GLADIATRIX
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Albert Andrew y Alistear Cornwell, son Prof. de arqueología y osteaoarqueólogo respectivamente de la U de Oxford, hacen un interesante hallazgo en un antiguo cementerio romano desenterrado en pleno Londres y que les traerá sin fin de dificultades; mientras develamos las vivencias de un grupo de mujeres esclavas hace dos mil años en la antigua Roma. *Violencia, lenguaje fuerte.
1. PROLOGO

**Alta Britania**

**Año 73 - después de Cristo.**

A las orillas de un cristalino lago, un grupo de mujeres se congregaban cerca de unas piedras que les servían para realizar diversas labores.

Ya era media mañana, pero el sol seguía encapotado por las nubes entre las cuales luchaba por dejar pasar uno que otro rayo gratificante.  
La niebla todavía hacía presa de los altos cáñamos entre los que tenían que abrirse paso las mujeres caledonias para llegar al punto requerido.  
Muchas llevaban a sus hijos con ellas, una que otra con algún bebé de meses envuelto en mantas y atado a la espalda para protegerlo del ambiente al que los mayorcitos ya estaban acostumbrados.  
Hacía frío, pero eso no impedía que algunas de ellas estuvieran con los vestidos arremangados en las caderas, metidas en el lago hasta las rodillas pescando con redes.  
Mientras, ayudadas con piedras afiladas, otras raspaban los pescados para quitarles las escamas y abrían los brillantes vientres sacando el tripaje que no era comestible.

Una de ellas enseñaba a su hija mayor cómo debía usar la piedra para limpiar el pescado sin dañarlo y sin lastimarse las manos.  
La pequeña rubia de ojos azules, ya hace un par meses que tenía su sangrado de mujer así que pronto entraría en edad casadera. Era trabajo de su madre enseñarle las labores de una esposa mientras su padre decidía si elegir o no buenos pretendientes para ella.

La otra hija, un poco más pequeña, quería aprender por el simple gusto de imitar a su madre. Tomaba el viscoso animal sin asco y escuchaba las directrices de su madre; cuando la piedra salió volando de su mano hacia el lago y casi da en la frente a una de las mujeres que pescaban, muchas de ellas rompieron el risas; la pequeña miró a su madre y sonrió pícaramente; sus pecas, herencia materna, parecieron bailar sobre su nariz cuando una risa juguetona brotó de su garganta.

Mientras dejaba que sus hijas limpiaran los pescados que eran depositados en unos canastos para llevarlos a la aldea; la mujer se incorporó, se retiró un par de rizos rubios del rostro dejando ver la línea azul, símbolo de su clan, que llevaba tatuada en la frente, y sus ojos verdes buscaron a su pequeño hijo de dos años. El primer varón que daba a su marido.

Lo vio sentado un poco más allá jugando con otros niñitos.

Todavía no había sido nombrado, pero ya ella tenía en mente el nombre perfecto para su hijo y que sería del agrado de su padre.

¡Qué hermoso era! No es que sus niñas lo fueran menos pero siempre es un orgullo para una mujer de su raza, parir al esperado hijo varón que continuará el linaje.  
Su cabello rubio plateado le caía lacio y redondo como el techado de una choza sobre la frente y sus ojos azules, de tan azules relumbraban sobre su rostro como dos piedras preciosas ¡Idéntico a su padre!

Estaba disponiéndose a continuar con la labor cuando de la nada aparecieron ellos.  
Ninguna los vio, estaban tan entregadas a su labor tan cotidiana, ella tan embelesada mirando a su hijo… los altos cáñamos que rodean el lago, fueron traicioneros y escondieron a los invasores. Cuando una de las mujeres dio la voz de alarma ya fue tarde.

Ya habían rumores de que habían extranjeros entrando al territorio, ya de otras aldeas habían avisado que aparecían de la nada llevándose a mujeres y niños para venderlos como esclavos en tierras lejanas.

Una hoja afilada dio cuenta de la blanca garganta de la que primero dio aviso, mientras las mujeres, dejándolo todo tirado, intentaban correr con sus hijos cargados.

Ella tomó en brazos a su niño y agarró de la mano a la más pequeña instando a la mayor a que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera.

Escuchó los gritos de las mujeres y los niños a su alrededor, pero ella no podía parar ¡No debía! Tenía que poner a salvo a sus hijos, era lo único que le importaba. Eso y que alguien lograra llegar a la aldea para dar aviso a los demás.

De pronto sintió una garra que se enredó en sus largos rizos dorados y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

El niño cayó de sus brazos al piso rompiendo a llorar por el fuerte golpe y sus niñas comenzaron a gritar llamando a su madre.

El tipo era grande y fuerte, mucho más alto que ella, pero ella era una madre defendiendo a sus hijos.

Luchó, pataleó; desde su precaria posición sintió sus uñas clavarse hondo en el rostro del criminal, a lo que el hombretón respondió con un puñetazo cerrado que le hizo sentir como si su mejilla se hubiera reventado.  
Ni se percató de la sangre que comenzó a rodar profusamente por su barbilla, aunque con seguridad el sabor salobre le llenaba la boca; ella sólo alcanzó a gritar a sus hijas que corrieran ¡Que corrieran lo más rápido posible a la aldea y avisaran a su padre!

Atendiendo a los gritos de la madre, que aún se debatía precariamente con su atacante, la mayor de sus hijas agarró al pequeño y, jalando a su hermana, corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas.

Ella y el hombre cayeron al piso rodando sobre la alta hierba, el tipo la tomaba por ambas manos intentando defenderse de las uñas afiladas de la pequeña mujer rubia, que le resultó mucho más difícil de lo que se pensaba.

En un momento ella logró ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, una de sus rodillas le dio en la entrepierna y entonces la soltó, ella se incorporó intentando correr pero nuevamente fue jalada por él al piso. Una piedra amiga le salió al paso justo a tiempo y, agarrándola, la estrelló repetidas ocasiones en medio de los ojos del agresor, hasta que éste dejó de moverse.

Casi sin aliento, golpeada y ensangrentada, miró hacia los pinos del bosque y vio como algunos de los niños corrían a lo lejos seguidos de dos o tres mujeres que habían conseguido huir. Reconoció las largas trenzas rubias de su hija mayor que llevaba de la mano a su hermana y el cabello plateado de su hijo entre los brazos de la chica.

Miró en derredor y vio cómo ellos se llevaban a algunas mujeres y niños que, a pesar de estar amarrados no cejaban en su lucha. Muchas yacían sin vida en el piso.  
Ya no supo ella quienes resultaban más suertudas, si las que yacían cadáveres, o las que eran raptadas quién sabe con qué fin.  
Pero no podía hacer nada por ellas. Se puso en pie, dio media vuelta e intentó correr hacia el bosque.

Pero de pronto sintió un golpe seco en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y luego, no supo más de sí.

-o-

IEPI

Instituto Ecuatoriano de Propiedad Intelectual

Certificado N# 038948

Prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

**Universidad de Oxford**

**Oxfordshire – Inglaterra**

**5:53 am**

-¿Aló? – el alto y rubio hombre respondió el teléfono con voz soñolienta, pero sin despegar la mirada del manojo de papeles que tenía entre las manos.

-¡Albert! – Exclamó la voz al otro lado de la línea - ¡Albert qué bien que no has perdido la costumbre de amanecerte en la oficina! ¡Sabía que era más seguro llamarte a la universidad que a tu departamento!

-¿¡Stear!?- exclamó el rubio quitándose los lentes - Hombre no me grites que no son ni las 6 am ¿Qué cosa quieres?

- ¡Escúchame bien…!

- ¡Ay! Sí te escucho, te escucho; deja de gritar.

- Perdona, es que quien no te oye bien soy yo, con todo el ruido que hay aquí.

- ¿Y dónde carajo estás a esta hora?... ¿Eso que escucho es un tractor?

- Pues, más o menos; una retroexcavadora para ser preciso.

- ¿Te metiste de albañil amigo?

- Ja ja tan chistoso…

- Alistear ¿dónde estás?

-Aquí en una cabina de Great Dover St.

- Deberías estar durmiendo o preparándote para tu simposio de más tarde.

- ¡Mira, coge el carro y vente a Londres pero ya!

- ¿A Londres? ¡Ah Stear! Tengo mil cosas que…

- ¡Déjalo todo! Coge el carro y ven… Londres, calle Great Dover, no te vas a perder; en cuanto cruces la avenida vas a saber dónde estoy. Si sales ahora mismo estás llegando 7:30 fácil.

- Pero… ¿Estás loco? ¿No sabes todo lo que tengo que hacer? ¡Al menos dime qué pasa!

- ¡Hermano! Te vas a caer para atrás; encontraron un cementerio romano ¡Aquí en la calle Dover…!

- ¿Otro más? –

- Sí, pero este es enorme y…

- Stear, un cementerio romano en el centro de Londres ya no es novedad. Te mando mañana un equipo para…

- ¡Albert shhhh! ¿¡Quieres hacerme caso!? ¡Este sí lo es! Te lo aseguro… Albert, no te puedes perder lo que estoy viendo ¡Ven! No preguntes más y corre. No demora en llegar la prensa y cuando eso suceda tendremos a los del museo encima; y no queremos al imbécil de su "ilustre" director metiendo su respingada nariz ¿verdad?

- Pero Stear ¿Tan importante crees que es como para que él se interese?

- ¡Hombre! ¿Cuándo te he traído yo a algo que no fuera importante? ¿¡Y cuándo no ha querido "ese" jodernos la vida aunque sea por hobby!?

- Bueno… da igual, si no tenemos permiso no nos dejarán sacar nada.

- Oye, tú eres más duro de convencer que una virgen cuarentona… ¡Déjame lo de los permisos a mí!... Tengo un amigo que tiene un amigo ¿Ok? Cuando llegues los tendré en la mano, pero tienes que venir tú. ¡Eres el experto! Sin ti no puedo confirmar nada. Y tengo la corazonada de que esto tenemos que manejarlo nosotros los de Oxford ¡Esto es grande, lo presiento! ... Corre ¡Ahora o eres hombre muerto!

- Está bien, está bien. Voy para allá ¡Pero detén esa maldita retroexcavadora que lo van a destrozar todo!

- Sí ya está, ya está…

- Pero no tengo cómo organizar una cuadrilla ahora…

- Tengo a la gente aquí, ya estamos cuadriculando la zona ¡No pongas más pegas y ven de una vez! ¿quieres?

- ¡Bueno, bueno! Y si llegan los del museo antes que yo…

- Tranquilo que tengo un bate de béisbol en el carro ¡Tú vuela! Y trae material para embalar que vamos a necesitarlo.

El profesor Albert Andrew, era un joven licenciado en arqueología, graduado con honores de la U. de Chicago y que había ido a hacer su master en arqueología grecorromana a Oxford.  
Por sus excelentes notas, sus recomendaciones impecables y el notable amor a lo que hacía, el Decanato de la Universidad le ofreció un puesto de profesor de Historia Grecorromana.  
De eso ya pronto serían 10 años, y el Prof. Albert Andrew era ahora el dirigente de la carrera de Arqueología.

Desde hace algunos años habían tenido ciertos problemas con asentamientos arqueológicos hallados en la capital, pues el Museo de Londres se adjudicaba de inmediato el derecho a reclamar el asentamiento, dejando por fuera a cualquier otra institución.

El nuevo director general del museo era un hombre arribista y sin escrúpulos que quería estar siempre bajo el ojo público, y no perdía la oportunidad de dejar a las universidades investigativas, como Oxford, fuera de todo.

Tenía influencias el hombre, contactos en las altas esferas británicas contra las que poco se podía hacer.

Hace tiempo que se la había tomado en especial contra el Prof. Andrew y Alistear Cornwell, Profesor de Osteoarqueología de la U. de Oxford.

Es por eso que, cuando Alistear Cornwell recibió aquella llamada a las 4 de la mañana, ni corto ni perezoso fue a ver de lo que se trataba y, confirmándolo, de inmediato avisó a su buen amigo.

Conduciendo a cierta velocidad por la autopista A-40, el Prof. Andrew hizo menos de hora y media de camino; eran las 7 am en punto cuando su automóvil gris ingresaba en la capital británica, y le tomó quince minutos más en llegar a la dirección dada.  
En efecto, como le había dicho su buen amigo, ni bien atravesó la avenida supo dónde mismo era el asunto.

Ya había una gran aglomeración de gente en el lugar y el cuchicheo era ensordecedor, las personas desde los edificios circundantes, se colgaban de sus ventanas y balcones para presenciar el hecho histórico del que eran testigos.  
Tal como su amigo le hubiera dicho, la prensa no había tardado en llegar. Había varias camionetas de algunas televisoras, dos patrullas de policía y varios hombres en overol cargando carretadas de tierra y escombros hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Tuvo que estacionar su automóvil dos manzanas más atrás y trotar entre la multitud donde, con su estatura y su apariencia no pasó desapercibido.

Cuando logró abrirse paso quedó atónito; casi media manzana había sido excavada dejando al descubierto más de 30 tumbas antiguas, en tan buen estado de conservación, que con sólo verlas más o menos pudo identificar al período al que correspondían. Efectivamente como Stear había dicho, ya tenía él una cuadrilla de jóvenes que habían improvisado una cuadrícula de estambre y, con brochitas y diversos instrumentos, iban sacando de las tumbas lo que la tierra tenía a bien entregarles.

Un policía intentó negarle el paso, se identificó de inmediato como arqueólogo de la U. de Oxford y pasó sin problemas.

Saltó a una de las tumbas que más cerca tenía y, colocándose un guante, en cuclillas comenzó a auscultar lo que tenía en frente.

Nada del otro mundo; huesos viejos, algo de pelo, uno que otro artilugio. Mucha cosa hecha trizas, quizá culpa de la retroexcavadora… la siguiente era igual, y la siguiente y la siguiente. Una pena, aun así, sin nada que realmente la valiera.

Ciertamente, uno de los cementerios romanos más grandes que se habían encontrado en Londres, pero lamentablemente sin un valor arqueológico realmente importante.

-¡Albert! – La voz de su buen amigo lo hizo incorporarse de donde se entraba – te hacía aun en carretera, llegaste pronto.

-¿Y qué querías? Me apuraste tanto… - respondió el joven tirando como al descuido un anillo de cerámica, partido, en el hoyo donde se encontraba - ¿Esto era lo que querías que viera?

- Ahm… sí y no; pero antes de ahondar más, dime ¿qué piensas? – preguntó el joven moreno de gafas, rodeando los hombros de su amigo con un brazo y encaminándolo hacia el fondo del cementerio.

- Pues, a ver… Yo diría que esto pertenece a la etapa de Vespasiano, entre el 70 y 80 después de Cristo, por las lamparillas de cerámica en algunas de las tumbas. Es un cementerio grande pero, sólo con ver la forma de las tumbas y su escueto contenido puedo decirte que es un cementerio normal; más bien, menos que normal. Aquí no se enterró a ningún patricio, este es un cementerio de clase baja.

-¿Ciudadanos de clase baja?

- No, _"ciudadanos"_ no. Aquí no hay gente que merezca el título de _"ciudadano"_ para los estándares romanos; no por la forma como han sido sepultados. Este es un cementerio de parias; aquí hay delincuentes, prostitutas, esclavos…Nada que no hayamos visto antes y mucho menos en realidad; no niego el valor que tiene este hallazgo por su extensión, pero no nos dice absolutamente nada que no sepamos; arqueológicamente no tiene mayor importancia

- Ajá… Bueno, para que veas que yo te quiero mucho, no creas que te hice venir a que pierdas el tiempo. Es cierto, estas tumbas de "aquí" no tienen mayor valor arqueológico, eso yo mismo lo pensé cuando me llamaron a avisarme… hasta que vi la tumba de "acá", que es la que te va a interesar.

- Ok… Oye ¿Y tú cómo es que te enteraste tan rápido de esto?

- Tengo un amigo que tiene un amigo y…

- Uff ¡A ver si un día me presentas a todos tus amigos!

Stear encaminó a su compañero hacia un punto apartado del conjunto de tumbas, hacia una que a simple vista era diferente a las demás.

Para comenzar, tenía una tapa de piedra que parecía haber sido tallada, sólo eso ya era sorprendente en un cementerio de parias como había mencionado el Prof. Andrew.  
Luego, la posición de la tumba en relación a las demás; su tamaño, esa especie de mausoleo tranquilamente podría albergar una familia de tres miembros; y su distancia, estaba siquiera 4 metros alejada del conjunto, lo que hizo pensar a Albert que era una suerte que la hubieran encontrado al no limitarse a excavar sólo el cuadrado que conformaba el cementerio como tal.

Albert miró a su compañero extrañado, éste levantó una ceja con una sonrisilla divertida y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.  
Albert se puso en cuclillas a examinar la tapa de la tumba. Piedra tallada sin duda y, aunque sin sus instrumentos no podía averiguar mucho; a simple vista notaba que sería difícil averiguar mucho de ella, pues había recibido mucha erosión; después de todo, habían pasado casi dos mil años desde que fuera elaborada.

- ¿Por qué está tan lejos de las demás tumbas? – preguntó el joven rubio en voz baja.

- No sé, para eso te traje para que lo averigües – le respondió el moreno de gafas que, sin que él lo notara, se había colocado a su lado - ¡Abran la tapa! – ordenó el joven osteoarqueólogo a un grupo.

No sin esfuerzo, la tapa fue removida.

El hombre rubio se incorporó lentamente, boquiabierto de asombro por lo que tenía ante él.

Fue como haber abierto un cofre de tesoros arqueológicos.

Varias lámparas de aceite talladas nuevas.

Artículos como incensarios de cobre, brazaletes de bronce, estatuillas de cerámica, hechas pedazos, pero sin duda varias y coloridas.

Entre los trozos de hueso relucieron a la luz del sol londinense que apenas abría, una espada larga, una lanza y un pequeño escudo; entre otras cosas que los ojos azules del azorado experto no se decidía sobre cuál de ellas posarse para emitir un juicio exacto.

Esta era con mucho, una de las tumbas más lujosas que se habían encontrado en el Londres romano…

Albert estaba simplemente, boquiabierto.

- Jajajaja ¡Te lo dije! – exclamó Stear entre risas al ver la cara de su amigo - ¡Te dije que esto no te lo podías perder! Yo sabía que ibas a poner esa cara ¡Lo sabía!

- Stear pero… ¿Tú ya la habías visto?

- Ajá ¿Por qué crees que te llamé con tanta urgencia? ¿Ves que sí valió la pena el viajecito?

- Pero es que… esta tumba es imposible Stear, no corresponde a este lugar ¡Es demasiado lujosa!

- ¡Lo mismo pensé yo! Pero, si no corresponde a este lugar como bien dices ¿Qué hace aquí?

Albert se quedó como embelesado mirando el contenido de la tumba; entre los pedazos de huesos carcomidos por el tiempo, todas las cosas que habían acompañado al dueño de esta pomposa tumba a su viaje al más allá, llamaban poderosamente la atención del joven arqueólogo.

- ¡Empaquen todo! – exclamó luego de un momento de observar aquella tumba en silencio - ¡Que lo empaquen todo! Ya mandaremos una cuadrilla oficial de la universidad para que cuadriculen correctamente la zona y rescaten lo que se pueda del resto de tumbas, por ahora tú y yo nos centraremos en ésta. Y tú, cancela tu congreso o lo que sea que tenías, te regresas conmigo a Oxford.

- Jajaja ¡Ya lo hice amigo! – contestó el joven de gafas - no creas que te voy a dejar con toda la diversión.

Luego de casi dos horas de una minuciosa tarea de empaque, el Prof. Andrew ordenaba que todas las cajas fueran llevadas con cuidado a su auto, pero justo antes de que pudieran comenzar a cargar, divisaron justo frente al asentamiento un automóvil negro seguido de dos camionetas, todos con el logotipo del Museo de Londres, que aparcaban.

- ¡Me lleva…! Lo que nos faltaba – exclamó Stear.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Es que este imbécil no puede dejarnos trabajar en paz?

- ¡Te lo dije! Este nos jode la vida por puro hobby.

- Dime que tienes los permisos de los que me hablaste Stear, por favor.

- ¿Lo dudas? Si algo tienen de bueno los amigos de mi amigo es que se mueven muy rápido.

- ¡Prof. Andrew! ¡Profesor Cornwell! – el elegante hombre de traje, guantes y gabardina que se apeó del auto negro se acercó a ellos sonriendo – Son tan amables en haber hecho el trabajo "sucio" por nosotros, pero no se hubieran molestado, mis muchachos son expertos en empacar reliquias arqueológicas. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un día muy apretado. ¡Muchachos, cojan las cajas y métanlas a las camionetas en seguida!

- ¡Un momento Leagan! – exclamó Albert cortándole el paso – Nosotros llegamos primero, la investigación de este asentamiento nos toca por derecho.

- Jajaja, por favor no sea infantil Prof. Andrew, esto no se trata de quién llegó primero. ¿Acaso estamos en la primaria? ¿Así es como se hacen las cosas en su América?

- ¡Vete Neil! Te digo que esto es propiedad de Oxford hasta nueva orden.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y con permiso de quién si puedo saber, Andrew?

- ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara Leagan! – exclamó Stear sacando un papel sellado de un bolsillo de su chompa de cuero y poniéndoselo frente a los ojos – ésta mañana el secretario del Ministro de Cultura nos extendió ésta autorización. La excavación de Great Dover es nuestra, le corresponde a la U. de Oxford su investigación… y tú mejor que te quites o por mi madre que se te va a ensuciar el traje.

El hombre auscultó el documento que le extendiera el joven antropólogo y revisó minuciosamente hasta el último sello, luego miró ya a Stear, ya a Albert y extendió el documento, devolviéndolo.

- Vaya que son rápidos sus "amigos" Prof. Cornwell – dijo con una sonrisilla mientras se acomodaba los guantes – está bien, lleven lo que tengan que llevar, pero les advierto que si me conviene, estos montones de huesos estarán en mi museo antes de que se den cuenta.

- No es tu museo Leagan, solamente lo diriges.

- Caramba Prof. Andrew, eso es simple semántica ¡Para el caso es lo mismo! No les quito más su tiempo, que tengan buen día. Ah, y por favor, me cuidan los huesitos ¿sí?

- ¡- Hijo de…! - murmuró entre dientes Stear mientras Leagan les daba la espalda y, con un gesto, reunía a su equipo para retirarse pronto.

- Ya, tranquilo ya se fue – le dijo Albert a su compañero agarrándolo por el hombro – ahora nosotros también nos vamos. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

- ¡No puedo esperar! – exclamó animado el joven de gafas, y se encaminaron juntos hacia sus respectivos automóviles.

- ¡Hasta que aparecen! – Una jovencita de gafas y cabello castaño les cortó el paso cuando ambos, guiaban al grupo que iba cargando las cajas hacia el sótano de la U. de Oxford, donde estaban los laboratorios de ambos.

- Señorita O`Brian, buenos días para usted también. – dijo el rubio, molesto.

- ¡Patty! ¿Qué te has hecho que estás tan guapa? ¡Ya sé! Corte nuevo – dijo el otro, coqueto.

- Ejem… No señor – dijo la joven secretaria tratando de esconder su sonrojo –es el mismo que traigo desde hace cuatro años ¿Se puede saber dónde han estado toda la mañana? ¡La Decana está furiosa!

- Ambos profesores hicieron una mueca, como si hubieran recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

- ¿La Doctora Grey? – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo - ¡Quién le dijo que no estábamos!

- Vamos a ver… – dijo la joven ojeando unos papeles que llevaba – según sus horarios, el Prof. Andrew tenía clases desde la primera hora, pero no se presentó a ninguna; ya sabe que si un profesor no aparece en 15 minutos, el estudiantado se toma el resto de la hora en asueto y comunica al decanato, y hoy hemos tenido alumnos de arqueología en asueto ¡toda la mañana! …Y el Prof. Cornwell tenía un simposio hoy temprano en Londres a nombre de la Universidad al que, por cierto nos comunicaron, no asistió.

- ¿No me dijiste que lo habías cancelado?- preguntó el rubio.

- Ejem… no importa, no importa; cuando ella vea lo que trajimos verá que valieron la pena las ausencias…

- ¿Se refiere a lo de la calle Dover? – preguntó la joven acomodándose las gafas.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes Patty?

- Salió en las noticias de las 9, y la Dra. Grey los vio ahí.

- ¡Ah entonces ya tiene que haber comprendido…!

- No Prof. Cornwell no se equivoque, eso la puso aún más enojada; recibió cierta llamada de cierto director de cierto museo…Yo creo que mejor se reportan ahora mismo. Vengan conmigo.

- ¡Me dejó botado el departamento Prof. Andrew! – rugía la mujer momentos después frente a los dos jóvenes profesores, cabizbajos – Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de comunicar que se iba a ausentar ¿Era tan difícil dejar un memo? ¡Un e-mail aunque sea!

- Decana Grey… todo se presentó de un momento a otro, no hubo tiempo y la verdad… tiene usted razón acepto la responsabilidad de mis actos.

- No, no Albert… Dra. Grey es mi culpa, yo me emocioné por lo que estaba pasando en Londres y lo instigué a ir y que dejara todo botado. No lo haga responsable a él, la responsabilidad es mía.

- ¡No sea infantil Cornwell! Aunque no me extrañaría, esto en realidad parece cosa suya, pero ¿de usted Prof. Andrew, de usted…? ¡Nunca se había comportado de esta manera! Y no sólo es el hecho que desatendió sus obligaciones para con esta loable institución, sino que ahora el nombre de la universidad está en entredicho por causa de ustedes. Toda Inglaterra presenció su cruce de palabras con el Dr. Neil Leagan, director del Museo de Londres; ni siquiera tuvieron el acierto de cuidarse de las cámaras para mantener su disputa ¡Salieron en televisión nacional! Mañana tengo a la prensa aquí, fijo.

- ¡No puede ser…! Caramba señora Decana, de verdad lo sentimos mucho – se disculpó Albert – si necesita que hagamos alguna declaración le aseguro que…

- ¡Ninguna declaración! – exclamó la mujer – yo no quiero que esto se convierta en una polémica entre Oxford y el Museo de Londres. Yo me entenderé con la prensa y lo que haga falta; ustedes se van a dedicar a hacer su trabajo. Espero que lo que sea que le hayan peleado a Leagan valga la pena el esfuerzo, tienen una semana para mostrarme qué fue lo que hallaron en Dover St. Y más les vale que sea importante.

- Quiere decir que… ¿Nos dejará investigar lo que encontramos?

- Prof. Andrew, ustedes tomaron esa decisión sin siquiera pedir una autorización decente, siéntase con suerte de que no los estoy despidiendo. Pero quiero resultados que valgan la pena. Si todo este asunto entre ustedes y Neil Leagan se resume a simples celos profesionales y han estado peleando por huesitos como niños por caramelos, no les garantizo el futuro de sus carreras en esta institución… Bien – suspiró la mujer sentándose frente a su escritorio – ahora cuéntenme ¿Qué fue lo que hallaron?

- Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y tomaron asiento frente a ella.

-Verá Decana Grey - comenzó Stear – un amigo me llamó para decirme que los trabajadores viales que estaban haciendo unos arreglos en la calle Dover habían encontrado algo raro, algo que parecían ser nichos romanos o algo así. Sin mucha expectativa me levanté y me fui a ver qué pasaba. No iba a ir en realidad, eran las 4 am estaba agotado y tenía que dictar una conferencia más tarde como usted bien sabía. Pero algo me dijo que tenía que ir, y mi corazonada no fue errada.  
Cuando llegué, había una retroexcavadora que estaba retirando gran parte de la calzada que había sido perforada para el arreglo ¡A mí casi me da algo! Pero luego me di cuenta que el asentamiento no había recibido mayores daños. Al principio no parecía nada interesante, un cementerio común y corriente, nada destacable. Pero luego apareció esa tumba…

- ¿Qué tumba? – preguntó la decana, expectante.

- Decana, usted sabe que en nuestro trabajo hemos visto de todo – continuó Albert- y cementerios como éste sin importancia alguna abundan en la capital, pero le aseguro que esa tumba, aun sin haber investigado todavía su contenido, ya es un descubrimiento interesante. Una tumba del triple del tamaño que las demás, con lápida tallada ¡Usted sabe que no cualquiera tenía una lápida tallada! Repleta de artículos que no cualquier romano de clase baja tendría.

- Aparentemente, el entierro de alguien importante. Pero ¿Por qué una tumba de esa magnitud en un cementerio de clase baja? – preguntó la mujer.

- ¡Ese es el misterio que queremos desentrañar!

- Algo que noté, es que habían armas en la tumba. – dijo Albert.

- ¿Armas?

- Sí, había una espada larga; según su posición es posible que hayan sepultado a su dueño empuñándola sobre el pecho, y también una lanza y otras cosas.

- Seguramente, la tumba de un pretoriano, un centurión o de un general romano, por el lujo.

- No señora – dijo Stear- a los pretorianos se les enterraba con sus galas bélicas y en esta tumba no había rastro de una armadura pretoriana.

- Además, pretorianos y centuriones tenían sus cementerios propios ¡Se han hallado cientos de ellos! No hay razón para que un soldado del imperio romano fuera enterrado en un cementerio como ese.

- Otra cosa por la que no creo que fuera soldado, es su estatura- dijo Stear - Los huesos que vi a simple vista son de estatura reducida. Un hombre de esa estatura jamás habría pertenecido a la soldadesca romana, mucho menos a la guardia pretoriana o a los centuriones.

- ¡Un gladiador anónimo entonces! Se usaba hombres pequeños para el espectáculo de alimentar a los leones antes del "plato fuerte" en las tardes de arena. – exclamó la decana.

- Tampoco, ciertamente los gladiadores eran esclavos; le correspondería la tumba pero no los lujos dentro de ella.

- No todos eran esclavos Stear, habían gladiadores que lograban acumular fortunas porque se ganaban el favor del pueblo y a veces hasta del César.

- Igual, con todo eso, un gladiador importante ¿con esa estatura? Yo no lo creo amigo. Pero, todo puede ser y hay cientos de cosas que yo podría averiguar de esos huesos.

- Bien profesor, ese es su trabajo. Averigüe lo que pueda de esos vestigios y presénteme un informe dentro de 8 días. Prof. Andrew, 8 días para usted también, para que me diga según todo lo hallado a qué clase de ciudadano pertenecía la tumba y las posibles razones de su entierro en un sitio que claramente no le correspondía. Váyanse a trabajar.

- ¡Uff de la que nos salvamos! – exclamó Stear saliendo del decanato.

- Sí. La Decana Grey estaba en verdad molesta y la comprendo, lo nuestro fue un desacato total.

- Desacato… ¡Albert hermano, tenemos las piezas! Si no hacíamos esto, ahora las tendría el Museo de Londres y Leagan se llevaría todo el crédito del hallazgo.

- Oye, tú como que estás muy confiado en que esto es en verdad grande ¿no? – dijo Albert, mientras bajaban hacia los sótanos donde tenían sus sitios de trabajo.

- Tengo un presentimiento gigantesco, te aseguro que esto no es un hallazgo más ¡No señor! Esto es grande; como que me llamo Stear Cornwell – dijo el muchacho de gafas, mientras tomaba su camino.

- En realidad te llamas Alistear… – exclamó Albert.

- ¡Ya me entendiste! – exclamó el joven antropólogo mientras doblaba el recodo del pasillo hacia su oficina.

Dentro de su laboratorio, las cajas con el contenido de la tumba de la calle Great Dover ya se encontraban apiladas en un rincón.

Albert se quitó la chompa de pana que llevaba y se levantó las mangas.  
De dentro de un armario sacó un largo guardapolvo, se colocó unos guantes y unas gafas protectoras.

La primera caja que abrió contenía las lámparas de cerámica halladas dentro de la tumba.

Efectivamente como lo pensó a primera vista, nunca habían sido usadas; a excepción de dos de ellas, pero todas estaban en un estado excelente considerando su edad.

Al asearlas con los instrumentos adecuados notó que efectivamente como había mencionado, estaba ante un entierro de la época del emperador Vespasiano, y eso la databa entre el 70 y el 80 de la era cristiana.

Unas estaban talladas, otras eran sencillas, baratas. Pero fueron las talladas las que llamaron su atención.

Dos de ellas, las que se notaban usadas; una tenía el dibujo del dios egipcio Anubis, una tenía a la diosa Isis; no le hubiera resultado raro si como buen experto no supiera que durante esa época estaba muy establecido el culto de estos dos dioses egipcios entre cierto margen de la población romana.  
La otra lamparilla sí le resultó sorprendente; su talla revelaba una figura intrigante. Ayudado con un pequeño esmeril que servía para acentuar los márgenes gastados de tallas antiguas, logró dejar al descubierto la imagen de lo que parecía ser un gladiador.

Estaba claro su casco, la forma de su pecho y de sus piernas, incluso lo que parecía ser una espada a su costado; pero había algo más, este gladiador estaba tumbado en tierra con un brazo elevado sobre su rostro como protegiéndolo.

Era un gladiador caído en combate.

- ¡Un gladiador! – exclamó en un susurro el joven arqueólogo retirándose las gafas protectoras – Sí es la tumba de un gladiador… pero entonces ¿esto qué hace aquí?

Tomó con cuidado la lamparilla con la efigie de la diosa Isis, la cual parecía no encajar en el conjunto.

Isis es la diosa del hogar y los nacimientos, un delicado y elegante culto que correspondía concretamente a las mujeres de clase alta. Nada que ver con un recio y rudo gladiador.

Entonces recordó las armas que había visto en la tumba y se dispuso a buscarlas.

Efectivamente, una espada larga, oxidada y carcomida, una lanza larga, un pequeño escudo redondo y una daga pequeña con el mango bifurcado y redondeado.

A esta última la estudió durante largo rato, pues en todos sus años investigando reliquias, nunca había visto un arma como esa.

Dentro de otra caja venían otro tipo de artículos; unos incensarios de cobre, con un labrado muy hermoso y delicado; tenían el fondo ennegracido así que habían sido utilizados, quizá durante el rito funerario.

Dos artículos que le llamaron la atención, fueron unas especies de pequeñas palmetas redondas de metal con mango.

No fue fácil limpiarlas, pero luego de hacerlo se percató de que su talla era muy primorosa, un bajo relieve de ramas entrelazadas y dibujos florales.

A simple vista le semejaban las palmetas de madera que usaban las monjas del colegio al que asistió de chico para disciplinarles, pero estas eran de metal y labradas, además le parecían demasiado pequeñas ¿Para qué servirían? No le pareció que pudieran ser artículos de castigo ¿o sí?  
Y si lo eran ¿por qué enterrar a un gladiador con algo así? … Nunca había encontrado nada como eso en una tumba romana.

En la siguiente caja venía una cerámica hecha trizas; todavía eran rescatables algunas piezas: una parte que parecía pertenecer a la cabeza, medio brazo, parte de lo que parecía ser una base; pero el resto eran trocitos irreconocibles.

Se dio cuenta de que muchas eran roturas recientes y una vez más lamentó la presencia de la retroexcavadora, seguramente la pieza estaba en buenas condiciones y la vibración del vehículo la rompió al retirar la calzada  
Llamó a un asistente para que llevara los trozos de cerámica a una de las restauradoras de la universidad.

Había objetos redondos metálicos, brazaletes, sin duda alguna, adornos corporales sin importancia.  
Pero lo último que halló le confirmó cualquier sospecha que aún quedara.

Una espada de madera; no era raro hallarlas en las tumbas de los gladiadores pues entrenaban con ellas, generalmente hallar una espada de madera confirmaba que la tumba pertenecía a un gladiador; aunque nunca antes que él supiera se había hallado la tumba de un gladiador con tantos lujos.  
Sin embargo, esta no era una espada de madera normal.  
Si bien el cuerpo era de madera, la empuñadura parecía ser de metal, bronce seguramente. Además tenía una pequeña placa pegada a la empuñadura.

Esta no era una espada de entrenamiento, era un _"gladius libertatem" _más comúnmente conocidos como_ "rudis"._  
Era un símbolo elaborado especialmente; el César se lo entregaba a aquellos gladiadores que se ganaban su preferencia y el afecto del pueblo.  
Era el más alto honor que podía ganar un gladiador. Era como un documento de identidad _"honoris causa_", inmediatamente podía acceder a todos los derechos de un ciudadano y dejaría de ser considerado un paria social.

Eso sin contar con que el _"gladius libertatem"_ era su certificado de libertad.  
De esta manera el César liberaba al gladiador de sus deberes para con su amo, si fuera un esclavo que era lo más común. Podía abandonarlo y el dueño tenía que entregarle el valor total de la ganancia del último enfrentamiento. No necesitaba luchar más si no lo deseaba.  
Pero si quisiera seguir siendo un gladiador, lo haría por cuenta propia; se volvía una especie de héroe local y lograba ganar cierto prestigio y reconocimiento; se le permitía tomar esposa y tener familia, y lograba amasar alguna fortuna.  
El gladiador que recibía el _"gladius libertatem"_ se volvía de inmediato un ciudadano romano por derecho.

Sin quitarse el guardapolvo, los guantes ni los lentes protectores, Albert Andrew salió de su laboratorio con el _gladius_ entre las manos y una enorme sonrisa rumbo al laboratorio de su amigo Stear.  
Al doblar el recodo lo vio venir hacia él en iguales condiciones.

-¡Sí es un gladiador! – exclamó Albert.

-¡Es una mujer! – exclamó Stear el mismo tiempo que su amigo.

Albert se quedó de una pieza y Stear, de igual manera, mirándose durante largos segundos sin parpadear.

¿¡Qué!? – dijeron luego ambos al unísono, y se quedaron mirando mutuamente sin entender el uno qué es lo que había descubierto el otro que lo hiciera llegar a una conclusión tan extraña.

-o-


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

- ¿¡Pero de dónde sacas que es una mujer!? – preguntó Albert mientras caminaban hacia el laboratorio de su compañero.

- ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde sales con que es un gladiador?

Por toda respuesta Albert levantó el gladius para que su amigo lo vea.

- Una espada de madera ¿qué con eso?

- ¡Los gladiadores entrenaban con espadas de madera, hombre! – respondió airado el rubio – además, esta no es cualquier espada, es un _gladius._

- ¿¡Qué cosa!?

- ¡_Gladius Libertatem_! – exclamó – También la llamaban _"rudis"_…Esto lo daba el mismo César en persona a un gladiador que ganara un combate importante ¡Era su carta de libertad! Es determinante, la tumba pertenece a un gladiador liberto y no hay más que decir.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué los huesos que estaban en la tumba son de una mujer?- preguntó el moreno abriendo la puerta de su laboratorio.

- ¡Eso es imposible Ste... Joder! dime que se metieron ayer unos ladrones y te esculcaron el laboratorio – exclamó el rubio, mirando en derredor el terrible desorden que había.

- Ok, no ha venido la de la limpieza ¿bueno?

- ¿Por cuánto? ¿¡Un año!?

- ¡Ya! no estamos aquí para discutir mis habilidades de organización. Mira, estos huesos son de una mujer ¡Está clarísimo! Sólo míralos, no hay pierde.

El hombre moreno se cuadró frente a la mesa de trabajo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y los brazos cruzados.  
Sobre la mesa, reposaban lo mejor ordenados posible, los fragmentos del esqueleto que habían encontrado.

El isquión y el ilíaco derechos estaban casi intactos, y el cráneo también.  
Habían una vértebras intactas, un par de costillas y un fémur; el resto todo eran fragmentos que el joven osteoarqueólogo como buen conocedor de huesos, supo organizar muy bien hasta tener conformado casi todo el esqueleto hallado en la tumba.

El joven rubio quedó mirando los huesos con el ceño fruncido.

- Ajá sí, clarísimo ¡Un cristal! – dijo en tono irónico, colocando delicadamente el gladius en una repisa a buen recaudo - ¿Puedes ser más claro y explicarme cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Vamos, te escucho.

El hombre se retiró hacia el fondo de su laboratorio y comenzó a esculcar en una repisa y unas gavetas. Desde donde estaba Albert podía escuchar como algunas cosas caían al piso sin que a Stear pareciera importarle, lo vio venir luego, tropezando con el desorden del piso, trayendo una caja metálica larga, especial para transportar huesos antiguos.

-A migo te voy a explicar – dijo Stear abriendo la caja y sacando un cráneo en perfecto estado – éste es el cráneo de un varón, de más o menos la misma época, edad y estatura que este esqueleto, fíjate en las diferencias. Fíjate en su tamaño, es más grande, pesado y tosco; el de la tumba que hayamos es más delicado.

-E so no determina nada; son razas diferentes y ya. – expuso Albert.

- Bueno te lo concedo; pero fíjate en las líneas de inserción muscular, las de este son más pronunciadas…

- ¡Menos erosión, Stear!

- ¡Mentón! – exclamó el joven especialista en huesos, molesto por la interrupción de su amigo, sujetando ambos cráneos por turnos y explayándose en indicaciones – el de varón es cuadrado y grueso, el otro es delicado y alargado. El hueso del paladar, en las mujeres es más angosto; las cavidades oculares, por genética las mujeres las tienen más redondeadas mientras que las nuestras son casi cuadradas y los arcos superciliares de las cejas, en las mujeres son más alargadas y en los varones, prominentes; tal como se puede ver.

- Stear, hay hombres de estructura ósea delicada. Yo tengo un sobrino que…

- ¿Ah no te convences?- lo cortó su amigo esculcando en su caja de huesos y sacando un hueso grande y con forma de oreja de elefante- ¡Está bien! Aquí te tengo otra prueba que es irrefutable. El hueso pélvico masculino; es más tosco, más pesado, el que encontramos es liviano ¿ves? – dijo, poniendo ambos huesos en las manos de su amigo para que los sopesara – Luego aquí, el _ilión_ en los hombres es más redondeado y ancho; el de las mujeres, como puedes ver aquí, es más alargado. Y por último, el borde de la cavidad pélvica ¿Ves cómo aquí se forma casi perfectamente la mitad de una circunferencia? – Explicaba, con el hueso que sostenía – bien, este es el canal de parto; las mujeres lo tienen redondeado porque están diseñadas para tener hijos, el de los hombres es mucho más cerrado ¡Nosotros no parimos, Albert!

- No puede ser, Stear… - murmuró Albert, aun incrédulo a la explicación de su buen amigo.

- No hay falla hombre, yo me gano la vida entre huesos y sé lo que te digo – dijo el joven- esto sí es determinante. Con cualquiera de estos otros huesos pudiéramos estar en duda ¡Incluso el cráneo es engañoso como bien dijiste! aunque un examen de ADN, podría habernos dado la respuesta en caso de que huesos tan viejos aún lo tuvieran; pero a buena hora este fragmento de hueso pélvico está casi intacto y teniéndolo no hay duda alguna Albert, la tumba que estamos investigando le pertenece a una respetable señora.

- ¿Señora? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¡Seguro! – dijo el otro guardando los huesos masculinos que había sacado – el desgaste de algunos huesos me indica, más que erosión, una clara deficiencia de calcio en algún estadio de la vida de esta mujer, y el desgaste de sus piezas dentales también es por falta de calcio, sólo el embarazo desgasta así una dentadura. El arco de la cavidad pélvica por otro lado, me indica que esta mujer ha sido madre, por lo menos una vez en su vida, aunque a muy temprana edad; yo diría que entre los catorce y los diecisiete años. Y el hueso de la cresta ilíaca fusionado nos indica que su edad al momento de la muerte oscilaba entre los veinticinco y los treintaicinco años. Así que sí, una señora y además, madre ¿Y te digo más? ¡Era rubia!

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no puedes saberlo mirando sus huesos!

- No, pero encontré este manojo de cabellos entre ellos, jeje. – dijo el joven osteaoarqueólogo sacando de la caja un tieso puñado de cabellos hechos nudos que, luego de lavados, eran efectivamente rubios.

- Pero… pero Stear… la tumba… la espada… ¡El _gladius_! – exclamó el joven rubio tartamudeando, sosteniendo la espada de madera.

- Quizá era la esposa de un gladiador muerto, y la enterraron con sus cosas – dijo el moreno elevando los hombros.

- No, no… Si el gladiador estaba muerto entonces lo enterraban a él con sus armas, y si murieron al mismo tiempo entonces les entierran a los dos juntos, como matrimonio… esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

- Una gladiadora entonces. – dijo Stear entre risitas, quitándose las gafas, los guantes y todo lo demás.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Albert en un susurro.

- ¡Vieras la cara que tienes! ¿Tan raro sería, una gladiadora?

- No, no sería raro ¡Sería imposible!

- ¿Pero por qué? Ya ha quedado demostrado que las mujeres han sido capaces de darle vuelta a la historia desde tiempos inmemoriales ¿No tenemos una Juana de Arco, una Isabel primera, una Zenobia de Palmira? Aquí nomás a unos cuantos kilómetros, tenemos aún los vestigios de cuando la reina Boudica se le puso al brinco nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Imperio Romano quemándoles todo Londres hasta los cimientos ¿Por qué sería tan extraño que hubiera habido una mujer gladiadora?

- La sociedad romana era hermética, machista y conservadora para ciertas cosas. La mujer no se inmiscuía en cosas que concernían exclusivamente al hombre; y de hecho, los eventos que llevaron a que Boudica se levantara en armas fueron provocados justamente por el irrespeto de Nerón hacia su autoridad como mujer. La sociedad romana no aceptaba a una mujer con actitudes masculinas. Así como Boudica se ganó el repudio de Nerón por ser una guerrera, una mujer gladiadora habría sido condenada al escarnio.

- Bueno, quizá por eso la enterraron donde la encontramos… Aunque tenía un ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa espada?

_- Gladius_… Sí; de ser gladiadora, un gladius o _rudis_ la habría hecho una mujer libre y le habría dado el derecho a ser ciudadana romana; pero eso no hubiera evitado que fuera mal vista por la sociedad del Londres romano; entonces …

- Entonces… le corresponde su lugar en el cementerio donde la encontramos.- concluyó Stear.

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio largo rato observando los huesos acomodados sobre la mesa de trabajo del osteoarqueólogo.

- Una mujer gladiadora… - dijo el rubio en un susurro – la primera _"gladiatrix"_ de la que se tendría registro %100 cierto de existencia. Eso… ¡Eso es histórico, Stear!

-Te dije que tenía una corazonada – dijo el moreno retirándose los lentes – Te dije que esto era algo grande, pude sentirlo en cuanto lo vi. Si damos pruebas concluyentes, esto nos pone en el mapa amigo mío ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que se lo robamos a Neil Leagan en su propia cara!

El moreno de gafas rompió a carcajadas y el rubio le hizo dúo.  
La verdad ninguno de los dos se terminaba de creer todavía que tuvieran entre manos algo de esa magnitud.

Eran casi las 9 pm cuando tocaron a la puerta del laboratorio/oficina de Susanna Marlow, Licenciada en Restauración y Conservación de la Universidad de Oxford.  
La joven rubia de ojos azules estaba sentada frente a su mesa de trabajo, sin más luz que la lámpara que alumbraba la pieza con la que se encontraba trabajando.  
Era una pieza tallada en piedra, una especie de dios celta o algo así; y con un pequeño esmeril trataba de definir la forma de la piedra desgastada para poder ponerla en exposición.

- Adelante… - dijo la joven, sin retirar sus ojos de su trabajo y sin dejar de pulir.

- Su voz se escuchó amortiguada a causa de la mascarilla

Albert y Stear entraron al laboratorio en penumbras y su saludo fue apagado por el zumbido del pequeño esmeril en manos de la profesional; la joven de guardapolvo y mascarilla, apenas levantó la vista, posando sus pupilas celestes sobre el alto rubio y sonrió abiertamente bajo la mascarilla, ya ennegrecida de todo un día de trabajo.

Media Oxford sabía que a esa mujer le gustaba ese hombre.

- Albert, Alistear; qué los trae por aquí.- dijo la joven dejando a un lado el esmeril y retirándose los protectores del rostro.

- Hola Susanna, buenas noches. – saludó el rubio.

- ¿Noches? – preguntó con asombro mirando el reloj de la pared - ¡Oh por dios! Yo tenía que haberme ido de aquí hace horas.

- Tranquila, a nosotros también nos sucede – comentó Stear - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro – dijo la joven soltándose el cabello y quitándose los guantes y el guardapolvo - ¿En qué les puedo servir?

-Bien, queríamos saber cómo te fue con las cerámicas que te envié esta mañana.

- Ah, eso… sí las vi, están en esa caja de ahí – dijo ella señalando a un estante – Romanas ¿no? Yo diría que… ¿70 u 80 d.C.? Por la técnica de coloreado.

- Muy bien Susanna pero… no les has hecho nada.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera cariño? – dijo ella acercándose al rubio con las manos en las caderas.

- Bueno, te las envié para ver si las podías reconstruir.

- ¿Qué si puedo? ¡Por supuesto que puedo! - exclamó la mujer – pero son un montón de piececillas, es un rompecabezas bastante complicado el que me envías; no esperabas que lo hiciera hoy ¿verdad, cariño? – dijo ella, acercándose.

Albert miró a su amigo como pidiendo auxilio. Stear de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared, intentaba aguantarse la risa. La tipa iba de frente y sin tapujos.

- Ehm… bueno Susanna… es un poco urgente ¿sabes?

- ¿Urgente?- dijo soltando una risita - Sí, sí; todo en esta universidad es urgente, no hay nada que no me envíen que pueda esperar una semana, todo es _"para ayer_" – dijo ella, retirándose y tomando su bolso y su abrigo del perchero – Pero ¿tengo ayuda? ¡Claro que no! Porque la decana Grey automáticamente se vuelve senil cada vez que se la pido… ¿Quieres ver todo lo urgente que tengo? ¡Revisa esa repisa! – dijo, señalando con el pulgar una repisa de 5 pisos, y de cómo 4 metros de larga apoyada en la pared del fondo – ¡Todo eso es "urgente", mi amor! Así que coge ticket, y ten paciencia… como yo.

La joven se empinó, dio un beso a Albert en la barbilla dejándolo seco, pasó al lado de Stear agitando sus dedos a modo de despedida, y salió contoneando su espectacular figura por la puerta del laboratorio.

- ¡Hey! Apaga el foco – le dijo Stear a Albert dándole una palmada en la espalda.

El rubio alargó la mano y apagó la lámpara de la mesa de trabajo de Susana.

- Ese no ¡El de la cara, idiota! Pareces quinceañero. – exclamó Stear soltando una carcajada.

- ¡No me jodas la vida y camina que se nos va! Necesitamos que nos ayude.- exclamó el alto rubio apretando el paso.

- ¡Susanna! – exclamaron ambos jóvenes que tuvieron que trotar para alcanzar el taconeo de la joven restauradora ya en el estacionamiento – Susanna, no nos dejaste decirte lo que te queríamos decir. – dijo Stear alcanzándola cerca de su carro.

- Sí ya, las cerámicas… - suspiró ella- Mañana comienzo ¿bueno? Pero no me presionen que eso no estará en dos días ¡Es el medio trabajito el que tengo ahí! Grey otra vez fingió demencia ante mi petición de un asistente y literalmente me hago ochos en ese laboratorio ¡Ya ven la hora que me coge trabajando y no avanzo nada!– respondió la joven, abriendo la puerta del carro y tirando el abrigo y el bolso dentro.

- No, pensándolo bien las cerámicas pueden esperar Susanna – dijo Albert suavemente al ver contrariada a la joven – lo que realmente ¡realmente! Me urge, es esto.

Albert apartó el plástico de burbuja que envolvía lo que llevaba entre las manos y Susanna Marlow se quedó de una pieza.

-¡_Gladius Libertatem_! – exclamó ella en un susurro, sin poder apartar los ojos celestes del artículo de madera que tomó entre sus manos. –

- Qué ¿Ahora todo el mundo de pronto sabe cómo se llama esa cosa? – preguntó Stear.

- ¡Ay Alistear! Esto es básico de la universidad, hombre. – dijo ella con dejo fastidiado.

- ¡Soy osteoarqueólogo! Estudié de huesos no de espadas de madera…

- La única vez que vi un _Gladius Libertatem _tenía 12 años y mi padre intentaba restaurar uno, sin mucho éxito debo decir; y es que nunca se ha encontrado uno en tan buenas condiciones como para ser restaurado ¿Eso es lo que hallaron en la calle Dover? – preguntó ella al rubio haciendo caso omiso del muchacho de gafas - ¿La tumba de un gladiador libre?

- Mejor – dijo Albert – según Stear los huesos de la tumba son femeninos así que creemos que… bueno…

- ¿¡Una _gladiatrix_!? – peguntó ella boquiabierta a medio camino de una sonrisa - ¡Dios mío!

- Bueno ¿Puedes trabajarla o qué? – preguntó Stear en medio de un bostezo.

- Depende – dijo ella - ¿Qué es lo que quieren que le haga?

- La placa de la empuñadura… – dijo Albert tomando el _gladius _de entre las manos de la chica y mostrándole la pieza en cuestión – Si no me equivoco, aquí debería estar grabado el nombre del emperador Vespasiano, el año y, lo más importante: el nombre del gladiador a quien le fue otorgado el _gladius_. Ahora está carcomida y oxidada, pero si tú puedes restaurarlo y el nombre es femenino, podríamos confirmar que tenemos la tumba de una auténtica _gladiatrix_.

- Bueno… eso realmente es un poquito más complicado de lo que suena… ¡Pero claro que sí! – exclamó la joven entusiasmada – llévalo a mi laboratorio mañana a las 9 en punto, te prometo que me pondré a trabajar en ello inmediatamente, y te mostraré algo que creo que te gustará.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mañana te lo muestro cariño, no comas ansias – dijo ella guiñando un ojo y subiendo a su carro – Y deberían irse a descansar, se ven horribles los dos.

- ¡Gracias Susanna, de verdad muchas gracias! – dijo Albert sonriente.

- No me agradezcas tanto y más bien prepárate para pagarme. – dijo ella, pícara.

- ¿Pagarte? – preguntó el rubio extrañado.

- Una cena, tú y yo solos, en un buen restaurante; velas, vino, algún plato mediterráneo. Cuando te devuelva tu _gladius_ restaurado y sepamos el nombre de tu gladiador ¡o gladiadora! ¿qué dices?

- Claro Susanna, será un placer. – respondió Albert sonriendo.

- ¡Bien! Te espero mañana 9 en punto en mi laboratorio. Hasta luego.

El carro de la joven rubia dio un giro y salió por la garita del estacionamiento privado, los dos amigos se miraron y soltaron la risa al mismo tiempo.

-¡Le gustas a esa rubia! – exclamó Stear.

-¡No! ¿En serio? ¡Qué bárbara!

-Sí hermano ¡Qué bárbara! Esa mujer es despampanante, te sacaste la lotería.

- Calla, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que andar de conquista. Tenemos que descubrirlo todo acerca de esta tumba en 8 días.

-Claro que sí Albert no te preocupes… Una _gladiatrix_ confirmada ¡Haremos historia! ¡Y Neil Leagan beberá bilis hasta que se envenene él sólo!

Las risas de ambos hombres se fueron desvaneciendo por el pasillo que llevaba de vuelta a sus laboratorios.

-o-


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

**Londinum-Britania Romana**

**Año 73, después de Cristo.**

Hace ya varias semanas que llevaban viajando en aquella especie de jaula-carreta en que las transportaban.

La rotura de cabeza que la mantuvo inconsciente durante un par de días fue medio curada por una de sus compatriotas que, con las manos atadas y sin más recurso que el agua que les dan para beber, no fue mucho lo que se pudo hacer.  
Pero superó el sangrado y la hinchazón, ahora estaba bien… bueno, dentro de lo posible.

Cuando abrió los ojos luego de varios días, éstos le escocían terriblemente; indicio de que, en algún momento de su inconsciencia, había tenido fuerte fiebre, y como era de suponerse, despertó acompañada de una jaqueca terrible que la mantuvo mareada y vomitando todo un día por el bamboleo interminable de la triste carreta, aunque ya no tenía nada que vomitar.

Se descubrió limitada de movimiento, lo primero que quiso hacer al despertar fue estirarse, pero las tiras de cuero que sujetaban fuertemente sus manos y los grilletes de hierro en sus pies no se lo permitieron.

Descubrió que iba en aquel mal ensamblado método de transporte, que no estaba sola y que no sólo había mujeres de su nación.

Diferentes colores de piel, de ojos, de cabellos iban apiñados en aquella jaula; diferentes tipos de lenguas se confundían en las plegarias y los llantos que se levantaban de vez en cuando.  
Lo primero, preguntó por sus hijos. Casi respiró aliviada cuando le confirmaron que habían logrado huir hacia los árboles. Sólo se la habían llevado a ella.

Oró a sus dioses porque así haya sido, que no hubiera otro grupo de raptores y que sus hijos hayan logrado llegar a salvo a los brazos de su padre.

Luego, que dónde estaban… nadie le supo dar razón, pero ya habían pasado una ciudad donde un par de niñas habían sido entregadas por sus captores a cambio de algunas piezas de plata.

Algunas noches sus captores sacan a rastras a alguna de ellas; las que quedan, de lejos escuchan gritar a la elegida y pedir clemencia mientras las risas de los desalmados resuenan al tiempo que gozan lo que quieren del cuerpo de la pobre esclava a la que devuelven hecha un guiñapo.

Las madres aferran a sus hijas cuando ellos acampan por las noches y eligen a una mujer, pero ellos no son tan tontos. Las infantes y las doncellas son bienes carísimos ¡muy bien pagadas! Jamás dañarían tal mercancía.

Más tarde llegaron a otra ciudad donde unas chicas de piel oscura fueron subastadas ante el público, los hombres que se las llevaron no se veían nada amables.

En una ocasión la sacaron a ella junto con otras mujeres; ella se mordió a propósito un extremo de la lengua y cuando se acercó el cliente a mirarla de cerca, se hizo la enferma y tosió aparatosamente, salpicando de sangre el rostro del tipo.

Eso le valió unas buenas bofetadas, para que se le quitara lo _"creativa"._

Ahora mismo estaban en Londinum, la capital del imperio romano en ese territorio. Una ciudad enorme con caminos empedrados y grandes casas de piedra blanca.  
Hombres y mujeres vestidos elegantemente pasean por todos lados seguidos de sus esclavos, y los viandantes ofrecen sus mercancías dando voces, cantando las bondades de sus productos en idiomas que ella no entiende.

Ahí, en aquel gran mercado, se detienen.

A los jalones sacan a un grupo de las más jovencitas y las suben a una tarima ante la cual la gente comienza a congregarse.

Una mujer extravagante de ropa de colores y exageradas pinturas en el rostro se lleva a 4 de ellas apenas púberes ¡las más bonitas! Un hombre de barba y vestimenta oscura se lleva a dos más y a las más infantiles se las pide una dama de vestir sobrio y elegante.

Sus captores han hecho la venta del día ¡buena venta! Por lo alegres que les oye comentar.  
Ya se lo gastarán más tarde en vino y les echarán unos mendrugos de pan a ellas.

Luego vendrán bebidos y abusarán de alguna.

La joven de ojos verdes tiembla de asco sólo de pensar en la noche que la elijan a ella ¡Pero primero les arranca la entrepierna con los dientes antes de permitir que la toquen!

Un tipo gordo se acerca a la jaula abanicándose afanosamente, la mira fijo como auscultándola; dice algo a los comerciantes y de pronto la puerta de la jaula se abre y ella es sacada de ahí a los jalones.

Es la primera vez en más de una semana que la dejan ponerse en pie y sus piernas tiemblan como las de un bebé que apenas intenta aprender a caminar.

El hombre gordo la mira, la toma por los hombros, la voltea hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Le da una palmada en la nalga izquierda y ella siente ganas de golpearlo; la pone frente a sí de nuevo y le palpa los pechos con ambas manos a lo que ella levanta sus manos atadas intentando darle un golpe, pero es sometida por sus captores… el tipo ríe sorprendido.  
Le toma el rostro con una mano mientras con la otra separa sus labios claramente revisando sus dientes como si ella fuera un caballo.

Y ella piensa _¿Quiere ver si tengo buenos dientes? ¡Bien! _ Entonces abre la boca y atrapa el índice de aquel atrevido con toda la fuerza de su mandíbula.  
El tipo grita y se debate, la golpea en el rostro con el abanico pero ella no lo suelta.

La sangre babosa del gordo romano mana por su mentón mientras el tipo casi cae de rodillas llorando como una criatura implorando auxilio, y no hay palo que caiga sobre ella que la haga soltarlo.  
Sólo un puñetazo propinado con toda fuerza en su mejilla y que la hace perder el sentido consigue que la salvaje caledonia suelte aquel dedo que casi ha quedado en el hueso antes de lograr partirlo en dos como era su deseo.

El tipo es auxiliado de inmediato por sus esclavos y se marcha lloriqueando, sudoroso y maldiciendo.  
Uno de los captores, furioso, lanza una maldición soez y le propina una patada en el costado a la mujer que, inconsciente en el suelo terroso, no siente nada.

Despertará varias horas más tarde, con un terrible dolor en las costillas y el ojo derecho completamente cerrado de la hinchazón, y seguramente se ha ganado el no comer ni beber por un par de días.

Pero todo eso la tiene sin cuidado, no es la primera vez que lo hace, se ha librado así varias veces ya de ser vendida, y lo seguirá haciendo si solo de ese modo puede salvarse, hasta que se cansen y la dejen volver a su hogar, o la maten a golpes.

Al llegar a un poblado cercano, no puede evitar llorar cuando separan a una de sus compatriotas de su hija casadera junto a la que fuera raptada.

La mujer grita, gime y suplica de rodillas que no la separen de su hija… Su hija doncella, que es hermosa como un sol recién amanecido.

Se aferran de las manos luchando por no ceder a los jaloneos de aquellos desalmados, hasta que una patada en el pecho de la mujer logra por fin romper el triste lazo que las unía.  
Ella piensa en sus hijas, y entre lágrimas una vez más ora a sus dioses pidiendo que estén bien y que su padre las proteja de todo mal.

Varios kilómetros después, aún resonarían en los oídos de todas, los gritos de desesperación de la niña que nunca jamás volverá a ver a su madre.  
Pero sería la última vez que presenciaría tan doloroso espectáculo: no quedan más niñas en la carreta, todas han sido vendidas una tras de otra a los burdeles más lujosos de la Britania Romana.

…...

Días más tarde Susanna Marlowe aprovecha su hora de almuerzo intentando descifrar el intrincado rompecabezas de cerámicas antiguas que Albert le ha llevado.  
Mientras devora un sándwich de atún con mostaza, con el dedo índice de la mano libre va trayendo y llevando trocitos que no son más que casi esquirlas de cerámica para ver cuál encaja en la pieza que cree tener ya dilucidada y que, si no se equivoca, es un rostro humano.

Lo deja por ahora y, mientras suelta un suspiro resignado, da otra mordida al sándwich de atún, y su mirada se pasea por ese despacho suyo lleno de cosas que esperan ser revisadas con suma urgencia.

Seguro que no demora en recibir los memos y las quejas por sus demoras, y es que lo ha dejado todo para después, y poder dedicarse a lo que Albert le había pedido.  
Ahora, conformándose con ese pobre sándwich y un botellín de agua al ambiente ya más bien tibia, se pregunta si una cena será suficiente pago a todo lo que está haciendo por él.

El pensamiento pícaro le hace aflorar una sonrisilla traviesa.

Su mirada celeste se posa en la mesa de trabajo que tiene más adelante en la que reposa el gladius que Albert le entregara.  
No ha avanzado mucho la verdad; se dio cuenta que con el instrumento que tenía no le bastaba para poder restaurar aquella placa de bronce.  
Era muy fina y había recibido mucho daño; está terriblemente raspada y bastante oxidada y con los instrumentos que tiene ahora solo conseguiría destruirla antes de poder averiguar algo de ella. Necesita un aparato más sofisticado; pero la decana Grey cuida los fondos de la universidad como si estuvieran en la ruina.

El día siguiente de aquella noche en que platicaron del gladius por primera vez Albert y Stear fueron puntuales a las 9 am a su laboratorio, esperando por aquello que ella les deseaba mostrar.

- ¡Albert! Hola pasa… ¿tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó la joven al hombre de cabello oscuro que acompañaba al rubio.

- Dijiste 9 am y aquí estamos Susana… – respondió él, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Se lo dije a él, no a ti! ¿Qué no tienes alguna clase que impartir?– replicó ella sin terminar de dejarlo entrar a la oficina.

- Sí, pero ya dejé a mi becario dictando algo, no te preocupes está cubierto.

- ¡Busca algo qué hacer…!

- Perdonen – dijo Albert carraspeando - ¿podemos dejar de jugar? Todos tenemos muchísimo qué hacer, pero realmente nos interesa saber lo que querías mostrar Susanna.

- ¡Aish! – suspiró la joven – entra ¡metiche!… Bueno, Albert ¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre Amazona y Aquilea?

- ¿Amazona y Aquilea? Mmm… no, lo siento no sé quiénes son.

- Hace más o menos 10 años – comenzó Susanna mientras apagaba las luces y encendía un proyector de slides - descubrieron en Turquía, la antigua Halicarnaso que formaba parte del imperio romano en esa época, este relieve en piedra.

En la pared blanca de su oficina se proyectó la imagen de una piedra gris sobre la cual se veía tallados dos guerreros en franco combate.

- En principio – continuó la joven pasando de una imagen a otra y señalando con un puntero de luz – se creyó que no era más que la representación de dos guerreros en combate, o dos gladiadores en la arena. Luego ya los estudiosos se han ido percatando de más cosas; como por ejemplo, esto que se ve en la parte inferior, en primera instancia se pensó que eran las cabezas de dos espectadores. Luego cayeron en cuenta de que la arena romana no era una tarima sino un cuenco, los que observaban a los gladiadores no lo hacían de abajo hacia arriba sino de arriba hacia abajo. Se llegó a la conclusión de que no eran cabezas sino sus cascos, pues traen sus cabezas descubiertas. Albert cariño, tú que eres el experto ¿cuándo un gladiador se quita el casco?

-Pues… cuando ha sido vencido o cuando está pidiendo clemencia.

- ¡Exacto! Pero es imposible que dos gladiadores estén pidiendo clemencia al mismo tiempo y vencidos no se ven, de hecho es claro que están en plena contienda. Se pensó que uno de los dos era el vencido que pedía clemencia y el otro se quitó el casco para pedir clemencia por él. Pero sabemos que así no funcionaba la arena romana.

- Susanna, no estoy comprendiendo nada ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo nuestro? – dijo Stear

- Espera… Luego ya se fijaron en otras cosas del relieve, por ejemplo en que debajo del escudo de la imagen de la derecha hay una protuberancia muy marcada, quizá un músculo pero ¿tan grande y redondo? Con la otra no se ha podido llegar a mayores conclusiones pues como bien se ve, tiene daños irreparables a la altura del pecho. Lo más concluyente, debajo de ellas claramente se puede leer en _griego "Amazona y Aquilea"_ y dudo mucho que esas dos palabras hagan referencia a los nombres de quienes tallaron esto; no, son los nombres de las guerreras representadas. Son dos mujeres, dos gladiadoras en la arena.

- Espera, espera ¿Me estás queriendo decir que eso es un seno? – preguntó Stear con una sonrisilla, ajustándose las gafas.

- No era raro ver esclavas con el pecho descubierto Alistear, y las gladiadoras, de haberlas, lo más probable es que fueran mujeres esclavizadas para entretenimiento de los hombres… como si los burdeles y las esclavas domésticas no hubieran sido suficientes. Por otro lado, aunque suene irónico, la sociedad romana era bastante igualitaria en algunos aspectos; se me ha ocurrido a mí que, si los gladiadores a veces luchaban semidesnudos ¿por qué las gladiadoras –de haberlas- no harían lo mismo? Y si es cosa de entretenimiento, mujeres dándose de ostias desnudas es aún más llamativo ¿no?

- ¿Como las de la televisión? ¡Interesante!– exclamó Stear.

- ¿Ves? – Susanna lo miró con cuchillas en los ojos - Más de mil quinientos años y el pensamiento masculino sigue siendo igual de cochino… Ya para más "inri" fíjense en el cabello de la imagen de la izquierda, la que tiene el pecho dañado; tiene la cabeza coronada con lo que parece ser una trenza, peinado simple y característico de la mujer romana de la época.

-Pero ¿y los cascos en el suelo, qué?

- No lo tengo claro Alistear, pero me parece a mí, y si conozco a los hombres, estas mujeres con seguridad no cubrían sus rostros. Si la cuestión de los gladiadores era el entretenimiento y las gladiatrices eran variedad, seguramente los dueños de los ludos elegían a mujeres bonitas para hacerlo más interesante, más llamativo; y ningún empresario de espectáculos va a cubrirle el rostro a una mujer bonita, máxime si lo que desea es llamar la atención.

- ¡Lo que diera por poder tener en mis manos ese relieve y estudiarlo! – exclamó Albert luego de un momento de silencio.

- La piedra ya ha recibido todo tipo de estudios, cariño – dijo ella encendiendo las luces y acercándose a él – carbono 14, potasio-argón, termoluminiscencia… ¡Nómbralo! Ya se hizo, además de los mejores curadores de la fecha que la trabajaron tratando de dejarla lo más clara posible. Mi padre fue uno de ellos.

- ¿Y dónde está esa piedra? ¡Quisiera verla!

- Pues… en el Museo de Londres, querido. Pero, no creo que te hiciera mucha gracia ir hasta donde tu buen amigo Neil Leagan y pedirle que te deje mirar de cerca una de sus piezas de exposición.

Albert bajó la cabeza pasándose una mano por el cabello, contrariado mientras su amigo susurraba una palabrota.

- Pero pueden ir a la exposición, quiero decir es un país libre y la entrada al museo es para todo público. Si quieren verla está ahí para que cualquiera lo vea. – dijo ella.

- No, no valdría la pena – dijo Albert con dejo desconsolado – verla a un metro de distancia es lo mismo que verla en las diapositivas; si no la tengo en mis manos será lo mismo que nada.

- ¡Además, no vale la pena para que Legan te haga pasar un mal rato, que lo haría! No lo conoceré…- dijo Stear.

- Bueno, esto era lo que quería enseñarles; esa la única referencia oficial, hasta ahora, de la existencia de mujeres gladiadoras.

- Hasta ahora… - balbuceó Albert pensativo.

- Sí… hasta ahora. Pero sin pruebas más concluyentes, el asunto sigue siendo no más que una leyenda. Como el mito de Helena de Troya o las sirenas. Se las conoce por las viejas historias y hasta por alguna que otra representación en piedra o pintura, pero una prueba sólida de que existieron, no hay.

- ¡Nosotros daremos esa prueba! – exclamo el joven de gafas.

- Stear, no digas esas cosas, nosotros tampoco estamos seguros de nada.

- No todavía pero tengo un pálpito Albert, ya te lo he dicho.

- Yo no hago nada con tus pálpitos,hombre.

- ¡No es sólo un pálpito! – exclamó Stear – ¿No tenemos pruebas ya de sobra para creerlo? Una mujer enterrada de manera tan extraña, con lujo y pompa pero entre los relegados de la sociedad; una mujer sepultada con armas ¡Y el gladius! Tú mismo dijiste que esa era una prueba concluyente ¡No puede ser otra cosa Albert convéncete!

- Pues, Alistear habla con sentido por primera vez desde que lo conozco – dijo Susanna.

- Ahm… ¿Gracias?

- No te ofendas amigo, lo digo en broma pero en serio también… Albert, ciertamente el hallazgo que ustedes han hecho es muy extraño y tiene pruebas más que sólidas para pensar que esa tumba pertenece a una gladiadora. Sólo tenemos que seguir haciendo nuestro trabajo, seguir hilando los cabos sueltos, seguir escudriñando las pruebas que tenemos en la mano. Albert, yo aún no sé nada sobre esas cerámicas y esa espada de madera, pero estoy casi convencida de que ustedes tienes a una auténtica gladiatrix.

- Susanna, el gladius… - murmuró Albert, sacando de su maleta el artículo delicadamente envuelto en plástico de burbuja.

- Tranquilo – dijo ella tomándolo – me dedicaré a ello de inmediato, lo volveré mi prioridad ¡Te lo prometo!

- ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! No sabes lo importante que es para mí.

- Por eso, será mi prioridad – dice ella suavemente dedicándole una dulce sonrisa - Si es importante para ti, lo será para mí.

- Ejem… Susanna, dijiste que todo eso que tienes almacenado ahí era urg…

- ¡Calla Cornwell! – exclamó ella – trabajaré en esto con todo mi empeño. Además, si van a descubrir a una auténtica gladiatrix ¡quiero ser parte del equipo!

Ahora, mientras terminaba su sándwich, Susanna pensaba en el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer.

Ciertamente era interesante, y estaba casi tan convencida como los dos profesores de que la tumba pertenecía a una gladiatrix.  
Aun no logaba averiguar nada, pero algo le decía que Stear Cornwell y Albert Andrew no estaban tan alejados de esa realidad.

Sonó su celular y al sacarlo de su bolsillo frunció el entrecejo al reconocer el número de quien le llamaba luego de tantos meses.  
¿Interés a estas alturas del partido? O será que quizá, ella Stear y Albert no son las únicas personas que están convencidas de que la tumba de Great Dover St. Tenía dentro algo en verdad grande.

¿Qué demonios querría esta vez? Aunque uhm… Quizá, de pronto se le haya ocurrido de donde sacar el artefacto que necesita.

…...

La carreta-jaula sigue paseando por aquella gran ciudad; pasan por una enorme estructura que deja anonada a la joven madre caledonia y sus acompañantes, que ya son pocas.  
Es una estructura de piedra, de forma redonda ¡gigantesca! Con muros tan altos como pinos y muchas puertas ovaladas en sus costados.

Cantidades de personas hacen filas largas para entrar por cada una de ellas, mientras a sus afueras más viandantes ofrecen frutas, piezas de carne asada, bebidas frescas, que la gente compra mientras espera para poder entrar.

¿Será este otro mercado? ¿Tan pronto? De pronto se desmoraliza, siente el ojo derecho como si le fuera a reventar de lo inflamado que lo tiene; no cree soportar otra paliza como la de recién.

Casi siente alivio cuando la carreta en la que es prisionera, pasa de largo aquel enorme lugar, que no es otra cosa que el gran coliseo de Londres que se estrenaba al público apenas aquel día.

Días después, las cuatro mujeres con las que aún iba, han sido vendidas como esclavas domésticas.  
Con un trozo de su sucia ropa, intenta limpiar la sangre que mana de su labio inferior.  
Ha recibido bofetadas de nuevo, y no es para menos, con todo el destrozo que causó esta vez… pero de nuevo logró no ser vendida.

Al ver los caminos desolados por los que va la carreta se pregunta si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse vendida en algún sitio cercano, pues sabe que cada vez se aleja más y más de su hogar.  
Quizá si se hubiera quedado en algún burdel; tal vez en unos días habría escapar y volver a casa ¡Qué tonta! Era un buen plan ¡cómo no se le ocurrió antes!

Su lamentación se vuelve desesperación cuando a lo lejos comienza a escuchar el graznido desaforado de las gaviotas y el aroma salobre le inunda las fosas nasales.  
¡No por los dioses! Si la embarcan para cruzar el mar nunca volverá a su hogar, a su familia.

Jamás sabrá como regresar si sale de la isla.

Amargas lágrimas de desolación ruedan por sus mejillas pues sabe que, por mucho escándalo que haga ahora, por mucho que la castiguen, no logrará liberarse.  
Que está atada de pies y manos y está sola entre sus captores.  
Que está débil por los varios días sin comer que su mal comportamiento le ha devengado y no tendrá fuerzas para luchar por zafarse de las cadenas.

Aferrada a los barrotes de su jaula llora desconsoladamente. Ahora sabe que jamás volverá a ver a sus hijos, a su pequeño varón ¡su orgullo! Para quien tenía el nombre perfecto.  
A sus hijas, las flores más hermosas de toda Alba.  
A su esposo, el hombre más apuesto, bueno y valiente que había conocido jamás.

Ahora sabía con certeza que jamás ¡Jamás volvería a su hogar.

-o-


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**Galia Lugdunensis **

**(antigua Francia-Canal de la Mancha)**

**Año 73, después de Cristo**

- Jajajajajajaja – un hombre alto de toga gris y abanico reía a mandíbula batiente escuchando al árabe que le acompañaba - ¡A mí no me quieras encasquetar tu mercancía "huesuda", moro sinvergüenza! Déjala en cualquier burdel de la zona; regálala, cámbiala por algo de vino y un par de alegres mujerzuelas para ti y tus hombres.

¿Crees que no lo intentamos ya? Desde Verulamiun he tratado de colocarla en algún burdel, nadie la quiere ni regalada. Es que no veas lo rebelde que es ¡Y fuerte! Le ha partido la cara a cualquiera de mis hombres en más de una ocasión y cuando fuimos a conseguirlas dejó muerto a uno en el suelo ¡Debí haberla dejado entonces! Nos ha costado demasiado. Es dura como una roca, nunca he visto una mujer que aguante tanta paliza sin doblegarse… Además, muerde. Y ningún hombre en sus cabales pagará ni medio denario en un burdel por una mujer que muerde, si me comprendes lo que quiere decir.

- Jajajajajajaja ¡Una joyita es la que llevas! Hasta interesante se la escucha.

- Es una mujer dura – decía el árabe, sucio y maloliente, al hombre de toga gris y abanico que le acompañaba – ¡y además es bella! te aseguro que de algo ha de servirte.

-¿Por qué haría yo negocio contigo, moro? Eres un traficante de putas y yo no compro putas.

- Sí, sí ya sé Tulio – dijo el hombre rascándose la sien – pero te aseguro que esta no es como las otras, es como las que tú usas para tus espectáculos, esta te servirá a ti. Mira, te la dejo barata. Lo único que queremos es deshacernos de ella para poder volver a traer más.

- Pero por qué te complicas hombre ¡Mátala! si quieres deshacerte de una mercancía que no se vende, mátala.

- Nos ha costado viaje, comida, gastos en metal, muchos malos ratos y hasta un muerto; ya nos queda claro que no vamos a ganar ni un denario con ella, por lo menos recuperar lo que se ha invertido.

- Aish – suspiró el romano abanicándose – No me vas a dejar en paz ¿cierto?

- Al menos dale una mirada Tulio, antes de que digas que no a rajatabla.

- Está bien, está bien ¡Moro terco! la veré. ¿Cuál es?

El árabe hace un gesto, y se aparecen dos de sus compañeros con la mujer que apenas puede arrastrar los pies con los grilletes que trae puestos.

El vestido que lleva es un harapo sucio de tierra y sangre seca.

Sus cabellos largos están tan enredados que parece que trajera un solo nudo encima de su cabeza y de tan sucios ya ni se nota que son rubios.

Está tan flaca que el trapo que la cubre parece sujeto con un par de ramas, que son sus brazos, ya no se define si las manchas oscuras que la cubren son suciedad o moretones, lleva el labio reventado y un ojo casi cerrado por la hinchazón que tiene en el lado derecho de la cara.

- Pero… ¿¡Me estás viendo la cara de estúpido!? – ruge Tulio al verla - ¿Esta mierda es lo que pretendes venderme? ¡Esto es una porquería, una piltrafa! Fuerte dices ¡guapa! ¿Dónde? No me hagas perder mi tiempo…

- ¿Y qué querías? Hemos tenido que disciplinarla varias veces por todas sus salvajadas.

- ¿¡Disciplinarla!? Oye, hazme caso y mátala de una vez ¡si ya has empezado! Mírala, esa no te aguanta un golpe más y si no la alimentas hoy mañana ya la puedes tirar a los buitres. – El romano hizo un gesto obsceno.

- ¡Úsala para abrir el espectáculo! – exclamó el árabe caminando detrás del contrariado romano – Esta flaca y golpeada pero entretendrá un rato a la audiencia, si la pones con un león o dos, tienes al menos 10 minutos de algarabía ¡te lo prometo!

- ¡Esa no me sirve ni para limpiar la sangre de la arena!

- ¡Eh tú, ven acá! – exclamó el árabe haciendo venir a uno de sus hombres – Míralo bien Tulio

- ¡Ja! ¿Me quieres vender a tus hombres ahora?

- No, pero quiero que te fijes en sus heridas, y el de allá ¿ves el corte que tiene en el brazo? No puede moverlo desde entonces.

- ¿Y Yo qué tengo que ver?

- ¡Esa perra lo hizo!- exclamó el árabe señalando a la demacrada mujer – Hace menos de una semana se pasó de lista en una casa donde la quisimos vender como doméstica, fingió ponerse dócil y sumisa, hasta le sonrió a la dueña cuando comenzó a ver si le servía. Una vez dentro, agarró una vara que sirve para bajar la fruta de los árboles y se puso a reventar todo lo que tenía a su paso. ¡La dueña se puso como loca! Cuatro esclavos no pudieron contenerla, a mis hombres los dejó como los ves, tuve que lanzarle de lejos un taco de madera justo en la sien y dar gracias de mi puntería. ¡Es que la única manera de controlarla es dormirla de un golpe! Obviamente la dueña ya no la quiso en su casa, perdimos no sólo la venta, sino que tuvimos que pagar en metálico todos los destrozos antes de que la mujer hiciera venir a los guardias de la ciudad.

- Jajajajajajajaja ¡Calla hombre calla que me matas de la risa! Eres un estúpido, sabiendo lo salvaje que es no debiste desatarla hasta que estuviera encadenada al barracón, y tú, con los cobres bien metidos en la bolsa.

- Tulio, jamás la desatamos. Ella nunca ha sido desatada desde que la atrapamos. Todo lo que ha hecho, lo ha hecho con las manos atadas y con grilletes en los tobillos.

El romano volteó y la miró pensativo.

-¿Esa mujer escuálida y pequeñaja? ¡Me estás timando moro!

-¡Te lo juro por Alá!

- ¿Hace cuánto que la tienes?

-No sé, tres o cuatro meses… Cógela Tulio ¡ya no sé qué hacer con ella!

- ¿Y por qué no la dejas libre, y que se vaya a su casa?

-Yo soy un comerciante Tulio, y dejar escapar el botín no es negocio. Además, ya está muy lejos, nunca llegaría. Para eso mejor te la dejo por unas cuantas piezas de plata y que sirva de algo su maldita existencia.

- Mmm… - murmuró el hombre e hizo una seña para que se acercaran dos esclavos negros abisinios de su propiedad, les entregó dos garrotes y les indicó que fueran hacia ella.

Los hombres miraron a la mujer y se miraron entre ellos no muy convencidos.

-¿Qué esperan? – Increpó el romano - ¡Vayan a hacer lo que les digo!

-¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?- preguntó el moro espantado.

-Pruebo la mercancía. – respondió el romano.

-Pero ¿estás loco? ¡La van a matar!

-Tranquilo moro, si la matan te la pago; pero yo no voy a comprar esa cosa si no estoy seguro de que me puede servir.

Los dos hombres inseguros se acercaron a la pequeña y sucia rubia que, de pie bajo el sol, los vio acercarse. Primero los vio venir sin tener claras sus intenciones, cuando el primero se le fue encima ella lo esquivó por un pelo.

¿¡Por qué!? ¿Qué había hecho ella para que la castigaran ahora?

Mientras esquivaba al alto abisinio con toda la pericia que podía, miraba a sus captores sin entender qué sucedía ¿Es que acaso al no lograr venderla, iban a matarla? ¿Así? ¿¡A palos, como a los perros rabiosos!?

Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el elegante romano de toga gris que había dado la orden, quien cruzado de brazos, fríamente observaba.

Lo odió en ese momento.

No iba a dejarse, si querían matarla seguro lo lograrían, pero definitivamente no se los iba a dejar fácil.

Entrelazó sus manos atadas convirtiéndolas en un solo puño que asestó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el rostro de uno de sus atacantes haciéndolo tambalear.

Cuando se le acercó el otro con el garrote en ristre, ella le asestó una patada en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder, pero ella cayó sentada a la tierra por su debilidad.

El primer abisinio se acercó a ella mostrando los dientes de furia con el ojo izquierdo cerrado a causa del golpe.

La mujer se arrastró como un gusano sobre sí misma hasta que palpó en el suelo algo metálico; sin ver siquiera lo que era se puso de pie como pudo y batió sobre su cabeza lo que resultó ser un grillete con su cadena.  
Por nada no deja sin nariz a uno de sus atacantes que, muy convencidos intentaban seguir atacándola.

- ¡Golpéala inútil! – gritó el romano desde su distancia.

Los esclavos intentaban obedecer, pero ella seguía haciendo girar la cadena sobre su cabeza impidiendo que ellos la esquivaran.

Uno de ellos se arriesgó a parar la trayectoria del objeto con una de sus manazas, lográndolo, no sin hacerse daño en la piel, y cuando la tuvo aferrada, tiró de ella con todas fuerzas haciéndola brincar hacia adelante, y caer pesadamente sobre el piso de tierra.

Supo que estaba perdida, los tenía a ambos encima. Miró a su alrededor y sólo logró ver a sus captores que reían y al romano que la miraba grave y conspicuo con una mano en el mentón.

Los dos esclavos se acercaron a ella con los garrotes en las manos, ella intentó ponerse en pie pero sus piernas, débiles por los interminables días en la carreta, la poca alimentación y las palizas, no lograron ayudarla.  
Como pudo gateó hacia una pared y se agazapó desesperada y resignada. Ni cuenta se había dado que había comenzado a llorar y gemir como una niña pequeña. Creyendo que sería su último pensamiento, lo dedicó a rememorar los rostros de sus hijos y de su esposo.

- ¡BASTA! – escuchó de pronto, abrió de par en par los ojos, sorprendida de saberse aún con vida; al voltear se dio cuenta que uno de los esclavos se había quedado como estatua a dos palmos de ella, con el garrote levantado listo para dar el golpe.

Los esclavos se apartaron tomando distancia mientras Tulio el romano se acercaba a ella agachándose a su lado.

- Shh shh tranquila – susurró levantando las manos cuando la vio revolverse asustada en su rincón – no voy a hacerte nada ¿ves? No traigo nada con qué lastimarte; solo, déjame verte un poco.

Le tomó el rostro con una mano, intentando escrutar entre la mugre que la cubría, como si buscara algo, como si intentara reconocerla; con la otra mano le levantó el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro y frunció el entrecejo. Se mojó el pulgar con la lengua y comenzó a tallar su frente hasta que le hizo daño, en el sitio donde llevaba tatuada la línea azul de mujer casada de su clan.

La tomó de los brazos, auscultando primero uno y luego el otro entre los harapos que llevaba. Halló otro tatuaje que también intentó borrar tallando con su dedo ensalivado. Era un tatuaje pequeño y ya leve, seguramente había sido tatuado en su niñez; era como tres óvalos puntiagudos que se entrelazaban en el centro de un círculo. Un símbolo que él conocía bien.

- Moro ¡De dónde has sacado a esta mujer! – preguntó Tulio, anonadado.

-Pues, de allá arriba en la isla…

- ¡De dónde arriba!

- ¡De arriba, de arriba!... de Londinum para arriba, donde hay muchas montañas y hace frío. Pescaba a la orilla de un lago muy grande… Nunca habíamos ido tan lejos. Ni creo que volvamos. Ahí no hay mujeres ¡Hay bestias!

El romano levantó el rostro de la mujer y la miró fijamente hasta que logró hacer que ella posara sus ojazos verdes en él.

-¿Eres celta, muchacha? – preguntó.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y los sintió llenarse de lágrimas. Después de tanto tiempo, estando tan lejos de su hogar, jamás esperó encontrarse a alguien que hablara su lengua.

Asintió.

Tulio sonrió meneando la cabeza; ahora ya no se le hacía tan rara la fuerza de voluntad de esa mujer pequeñaja como la había llamado.

Hizo un gesto indicando que le trajeran agua.

- Ten ¿tienes sed? – dijo, ofreciéndoselo a ella, pero retiró su rostro mirándolo con desconfianza – Oh no tengas miedo muchacha, es solo agua ¿ves? - Dijo bebiendo él un poco –nada más agua. Bebe… bebe.

Ella tomó el jarro que le ofrecía, con desconfianza. Olió primero, dio un sorbito y lo miró. Luego ya convencida, bebió primero despacio y luego, con avidez. ¡Sintió que nunca en su vida había bebido agua tan fresca!

- Estás muy lejos de tu casa - le decía en tono conciliador – pero si quieres y te portas bien, yo puedo ayudarte a volver.

- Ella lo miró con más desconfianza aún y luego miró por turno a los moros que la habían raptado.

- No te preocupes por ellos – le dijo – esos infelices no volverán a tocarte, siempre y cuando tú y yo lleguemos a un trato. Quieren que yo te compre, y si no lo hago te matarán, porque están hartos de ti… no has sido una chica buena. Pero si te compro, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¿Un acuerdo…? ¿Qué quieres de mí romano?– dijo ella en un susurro.

- Bueno sí, todos queremos algo – respondió él – por ejemplo tú quieres volver a tu casa ¿verdad? y yo claro que también quiero algo, pero lo más importante es que tú quieres volver a tu hogar, con los tuyos, con tu familia. Y yo puedo y quiero ayudarte.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó ella.

- Lo mismo que hiciste hoy – respondió él - ¡Pelear! Pelear con todas tus fuerzas. En mejores condiciones claro, tendrás buena comida, me ocuparé de que estés sana y fuerte.

- No entiendo bien…

- Verás, yo recorro el imperio ofreciendo un espectáculo; mi negocio es entretener a las masas y tú serás parte de ese entretenimiento. Te quedas conmigo y formas parte de ese espectáculo, me haces ganar mucho dinero y luego de un tiempo, digamos prudente, yo te devuelvo a tu casa.

- Un… ¿espéctaculo?

- Sí, sí. Pero no te confundas que no es una simple actuación, tendrás que pelear de verdad por tu vida, pero tienes talento para ello. Si así como estás has logrado cerrarle un ojo de un golpe a un abisinio ¡Ya imagino lo que puedes hacer en buen estado y con el equipo necesario! Lo único que tienes que hacer es ofrecerle a mi público un buen espectáculo, ganarte a la gente, mantenerte viva claro está y luego, volverás a tu casa.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendré que hacer esto?

- Durante el tiempo que a mí me parezca prudente, y todo depende de qué tan bien lo hagas. Yo soy muy práctico, si no me sirves yo te vendo, así de simple. Por eso, que yo cumpla mi parte del trato dependerá de qué tan bien cumplas tú la tuya… pero en estos momentos soy tu única opción, mujer celta. Si no te compro, estos moros abusivos que ya están hartos de ti, te encadenarán los pies a una roca y te arrojarán por un barranco hacia el mar hoy mismo, te lo aseguro; y seguro que tú ya los conoces lo suficiente como para saber que tengo razón.

La mujer recorrió con su mirada verde el patio donde estaban, en un extremo los esclavos abisinios que la habían atacado, ahora pulían unas piezas de metal, en la parte más abierta, unas mujeres que no había visto antes se enfrentaban con espadas de madera resoplando bajo el sol. Una de ellas, alta y de largo cabello cobrizo sujeto en una gruesa trenza, volteó a mirarla sin mucho ánimo y volvió a lo suyo.

- Los hombres que la habían raptado los miraban de lejos, cuchicheando entre ellos y gesticulando.

No sabía bien qué era lo que quería ese hombre de ella, pero definitivamente si seguía con esos moros, como él los llamaba, era cuestión de días o incluso solo horas para que estuviera muerta; por el momento esta parecía ser la única oportunidad de volver algún día a su hogar.

-¿Tengo tu palabra? – le preguntó – Si me quedo contigo y participo en tu… espectáculo, un tiempo ¿Tengo tu palabra de que me dejarás volver a mi hogar?

- Oh pero desde luego ¡Por los dioses! – respondió él – entonces ¿tenemos un trato?

Una vez más miró a las mujeres que luchaban en el patio; sus movimientos, la forma de utilizar los remedos de arma que usaban. Ella podía hacer eso.

- ¡Sí…! – respondió mirándolo fijamente.

- Jajajajajajaja ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Tulio el romano tomándola de los brazos y ayudándola a ponerse de pie - ¡No te vas a arrepentir! Muchacha, verás que soy tu mejor opción – dijo, mientras de su cinto sacó una daga corta - Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Albreasheen… - respondió ella.

- ¡Vaya! Jajaja ¡Lindo nombre! A simple vista, te queda; pero viendo cómo has peleado hoy, e imaginándome lo que podrás hacer en unas cuantas semanas creo que no suena tan…

- Es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres – respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos – y no lo voy a cambiar.

- Bueno, bueno; nadie dijo nada de cambiarte de nombre preciosa. Tranquila- dijo el romano con una sonrisa torcida al mismo tiempo que la daga cortaba las tiras de cuero que, durante meses, la habían mantenido maniatada.

Al instante de sentir sus manos libres, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
De buena gana habría caído al piso llorando de gusto, había sido tratada como un animal durante tantos meses que ese solo gesto de sentirse "libre" por primera vez después de tanto, la hizo sentir como si estuviera por fin a salvo.

Aunque ella sabía bien que no lo estaba…

No confiaba en las palabras del romano ¡ni una sola! Pero sabía que en realidad él era la única opción que tenía por ahora.

- ¡Has hecho tu venta, moro! – exclamó Tulio lanzándole una pequeña bolsita de paño en la que tintinearon unas piezas de plata y algunos cobres – ahora lárgate y que no te vuelva a ver.

-o-


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Tulio y su ludo no permanecerían por mucho tiempo en aquella ciudad, en pocos días lo esperaban en Aquitania donde ya estaba programado el espectáculo para celebrar el nacimiento del hijo del actual gobernador y debía estar puntual; así mismo tenía varios compromisos a lo largo de toda Galia hasta llegar a Tarrago donde lo recibiría su contacto para saber a dónde seguir.

Mientras sus esclavos recogían todas las pertenencias del ludo y cargaban las carretas, él había entregado a su nueva adquisición a dos de sus nuevas compañeras para que la ayudaran a asearse.

- ¡Vaya cabeza la tuya, eh! – dijo una voz de mujer mientras él contaba los denarios ganados durante su estancia - ¿Has visto bien el aparato que has comprado? Se va a quedar en la primera arena donde la tires.

La alta mujer de larga tranza cobriza entraba la habitación del hombre y se colocó frente al espejo de estaño de la habitación para limpiarse la cara con un paño.

- Sé amable Lysia… - farfulló el romano mientras hacía cuentas y anotaciones.

- No me molestes, ni que valiera la pena.- respondió ella mientras se desataba la gruesa trenza.

- Pues tendrá que valer, griega – reclamó Tulio dándose la vuelta – porque tú vas a entrenarla.

- ¿¡Yo!? ¡Ja! En buena estamos… de ninguna manera, no me voy a acercar a esa extraña creatura. Apesta a corral, ha de tener todo tipo de alimañas, piojos, garrapatas…

- Ha estado mucho tiempo prisionera.

- No me interesa. Además, escúchame lo que te digo es una pérdida de tiempo. Es flacucha, bajita y tiene una cara de inocente que no puede con ella. Jamás va a gladiar, la matarán a los 5 minutos.

- Lo mismo dijiste hace cinco años de la muchachita oriental que me vendieron en Babilonia y ya ves.

- Pero claro, no podía ser de otra manera ¡Como que a esa la entrené yo!

- Por eso mismo quiero que tú entrenes a Albreasheen. – dijo Tulio sin mucho ánimo mientras seguía contando monedas.

-¿¡Quién!?

- ¡Así se llama!

-Jajaja ¡Vaya con el nombrecito!

- Bueno, pues así se llama y así la llamarás cuando la entrenes. No habla lengua vernácula, así que ese será el único modo de que te hagas entender.

- No Tulio, déjasela a Syria o contrata a alguien para eso. Yo no voy a perder mi tiempo ni a cansarme de más. Seguro que en Aquitania seré la primera en entrar a la arena y no voy a arriesgarme a entrar agotada por tu culpa o herida por esa salvaje…

El romano dio un sonoro suspiro mientras se levantaba de su silla, se acercó hasta donde la pelirroja se limpiaba el rostro y el pecho desnudo con un paño mojado.

- Lysia, eres mi mejor gladiadora; si pongo a las nuevas en tus manos es porque confío en tu capacidad. No me causes problemas y has como te digo ¿Quieres?

- Pues no quiero… - respondió ella volteándose a mirarlo.

- Lysia… mi Lysia…- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida acercándose a ella y colocándole las manos en la cintura – eres muy hermosa, pero eres muy caprichosa – susurró mientras sus manos sabían por el costillar de la mujer y apretaban sus senos suavemente - ¿No te doy acaso lo que quieres? ¿No me porto bien contigo…?- sus manos subieron por el blanco cuello y se detuvieron sobre su rostro, sosteniéndolo muy cerca del suyo - ¡Eres mi mejor elemento! Y tengo contigo todas las consideraciones del caso, que yo tengo mucha paciencia, pero sabes que tengo un límite – Las manos del romano de cerraron en torno a la garganta de la mujer apretándola y haciéndole daño mientras le hablaba con una tranquilidad impresionante – Por eso abusas, abusas de mi paciencia, abusas de tu suerte. Pero como sigas cruzando la línea cada que te dé la gana, voy a ordenar que te pongan en el cepo un par de días bajo el sol a ver si aprendes.

Tulio la arrojó con fuerza sobre la cama, donde la mujer comenzó a toser aparatosamente mientras resollaba intentando conseguir aire.

- Si no quieres no hagas nada con la nueva – dijo al fin queda y tranquilamente– yo resuelvo pero no me causes problemas Lysia. Te prometo que uno de estos días te pongo en el cepo y yo mismo te azoto hasta que me pidas perdón y prometas que serás obediente.

- ¡No me trates como si yo fuera un de tus mugrosas esclavas! – reclamó ella airada sobándose el cuello.

- Eres una de mis mugrosas esclavas – respondió él fríamente sentándose en la cama a su lado y acariciándole el rojizo cabello – No pagué ni un cobre por ti es cierto; pero te regalaron a mí y eso te vuelve mi propiedad; que yo te dé un par de privilegios porque de vez en cuando aderezas este lecho para mí, no te retira de esa categoría… Y ahora ve a bañarte ¡Apestas!

- Tulio…- la cabeza de uno de los abisinios se asomó a través de la cortina.

- ¿¡Qué quieres negro!? – rezongó el hombre.

- La mujer… la nueva…- el negro balbuceaba.

- Ah sí; que entre, quiero verla.

- El abisinio levantó la cortina y la pequeña celta entró en la habitación.

A diferencia de hace algunas horas, su cabello ya no era una maraña de alambre, sino una cascada de sedosas y gruesas ondas doradas que le caían sobre la espalda y le llegaban casi a la cadera.

La piel, blanca como la leche; aun presentaba moretones por los golpes y alrededor de sus muñecas dos oscuras sombras moradas amenazaban con no borrarse nunca.

Sus hombros y pecho estaba bañados por una ligera lluvia de pecas, al igual que su rostro delicado donde relumbraban esas dos esmeraldas que ya él había visto antes, sin darse cuenta lo hermosas que eran.

La inflamación del rostro había cedido bastante con la frescura del baño y, aunque aún persistían los colores de los golpes y las cicatrices de las bofetadas, no se podía negar que la mujer era simplemente hermosa.

La habían vestido con un peplo corto de algodón azul sin mangas y le habían calzado unas sandalias de tiras de cuero.

Tulio dio dos pasos hacia ella pero no se acercó, sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza minuciosamente. Sí, aún estaba demacrada y pálida, aún las ojeras bordeaban sus ojos y todavía se asomaban sus huesos a causa de la delgadez de su cuerpo. Pero su belleza era innegable.

Un par de semanas de buena alimentación y esa mujer sería una belleza deliciosa.

En cuanto al entrenamiento, no le parecía a él que tendría que ocuparse mucho en ello la mujer sabía defenderse, solo le hacía falta algo de técnica.

¡El público se volvería loco con ella!

Si con Lysia tenía éxito, con ésta… ¡con ésta lo llamarían de la misma Roma!

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los verdes de la mujer que refulgían altivos sin que ninguna emoción lograra adivinarse.

Lysia se incorporó sobre la cama mirando a la mujer que tenía enfrente. No parecía la misma mujer que había visto hace horas, hecha un guiñapo contra una pared.

- Syria la va a entrenar, yo no lo haré y es mi última palabra.

- Has lo que te dé la gana – respondió Tulio sin mirarla – pero escúchame bien griega necia; aquí tienes competencia, en habilidad y figura ¡de eso no me cabe duda! Así que mejor ándate con cuidado.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!- exclamó recogiendo su peplo del suelo.

La mujer salió de la habitación dándole un empujón al esclavo de la puerta dirigiéndose a los baños.

…...

- ¡Mi querida Susanna! – el hombre de corbata se puso en pie y cruzó la oficina para recibir a la bonita rubia que entraba por la puerta.

- Hola Neil… - dijo ella sin mucho ánimo, dejando que él le diera un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

- ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Mira nada más lo guapa que estás! – dijo él tomándola de las manos y apartándose dos pasos para mirarla.

- Gracias Neil… Bien, me llamaste por algo no ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

- Caramba Susanna, sino no te hubiera llamado. Ya sé que eres una mujer ocupada, he escuchado que en esa universidad te tienen trabajando de sol a sol. Deberías volver al museo.

- Ni en un millón de años – respondió ella con una sonrisita.

Aquella tarde mientras ella intentaba organizar las piezas de las cerámicas rotas de Albert, había recibido una llamada a su celular.  
Primero al ver el número había pensado en no contestar, no lo valía.  
Pero luego pensó que podía serle de utilidad.

Los instrumentos que ella necesita no se consiguen en cualquier almacén ni se venden a cualquiera.

Tal que los equipos médicos, sólo se venden a hospitales, clínicas o por convenio a colegios de médicos; los instrumentos de investigación arqueológica solo se venden a instituciones de la rama.

Mientras la decana Grey no hiciera por conseguir lo que ella necesitaba, no podría averiguar lo que necesitaba.  
Pensó que si se portaba linda un rato con Neil Leagan, él podría ayudarla, sin embargo ahora que ya estaba ahí, de pronto sentía que quizá no debería haber ido.

Pero era la única manera de poder ayudar a Albert.

-¿Tan mal te tratamos? – preguntó Neil, fingiéndose compungido.

- Ay Neil… dejemos el mal drama y vayamos al grano ¿Sí? ¿Conseguiste o no conseguiste lo que te pedí?

El hombre se dirigió a su escritorio y de un cajón sacó una cajita envuelta en plástico.

- Esmeril eléctrico con su propio convertidor y regulador. Mango ergonómico y ultraliviano, con rotor de 35,000 revoluciones por minuto y cabeza de diamante… con tres cabezales de repuesto, para que no tengas problemas si se te gasta alguno muy pronto.

La joven dio un gritito y corrió hacia el escritorio, rompió el plástico, abrió la caja y desenvolvió casi con cariño cada pieza ¡Un artefacto hermoso! Y justo lo que ella necesitaba para restaurar el gladius de Albert.

- Esto es un artefacto muy sofisticado Susanna, para trabajos sumamente delicados e importantes. Como lo que supongo estás trabajando ahora ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí estoy trabajando en algo muy importante! Estoy muy emocionada – dijo la chica efusivamente mientras, embelesada, revisaba el aparato que tenía en sus manos.

- ¡Ya lo creo! Se te nota emocionada… Es algo grande, supongo.

- ¡Es algo que hará historia! – contestó ella.

- ¡Wow! ¿Tanto así?

- Sí, tanto así; y más incluso creo yo. La gente no va a creerlo cuando lo saquemos a la luz ¡La historia va a dar un giro!

- ¡Vaya! Qué bien, qué bien… Dime una cosa ¿tendrá que ver con lo que Andrew y Cornwell encontraron en la calle Dover?

- ¡Exactamente! Soy parte de su equipo de trabajo ahora y quiero quedarles muy bien.

- ¡Ah felicidades! Y ¿Qué es lo que te pidieron que restaures?

- Una… - Susanna se quedó con las palabras en la garganta. Levantó la vista y volteó a mirarlo felinamente – No te lo voy a decir.

- ¡Oh vamos! Somos amigos, somos colegas. No tiene nada de malo que compartas algo de información conmigo.

- Pregúntaselo a la Decana Grey.

- A Grey no le gusta soltar prenda hasta no estar segura de lo que tiene. Me parece bien yo soy igual ¡Pero me muero de la curiosidad! Cuéntame anda.

- Pregúntaselo a ellos dos entonces.

- Eso está aún más difícil. Andrew y Cornwell no me tienen aprecio, la envidia profesional es palpable ahí.

- Envidia profesional ¡Claro! Y supongo que nada tiene que ver el hecho de que te comportas como un auténtico cretino con ellos cada que tienes la oportunidad ¿no?

- ¿Cretino yo? ¡Pero si yo soy un caballero Susanna!

- Claro que sí campeón…- dijo ella con una risita mientras empacaba de nuevo el aparato – tan caballero como conmigo ¿no es así?

- ¡No! No mezcles las cosas Susanna, lo de nosotros fue algo diferente. Nuestra relación salió mal, no funcionó. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Solo… pasó.

- Claro… bueno, será mejor que me retire, tengo mucho trabajo.- dijo ella sacando su chequera.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él.

- Te extiendo un cheque por el valor del esmeril, obvio… la mitad de los ahorros de mi carrera se van en esto, pero lo vale. Ya luego veré como convenzo a Grey para que me reembolse.

- Susanna no es necesario, tómalo como un regalo.- dijo acercándose a la joven.

- Ay Neil, no me hagas regalos y mucho menos tan caros; la experiencia me dice que mientras más caro el regalo más caro se lo paga así que… Pero qué… ¡Aparta!

La joven se volteó violentamente lanzando un golpe con al dorso de la mano que le quedó adolorida.

El hombre se había acercado a ella por la espalda mientras hablaba, había invadido las caderas de la joven sin autorización mientras pretendía besar su cuello.

- ¡Maldición Susanna! ¡Me partiste la boca! – exclamó él con las manos sobre el rostro.

- ¡Hay que ver que tú si eres terrible fresco! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Qué te piensas, que puedes venir y abordarme cómo quieres? ¡Esos tiempos en que me tomabas, me dejabas y me volvías a recoger cuando se te daba la gana se acabaron Neil! ¡En tu vida me vuelvas a poner una mano encima porque así es como te va a ir!

- Jajajaja, lo que nos faltaba Susanita ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enamorada del idiota de Andrew o del palurdo de Cornwell?

- Eso, no es asunto tuyo. Pero que sepas que te queda mucho camino para ser como cualquiera de ellos… Ahí te queda el cheque, y el talón del comprobante se lo dejaré a mi abogado ¡Por si las moscas! Gracias por el favorcito Neil. Buenas tardes y hasta luego.

Tomando la caja del escritorio, Susanna salió taconeando de la oficina del director del Museo de Londres.

En la U. de Oxford otra escena se desarrollaba.

Susanna llegaba a la universidad con su preciosa carga dispuesta a trabajar hasta la madrugada si tenía que hacerlo, bajaba por el pasillo del sótano para ir a su despacho cuando le llegaron los ecos de unas risas y el sonido de metales al chocar.  
Llevada por la curiosidad siguió el sonido, las risas venían del despacho de Alistar Cornwell.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Patricia O'Brien, la secretaria del decanato, sentada sobre la mesa de trabajo que dominaba la habitación, riéndose con mucho gusto.

Al otro extremo de la habitación, una escena bastante _sui generis_.

Habían apartado todas las cosas hacia una pared para dejar un buen espacio vacío.

En él, dos altos hombres armados con espadas, cascos antiguos y extrañas piezas de armaduras, se enfrentaban en graciosa justa.

Uno de ellos, llevaba un casco enorme con un penacho rojo en la parte de arriba, le cubría toda la cara, y para la visión solo tenía unas rejillas a la altura de los ojos.

La protección llegaba hasta el cuello y parte de la escápula con dos solapas que salían del casco mismo cubriendo aquella parte vital.

El otro traía un casco más pequeño, más liso sin mayores características; excepto una gruesa protuberancia a la altura de la nariz y que se extendía hasta en medio de los ojos, y para la visión un par de pequeños hoyos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó ella.

Al momento la joven secretaria dejó de reírse y de un brinco se bajó de la mesa alisándose el atuendo y acomodándose los lentes.

-Licenciada Marlowe… Buenas tardes.

- ¡Susanna! – exclamó uno de los "guerreros"

El otro se quitó el casco y se peinó malamente los cabellos rubios desordenados.

- ¿Están locos? – preguntó ella entre risas - ¿Qué hacen?

- Nosotros… ahm… bueno, en el departamento de reproducciones nos prestaron esto y pues… - Albert balbuceaba.

- ¡Estamos recreando un combate! – dijo Stear con una sonrisa.

- Un combate… - dijo ella.

- Sí, un combate como los de la arena romana.

- Quisimos saber qué se sentía estar ataviado con estos implementos, en "reproducción" nos prestaron estas armas -dijo Albert – son exactamente iguales al armamento que usaban los gladiadores en la arena, y es muy interesante.

- Hace un momento se atacaron con lanzas…- dijo quedamente la joven de lentes.

- ¡Están locos se van a hacer daño! – dijo Susanna.

- ¡Para nada! – dijo Stear, son piezas muy seguras la verdad.

- Alistear, si fueran tan seguras, no hubieran muerto tantos gladiadores en la arena.

- Ambos profesores se miraron. La mujer tenía algo de razón.

-Solo intentábamos imaginar cómo habría sido un combate con estas cosas puestas.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Complicadísimo! – respondió Stear, mientras Patty le alcanzaba una botellita de agua y le daba otra a Albert– no solo porque el metal se calienta de una forma impresionante… si aquí en la oficina con aire acondicionado, ahí dentro hace calor y falla el respirar. No quiero imaginarme en verano, a pleno sol en las tardes de arena romana.

- Además de que no se puede ver – dijo Albert – estos cascos son muy cubiertos y bastante protegidos, sí. Pero de poco sirve tanta protección si no puedes ver bien a tu oponente para saber cómo te atacará. No tienes cómo defenderte.

- ¿Y ustedes creen que la mujer de la tumba que hallaron usaba estas cosas?- preguntó Susanna examinando uno de los cascos.

- Es muy probable. – respondió Albert.

- ¿Y en los combates nocturnos? ¡Esto tiene que haber sido labor imposible!

- Bueno Susanna, por eso morían los gladiadores en la arena – dijo Stear.

La mujer lo miró feo frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Dónde estabas Susanna? Te fuimos a buscar, para saber cómo te iba con lo que te pedí.

- Pues… - suspiró la joven – la verdad es que aún no me va. No tenía el artefacto adecuado, así que fui a recoger este que… que le compré de segunda a una colega. Ahora sí Albert, si tu gladius es restaurable, con esta belleza estará listo en días – dijo ella levantando la caja entre sus manos.

- Bueno, los dejo con sus cosas Patty y yo nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde te vas? – preguntó Albert - dijiste que ibas a revisar los huesos para saber de qué murió la mujer.

- Si pero… ¡Ay Albert era una gladiadora! Seguramente murió en la arena. Solo quiero hacerlo para tener certeza de que murió luchando y no por otra causa. Eso puedo hacerlo mañana. Ahora Patty y yo nos vamos a cenar.

- ¿¡Cenar!? – dijo Susanna asombrada - ¡Buena Patty!

La muchacha sonrió sonrojándose mientras bajaba la vista.

- Pero Stear, lo que podamos averiguar …

- Sí ,sí, sí Albert, te prometo que mañana estoy aquí desde la primera hora – dijo el joven de gafas tomando su abrigo y el de la joven – y dejaré al becario dictar todas mis horas, y pediré almuerzo a la oficina ¡pasaré todo el día trabajando! Te lo prometo… pero mañana.

El joven le hizo un guiño a su amigo y luego tomando la mano de la chica salieron de la oficina despidiéndose apresuradamente.

- Este Stear… ¡Me deja sólo cuando más lo necesito! – resopló el rubio.

- No estás solo, Albert.

Albert Andrew levantó la vista y se topó con el bonito rostro de Susanna Marlowe que le sonreía.

…...

Amanecía cuando los esclavos las metieron a todas en la carreta para transportarlas hacia Aquitania, donde dentro de pocos días el ludo de Tulio tenía que presentarse a gladiar.

De nuevo una carreta, nuevamente a tomar camino. Pero esta vez no era como antes, no estaba maniatada, ni grilletes ceñían sus pies.

Estaba limpia, calzada y bien comida; y las mujeres que la acompañaban tenían un semblante distinto. Hasta dudaba ella si estas también habían sido compradas como ella.

Miró a aquella a la que llamaba Syria, alta de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella la había ayudado a asearse junto con otra más pequeña de lacio cabello negro y los ojos rasgados.

Cuando ella misma por medio de señas dio a entender que, en vista de su estado, sería mejor que cortaran su cabello, Syria se negó y permaneció horas desenredándoselo con sumo cuidado ayudada con aceites aromáticos, hasta que lo tuvo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Luego le ungió la piel con aceite de almendras y le trajo de comer, carne, patatas y fruta.

Era la única que le hablaba, aunque ella no le entendiera, la única que la llamaba por su nombre.

Hace mucho tiempo que nadie era tan amable, y ella lo era con todas. Con las demás gladiadoras, con los esclavos abisinios; y siempre que sus miradas se cruzan ella le obsequia una sonrisa.

Es como si no lamentara estar donde está, hacer lo que hace. Es como si ella aceptara su destino como lo que es, sabiendo que resistirse era la clave de la infelicidad.

Ella quisiera poder ser así, pero seguramente Syria no tiene una familia a la cual volver, no tiene unos hijos que seguramente la estarán llorando ni un esposo desesperado buscándola.

Los pensamientos tristes de nuevo poblaron su mente.  
Se detenían cada noche a acampar, dormir y comer. Entonces sí los abisinios les ponían grilletes a todas.  
Bueno no, a la pelirroja alta no, porque ella generalmente dormía con el dueño.

A Syria tampoco, y eso hacía que ella se preguntara el por qué.

Tampoco viajaba con ellas; a ella Tulio la vestía con bonitos peplos de colores y le permitía llevar algunas joyas.

Pero era tan esclava como ellas, pues mientras ellas no tenían necesidad de llevar grilletes ya que iban encerradas. Lysia, la griega, debajo de toda la elegancia que portaba, traía los pies encadenados a la silla de montar de su caballo.

No había golpes, no había jalones ni gritos ni insultos… Todos los días las dejaban asearse en algún río o comarca, y todos los días tenían algo bueno que comer. Cualquiera en otras condiciones talvez no tendría de qué quejarse.  
Pero ella solamente deseaba comenzar de una buena vez con lo que sea que Tulio quisiera que ella hiciera y cumplir su trato de una vez para poder marcharse a su hogar.

Atardecía cuando la caravana del ludo de Tulio entraba a las puertas de la gran ciudad de Aquitania.

Era una ciudad grande y llena de gente que por un momento le recordó a Londinum, pero a la vez era diferente, mucho.

Y para variar, hacía demasiado calor.

Tardaron casi medio día en hallar en alquiler un patio de entrenamientos que no estuviera tomado, Tulio pasó todo el día maldiciendo y dando de voces.  
Las mujeres le hablaban pero él respondía con chasquidos de labios, estaba muy contrariado.

Cuando por fin hallaron el sitio que él buscaba todas dieron voces complacidas. El calor era agobiante y todas estaban agotadas.

Cuando los esclavos terminaron de descargar las cosas y organizarlo todo dentro vinieron por ellas, las condujeron adentro y les liberaron de los grilletes.

Cuando Syria le puso una tosca espada de madera enfrente y le hizo un gesto que ella comprendió bastante bien, Albreasheen supo que se habían terminado las vacaciones.  
Era hora de comenzar a prepararse para la vida que había tenido que escoger.

-o-


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**Aquitania**

**Año 73 d.C.**

El anfiteatro estaba a reventar de gente.

Una númida de piel oscura y piernas largas y espaldas anchas se cuadraba en posición de combate a esperar a su contrincante.

Su dorso limpió el sudor que le rodaba por la frente, su espalda y su torso desnudo brillaban a causa del sudor que la empapaba, el sol refractaba sobre la humedad de su negro cuerpo arrancándole destellos azulados.

Sin más armas que una espada corta y un escudo redondo, la númida se sentía absolutamente autosuficiente; había vencido hombres más altos que ella y destrozado tigres hambrientos.

Esa flaca y pálida mujer no sería contrincante para ella, y mucho menos con aquella lanza tan endeble que había elegido para enfrentarla.

La númida se lanzó al ataque primero blandiendo su espada y protegiéndose el rostro con el escudo.

La otra mujer la esperó hasta tenerla casi encima y luego, la capoteó como si fuera un toro de lidia y ella el torero.

Su largo cabello rojo, suelto y coronado con una trenza que rodeaba sus sienes, destelló como el cobre a la luz del fuerte sol que brillaba aquella tarde, botando gruesos goterones de sudor que mojaron la arena, y rápidamente le coronó la espalda con una fuerte patada que hizo a la mujer negra caer de rodillas.

La mujer lanzó un grito de dolor y durante unos segundos se quedó tendida, presa del corrientazo que había sentido en todos sus miembros al recibir aquel terrible golpe justo en el centro de su espina dorsal.

Lysia caminó alrededor de la caída como un gato rodeando a su presa, mientras con ambas manos levantaba su lanza ofreciéndole al público el espectáculo de sus pechos blancos desnudos

El público ovacionaba de pie a la hermosa pelirroja, daba chiflidos y echaba piropos a su belleza.

Desde el interior del sótano del coliseo, Tulio observaba a su mejor gladiadora hacer alarde de toda su pericia.

Colgadas de las celosías de su celda, Syria, Albreasheen y las otras presenciaban también el combate.

- Fíjate bien – le hacía entender la alta rubia de ojos azules a la nueva – mira cómo Lysia usa la misma fuerza y el tamaño de su oponente para lograr su cometido.

- Yo… no poder…- balbuceó ella, no muy segura de hacerse entender.

- Claro que podrás – le animó le otra – tranquila, cuando llegue tu turno, esto será pan comido para ti. ¡Ahora fíjate, mira lo que Lysia hará ahora!

La númida se levantaba, echando fuego por los ojos y balbuceando palabras en su lengua que fueron inteligibles para la griega.

Lysia tomó distancia dándole a la mujer la oportunidad de acopiarse y continuar la contienda.

Si la mujer era lista, la ayudaría a seguir dando un buen espectáculo; pero por lo que veía la númida estaba furibunda, y eso a la única que perjudicaba era a sí misma.

Se plantó sobre sus fuertes piernas otra vez, su cuerpo y parte del rostro estaban blanqueados por la arena que se había pegado a su piel por acción del sudor y resoplaba como un potro salvaje.

Se armó de nueva cuenta y le hizo una seña para continuar la pelea.

Lysia se acercó confiada y entonces, sin aviso, la africana se arrojó sobre ella rugiendo con los dientes apretados.

La pelirroja movió su grácil figura utilizando su lanza como una vara para bloquear todos los ataques de la mujer que estaba furiosa.

Los metales tintineaban al ser chocados entre sí ¡Cómo les gustaba a los romanos el sonido de los metales al chocar!

Lysia evitaba cada ataque, cada movimiento, haciendo que la africana que estaba peleando cegada por la ira, se agotara terriblemente.  
Pero a pesar de toda su pericia, no puso evitar que en un momento la espada corta de la mujer hiciera un profundo corte en su brazo derecho.  
Ella ni se inmutó.

La sangre comenzó a manar profusamente por su blanca piel manchando todo su brazo y parte de su pecho.

Alguien del público gritó que el rojo le lucía maravilloso, a lo que ella sonrió de labios sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante.

Ahora la furiosa era ella ¿¡cómo osaba agregar una cicatriz más a su colección!? ¡Con lo que ella odiaba las cicatrices! Sus ojos claros eran dos brazas ardientes que se clavaban desafiantes en los ojos oscuros de la númida que resoplaba.

Lysia se colocó en posición y la mujer se lanzó nuevamente a atacarla empuñando la espada como si fuera un puñal.

En ese momento la pelirroja clavó fuertemente la lanza en la arena y, utilizándola como un tubo, se agarró fuertemente de ella, dando una vuelta para tomar impulso y lanzando fuerza sus piernas directo a la cara de la mujer.

La gente gritaba desaforada, encantada con el despliegue de habilidad de la griega de Tulio.

La sangre del rostro de la númida bañó la arena mientras esta volaba varios metros lejos de la griega que ya la había vencido.

Cayó de espaldas en la arena intentando incorporarse sin conseguirlo, la sangre manaba de su nariz destrozada y ella luchaba con conseguir aire.

Lysia se acercó a ella con la lanza en la mano, cuando estuvo sobre ella la gente comenzó a corear unánimemente aquella palabra que generalmente era la única opción que le quedaba al vencido cuando era ella quien lo vencía.

Paseó sus ojos cárdenos alrededor de las gradas mirando cómo el público la ovacionaba; su mirada se detuvo en el podio principal, donde el gobernador, su esposa y sus hijos presenciaban la pelea.

Los niños se colgaban del balcón sonrientes haciendo pulgar abajo.

Cuando el gobernador se levantó de su silla y elevó los brazos pidiendo opinión al pueblo, la algarabía se acrecentó.

El hombre estiró la mano hecha puño, el coliseo calló ante la expectativa.

¡Pulgar abajo fue el veredicto! Y el coliseo retumbaba como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse por la euforia popular.

Lysia miró a su dueño que estaba parado en la misma puerta por donde ella tendría que regresar, Tulio asintió lentamente.

Empuñó su lanza, miró a los ojos oscuros de la africana ya casi sin vida. Lentamente se ahogaba en su propia sangre; no puede haber sufrimiento más grande.

Sin compasión – o quizá con demasiada – Lysia clavó fuertemente la lanza en el seno izquierdo de la mujer negra, quien con un ligero graznido, dejó de intentar luchar.

La gente ovacionó de pie; ella presentó su arma ante el gobernador en el podio mientras los hijos de este aplaudían complacidos, luego dándose la vuelta hacia el público, una vez más levantó la lanza sobre su cabeza; y luego caminó hacia donde su ludo la esperaba.

Uno de los abisinios le lanzó un paño para que se secara el sudor que la bañaba tanto que su largo cabello rojo estaba empapado por completo.

- ¡Maldita negra! – exclamó Lysia al entrar; una de las otras gladiatrices le extendió un jarro con agua el cual bebió con desesperación – Mira nada más lo que me hizo… ¡Kío, ven acá! Cúrame esto.

La muchacha oriental que estaba junto a Syria, Albreasheen y las otras se acercó a Lysia tomando untos y unas vendas, se sentó junto a ella para atenderle la herida.

-Bueno, ella quedó peor no te quejes. – dijo Syria, mirando como dos hombres clavaban un gancho a la piel de la africana muerta y la sacaban de la arena a rastras, como si fuera una res rumbo al camal; dejando un charco de sangre espesa a su paso que la dorada arena de combate iba bebiendo poco a poco.

- ¡Cállate! – reclamó la pelirroja mientras la otra chica le vendaba el brazo - ¿Y esta? ¿cuándo va a salir a la arena? – preguntó, señalando a la celta.

-Aún no está lista - dijo Syria – todavía le falta ganar peso y técnica.

- Estoy ansiosa por ver su primer combate – dijo Lysia – ya quiero ver como la dejan como una res para banquete.

- ¡Syria! – Tulio se acercaba – vete preparando, Kío y tú entran después del siguiente encuentro.

Syria asintió y fue a prepararse, una de las chicas comenzó a trenzarle el cabello rubio para sujetárselo después arriba de la cabeza, mientras otra le quitó el peplo para ungirle el cuerpo con aceites.

- Muy bien Lysia – felicitó Tulio – como siempre, este combate fue un éxito el gobernador está muy complacido. Pagará muy bien.

- Como siempre sí, bien has dicho – respondió ella altanera – Me mereceré algún premio, supongo.

- Ya veremos… ya veremos. No saliste ilesa, mientras tengas esa herida no podrás combatir, así que igual me sales cara.

- ¡Estaré bien en dos días! – reclamó ella.

- No y lo sabes… descansarás toda esta semana y parte de la siguiente, y la próxima vez que no te toquen, entonces hablamos de un premio.

El anfiteatro volvió a temblar con la algarabía del público; un hombre pequeño y delgado salió a la arena y de la nada, desde el piso mismo, se abrió una trampilla de la que fue emergiendo un hermoso e imponente tigre, cuyos rugidos llamaron la atención de todas las mujeres.

Albreasheen se asomó y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el tamaño del animal y de sus colmillos; sus enormes zarpas cortando el aire intentando alcanzar al hombre que empuñaba una espada larga y se cuadraba lo mejor posible.

De pronto, la cadena que sujetaba al animal, fue aflojada.

La gente gritaba a voz en cuello, el animal se lanzó a perseguir al hombre que, intentaba dar lucha.

Una mano la tomó del hombro y la alejó bruscamente de donde ella, estática, miraba sin dar crédito.

-¡No seas estúpida no veas eso! – dijo Lysia jalándola bruscamente de un brazo – si ves eso jamás podrás gladiar.

-Déjala Lysia…- reclamó Syria ya ataviada y lista para salir a la arena.

- ¡Díselo! – exigió La pelirroja – si ve eso ahora se orinará encima cada vez que salga a la arena y no sepa qué esperar, y si le toca un bicho de esos se quedará tiesa de terror y no podrá hacer nada; sabes que es así Syria, así que díselo; o prepárale una mortaja de una vez.

Dicho esto la pelirroja tomó una de las prendas que colgaban de unos ganchos en las paredes y desapareció de la estancia.

- No lo veas… aún no, no estás lista. No te hará bien. - murmuró Syria mirando los ojos verdes de Albreasheen.

Ella no había comprendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho Lysia, pero por alguna razón siempre comprendía lo que Syria quería decirle.

Cuando los gritos de desesperación del hombre en la arena llegaron a sus oídos, junto con los rugidos victoriosos del tigre y los vítores del público eufórico;

Su pecho se agitó de angustia y supo que en realidad no había nada que mirar ahí afuera.

Cerró sus ojos con desolación, tratando de entender en qué demonios se había metido… ¡En qué demonios se había metido!

Mientras Syria y Kío, listas y ataviadas, salían al llamado de Tulio; Albreasheen sintió ganas de gritar y llorar a los gritos. Pero no podía hacer nada ahora.  
Solo esperar y prepararse para ser capaz de soportar tolo lo que se le venía.

…...

Albert Andrew se despertó sobresaltado y sofocado.  
Llevaba días teniendo este sueño tan extraño… era una locura. Se veía a sí mismo en un gran coliseo romano, en la arena de los gladiadores con la gente a su alrededor gritando y vitoreando.

Al frente suyo, veía dos gladiadores luchando; uno era muy alto y delgado, el otro más bien corto de estatura.

De pronto los luchadores se percatan de su presencia y se quedan mirándolo; el de estatura baja se retira el casco y una cascada de ondas rubias cae sobre sus hombros y pecho, y los ojos verdes más hermosos que ha visto en su vida lo miran profundamente.

Es una mujer ¡una mujer hermosa! De piel blanca como la leche y unas cuantas pecas coquetas sobre la nariz.

De pronto el guerrero que aún está cubierto se le acerca con la espada en ristre.

Él intenta advertirle trata de correr hacia ella pero todo se desarrolla como en cámara lenta, y el sonido se vuelve pesado como si estuviera bajo el agua.

Él le grita que voltee, que se defienda pero ella parece no entenderle.  
De pronto el gladiador clava su espada en la espalda de la mujer, el ve salir el filo en medio de su pecho y la sangre brotar de su blanca piel.

La ve arquearse hacia adelante, su cabello se desordena por la violencia del movimiento, aunque para él, ese horror sigue desarrollándose lentamente.

El rictus de dolor en su hermoso rostro es terrible y lo llena de desesperación.

El guerrero retira la espada y ella cae de rodilla a la arena con borbotones de sangre brotando de su boca; mientras la angustia se pinta en sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que comienzan a correr por sus mejillas.  
Él grita desesperado y estira sus manos intentando alcanzarla, pero es imposible, corre y corre pero es como si en lugar de avanzar, se alejara de ella.

Incorporado en su cama, Albert se mira las manos… tiembla, y está bañado en sudor.

Sus manos se pasean por su rostro, su frente sudada y su cabello rubio húmedo.  
Mira la hora: las 4 am. De nada serviría intentar dormir, sabe bien que no lo lograría.

Se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la ducha, esta mañana irá a trabajar muy temprano.

- ¡No me hables, estoy enfadado contigo!- exclamó Albert a través de su mascarilla cuando vio entrar a su laboratorio a su amigo Stear.

Había estado toda la mañana limpiando y catalogando todas las cosas de la tumba, seguía sin encontrarle una explicación a la pequeña daga de mango bifurcado ni a las dos palmetas plateadas que habían encontrado.

Había buscado en todos los registros que tenía y no hallaba nada que se les pareciera; no eran de hechura romana eso era obvio.

Así que se había dedicado a las demás armas y los incensarios.

Al raspar su fondo, se había dado cuenta de que despedían un olor dulzón, hasta agradable; el incienso aun olía casi dos mil años después, así que para el rito funerario de esta mujer tenían que haber usado del mejor.

Cada vez estaba más intrigado sobre la dueña de esta tumba, tiene que haber sido rica ¡muy rica! Si no, no se explicaba tanta elegancia.

Doce incensarios, cuando generalmente se usan uno o dos; lo cual quiere decir que las personas que la enterraron deseaban que su camino a la muerte tuviera mucha luz, y que fuera un camino muy agradable.  
Eran de la mejor cerámica; mejor incluso que la de las estatuillas. Debían haber costado muchísimo, igual que las lamparillas talladas y el incienso utilizado.

Colocó un poco del polvillo que había raspado del fondo de ellos para mandarlo a analizar, saber de qué estaba hecho ese incienso podría dar algunas respuestas extras.

- ¡Albert amigo! – exclamó el joven de lentes entrando compungido – no me hagas esto, no te portes así conmigo.

- Me dejaste solo – reclamó el rubio retirándose las gafas protectoras y la mascarilla – y te fuiste a cenar. Me habías ofrecido algo pero te fuiste. Aparte me dijiste que al día siguiente trabajarías y sin embargo no te he visto ni el pelo en dos días.

- Ya, no seas resentido hombre. Mira tres cosas: primero, no me fui a cualquier cena ¡me fui con Patty! Hermano ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tengo insistiendo en que me acepta una salida? ¡Voy para dos años! Y anoche por fin pude estar a solas con ella ¡Es maravillosa! te lo juro Albert, la mujer más dulce e inteligente del mundo ¡Es un amor te prometo que estoy enamorado de esa chica! Segundo ¡Sí estuve trabajando! Te ofrecí algo y lo cumplí, solo que la decana me regañó por dejar al becario dando mis clases y pues, nada, me tuve que poner a dictar cátedra; pero no te preocupes, tengo algo adelantado.  
tercero ¡No te dejé sólo! Te dejé con Susanna ¿Acaso hay mejor compañía? ¡Cuéntame, qué hicieron cuando los dejé solos!

- No mucho – suspiró el joven- seguimos conversado sobre las posibilidades del estilo de combate de la mujer si es que fue en realidad una gladiadora, fuimos a la biblioteca buscamos registros antiguos; información sobre ludos, estilos, armas… mucha información ¡demasiada! Pero nada concreto que nos pueda ayudar. ¿Y tú? ¿qué has averiguado sobre los huesos?

- No mucho tampoco… aún. Pero, te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio sin entusiasmo haciendo unas anotaciones.

- Bueno, no sé si sepas que tengo un hermano.

- Sí, algo me comentaste una vez… -dijo Albert sin dejar de escribir.

- Mi hermano se llama Archibald…

- Ajá…

- Y trabaja con la policía.

- Interesante… ¿y qué?

- Mi hermano es un artista.

- Stear… ve al grano ¿quieres?

- ¡Bueno, bueno!... Mi hermano Archibald trabaja con Scotland Yard, es artista y se ocupa de hacer retratos hablados, "identikits"… y reconstrucciones craneales con masilla.

- Albert se quedó quieto un rato, levantó la vista y volteó a mirarlo; su amigo sonreía pícaramente con una ceja levantada.

- Yo estaba pensando, el cráneo está en excelentes condiciones ¡Perfectas para una reconstrucción con masilla! La pregunta es, querido amigo mío- dijo Stear pasándole un brazo por los hombros - ¿Quieres conocer el posible rostro de tu gladiadora?

Albert se quedó estático con cara de asombro y a medio camino de una sonrisa.

-¡Stear! – exclamó el rubio sonriendo abiertamente - ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

De pronto Albert recordó el sueño que venía teniendo desde hace unos días y llegó a la conclusión de que esta sería una excelente forma de deshacerse de el; una vez que Archie Cornwell revelara el posible rostro de la mujer de la tumba; su mente dejará de elucubrar esas ideas estúpidas que últimamente no lo estaban dejando ni dormir.

La puerta del decanato se abrió y la figura de Susanna Marlowe con el blanco guardapolvo se hizo presente.

- Me mandó a llamar, Decana Grey?

- Sí señorita Marlowe, pase por favor – dijo la mujer mientras la joven se acercaba.

Frente al escritorio de la decana, una espigada joven de piel blanca y cabello castaño la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Hemos estado analizando largamente tus múltiples peticiones de asistencia para tu departamento y hemos decidido otorgártela.

- ¿¡En serio!? – exclamó la joven - ¡Ah decana Grey! No sabe cómo se lo agradezco, de verdad. Cada día estoy más complicada, el trabajo aumenta y yo sola no avanzo nada.

- Sí, sí lo sabemos Susanna querida, es por eso que hemos decidido contratar una asistente para el departamento de restauraciones. Aquí la tienes. Susanna, te presento a la señorita… disculpa ¿su nombre era…?

- ¡Mucho gusto! – exclamó la sonriente joven estirando la mano hacia Susanna a manera de saludo – Mi nombre es Karen… Karen Klise.

-o-


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Susanna se encontraba en su despacho dándole instrucciones a su nueva asistente.

¡Se sentía feliz! Era tan importante para ella el tener ayuda de calidad, y Karen al parecer lo era.

Tenía las mejores calificaciones en su carrera y venía con las mejores recomendaciones.

Parecía ser una amante entusiasta de la historia y todo tipo de vestigios; conocía muchísimo acerca de los instrumentos y los manejaba con gran pericia; aunque este según su currículo era su primer trabajo, al parecer ella se había ocupado de hacer muchas horas de práctica pues manejaba los instrumentos como una experta.

Aunque desde luego que Susanna no le quitaba los ojos de encima hasta estar completamente segura de que las piezas que le encargaba estaban en buenas manos. Pero eso a Karen parecía no molestarle.

Era una chica alegre, risueña, hacendosa y sumamente amable; todo lo que Susanna le pedía era resuelto con la prontitud más breve y cuando ella preguntaba por algún objeto, ya Karen lo tenía en la mano.  
El primer día se puso a organizarlo todo sin que nadie se lo dijera.

A Susanna le sentó un poco mal al principio, se consideraba una mujer organizada y que su nueva asistente insistiera en "ordenar" el laboratorio la hizo sentir como si implícitamente la estuviera llamando desordenada. Pero no objetó, a veces es mejor que venga alguien de afuera con un ojo fresco a notar cosas que uno muchas veces ya no nota por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Ahora mismo había dejado en las aparentemente expertas manos de la joven asistente, la figurilla de un dios incásico descubierto en algún punto de la Cordillera de los Andes, y por la que su descubridor tenía esperando ya varios meses. Mientras ella, en la mesa de trabajo posterior, se ocupaba de dar pulimento al gladius para retirarle las posibles astillas sueltas, los sedimentos, etc, y poder comenzar a trabajar con ella.

Cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, que sin esperar respuesta se abrió un par de centímetros.

- ¿Susanna? ¡Oh! Disculpen, Buenas tardes – El rubio Albert asomó su cabeza y al verla acompañada se disculpaba educadamente.

- ¡Albert! – exclamó ella con una sonrisa – ¡Qué sorpresa no te he visto en casi dos días! Pasa, déjame presentarte a mi nueva asistente, la señorita Karen Klise.

- Mucho gusto – respondió el rubio estrechando la mano de la joven.

- Albert Andrew ¿cierto? Usted es el que descubrió aquel cementerio romano en la calle Great Dover hace más o menos quince días ¿verdad?

- Eh, sí… y no, no la descubrí yo, en realidad fue mi amigo Stear quien me avisó, y si él no me hubiera convencido la verdad no tendría nada que ver con ello.

- ¡Ah sí! Alistear Cornwell; el osteoarqueólogo…

- No sabía que los conocías, Karen – mencionó Susanna.

- Oh bueno – balbuceo la chica entre una risita – la verdad en la carrera se conocen ciertos nombres y… ¡Además les vi por la televisión el día del hallazgo! Supongo que siguen trabajando en ello ¿verdad? Pues, aún Oxford no se ha pronunciado al respecto.

- Sí, seguimos en ello… Susanna, te vine a ver porque el hermano de Stear está aquí y quiero que conozca a todo el equipo ¿Vienes?

- ¡Ay Albert! – exclamó ella sonriendo mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho - ¿Soy parte del equipo? ¡Me hacen tan feliz tus palabras! Claro que sí, vamos.

Susanna se retiró las gafas protectoras, los guantes y el guardapolvo mientras el guapo rubio se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta; no le pasó desapercibido a la joven asistente, cuya mirada siguió la cadencia de la espalda del joven profesor mientras se alejaba por el pasillo e inconscientemente estiraba más y más el cuello para no perderlo de vista.

Una fuerte palmada frente a su rostro la hizo salir del trance dando un fuerte respingo.

- Oye, oye ¡Trabaja! Que para eso te traje eh – reclamó Susanna

- Sí, sí… sí, yo yo… yo estoy trabajando…- tartamudeó Karen.

- Vuelvo en seguida, a ver si vas avanzando.

- ¡Claro! No se preocupe Susanna.

La mirada azul de Susanna se clavó en la joven asistente mientras ella se dedicaba a seguir puliendo la pieza, disimulando que no sentía los cuchillos de los ojos de Susanna sobre ella.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la chica dejó el esmeril y resopló hondamente, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración.

Se quitó las gafas protectoras y volteó hacia la mesa de trabajo que ocupara Susanna, sobre la cual había dejado el gladius de Albert.

La joven se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia allí.

Paseó su mano derecha sobre la pieza delicadamente; nunca había visto algo así; había escuchado de ellas, había leído las descripciones en los libros de la carrera. Hasta las había visto en películas como "Gladiator" y similares pero, nunca se imaginó poder ver una.

Entonces era cierto ¡lo de Dover st era algo muy interesante!

Tomó el gladius delicadamente con ambas manos y lo acercó a la luz para verlo mejor.

¡Demonios! La placa de bronce estaba tremendamente dañada, parecía como si alguien hubiera agarrado una piedra y la hubiera raspado a posta para dejarla ilegible; no sabía ella si aquello fuera restaurable; y era una pena, pues esa podía ser la única fuente que permitiera datar el objeto al %100 pues ahí seguramente estaba descrito el año exacto, o mínimo el nombre del emperador regente, lo cual daría una cerca aproximación.

Tomó el esmeril nuevo de Susanna y lo encendió, pero lo apago de inmediato. Ella no podía hacer eso, Susanna sabría que alguien había tocado la pieza y se pondría furiosa.  
Su curiosidad tendría que esperar, Susanna era excelente restauradora…mejor que ella, aunque le doliera admitirlo. Si alguien podía restaurar aquella pieza era sin duda Susanna.

Con un suspiro la joven dejó el gladius tal como lo había encontrado y volvió a su trabajo.

Albert y Susanna entraron al laboratorio de Stear donde un apuesto joven de sedoso cabello castaño muy claro, con guantes, estaba ya examinando el cráneo con el que iba a trabajar.

- Está algo pequeño… - comentaba Archie sopesando el cráneo.

- Sí, al parecer no era una mujer muy alta.- respondió su hermano.

- Ajá… ¿De qué data es? – preguntaba el joven.

- Creemos que de la época de Vespasiano – contestó el joven de lentes, saludando de lejos a los recién llegados.

- ¡Casi dos mil años! ¡Wow! Qué bien conservado está, he trabajado con restos que no tienen ni 20 años y están en un estado terrible.

- ¿Entonces, puedes…?

- Stear, ni preguntes eso que ya sabes la respuesta – respondió el joven sin mirarlo – Sí, por supuesto que puedo.

- Bueno, bueno Archie; mira, te presento a mis compañeros el profesor Albert Andrew y la licenciada Susanna Marlowe.

- ¡Mucho gusto! – dijo el joven sacándose los guantes y saludándolos a ambos.

- Mucho gusto Sr. Cornwell, estamos muy contentos de tenerle aquí- dijo Albert.

- ¡Oh! No no, el Sr. Cornwell es nuestro padre; yo soy Archibald, a secas. O mejor aún: sólo Archie.

- Está bien, entonces ¿te interesa el proyecto, Archie?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si a ustedes les interesa trabajar conmigo yo encantado de ayudarles. Siempre es un reto agradable descubrir estos rostros del pasado. Más aún cuando se trata de algo tan importante como puede serlo esto.

- Ah, ya Stear te contó.

- Lo hice – respondió Stear – espero que no te preocupe Albert, mi hermano es de suma confianza.

- No para nada, bienvenido al equipo.

- ¡Gracias! Bueno, yo me pongo a trabajar cuando me digan ¿Me llevo esto a mi laboratorio o tendré un sitio aquí?

- Pero Archie podemos trabajar juntos aquí en mi laboratorio, como cuando niños ¿qué dices? – exclamó Stear pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su hermano menor.

- ¿Aquí?... ¿Contigo? – preguntó el joven no muy convencido - ¿Con lo desordenado y desastroso que eres? No gracias, me llevo el cráneo a mi oficina, yo les aviso cuando esté listo.

- ¡Hay que ver Archie! Cómo me haces quedar de mal… - reclamó Stear, sonrojado.

- ¡Eres un desastre!- exclamó Archie – y además torpe, siempre andas tirando cosas o rompiendo algo. Yo no puedo trabajar en algo tan delicado como lo es esto con alguien como tú cerca.

Albert se rascaba la sien, mientras detrás de él Susanna trataba de esconder su risa.

- ¡Ok, Ok! – exclamó Albert acallando a los hermanos que seguían discutiendo – Archie, tengo muchos años trabajando con tu hermano como para comprenderte a la perfección …

- ¡Gracias! Con amigos como tú… - reclamó el joven de lentes, enojado.

- Stear; compórtate. Por otro lado Archie, el cráneo no puede salir de Oxford ¡Es más! No puede abandonar el sistema de sótanos de la Universidad. Si no abandonara esta oficina sería lo ideal, pero si necesitas un sitio propio, lo arreglaremos.

- Está bien – suspiró el joven castaño – mientras ustedes arreglan eso, yo voy a hacer un inventario de implementos, lo que voy a necesitar para este trabajo. Por lo pronto les anticipo: una computadora ¡de las buenas! Y con un programa de diseño moderno.

- Perdona ¿Para qué? – preguntó Susanna.

- Bueno… antiguamente se trabajaba directamente sobre el cráneo, pero algunas veces los materiales utilizados mellaban de alguna manera la pieza; podría hacer un molde idéntico, en yeso para trabajar sobre él; pero eso también podría corroer el cráneo original; supongo que ninguno de nosotros queremos que el cráneo de esta señorita se dañe de ningún modo. Necesito hacer un modelo tridimensional de este cráneo, para a partir de eso construir uno idéntico a escala y sobre ese hacer la reconstrucción facial. Esto no es tan sencillo, lleva su tiempo.

- ¿Y todo eso lo haces tú sólo? – preguntó Albert

- Prefiero que sea así, me gusta trabajar a mi ritmo y a mi modo…

- Lo que pasa es que es un quisquilloso y nadie lo soporta…- murmuró su hermano.

- ¡Stear!- exclaó Archie apretando los ojos.

- ¡Dios mío! Sí que necesitan estar separados – exclamó Susanna riendo a lo que Albert le hizo dúo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y luego se dieron la espalda mutuamente cruzándose de brazos.

- Me retiro… dijo Archie lanzándole a su hermano una mirada asesina – vuelvo mañana para dejar algunos de mis implementos, espero que para entonces se haya resuelto lo del espacio, o no podré trabajar.

-Stear, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ir con la Decana Grey, mostrarle presupuesto estimado para esto, y rogar que lo acepte – dijo Albert cuando Archie hubo salido de la habitación.

- Uhm… vayan prendiéndole velitas al santo de su preferencia muchachos; ya saben cómo es Grey cuando se le menciona gastos – dijo Susanna.

- Yo sé – respondió Albert – pero esto es muy importante, es una propuesta innovadora y creo que no estaría de más que se considere este trabajo como parte primordial de nuestra investigación. Tenemos que convencerla.

- Ya ¿Y si no la convencemos? – preguntó Stear - ¿Tú crees que tu "querida" tía allá en Norteamérica, haría un donativo a la causa?

- Hermano – dijo Albert acercándose a Stear y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo – francamente te digo, más fácil va a ser convencer a la decana Grey.

Susanna suspiró profundamente con congoja mientras Stear se daba una palmada en la frente. Si así era el asunto, la cosa se complicaba.

- ¡Les dije ocho días, señores! ¡Ocho! – exclamaba la decana momentos después agitando unos papeles frente a los cabizbajos profesores sentados delante de ella – y ya llevan casi quince, están haciendo perder a la universidad dinero y tiempo; eso sin contar los desfases que están dejando en conocimiento a sus alumnos cuando no asisten a dar una clase, so pretexto de la bendita tumba.

- Pero Dra. Grey, yo le dije que mi becario…- murmuró Stear.

- ¡No me venga con excusas Cornwell! Un becario no un profesor; entonces contratemos a todos los estudiantes de último año como profesores para el pre y primer curso y así nos ahorramos la millonada que se les paga a ustedes. Como a esos se les paga con calificación…

- Ni que nos pagaran tanto… - susurró Albert.

- Y encima no contentos con todo lo que han incumplido ¿¡Me salen ahora con esto!? ¡Diez mil libras esterlinas por una reconstrucción facial con masilla en un cráneo de dos mil años de antigüedad! ¡Y eso es solamente el costo de su mano! sin contar con la lista de materiales que no baja de las cinco mil libras, y aparte quiere una computadora de última con… ¿¡Qué carajo es "autocad"!?

- Decana Grey, si usted me dejara explicarle… - dijo Albert.

- ¿Qué me va a explicar Andrew? ¿Qué no tienen nada? ¿Qué están perdiendo el tiempo y encima quieren acabar con los fondos de la universidad?

- ¡Perdóneme Decana pero eso no es cierto! – exclamó Albert poniéndose de pie de improviso mientras Stear desde su sitio lo miraba, aterrado – No puede decir que no tenemos nada ¡hemos hecho grandes descubrimientos! Sabemos de qué data es la tumba y sabemos a qué clase de persona pertenecía. Ya sabemos que la tumba pertenece a una mujer y con toda certeza era una gladiadora…

- ¡Qué…!? – balbuceó la mujer, sentándose lentamente.

- Sí, como lo escucha; sólo necesitamos que ojala se pueda restaurar un objeto que había en la tumba, en el que muy probablemente encontremos el nombre de su ocupante, y si es un nombre femenino, lo confirmaremos todo. Usted podrá hacer un anuncio oficial y el renombre de Oxford se elevará a la estratósfera.

- ¿U- una mujer… gladiadora? – preguntó la mujer, asombrada.

- Confirmado Decana – dijo Albert – si me lo pregunta, por mí eso está confirmado. Yo estoy cien por ciento seguro, aun sin haber restaurado el objeto en cuestión, que lo que tenemos es una mujer gladiadora. Solo queremos esa restauración para que no quepa ningún lugar a dudas. Y pensamos que sería bastante agradable darle rostro a esa mujer que va a cambiar la historia como la conocemos.

- Imagínese Decana – dijo Stear, animado por las palabras de su amigo – Una mujer… una luchadora ¡una guerrera! ¡El mito de las Amazonas podría convertirse en una absoluta realidad partiendo de ella! Una mujer que cambió totalmente los cánones de la sociedad en una época tan oscura, en una etapa tan importante como lo fue la antigua Roma; una mujer que no se doblegó ante el yugo masculino y salió a demostrar que ella podía ser igual a ellos ¡Posiblemente la primera feminista de la historia! ¿No cree usted que una mujer de esa valía merece tener un rostro?

Albert le dio un disimulado codazo a su amigo; se estaba pasando con el drama y podía ser contraproducente.

La mujer resopló por la nariz y se acomodó en su butaca con el ceño fruncido y la mirada baja.

Luego de unos momentos los documentos bailaron entre sus mano y los revisó lentamente, cada uno de ellos, una y otra vez… volvió a resoplar antes de levantar la vista y fijarla en ellos dos.

- Dígale a su hermano que sea consciente con lo que va a hacer; quiero un trabajo de calidad ¡Que valga cada centavo de lo que se va a gastar! Si me presentan una mamarrachada no hay pago y encima los despido ¿Está claro?

- Como el agua… - balbuceó el joven de lentes, tan anonadado como su compañero.

- Y hágame un favor; ya que es su hermano, pídale como cosa personal que le baje un poco a sus honorarios, nos haría un gran favor si lo convence.

- ¡Haré todo lo posible Decana! Se lo prometo.

- Lo que me han dicho hoy, no sale de aquí. No quiero información filtrada ¿Comprenden?

- ¡Absolutamente! – aseguró Albert – somos de la misma idea, no se preocupe.

- Quiero un informe escrito de su investigación hasta hoy, mañana en mi escritorio.

- ¡Sí señora!

- Me lo entrega usted personalmente… No quiero que pase de mano en mano. Yo sé que entiende.

- Como diga Dra. Grey.

- Bueno… ¿Todavía están aquí? ¡Vayan a trabajar!

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina solemnemente y caminaron por el pasillo.  
Patricia, que había escuchado parte de los gritos de su jefa inmediata, miro con susto a sus amigos, Stear la miró pero ella no pudo leer ninguna emoción en él.  
Desobedeciendo una regla expresa, la joven abandonó su escritorio y se colgó del brazo del antropólogo al borde de las lágrimas; el joven temblaba, y Albert no lucía mejor.

En el recodo de la escalera, Susanna los esperaba expectante, literalmente comiéndose las uñas.

- ¿¡Qué pasó!? – exclamó corriendo a ellos apenas los vio venir, pero solo el silencio le respondió –

- Ay mi vida – dijo tomando de la mano a Albert – no se preocupen encontraremos la manera de…

- Dijo que sí… - murmuró de pronto Albert.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos, creyendo haber oído mal

- Dijo que sí ¡Grey dijo que sí, nos dará el dinero!

Los dos amigos se echaron a reír, Patty se llevó las manos al rostro antes de que Stear la estrechara en un fuerte abrazo, y Susanna dio un gritito emocionada antes de colgarse del cuello de Albert.

…...

Los ánimos no estaban para nada alegres en el camino a Tarrago.

En una ciudad cercana a Legio ¡En una arena de mala muerte! Tulio perdió a una de sus gladiadoras que fue demasiado confiada; y en Caesareaugusta perdió a dos más.

Alguien se había burlado de él diciéndole que las mujeres no son para la arena, mucho menos para enfrentarse con hombres, pero estaba equivocado.  
Sus gladiadoras han vencido hombres del doble de su ancho y estatura; porque sus gladiadoras no solo eran fuerza bruta, sino destreza, agilidad y sobre todo, el arma secreta de toda mujer: astucia.

Pero estas se habían envanecido; eran buenas gladiadoras y se habían acostumbrado demasiado a ganar. Creyeron que eran invencibles.

A Lysia sobretodo no le sentó bien esas pérdidas, pues ella era igual. Ahora le caía encima de sopetón la realidad: nadie es suficientemente buena, todas en algún momento caen.

Ya en Tarraco, no había manera de mantener a Tulio calmado.  
Estaba furioso no solo por haberse quedado casi sin gladiadoras, sino que cada una de esas muertes, le costaba a él montones de plata.

Había perdido muchísimo dinero y eso, era lo que más lo enfurecía; pero ahí en Tarraco tenían un excelente llamado; las gladiadoras de Tulio eran admiradas porque sabían que era uno de los mejores ludos itinerantes del imperio, eso sin contar con que era un ludo femenino, cosa que siempre llamaba muchísimo la atención y que además, eran hermosas.

Así que, esperaba en Tárraco tener buenos resultados y sobretodo buenas ganancias. Según lo que le dijera su contacto, tenía pensado bajar a Numidia y a Cartago a comprar nuevos ejemplares.  
Hace tiempo que no tenía una africana en su ludo; eran muy apreciadas por el público. Ya era hora de tener una o dos quizá.

En el patio den entrenamiento que siempre alquilaba en aquella ciudad, el hombre se encerraba en su habitación a hacer las interminables cuentas que, cuando eran en contra, lo desesperaban.

Mientras en el patio las mujeres entrenaban.  
Albreasheen había mejorado muchísimo; ya no era la cosita flaca, sucia y llena de moretones que llegó a ellos.

Había ganado suficiente peso y el fuerte entrenamiento estaba volviendo su figura armoniosa y voluptuosa.

Era una mujer hermosa no cabía duda, y ahora que su cuerpo estaba mucho más definido, se había vuelto tan deseable, que hasta Tulio había sido sorprendido mirándola desde lejos, de arriba a abajo mientras entrenaba.

Su fuerte parecía ser la espada, la lanza también se le daba bien; recordaba ella que era buena para pescar con lanza en su tierra así que de cierta manera tenía el brazo entrenado.  
Syria la miraba complacida, la estaba formando bien, pero necesitaba curtirse de alguna manera antes de su primera arena.

- Lysia ... ayúdame a entrenar a Albreasheen – dijo la rubia acercándose donde la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada? No molestes.

La mujer estaba sentada en medio del patio mientras la joven Kío le cepillaba la sedosa cabellera color cobre y se la humectaba con aceites aromáticos.

-Es importante Lysia, por favor. Necesito que tenga una contrincante que se parezca lo más posible a lo que hallará en la arena. Yo no puedo, no puedo ni pensar en golpearla.

- Bueno; si lo que quieres es que le parta la cara… - respondió la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

- Quiero que seas su contrincante; pero también su entrenadora. Quiero que la enfrentes de la manera más real posible pero no que la dejes como llegó.

- Jajajaja tranquila Syria, no le pegaré a tu novia… no mucho.

Lysia tomó una espada de madera que Kío le alcanzó y se fue con Syria hacia donde Albreasheen estaba.

- Párate – dijo la pelirroja – yo seré tu contrincante. Veamos qué tienes.

La rubia ya estaba más habituada al lenguaje, asintió y tomando una espada de madera tomó su posición.

Lysia la atacó primero blandiendo fuertemente el instrumento y avanzando decididamente hacia ella.  
Albreasheen se defendió muy bien, sorteó todos los mandobles de su oponente tratando de avanzar haciéndola retroceder.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó Lysia – has entrenado bien a tu perrito Syria.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos fastidiada, pero no respondió.

Las mujeres una vez se enfrentaban, esta vez Albreasheen era más ofensiva, avanzaba dando mandobles que Lysia detenía a la perfección.

La espada de Albreasheen golpeóla en el brazo lastimado que aún no sanaba del todo y la mujer gritó soltando la espada.

-Lo siento…- balbuceó la celta sinceramente.

-¡Perra! Ya vas a ver.

El combate se reanudó nuevamente con más bríos, Lysia avanzaba con sus mandobles haciéndola retroceder. En un momento ambas espadas de madera se quedaron cruzadas "¡retrocedan!" exclamó Syria, y justo cuando la rubia iba a hacer caso; la otra le pasó los pies por las pantorrillas haciéndola caer.

- ¡Lysia! – exclamó Syria de lejos.

- ¿Qué, no le has enseñado que le pueden hacer eso? – dijo la pelirroja - ¡Puede pasar Syria! ¡Siempre pasa!

- Claro… - dijo la otra en un suspiro.

- Párate mujer, párate – dijo Lysia a Albreasheen.

Ella miró a su entrenadora quien le asintió de lejos, y se puso de pie.  
Lysia la atacó de inmediato con mandobles muy fuertes y movimientos muy estudiados, la espada de la pelirroja, la golpeó en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder

-¡Muerta! – exclamó Lysia.

Continuaron trabando las espadas, y luego la golpeó con el filo de la espada en la espalda, la celta no pudo evitar un grito.

-¡Muerta! – volvió a decir la otra.

Volvieron una vez más y esta vez la pelirroja le dio de punta con la espada fuertemente justo en la boca del estómago.  
Albreasheen soltó la espada y cayó de rodillas casi sin aire.

Con esta son tres veces que te mato ya – exclamó entre risas- vamos a ver cuántas veces más puedo matarte en los próximos minutos.

Lysia se acercó a donde la mujer apenas intentaba ponerse de pie, y le puso el pie en el hombro haciéndola caer de bruces en el suelo "¡Muerta!" volvió a exclamar.

Cuando ella se quiso incorporar, le puso el pie en la espalda volviendo a decir aquella palabra que la estaba exasperando.

Lo intentó de nuevo y Lysia la volvió a pisar; y de nuevo y otra vez.

- ¡Muerta!... ¡Muerta!... ¡Y muerta otra vez! – exclamaba con cada pisada que la clavaba al piso de tierra sin permitirle levantarse.

- ¡Lysia para ya! – exclamó Syria acercándose –

- Estás muerta muchacha… - dijo agachándose hasta donde Albreasheen intentaba incorporarse – están tan muerta que casi puedo sentir como apestas.

Eso fue todo, Lysia le hablaba burlonamente y se reía literalmente en su cara.  
Albreasheen se le fue encima gruñendo como un gato salvaje.  
La tiró de espaldas sobre el piso de tierra y se le tiró encima a horcajadas golpeándola con sus manos.  
La pelirroja tomada por sorpresa no vio venir esta arremetida, solo la sintió sobre ella e intentó defenderse de la misma manera que estaba siendo atacada: a tirones de cabello y arañazos.

De pronto la rubia sintió que la tomaban de la cintura y la levantaban como si no pasara nada.

Lysia se levantó de inmediato resoplando dificultosamente y con el cabello alborotado y lleno de arena.

Albreasheen seguía debatiéndose entre los brazos de quién la había agarrado.

- ¡Así no! – exclamaba Syria entre dientes intentando contenerla - ¡Así no hacemos las cosas aquí! ¡Así no!

- ¡Sí, sí; cógela…! - exclamó Lysia resoplando y revisándose un doloroso arañazo que tenía en el cuello. Kío se colocó delante de ella como escudo - ¡Cógela que como se me vuelva a acercar la mato! ¡Es que la mato!

- ¡Qué mierda está pasando aquí! – Tulio salió apareció en el patio, furioso.

- ¡Nada hombre! – dijo Syria aun sosteniendo a Albreasheen – una sesión de entrenamiento que se caldeó, eso es todo. Vuelve a descansar.

- ¡Ustedes me van a volver loco! ¡Lysia! ¡Ni que tuvieras diez años para comportarte así!

- ¡Qué no ves lo que me hizo esta salvaje infeliz!

- ¡Vete para adentro ahora y aséate!

- ¡Pero Tulio…!

- ¡Qué te vayas para adentro te digo mujer; con un demonio! – Lysia hizo caso y se fue dando zancadas, con la joven oriental detrás de ella.

- Y tú…- dijo acercándose a Albreasheen – no comiences a darme problemas sin siquiera haber comenzado a devengar lo que comes ¡Te dije claramente que si me dabas problemas te vendía!

- ¡Tú y yo tenemos un trato romano…!- exclamó la mujer, pero una bofetada le cruzó el rostro.

- ¡Tulio no! Fue mi culpa.

- ¡Ya lo creo que fue tu culpa! ¿¡Es que no puedo confiar en nadie aquí!? ¡Y tú óyeme bien muchacha! El trato incluía que te portes bien y no como un animal salvaje. ¡Si tan ansiosa estás de partirte la cara con alguien te meto a la arena mañana mismo! ¿Eso quieres? ¿¡Eh!?

- Tulio déjala, fue mi culpa te digo. No debí pedirle a Lysia que me ayudara a entrenarla.

-¡Lysia tiene que hacer lo que se le dice! – Gritó el hombre mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, seguro de que lo estaba escuchando – Dime Syria esta mujer ¿está lista o no para la arena? Porque ya está pasando mucho tiempo y me está costando demasiado.

- Pues… - murmuró la mujer mirando a la joven – Sí, yo creo que lo está; pero asegúrate de que su primer combate no sea contra un hombre o un animal, sino la perderemos también, eso seguro.

- ¡Eso es asunto mío! – reclamó el hombre mirándola fijo – tú ocúpate de que esté lista. Te doy hasta el siguiente llamado, si no está lista para entonces ¡Tú sabrás! No estoy para perder más gladiadoras, pero tampoco para mantener niñas bonitas; y si lo hago es porque me sirven al menos para abrirles las piernas ¡Y esta no me sirve ni para lo uno ni para lo otro! ¿Está claro?

- Sí Tulio…

Diciendo esto, el hombre se retiró hacia sus aposentos, abanicándose furiosamente mientras murmuraba soeces diversas.

Syria suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente; Albreasheen se acercó a ella limpiándose la sangre de la boca con una parte de su peplo.

- Lo siento ... - dijo la celta - me portaré bien.

- No fue tu culpa pequeña, pero tienes que controlarte. Aquí no peleamos con furia, la furia nos pierde, la furia nos ciega. Si entras a la arena furiosa, seguro te van a matar. No olvides eso... Ahora vamos a curarte para que podamos seguir entrenando.

-o-


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

En Tarraco como bien se había pronosticado, al ludo de Tulio le fue bastante bien.

Syria y Lysia hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer dando como siempre el mejor espectáculo de una tarde de arena, y la joven Kío, con su ágil estilo que le recordaba a los elegantes movimientos de los gatos cazadores, se había realmente lucido.

El público las había ovacionado como a ningún otro gladiador y hasta los artistas habían pedido autorización para inmortalizarlas en algún dibujo que luego serviría de referencia para diversas piezas de arte.

Lysia aún lucía los arañazos de Albreasheen en el cuello; la joven había intentado disculparse felicitándola por sus victorias, pero con Lysia eso era tiempo perdido.

Lo dejó por imposible cuando Syria le dijo que ella ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y si Lysia no quería ceder, era cosa suya.

El entrenamiento de Albreasheen se intensificó en las semanas que siguieron.  
El contacto de Tulio en Tarrago le había dado ya las fechas de festividades ciudades cercanas y ya Tulio tenía hecho su itinerario.

Había una fecha importante en Sardinia a la que hubiera sido absolutamente lucrativo asistir, pero hasta no recuperarse del todo de las tres pérdidas anteriores no estaba en condiciones de costear un embarque tan caro, así que decidió continuar por tierra por las ciudades de la costa.

Su contacto le ofreció adelantarse e ir anunciando su llegada, lo cual le convenía. Lysia y Syria eran reconocidas en esos coliseos y serían bien recibidos

El siguiente punto era Cartago Nova, una ciudad no muy grande y mayormente artística, pero perfecta para que Albreasheen tuviera su primera experiencia en la arena.

Desde aquella tarde del incidente con Lysia, Tulio había visto a la celta poner todo su empeño en mejorar cada técnica; y no era para menos, ella no ganaba nada más excepto el mantenerse con vida, así que mejorar le convenía más a ella que a él.

Claro que él ya contaba mentalmente los cobres que se embolsicaría con aquella belleza en la que en tan solo unos meses se había convertido Albreasheen. Eso sin contar con la pericia que en realidad había ganado.

Ya varias veces, bajo la severa tutela del mismo Tulio, Lysia se había enfrentado a Albreasheen en entrenamientos, y ella misma estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que la celta había avanzado.

Cuando Tulio le preguntó su opinión, cosa que casi nunca hacía; la misma Lysia le dijo que estaba bastante lista y que la podía soltar a la arena en cualquier momento.

Anduvieron camino poco más de un mes desde Tarrago hasta Cartago Nova, sin pueblos importantes donde gladiar no podían hacer más que continuar avanzando en un interminable y agotador viaje que parecía no tener fin; iban bordeando la costa para mantenerse frescos con la brisa del mar y de cuando en cuando se detenían para que las mujeres se mantuvieran en buena forma.

¡Y aquí era tan distinto el mar! Albreasheen se regodeaba con aquella visión maravillosa del "mare nostrum" o como sería conocido siglos después: Mar Mediterráneo.

Las gaviotas chillando en la playa, la arena dorada en interminables dunas y a lo lejos, ese azul maravilloso, cálido, mágico; que no sabía ella donde terminaba el mar y donde el cielo.

Nunca había visto un color así, tan dulce y tan puro, nunca a excepción de los ojos de su pequeño hijo menor. Su mente volvió a aquellos que en realidad jamás olvidaba.  
Miraba a los niños andrajosos de las aldeítas circundantes, juguetear en las playas con las olas del mar que rompían suavemente en la costa y se imaginó que eran sus hijos que jugaban alegremente con el frío y gris mar de Alba en el verano.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? – le preguntó Syria una de las tardes que paraban para comer y la vio pensativa con su cuenco sobre el regazo sin probar bocado.

- En mis hijos…- respondió ella sin más.

-¿Tienes hijos?

- Sí, 3. Dos niñas y un niño pequeño.

- Por tu edad, ya me imaginaba algo así.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó ella a Syria.

- … Uno – respondió la mujer asintiendo ligeramente – pero ya debe ser un hombre.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- En Halicarnaso, con su padre… y con su madre.

Albreasheen se quedó confundida pensando esas palabras, talvez no había entendido bien.

- No entiendo – dijo luego de un momento – su madre ¿no eres tú?

Syria la miró sonriendo levemente.

- Come…- le dijo levemente, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza.

La mujer guardó silencio e hizo lo que se le dijo; se quedó con la sensación de que había confundido las palabras. Aun no dominaba del todo el idioma "vernáculo" como lo llamaba Tulio.

Mientras comía levantó la vista y vio a Lysia comer lentamente mirando al mar en el horizonte, con Kío de rodillas a su lado.

La jovencita siempre hacía lo mismo: le llevaba el plato a Lysia y luego se quedaba de rodillas junto a ella esperando a que terminara de comer, y entonces lo hacía ella.

- ¿Por qué la muda siempre está así, cerca de ella?

- ¿Hablas de Kío? Ella no es muda – respondió Syria, entre risas.

- Pero… nunca habla.

- Lo sé, nunca habla y no sé por qué, pero no es muda. Ya la escucharás alguna vez hablando en sueños; en su idioma, claro. La primera vez que la escuché hablar me asusté de muerte, ya llevaba bastante tiempo con nosotros y también pensábamos que era muda.

- Pero ¿por qué no habla? – preguntó Albreasheen – nunca dice nada, solo se comunica con señas y siempre está así junto a Lysia.

- Mira…- suspiró Syria - hace casi cinco años, andábamos en unas tierras muy lejanas, y muy extrañas. Ahí Tulio se acercó a un grupo de mercaderes de géneros orientales. Hizo trato con ellos compró algunas cosas que necesitábamos; pieles, ropa, plantas medicinales, armas… en el fondo de una carreta estaba esta niña; era una bola de pelo, mugre y harapos, encadenada como un animalito salvaje en un rincón…

- Como yo… - balbuceó Albreasheen con un nudo en la garganta.

- Y peor… – suspiró Syria – entre la mugre y la mata de pelo enmarañado, dos ojos refulgían abiertos de par en par, como si quisieran abarcar todo lo que tenía enfrente con una sola mirada, como si en lugar de ver, comiera por medio de los ojos. Solo se movía cuando la picaban con una vara en las costillas y ella se arrastraba a cuatro patas como un animal. Tulio preguntó por ella, que quién era, que qué edad tenía, que por qué estaba así… Nadie supo responder nada. Alguien dijo que "creía" que tenía como doce años, aunque parecía menor, cosa que no me extraña pues solo le daban pan y agua. Nadie sabía quién era, cómo se llamaba; nadie supo responder. Ni siquiera recordaban hace cuánto la tenían o porqué estaba encadenada. Nada… ella no existía para ellos, no era importante; la más ínfima baratija de sus géneros de venta tenía más importancia que la vida de esa niña sucia que vivía en el fondo de su carreta. No sé por qué Tulio la compró ni cuánto pagó por ella, pero debe haber sido una bobada. Lo cierto es que, por alguna extraña razón, la niña se pegó a Lysia como un perrito faldero. Al principio eso la molestaba terriblemente; ella la alejaba de sí a gritos, a empujones, a patadas; pero la muchachita solo se ponía de pie y volvía a ponerse siempre detrás de ella y la seguía. Había que amarrarla cuando Lysia tenía que salir a la arena y cuando volvía se agarraba de sus rodillas gimiendo como un gato herido. Fue un problema enorme cuando no pudimos soportar más su peste y sus piojos nos invadieron a todas jajajaja… pero no se dejaba tocar de nadie y a un abisinio casi le arranca media mano de un mordiscón; únicamente Lysia pudo bañarla, por así decirlo; la agarró como un fardo y la tiró de cabeza en un barril de agua, la raspó por todas partes con el pulimento que usan los esclavos para limpiar las armas y los yelmos ¡Le dejo la piel en carne viva! Pero limpia… luego con un cuchillo muy afilado la dejó completamente calva y quemó toda esa infinidad de pelo enmarañado y maloliente ¡Los piojos tronaban como pequeños artificios chinos mientras el pelo se quemaba jajajajaja! Luego nos dimos cuenta de que hasta bonita era la muchachita, con su piel apiñonada y sus ojitos rasgados como los de un gato montés… Pero nunca dijo ni una sola palabra.

- Entonces ¿Cómo supieron que se llama Kío?

- ¡No lo sabemos! La llamamos así porque era la palabra que repetían los mercaderes cuando la golpeaban en las costillas para que se cambiara de sitio; le gritaban "¡kío… kío, kío, kío!" y le quedó de nombre porque era la única palabra a la que parecía atender al principio.

- Pero ¿Por qué con Lysia? Si hasta la rechazaba.

- Nadie lo entendió nunca, solo nos quedó suponer que quizá Lysia le recuerde a alguien importante para ella; quizá a su madre no lo sé. Eso sólo Kío lo sabe, pero sospecho que jamás ha de decírnoslo. Y por eso la ves siempre así, a su lado. Le lleva la comida, le ordena sus cosas, le lava su ropa, la peina… es como su esclava particular, pero esta vez debo abogar por Lysia pues nunca hizo nada para esclavizarla, por el contrario, fue ella la que se tuvo que resignar a que siempre tendría a esa extraña niña oriental siguiéndola por todos lados. Un buen día decidió que si no se la iba a quitar de encima, al menos sirviera para algo bueno y se puso a entrenarla sin descanso. Lysia entrenó a Kío severamente durante un año entero; apenas le estaban despuntando los pechos la primera vez que salió a la arena. La gente en las gradas la chifló, la abucheó y se rieron de ella hasta decir basta; hasta su contrincante se dio el gusto de reírse de ella en su cara ¡Tulio estaba furioso por haberse dejado convencer de Lysia! Y es que ninguno creíamos que saldría con vida de ahí, excepto Lysia; pero la muchachita había aprendido de la mejor y había canalizado todo su salvajismo en volverse letal. En cuestión de minutos su contrincante yacía desangrándose en la arena; la gente enmudeció absolutamente y luego fue como el ruido de un trueno una sola ovación popular que rompió el silencio de una manera que el coliseo entero tembló. No sabemos quién es esa niña, ni lo sabremos nunca; pero sabemos de ella lo que necesitamos saber y eso basta.

Albreasheen se quedó mirando a la joven oriental sentada sobre sus talones con la mirada baja esperando que Lysia terminada de comer.

Su largo cabello, negro y absolutamente liso le caía sobre los hombros como un pedazo de la más brillante seda, y sus grandes ojos rasgados que no eran negros, refulgían a la luz de la tarde.

Al ver la expresión de su rostro, Albreasheen vio algo muy parecido a la paz.

No le pareció que Kío estuviera de alguna manera obligada, ni le pareció una chica triste.

Por el contrario, la expresión de su rostro era de satisfacción, parecía contenta de estar donde estaba.

Sí, era muy bonita; pero sobretodo tenía una expresión sumamente inocente; nada que ver con la gata montes de mirada furiosa en la que se convertía cuando salía a la arena.

Albreasheen se convenció una vez más de que estaba rodeada de mujeres muy particulares, que aceptaban su destino y se resignaban a él… ella no podía hacerlo; lo único que en verdad quería era volver a su hogar.

Amanecía cuando emprendieron camino nuevamente y era poco más de medio día cuando llegaron a Cartago Nova.

Se detuvieron justamente frente a la arena donde Albreasheen tendría su primer combate, para inscribir a las gladiadoras.  
Cuando ella escuchó a Tulio decir su nombre, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de la estructura de madera que tenían en frente. No era nada impresionante, una pequeña arena elaborada completamente en madera y que no debía albergar ni a mil personas; pero a ella le pareció que estaba precisamente ante las mismas puertas del infierno.

…...

-¿Tienes todo lo necesario, Archie?- preguntó Albert al joven que iba desempacando algunas cosas en su nuevo sitio de trabajo temporal

- ¡Todo Albert! – la lista ha sido cumplida a cabalidad y créeme que eso es de gran ayuda.- respondió entusiasmado el joven castaño.

- Menos mal estás contento – dijo Stear – no fue nada fácil conseguir todo esto.

- No seas dramático Alistear – rió Susanna – no fue tan difícil, además lo conseguiste tú.

- Nah, no es cierto, lo consiguió Albert, lo hubieras visto Susanna ¡se paró firme y le habló a la vieja con autoridad! Es que como lo hubieras visto te enamorabas aún más de él.

- ¡Stear! – exclamó Archie al ver como la mujer rubia tragaba seco y bajaba la mirada completamente sonrojada - ¡Cómo es que logras ser tan impertinente hermano de verdad que no tienes remedio!

- Ya Archie no me regañes, si no dije nada malo; además es la verdad y…

- Con permiso muchachos, tengo qué hacer… - dijo Susanna casi imperceptiblemente mientras los dos hermanos continuaban discutiendo.

- ¡Susanna! – exclamó Albert saliendo de la oficina detrás de ella – Susanna no te enojes, no le hagas caso a Stear él es así despistado y suelta cada cosa…

- No Albert está bien, yo sé cómo es Alistear; me retiro porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Tu gladius me está dando muchas dificultades ¿sabes? Y las cerámicas; bueno, son tantas piecitas que a veces creo que nunca terminaré de armarlas.

- Susanna dime la verdad ¿el gladius es restaurable?

- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé Albert, la pieza está en excelentes condiciones, pero la placa de la data… el daño que ha sufrido es terrible, no sé si podré dilucidar algo. Además es una placa muy fina, quizá termine rompiéndose antes de lograr ver algo en ella.

El hombro suspiró con desasosiego.

- Lo siento Albert, pero de verdad lo estoy intentando.

- Lo sé Susanna y te lo gradezco.- dijo él colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella.

- Bueno, te dejo Albert, tengo que volver a mi laboratorio – dijo Susanna alejándose de él sintiendo que si no lo hacía pasaría una vergüenza - No me gusta dejar a Karen tanto tiempo sola, no quiero que termine diciendo que le dejo todo el trabajo.

Albert se quedó de una pieza cuando la vio caminar.

- ¡Te acompaño! – exclamó él caminando junto a ella – Y… ¿Cómo te va con Karen, trabaja bien?

- Sí, sí… no tengo ninguna queja de ella, es demasiado buena, demasiado eficiente, demasiado ordenada. Es… demasiado.

- ¿Por qué me sonó feo ese comentario? ¿No estás contenta con ella?

- Ay Albert, la verdad no lo sé. Es muy rara.

- ¿Rara?

- Sí, es como… ¿Viste esa película "Stepford Wives"? ¡Pues, haz de cuenta que ella es una!

- Jajajajajajajaja Susanna las cosas que dices.

- No Albert ¡te lo juro! Es como perfecta, siempre está impecable y todo lo hace bien. Nada le molesta y siempre anda con una sonrisa…

- Ok… ¿Qué edad tiene…25, 26?

- 24… o eso dice su hoja de vida, pero qué sé yo, a la mejor tiene menos.

- Bueno, entonces eso lo explicaría, yo creo que solamente es una jovencita que aprecia su empleo y está emocionada por ser el primero, que quiere tener contenta a su jefa y que es muy agradable.

- ¿Agradable? – preguntó Susanna deteniéndose en medio del pasillo - Sí, sí supongo que lo es... ¿Ella a ti te parece agradable?

- Sí, creo que es una chica muy agradable.

- Uhm… querrás decir… bonita – dijo ella desviando su mirada – Dime ¿te parece bonita?

- Mmm… sí, es una chica muy guapa.

- ¿Más que…? … ¿Más que yo? – preguntó poniéndose frente a él.

- Susanna qué dices…

- Es joven y es bonita… a lo mejor más que yo. Yo sé que ya no soy tan joven y a lo mejor ya no soy tan bonita…

- Susanna no digas tonterías ¡Si tú eres preciosa! – dijo él acercándose a ella.

- ¿De verdad?… ¡Ay Albert! Ya no quiero seguirme haciendo la tonta ¿te parece? Ya lo dijo Stear allí dentro ¡Y sí, es cierto lo que dijo! y me cuesta tanto creer que tú no te hayas dado cuenta nunca cuando ya media universidad lo sabe ¡Me gustas Albert Andrew! Me gustas muchísimo y desde hace mucho tiempo. Y te repito, me cuesta creer que no lo hayas notado ¡cuando llevo años haciendo todo lo posible por que te des cuenta! ¡Me gustas! Me haces sentir como una adolescente enamorada de su profesor ¡Así de tanto me gustas!... y creo que ya es hora de saber si yo te gusto aunque sea un poco.

- Susanna… - susurró anonadado por la declaración de ella

- Dime Albert…

- Yo… no suelo mezclar el trabajo con las relaciones…

- No es eso lo que te he preguntado, sólo quiero saber si sientes algo por mí…

- Si te digo que no… estaría mintiéndote – la joven le sonrió dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos – pero es que en realidad, no quisiera hacerte daño.

- ¿Tú? Cómo podrías – dijo ella posando su mano sobre la mejilla del hombre – eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en muchos años. Y créeme, porque he conocido verdaderas ratas.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que yo no terminaré siendo otra rata?

- ¿Tú? Tú jamás serías una rata, Albert… Tú eres un príncipe.

Las manos de Albert se posaron en las caderas de Susanna y la atrajo hacia sí suavemente; sus labios hallaron los de ella sin ningún obstáculo.

Cuando la lengua del hombre invadió delicadamente la joven, un ligero gemido se escapó de su garganta y él, apretó su cintura pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, mientras los brazos de Susanna se aferraban a la espalda masculina como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás.

Luego se quedaron así, abrazados con los ojos cerrados y las frentes juntas, respirando uno el aliento del otro mutuamente durante unos segundos, hasta que la respiración hallara la paz en el pecho de cada uno.

- Albert… - susurró ella – aquella cena ¿Te parece si la adelantamos?

- ¿No ibas a tu laboratorio a ver cómo le iba a Karen?

- ¡Al diablo con Karen!- exclamó ella y sus rosados labios atraparon ansiosos los de Albert en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

…...

**Cartago Nova – Hispania Ulterior**

**Año 73 d.C.**

Hacía algo de frío aquella tarde, del mar soplaba una brisa helada y el sol estaba en su cenit.

En la pequeña edificación de madera donde reposaba la arena de lucha estaba a reventar y ya algunos esclavos estaban colocando en todo el ruedo, decenas de antorchas para que sirvieran de luz para el primer combate de la noche.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres que saldrían a la arena era conocida por la gente, se sabía que esa noche presenciarían el encuentro de dos novatas; sería interesante.

En el hipogeo o sótano de aquel recinto, Albreasheen estaba lista para salir a combatir.  
La misma Syria le había trenzado el largo cabello y la había vestido con una cota de malla y unas canilleras de bronce.

Había logrado convencer a Tulio que no era conveniente de que saliera a su primer combate casi sin protección, que no era prudente arriesgarla tanto.

Syria le entregó a la celta una espada corta y un escudo redondo; las mismas armas que tendría su rival.

- Apenas escuches las trompetas sales del hipogeo – la aleccionaba la alta mujer rubia – tu contrincante saldrá igual que tú, se colocarán de pie ante el podio y presentarás las armas como te indiqué.

Albreasheen asentía automáticamente.

- Esta mujer te golpeará, te insultará, te lastimará y hasta te cortará si la dejas; pero nada de eso puede hacerte perder tu centro ¿entiendes? No dejes que la furia te corroa ¿¡Me estás escuchando mujer!?

- ¡Sí Syria! – respondió ella respirando agitada – pero no sé si podré hacerlo.

- ¡Claro que podrás! Le dijo la otra dándole una palmada en la espalda; solo recuerda todo lo que se te ha enseñado, y pelea con inteligencia ¡no seas salvaje!... Sé astuta ¿está bien?

Albreasheen la miró con sus ojos verdes húmedos y la desesperación pintada en el rostro.

-¿Estás asustada?

- ¡Tú qué crees!- exclamó ella

- ¡Bien! El miedo es bueno de cierta forma, te mantendrá viva…

En ese momento las trompetas comenzaron a sonar y Albreasheen sintió que comenzaba a temblar tanto que tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para que sus dientes no castañearan.

Tenía tan agitada la respiración que temía que su corazón se detuviera en cualquier momento y cuando escuchó las trompetas sintió que un frío helado le recorría todos los miembros.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó Syria.

- No…- balbuceó la celta.

- ¡No tiembles Albreasheen, contrólate!

- Syria, tengo miedo… tengo miedo a morir – balbuceó la mujer al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Sí?... bueno ¿Sabes qué es más fuerte que el miedo a morir? – la celta negó con la cabeza - ¡La voluntad de sobrevivir ante lo que sea!... ahora sal ahí, recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado; piensa en que tienes que volver a ver a tus hijos y mantente viva por ellos.

Albreasheen dio media vuelta hacia la entrada del hipogeo y cerró los ojos; las palabras de Syria resonaron en su cabeza _"… la voluntad de sobrevivir ante lo que sea… volver a ver a tus hijos… mantente viva por ellos…"_  
De ahora en adelante esas serían las premisas que la guiarían cada vez que saliera a la arena.

La mujer celta salió a la arena con paso firme sosteniendo sus armas como era reglamentario, la egipcia salió al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera esperando verla para salir juntas… quizá así tenía que ser.

Se juntaron ambas en el centro de la arena y golpearon ligeramente las espadas como saludo; se colocaron de frente ante el podio y presentaron sus armas con respeto.

- ¡Que comience el combate! – exclamó el romano que presidía aquella noche.

De inmediato la egipcia tomó su posición combativa y Albreasheen hizo lo mismo.

Se miraron de frente, los hermosos ojos azules delineados de khol de la egipcia, relumbraron violetas a la luz de las antorchas.

La gente coreaba sus nombres por facciones, pero en ese momento fue como si Albreasheen cerrara todos sus sentidos a cualquier estímulo externo y tuviera en mente sólo una cosa: sobrevivir.

La egipcia se le fue encima con el primer mandoble que la celta cerró con ligereza haciéndola retroceder con su escudo.  
Comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculos sin dejar de mirarse, como los gatos cuando están a punto de lanzarse a pelear; la mujer nuevamente le cayó encima con una lluvia de magistrales mandobles que la hicieron retroceder aunque los rebatió de maravilla.

Desde el hipogeo, Syria se estrujaba las manos; siempre le pasaba la primera vez que una de sus entrenadas salía a su primer combate; más allá Tulio con la mano en la barbilla observaba fija y fríamente y Lysia, cruzada de brazos miraba desde la reja y no perdía detalle.

En un momento todos respingaron porque la contrincante con un rápido movimiento en círculo, le paseó el pie por las pantorrillas haciéndola caer.

Syria escuchó a Lysia murmurar _"te lo dije",_ pero la celta en seguida rodó su cuerpo y se puso en pie, justo a tiempo antes de que la sandalia de la mujer se le marcara en el rostro.

Se cuadraron de nueva cuenta en una lluvia encarnizada de espadazos sin fin; la una golpeaba y la otra defendía con el escudo, y viceversa. La egipcia era diestra pero la pequeña celta le estaba dando buena lid.  
La gente del público a ratos guardaba silencio.

Muy novatas serían, pero ambas mujeres eran excelentes.

Con un movimiento circular, Albreasheen atacó por la espalda a la egipcia con una patada haciéndola caer de bruces.

El público exclamó de sorpresa y de pronto, una facción del graderío, aunque pequeña, comenzó a corear _"¡celta! ¡celta! ¡celta!"_

Desde el hipogeo, Syria no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras percibía a Tulio a su lado haciendo movimientos afirmativos con la cabeza a cada acierto de la novata de su ludo.

En la arena, las mujeres seguían enfrentándose afanosamente, las espadas de ambas mujeres se quedaron trabadas frente a frente y la egipcia trató de golpearla con el escudo pero la celta lo evitó y devolvió el golpe con buena suerte.

La egipcia cayó de espalda al piso y la celta se colocó sobre ella poniéndole una rodilla en el pecho con la espada en ristre, como le había enseñado Syria.  
Se quedó seca mirando fijamente los ojos de la mujer egipcia que ya se veía muerta, mientras ella, respirando agitadamente se dio cuenta de que jamás iba a poder clavar esa espada en el cuello de la mujer.

Miró en derredor al público que la ovacionaba, clamando lo que desde ahora en más, se convertiría en el sobrenombre con el cual comenzaría a ser conocida entre el "populo" romano: La Celta.

Su mirada verde se detuvo en el podio, donde el noble que presidía se puso de pie con el puño estirado listo para dar el veredicto.

_"¡Piedad!"_ exclamó alguien del público "_¡Piedad!"_ repitieron unos cuantos más.

_"¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!"_ la gente comenzó a pedir misericordia por la vida de la ex favorita del primer encuentro de aquella noche.

Albreasheen mirada aterrada al elegante romano sintiendo que volvía a temblar toda; rogando internamente que por favor ¡Por favor! Aquel noble atendiera el pedido de su pueblo.

¡Pulgar arriba fue el veredicto! La gente ovacionó eufórica y ella soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y que ya la había comenzado a ahogar, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Se puso de pie ofreciendo su mano a la vencida; las mujeres estrecharon manos y presentaron sus respetos al romano que, para Albreasheen, había salvado la vida de ambas esa noche.

La gente agitaba sus pañuelos blancos como tributo a la primera _"victrix romana"_ de aquella gladiadora novata que tan bien comenzaba su carrera, y una lluvia de flores y olivos comenzaron a caer para ella a la arena.  
Ella no notó nada de eso, ni siquiera vio desde al hipogeo a Syria y Tulio que la esperaban sonrientes.

Ella se sentía desolada, para ella esto no tenía ningún sabor a victoria. Había ganado esta vez, sí; pero ¿Qué haría la próxima vez, si al noble romano o al pueblo se les antojaba ver sangre?

Ella no se sentía capaz… ni por su vida se sentía capaz de cegar otra.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando ingresó al hipogeo y hasta la joven Kío se acercó sonriente a felicitarle.

Supuso ella que algunos pensarían que sus lágrimas eran por los nervios; quizá otros pensaran que eran de alegría por haber salido con vida; pero las aquellas lágrimas eran de absoluta amargura, porque ella sabía que la próxima vez, tenía que estar dispuesta a matar, y no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

-o-


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

El gran Coliseo Romano estaba atestado de gente que vitoreaba y gritaba desaforado.

En medio de la algarabía, hasta sus oídos llegó aquel inconfundible y aterrador sonido.

Un enorme tigre asiático salía a la arena rugiendo con toda su fuerza hacia la pequeña figura delante de sí. Aquella mujer de nuevo…

Su cabello rubio ondulado suelto sobre la espalda brillaba a la luz del sol y la espada larga en su mano derecha, refulgía.

La armadura que llevaba le protegía el pecho y parte de los brazos pero su hermoso rostro descubierto dejaba entrever la ansiedad que le causaba la presencia de ese enorme animal.

Los ocho esclavos que sostenían las fuertes cadenas que el animal luchaba por romper, las soltaron de repente y el fiero felino se lanzó hacia adelante con un magistral salto.

Ella rodaba por la arena esquivándolo con pericia y mientras recuperaba la posición, el tigre seguía gruñéndole.

Caminó decididamente hacia ella y lanzó un zarpazo, pero la espada de la mujer le hirió profundamente haciéndolo soltar un fuerte rugido.

El gran gato lamió apenas su mano lastimada y, cojeando, continuó avanzando hacia ella, quien trataba de mantenerlo a raya amenazándolo con la espada.

Él la miraba desde las gradas, estupefacto sin poder creer que la gente a su alrededor no se dieran cuenta de lo bárbaro de ese espectáculo ¿Cómo podían reír? ¿Cómo podían sentirse felices ante una cosa así?

El tigre gruñía y rugía, arrugando el morro y mostrando los enormes colmillos amenazadoramente, intentaba atacar pero echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con las orejas replegadas cuando ella lo azuzaba con la espada.

De pronto, el animal ya harto de mantenerse alejado del arma que lo lastimara, con un rápido movimiento saltó hacia adelante lanzando un zarpazo que le arrancó la espada de la mano a la mujer que tenía en frente.

El tigre rugió complacido, como si supiera lo que acababa de lograr.  
Comenzó a acecharla caminando lenta y elegantemente, primero hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro; como cortándole el camino, para que ella no pudiera ir a ninguna parte.

La mujer miró su espada tirada en la arena más allá; sabía que si se movía el animal se lanzaría sobre ella, pero si no trataba de hacer algo, de todas maneras la mataría.

Por último, en un movimiento decisivo, se lanzó hacia un costado para tratar de alcanzar el arma; el felino corrió tras de ella y justo cuando iba a alcanzar la espada, el animal la derrumbó de un zarpazo en la espalda.

El grito de dolor de la mujer llenó todo el espacio, la sangre de su espalda salpicó la arena y mechones de cabello rubio arrancados por la garra del animal volaron hasta el público.  
La mujer se quedó tendida en el suelo sin moverse, mientras la sangre que manaba de las profundas horaduras en su espalda teñía la arena.

El animal una vez más lamió la deliciosa sangre de su garra, y caminó hacia ella lentamente, gruñendo y relamiéndose; mientras las personas a su alrededor gritaban eufóricas y batían palmas complacidos.  
Cuando el tigre dio la primera mordida, el grito ensordecedor de la mujer le retumbó en los oídos como si nada más existiera que él y el alarido desesperado de la mujer que estaba siendo devorada viva ante sus propios ojos…

Albert despertó sobresaltado abriendo los ojos de par en par y con la respiración entrecortada.

Intentó incorporarse, pero el peso de la mujer que dormía a su lado con la cabeza sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

La chica al parecer sintió su agitación y se removió entre las sábanas, su mano delicada acarició ligeramente el pecho del hombre y subió hasta su rostro acariciando la mejilla.

Albert… - dijo en un susurro soñoliento - ¿Estás bien?

Sí tranquila – respondió, tragando seco y mojándose los labios resecos; en un intento por tranquilizar su respiración, tomó la mano de Susanna, besándola – fue sólo un mal sueño, lo siento. Duerme.

Ella acomodó de nuevo su rubia cabeza sobre el pecho de Albert y lo rodeó completamente con su brazo.

Él acarició la espalda desnuda de ella y colocó su otro brazo debajo de su cabeza, mirando el techo.

Otra vez esos sueños tan vívidos y violentos que lo desesperaban.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando por esto?

Tanta era la ansiedad que le provocaban, que luego de tenerlos no podía volverse a dormir por más que intentara.

Se pasaba el resto de la madrugada dando vueltas o mirando el techo hasta que la luz del día entraba por la ventana. Y lo peor de todo, es que siempre eran con la misma mujer.  
Está bien que Stear le había dicho que la gladiadora del sepulcro era rubia, pero ¡era ridículo! Que la imaginara tan vívida; tan real que si se la llegaba a encontrar en la calle, la reconocería de inmediato.

Archie tenía que terminar el modelo 3D lo antes posible, era la única manera, pensaba él; si veía el posible rostro de la mujer de la tumba, quizá eso lo ayudaría a dejar de tener esas pesadillas.

Después de un buen rato pensando en ello, miró el reloj de su buró: las 4:56.

Se movió con mucho cuidado colocando con suavidad la cabeza de Susanna sobre la almohada y se levantó.

- ¿Vas a algún lado, guapo? – dijo ella de pronto al sentirlo levantarse de la cama.

- Sí – dijo él poniéndose su ropa interior y caminando hacia el baño - quiero ir temprano a la universidad, deseo dejar adelantando unas cosas antes de comenzar las clases. Hoy tengo cátedras todo el día desde las 9 am, y no podré acercarme al laboratorio hasta el final de la tarde.

Ella se estiró y luego se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas.

- Y entonces yo ¿Me tengo que ir? – preguntó ella abrazando una almohada con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Pero qué dices Susanna? ¿Por qué tendrías que irte? – preguntó él volviendo a la cama y sentándose a su lado - ¡claro que no! Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees.

La rubia sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras la mano del joven acariciaba suavemente su espalda; ella abrió sus ojos azules y lo miró tiernamente.  
Él se inclinó y besó delicadamente sus labios.

- Si te vas, te vas ahora; porque si sigues haciendo eso, te prometo que ya no te vas a ningún lado…

- Albert soltó una risita y acarició su sedoso cabello rubio.

- Quisiera; pero de verdad me tengo que ir…- dijo él, y dándole otro beso se dirigió una vez más al baño.

Ella sonrió mordiéndose los labios y apretó la almohada a su rostro aspirando el aroma de Albert impregnado en ella.

Desde aquella tarde de su primer beso, Albert se había comportado con ella como todo un enamorado, ella ya percibía en Albert a un hombre dulce y tierno; había sido ese rasgo de su carácter lo que la había hecho fijarse en él más que su apariencia física.  
Hombres guapos ella había conocido muchos y ninguno parecía ser merecedor de la belleza que los dioses les habían otorgado; ni del amor de ella.

¡Ratas! Como bien había dicho antes… en especial el último.

Albert en cambio, aparte de su gran atractivo físico, era un hombre sencillo, con una humildad innata a pesar de provenir de una adinerada familia norteamericana; era un excelente amigo, un hombre entregado a su trabajo, amable, atento y todo un caballero; pero dentro de todo lo bueno que ella ya se esperaba de él, nunca se imaginó que la trataría con tanta delicadeza.

Ahora estaba en su cama; había amanecido a su lado, entre sus brazos.

Se había entregado a él en una noche que ella solo podría describir como maravillosa y aún no lo podía creer. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie.

Sentía como si estuviera cumpliendo un sueño ¡Estaba tan enamorada de él!

Ella ya sabía que lo estaba pero nunca imaginó cuánto en realidad lo quería hasta ahora que se sentía correspondida.

Albert era en todo sentido un verdadero príncipe con ella; y ella por primera vez en su vida, se sentía como toda una princesa.

Eran las 7:20 am cuando Albert ingresaba por el pasillo del sótano de la universidad hacia su laboratorio cuando, al pasar por el despacho de Susanna, vio la puerta ligeramente entreabierta y una luz que provenía de ella.

Le pareció sumamente extraño, si acababa de dejarla acostada en su propia cama; y no podían ser ladrones porque todo el sistema de seguridad de la universidad se hubiera activado.

Se acercó y entreabrió la puerta ingresando suavemente.

Se halló con la espigada silueta de Karen Klise revisando las cajas que Susanna tenía en la repisa de la pared posterior de su oficina; esa abarrotada de cosas que estaban esperando por sus expertas manos de curadora.

- Buenos días…- exclamó él. La mujer dio un respingo que casi tira la caja donde tenía las manos, y se volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos, y pálida.

- Prof. Andrew…- balbuceó llevándose una mano al pecho – buenos días… ¡Caramba, me ha dado usted un susto de muerte!

- Tranquila Karen, soy solo yo…- dijo él, divertido por el aparatoso susto de la joven - ¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí tan temprano? Apenas van a dar las 7:30 de la mañana, afuera aún no termina de salir el sol.

- Bueno Prof. Andrew – dijo la joven con una coqueta sonrisa – como puede usted darse cuenta aquí hay mucho trabajo acumulado. Solo quería ver si podíamos adelantar un poco pues ya hemos recibido algunos memos pidiéndonos más celeridad con los pedidos.

- Comprendo… Pero déjame felicitarte, se nota que has logrado ganarte la completa confianza de tu jefa en pocas semanas, para que te haya dado una copia de la llave; Susanna es muy delicada con ese asunto.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Karen con una sonrisa inocente – ni siquiera me lo había imaginado, entonces supongo que tengo que sentirme afortunada.

- Sí, bastante. Bien, me retiro tengo mucho que hacer también. Que tengas buen día Karen y que te sea leve el trabajo.

- Igualmente profesor, que tenga buen día.

Cuando Albert se hubo retirando y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Karen dio un profundo resoplido y buscó de inmediato una silla.

De verdad que Albert la había asustado de muerte, tanto que de buena gana hubiera caído de rodillas.

Ella estaba segura que no había nadie en la universidad a esa hora a excepción de los guardias que ya la reconocían.

¡De principio, hasta se le ocurrió que podría ser un espanto! Con lo tétricos que son los pasillos de ese sótano cuando se siente que no hay nadie en el recinto.

Se detuvo a pensar un momento y decidió que mejor volvía después de las nueve, cuando Susanna ya estuviera ahí; él tenía razón, ella era muy delicada con su laboratorio y seguro no le hacía ninguna gracia hallarla ahí dentro sin estar ella presente.

Ojalá el profesor Andrew no comentara nada, podría tener problemas y era lo que menos quería.

Tomó su abrigo y su bolso, buscaría un lugar cálido donde desayunar algo y leer un rato para volver después.

"_Mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell, soy escultor forense y me encuentro en la Universidad de Oxford… hoy vamos a iniciar una reconstrucción craneal y facial total en un cráneo hallado en un asentamiento arqueológico en la ciudad de Londres._

_El cráneo sobre el que se va a trabajar tiene aproximadamente dos mil años de antigüedad, se cree que data de la época del emperador Vespasiano, es decir de entre el año 69 y el 79 de la era cristiana._

_Sexo; femenino, nacionalidad; se presume romana londinense.  
Según los objetos hallados en su sepulcro se tiene casi una certeza de que fue sepultada entre el año 73 y el 76 de esta era…" _

Archie hablaba en voz alta para que su explicación quedara grabada en el aparato de cintas que daba vueltas a su lado; se había acostumbrado a trabajar de esta manera desde que colaboraba con Scotland Yard.

"_El cráneo se encuentra en perfecto estado de conservación, exceptuando por algunas piezas dentales faltantes pero que no mellan en nada el estado del objeto sobre el que se va a trabajar._

_La medida del mismo es… desde el frontal hasta el occipital… 162 ml._

_Y de temporal derecho a temporal izquierdo… 130 ml… lo cual lo hace relativamente pequeño para la supuesta edad del sujeto que, según estudios preliminares, oscila entre los 25 y los 35 años al momento de su deceso._

_Sin embargo los orificios de erupción dentaria están completos y las suturas craneales están completamente osificadas, lo cual nos hace quedar de acuerdo con la opinión anterior._

_Se cree que el sujeto era obviamente de estatura pequeña, aunque la estructura ósea a simple vista se percibe de buen espesor, lo cual es característico de personas más altas, pero puede deberse también a una alimentación rica en proteínas… _

_Marcas de inserción muscular, bien definidas; indicio de que su masa muscular era bastante fibrosa; lo cual nos dice que el sujeto llevó una vida saludable con buena alimentación y actividad física regular; también nos indica que su índice de grasa corporal era mínimo._

_Así que tenemos el cráneo de una fémina, posiblemente romana londinense, delgada, saludable, en excelente forma y en la flor de su vida._

_Causas de la muerte: desconocidas; pero personalmente, me decanto por el homicidio._

_El cráneo presentaba un color café amarillento terroso, presumiblemente por los siglos de entierro. Se ha llevado a cabo al proceso de blanqueado para retirar residuos y protuberancias no propias que pudieran entorpecer la medición milimétrica y se envió a laboratorio una muestra del producto del blanqueamiento… aquí está el resultado del laboratorio… La muestra presentó residuos de arcilla, limo, minerales diversos y carbón vegetal… Un momento ¿qué?... ¡Demonios Stear! Esto no me lo dijiste…"_

Archie apagó la grabadora y se retiró los guantes de látex; tomó su celular y marcó un número.

- ¿Stear?... sí, soy Archie. Mira ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el cuerpo había sido cremado?... es que en un análisis de laboratorio salieron residuos de carbón vegetal y… ajá… ¿y entonces?... ¡oh doce incensarios! ya veo… No, esa era la única duda que tenía… Bueeeeeno, lamento mucho haber interrumpido tu clase… Tranquilo hermanito, no va a volver a suceder… ¡No te pases de listo tampoco pues Stear! Ya adiós.

Archie cerró la llamada y se quedó pensativo un momento… Su hermano decía que había doce incensarios dentro de la tumba, que con seguridad fueron usados en el rito funerario y que fueron enterrados con los residuos de lo quemado en ellos; eso podría explicar los restos de carbón vegetal, si todo estaba junto, lo más probable es que se contaminaran.

Sin embargo, había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar al castaño.  
Apoyó su quijada sobre sus puños mirando fijamente el cráneo que tenía delante.

Observó detenidamente la curva de los pómulos, la forma de la frente, la línea de la mandíbula… sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta a simple vista que lo que tenía delante había sido sin duda alguna una mujer muy bonita.  
Ese pensamiento le motivó; se calzó de nueva cuenta los guantes y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo.

…...

Treinta días duraron las festividades en Cartago Nova; poco realmente, para lo que se acostumbraba.

Tulio extrañaba las fechas célebres de Atenas, Londinum y Roma, donde se llegaban a sobrepasar los 100 días de festejos; en los cuales él y sus gladiadoras podían establecerse en un sitio y dejar de viajar un tiempo.

Por eso había dejado de prestar atención a las ciudades pequeñas a menos que se les solicitara expresamente; buscaba las grandes, justamente porque tenían esa facilidad.

Albreasheen había caído enferma justo después de su primer combate; los nervios hicieron presa de ella causándole fiebres y vómitos.

Tulio no podía estar más enfadado, pero decidió que la única manera de que se recuperara y formara carácter era justamente enviándola a la arena.

Soltarla a su suerte ¡que sea lo que tenga que ser! Si sobrevivía pues que lo hiciera a fuerza de instinto y si no pues… quizá fuera lo mejor.

A pedido encarecido de Syria, Tulio accedió que los combates siguientes de Albreasheen fueran no a muerte, sino a justa; es decir, perdía el primero que cayera a la arena.

Pero esos no eran entretenidos, al público le aburrían, no tenían la adrenalina de los otros, y el suyo no era ese tipo de ludo.

Aunque bastaba con que ellos los ganara –que lo hacía- para ya representarle a él buenas ganancias.

Los mejores vítores se los llevaba Lysia… como siempre, quien con su belleza y pericia dominaba lo mismo hombres fuertes, mujeres diestras y animales salvajes.

Y Kío, quien tenía la habilidad de brincar sobre sus contrincantes como un animal de presa y acabar con ellos en cuestión de minutos.

Pero el último día los encuentros fueron a sorteo; y ya quiso la suerte que a la pobre Albreasheen le tocara lo que le tocó.

Por orden de Tulio, nadie le dijo que esto ya no era una simple justa.

Ya ella se estaba acostumbrando a la arena, ya salía más confiada, más segura; ya hasta saludaba ligeramente al público que la llamaba por su nuevo mote cuando salía al combate.

Decírselo hubiera sido mellar en la débil y recién ganada seguridad de la novata.

Cuando las trompetas sonaron ella salió del hipogeo más lista que nunca, cuando vio salir del otro extremo a aquel hombre grande, calvo y lleno de cicatrices; ella indecisa miró hacia atrás.

La reja del hipogeo estaba cerrada, nunca antes la habían cerrado.  
Sus ojos se posaron en Tulio, a quien vio con su habitual expresión fría y su mano sobre el mentón, dar media vuelta y caminar hacia adentro.

Kío se agarraba con sus delgados dedos a La malla de la reja mirándola con sus ojos muy abiertos, y fue cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Syria que supo que algo no andaba bien.

Ambos contrincantes se detuvieron frente al podio y presentaron sus armas, cuando ella volteó para dar el saludo reglamentario entre rivales; el tipo lanzó un mandoble que ella, por puro instinto, logró sortear agachando su cuerpo apenas lo justo para sentir la hoja silbar en el aire acariciando ligeramente su coronilla; frente a sus ojos volaron las hebras doradas que fueron cortadas de su cabello por el filoso acero del hombre que ni siquiera se dignó saludar como se debe.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y los ojos tan abiertos del susto que por un momento pensó que iban a salírsele.

Los gritos de la gente eufórica resonábanle en los oídos y cuando lo vio acercarse a ella con el afilado acero en su mano, y esa expresión salvaje en su rostro, fue apenas que comprendió que esta no era una justa común; y efectivamente como alguna vez profetizara Lysia, estuvo a punto de orinarse encima.

El hombre se acercó a ella blandiendo su espada y ella alcanzó a levantar su escudo apenas a tiempo para proteger su rostro.

Midió su espada con la del hombre, pero notó en seguida que no tenía oportunidad, pues en el primer mandoble el tipo bien hubiera podido arrancarle la espada con todo y brazo.

No pudo evitar gritar con aquel golpe, ella sintió que el brazo se le había desgarrado de su coyuntura, se agarró el hombro con la mano contraria, luchando para que sus dedos no soltaran la espada.  
Apenas podía sostenerla, el dolor del brazo le hacía temblar todo el miembro y sus dedos temblorosos realmente hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse cerrados en torno a la empuñadura de la espada, hoy más pesada que nunca.

El tipo de nuevo se le fue encima, ella levantaba su escudo protegiéndose mientras sentía como cada golpe se volvía una profunda abolladura cada vez más cercana a su brazo.

Por la fuerza de los golpes ella dobló una rodilla en la tierra mientras con los dientes apretados luchaba por mantener el escudo levantado, lo sentía apretado contra su carne, en cualquier momento se rompería el escudo o se le rompería el brazo; y entonces sí, no sabía qué iba a hacer.

El hombre soltó un golpe con el otro brazo, dándole en le sien con el ruedo del escudo, lanzándola hacia un lado adolorida y desorientada.

Ella abrió los ojos se incorporó lentamente, la sangre comenzó a manar en abundancia por su perfil derecho, sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse, pues veía la arena borrosa.

Logró voltearse apenas, justo en el momento en que el tipo venía hacia ella listo para descargar el golpe.

Ella rodó hacia un costado y la arena del suelo se elevó salpicándolos a ambos cuando el potente golpe de la espada del tipo dio de lleno en el piso.

Desde esa posición hizo un esfuerzo más y casi aullando por el dolor del brazo, levantó la espada y la dejó caer donde fuera, realizando un profundo corte en el muslo del tipo que lo hizo perder pie y caer con una rodilla en tierra y la sangre brotando profusamente.

Ella se levantó y tomó distancia resollando; el hombronazo se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella dejándola anonadada.  
El corte era tan profundo que sangraba generosamente, la porción del músculo que había cortado, colgaba un poco hacia un lado y tendón estaba expuesto, pero el hombre ni siquiera cojeaba.

Cuando la tuvo a mano de nuevo, volvió a lanzar el golpe de su espada, y ella se agachó corriendo para un lado, el hombre volteó y repitió el movimiento y ella solo lo esquivaba; se pasaron un rato así en ese juego de gato y ratón que comenzaba a enardecer al tipo mientras la gente coreaba, chiflaba y reía a mandíbula batiente.

En una de esas, el hombre se movió hacia un lado engañándola y cuando ella iba a esquivarlo una vez más, la tomó de la garganta con su manaza levantándola del suelo.

Ella soltó la espada que cayó a la arena y casi enterrándose en ella.

La mujer comenzó a patalear y a golpear el brazo del tipo que ni se inmutaba, con el filo del abollado escudo que ya llevaba trabado en el brazo ella golpeó repetidas veces pero no logró hacer que la soltara.  
Comenzaba a perderla conciencia, todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso, sentía como si la cabeza se le hinchara y estuviera a punto de reventar.

Con un último esfuerzo una de sus piernas se levantó con fuerza, con tal suerte que logró darle al tipo en la nariz, soltándola de inmediato.

Ella cayó a la arena como una muñeca de trapo, tosiendo aparatosamente haciéndose daño en la garganta por la fuerza con la que tosía intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras el tipo aturdido daba unos pasos hacia atrás agarrándose la nariz que comenzó a sangrar profusamente manchando su rostro y su mano.

Desde el hipogeo, quienes la esperaban comenzaban a desesperarse.

Tulio comenzó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado.

Si no se levanta ahora, ya no se va a levantar… - comentó Lysia tranquilamente.

Kío volteó y posó sus grandes ojos rasgados expectantes sobre su dueño.

-¿¡Qué!? – exclamó él - ni lo pienses muda del demonio ¡ni lo pienses!

Syria guardaba silencio, pero sus ojos azules no se despegaban de la mujer que aún yacía en la arena tosiendo con la mano en el cuello.

Había perdido la espada, su escudo estaba inservible, aparentemente no podía levantarse de la arena.

Ella veía sangre pero no sabía de dónde o qué tan grave era.

Lo único que en su mente rumiaba era que se levantara de una vez…

El hombre se acercó nuevamente a ella rugiendo, la espuma furiosa que echaba por la boca se mezclaba con la sangre que lo manchaba desde la nariz al pecho.

Ella lo vio venir e intentó incorporarse pero el tipo la agarró por los hombros levantándola, nuevamente utilizó su escudo para golpearla en el rostro.

La sangre salpicó visiblemente mientras era arrojada un par de metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe y caía de bruces en la arena.

La sangre que manaba de su boca se mezcló con la arena que entró a su boca, lo que la hizo sentir ganas de vomitar, se incorporó ligeramente y comenzó a echar espesos escupitajos de sangre y arena; uno de sus dientes cayó en uno de ellos pero en ese momento esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Se volteó cuando sintió la sombra del tipo cernirse sobre ella y apenas pudo lanzar una patada para tratar de defenderse; una de sus fuertes piernas lo golpeó justo en los nudillos obligándolo a soltar la espada que salió despedida.

El dolor de su cuerpo no le permitía moverse con la celeridad que ella desearía, se puso a cuatro patas o más rápido que pudo e intentó ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato sintió que la atajaban por el cuello impidiéndole moverse y tirándola para atrás.

El tipo había sacado de dios sabe dónde una cadena, y ahora la enredaba en el cuello de la mujer intentando asfixiarla.  
Ella intentaba sujetar la cadena con sus dedos, pero estaba tan fuertemente sujeta que no quedaba ni un resquicio.

Sintió los eslabones metálicos remorder la piel de su garganta mientras el cobarde tiraba de ella hacia atrás.

Sus puños comenzaron a golpear en el aire detrás de ella buscando los muslos del tipo, los alcanzaba pero para él parecían no ser nada.

Casi sin aire, sus manos se crisparon en el suelo empuñando desesperadamente la arena a su alrededor.

Cuando de pronto el tipo abrió de par en par los ojos y la expresión salvaje de su rostro cambió a otra de total asombro.

Sus manos soltaron la cadena y se incorporó lentamente tocándose el vientre donde, desde una abertura considerable que iba desde su diafragma hasta su ombligo, la sangre manaba a borbotones.

Albreasheen cayó una vez más hacia adelante, sobre sus manos y rodillas tosiendo ya casi sin fuerza y escupiendo tal cantidad de sangre que ya no sabía ella de dónde venía, mientras una de sus manos aferraba la espada que hubiera perdido momentos antes, cubierta con la sangre del enemigo.

El tipo se sujetaba la herida con las manos mientras a su alrededor iban quedando gruesas manchas de sangre a cada paso tambaleante que daba.

Intentó acercarse a ella nuevamente con los brazos estirados como intentando alcanzarla.

Una vez más la gran sombra del hombre se cernió sobre ella y la mujer se cegó.

Soltando un grito mezcla de terror y desesperación que salió de mucho más profundo que su garganta, ella se elevó sobre sus rodillas girando hacia atrás su cintura mientras su mano aferraba la espada y al momento sintió una ligera lluvia cálida sobre el rostro.

La mole cayó de rodillas frente a ella con la garganta abierta y un río de sangre precipitándose al suelo de arena.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre se quedaron fijos desorbitados sobre los de ella.

Era una imagen que llevaría grabada en su mente por el resto de su vida; la luz de un par de ojos apagándose justo en el momento en que la vida abandonaba el cuerpo.

El cuerpo sin vida cayó de bruces a su lado mientras ella de rodillas respiraba agitadamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ella Se quedó mirando hacia la nada segundos eternos, intentando recuperar el aliento, hasta que recordó que tenía que declarar su posición de vencedora.

Se puso en pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, dio dos pasos hacia el caído y colocó uno de sus pies sobre el pecho sin vida.

Se irguió todo lo que su dolorido cuerpo le permitió y levantó la espada ensangrentada apuntando hacia el cielo.

No sabía ella en qué momento la gente de aquella pequeña arena había enmudecido, pero de pronto escuchó como el sonido de un trueno anunciando tormenta; el grito eufórico del público en el graderío.

Quienes ya la tenían por favorita, comenzaron a corear el sobrenombre por el que preferían llamarla al ser su propio nombre demasiado largo y difícil de pronunciar.

Con aquella palabra en sus oídos, ella se desplomó de espaldas sobre la arena, ya sin fuerzas.

Se colocó una mano sobre el pecho, y le pareció que era un sueño que aún lo sintiera palpitar; mientras sus ojos verdes no veían nada más a su alrededor, sino el cielo azul de ya entrada la tarde.

Estaba viva… había entrado a esa arena a matar o a morir y lo que una vez pensó que jamás podría hacer, lo había hecho. Ciertamente, la voluntad de sobrevivir era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que su corazón pudiera sentir, o su cerebro imaginar.

No sabía qué sentir, no sabía si sentirse afortunada por estar viva o maldecida por haber cortado una vida. No había pensado en nada, en aquel momento su cuerpo se movió sólo; no recuerda ella haberse ordenado a sí misma moverse, o agarrar la espada o lanzar el golpe, simplemente pasó, como si una fuerza más fuerte que ella misma lo hubiera ordenado.

No sentía nada en ese momento, sus ojos seguían clavados en ese cielo azul celeste mientras escuchaba, como a lo lejos, los vítores de la gente a su alrededor y comenzaron a lloverle encima flores y ramas de olivo.

Estaba viva… ni siquiera ella lo podía terminar de creer, pero estaba viva; y era lo único que importaba, por ahora.

No recordaba nada más luego de eso; cuando despertó no podía moverse, el cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía ¡la vida! Pero ni siquiera podía quejarse porque había perdido la voz.  
Sentía la garganta como si tuviera una piña atravesada ahí.

Volteó la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con la muchachita de ojos rasgados que le colocaba paños húmedos sobre el cuello; olían extraño, así que seguramente era alguna infusión para hacer ceder la inflamación.

Intentó decir algo pero su voz no salió; a cambio, un ardor la atravesó desde el plexo hasta el paladar.

La muchacha le indicó por medio se señas que no intentara hacerlo, que dolía y que tuviera calma.

Percibió que se movían, volteó el rostro hacia un lado y vio que ya iban de camino. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ya de viaje, no debí ser mucho pues ella sentía que su cuerpo no volvería a moverse jamás y hasta respirar le dolía.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el bálsamo de las suaves manos de la jovencita oriental curando sus heridas.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan agradecida.

-o-


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

**Mauritania (Argelia)**

**Año 74 d. C.**

Un mes más estuvieron de viaje desde Cartago Nova hasta el nuevo punto.

Pasaron por varias ciudades pequeñas: Abdara, Malaca, Saepio; donde el ludo de Tulio se lució en enfrentamientos fugaces pero importantes.

A cada ciudad donde llegaban, se anunciaban guindolas en las arenas y anfiteatros con los nombres de las gladiadoras.  
La Celta era la nueva y esperada sensación ¡Cómo lamentó Tulio el estado de la mujer!

Excelentes combates hubiera tenido, mucho dinero para sus bolsillos; pero lo cierto es que la rubia estaba casi tan mal como cuando llegó.

Los golpes y las heridas le sanaron con lentitud, pues durante mucho tiempo ella no pudo ser alimentada más que con líquidos, pues su garganta inflamada no dejaba pasar nada más.

Y se desesperaba viéndola intentando hacerse entender a señas, ya le parecía a él que con una muda en el ludo bastaba y sobraba ¡Y ahora tenía dos!

Poco le había durado la racha con esta mujer; necesitaba que se mejore, que se entrene, que su cuerpo no perdiera cualidades.

Había ganado aquel combate, pero para él no había sido sino suerte ¡si se la había pasado intentando huir todo el tiempo! Fue una suerte que siempre sí le pagaran, para él ese encuentro fue un triste remedo de lo que cualquiera de sus otras gladiadoras podía hacer.

Las desventajas de no entrenarle joven… para estas cosas se las coge jovencitas, que los músculos se formen, que los huesos se estiren, que la habilidad vaya creciendo junto con la edad y los miembros. Mala compra había hecho.

Ya varias veces había manifestado en voz alta la necesidad de conseguir más mujeres, pero es que en realidad aún no estaba en condiciones de hacer un gasto tan grande.

Por eso necesitaba que Albreasheen se mejorara, su nombre ya era conocido; la esperaban, la deseaban; sus combates eran esperados y por ende prometían ser bien pagados. Pero por ahora no quedaba más que lamentarse.

En las costas de Baética, en Joza; embarcaron para cruzar el estrecho hacia Tingis, en Mauritania.

Ahí, en Mauritania Tingitana tenían un llamado para varios combates, su joven gobernador contraía nupcias y se esperaba una celebración de varios días.

¡Estas era el tipo de cosas que a él le gustaban! Las ciudades importantes sí sabían realizar festividades, y era ahí donde él aprovechaba para las dos cosas que más le gustaban: descansar y hacer dinero.

Durante el viaje la mujer se reestablecía, poco a poco fue recuperando la voz y la fuerza, ya en el barco a Mauritania Tingitana pudo realizar alguna sesión de entrenamiento.

Ya desembarcando, desde el puerto mismo la ciudad era una locura; había más expectación por los gladiadores que participarían en los eventos que por las nupcias de su gobernador.

Por la ciudad había guindolas colgando con los nombres de los gladiadores y en los mercadillos, se vendían estatuillas con sus efigies.

Al pasar por el enorme recinto del anfiteatro tingitense, a lo largo de sus muchas puertas había colgadas largas lonas con dibujos de tamaño natural que les representaban.

Syria reía encantada al reconocerse en uno de ellos; la habían dibujado gallarda con un peplo blanco y sandalias de tiras de cuero trenzado hasta sus rodillas, con el rubio cabello al viento y una espada frente al rostro.

A Lysia no le hizo gracia el suyo, donde la retrataban con los pechos al aire y sujetando la cabeza cercenada del enemigo ¿cuándo ella en su vida le había cortado la cabeza a alguien? ¡Si no era tan bestia!

Syria le mostró a Albreasheen uno que la representaba a ella; la representaban empuñando una espada y con motivos celtas dibujados en el rostro y en los brazos, no se reconocía a sí misma pues no era sino un dibujo pero le hizo mucha gracias que fuera así como la imaginaban.

Abajo Syria pudo leer que simplemente decía "La Celta".

- ¡Mira Kío, esa eres tú! ¿Verdad Syria que es ella?- dijo Albreasheen señalando un tapiz donde la dibujaban con su cabello negro suelto y alborotado como el de una Gorgona, con su cuerpo doblado en una posición que parecía que estuviera a punto de dar un salto, empuñando dos espadas cortas y los ojos amarillos.

La joven miró el tapiz y se señaló a sí misma como preguntándose si seguro era ella.

- Sí Kío eres tú, a un lado está tu nombre – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

La joven frunció el ceño mientras se quedaba seria mirando el dibujo, cuando su transporte siguió avanzando y perdieron de vista el anfiteatro, Kío estaba pensativa en un rincón y sus manos tocaban su rostro, como un ciego que busca reconocer a alguien.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Albreasheen - ¿No le gustó la pintura?

- Más bien creo que no conoce su rostro – la otra la miró extrañada – nosotras no tenemos espejos Albreasheen, yo misma tengo años que no miro mi propio rostro, no sé cómo luzco… aunque a juzgar por el dibujo veo con gusto que, al parecer, aun soy bonita.

- Muy bonita…- dijo Albreasheen tocándole una mejilla.

Cuando se hubieron instalado en el sitio que Tulio alquiló, Albreasheen estuvo muy pendiente al momento en que Tulio dejara la habitación, ella había visto que él tenía un espejo de estaño que siempre colgaba en algún lugar y en el Lysia solía mirarse.

Cuando vio la oportunidad tomó de la mano a Kío y la jaló hacia el aposento del amo.

Al ver las intenciones de la mujer la chica intentó resistirse tirando hacia atrás e intentando soltarse.

Ellas sabían que tenían prohibido entrar a la habitación de Tulio, a menos que él las llamara, la misma Lisya no entraba sino era porque él se lo permitiera.

- ¡Kío tranquila! No va a pasar nada – dijo ella – Tulio no está yo lo vi salir… Sí yo sé que volverá – dijo al ver las señas de la muchacha – por eso tenemos que ser rápidas, será solo un momentito. Tengo que mostrarte algo… ¡Sí Kío ven! Te va a gustar mucho.

La joven se dejó convencer aun con recelo, entraron y Albreasheen la llevó justo hacia el espejo y la puso enfrente.

Al principio la chica no entendió, hasta que vio detrás de ella reflejada a la propia Albreasheen con una sonrisa.

Volteó a verla y se dio cuenta que lo que ella hacía era reproducido por la imagen en el estaño.

Con asombro, comenzó primero a mover las manos en frente viendo como sus movimientos se reflejaban.

Sonrió emocionada mirándose, tocó el espejo y su rostro al mismo tiempo; paseó sus dedos por su nariz pequeñita y por la línea de sus ojos rasgados.

Paseó sus índices por el arco de sus cejas y se detuvo en la cicatriz que tenía en la ceja derecha.

Albreasheen también se miraba en el espejo, casi no recordaba como era su rostro, imaginó que había cambiado mucho pero no se imaginó qué tanto.

Ella también tenía ahora una fea cicatriz horizontal un par de milímetros sobre la ceja derecha, donde el escudo de su oponente la había golpeado en Cartago Nova.

Su gente siempre la había molestado porque, a pesar de ser ya una mujer casada y con hijos y su niña mayor ya entraba en edad casadera, su rostro seguía pareciendo el de una niña pequeña.

¡Qué dirían si la vieran ahora! Poco quedaba del rostro redondito e inocente que recodaba haber tenido; lo que tenía enfrente era otra persona.

Era el rostro de una mujer con todas las de ley, y no solo su rostro había madurado sino su cuerpo también y hasta su mirada había cambiado, todo en ella era diferente ahora.

No era para menos con todo por lo que había pasado, todo lo que había tenido que ver y vivir. Y todo el tiempo que había pasado ya siendo una esclava…

Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en su frente, en la línea azul que le tatuaron el día que se casó y que le recordó que había quien la esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo pensó si su esposo amaría también a esta mujer en la que se había convertido.

Se conmovió mucho y no podía evitar sonreír al ver a la muchacha sonreír entusiasmada jugando frente al espejo, moviendo sus manos, mirándose de diferentes ángulos y haciendo caras.

¡Cómo pueden ser de diferentes las vidas de las personas! Cosas que damos por sentado porque son cotidianas las perdemos de vista porque no parecen tener ninguna importancia, mientras para otros, cosas tan simples como mirarse en un espejo, eran una lujosa maravilla; conocer su propio rostro, lo cual para muchos es una cosa inconcebible que no suceda, a veces para otros es una imposibilidad.

- ¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!? – la voz de Tulio resonó en aquella pequeña habitación de piedra rompiendo el encanto.

Ambas mujeres dieron un respingo, Kío bajó la mirada; ella sabía bien que estar ahí era incorrecto.

Lysia entró al escuchar su exclamación.

- Lo siento – balbuceó Albreasheen – solo quería que Kío se mirara en el espejo…

- ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que ustedes tenían el privilegio de la vanidad?

Kío caminó hacia la salida donde Lysia estaba parada y Tulio la agarró fuertemente por el brazo.

- ¡Tú sabes que tienes prohibido entrar aquí!

La joven frunció el rostro con desprecio cuando sintió su mano tirándola del brazo, sus ojos rasgados se posaron sobre el hombre; a Albreasheen le dio un escalofrío, la mirada de Kío ahora le recordaba a la gata salvaje en la que se convertía cuando salía a la arena.

- ¡Bájame la mirada, muda infeliz! – rugió Tulio elevando la mano para golpearla pero ella le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿¡Vas a golpear a Kío cuando fue tu celta mugrosa la que la metió aquí!? – exclamó Lysia cogiéndole el brazo suavemente.

- No…- dijo el hombre en un suspiro, soltando a la muchacha - ¡A ninguna Lárguense de aquí las tres!

Kío salió dando zancadas y Albreasheen pasó a lado de ellos con la cabeza baja.

- Vuelve a provocarle problemas a Kío y te vas a enterar de lo que soy capaz; asquerosa… - Lysia la tomó del brazo tranquilamente, y con la misma tranquilidad le dijo esto.

La mujer la miró, pero bajo la mirada en seguida. Ciertamente había sido su culpa y gracias a Lysia la joven no había recibido el bofetón que con seguridad se merecía ella misma por tonta y desobediente.

-T ranquilas – dijo él sentado frente a su "scriptorium" de cuentas – no quiero peleas, no quiero a nadie con moretones, al menos no por lo menos hasta mañana en la noche ¿está claro?

Albreasheen salió de la habitación; en medio del patio estaba Kío sentada en el piso y Syria, de pie junto a ella cruzada de brazos, no se veía nada contenta.

Por la carita de Kío, podía decir que claramente había recibido un regaño por parte de la alta rubia; esos le dolían más que los del mismo Tulio… y ahora era su turno.

…...

Albert en su oficina reía con los brazos cruzados y la cadera apoyada a un escritorio.

El muchachito rubio de ojos azules frente a él, le contaba cosas sumamente divertidas del hogar y la familia que hace tiempo no visita.

Las peripecias de los primos, los regaños de su madre, las exageraciones de su tía… Albert encantado escuchaba al joven que, sentado sobre su mesa de trabajo, le relataba con exagerados además; especialmente cuando imitaba a su tía abuela.

- ¡Albert…! – ay perdona pensé que estabas solo – la puerta se abrió de golpe y su amigo Stear ingresó buscándole.

- No te apures Stear, mira quiero presentarte a mi sobrino Anthony que llegó anoche de Norteamérica.

- ¡Mucho gusto! – exclamó el joven extendiendo su mano a manera de saludo – mi tío Albert me ha hablado mucho de usted Sr. Cornwell.

- ¡No hijo! El Sr. Cornwell es mi padre, a mí llámame sólo Stear, y de ahora en más tienes prohibido tratarme de usted… conmigo vas a aprender que los británicos no somos tan estirados como piensan ustedes.

El muchacho rió de buena gana.

- ¿Este es el sobrino del que me habías platicado? – preguntó Stear

- Pues, es el único que tengo – respondió el rubio.

- Jum… -balbuceó el otro, sujetándole la quijada a Anthony con una mano y girándosela para todos lados mientras se acomodaba los lentes, como auscultándolo – Ay Albert no es tan delicado como dijiste…- Albert suspiró y bajó la cabeza; ya iba Stear a meter la pata otra vez – O sea, si tiene cara de niña pero no tanto ¡Hasta se parece a ti!

- ¿Cara de niña?... – preguntó el muchacho – Aish… no, ni siquiera voy a preguntar.

- No le hagas caso – dijo Albert – a veces creo que mi amigo está malo de la cabeza… ¿Y tú qué querías? – preguntó a Stear.

- Venía a ver si estabas desocupado para que me acompañes a molestar a Archie un rato jejeje.

- Stear deja en paz a Archie, no quiero que se distraiga, quiero que haga bien su trabajo ¡recuerda lo que dijo la decana!... además, yo necesito que termine eso pronto.

- ¿Y qué hace tu hermano, Stear? – preguntó Anthony.

- Mi hermano menor es escultor forense de Scotland Yard. Toma un cráneo pelado y de la nada le construye una cara ¡es un genio! Y ahora mismo es lo que está haciendo…

- ¡Ah! ¿De la gladiadora que me habías comentado, tío? ¡Yo quiero ver!- exclamó el muchacho entusiasmado, bajándose de un brinco de la mesa.

- ¿Ves? El chico quiere ver, no vas a negarle nada a tu único sobrino ¿o sí?

- Está bien, vamos. – dijo Albert suspirando - Pero sólo un momento, no quiero hacerlo perder tiempo. Y si lo comienzas a molestar Stear ¡le autorizaré para que te vede la entrada a su oficina mientras está aquí!

- ¡Pero Albert! ¿Qué tú no sabes…? Ah claro es que tú no tienes hermanos menores, pero que sepas que la única función del hermano mayor en este mundo es la de hacer rabiar al menor ¡es ley de la vida!

- - Aish, estás loco…- exclamó Albert.

Jajajajaja ¡Qué buena filosofía! Lástima que tampoco tengo hermanos – dijo el joven, divertido.

Ya en el laboratorio del joven, Albert le presentó a su sobrino, quien de inmediato se puso a curiosear todo lo que Archie hacía.

El cráneo estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo y tenía pegados infinidad de pequeños tacos plásticos.

- … Estos tacos envían una señal directo al computador y me dan la medición milimétrica para poder realizar el modelo a escala sobre el que haré la reconstrucción… explicaba el joven castaño.

- ¿Por qué no la haces directamente sobre el cráneo?- preguntó el joven americano.

- Decidimos que sería mejor así – respondió Archie – para que el cráneo no fuera a sufrir ningún tipo de desgaste.

- ¿Y para cuándo lo tendrás listo hermanito? Llevamos ya varios días esperándote.

- No comas ansias hermano, esto toma su tiempo en especial si quieres que salga perfecto. Y yo no te entrego un trabajo si no está mínimo "perfecto" – exclamó el joven de forma presuntuosa.

- ¿Viste? – dijo Stear a Albert en un susurro – por eso nadie lo soporta.

- ¡Stear! No me molestes ve, y déjame trabajar…

- ¡Tú siempre estás dándotelas de perfeccionista Archie! "Ay sí, ay sí; yo soy perfecto" …

- Tú nada más vienes es a molestarme…!

Anthony y Albert reían viendo discutir a los dos hermanos. Susanna tenía razón: necesitaban estar separados ¡Pero qué divertido era tenerlos juntos!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡Ya están otra vez! ¿Es que no pueden estar un ratito sin querer matarse?

Susanna entraba al laboratorio con la joven Karen detrás de ella que llevaba unas carpetas.

Susanna entró y saludó a todos, dejándole un beso en los labios a Albert.

Anthony se presentó con Susanna y al disimulo la miró bien ¡Tenía buenos gustos el tío! Pero luego no pudo evitar mirar a Karen de pies a cabeza, si el tío tenía buenos gustos ¡los de él no eran menos buenos!

La guapa morena traía un ajustado terno sastre de falda corta y unos tacones que le hacían ver unas piernas interminables.

Se miraron y él se dio cuenta que ella también lo había escaneado de cabo a rabo, se sonrieron mutuamente. Anthony de pronto sospechó que le iba a gustar mucho su estancia en Inglaterra.

…...

En el barracón, Tulio les comunicaba algo a sus gladiadoras.

- … Les entregaré a cada una un peplo largo de seda para que vayan vestidas de acuerdo a la ocasión, y otros implementos para que se acomoden, porque las quiero hermosas esta noche… a ver qué logran hacer con esta para que se vea decente – dijo al final señalando a Kío.

- ¿Tanto dinero te va haciendo falta que otra vez nos vas a empezar a vender como si fuéramos miserables putas, Tulio? ¡Ya te estabas tardando! – exclamó Lysia con los brazos cruzados y la mirada encendida.

Albreasheen miro a Syria alarmada, la mujer no le devolvió la mirada; su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, pero su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos azules echaban chispas.

- ¡No me hables así! – reclamó él – te estás ganando una temporadita en el cepo, ya te va haciendo falta parece… No va a pasar eso, pero nos invitan al banquete de hoy en honor al gobernador que va a desposarse ¡Hace años que nadie nos invitaba a un banquete! Desde que no vamos a Roma; esto es importante, significa que están reconociendo su fama como estrellas de la arena; y las quiero bellas. No me voy a valer de ustedes para nada de lo que están pensando… pero si algún patricio gusta de ustedes y nos conviene, pues…

- ¡Yo no voy a ir…!

- ¡Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te indique, griega del demonio, me estás hartando!

- Suéltala Tulio… - suspiró Syria al ver que el hombre jaloneaba a su compañera de un brazo – si no quiere ir no la obligues, ya voy yo.

- ¡No! Van todas… la muda y la celta también.

- ¡A Kío no la vas a regalar como si fuera un pedazo de car…!

Una bofetada le cruzó el rostro a la pelirroja con tal fuerza, que la hizo caer de costado contra la pared que tenía detrás.

Bueno ya está, te lo ganaste ¿No querías quedarte? ¡Lo has conseguido! Con ese moretón no sales de aquí. ¡El resto se prepara y están listas a la hora que yo indique y no se hable más! – el hombre salió del sitio furioso.

Syria se paró y fue hasta Lysia tomándole el rostro entre las manos.

- No es nada – dijo- estarás bien por la mañana… Yo hablaré con Tulio, a ver si lo convenzo de que no las obligue a ir… -

Kío se acercó a ella y, mirándola hacia arriba se daba a entender.

- ¿Tú vas a ir?- preguntó la rubia, la joven asintió – Pero ¿Quieres ir o solo no quieres que Tulio golpee a nadie más? – la muchacha asintió efusivamente; decía "querer" ir, pero Syria la conocía - ¿Seguro quieres ir?... ¡sinvergüenza!- dijo al final tocándole la nariz con el índice y haciéndola sonreír.

- Yo también voy…- dijo Albreasheen – Ye estuvo bien de tanta violencia, es suficiente con la de la arena para encima provocar que nos maltraten así… Es inútil resistirse, esto somos: esclavas y estamos a su merced, y mientras lo seamos es inútil intentar querer ser otra cosa.

Syria le colocó una mano sobre el hombro dedicándole una triste sonrisa.

Lysia seguía de cara a la pared sujetándose el rostro, las lágrimas de humillación brillaban en sus ojos cárdenos, pero no iba a dejar que nadie las viera.

-Bueno, voy entonces por la ropa y los perfumes que tiene que darnos.

Albreasheen se acercó lentamente hasta Lysia que seguía de espaldas, alargó una mano para tocarle el hombro, pero su mano fue sujetada por la de Kío.

La joven se llevó la mano de la rubia hacia el pecho y negó con la cabeza.  
Ella sabía que en ese momento de orgullo herido, una caricia de Albreasheen no sería para nada bien recibida por Lysia.

Ambas se alejaron de la mujer y la dejaron sola, que era lo mejor.

Anochecía cuando llegaron al palacete donde se realizaría el banquete en honor al joven gobernador que habría de casarse en pocos días.

Era un sitio enorme y elegante; en la ancha entrada, dos llamaradas ardían dentro de unos odres de mármol colocados a ambos lados de la misma para la iluminación.

La escultura de bronce de un león y otra de un soldado romano brillaban a la luz de las antorchas en el jardín y toda la casa parecía ser aguantada por varias columnas dóricas de mármol que era tan liso como la cáscara de un huevo.

En el interior, mucha gente elegantemente vestida se congregaba y muchos subían y bajaban por una ancha y larga escalera de caracol.

Muchos esclavos sostenían antorchas que iluminaban el lugar y unas esclavas paseaban por el salón llevando sendos charolones cargados con viandas y bebidas.

Albreasheen estaba anonadada ¡nunca en su vida había admirado tanta opulencia!

En el fondo del salón, una enorme y larga mesa repleta de comida y viandas estaba dispuesta para que todos los presentes se sirvieran.

Pero ellas tenían órdenes expresas de no acercarse a menos que se les invitara.

- Mira – esos son gladiadores, como nosotras – indicó Syria, las otras dos miraron hacia donde se les indicaba.

Un grupo de hombres altos y fornidos bebían y reían charlando con algunos ciudadanos. La celta se asombró de la belleza de algunos de ellos, y las mujeres se acercaban a ellos sonriendo coquetas o diciendo alguna delicadeza que ellos recibían sonrientes.

-No parecen esclavos…- comentó Albreasheen.

-No lo son. Son gladiadores libres, ellos siguen en la arena porque así lo desean, porque quieren. Porque les gusta la atención, la fama que han ganado. Todo el dinero que gana Tulio con nosotras, ellos lo reciben íntegro porque no tienen amo, y además, tienen a las mujeres que les da la gana; tanto esclavas como patricias se rinden a sus pies, por una noche con cualquiera de ellos son felices.

-¿¡En serio!? – preguntó ella, alarmada.

Uno de los libertos se quedó mirando a Syria; era muy alto, con una espesa melena de cabello negrísimo y unos ojos azules profundos. Levantó la copa hacia ella a manera de saludo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ella respondió la sonrisa más divertida que nada.

- Vamos Albreasheen ¡míralos! Yo sería muy feliz ¿tú no?

La otra sonrió divertida y bajó la mirada sonrojándose.

Tulio vino a ellas y les indicó que lo siguieran; las llevó hasta donde un grupo de senadores les recibieron sonrientes.

- ¡Hermosas! – exclamó uno de ellos - ¡simplemente hermosas! Pero me falta una, aquella del cabello largo, color fuego ¡No me digas que ya la has perdido!

- No para nada – respondió él sonriendo – no vino porque estaba… bueno, cosas de mujeres; usted entiende.

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, pequeña? – preguntó uno a la joven oriental acercando su rostro al de ella.

Kío hizo el rostro hacia un lado, no le gustó el olor que el tipo tenía.

- Su nombre es Kío – dijo Tulio poniéndose detrás de ella y disimuladamente empujándola para ponerla frente al hombre – lamentablemente es muda, pero a pesar de sus cortos años es una luchadora excelente ¡Nunca ha perdido un combate!

Una trompeta sonó y Albreasheen se puso nerviosa; de pronto recordó que no estaban en un coliseo y recuperó la compostura un poco.

El gobernador venía bajando l larga escalera, con su hermosa prometida de la mano y su séquito detrás de él.

Se paró en medio de la misma y pidió silencio.

-¡Queridos amigos míos! –habló el apuesto hombre de ojos azules que lucía en verdad joven – Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche para celebrar mi compromiso con la bella Tadea.

La joven se adelantó un paso haciendo una ligerísima reverencia. Era una muchacha que no debía ser mayor que Kío, pero era en verdad preciosa.

La gente dio una exclamación de admiración a la belleza de la joven y prorrumpió en aplausos.

Yo, Titus Suetonio Severo les invito esta noche a comer y beber todo lo que gusten; este banquete es para ustedes y es cortesía de mi hermano mayor, Publio Terius Severo, gobernador de nuestra hermana Mauritania Cesarensis.

El elegante hombre de toga azul se adelantó y saludó con una sonrisa, la gente aplaudió una vez más, que no lucía mayor que el otro joven.

¡Amigos! – comenzó el hombre – bienvenidos esta noche y gracias por unírsenos a celebrar el próximo matrimonio de mi pequeño hermano. Yo le advertí hasta la saciedad "Titus ¡no sabes en lo que te metes!" – la gente reía divertida y hermosa una mujer de cabello negro le dio un manotón en el hombro y él sujetó esa mano, besándola – pero, él ha elegido, quiere saber lo que se siente que la vida de uno ya no le pertenezca a él sino a su esposa, como yo con mi hermosa Ageda – la mujer morena que lo había manoteado se adelantó sonriente hasta colocarse a su lado- Pero si es con la bella Tadea, seguro valdrá toda la pena del mundo. ¡Sean una vez más bienvenidos y que comience el banquete!

-¡Qué par de hermanos tan lindos! – exclamó Syria en un susurro – hace años que no veo yo ni de lejos a un hombre tan bello como esos dos.

En especial el que habló de último… - dijo Albreasheen, sus ojos verdes siguieron al político hasta que tomó asiento en la mesa de banquetes a la izquierda de su hermano junto a su esposa.

- Qué bella la esposa ¿no? – dijo Albreasheen

¡Muy bella! Aunque ya no es tan joven es muy bella.

Después de un rato, los ludos invitados comenzaron a presentarse delante de los homenajeados.

Diez ludos masculinos en total y 5 gladiadores libres, que eran la sensación de las mujeres en el salón.

Ludos femeninos, apenas tres, entre esos el ludo de Tulio.

La gente lanzaba exclamaciones cuando las gladiadoras más lindas de los ludos femeninos.

Tulio no se sintió muy bien, esos eran ludos extensos, con varias mujeres. El suyo apenas tenía cuatro por el momento, y al banquete solo habían ido tres por la altanería de Lysia.

Albreasheen fue la última en presentarse, posó su rodilla en tierra mientras su amo, recitaba las bondades que le diera la gana inventar.

Que si venía de las salvajes tierras de las montañas británicas donde nunca el romano civilizado osaría entrar.

Que si era la princesa guerrera de no sé qué grupo salvaje y que sus manos eran letales, que si su talento en la arena solo era superado por su gran belleza…

Cuando ella se puso de pie y levantó la mirada, los ojos azules del hermano del homenajeado se posaban en ella con insistencia; algo muy extraño le recorrió todo el cuerpo en ese momento.

Algo que ella no supo definir qué era, pero de pronto sintió que los sentidos secretos de toda mujer, se despertaban al ver cómo los ojos de aquel patricio la recorrían.

Más instintivamente que otra cosa, ella se irguió orgullosa, mostrando la magnificencia de su figura. El hombre sonrió ligeramente ¡Era bella! Y por primera vez que ella recordara, ella se sintió bella. Quería verse bella, quería que ese hombre la mirara.

Tulio la sujetó suavemente del brazo, como hiciera con todas, para retirarle del frente de la mesa de banquetes.

Desde el rincón donde Tulio les ordenara quedarse, Albresheen pudo sentir como un par de brasas esos ojos azules, mirándola.  
Cuando ella volteó el rostro, efectivamente, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules del hombre, que, descaradamente la seguía mirando con insistencia mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios.

De pronto sintió que no le importaba que la esposa del descarado estuviera presente; si él se le acercaba, sintió que corría el peligro de volverse tan descarada como él.

-o-


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO XI**

Archie Cornwell en su oficina había trabajado hasta altas horas, y ahora había llegado sumamente temprano.

Ya tenía el molde falso sobre el que trabajaría la masilla y ahora justamente estaba confirmando que las medidas milimétricas entre ambos cráneos fueran exactamente iguales.  
Cuando la computadora hizo "match" sonrió complacido.

Su hermano Stear podrá decir lo que quiera, pero su trabajo siempre es perfecto.

Él le había dicho que el cabello encontrado en la tumba era un rubio muy claro, así que había ordenado algunas pelucas rubias de cabello natural para elegir luego la que quedaría mejor con el rostro que estaba construyendo.

Más o menos al final de la tarde, luego de mucho luchar con el sofisticadísimo "autocad" que le habían conseguido; Archie Cornwell se quedó mudo frente al computador.

Después de un rato, sonrió complacido, se estiró y se arrellanó en el espaldar de su asiento con los brazos tras la cabeza y los pies sobre el escritorio mirando la imagen que el monitor le mostraba.

- ¡Hola guapa…! - dijo mirando la imagen tridimensional que daba vueltas lentamente mostrando cada ángulo frente a él.

No se había equivocado, el cráneo definitivamente pertenecía a una mujer con un rostro que parecía esculpido por los ángeles.

No diría nada hasta tener terminado el modelo en físico; en la computadora era una cosa pero pasarla a la masilla… sin embargo no se preocupaba ¡él mismo tenía manos de ángel!

Archie se quedó como hipnotizado mirando durante una eternidad la imagen que le entregaba el monitor.

Comenzó a elucubrar en su mente, cómo una mujer tan bella como esa había terminado en esa tumba tan joven.

¿Cómo habría muerto? ¿Sería en verdad una gladiadora? Con ese rostro, seguro que sus rivales se rendían a la muerte nada más verla.

¿Cómo habría sido su vida? En una época en la que, la belleza para muchas era una terrible maldición… bien dijo Albert, que probablemente había sido esclava.

No le pareció raro ¿Qué hombre pudiente no hubiera pagado su peso en oro por tener a esa mujer?

Terminó sintiendo algo de lástima por ella ¡Qué cosas terribles habrá vivido! Cosas sin duda acarreadas por la maldición de su belleza.

Pensó en un momento en llamarles para que vinieran a conocer a su gladiadora, pero descartó la idea. Reafirmó, que no diría nada hasta que tuviera el modelo físico listo.

Ah Stear y Albert se iban a caer para atrás cuando la vieran, y si no se enamoraban de ella, es porque no tenían corazón.

- ¡Prof. Andrew!

Albert se detuvo en seco en el pasillo hacia su laboratorio cuando escuchó la vocecita cantarina que le llamaba.

- ¡Karen! Hola – respondió él con una sonrisa.

- Disculpe que le haya llamado de esa manera tan poco fina Profesor, pero quería hacerle una pregunta; si no es indiscreción.

- No te preocupes Karen, claro; dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Gracias, ehm… el joven que estaba la otra tarde con usted en el despacho del Sr. Cornwell… ¿Anthony es que se llama?

- Albert sonrió divertido.

- Anthony Brown sí, es hijo de mi hermana mayor ¿Pasa algo con él?

- ¿Su sobrino? ¡Con razón se me hacía tan parecido a usted! Bien, quería preguntarle si él ¿se quedará mucho en Inglaterra?

- Por lo menos lo que queda del año, sí. Va a hacer una pasantía en Botánica aquí en Oxford.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡interesante!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

En un recodo del pasillo Albert alcanzó a ver a Susanna que volvía de donde quiera que se hubiera ido.

La mujer de lejos se detuvo en seco, y luego la vio caminar con paso apretado hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡Karen! – exclamó Susanna acercándose.

- Susanna volviste ¿buen almuerzo?- dijo la joven volteándose con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenísimo! Ahora puedes ir tú si deseas. – respondió ella con una sonrisa parecida.

- Susanna tú sabes que yo almuerzo fruta que traigo de casa.

- ¡Ah maravilloso! Así conservamos esa figurita tuya tan envidiable ¿Cómo te fue con las estatuillas mexicanas que te di ayer?

- ¡Ya casi las termino!

- ¡Ah qué bien! "Casi" es bueno, pero "terminadas" es mejor; y las necesitamos para dentro de dos días ¿Qué te parece si vas y las apuras un poquito, eh?

- Por su puesto Susanna… con permiso.- la joven bajó la mirada con una sonrisita coqueta y se retiró.

Susanna la siguió con los cuchillos de sus ojos hasta que la vio entrar a la oficina; luego se volteó hacia Albert con los ojos chiquitos y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Conversaban bonito? – preguntó ella entre dientes.

Albert no sabía cómo hacer para no reír a carcajadas.

- Muy bonito, sí…- respondió él haciéndose el desentendido.

- Y qué… ¿Qué te estaba diciendo… o qué?

- Pues me estaba diciendo que se me ve muy bonita la camisa que traigo hoy – dijo él dando una vuelta frente a ella - ¿Tú crees que me queda bonita esta camisa? Porque me compraría un par más…

Susanna resopló y Albert ahora sí rompió en carcajadas sujetándola de los brazos.

- ¡No me vas a salir ahora con que eres celosa! –le dijo entre risas mientras le acariciaba los brazos.

- Por supuesto que soy celosa ¡Soy la mujer más celosa del mundo! Usted Profesor Andrew que sabe tanto de mitos grecorromanos, ha de saber que en mi vida pasada fui la Medusa Gorgona.

- Pues por la mirada que traes me doy por convencido- dijo él atrayéndola a sí - estaba seguro que convertirías en roca sólida a esa pobre muchacha antes de que llegara a la oficina.

- ¿Pobre muchacha?... ¿¡Pobre muchacha!? Esa de pobre tiene lo que yo de santa ¡O sea nada! … ¡La voy a despedir!

- ¡Oye, oye! Tranquila, no es para tanto Susanna, si estoy molestándote nada más. No me dijo nada sobre la camisa, me estaba preguntando por Anthony.

- ¿Anthony?

- Mi sobrino…el chico que conociste el otro día.

- ¡Ah Anthony! ¿Y qué quiere?

- Pues, para que estés tranquila, sospecho que le gusta mi sobrino, y no yo. ¿Contenta?- preguntó él dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¡No!... A esa le gustas, yo he visto cómo te mira ¡Igualito como te miraba yo! – Albert reía divertido – y he notado como te habla; porque yo te hablaba igual cuando te coqueteaba.

- Ok, está bien; puede que Karen me coquetee…

- ¡Descaradamente! Te coquetea descaradamente…

- Está bien… puede que Karen me coquetee "descaradamente", pero te has perdido de un muy importante detalle, Susanna.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡Yo no voy a hacerle caso!

- Uhm… ¿Me lo prometes? –

- Te lo prometo… porque yo… estoy… con la mujer… más linda… del mundo…- decía Albert dándole un beso en cada frase.

- Ay Albert, ten cuidado con ella – le dijo sonriendo y abrazándose a su cuello – Yo sé lo que quiere la veo venir de lejos; yo conozco a las chicas como ella… ¡Yo era así!

Abrazados, ambos rieron de buena gana antes de darse un tierno beso.

En su laboratorio Stear continuaba analizando los huesos a ver si podía dar con la causa de la muerte de la mujer; ciertamente con huesos tan antiguos es bastante difícil conocer las causas del fallecimiento, pero si ella era una gladiadora, quizá pudiera encontrar rastros de alguna lesión, quizá una fractura.

Había algo que le tenía intrigado: el color de la osamenta.

Para cualquiera podía ser algo sin importancia, pero para él que llevaba años ganándose la vida entre huesos, el tono específico de estos huesos no le terminaba de cuadrar.

Lo que le había dicho su hermano hace algunos días se le venía a veces a la mente, pero era una idea que descartaba. Era imposible que el cadáver haya sido cremado, de haberlo sido los huesos estarían carbonizados, estarían negros; además cuando un cuerpo se crema lo primero en irse es el cabello, y él había hallado una considerable cabello rubio en la tumba.

Al tener entre sus manos una vértebra que revisaba con una lente, se quedó pensativo.

Fue hasta el único lugar ordenado de todo su despacho: el anaquel de la cristalería.

Eran casi las 7 de la noche cuando Stear llegó al laboratorio de la facultad de química de la universidad.

- Hola Maggie.

- ¡Stear! Hace tiempo que no te veía por acá ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo sonriente la joven de lentes que le recibió.

- Necesito que me analices unas "muestritas" para mañana ¿Puede ser?

- ¡Claro! ¿de qué se trata?

Por toda respuesta Stear puso sobre la mesa de trabajo de la chica un bolso que tintineó.

Cuando el joven abrió el cierre, más de 200 tubitos de ensayo rotulados salieron a relucir, en cada uno de ellos había un poquito de polvo que era lo que la chica tenía que analizar.

- Pe…pero…- balbuceó boquiabierta la chica tomando uno de los tubitos que estaba rotulado "8va costilla derecha fragmento 3" - ¿Es en serio?

- ¿Me estoy riendo?- preguntó él poniendo su mejor cara de "serio" ante la chica – Ya, para mañana a las 9 am.

- ¡Óyeme no! ¿9 am? ¡estás loco! Yo ya estoy por cerrar y además, trabajo solita ¡me es imposible!

- Maggie, Maggie… mi querida Maggie; no sabes lo que ayudarás a la ciencia y a la historia si me colaboras con esto – dijo Stear retirándose los lentes y dándole un coqueto guiño a la jovencita.

- Ok, lee mis labios; no trabajo de madrugada a menos que me paguen… además, te ves más guapo con lentes, por lo tanto el guiño lo mataste solo en cuanto te los quitaste.

- Pero… pero…- balbuceó él.

- Cien libras ahora y cien más cuando te las entregue… ¡ah! Y ningún examen está en menos de 24 horas ¿las quieres? Tendrás que venir por ellas mañana a esta misma hora, o ya más seguro, pasado por la mañana.

- ¿¡Y me vas a cobrar doscientas libras por algo que ni siquiera vas a tener listo cuando te lo pido!?

- ¡Tómalo o déjalo! – dijo la chica extendiéndole el bolso.

- ¡No, no ya! Está bien… Toma – dijo, sacando su billetera y extendiendo el billete de cien libras ante la joven que lo tomó sonriendo.

- Bueno, te veo mañana en la noche Stear, tengo trabajo. – dijo la joven mientras se colocaba los guantes de látex.

- Stear volvió a su auto donde le esperaba Patty.

-La sinvergüenza de Maggie ¡200 libras por analizarme unos cuantos tubitos!

Stear miró a la joven a su lado, Tenía la cabeza baja y se miraba las manos que llevaba empuñadas en el regazo.

- ¿Dónde estábamos…?- dijo él acercándose a besarla, pero ella no volteó - ¿Patty, te pasa algo?

- No, nada; perdona. Es que estoy un distraída es todo.

- Hace unos días que te noto preocupada, si pasa algo dímelo, quizá pueda ayudarte.

- No es nada Stear… es mi abuela está un poco enferma; ya está mayor y, bueno tú sabes. Eso es todo.

- Lo lamento mucho, no lo sabía – dijo él sujetándole una mano – lo que necesites, lo que haga falta, por favor solo dímelo.

- La joven lo miró a los ojos y él vio lágrimas en ellos.

- ¡Ay Stear!… yo… - la joven no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada apesadumbrada.

- ¿Qué? Dime Patty por favor, no quiero verte así.

- No es nada – dijo al final meneando la cabeza y aspirando por la nariz – estoy preocupada por lo que te dije, nada más. Pero vamos ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

- Esa es una pregunta peligrosa, Srita. O'Brien – dijo él, pícaramente acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Tú solo llévame… - respondió ella dándole un beso.

…...

**Mauritania Tingitana**

**Año 74 d.C.**

Eran poco más de media mañana cuando las trompetas resonaron por toda la ciudad anunciando el matrimonio de Titus Suetonio Severo y la bella Tadea.

Del banquete de aquella noche habían pasado varios días de tranquilidad que las chicas de Tulio habían utilizado bien en entrenar.

Tulio estaba tranquilo, no le molestaba la inactividad de estos días, no tenía protestas. A los ludos se les estaba pagando los gastos de permanencia mientras comenzaban las verdaderas festividades luego del matrimonio.

El día de la boda, el anfiteatro estaba abarrotado de gente.

Cuando aparecieron los recién casados en el gran podio principal la gente prorrumpió en aplausos.

Ambos traían trajes blancos con accesorios dorados e iban coronados con ramas de olivo.

A una orden del gobernador, unos esclavos salieron a la arena con sendos canastos de pan que comenzaron a lanzar al público; la gente se lanzaba desesperada a agarrar las hogazas que caían entre ellos.  
Cuando se terminó el pan, los esclavos se retiraron y el joven recién casado ofreció unas palabras de agradecimiento a todo el anfiteatro.

Unas esclavas se acercaron a él y su nueva esposa ofreciendo un par de tórtolas que ellos tomaron para luego soltarlas y verlas remontar el vuelo en aquella hermosa mañana clara ¡Ideal para los juegos a realizarse!

La gente aplaudió a la belleza de la sonriente joven cuando de entre sus manos la blanca tórtola alzó vuelo.

Cuando las trompetas sonaron, los juegos de celebración dieron inicio.

Un par de gladiadores libres salieron primero a la arena, dos de los que Albreasheen había visto conversando tan animadamente hace unas noches en aquel banquete, se enfrentaban ahora como si nunca se hubieran visto.

Cuando el combate terminó y uno de ellos corto la garganta del otro sin apeas inmutarse, ella no dio crédito cómo podría ella hacer algo así.  
Miró en derredor a sus compañeras, ojalá nunca le tocara enfrentarse a ninguna de ellas.  
Llevaba casi un año en su compañía, había convivido con ellas, había hecho migas con ellas. ¡Eran sus amigas! Podía decirlo sin temor a equivocarse.

La misma Lysia con quien no tenía ningún tipo de cordialidad era preciada para ella, no podría… ni aunque Tulio se parar de cabeza, no podría nunca enfrentarse a ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera con Lysia.

Pronto le tocó el turno a su ludo. A primera a la arena era Syria.

Habían hecho bien de retratarla como lo habían hecho.  
La verdad que cuando Lysia se colocaba las armas y empuñaba la espada, era otra mujer. Hasta la mirada le cambiaba.

Es como si dejara guardada a la Syria amable y atenta dentro de la celda y la que saliera fuera solo una cáscara fría que salía con un único propósito.

Kío era igual, toda su dulzura e inocencia se desvanecía en el momento que salía a la arena ¿Cuándo lograría ella ser así? Abandonar su humanidad y volverse una máquina o una fiera para poder matar al contrincante sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

A Syria le tocó uno de los gladiadores libres. De esos hermosos que habían visto en la fiesta.

Era justamente el que le había sonreído; aquel alto y moreno de ojos azules.

De lejos lo alcanzaron a ver parado en la otra cancela esperando a que las trompetas sonaran para salir juntos.

- Ah qué lástima… - dijo Syria – matarlo me va a doler más a mí que a él.

- Pues, no lo mates.- dijo Albreasheen

- Eso no depende de mí – dijo Syria, y salió a la arena.

Se cuadraron ambos contrincantes frente al podio y presentaron las armas, saludaron y comenzaron la contienda.

-Una pena… con lo guapa que eres. – mencionó el hombre antes de arremeterla.

El hombre atacó primero sin ningún tipo de miramiento; Syria que no esperaba ninguno se enfrentó a él con toda su fuerza.

Las espadas tintineaban al chocar entre sí y arrojaban chispas a la luz del sol.

El hombre daba puños al aire pero la mujer los esquivaba con mucha pericia. Nunca recordaba Albreasheen que a Syria le hubieran tocado el rostro. Los puños de la rubia en cambio sí dieron varias veces en el blanco, haciendo sangrar del labio al apuesto liberto.

De una patada el hombre la deshizo de la espada y todos en el público exclamaron.

El hombre siguió azuzando con la espada intentando herirla pero la mujer esquivaba demasiado bien los movimientos del experto gladiador.

Dando una vuelta en redondo la rubia lanzó una poderosa patada que le dio de lleno en el estómago.

La espada del tipo logró herirla en una pantorrilla pero sin gravedad.

Mientras él recuperaba su postura, ella recuperaba su espada y se acercaba a él contoneando su alta figura.

Su cabello rubio que hoy llevaba suelto sobre la espalda destellaba a la luz de aquel suave sol que les regalaba un día cálido pero agradable.

Se lanzó a él corriendo con la espada en ristre, el gladiador la agarró de la mano desviando la espada y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Se quedaron así trabados rostro con rostro en esa lucha de pulso a ver cuál era más fuerte, a ver cuán se doblaba primero.

Ninguno de los dos cejaba, algo dijo el hombre a la mujer que nadie más que ella logró escuchar; pero de pronto todos dieron una gran exclamación seguida de varias risas.

El atrevido daba a la mujer un beso profundo y furioso del que soltarse a la fuerza, hubiera significado dejar espacio para que él la hiriera con la espada.

De pronto el hombre la soltó doblándose de dolor. La mujer le había propinado un golpe en la entrepierna con la rodilla.

Las mujeres en la concurrencia comenzaron a vitorearla y ella caminó en derredor de la arena con las manos levantadas y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia muy divertida, agradando a las mujeres.

Le dio tiempo al hombre de recuperarse y levantarse.

Nuevamente el duelo de espadas, comenzó con él en la fuerza, pero poco a poco ella fue incrementando la fuerza de sus golpes haciéndolo retroceder. El combate se alargaba, nada que dure más de veinte minutos mantenía interesada a la concurrencia.

Ella continuó golpeando con su espada con fuerza, el hombre ponía de lo suyo pero, aun adolorido, retrocedía aunque hacía de todo por no hacerlo.

De pronto un puñetazo en su rostro lo desconcertó.

Syria levantó primero una pierna y luego la otra pateándolo en el estómago, en el pecho y en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar nuevamente; el hombre cayó de espaldas perdiendo la espada y ella rápidamente le colocó un pie sobre el pecho para evitar que le se levante, con la espada apuntando a su garganta.

El gobernador se levantó de su asiento y la gente comenzó a corear diversas opiniones.

Algunos querían el perdón, otros la muerte.

- ¡Si no se deciden yo no puedo decidir! – exclamó fuertemente el gobernador, divertido – Dejemos que sea mi esposa quién decida por nosotros ¿Qué opinas tú, Tadea?

- Yo creo que el único delito de este pobre hombre ha sido quedar prendado con la belleza de su contrincante – la gente alrededor rió - ¡Yo pido para él, el perdón!

- ¡La bella Tadea pide el perdón del caído! – exclamó el esposo - ¡Démosle ese regalo de bodas!

El gobernador mostró su pulgar arriba y la gente una vez más eufórica rompió en aplausos.

Syria dejó libre al hombre y dio media vuelta retirándose hacia el hipogeo.

Tulio reía complacido, cuando los gobernantes están contentos suelen ser muy generosos.

El siguiente combate fue de Albreasheen.

Salió una vez más con su largo cabello trenzado como ya tenía acostumbrado, y dos espadas cortas que era lo mismo que usaría su contrincante.

Una mujer oriental de no mucho más alta que ella.

Se colocaron ante el podio y saludaron, junto a los recién casados estaba el hermano del gobernador; el apuesto hombre de ojos como flamas que esta vez también la miraba directo a los ojos aunque tenía sujeta la mano de su esposa.

Ambas contrincantes saludaron y comenzaron el combate.

La posición que tomó la mujer para comenzar la dejó desconcertada, no era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Le bastaron unos cuantos movimientos para saber que esta mujer no exhibía el mismo estilo de combate que ellas entrenaban.

Sus movimientos eran más estilizados, más estudiados y sumamente ligeros.

Las espadas cortas tintineaban mientras el combate se encarnizaba.

La mujer entre mandoble y mandoble, le lanzó una patada que le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndola retroceder aturdida.

Se lanzó de nuevo a enfrentarla; la chica dio una vuelta sobre sí misma lanzándole otra patada que de buena suerte no le dio en el rostro.

No era para lo que ella estaba preparada; la mujer tenía las espadas de adorno, no las estaba usando.

Ella continuó combatiendo con la menuda mujer que se movía con una celeridad impresionante, usaba las espadas como para mantenerla distraída y en el momento menos pensado, otra vez las patadas.

No había logrado tocarla de nuevo aún, pero ella se estaba cansando, física y anímicamente, y ninguna de las dos era conveniente en ese momento.

La mujer cogía las espadas de una manera, para ella, incorrecta; como si fueran puñales y no espadas.

La forma como ella se movía, se notaba que era un estilo diferente, y cualquiera que fuera ¡la mujer era una experta!

Nuevamente una patada que le dio en el costado, esta vez la lanzó un par de metros lejos de donde estaban peleando.

Ella se puso en pie de inmediato pero había perdido una espada, la mujer se le acercó mirándola fijo; esa fuerza en la mirada, le recordó la mirada de Kío cuando se mete en su papel.

De pronto supo que con espadas no era como iba a poder defenderse de ella, cuando la tuvo cerca, la oriental comenzó a atacarla de nuevo con las espadas, Albreasheen se defendió como pudo con una sola que tenía.

Una patada que de nuevo la tomó por sorpresa ¡es que ella no sabía cómo defenderse de eso!

No pudo ni alcanzar a levantarse, la mujer se tiró a horcajadas sobre su espalda y le tomó los brazos por detrás haciéndole una extraña y dolorosa llave que la inmovilizó por completo.

Por un momento se preguntó si lo que esta mujer intentaba era partirle los brazos; porque si lo hacía, lo siguiente era matarla.

La gente en el graderío coreaba y la animaba, pero ella no podía hacer nada.

De pronto ella sacó fuerzas de donde no, y elevó una pierna por detrás dándole en la cabeza a la mujer que la soltó y cayó hacia adelante.

Antes de que ella se levantara, Albreasheen se puso en pie y la atacó a patadas ¡A ver si le gustaba!  
Cada vez que la mujer se intentaba levantar, ella le propinaba una patada en el rostro, en el costado, en la espalda; donde cayeran, la cosa era no dejarla levantar

Logró pararse en un momento e intentó dirigirse hacia donde veía una espada, pero la celta fue más rápida y de una patada en toda la espina a volvió a mandar de bruces haciéndola gritar.

Recogió una espada del suelo, ya no supo si suya o de la otra.

De una patada nuevamente la volteó de frente y le colocó una rodilla sobre el pecho.

La mujer sangraba de la boca y de la nariz, y el dolor de la espalda no le dejaba moverse.

Pero ella no se amilanó con su sufrimiento, así que colocó todo su peso sobre ella sujetándole los brazos fuertemente sobre la cabeza.

-¿Te rindes? – le preguntó, pero la mujer no le respondió - ¿te rindes? ¡Dímelo y no he de matarte!

- Sí… - dijo la otra en un balbuceo – me rindo.

Ella se puso de pie empuñando la espada y dejándola libre. Cuando se fijó, el gobernador miraba hacia ella con el pulgar hacia abajo; la otra mujer de rodillas a su lado, bajó la cabeza y se retiró el largo cabello del cuello dejándolo descubierto, resignándose a lo que le tocaba.

Pero ella no podía; estaba segura que si las cosas fueran al revés, la oriental sí la terminaría. No hace mucho había intentado partirle los dos brazos, pero ella no podía hacerlo.

Ella miró al gobernador que la miraba ya con el ceño fruncido mientras mantenía su veredicto esperando ser obedecido.  
Ella miró hacia el otro hombre cuya mirada era de completo asombro.

Dejó caer la espada de su mano y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el hipogeo.

El anfiteatro enmudeció sorprendido, tanto que ella logró escuchar al mismo recién casado murmurar "¿a dónde va esta mujer?" pero no le importó, no iba a quitar otra vida si la suya no estaba estrictamente corriendo peligro.

- ¿¡Qué haces estúpida!? – rugió Tulio recibiéndola con un empujón - ¡Vuelve ahí y termina!

- Yo ya he terminado…- dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada – no voy a matar a esa mujer, no lo haré. Mi vida no peligra no tengo por qué tomar la suya.

- Pero ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Sabes lo que esto nos va a provocar?

En ese momento alguien del público exclamó _"la Celta es bella y piadosa"_

Alguien más lo repitió y poco a poco se hizo un grito en la concurrencia.

La Celta es bella y piadosa… había ganado un combate y eso le bastaba, tomar una vida solo por la gloria estaba mal y todos ahí lo sabían.

Pero así era la arena, y eso era lo que solo ella no entendía. No lo quería entender.

Syria la miraba con orgullo aunque de alguna manera sabía que Tulio tenía razón, estos no eran juegos escolares ¡era la arena! Y en la arena se mata o se muere.

Pero la misma Lysia la miraba de lejos con cierta reverencia.

Escucharon ruido viniendo por la entrada del sótano del hipogeo y cuando voltearon, un séquito de guardias venía a ellos.

Tulio sudó frío, se imaginaba lo peor.

Cuando de pronto apareció entre ellos Publio Terius Severo y acompañado por su nueva cuñada.

- Saludos nobles gladiatrices, y su entrenador – dijo el joven – Tú eres a la que llaman "la Celta"; mira, el pueblo de tingitense te aclama. Eres su heroína esta tarde.

- A mi esposo no le gusta ser desobedecido – dijo la bella recién casada con su voz casi infantil – sin embargo, me envía a felicitar a su gladiadora por su valentía y sobre todo por su bondad. El respeto a una vida es mucho más importante que la gloria y no hay gloria mayor que ser respetado por eso.

- Entonces ¿No habrá ningún tipo de represalia?

- Amigo Tulio – dijo Terius colocándole una mano en el hombro - ¿Qué gobernante justo y amante de su pueblo tomaría represalias contra alguien que aprecia la vida ante cualquier cosa? ¡Incluso sabiendo que podría costarle la propia! ¿Y qué hombre tomaría represalias contra tan hermosa mujer? No señor Tulio no, nosotros no las tendremos, espero que no las tome usted.

- ¡De ninguna manera señor, de ninguna manera!- balbuceó él complacido – le agradezco mucho su deferencia para con este pobre ludo y su más novata miembro.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces todo arreglado; no se preocupen de nada que nada ha pasado. Esperamos tener a su ludo mucho tiempo por aquí.

Diciendo esto, el joven patricio fijó su mirada sobre la mujer que, en la cancela del hipogeo lo miraba.

A Syria no se le escapó el cruce de miradas. A Tulio tampoco.

- Estaremos… estaremos – dijo Tulio con una sonrisa servil – y si a mi señor le place algún otro favor de parte de este humilde ludo, no dude usted en expresarlo. Estamos para servirles.

Terius miró de arriba abajo a la mujer que, ayudada por la alta rubia, se despojaba del armamento.

Ella le devolvió la mirada encendida; era inevitable que el pecho se le encendiera cuando este hombre la miraba. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la mirada candente de ese hombre.  
No quería ni imaginarse ella, qué podría suceder si se encontraran solos.

Ningún favor amigo mío. No se preocupe – dijo el político – Nos retiramos, mi hermano extrañará a su bella esposa.

Diciendo esto, tomó la mano de su cuñada y se retiraron con el séquito de guardias detrás de ellos.

Tulio resopló profundamente, aliviado y se dirigió a donde Albreasheen se aseaba con un paño.

Escúchame bien muchacha tonta, sólo porque ese hombre te desea es que has salvado esta tarde el pellejo. Te conviene aprovecharlo mientras estemos aquí si vas a continuar con tus estupideces. Si no fuera por él, ya estarías alimentando algún león ¡Te lo juro!

_"Sólo porque ese hombre te desea…"_ las palabras de Tulio resonaron en su cabeza despertando algo dentro de ella.

Sí, era deseo ¡El más puro y abrasador deseo es lo que había despertado dentro de ella la mirada de ese hombre!

Nunca se había sentido así, nunca había deseado con tanto fervor ser mirada… ser tocada… Nunca en su vida.

Cerró los ojos con pesar, no podía quitarse de la mente a su esposo, a sus hijos; pero a ese hombre… a ese hombre lo quería, aunque fuera una sola vez ¡lo quería!

Tanto que si Tulio decidía vendérsela por una noche, ella no replicaría sino que iría complacida a donde la quisiera llevar.

-o-


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

- ¿Me has esperado para tomar el desayuno, hermano? – El joven recién casado salía tarde de sus aposentos y se entrevistaba en un balcón con vista al mismo anfiteatro con su hermano mayor.

- Efectivamente – respondió el otro levantándose a darle un afectuoso abrazo - ¿Qué tal la noche de bodas? Con una joven tan bella; sublime imagino

- ¡Sublime es poco, hermano! – exclamó el joven mientras un esclavo servía el alimento – Mi esposa era virgen pero bien entrenada. No hay nada como poseer a una virgen que sabe cómo satisfacerte.

- ¡Discreción Titus! Me estás hablando de tu esposa – replicó el mayor con una sonrisita delicada.

- En efecto Terius, te hablo de mí esposa – dijo el joven llevándose una copa a los labios – y hablo contigo no con cualquier desconocido ¡Eres mi hermano! además, te aseguro que ahora mismo las señoras deben de estar teniendo una conversación similar.

- Seguro que sí – respondió el otro con una risa.

- Nunca me contaste cómo fue tu noche de bodas, hermano.

- Eras joven para ese tipo de conversaciones.

- Bueno, ya no; cuéntame ¿qué tal fue tu noche de bodas?

- ¡Maravillosa!- respondió el hombre

- Lo imagino, Ageda es muy hermosa aunque sea mayor, y la ventaja es que ya tenía experiencia. Pero te aseguro que una virgen es…

- ¡Titus! – le cortó el otro suave pero firmemente – no es conversación para el desayuno.

- Lo siento hermano ¿Te he ofendido? ¡Por favor, créeme que no ha sido mi intención! Tú sabes que yo adoro a Ageda y que la tengo en muy alta estima; si no hubiera sido por sus influencias no estaríamos donde estamos. Jamás diría nada que la insultara, ella ha sido el salvoconducto a la gloria política de nuestra familia…

- ¡Papi! – Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta.

Una pequeña de rizos castaños y ojos azules ¡idéntica a su padre! Se arrojó a sus brazo riendo y de la misma manera Terius Severo recibió a su hija.

Detrás de ella, su madre Ageda ¡preciosa! Con un peplo de seda rosa que contrastaba divinamente su piel blanquísima y su cabello negro.

- Leonor, te he dicho que no es forma de saludar a tu padre.

- ¡Cuñada! Dichosos los ojos. – dijo el recién casado poniéndose de pie y dando un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que recibió el beso con la mirada baja.

- Déjala Ageda – dijo Terius sentando en sus rodillas a su hija – a mí no me molesta, en serio.

La mujer acarició el rostro de su esposo con su blanca y delicada mano dedicándole una tierna mirada.

- Hablábamos de ti, cuñada – dijo el otro sentándose a seguir comiendo, su hermano lo miró fijo disimuladamente.

- ¿Ah Sí? Y de qué hablaban.

- De lo hermosa que eres, y lo dulce y lo casi una madre que has sido para mí todos estos años – respondió el más joven.

La mujer soltó una risita fría.

- ¡Qué dulce estás Titus! Sospecho que el matrimonio va a sentarte bien, ojala Tadea logre inyectarte un poco de su dulzura. No ten vendría nada mal… Leonor, hora de tus clases.- dijo la mujer tendiendo una mano a su hija.

- ¿Estarán ocupadas todo el día? Pasado mañana volvemos a Caesarea y no podré disfrutar de ustedes lo que me gustaría.

- Estaremos desocupadas para una hora después del almuerzo – dijo ella acariciándole una mejilla mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios – Te estaremos esperando… No te atores Titus – dijo dándole dos fuertes palmadas en el hombro mientras comía - qué pena sería que Tadea quedara viuda tan pronto.

- ¿Está enojada conmigo? – preguntó, cuando ella ya se hubo ido; Terius lo miró meneando la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

- Termina de desayunar que hay cosas que hacer.

- ¿Vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños aquí o en Caesarea?

- Ni aquí ni en Caesarea – respondió el otro limpiándose con una servilleta - sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.

- ¡Qué aburrido eres! No importa, igual yo te daré un presente, será una sorpresa

- ¡Dioses no! – suspiró el mayor – cada vez que desde niños me has querido dar una sorpresa, siempre termino deseando que jamás se te hubiera ocurrido.

- Jajajajaja ¡Qué gracia me haces hermano! Pero tranquilo, esta será una sorpresa que te va a encantar. Confía en mí.

…...

Albert estaba ya en los últimos minutos de la última clase del día.

Cuando al voltearse a escribir en el pizarrón, percibió el rostro de Stear a través de la ventanilla de cristal de la puerta de su aula.

El hombre trataba por todos los medios de llamar su atención, cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin la había captado le sonrió con todos los dientes saludándole con la mano.

Albert hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y continuó escribiendo mientras al mismo tiempo hablaba a sus estudiantes.

Nuevamente percibió el movimiento de Stear que al parecer saltaba frente a la ventanilla para hacerse notar, cuando él volteó a verlo el joven de gafas le hizo señas de que se acercara; el rubio negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras seguía impartiendo su clase.  
Stear continuó exigiéndole mediante señas y gestos que se acercara y Albert perdió la concentración por completo.

- Disculpen un segundo por favor – dijo a sus estudiantes quitándose los lentes y se dirigió a la puerta - ¡Stear! ¿¡Qué cosa quieres hombre!? ¿Qué no ves que estoy dando clase?

- Ya sí, pero tú vives con el móvil apagado y…

- Porque estoy trabajando…

- Sí, sí ya, tienes que venir conmigo; ahora, vamos…- dijo él, jalándolo de la manga de su saco.

- ¡Quita! – exclamó Albert en un susurro soltándose del agarre – No estés molestando, deja trabajar y busca qué hacer hombre.

- ¡Albert, pero es que es importante…!

- Esto también ¡estoy dando clase!... – dijo entre dientes - Lo siento pero tienes que esperar a que suene el…

En ese preciso momento, el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de hora sonó potentemente.

- ¿El timbre? – preguntó Stear cínico, con una risita – pues ya estuvo.

Los estudiantes se levantaron de inmediato y Albert resopló bajando la cabeza, ofuscado. No pudo terminar de dar las indicaciones de la tarea que pretendía enviar.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a salir pasando a lado de ambos profesores despidiéndose cortésmente a lo que ellos respondían.

- ¡Ya vamos! – exclamó Stear.

- Oye sí que eres impertinente – reclamó el rubio regresando a su escritorio a recoger su material - no puedes interrumpir así una clase ¿Y tú no deberías estar en cátedra también? ¡La decana Grey ya te advirtió lo de tu becario! ¿Qué cosa quieres, que nos echen del trabajo?

- Mira me regañas luego ¿bueno? ¡Ahora vamos!

- ¿¡A dónde vamos!?

- Archie terminó el modelo, me acaba de avisar y quiere que lo veamos.

Stear no necesitó repetirlo; de inmediato Albert se puso en camino hacia la oficina que habían asignado temporalmente a Archie, Stear lo siguió entusiasmado frotándose las manos.

- ¡Archie! - exclamó Stear llamando a su hermano cuando ingresaron al laboratorio.

- Stear, Albert… - saludó el joven secándose las manos con una toalla – llegan a tiempo acabo de terminar de darle unos toques.

- ¿En serio ya la terminaste? – preguntó Albert.

- ¡Claro! Sino no hubiera avisado ¿Quieren verla?

- ¡Y para qué vinimos pues Archie! – exclamó Stear

El joven no respondió, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación y volvió con una mesita rodante, sobre ella un bulto cubierto con una manta.

- Bien, aquí está – exclamó Archie muy contento - ¿Están listos para conocer a la señorita "dos mil años de antigüedad"? … ¡Ta-tan!

Archie removió la manta ante los expectantes jóvenes.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos y boquiabiertos, Stear se removió los lentes, como hipnotizado mientras recogía hacia atrás su flequillo.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Stear - ¿Estás seguro que este es el rostro Archie?

- ¡Ya vas a comenzar! – reclamó el joven castaño a su hermano – Que sí hombre, este es exa…

- Es hermosa… ¡Es una belleza! – exclamó Stear abrazando a su hermano y dándole un beso - ¡Hermanito, eres un genio!

- ¡Ay guácala, suelta! – gritó Archie sacudiéndose a su hermano, quien se volvió a poner los lentes y se agachó para admirar más de cerca la obra de su hermano.

- Albert ¿tú qué piensas? – preguntó el joven castaño vendo al rubio enmudecido.

- Stear tiene razón…- susurró el rubio - es… es hermosa.

- No te veo muy convencido Albert – dijo Archie acercándose a él - ¿Estás seguro? ¿Era lo que esperabas?

Albert se acercó al busto, posó sus dedos por la línea del rostro con el ceño fruncido y terminó acariciando las puntas de la lacia peluca rubia de cabello natural que Archie había utilizado.

- ¿Tienes otra peluca? – preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Otra peluca? Ehm… sí, tengo varias.

- ¡Una ondulada! ¿Hay? … ondulada y de pronto no tan "blanca", algo más oscura.

- Déjame ver, tengo esta… ¡Eh cuidado, son de cabello natural! – exclamó el joven cuando Albert le arranchó la peluca de las manos y, quitando la otra del busto de masilla, la tirara por ahí como cualquier trapo.

Albert acomodó la peluca lo mejor que pudo y se alejó para mirarla mejor.

- ¡Los ojos! ¿Los puedes cambiar?

- Sí pero… ¿pasa algo?

- ¿¡Los puedes cambiar o no!?- exclamó fuertemente el hombre.

- Albert… - susurró Stear poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro

- Qué color los quieres…- preguntó el joven secamente, buscando entre varias cajitas que tenía.

- Verdes, ponle ojos verdes.

- Verdes, verdes… ¿verde agua, verde claro, verde esmeralda…? – preguntó el chico sosteniendo varias cajitas a la vez.

- ¡Verde esmeralda!

El joven castaño eligió los más verdes que halló y procedió a cambiar los castaños que había puesto por los verdes que le ordenaran.

Albert se quedó mirando la imagen, se pasó la mano por los cabellos murmurando cosas inteligibles para los dos hermanos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? – preguntó Archie en un susurro muy quedo a su hermano

Stear solamente se puso el dedo en los labios con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba detenidamente al rubio.

De pronto Albert sacó de su bolsillo un marcador de pizarra y, destapándolo, se puso a dibujar ligeros puntitos sobre la nariz del busto de masilla.

-¡Oye qué estás haciendo! – gritó Archie, su hermano lo atajó por el brazo - ¡Stear, lo que me costó hacer este modelo! ¡Lo está arruinando!

Albert no prestó atención a los reclamos de Archie Conrwell; se quedó con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesita de ruedas mirando fijamente el modelo con todos los cambios que había hecho, con el ceño fruncido.

- No es ella…- dijo de pronto en un susurro – No, no es ella…

- ¿Qué dices Albert? – preguntó Stear.

Albert cogió su maletín y salió del laboratorio dando zancadas ante los ojos azorados de los dos hermanos.

De inmediato Archie se arrojó al anaquel de los químicos y tomando unos cotonetes y un frasco de acetona procedió a borrar delicadamente las manchas oscuras que Albert había dibujado sobre el rostro de su obra perfecta.

- ¡Tu amigo está loco eh!… mira Stear ¡La ha arruinado! Estaba hermosa ¡Era perfecta!

- Sigue hermosa y sigue perfecta, tú solo bórrale bonito las manchitas aquellas y ya.

Archie lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

- ¿¡Qué demonios le pasó a tu amigo!?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? – respondió el otro - ¿Salieron las manchas?

- Sí… - respondió Archie con un suspiro.

- Ya, no hagas pucheros ¿sí? Guarda eso, que nadie la vea. Cuando te vayas, cierra bien; ese modelo es parte de la historia, si algo le pasa estamos fregados.

- Stear salió de la oficina de su hermano y caminó un trecho por el pasillo pero se detuvo en un recodo, pensativo.

- Había escuchado bien lo que Albert había murmurado ¿A qué se referiría? O mejor dicho ¿A quién?

De lejos logró ver a Patricia que caminaba rumbo a las escaleras.

-¡Patty! – exclamó corriendo a ella – Patty ¿Cómo has estado?

- Stear – susurró la joven con la mirada baja – bien, muy bien… me espera la decana.

- Espera un poco – dijo él tomándola suavemente del brazo – no me has respondido las llamadas, Patty ¿pasa algo?

- No nada- dijo ella negando con la cabeza – pero he estado ocupada.

- Patty ¿Qué pasa? Dime la verdad ¿Hice algo malo? Es que yo soy muy cabeza hueca ¿sabes? A veces meto las patas sin darme cuenta. Si hice algo malo, por favor dímelo para que al menos pueda disculparme decentemente.

- No Stear, no es nada…

- ¿Fue por la otra noche? Yo pensé que la habíamos pasado bien ¿no?... es eso, verdad, no debí llevarte a mi casa ¿Fue muy pronto para ti?

-No nada de eso… la otra noche, fue hermoso Stear yo… - los ojos de Patty se desbordaron en lágrimas - ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

-¡Entonces qué pasa! Patty me preocupa; no me respondes las llamadas, me huyes, me esquivas ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Qué hice!?

- Lo siento mucho… - murmuró ella – ¡No eres tú Stear! Yo… yo hice… ¡Déjame tengo que irme!

- Patty no ¡yo te quiero! – dijo el joven intentando abrazarla.

- ¡No puedo! – exclamó ella soltándose – Lo siento… por favor perdóname Stear, perdóname.

La joven salió corriendo por el pasillo hecha un mar de llanto, ni siquiera se paró a esperar en ascensor, sino que corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras.  
Stear se quedó ahí, sin saber qué demonios había pasado.  
Nunca antes se había sentido tan frustrado en toda su vida.

…...

- Verá amigo Tulio – dijo el joven gobernador al hombre que tenía delante invitándolo a sentarse – Deseo hacerle un regalo muy especial a mi hermano por su cumpleaños antes de que regrese a Caesarea y quería contar con su colaboración.

- Mi señor, lo que sea si está en mis manos, tenga por seguro que lo tendrá.

- De más está decir que pagaré bien por ello, por su puesto.

- Por favor señor gobernador, quién está hablando de eso.

- La verdad esto se me ha ocurrido justo después de mi noche de bodas. Le contaré una intimidad que espero no salga de aquí. Yo pago muy bien la discreción.

- Puede usted confiar en mí.

- A mi hermano Terius, lo casaron joven con una mujer algo mayor que él y que ya era viuda. No me malinterprete, Ageda es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido en mi vida, y es un sol con mi hermano ¡con todos nosotros! Pero aquello fue un matrimonio por posición. Casando a mi hermano con Ageda, involucrábamos a la familia en ese poderoso mundo de la política en el que tan bien nos ha ido. Sin embargo, aunque su esposa es muy bella y sin duda alguna lo hace muy feliz, si comprende lo que quiero decir, yo sé que mi hermano no ha gozado de los placeres de los que yo gocé la otra noche, y quiero que los conozca.

- Claro, claro… ehm… ¿En sí qué es lo que necesita, mi señor?

- ¡Una virgen!

- ¿¡Una virgen!?

- Sí, una virgen. He buscado durante todo el tiempo que mi hermano ha estado de visita en Tingis, una esclava virgen para él ¡pero es algo tan difícil de hallar! Mercaderes han ofrecido encontrarme alguna pero, yo no puedo esperar a que la consigan, mi hermano parte mañana a Caesarea, y enviarla a su hogar sería demasiado incorrecto. Mi cuñada lo sabría y yo no quiero ofenderla de ningún modo. Las jovencitas de casa noble como mi esposa, son una opción, pero aún más difícil que las mismas esclavas pues eso acarrearía problemas terribles a la reputación de la familia. He preguntado en los otros ludos, que tienen mujeres hermosísimas pero en ninguno he tenido suerte. Sé que usted tiene una chica muy joven y me preguntaba si quizá, podría ser posible que usted no hubiera… ¿me entiende?

- Si se refiere usted a la muchacha oriental que tengo en mi ludo, ciertamente Kío es virgen aún… sin embargo mi señor, permítame aconsejarle, a su hermano la que le gusta es otra de mis gladiadoras; aquella a la que llaman La Celta.

- Sí… - respondió Titus pensativo – sí, lo he notado. Pero ¿Es ella lo que necesito?

- No señor, la celta de hecho alguna vez ha sido madre.

- Ese es el problema; yo quiero que mi hermano pruebe las mieles de la virginidad de una mujer ¿Usted ha estado con alguna virgen, Tulio?

- ¡Sí señor! A lo largo de mi vida, con varias de hecho.

- Convendrá entonces conmigo que no hay gozo comparable.

- Convengo señor, convengo.

- ¡Entonces está todo arreglado! Esta noche enviaré a un guardia a su ludo por su oriental; espero que la ponga muy bella y que la perfume… Yo pago muy bien Tulio ¿Esto será suficiente?

Titus le extendió a Tulio una bolsa donde tintinearon metales, al abrirla Tulio se quedó mudo; varias monedas de oro macizo con la cara de Vespasiano César relumbraron ante él.

-¡Más que suficiente, mi señor!

- Bien, entonces espere por mi enviado; ahora déjeme que tengo cosas que atender.

Con una reverencia Tulio salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Quiero que la bañes, la perfumes y la peines bien; un alto patricio me ha pagado por ella ¡Ha pagado muy bien! Y quiero que se vea hermosa… bueno, has lo que mejor puedas.

Tulio recostado en su habitación abanicándose, había hecho llamar a Lysia y a Kío para comunicarles la nueva.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y Lysia se adelantó hacia él.

- Tulio…- dijo ella sentándose en la cama a su lado – por qué no vamos cualquier otra de nosotras.

- Quiere una virgen…

- Hay métodos…

- ¿Y Quién va a ser tan tonto para creer que cualquiera de ustedes con lo viejas que son van a ser aun vírgenes? Ya ofrecí a la oriental y la oriental irá.

- ¡Tulio, Kío es una niña! – exclamó ella.

- ¿Niña? No ha de ser más niña que cuando tú llegaste aquí ¿Te acuerdas la edad que tenías cuando te regalaron a mí?- Lysia bajó la mirada apesadumbrada- ¡Tú muda! ¿cuántos años tienes… 16, 17?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Bah, da igual; si puede matar hombres en la arena, puede satisfacerlos en la cama. ¡A todas les toca Lysia, a todas les toca! Y Kío más bien ya se está pasando. Así que vestida y perfumada, vendrán por ella al atardecer.

Tulio salió de la habitación y Lysia se quedó sentada en la cama con la mirada baja; Kío se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

Lysia le acarició el rostro con el dorso del dedo índice y la muchacha le sonrió como si nada pasara.

Se agarró el cabello y le hizo una serie de señas.

- Sí…- suspiró Lysia en un susurro – te vamos a poner muy bonita.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Titus conducía a su hermano Terius por unas galerías de su palacio por las que nunca había venido.

- ¿Qué sitio es este y qué venimos a hacer aquí? – preguntó Terius a su hermano menor.

- ¡Ah ya te dije! Te vamos a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado ¡Para que regreses contento a tu ciudad!

- Titus, te dije que no quería nada.

- Y yo te dije que igual te daría la sorpresa. Cuando la veas se te va a olvidar todo no podrás decir que no… Ya llegamos

- El más joven abrió la puerta de una habitación casi en penumbras y le dio paso a su hermano.

- De aquí no quiero verte salir hasta mañana en la mañana ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano mayor y disfruta tu regalo! – exclamó el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta y lo dejaba a él dentro.

- ¡Titus no es chistoso…! – dijo él, hasta que percibió una pequeña figura moverse en las sombras.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó él, y la joven salió de las sombras justo hacia la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana. ¡Lucía bella! Le habían puesto un peplo blanco de algodón, largo hasta los pies, con broches plateados en los hombros; le habían recogido el cabello y le habían maquillado los ojos. Parecía una figura de porcelana.

- ¿Así que tú eres el regalo que me compró mi hermano?- la muchacha asintió ligeramente con la mirada pegada al piso; él le acarició un sedoso mechón rizado que le caía por la sien - ¿Cómo te llamas? – ella levantó la vista tímidamente y volvió a bajarla - ¿No hablas? – ella negó con la cabeza.

Terius resopló y se dirigió hacia una mesita donde habían dispuesto frutas y vino, sirviéndose una copa.

-¿Te quieres acercar? – la joven indecisa dio un paso, pero retrocedió dos, estrujándose las manos.

Él sonrió enternecido, tomó el platón de frutas y se acercó a ella ofreciéndoselas. Ella lo miró tímidamente antes de tomar dos uvas y metérselas a la boca.

-Tú eres una de las gladiadoras de Tulio ¿no es así? – ella asintió – Sí, ya te había visto; ya había notado que eras muy joven pero ahora que te tengo cerca luces en verdad infantil. No quieres estar aquí ¿verdad? – la muchacha miró hacia un lado y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Tranquila… - dijo él acariciándole ligeramente la mejilla – Pero ¿Qué hacemos? Si te mando de regreso tu amo pensará que te he rechazado y te va a castigar, mi hermano pensará que rechacé su obsequio y se ofenderá… ¡Ya sé! Te vas a regresar… - la joven dio dos pasos a él negando efusivamente – tranquila, él no va a castigarte, vamos a hacer un trueque – dijo, mientras escribía algo.

Al poco rato, Kío volvía al ludo y entraba sin avisar a la habitación de Tulio.

- ¡Pero qué…! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? – rugió él, mientras Lysia se cubría con la sábana - ¿¡Qué hiciste ahora!?

Por toda respuesta, la joven le extendió un papiro enrollado que Tulio recibió anonadado.

"_Señor Tulio; le agradezco mucho el precioso presente que me envía, imagino que mi hermano habrá pagado muy bien por ella, pero le confesaré que me siento ofendido ya que quizá tanto él como usted están un poco confundidos conmigo.  
Verá usted ¡yo no violo niñas! y si esa es la imagen que usted tiene de mí, le repito ¡Me ofende!_

_Pero por otro lado, si de verdad desea usted hacerme un presente, le cambio a su niña oriental por una mujer de verdad, una con la que me será muy grato disfrutar de unas horas de pasión y a la que, me atrevo a decir, no le será difícil cumplir este pedido._

_Envíame a su Celta, Tulio. Envíemela, y olvidaré esta ofensa que, por pura ignorancia me ha inferido._

_El guardia que acompaña a la chica tiene ordenes de esperar por ella, estaré esperando."_

-¡Albreasheen! – gritó Tulio saliendo de su habitación hacia los barracones.

- … Ya, y te vistes y te perfumas… ¡Muévete que el hombre te está esperando! ¡No pongas cara de mártir que los dos sabemos que bien que quieres! – escupió Tulio – así que no hagas perder más tiempo y ponte presentable para él.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! Qué diablos estoy esperando, cuando yo debería…– exclamó Terius levantándose del lecho donde llevaba ya largo rato esperando.

Se iba ya cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una figura se movió entre las sombras.

Él se quedó estático mirándola avanzar, hasta que se quedó parada justo donde la luz la iluminaba.

Traía el mismo vestido que la otra joven, pero a ella le quedaba mucho más ceñido. El cabello rubio larguísimo, suelto sobre la espalda.

La piel blanquísima parecía relumbrar a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, la misma que transparentaba la fina tela del vestido ceñido que llevaba.

Su pecho dio un vuelco cuando la vio delante de sí, sus ojos azules la recorrieron de arriba abajo, deteniéndose por momentos en sus pechos, cuyos pezones se marcaban a través de la tela; en sus caderas redondas que adivinaba desnudas debajo del vestido.  
Se posaron por último en sus ojos verdes, brillantes, candentes que lo miraban fijamente.

- Bienvenida…- dijo él - ¿Deseas beber algo? – ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿Comer algo quizá? – dijo él poniéndose de pie y señalando la fruta, pero ella volvió a negar con la mirada fija - ¿También eres muda?

Ella rió ligeramente con ese comentario.

- No…- dijo en un susurro.

- Sabes por qué estás aquí ¿verdad? – ella asintió ligeramente - ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con ser el regalo de cumpleaños de cualquier hombre?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo

-… Pero soy una esclava, y hago lo que se me dice.

- Una esclava…- murmuró él – y sin embargo ahora mismo luces como una emperatriz. De cierto modo, se me ocurre que lo eres. Sí, de cierta manera tú eres una reina.

- Soy una esclava señor, por eso estoy aquí.

- ¿Por eso estás aquí? No te creo – dijo él – eres una esclava dices y sin embargo no miras como una esclava. He tenido muchas esclavas y nunca ninguna me ha mirado a los ojos, mucho menos de la manera que lo haces tú. Y no sé por qué sospecho que tú estás aquí no sólo porque te lo hayan ordenado.

Ella sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de mirarlo y él respondió la sonrisa.

- Ven aquí – dijo, sentándose en la cama nuevamente y extendiendo su mano.

Ella se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo respondía a las miradas de ese hombre como si fueran las caricias de sus manos.

Cuando al fin tomó la mano del hombre, la sintió tibia, cálida y fue como si una ligera corriente eléctrica los recorriera a ambos.

- Deseas estar aquí ¿verdad? – le susurró él mirándola a los ojos – ¿Deseas estar aquí tanto como yo deseo que lo estés?

- Sí…- dijo ella en un suspiro – sí lo deseo.- al momento llevó sus manos hasta los broches que aseguraban su vestido en los hombros; la prenda se deslizó hacia abajo como una cortina que dejaba al descubierto los encantos escondidos del cuerpo de esa mujer que él estaba deseando desde que la viera por primera vez.

El aroma de los perfumes con los que la habían bañado, mezclado con el de su femineidad deseosa, se mezclaron llenando sus sentidos haciéndolo sentir hambriento.

Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de ella acercándola a sí, besó su vientre, su ombligo, su cintura y el nacimiento de sus caderas, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y, sin permiso alguno, sus manos se posaron en la espesa cabellera castaña, revolviéndola.

Cuando sus labios atraparon delicadamente uno de sus pezones ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un delicado gemido.

…...

Patricia O'Brien llevaba algunas horas llorando en el baño del privado del decanato; la Decana Grey no estaba y no llegaría así que no tenía a quien rendirle cuentas de sus lágrimas. Pudo sacar todo su pesar sin ningún temor.

Al final, cansada de llorar, se miró largamente en el enorme espejo del elegante baño.

- No Patricia, no…- se dijo – a ella no le gustaría esto; ni siquiera por ella lo puedes hacer.

Se lavó el rostro varias veces hasta que la hinchazón y la rojez desaparecieron casi del todo y salió del baño.

Abandonó la oficina y, rogando no encontrarse de nuevo con Stear, se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

Karen se encontraba dando los últimos toques a uno de los pedidos de Susanna ¡Cómo le aburría obedecer sus órdenes! Pero, no le quedaba más que hacerlo.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y volvió a cerrarse en seguida.

Cuando Karen volteó, se encontró con Patty que se apoyaba de espaldas a la puerta mirándola fijo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Patricia? – preguntó la joven.

- Karen… - dijo Patty, respirando agitadamente - ¡Tienes que irte de aquí!

-o-


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

La noche era cálida pero sin llegar al bochorno, una ligera brisa que venía del mar, soplaba por el amplio balcón, y refrescaba la habitación en penumbras mientras la luz de la luna llena se colaba discretamente alumbrando el lecho que solo momentos antes había sido guardián de la apasionada entrega.

Él la había recorrido con dulzura, con pasión, con destreza absoluta; como si conociera su cuerpo de toda la vida y ella, se había dejado en calidad de masilla entre sus manos. Porque lo deseaba, porque deseaba que cada parte de su ser conociera la boca y las manos de ese desconocido que de pronto un día, se le había metido en la piel de la nada.

Él que en todo la encontró bella, Su cabello ondulado y alborotado fue para él un mar en el cual hundirse, y las pecas de su espalda fueron un divertido juego para enumerar a besos.

Las cicatrices de su breve vida de batalla, llamaron a sus dedos recorriéndolas, reconociéndolas. Armando un mapa mental de toda ella a la que, después de esa noche no volvería a ver jamás y, sin embargo, quería llevársela en la mente, en la memoria, en el cuerpo mismo para siempre.

Ahora en un momento de paz, él admiraba la blancura de su espalda adornada por la cascada dorada de sus cabellos, su mano la recorrió e calma hasta llegar al pequeño símbolo tatuado en su hombro.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – le preguntó

- Es un símbolo de protección, simboliza lo que somos los seres humanos. Vida, muerte, renacimiento…también las leyes por las que deberíamos regirnos; igualdad, eternidad, indivisibilidad… Simboliza las tres fuerzas principales del universo encerradas en una sola que es la vida.

- ¿Todas las mujeres se tatúan esto?

- Todos los niños más bien – respondió ella volteándose hacia él – para que nunca olviden de donde vienen y a donde van.

- Dime tu nombre…

-Albreasheen…

-Nunca había escuchado un nombre así ¿Significa algo?

-Significa "pequeña rosa blanca" en la lengua de mi tierra. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! Te queda – susurró él acariciando la piel de su pecho.

Nunca me gustó.- dijo ella con una ligera risa.

- Yo creo que es hermoso, como tú… ¿De verdad eres celta? - ella asintió.

- Vengo de lo que ustedes llaman "Alta Britania" – respondió con una ligera sonrisa - Nosotros la llamamos Alba, la tierra más pura y hermosa del mundo, donde todos son libres para siempre…

Ella desvió la mirada con pesar y él atrajo su rostro con suavidad nuevamente.

- Extrañas tu hogar…-

- ¡Pero volveré! Aun no sé cuándo, Pero Tulio me ha dado su palabra y no me queda otra cosa que confiar en él.

-¿Qué significa esta línea en tu frente?

- Nos lo ponen el día que contraemos matrimonio.

- ¿¡Fuiste casada!? – preguntó él con asombro.

- ¡Lo soy!… al menos lo estaba hasta el momento que me separaron de mi pueblo.

- Él no sería muy feliz si supiera lo que ha pasado hoy aquí.

- Quizá no – dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa – pero considerando el tiempo que hemos estado separados, a lo mejor lo entendería.

- ¿¡Ah sí!? – ella rió al ver la cara de asombro del hombre.

- Entre mi gente las cosas no son como son aquí. No existe esto que ustedes llaman esclavitud y nadie es el sirviente de nadie; tampoco nadie osaría arrebatar a nadie de su pueblo ¡mucho menos a una mujer, o un niño! Y el matrimonio, el cual noto, aquí es una especie de esclavitud también, es muy diferente allá. La mujer no pasa a pertenecer al marido cuando se casa, nadie le pertenece a nadie. La fidelidad tanto de hombres como de mujeres, no depende del temor que tengamos de que lo sepa la pareja ni a lo que la gente dirá. Depende del amor que profesemos y de cuánto se lo merezca o no la persona que nos eligió.

¿Las mujeres no pronuncian votos cuando se casan?

Claro que sí; pero los hombres también, y están tan obligados a cumplirlos como las mujeres. Si los rompen son castigados tanto como podría serlo la mujer pero primero se analiza si hay una razón para haberlo hecho. No todo es tan simple, noto que aquí es la mujer quien está obligada a cumplir mientras ustedes… Bueno, supongo que tu esposa no sabe que estás aquí y si se entera, tendría que aceptarlo.- el hombre sonrió nervioso.

Yo, bueno… no me creerás pero, esta es la primera vez que le falto a mi esposa. Nunca me había pasado lo que me ha pasado contigo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te ha pasado conmigo?

- Desearte… desearte con cada fibra de mi ser y recordar tu figura cada momento del día y de la noche, desde que te vi por primera vez. – dijo él mirándose profundamente en los ojos verdes.

- Supongo que hemos sido víctimas del mismo hechizo entonces…

- ¿Qué harías tú si alguna vez hubieras encontrado a tu esposo en la cama con otra mujer?

- ¡Lo mato! – dijo ella entre risas - Si no me lo he merecido, si no hay ninguna razón válida para que él buscara en otro lecho lo que bien tenía en el mío, me separaría de él, ya no tendría ningún derecho como marido.

- Y ahora que no estás ¿Qué crees que él esté haciendo?

- No lo sé – dijo ella en un suspiro mirando hacia la ventana – a veces pienso que está buscándome; a veces hasta sueño que ha seguido mi rastro y me encuentra un día. A veces sueño con él, sueños raros, con voces extrañas e imágenes diferentes, como si fuera él pero no fuera él; pero es su sonrisa, es su mirada… me habla de cosas que no entiendo pero está ahí, y despierto con la certeza de que volveré a verlo algún día; otras veces simplemente pienso que ya me olvidó, y no sería para menos, ha pasado tanto tiempo…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

- Doce años…

- ¿Y tú en realidad crees que un hombre luego de haberte tenido por doce años se iba a resignar a perderte tan fácil? ¿Qué te iba a olvidar así nada más? Si yo, con haberte tenido sólo unos instantes estoy seguro de que jamás voy a borrarte de mi memoria.

La mano de Terius acariciaba el perfil de Albreasheen, mientras hablaba, su mano se deslizó por su cuello y lentamente bajó por su pecho y el espacio entre sus senos, recorrió el blanco plexo haciéndola estremecer.

Cuando bajaba suavemente por la cintura y su pequeño ombligo, ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su respiración comenzaba a alterarse.

- Quiero poseerte otra vez…- dijo, con la voz cargada de deseo, ella abrió sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo cálidamente.

- Mientras la luz del sol no entre por esa ventana, para eso es por lo que estoy aquí.

Él poseyó su boca con pasión y la envolvió entre sus brazos atrayéndola hacia sí y colocándola encima de su propio cuerpo.  
Ella comprendiendo la intención, se horcajó sobre él sin dejar de besarlo.  
Las manos de él recorrieron su espalda, como el fuego a un madero. Se gozaron acariciando esas columnas de mármol de las que ahora era preso y por últimos se posaron sobre las redondas caderas guiando el ritmo propicio para los dos; mientras la respiración agitada de ambos y los suspiros en crescendo de ella, van dejando la clara certeza de que la idea fue buena.

Cuando Ageda quedó viuda todavía apenas pasaba de los 25 años, no le dejaron ni siquiera tener un tiempo prudente para llorar a su difunto marido.

No había estado casada por mucho tiempo, pero había sido un hombre lo suficientemente bueno como para que ella le llegara a tener mucho respeto, y sobre todo, gran cariño.  
Cuando le dijeron que se casaría nuevamente, cualquier cosa imaginó ella excepto que la casarían con uno se los muchachos Severo. Ninguno de los dos tenía, según ella la edad para ser el marido de nadie ¡mucho menos el suyo! Pero ya estaba arreglado, y así se hizo.

Primero la habían casado con un anciano y ahora, la casaban con un niño… Pero como ella sólo es una mujer, no podía decidir.

Su nuevo marido era joven, dulce, alegre y todo un caballero; pero ella se casó llena de terror por su noche de boda, pues no podía siquiera pensar que aquel adolescente la tocara.

Pero fue ese muchacho dulce y risueño, lo suficientemente maduro para entender cosas que a simple vista no se ven o que si se ven a otro no le importarían, y lo suficientemente bondadoso para saber esperar por muchas otras el tiempo que hizo falta; el que le dio el tiempo que ella necesitara para llorar lo que tuviera que llorar, y recuperar lo que pudiera necesitar para llegar a ser su mujer además de su esposa

Ocupándose todos los días de hacerla sentir como la dama que ella era, como la mujer que ella era y como la esposa que deseaba ser; muchacho tierno y al mismo tiempo con una sabiduría superior a sus cortos años, supo llegar a la mujer con la que lo habían desposado también sin preguntarle, tratando de convertir el entuerto en que los habían metido a ambos en un dulce juego personal que quedaría sólo entre ellos y del que ambos lograrían salir ganando si se tenían paciencia, respeto y por su puesto, cariño.

El día que no se sintió una intrusa entrando a la habitación de él, fue el día que ella decidió dejar caer su bata a los pies de su lecho, él le sonrió como si se le hubiera otorgado un privilegio largamente esperado; que de hecho, así había sido

Guiar a ese hermoso y dulce muchacho inexperto de grandes ojos azules por los caminos del descubrimiento y la pasión, no fue la cosa vergonzosa que ella temía. Por el contrario, esa noche supo que lo amaría sin importar la edad, sin importar el tiempo, los años ¡la vida! Lo amaría como solo esperaba que él lograra amarla algún día.

Darle una hija tiempo después cuando, tras un matrimonio sin concepción, ella pensara haber sido estéril, fue una dicha tan grande que ni siquiera lamentó ninguno de los dos que alumbrara una niña y no un varón.

Al morir la madre de ambos, acogió en su casa al menor sinceramente; educándole con paciencia, terminando de criarlo con cariño. Pero Titus Suetonio era simplemente muy distinto a su hermano.

No la respetaba por lo que ella le brindaba sino por lo que ella significaba para su familia: oportunidades y posición.

Le trataba con respeto y deferencia, pero es tan fácil sentir cuando el respeto y el cariño son auténticos y cuando son cosa actuada, más que todo por conveniencia.

El muchacho pretendía ser astuto, pero ella lo era más. Pocas cosas del comportamiento masculino escapan a los ojos de una mujer, más aun cuando se le ha criado y se le conoce.

Titus nunca le quiso como decía. Sus besos llegaron a saberle a besos de Judas.

Pero guardar silencio es una ley, mantener al esposo tranquilo y contento es otra muy importante; por lo tanto ella jamás contrariaría a Terius con sus pensamientos sobre su hermano.

Aquella mañana que venía de la mano con su hija para llevarla a su clase, ella ni siquiera pensaba entrar sino hubiera sido porque escuchó su nombre.

El joven Titus ¡siempre tan imprudente! Hablando en voz alta como si las paredes no tuvieran oídos desde que el mundo es mundo… No podía evitar que su corazón se partiera un poco cada vez que escuchaba cosas así.

La suave voz de su esposo, como un suave bálsamo pidiendo respeto, fue lo que le devolvió un poco el semblante.

Claro que también fue escuchada por la pequeña Leonor que, aunque su madre intentó retener, fue más rápida corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre.

Tuvo que hacerse presente sin haber recuperado aun el genio y aunque hizo un gran esfuerzo no pudo evitar que su dolor se filtrara en sus palabras filosas.

Pero Titus no se daba cuenta ¡nunca se daba cuenta! Porque él nunca notaba las cosas que no tenían que ver con él mismo, nunca veía más allá de su nariz. Así de pretencioso era.

Y cuando pensaba que era ella quien de algún modo había colaborado para que él consiguiera todo lo que se había propuesto conseguir… ¡le daba una rabia!

Pero nunca decía nada, no era ese su papel.

Aquella noche, a Titus lo notó raro, sospechoso ¡Ah, quien le intente ocultar algo a una mujer tiene el tiempo perdido! Y si es la mujer que te terminó de criar ¡Doblemente!

Aquella noche lo vio entrar a la habitación de su hermano y salir con él en total secretismo, guiarlo por pasajes desconocidos de su residencia y regresar solo después.

No le fue difícil hacer que una sirvienta de confianza le trajera pistas.

Cuando no hubo quien le contara, sino que sus propios ojos vieron, a la hermosa rubia de largos cabellos entrar a la habitación a la que su esposo esperaba, bien había podido caer de rodillas con el corazón partido.  
Pero la dignidad es lo último que se pierde.

Volvió a su habitación y sentada en su cama esperó escucharlo volver a la suya, contado las horas y los minutos, mirando la luna moverse de a poco por el cielo nocturno, mirando las nubes recorrer el manto oscuro mientras ella, de lágrima en lágrima decidía no llorar más, no decir nada, recordar que ante todo ella es la esposa hasta que él decida lo contrario y sobre todo que al día siguiente partirían al que durante años había sido su hogar y este episodio quedaría en el pasado.

Había pasado una hora desde el amanecer cuando ella lo escuchó entrar en su habitación y ella, se recostó a remojar silenciosamente las almohadas de su lecho con sus lágrimas, agradeciendo a Juno y Vesta el devolverle a su marido y no condenarla a la soledad.

Pocas horas después todo estaba listo para partir de vuelta a Caesarea, donde Terius cumpliría su último año como gobernador y después, según los planes, volverían a la Roma que ella tanto extrañaba.

Cuando ya partían fue su esposo quien se dio cuenta de las ojeras que marcaban sus hermosos ojos.

- ¿Te sientes bien Ageda? – preguntó él acariciando su mejilla.

- Claro, la expectación del largo viaje me mantuvo despierta gran parte de la noche; eso es todo – respondió ella con una sonrisa –

- Tú tampoco luces muy bien hermano – exclamó Titus con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Cansado?

A cualquiera le cansa pensar en sus obligaciones hermano – dijo él lanzándole una disimulada mirada de desaprobación– No olvides que no regreso a Caesarea a jugar sino por el contrario a comenzar a dejar todo en orden para cuando deba entregar el puesto.

- Pensar en el trabajo también agota Titus querido- dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida- cuando tú lo hagas a conciencia sabrás lo que se siente.

Mientras los hermanos se despedían, Ageda envolvió a su joven concuñada en un tierno abrazo.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho Ageda!- sollozó la joven – siento que has sido como una hermana mayor durante estos días, me quedaré muy sola ahora sin ti y sin Leonor.

- Yo también te extrañaré mi dulce Tadea, pero siempre serás bienvenida a donde sea que yo me encuentre… Mi niña – susurró Ageda llevándola hacia un extremo – te has embarcado en una aventura que a veces podría no ser del todo grata. Ser esposa no es fácil; ser esposa de un Severo lo es menos aun y me temo que a ti te viene tocando la parte más difícil…

- ¿Qué dices Ageda? ¡Me asustas!

- No es para que te asustes que te lo digo, es para que lo pienses con cabeza fría. Titus como ya habrás notado, es un hombre… especial. No siempre vas a estar de acuerdo con él y no siempre te sentirás a gusto con sus decisiones. Eres su esposa no su propiedad que eso no se te olvide, pero si en algún momento sientes que ocurre algo que te hiere, y que tu dignidad de mujer necesita revelarse; no es a gritos y reclamos como lograrás lo que necesites; los hombres como Titus no escuchan. La histeria nunca es la respuesta. Siempre piensa lo que vas a hacer y lo que vas a decir. Se cazan moscas con miel Tadea, no con vinagre; y aunque yo sé que por ahora eres toda miel, en algún momento te sentirás avinagrada y con razón; pero la compostura no debe perderse. Las mujeres tenemos algo de lo que los hombres carecen: astucia y sexto sentido. Si los desarrollas con sabiduría tendrás éxito en esta empresa, con Titus Suetonio vas a necesitarlos… Guarda mis palabras Tadea querida, en algún momento necesitarás recordarlas.

La joven asintió y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, Ageda subió a la litera donde su hija la esperaba, mientras su esposo cabalgaba su blanca yegua.

Cuando la comitiva de su viaje pasó cerca del área de los ludos y la arena; ella fijó los ojos en Terius para ver si lo veía buscar a alguien; él siguió adelante incólume. Ella en cambio sí buscó.  
Buscó ver en alguna puerta aquella larga cabellera rubia.  
Cuando pasaron de largo el sector y se encaminaron a las afueras de la ciudad, sintió una merecida paz de saber que se alejarían de ahí, que era la primera y última vez que vería a esa mujer en su vida.

Que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ya.

- ¿No me vas a contar? – Syria, seguida de Kío; perseguía por todo el patio a la menuda mujer que hace pocas horas había vuelto y buscaba dirigirse a los baños.

- ¡Syria! ¿¡qué preguntas son esas!?

- Es una pregunta que requiere una respuesta ¡algo muy simple! Es una pregunta de sí o no… Albreasheen ¿Fue bueno contigo al menos? ¿Te trató bien?... ¿Lo disfrutaste?

La mujer la miró sonriendo mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Kio con una mirada pícara le hizo una serie de señas a la alta rubia ojiazul.

- Tienes toda la razón Kío, triste no se ve… ¿Oíste? ¡Kío dice que triste no te ves! – exclamó mientras la veía entrar a los baños con el cambo de ropa entre sus brazos tratando de huir de ellas - ¡Albreashen! ¿Sí o no?

La mujer entró en el rústico recinto y desde adentro la alta rubia la escuchó exclamar "¡Sí!"

Al momento la celta asomó su rubia cabeza por la puerta con una gran sonrisa pícara y agregó - … ¡Y mucho!

Al escucharla, la jovencita oriental se cubrió el rostro con las manos, cohibida, mientras la rubia soltaba una franca carcajada.

…...

- Buenas noches Archie… ¿Puedo pasar? – Albert volvía un par de días más tarde al laboratorio temporal de Archie, quien de hecho ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para volver a su trabajo habitual.

Desde el incidente con el modelo de masilla no habían hablado, y Abert sentía que de verdad le debía una disculpa al muchacho.

- Claro Albert – dijo el joven – pasa ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Yo… sólo quería disculparme contigo por la forma como actué la otra tarde.

- No te preocupes, ya pasó – dijo el joven levemente mientras sellaba una caja – pero sí me intrigó tu reacción, y me gustaría si no te incomoda, preguntarte ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- ¡Ah Archie! – suspiró el rubio dejando su maletín en una mesa cercana – ni yo mismo sé qué me sucedió.

- Fue como si esperabas otra cosa; como si supieras qué esperar y no era este resultado el que esperabas. ¿Tenías otra imagen en mente?

- No podría decirte con certeza… la verdad es que lo he pensado mucho estos días y la verdad es que, ni yo mismo comprendo qué pasó. Lamento mucho haber dañado el trabajo que tanto te costó.

- Ni lo menciones, el modelo no recibió daños irreparables. Un poco de acetona, unos toques nuevos de pintura y quedó como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- ¡Claro! - dijo el joven trayendo el objeto – la he dejado con la peluca y los ojos que tú elegiste, claro que le borré las manchas… pero de ahí está igual.

Albert se quedó mirando fijamente el modelo ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿De dónde se le pudo ocurrir a él que la mujer que aparece en sus sueños podrá ser la misma de la tumba? ¿¡En qué cabeza por favor!?

La mujer de sus sueños nos será sino alguna actriz de la televisión, de alguna película alusiva que tiene que haber visto de joven, o quizá la heroína de alguno de sus comics de infancia ¡Vaya a saber!

Sus ojos azules recorrieron de nuevo aquel rostro artificial pero elaborado con una perfección tal que parecía real; ciertamente Archie era un genio con lo que hacía.

Había sido una ridiculez cambiarle la peluca, los ojos… ¡Daba lo mismo! ¿Qué iban a saber ellos qué color tenía de ojos? O la forma de su cabellera; ya era una suerte tener una idea de qué color tenía el pelo.

Paseó su mirada por la línea elevada de sus pómulos, su nariz de perfil perfecto, sus labios delicados, su mentón redondeado y femenino. Definitivamente una belleza… pero había algo que a él aún no lo dejaba en paz.

- Archie, perdona que insista tan neciamente pero ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que tu programa se haya equivocado? Quizá las medidas que tomó no fueran las correctas. ¿Podría ser?

- Es uno de los programas más efectivos para este tipo de trabajos, y el método que usé es casi %100 efectivo.

¿Casi? Es decir no es "realmente" efectivo.

- O sea… sí pero, claro que nada se compara a trabajar directamente sobre el cráneo.

- ¿Lo harías?

- ¿De qué hablas Albert? Mi trabajo aquí terminó, ya he recibido mi cheque…

- Archie… no importa, yo puedo arreglar que te quedes con el despacho unos días más, es lo de menos. Pero si yo te pidiera que hicieras otro modelo, sobre el cráneo original ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

- No sé… - dijo el joven pensativo – es un hueso muy viejo, además ya ha pasado por un proceso de blanqueado, podría recibir daños irreparables. No sucede mucho en huesos jóvenes pero en una pieza tan antigua… yo no me hago responsable.

- Yo asumo la responsabilidad, completamente.

- ¡Albert…!

- Yo lo asumo, y si hay que firmar algo, te lo firmo. La responsabilidad será mía, tú estarás simplemente cumpliendo el pedido de un cliente. No tendrás ninguna responsabilidad si algo sale mal.

-Pero… ya no tengo materiales, y para ese trabajo requiero una masilla aún más costosa. Que tiene aditivos y conservantes que…

- Yo lo costeo – dijo buscando en su maletín y sacando una chequera – te doy un cheque en blanco con mi firma y el resto lo haces tú.

- ¡Albert no! – dijo el joven alarmado levantando ligeramente sus manos cuando el rubio le extendió el cheque con su rúbrica - ¿¡Te das cuenta lo que me estás pidiendo!? Todo esto, desde la manipulación del cráneo hasta aceptarte un cheque en blanco considerando las cantidades que necesitaré… ¡Es demasiado Albert!

- Por favor Archibald… necesito esto. Y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme ¡por favor tómalo! Yo en ningún momento voy a desconfiar de ti, ni se me ocurriría, yo sé que cada centavo, por muy elevada que sea la cantidad, será para cumplir con lo que te estoy pidiendo ¡Por favor, lo necesito!

- Albert ¿estás bien? – preguntó el joven acercándose a él - ¿No será que te estás inmiscuyendo demasiado en esta investigación? Ten cuidado hombre, yo sé que cosas como esta pueden convertirse en verdaderas obsesiones...

- Sólo necesito saber la verdad Archie; yo sé lo que sé, pero necesito tener cómo demostrarlo. Yo sé que esta mujer fue una gladiatrix lo sé y tu hermano también. Sería la única prueba fehaciente de lo que, hasta hoy, solo ha sido una leyenda alimentada en la literatura y la escultura. Yo necesito probarlo, y conocer su rostro verdadero es un paso importante.

- Creo que tendrías que descansar un poco… olvidarte un rato de esto. Albert, ella ha esperado casi dos mil años, puede esperar unos días más. Vete un rato, invita a Susanna a pasar un fin de semana en la Isla de Mann ¿Conoces Brighton? ¿No? ¡Aprovecha y vete con ella un rato! Estamos en buena época te vendrá bien.

- Está bien – dijo él mesándose los cabellos y respirando profundamente –lo haré ¡Te prometo que lo haré!... pero mientras, ayúdame con lo que te pido, por favor.

Albert volvió a extenderle el cheque al joven; Archie se quedó mirando el documento fijamente y al final, lo tomó.

- Está bien hombre, lo haré. No te preocupes, haré un nuevo modelo desde el cráneo original, si con eso te quedas más tranquilo; pero te aseguro que si hallamos alguna diferencia, será mínima. No sé lo que buscas en este rostro, pero si no lo hallaste en este dudo que lo hallarás en uno nuevo.

- Sólo necesito comprobarlo, saber que es el mismo y que no es que algo salió mal. Quiero asegurarme que esta era su cara, nada más…Ah y Archie, un favor. No se lo digas a nadie.

- ¿Te refieres a que no se lo diga a Stear? – preguntó el joven con una sonrisita – Lo sabrá de todas maneras.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero lo que no quiero que le digas es lo de mi insistencia. Quiero que crea que es algo que ha nacido de ti al ver mi descontento, que lo hablamos y concluimos que sería mejor intentarlo de nuevo… Tu hermano es muy perspicaz y no quiero que ande haciéndome preguntas.

-Lo que no quieres es que mi hermano se preocupe por ti – exclamó el joven castaño cruzándose de brazos – y lo comprendo, porque él te aprecia mucho y la verdad Albert, no te enojes pero tu actitud es preocupante. Yo que apenas te conozco estoy preocupado… Pero se hará como pides, pierde cuidado. Yo luego te paso un detalle de lo gastado, tengo por costumbre justificar cada centavo.

- Sí, como sea… Gracias Archie.

El joven le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a manera de despedida mientras el alto rubio salía de la oficina.

Al internarse en el pasillo, a lo lejos percibió un movimiento.

Logró ver a su sobrino Anthony y a la ayudante de Susanna, besándose efusivamente en un recodo.

Él intentó esconderse, más que nada para no abochornar a la joven; hasta que la vio abrir la puerta de una oficina hace tiempo vacía, y entrar ambos ahí.

Albert meneó la cabeza, y continuó su camino.

- Hola Maggie… - saludó un Stear serio a la joven de lentes del laboratorio.

- ¡Stear! – exclamó ella sorprendida – caramba creí que te habías olvidado, tanto apuro que tenías y apareces por aquí casi tres días después.

- He estado algo ocupado, lo siento… - murmuró el joven.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la joven.

- Maggie… Maggie, Maggie; la vida no está tratándome bien ahora mismo, pero por lo demás todo está bien.

- Awww pobrecito – dijo ella imitando un puchero mientras extendía la palma de su mano exigiendo su paga.

- Aish… ¡Qué insensibles son ustedes las mujeres! – exclamó el joven sacando el dinero de su billetera.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo ella mientras sacaba una carpeta llena de hojas, del grueso de un libro y lo colocaba con fuerza sobre el mostrador – Los resultados de tus pruebas… pensé en hacerle un índice, con prólogo, epílogo y glosario; pero luego me pareció que sería como demasiado. Llévate tu "best seller" y que disfrutes tu lectura.

- Sí, si ¡Búrlate! Pero no sabes la importancia de esto- dijo él mientras ojeaba el folio.

- Se acomodó los lentes y pasó una página, la revisó con detenimiento y luego pasó a la siguiente, y a la siguiente… con el ceño fruncido comenzó a pasar a una hoja y a otra y a otra llevándose una mano a la frente, contrariado.

- Aquí están tus tubitos de ensayo, limpios y… ¡Stear… Se te olvidan tus tubitos! – exclamó la joven con el bolso cargado entre las manos mientras lo veía correr hacia su auto y partir del lugar.

- Espero que haya una buena razón para que nos hayas hecho devolvernos a todos a esta hora de la noche…- exclamó Susanna, quien trataba de esconder debajo de su chompa de algodón y capucha, que traía una camiseta de Albert.

- A ver Stear, qué es tan importante- dijo Albert acercándose al joven de lentes.

- Que lo tenemos todo equivocado – soltó de pronto él poniéndose de pie ofuscado, con los resultados de los análisis entre las manos– que tenemos mal las medidas, la estatura; quizá hasta la edad ¡Todo!

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando hombre!?

- Nuestra gladiatrix… hemos estado trabajando con información errada.

- No Stear – dijo Susanna acercándose – los objetos en su tumba pertenecen a un período específico, la edad es correcta.

- Bueno, entonces el resto de cosas no lo es.

- A ver… por favor explícate ¿Según tú qué es lo que no es correcto?

- Albert… los huesos pasan por procesos luego de que la carne se descompone sobre ellos, quedan sedimentos que nos dicen cosas. A veces esas cosas se pueden ver a simple vista, otras veces no…

- No te estoy comprendiendo.

- Cuando el cuerpo es enterrado tal cual, los huesos no sufren mayores cambios, pero cuando pasan por cierto tipo de ritos… la momificación y la cremación por ejemplo…

- ¡Stear estás dando vueltas! – exclamó Albert desesperado – Di ya lo que tengas que decir por favor.

- Fue cremada…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Albert dirigiéndose a ver el manojo de documentos.

- Archie me lo había mencionado cuando mandó a analizar los residuos del blanqueado; pensé que quizá la muestra estaba contaminada por los incensarios que estaban junto a la osamenta; pero me quedó la duda. He mandado a analizar cada trocito de hueso de este esqueleto, y en todas sale el mismo resultado: Carbón vegetal. Esta mujer no fue simplemente enterrada, fue cremada.

- Stear – dijo Susanna tomando una costilla y mirándola detenidamente – estos huesos no están quemados, no tienen el color característico de una cremación. No han sido…

- No en su totalidad – dijo él – por alguna razón el cuerpo no fue cremado en su totalidad, solo superficialmente. No llegaron a carbonizarse… El rito funerario fue interrumpido por alguna razón… o no murió en la arena sino en un incendio, quizá sólo se quemó su piel, respiró humo y cenizas ¡no lo sé! Pero hay carbón vegetal impregnado en cada fragmento de esta osamenta. Es una contaminación demasiado pareja para ser coincidencia.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que… - dijo Albert levantando la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

- Esta no es su estatura – dijo Stear – esta mujer era más alta, y me atrevería a decir que incluso hasta mayor de lo que suponíamos. Yo la ubicaba entre los 25 y los 30 años, no la ponía sobre eso; pero una cremación por leve que sea borran ciertas cosas… Por otro lado los huesos magno de sus manos, son anchos en comparación al resto de los huesecillos, lo cual me indica que manipulaba objetos grandes y pesados. Así que, o era granjera y manejaba un enorme azadón; o la manipulación de armas como espadas escudos y lanzas son una respuesta; mucho más plausible de acuerdo a lo que encontramos en la tumba.

Los tres se quedaron mirando la osamenta que Stear nuevamente había organizado sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Albert sobre todo ya no sabía qué pensar, definitivamente que sus sueños estaban por volverlo loco. Pero por otro lado le tranquilizaba saber que ni el rostro ni las características de la propietaria de la tumba corresponden a la mujer de sus pesadillas.

Sin embargo, eso no lo dejaba precisamente más tranquilo.

-o-


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

Una vez más era Lysia quien reinaba en la arena, a ella nadie tenía que aleccionarla sobre si matar o no al contrincante; ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo hacía.

Ahora mismo se enfrentaba a un germano sumamente alto; y sin embargo la pelirroja no daba tregua y atacaba con la misma fiereza.

El tipo intentaba herirla con su espada pero ella defendía cada golpe con destreza.

Los combates de Lysia nunca duraban mucho, tanto tiempo en el "negocio" la habían hecho definir perfectamente cuanto tiempo podía darse el lujo de jugar al gato y al ratón con sus oponentes.

Con su ágil y espigado cuerpo sortea los movimientos del alto germano y haciendo silbar el arma realiza tres cortes limpios a la altura del pecho, estómago y vientre haciendo que el contendor cayera a la arena en medio de un inmediato lago de sangre que la arena bebía gustosa.

No hubo ni necesidad de mover un pulgar.

En cosa de un minuto el germano dejó de moverse y ella levantaba en alto su espada proclamándose vencedora mientras el público la ovacionaba eufórico.

Kío era diferente, en cambio ella casi siempre recibía regaños por terminar demasiado pronto.

A veces se le conseguían los hombres más grandes a ver si así se entretenía por más tiempo, pero como dicen por ahí; mientras más grandes eran, más ruido hacían al caer y nada más.

Porque la muchachita era como un gato, que por muy hábil que seas, por muy rápido y fuerte, nunca vas a poder agarrar porque siempre va a ser más rápido que tú.

Ahora mismo el imponente abisinio que pretendía acosarla, se quedaba impávido sin saber en qué momento, la cosita insignificante y graciosa que tenía delante de él se había escabullido hacia su espalda; lo único que tuvo claro fue el terrible ardor tras sus rodillas y sus talones y el caer de bruces en la arena, tan pesado como un roble cuando es derribado, y la desesperación de saberse muerto al no lograr levantar su cuerpo teniendo los tendones cercenados.

Desde el podio, el joven gobernador la observaba divertido, cosita tan graciosa la muchachita oriental con su pequeño cuerpo y sus pequeñas manos y sus pequeñas piernas… ¡era veloz la condenada!

Cuando la vio frente a él esperando un veredicto, la reconoció como la muchacha por la cual había pagado hace algunas noches y se imaginó si igual de salvaje sería para todo.

Pero ya le habían informado, que no había sido precisamente aquella jovencita oriental la que había pasado la noche con su hermano… ¡Qué pícaro!

Cuando Kío recibió el pulgar abajo, ella solamente pasó a lado del hombre lanzando de punta su espada corta en la nuca del caído y siguió caminando.

Tulio casi siempre la miraba con ceño fruncido y la esperaba con regaños ¡Pero al público le encantaba! Para ellos era como un espectáculo imposible y siempre, por poco que duraran sus combates, siempre la terminaban aclamando.

-Ya no está tu protector aquí – le decía Syria a Albreasheen mientras le colocaba el armamento para el próximo combate – y a este tipo le encanta el hacia abajo, así que ponte lista y déjate de niñerías.

- ¿Cómo lo haces Syria? – preguntó ella sabiendo a lo que se refería su amiga - ¿Cómo lo haces para tener la frialdad de quitar una vida que está a tu merced ya desarmada sin sentir remordimientos –

- No lo sé… - respondió ella en un suspiro mientras le ataba los brazales – supongo que es el puro instinto de supervivencia, porque la verdad, cada que salgo a la arena lo hago esperando que me maten.

-Syria…

- No me mires así – le dijo con una sonrisita – tú tienes por quiénes mantenerte viva, yo no. No sé qué es lo que me anima allá afuera; pero llegará el día. No me hago más joven y no me hago más fuerte. Y no espero nada de la vida. Hace años que tengo asumido que moriré en la arena… ¡Lista! Ya solo falta que te llamen.

- Si se me ordena matar de nuevo, y no lo hago ¿Qué pasa?

- Que la muerta podrías terminar siendo tú… No los mires a los ojos, no los dejes ver tu alma y no veas la de ellos; solo hunde la estocada y todo habrá terminado.

Luego de presenciar cómo un númida le abría las entrañas a una gala, y de cómo un par de tigres se peleaban por un hispano, le tocó el turno a ella.

Los contrincantes se colocaron ante el podio, se saludaron, tomaron su posición y comenzó el combate.

Desde el momento de salir hasta el momento de comenzar el combate, sus ojos verdes escudriñaron el podio buscando esos ojos azules que solían mirarla con insistencia, pero él no estaba.

¡Quién la viera ahora! Cuando recién comenzó era un pequeño guiñapo que salía a la arena temblando y que mayormente se la pasaba huyendo del contrincante.

Ahora era una experta en la espada que la movía como si fuera una parte más de cuerpo.

Había aprendido a no dejar que le toquen el rostro, había aprendido a estar con todos los sentidos alertas para que nada la sorprenda.

Había aprendido a ver, a escuchar, a sentir al contrincante en cada movimiento.

Lo mismo debatía mandobles que esquivaba puñetazos o saltaba en el momento preciso para evitar una patada.

El hombre que luchaba contra ella le decía cosas ofensivas pero ella lograba cerrar sus oídos a todo lo que la rodeaba para que nada la distrajera y solamente centrarse en el combate.

También había aprendido a aceptar las ovaciones del público cuando hacía algo que a ellos les gustaba.

Hasta había aprendido a gustar de oír su apodo en los labios de la concurrencia.

Coqueta, había aprendido a saludar con garbo como Syria y a celebrar las victorias con orgullo como Lysia.

Lo único que no aprendía aún es cómo demonios cegar una vida cuando la tiene a su merced.

Con tres movimientos hizo retroceder al contrincante golpeándolo con el escudo de frente para desconcertarlo y hacerlo caer; y cuando eso no servía, aprovechaba la confusión del golpe para sentarlo de una patada en el estómago.  
Cuando lo tuvo de espaldas en la arena bajo su pie, sucedió lo que siempre temía: el gobernador desde su podio, divertidísimo y sonriente, indicándole que tomara la vida del luchador, para satisfacción de la concurrencia.

Ella lo miró sostener su veredicto y mirarla… ¡Cómo eran de distintos los ojos de ambos hermanos!

La del mayor era dulce, cálida, como un mar que invitaba a adentrarse en él.  
La de este era fría, burlesca. Sus ojos eran un sótano al que ella temería entrar.

Ella se volteó con la espada en ristre y movió el brazo lista para descargar el golpe.

"_No lo mires a los ojos"_ se repetía _"No lo mires a los ojos, sólo hunde la estocada"_

Lo intentó ¡por sus dioses que lo intentó! Pero simplemente su brazo no la obedeció.

Una vez más dejó caer la espada a la arena liberando al contrincante. Se volvió al podio sin saber qué hacer, simplemente hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta caminando hacia el hipogeo. Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

De lejos logró ver a Tulio tirándose de los cabellos enfurecido exigiéndole que regresara.

- ¡Vas a hacer que nos maten a todos! – le increpó apenas entrando cruzándole la cara de dos bofetones - ¡Estúpida mujerzuela del demonio me vas a costar todo por lo que he trabajado en la vida!

- ¿¡Por qué no lo mataste!?- exigió Lysia.

- No sé… simplemente no pude…

- ¿¡Eres estúpida o qué!? ¡Él te hubiera matado si las cosas hubieran sido al revés! Siempre tienes que pensar en eso ¡Siempre! Si hubieras sido tú la caída él te habría atravesado el pecho con su espada y luego habría recibido los vítores del público como si tal cosa ¿No te das cuenta…?

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos en la entrada del hipogeo, un grupo de guardias armados entraban al recinto y entre ellos un comandante se hizo presente.

- Señor Tulio de Sicilia, su gladiadora conocida como La Celta queda detenida por desacato a la autoridad de su excelencia el gobernador Titus Suetonio Severo quien exige una reposición a su autoridad mancillada.

Al escuchar esto Syria instintivamente tomó la mano de Albreasheen.

Kío y Lysia se colocaron delante de ella.

- ¿A qué se refiere con "reposición"? – inquirió la pelirroja

- ¡Cállate atrevida! – exclamó Tulio – Por favor, permítanme hablar con el gobernador; yo le explicaré, la chica es una novata aún no entiende bien lo que tiene que hacer…

- El gobernador exige una reposición ahora mismo; en este instante y en esta misma arena. No se preocupe, si la ha entrenado bien su inversión no debería correr peligro, es nada más un escarmiento.

- ¿A qué se refiere Syria? – preguntó Albreasheen en un susurro.

- Albreasheen escúchame – le dijo la rubia – lo que sea que te toque allá afuera ¡Tienes que vivir! ¿comprendes? ¡Tienes que volver aquí!

Los guardias se acercaron a ella y la sujetaron por los brazos.

La adelantaron hacia el comandante que ordenó se le retirara el armamento que la cubría.

- No, no…- gimió Tulio - ¿¡Cómo esperan que regrese a mí si la mandan a la arena desnuda!?

- Órdenes de su excelencia – dijo el comandante entregándole una espada corta.  
Se la llevaron por el oscuro pasillo del sótano hacia otro hipogeo mientras el corazón le latía en la garganta.

- ¡Panza, costillas y garganta! – exclamó Lysia cuando casi ya habían doblado la esquina.  
La rubia se volteó a mirar desconcertada.

No entendía bien lo que significaban esas palabras, no entendía qué era lo que iba a pasar ¡No entendía nada!

¿¡En qué infierno estaba viviendo!? ¿En qué lugar del mundo, en el que respetar una vida era merecedor de un castigo? No estaba entre seres humanos. No estaba en un mundo normal… ¡Estaba viviendo una pesadilla!

- ¡Tulio…! – exclamó Syria tomándole una mano, pero el romano la empujó tan fuerte que la hizo caer de espaldas contra unas armaduras.

- ¡No la golpees! – exclamó Lysia ayudándola a pararse.

- ¡No me digas nada, esto es tu culpa! – rugió el hombre a la alta rubia - ¿¡No te dije que la entrenaras!? ¿¡No te dije que le enseñaras todo lo que necesitaba saber!? ¡Me confié de ti y mira lo que me haces! Permitiste que su corazón blando te ganara la voluntad ¡Te volviste blanda Syria!

- ¡Yo entreno cuerpos, habilidades; no almas! Y la de ella se resiste a cortar una vida. ¡Contra eso yo no puedo hacer nada! - exclamó ella poniéndose de pie.

- No me sirves para nada… - murmuró el hombre caminando de un lado para el otro como león enjaulado – ¡Ya no me sirves para nada! Ruega que salga viva de esa arena porque como pierda yo toda la inversión que me ha costado esa mujer en un año de soportarla ¡Contigo la voy a recuperar! ¡Te venderé al primero que me ofrezca quince mil denarios por ti…!

- ¡Tulio! – exclamó Lysia alarmada.

- Es una fortuna lo sé, y ya estás vieja pero aun eres bonita, seguro encuentro quién pague - dijo al final colocándose en la cancela del hipogeo a atisbar a través de la reja.

A Albreasheen la sacaron por otra cancela tirándola hacia la arena.

Ella se puso en pie y la gente a su alrededor ovacionó a una de sus favoritas coreando su nombre.

Tulio y las gladiadoras se colgaron de la reja de la cancela para mirar.

Albreasheen no entendía nada, miraba hacia todas partes esperando ver aparecer a quien sería su contrincante pero no salía nadie.

En el podio, cruzado de brazos, el joven y caprichoso gobernador observaba.  
A su lado, su joven y bonita esposa, con las manos empuñadas en el pecho le hablaba sin recibir respuesta.

De pronto, de una de las cancelas llegó un ruido atronador. La concurrencia guardó silencio absoluto.

Ella volteó hacia la cancela de la cual provenía el ruido. Un hoyo negro del que no provenía ninguna luz.

La reja se levantó haciendo sonar sus goznes, que se escucharon claramente gracias al silencio sepulcral que invadía ahora aquel anfiteatro

El ruido de unas cadenas arrastrándose desde la oscuridad de aquel recinto, hizo que el terror se apoderara de ella; de nuevo aquel ruido ensordecedor que le heló la sangre, aquel rugido demandante. Le pareció a ella que se abrían las puertas del mismísimo infierno.

De pronto un enorme tigre de Bengala salió de la cancela abriendo enorme su hocico, mostrando la cavidad oscura de su garganta poblada de aquellos enormes dientes puntiagudos.

Al verlo, la sangre se le fue a los pies. La peor de las pesadillas que había temido desde que llegó a ese mundo, se hacía realidad.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada y lenta, como si estuviera a punto de ser víctima de un ataque de asma fulminante.

El animal rugió de nuevo y ella sintió que caería muerte de un momento a otro.

-¡Maldita sea…!- gimió Tulio en el hipogeo mesándose los canosos cabellos.

Syria contenía las lágrimas apretando tanto sus manos a la reja de la cancela, que se hacía daño en los dedos.

- Panza, costillas y garganta… - murmuró Lysia con los ojos castaños fijos en la mujer.

En la arena, Albreasheen levantó los ojos al cielo elevando una plegaria a sus dioses de la muerte.

Las cadenas que sujetaban al animoso y hambriento animal se soltaron y el gran felino se arrojó hacia ella rugiendo hambriento.

…...

Albert en su laboratorio, volvía a analizar cada uno de los objetos hallados en la tumba, a ver si lograba averiguar en qué más se habían equivocado.

Las lamparillas, todas pertenecían al período correcto, los incensarios de la misma manera.

Las armas en excelente estado de conservación, eran exactas a las que usaban los gladiadores de la época, y los brazaletes encontrados eran tan primorosos que sólo podían pertenecerle a una mujer.

Habían tres piezas que aún no le cuadraban en la ecuación: Los dos objetos redondos plateados con mango y la pequeña daga de mango bifurcado.

Esos objetos no sabía él qué hacían en la tumba, no les encontraba él un objetivo, no sabía lo que eran los primeros, y el segundo no tenía la utilidad de un arma de arena.

- ¡Tío! – la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y el jovencito rubio ingresó a la oficina.

- Anthony, antes de entrar se toca… - dijo el hombre como al descuido sin despegar la vista de los objetos que examinaba.

- Ok, lo siento… ¿qué haces?

- ¿A estas alturas? Francamente creo que nada – dijo él, retirándose un guante y pasándose la mano por el rostro, agotado – Oye, qué bueno que estás aquí porque necesitaba hablar urgente contigo.

- ¡Claro! Tú dime – dijo el jovencito tomando la pequeña daga y sentándose sobre la mesa.

- Te vi la otra noche con Karen… - el joven se incorporó dejando el objeto sobre la mesa y desvió la mirada.

- Bueno… qué te digo tío, sí Karen y yo estamos saliendo.

- Algo más que saliendo, diría yo.

- Ah tío… bueno sí, los dos somos adultos, quiero decir…

- Ella un poco más que tú, pero ese no es en realidad el problema. El problema es que lo hacen dentro de la universidad y eso es peligroso para ambos.

- Pero nadie lo sabe…

- ¡Anthony yo los vi! Y como los vi yo podría haberlos visto cualquiera. Ella es parte del personal de la universidad y tú un alumno ¿Sabes lo que podría acarrearles si la administración se entera? ¡Anthony, tu vienes becado de Norteamérica! No arriesgues así tu carrera.

- Tío, es que no la conoces ¡Es genial! – exclamó el muchacho –es guapa, sexy, inteligente, desinhibida, divertida…

- Sí, yo no lo dudo hijo, pero de todas maneras tengan cuidado.

- ¿Quién debe tener cuidado de qué?

- ¡Otro al que no le enseñaron modales! – exclamó Albert.

- ¿Quién…? ¡Ah yo! – exclamó Stear volteando para ver de quién hablaban - ¿Viste? ¿Viste cómo me tratas? Me voy a resentir yo, me voy mejor…

- ¡No Stear ven! – exclamaron ambos rubios al ver que el moreno de lentes dramatizaba su huida.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti Stear? – preguntó Albert sonriendo mientras volvía a su trabajo.

- Solo pasaba a saludar…- dijo el hombre con gesto apesadumbrado.

- ¿Siguen los problemas con Patty? – preguntó Albert, volteándose en su asiento.

- No… no hay problemas con Patty. A decir verdad no hay nada con Patty.

- ¿¡Terminaron!? – preguntó Anthony - ¿Pero por qué?

- A estas alturas estoy dudando si comenzamos alguna vez – respondió Stear con la mirada baja – no comprendo qué pasó, todo parecía ir bien… ella no me dice nada. Intenté pasar por el decanato pero parece que no vino a trabajar hoy.

- Rarísimo, desde que trabaja aquí no recuerdo que haya faltado.

- Hace un tiempo me dijo que su abuela estaba enferma, podría ser eso; pero ya no sé. No me contesta ni las llamadas, me he cansado de dejarle mensajes de voz.

- Albert le palmeó la espalda con afecto a su amigo, al verle tan apesadumbrado, cuando unos golpecitos tocaron en la puerta.

-¿ Se puede? – la delicada voz de Susanna seguida de sus ojazos celestes le arrancó una sonrisa al rubio.

- ¿Ven? ¡Aprendan! Eso es educación, par de trogloditas –dijo Albert levantándose a saludar a Susanna con un beso en los labios.

Stear sonrió triste pero sinceramente al verlos. Le alegraba que al menos a su amigo le fuera bien.

- ¿Sigues con tus dudas? – preguntó Susanna al ver el mundo de artículos desperdigados por la mesa.

- Un poco…- suspiró Albert – si nos equivocamos en los huesos pudimos equivocarnos en todo, pero hasta aquí parece que no.

-Es lo que te dije Albert – dijo ella – la data de la tumba no es incorrecta. Fue sólo que se les pasaron unos análisis.

- Hablando de análisis – dijo Stear- ¿No habías mandado a analizar el residuo de los incensarios?

- ¡Sí es cierto! – dijo él abriendo unos cajones – yo lo tenía por aquí… ¡Aquí están!... _commiphora myrrha y pinus pinea_ – susurró Albert.

- ¿Mirra y piñas? – preguntó Anthony

- ¿Tú sabes lo que son? – preguntó Susanna con una sonrisa.

- Claro, son árboles. El Commiphera Myrrha es un arbusto gomoso original de Somalia, es de donde sale la mirra que se usaba para ritos religiosos y funerarios. Aun se usa para las ceremonias religiosas. Sigue siendo muy cara pero en la antigüedad lo era aún más por la dificultad de conseguirlo. Aquí en Inglaterra tiene que haber sido sumamente caro, de Somalia hasta acá el coste de transporte debía valer una fortuna.

- Uno de los Reyes Magos obsequió al niño Jesús una caja llena de mirra, considerada como un tesoro equivalente al oro que traía su compañero; así que tiene sentido lo que dice tu sobrino – dijo Stear.

- ¡Y el incienso Stear! Era también un bien muy valioso, pero no era como los inciensos de palitos que te venden ahora, era algo muy especial y costoso. Sobre todo el que dice en ese análisis… ¿Puedo verlo? Gracias – dijo el joven cuando su tío le extendió el papel – claro, pinus pinea también conocido como pino piñonero, este árbol es originario de las costas españolas pero no atlánticas sino del Mediterráneo. También era muy costoso antiguamente, aun el auténtico incienso de pino piñonero tiene su costo, pero no se compara a lo que costaban una o dos piñas hace mil o dos mil años. Los romanos lo llevaron de Hispania con ellos por casi todo el imperio, aquí justamente se cree que el único lugar donde crecían piños piñoneros era afuera del anfiteatro de Londinum, por el aroma. Lo usaban para limpiar el ambiente del olor del depósito de cadáveres del anfiteatro en las tardes de arena.

- ¡Qué lindo sobrino tiene Profesor Andrew! ¿Eres soltero? – bromeó Susanna acercándose a rodearlo con un brazo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Bueno, no por gusto es la beca – dijo orgulloso el tío – Así que tenemos dos tipos de aromatizantes utilizados en ritos funerarios y de gran costo… insisto esta mujer era un misterio. Era esclava pero, al parecer, también era rica.

- Si tenía un gladius era una esclava liberta Albert no lo olvides – comentó Susanna tomando entre sus manos un objeto – es posible que haya logrado tener cierta fortuna, incluso lo que se le pagó en su último combate pudo haber pagado todo esto… ¡Qué bonitos espejtos! ¿Estaban en la tumba?

- ¿Espejitos? – preguntó Albert. Por toda respuesta Susanna levantó uno de los objetos plateados redondos con mango que él no lograba definir qué eran.

- ¡Qué lindo labrado tienen! Pero esto no es romano, tampoco griego. ¿Estaba en la tumba?

Albert agarró a Susanna y le plantó un sonoro beso en la boca dejándola de una pieza.

-¡Eres un genio! Tenía semanas rompiéndome la cabeza imaginando qué podían ser estas cosas…

- De qué te asombras hermano – dijo Stear- ¡Solo una mujer podía adivinar que eran espejos!

- ¿Y esto sabrás lo que es? – preguntó Albert entregándole la pequeña daga de mango bifurcado.

-¡Ah qué bonita daga de pecho!

- Daga… de… pecho…- balbuceó Albert anotándolo en una libreta - ¿Daga de pecho?

-S í ¿Qué, nunca viste _"Xena"_? se usaba así – dijo ella, colocándose la hoja de la daga en el escote entre los pechos; ambos cabos redondeados del mango de adaptaron a los globos de sus senos quedando como un bonito y revelador adorno.

Anthony apoyó la mejilla en una mano mirando boquiabierto la demostración de Susana murmurando "bonito, muy bonito; sí, bonito…"

"Interesante…" murmuró Stear mientras se acomodaba las gafas intentando ver más de cerca.

- ¡Susanna! ya "genio" ¡Linda tu demostración! – dijo Albert mientras tomaba la daga del pecho de Susanna - ¡Ya dije, pervertidos! – exclamó dando una palmada en la espalda de su amigo y su sobrino, justo cuando sonaba su celular.

- ¿Aló? – respondió el rubio – Sí, está bien; ahora voy… muchachos tengo que salir unos momentos.

- ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Stear.

- ¡No! – exclamó Albert – Quiero decir… no hace falta, si voy y vengo.

- Bien, en ese caso yo me voy a mi "doorm" tengo una larga tarea que presentar mañana.

- Y yo a mi laboratorio – dijo Susanna dándole un beso a Albert – tengo muchísimo que hacer.

- Yo me quedo esperándote aquí, si no te molesta.

- Claro que no hermano… espérame, si voy y regreso en seguida.

Albert salió y se encaminó al laboratorio de Archie Cornweel, quien le había llamado para decirle que su pedido estaba terminado.

…...

-Panza… costillas… garganta… - repitió Albreasheen al ver al animal írsele encima.

Alcanzó a moverse sin saber ni cómo, pues en realidad sentía que sus miembros no le respondían a voluntad.

El animal le lanzó un zarpazo que le arrancó parte de la vestimenta y ella intentó ponerse otra vez a distancia, pero el felino se le arrojó sobre la espalda.

Ella intentó buscar su costado con la espada pero las largas uñas del animal se le clavaron en el hombro derecho horadándola hasta la clavícula.

Logró zafarse dándole un codazo en la nariz, el animal retrocedió algo atontado, pero la sangre que lamió de su garra le devolvió la postura.

Una vez más gruñó trotando hacia ella, la sangre que manaba de su profunda herida era un delicioso llamado para el hambriento animal.

Ella intentaba herirlo, logró rayarlo apenas en el cuello con la punta de su espada; el animal rugió furioso y adolorido alejándose con las orejas replegadas, pero volvió a la carca con el morro arrugado enseñando los colmillos.

De un zarpazo la deshizo de la espada y cuando ella se lanzó a recuperarla, le dio un manotón en la espalda haciéndola caer de bruces ya sin blusa y con la espalda lastimada, pero su mano había logrado coger la espada perdida.

El felino se le tiró encima y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar su cuerpo para colocarse de frente a él.

El animal le cayó encima con todo su peso rugiendo embravecido pero la espada de la mujer se hundió tan profundo en la panza del animal que la punta salió por encima de su espalda.

El felino se levantó desorientado dando gruñidos cortos, mientras la sangre de su vientre iba bañando la arena.

Volteó a mirarla con sus ojos encendidos; gruñendo una vez más se le arrojó encima de nuevo, pero débil, fue fácil esta vez para ella clavar la espada en la garganta del felino.

El peso del enorme cuerpo sin vida cayó llevándosela con él al suelo; ella, resoplando y usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, levantó el cuerpo del animal y salió de debajo de él, bañada completamente por su sangre hasta el cabello.

Se quedó ahí con la espada en la mano, mirando al animal sin vida intentando recuperar la compostura.

Resollando para recuperar aire, se encaminó hacia el podio y presentó su espada ante el gobernador.

El hombre se la quedó mirando; así, con el cabello rubio suelto, los ojos verdes felinos encendidos, desnuda y cubierta de sangre; parecía en realidad una antigua diosa celta.  
Ella había ganado, había superado el castigo a su desobediencia y él debía cumplir y liberarla. Y viéndola así plantada frente a él, sosteniéndole la mirada furiosa, como si fuera una reina guerrera y no una esclava, él sintió que se merecía la victoria y se merecía el perdón.

El joven paseó su mirada azul por toda la arena, el público de pie estaba eufórico, ovacionaba con tal fuerza a la mujer que la arena entera parecía temblar con el rugido de dos mil almas exigiendo ahora ellos una respuesta.

La gente la amaba ¿Sería así en todos los sitios donde iba?  
Pequeña, aparentemente frágil, con una apariencia más adorable que temible ¡Esta mujer se ganaba a la gente!  
A él también se lo había ganado; pensó Titus Suetonio, que jala lograra sobrevivir para llegar a Roma algún día. El "populo" la adoraría como a una Venus ¡Como a una Minerva guerrera!

Seguro era capaz de ganarse al César mismo… De pronto se volvió vidente, pretendió imaginar el futuro y la veía en medio del Colisseum Romano, con una lluvia de flores blancas y rojas cayendo a su alrededor y el público coreando su nombre con mayor furor que éste lo hacía ahora, de rodillas frente al mismo Vespasiano, que colocaba el "rudis" de la libertad entre sus blancas manos.

¡Es que lo haría él mismo en este momento si eso fuera potestad suya!… pero no lo era. Solo el César otorgaba la libertad.

¡Ojala ella lo consiga!

-Vete en paz mujer celta – exclamó el joven – y ten larga vida.

Ella hizo una profunda reverencia al regente que tenía enfrente, y dando media vuelta simplemente caminó hacia el hipogeo donde sus compañeras no estaban seguras si llorar o reír al verla volver.

A su alrededor, la gente comenzó a cantar una oda que poco a poco se volvió un himno que retumbaba por todo el anfiteatro mientras llovían los pétalos y las hojas de olivo y laurel.

Así terminaban los juegos por los esponsales de su gobernador.

Mañana, tomarían camino hacia un nuevo sitio.

Y ella por fin había logrado entender lo que implicaba no tomar una vida en la arena.

No era solo no tomar una vida; era arriesgar la suya propia. Y eso no podía hacerlo más.

…...

Le puse ojos verdes igual que a la otra; la peluca no tenía una igual, pero le puse una rubia de todas maneras para que las diferencias fueran mínimas – explicaba Archie mientras traía el nuevo modelo y lo colocaba junto al anterior – ahora quiero que las mires juntas, y te des cuenta de que no hay diferencias.

Archie descubrió el nuevo modelo Albert efectivamente vio que eran casi idénticos.

Quizá había una ligera variación en la altura de los pómulos, o en el grosor de los labios; pero en sí, era el mismo rostro. Archie no se había equivocado.

Este era el rostro de la mujer de la tumba de la calle Great Dover y ya no quedaba duda alguna.

Protegí el cráneo con un recubrimiento especial que contiene calcio para que no sufra ningún daño; la masilla de todas maneras es especial tiene conservantes, pero no quise correr ningún riesgo.

- Gracias Archie – dijo Albert poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – has hecho un trabajo magnífico y tenías razón. Te lo agradezco mucho.

- No tienes de qué, ha sido un placer para mí ayudarte a develar dudas. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo la presentarás? – preguntó Archie emocionado – Si ya tienes todo; la data, los objetos, la certeza de sus datos y hasta su rostro ¿Cuándo revelarás al mundo lo que has encontrado?

- Cuando tenga su nombre… - dijo Albert con una ligera sonrisa.

En su laboratorio, Susanna trabajaba con su esmeril especial sobre el gladius que aún no lograba terminar de restaurar.

La pieza de madera la tenía terminada, el mango igual lo había reforzado, curado y barnizado por completo. La pieza por completo estaba ya incorruptible; pero la placa de la empuñadura donde estaba toda la información que necesitaban, simplemente no quería colaborar.

Ya había logrado limpiar cierta parte con mucho trabajo. Se veían algunas letras, un par de números, pero Albert necesitaba la información completa.

El cabezal del esmeril seguía girando con su zumbido característico al rozar la pieza de metal que necesitaba limpiar, mientras ella con mascarilla y gafas protectoras, no perdía la concentración para no perder el ritmo y la fuerza exacta de la mano.

Karen había detenido su trabajo para mirarla.

Sabía que eso estaba por terminarse, y quería ver cuando Susanna descubriera del todo las palabras en la placa.

De pronto, el cabezal del esmeril brincó en su mano; se escuchó un sonido agudo y seco, seguido del ligero tintineo de un metal sobre otro.

Susanna se quedó de una sola pieza.

- No… - susurró la rubia – No… por favor no ¡No no no!

Karen se levantó de su asiento al escucharla exclamar al b borde de la desesperación y se acercó a ver lo que había pasado.

Ahogó un grito con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando se colocó detrás de su jefa y vio lo que ella veía.

-¡Lo rompiste! – exclamó Karen en un susurro - ¡Lo rompiste Susanna, rompiste el gladius!

Susanna miró a Karen con sus ojos azules presas de la desesperanza. Entre sus manos reposaba el gladius; la fina placa se había partido en tres partes, dos de las cuales aún estaban pegadas en la empuñadura y una tercera que había caído sobre el metal de su mesa de trabajo.

Las manos de Susanna comenzaron a temblar con el objeto entre ellas.  
La invadió un sentimiento que no pudo definir cuál era.

Sintió el pecho pesado y sintió el corazón frío.

De pronto había tenido un muy mal presentimiento.

-o-


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XV**

Durante varios días las heridas que el tigre le infringiera a la Celta, le mantuvieron el brazo izquierdo inmóvil.

Las largas garras del animal habíanle herido profundamente en el hombro, tuvo el hombro inflamado por varios días, las heridas se le infectaron y la de la espalda supuraba terriblemente.

Tulio gastó mucho en ella, siempre parando en los poblados a los que llegaban para que los médicos la vieran y le aplicaran las curaciones.

Cuando llegaron a Caesarea en Mauritania Cesariense, la mujer llevaba ya dos días con una fiebre que no le bajaba.

Deliraba terriblemente, hablando en su lengua, gimiendo a veces.

Syria no sabía qué hacer, la mujer había salvado la vida en la arena, pero la fiebre se la llevaba.

Tulio se mesaba los cabellos desesperado quejándose en voz alta constantemente de que esa maldita mujer iba a ser su ruina; sin embargo al parecer no se conformaba con simplemente dejarla morir.

La había visto lograr hazañas. Nunca había visto a un gladiador salir airoso de un encuentro con un tigre de Bengala; en el más secreto silencio pensaba sólo para él, que lo único que le faltaba a ella era menos benevolencia.  
Si era capaz de terminar los combates como se debe ¡Tenía todo el éxito asegurado!

¡Ah cómo añoraba los días de gloria! En los que fuera el mejor ludo de esa parte del imperio, cuando tenía el ludo lleno de gladiadoras una más bella que la otra y todas muy hábiles, fuertes y que daban excelentes espectáculos.

Aun algo quedaba de aquellos días, aun se les esperaba y se les reconocía, pero las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Cuando Syria era joven, él podía solo con ella afrontar toda una temporada de arena.

Alta, fuerte, ágil y hermosa como un sol. Cuando esa mujer salía a la arena corrían el riesgo Venus y Marte de que los derrocaran de su puesto y aunaran sus dos legados en uno sólo erigiendo una estatua de Syria en su lugar.

Cuando la perdió sintió volverse loco, ella era su tesoro ¡su gallina de los huevos de oro! Pero afortunadamente, ya quiso el destino que ella sola volviera a él. Definitivamente fue cosa de los dioses.

Lysia había sido su gran éxito, de haber sido una muchachita flaca y tristona, de pronto se volvió esa diosa de alabastro y cobre que desde la primera vez salió a la arena sin que le temblara un pelo, absolutamente segura y dispuesta a lo que tenía que hacer.

Triunfó desde el principio y ha sido con quien más fama y riquezas había acumulado desde que se dedicaba a esto.

A veces pensaba en el pasado, pensaba en Lysia cuando era jovencita y la poca conciencia que aún tenía se le remordía viéndola ahora tan fría y amargada, pero cuando la veía en la arena, esos ligeros remordimientos desaparecían al convencerse a sí mismo de que las cosas que hizo las tuvo que hacer y fueron la mejor decisión que había tomado, aunque él sabía que ella aún no lo perdonaba y que no lo haría quizá nunca.

Pero eso ya no le importaba mucho, se había acostumbrado al odio de Lysia.

Odio que a ella no le servía de mucho mientras siguiera resignándose a obedecer y a cumplir como lo había hecho todos estos años.

Sí, él también había llegado a odiarla un poco pero eso no era sino consecuencia de su propia estupidez y su propia debilidad que el mismo lamentaba y escondía demasiado bien.

Pero Lysia iba también por los mismos caminos de Syria, ya no era tan joven y él sabía que las dos le quedaban poco tiempo en la arena. Cualquier día ¡el día menos pensado! Perdería a cualquiera de las dos, quizá en el combate más ínfimo.

Mentalmente intentaba prepararse para ello, y a la vez deseaba asegurarse nuevas inversiones que fueran exitosas, y si fueran reconocidas ya por el pueblo ¡Mejor!

Era por eso que no podía dejar morir a Albreasheen; porque él ya había visto lo que ella era capaz, ya había visto cómo el pueblo la aclamaba.  
Y ya había tenido pequeñas pruebas de cómo los gobernantes podían ser seducidos ya fuera por su belleza, como por su pericia.

Eso no lo podía perder.

Pararon en Caesarea porque Syria le dijo que necesitaban un sitio estable y fresco para poder atenderla. Que mientras siguieran en movimiento recibiendo el polvo del camino, el calor del sol; ella no iba a poder reestablecerse. Y como siempre, a pesar de todo, Tulio la escuchó.

Se establecieron temporalmente en un lugar y contrató a los mejores médicos que le pudieron recomendar en aquella ciudad, la atendieron lo mejor que pudieron, le aplicaron los mejores medicamentos con los que contaban. Al final dijeron no poder hacer más nada y que todo dependía de ella.

Tulio iba de aquí para allá por toda la ciudad buscando nuevas opiniones, buscando las medicinas.

En una de esas su litera se cruzó con otra de donde fue reconocido.

El hombre dentro de la otra litera reconoció el perfil del hombre y su cabello canoso, también la cadena de gruesos eslabones que siempre llevaba al cuello, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¿Tulio? … ¡Tulio! – exclamó el varón que desde su elegante litera le había vislumbrado y dio una orden para que siguieran la litera - ¡Tulio! ¡Señor Tulio de Sicilia!

- ¡Mi señor! – exclamó él cuando escuchó su nombre y reconoció a quien le llamaba.

- ¡Señor Tulio qué sorpresa! Todo me esperé excepto verle aquí en Caesarea – dijo el joven hombre que le hablaba – no e me informado que se organizaran juegos en estos días en la ciudad.

- ¡Mi señor gobernador Severo! – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia – estamos de paso nada más, tendríamos que estar en Cirta y de ahí subir hacia Cartago donde tenemos un llamado importante, pero me temo que vamos a perderlo.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Qué lo retiene?

- Una de mis gladiadoras señor, tuvo un mal encuentro y me temo que está grave. Ahora mismo estaba por conseguir un médico nuevo que me diera alguna solución porque los que la han visto dicen que de la mano de ellos ya no tienen nada más que hacer.

- ¿Una de sus gladiadoras está grave? No será…

- Me temo que sí mi señor; vuestra favorita, Albreasheen.

Terius se quedó impávido. Hace menos de quince días la había tenido entre sus brazos y ahora…

- ¿Sería mucha molestia si me permitiera verla un momento? – preguntó el joven apesadumbrado.

- ¡Mi señor claro que no! – dijo el hombre con una reverencia – Sería un honor; pero lamento que su estado no es el mejor; recupera la conciencia a ratos pero los delirios de la fiebre la invaden, es posible que ella ni siquiera le reconozca.

- No importa, solo quiero verla.

La habitación donde ella estaba era amplia, iluminada, limpia; decente.  
Con una buena cama y sábanas limpias.  
Sentadas a su lado Syria, Lysia y Kío, se sorprendieron al ver entrar al joven político.

- Salgan...- ordenó Tulio, y las tres mujeres salieron sin mirar al joven político.

Terius se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente, tenía el cabello cercano al rostro empapado de sudor a pesar de que la habitación era ventilada y a ella solo las sábanas la cubrían, para mantenerla fresca.

Estaba muy pálida, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar una respiración pesada y su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad.

Levantó un poco la venda que le cubría la herida del hombro muy cercana a su cuello y sintió gran pesar al ver que, a pesar de los obvios esfuerzos de los médicos, la herida seguía en muy mal estado.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

- Un tigre mi señor… ya sabe usted, ella se niega a matar a sus oponentes; a su noble hermano no le gustó ser desobedecido y como escarmiento la mandó a enfrentarse a un tigre hambriento. Como puede ver usted, salió viva de milagro. Tiene una horadura parecida en la espalda que tampoco quiere curar bien, pero la del hombro es la peor. Las garras del animal parece que llegaron hasta los huesos. Mató al tigre y salió de la arena viva, mi señor ¡Algún dios la quiere! Sin embargo, ahora no sabemos ya a qué dios rezarle. Los médicos dijeron que habían hecho de todo y que si superaba la fiebre tendría que estar bien en unos días, pero ella no vuelve. La perdemos mi señor.

-Titus… - susurró el joven con pesar, su hermano había hecho esto; de pronto se sintió responsable. Si él le hubiera recomendado a su hermano la seguridad de esta mujer…

Pero no quiso ponerse en evidencia, no quiso que él supiera que había rechazado su "regalo", ni quiso que supiera que le había importado esta mujer.

Salió de la habitación y habló con uno de sus sirvientes, al volver se sentó al lado de la mujer acariciando su frente.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente, apagados sin brillo.

- Albreasheen…- susurró él, y ella volteó a mirarlo esbozando una ligerísima sonrisa

- ¿Sabes quién soy?... tranquila, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo. – le dijo cuando ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando le avisaron que su esclavo había vuelto, él salió y volvió con un hombre anciano y barbudo, de piel morena casi tan oscura como la de los africanos, pero de facciones menos toscar y expresión pacífica.  
Vestía con una larga túnica blanca y un punto rojo adornaba el centro de su frente.

-Señor Tulio, este es Shai y ha sido médico de mi familia por años. Actualmente es el médico privado de mi casa, no le confío a nadie más mi vida, o la de mi esposa y mi hija. Deje que él la vea, si Shai dice que Albreasheen se repondrá, no se preocupe usted de nada, lo hará.

El anciano se acercó a ella, removió las ventas y las olió aspirando profundamente con el ceño fruncido, de su morral extrajo una botella y comenzó a lavar la herida con su contenido; un líquido marrón y de olor penetrante, y comenzó a tallarla fuertemente con un pedazo de lienzo blanco retirando los pedazos de piel muerta y la pus.

Traba un pedazo de tela corrupta y tomaba otro y otro más, hasta que la herida estuvo liberada de los residuos de los otros medicamente y la podredumbre que la empezaba a tomar.

Albreasheen se quejaba pero, afiebrada como estaba seguramente no sabía ya si el dolor que sentía era real o parte de sus delirios.

Dos esclavos la voltearon exponiendo su espalda desnuda y el hombre repitió el proceso haciéndola gritar esta vez, pero ella no lo impedía ni intentaba removerse.

Al final el hombre simplemente aplicó vendas limpias.  
Pidió a los esclavos que cambiaran la ropa de cama y todo lo que la cubría por prendas limpias, le recogió el cabello y le refrescó el rostro con una solución mentolada y le dio a beber algo de une pequeña botellita.

- Limpia con esto la cara cuando sude y permite que huela; y con esto irriga herida una vez cada hora, herida debe estar limpia siempre - dijo entregando en manos de Syria las dos botellas que había usado - y cambia vendajes cada vez… romanos no cambian vendajes, si no cambian vendajes, herida se pudre; si herida se pudre, sangre se envenena y enfermo muere. Tú mujer bonita, aprender y cuidar de ella, cuidar de todos; pero cuidar bien – dijo sonriente poniendo una mano en la frente de Syria antes de volverse a la paciente.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Tulio - ¿Entonces estará bien?

- Mañana estar bien – dijo el anciano sonriendo.

- Pero ¿Y la fiebre?

- No fiebre – dijo el hombre acercándose a la enferma a tocar su frente - ¿Ve? ¡No fiebre! Mañana estar bien.

- Es cierto – dijo Terius acariciando su rostro con delicadeza – la fiebre está bajando y su respiración es más suave ahora.

- Mañana niña estar bien – dijo el anciano alzando los brazos – dulce niña tan bonita, mañana podrá seguir camino.

- Y diciendo esto el sonriente anciano salió de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo podría yo pagarle, señor gobernador? – preguntó Tulio servilmente

- No se preocupe de nada Tulio, de mi cuenta corre todo… - dijo el joven acercándose a ella.

Tulio hizo una reverencia saliendo de la habitación y arrastrando a Syria con él.

Terius se sentó a su lado y acarició delicadamente su rostro.

El color le volvía y sus facciones que estaban tan desencajadas de pronto volvían a su belleza natural, respirando pacíficamente.

- Estarás bien – le susurró mientras su pulgar rozaba delicadamente sus labios rosados – y tú y los tuyos podrán marcharse… -Tomó una de sus manos y depositó un suave beso en su palma, luego se la colocó suavemente sobre el pecho y se retiró.

…...

En el laboratorio de Susanna estaban todos reunidos, no era una mañana feliz.

Albert tenía entre sus manos la espada de madera en la que tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas, sin poder creer que la placa se había roto.

Ahora estaba completamente irrestaurable, nunca sabrían el nombre de la mujer en la tumba.

- Yo sigo pensando que eso es lo de menos…- Dijo Stear en un momento – todo lo que hemos descubierto no puede carecer de importancia ante una plaquita de bronce de 8 cm ¡por favor!

- ¡Stear tiene razón, Albert! – dijo Archie – ¡lo tienes todo! Tienes la época, su edad, sus características físicas, los artículos encontrados, las armas que sin duda alguna indican que no era una simple matrona romana, tienes un esqueleto completo y hasta su rostro ¡Era una mujer! Una mujer que manipulaba armas propias de la arena romana ¡Y era hermosa! ¿Qué más quieres hombre?

- Archie… - susurró Albert – todo eso está muy bien y como descubrimiento es interesante, pero ¡Aquí estaba su nombre!

- ¿Por qué es tan importante su nombre? – preguntó Anthony.

- Porque si es un nombre femenino esa sería la cereza del pastel – dijo Stear – esa sería la certeza absoluta de que la mujer era una gladiatrix. Hubiera sido la primera prueba fehaciente y palpable de que las mujeres gladiaron en la arena a la par de los hombres. No sólo una leyenda, no solo algo escrito en alguna novela épica, no solo una pintura antigua, no ¡Pruebas! Prueba palpable, prueba real.

- Sin esto, nuestras certezas de que ella era una auténtica gladiatrix, para el resto de la comunidad arqueológica y para el mundo, no dejan de ser sino suposiciones. Lo tenemos todo pero en realidad, a la larga no tenemos nada… No tenemos nada – dijo Albert pasándose la mano por el rostro agotado.

- Lo siento… murmuró Susanna con los brazos cruzados arrellanada en un rincón – Lo siento mucho Albert …

La mujer bajó la mirada y las lágrimas se escaparon silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Albert dejó la espada sobre una mesa y se levantó a abrazarla.

-No llores Susanna, no es tu culpa – dijo apretándola a su pecho – desde el principio dijiste que posiblemente no fuera fácil de restaurar, que lo más probable es que se rompiera intentándolo. Tú conoces tu trabajo, siempre supiste que esto podría suceder.

- Sí lo sé – dijo ella aspirando por la nariz- pero nos esforzamos tanto Albert, y tú tenías tantas esperanzas en esto. Yo hasta compré ese esmeril y…

-Sí, sí ya lo sé, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

En un rincón Karen sintió vibrar su celular y salió lentamente de la habitación. Sólo Anthony la percibió y salió detrás de ella. Cuando salió la vio de espaldas a él revisando los mensajes de su celular.

Se acercó por su espalda y la tomó de la cintura besando su cuello; ella no dijo nada solamente guardó su celular en su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué hacemos hoy? – preguntó el jovencito besando el cuello de la joven.

- Ay, Anthony hoy no puedo – le soltó de pronto ella volteándose a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.

Claro… ¿mañana entonces? – preguntó mientras a la mujer le sonaba el celular.

- No sé yo te llamo ¿sí?, eh dame un momento por favor, tengo que tomar esta llamada – y diciendo esto caminó alejándose de él mientras respondía el celular.

Anthony se sintió triste por la actitud de Karen, no es que haya sido grosera, pero no era la respuesta que él esperaba ni siquiera para negarse; pero no le tomó mayor importancia, todo el mundo tiene cosas que hacer ¡Ahora mismo él tenía un mundo de tareas! Volvió a entrar al laboratorio.

- Yo creo que de todas maneras tenemos suficientes motivos para respaldar nuestra teoría, Albert – dijo Stear – y creo que un nombre es lo de menos. Tenemos que hacerle la lucha y hablar con Grey para que nos autorice a hacer las presentaciones pertinentes ¡ya es hora!

- ¡Apoyo a mi hermano! – exclamó Archie – ustedes son brillantes y tienen hecho un nombre ya entre la comunidad arqueológica británica. No creo que no confíen en sus estudios. Hay que tomar el riesgo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le preguntó el rubio a la mujer entre sus brazos.

- Yo creo que tiene razón – dijo Susanna – pienso que tienes ya el suficiente prestigio entre los colegas para poder anunciar un descubrimiento como este; y pruebas más que de sobra para apoyar tu teoría. Tienes que arriesgarte, yo creo que te irá bien.

- Está bien – dijo Albert – entonces mañana en la mañana hablaremos con la decana Grey para que nos autorice a prepararlo todo.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó Stear – los vamos a dejar mudos a todos ¡Vamos a cambiar la historia!

A la mañana siguiente, Albert se levantó muy temprano.  
Había dormido de maravilla, ni siquiera había tenido esas pesadillas ridículas. Se sentía bien.

Eligió una bonita camisa y un saco azul oscuro que le quedaba muy bien y salió a la universidad.

Antes de hablar con la decana, quería pasar por su laboratorio recogiendo un material que había dejado listo; cuando caminaba por el pasillo del sótano, pasó a lado suyo un hombre llevando una caja, luego pasó otro llevando una caja metálica especial para transportar huesos antiguos.

Luego dos cajas más y una de esas le parecieron familiar. Se dirigió al trote a su laboratorio y se quedó boquiabierto al verlo abierto y ver que las cajas salían de ahí.

Su amigo estaba en la puerta de su laboratorio algunas oficinas más allá mirando con la impotencia marcada en su rostro.

-¡Stear qué demonios está pasando!

- ¡Albert! – exclamo el joven caminando hacia él –Albert hermano se lo están llevando todo ¡todo!

- Pero qué… ¡Oiga hágame el favor de dejar esa caja donde la encontró! – rugó el rubio al ver que se llevaban la caja donde tenía las lamparillas de cerámica.

- ¡Albert es inútil! – dijo Stear agarrándolo – yo también lo intenté, pero no pude hacer nada.

- ¡De qué hablas son nuestras cosas! ¡Es nuestro trabajo!

- Lo sé, pero tienen una orden firmada del Ministerio. No podemos hacer nada, nadie puede.

- ¿Del ministerio? No me digas que… ¡No maldita sea Stear!

- Sí Albert… el Museo de Londres ha reclamado el asentamiento de la calle Great Dover y todo lo que había en su interior.

- ¡No! – exclamó Albert golpeando la pared - ¡No, no, no! ¿¡Y ese hijo de puta vino!?

- Sí, vino el muy infeliz a restregarme en la cara su victoria, su documento firmado y sellado. Me lo puso en la cara como yo le puse a él el mío aquella mañana en que encontramos todo… Se vengó el muy cabrón.

- ¿¡Y dónde está!?... Stear dime ¿Dónde está Neil?

- Donde Susanna… Albert, no vayas… ¡Albert no te metas en broncas el cabrón es poderoso! ¡Albert!

- … Según este inventario aquí en tu departamento está una espada de madera y unas cerámicas – decía Neil leyendo unos papeles delante de Susanna y su asistente – así que por favor no me hagas perder mi tiempo y entrégale al caballero que me acompaña lo que te estoy diciendo.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver, infeliz! – exclamó ella dando un golpe a una mesa - ¡Sobre mi cadáver sacas algo de esta oficina! ¿Entendiste?

- Vamos Susanna no te hagas la difícil que nos conocemos, pasa ya lo que tienes que entregar, vamos.

- ¡Rata! – escupió ella – eras una rata, rastrera, asquerosa e insignificante. Te ensalzas en logros ajenos para construir tu éxito; sabías que esto era importante para nosotros ¡Maldita sea yo! Para qué tuve que irte a pedir nada…

- Porque me necesitabas cariño, como siempre… - Susanna hizo resonar su palma en el rostro del hombre.

- ¡En tu puta vida me vuelvas a llamar "cariño" infeliz! Tú no eres un hombre, eres una alimaña ¡Eres una maldita polilla que carcome todo a su alrededor!

- ¡Lo que te dé la gana Marlowe! pero deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y dame lo que me tienes que dar ¡De una vez antes de que pierda la paciencia y haga que te entiendas con mis abogados! – exclamó furioso el elegante hombre.

- Eh… per… perdón Susanna, yo creo que lo mejor será…

- ¡Cómo te metas en esto, quedas despedida!- exclamó Susanna.

- ¿Susanna por qué te desquitas conmigo? – preguntó la joven inocentemente - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que es lo mejor? El caballero tiene órdenes oficiales. Negarnos es sólo empeorar las cosas.

- Tu asistente es más lista que tú Susanna… Señorita Klise ¿Sería tan amable de ayudar a su jefa y alcanzarnos lo que necesitamos?

Karen miró a Susanna, quien con una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra sobre la cadera miraba Neil Leagan como si quisiera asesinarlo. Al final la mujer rubia con un suspiro bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente a la joven sin mirarla.

- Aquí está el gladius… dijo la joven entregando una caja que contenía la pieza envuelta en plástico burbuja – y estas son las cerámicas, pero no sé si le sirvan.

Neil verificó ambas cajas y sonrió al tomar entre sus manos la espada de madera restaurada, la placa rota de la empuñadura parecía no causarle mayor lamentación.

Luego revisó la caja de las cerámicas. Un montón de trocitos de colores que tintineaban dentro.

- ¡Pero esto no ha sido restaurado aun! – reclamó Neil

- Es una restauración muy difícil, Sr. Leagan – dijo Karen – como puede ver, no son más que trocitos.

- Dígame, Srta. Klise, usted como profesional ¿Cree que esto pueda restaurarse de alguna manera?

- Bueno, siendo franca Sr. Leagan no lo creo. Si la licenciada Marlowe no logró hacerlo, dudo que alguien más pueda… Yo ciertamente creo que no podría.

- Entonces esto no nos sirve de nada en el Museo. Con esto puedes quedarte Susanna – dijo Neil acercándose y dejando la caja sobre la mesa, cerca de ella – Puedes guardarlo de recuerdo.

- Susanna levantó la mirada. Sus ojos celestes eran dos cuchillas afiladas.

- Bien, se les agradece muchísimo su colaboración señoritas… ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Maldición! – gritó Susanna golpeando la mesa de metal fuertemente con ambas manos - ¡Esto es mi culpa, mi culpa! Si yo nunca hubiera ido a verlo…

- ¡Neil! – Albert venía a él echando fuego por los ojos y con los puños apretados con Stear caminando detrás de él.

- Profesor Andrew buenos días… - dijo el hombre.

Por toda respuesta Albert le lanzó un puñetazo que se le estampó en toda la cara y lo hizo caer de espaldas pesadamente como un bulto.

- ¡Albert no! – exclamó Stear agarrándolo por los brazos - ¡Esta no es la manera Albert!

- ¡Suéltame Stear! – reclamaba el hombre – Durante años este tipejo nos ha venido jodiendo la vida, siempre interponiéndose en nuestro trabajo, y nosotros siempre de caballeros aguantándolo todo y aceptándolo ¡Esto ya rebasó cualquier límite! ¡Es nuestro trabajo! ¡El trabajo de nuestra vida!

- ¡Sí amigo sí! Pero esta no es la forma por favor…

Al escuchar el escándalo afuera, del laboratorio salieron Susanna y Karen.

La más joven al ver al elegante hombre tirado en el piso se acercó solícita a auxiliarlo.

- ¡Albert no, cálmate! – exclamó Susanna corriendo a ayudar a Stear a tranquilizarlo - ¡No vale la pena mi vida!

-¡Eso agárralo! – dijo el Neil incorporándose del suelo, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con el pañuelo de su bolsillo - Yo sé que tú crees que esto yo lo hago por joderte la vida Andrew, dejémonos de formalidades acabas de anular cualquier rastro de caballerosidad que quedara entre nosotros. Pero que sepas que yo nada más hago mi trabajo; esto lo encontraste en Londres y a Londres le corresponde. Y Londres tiene su institución para estas cosas que somos nosotros el Museo de Londres. Te dejé que te las llevaras al principio porque pensé que no sería nada pero luego sabiendo que podría ser algo importante ¿De verdad creíste que te iba a dejar quedarte con ello? ¡Esto le corresponde al museo y allá me lo voy a llevar! Si crees que esto es joderte la vida… pues si quieres tómatelo así a mí la verdad hasta me complace que lo hagas porque sí, a ratos así se siente ¡Y se siente bien joder a un mediocre como tú! ¡Pero vamos! ¿Quieres golpearme otra vez? ¡Venga vamos! Yo no voy a mover un dedo, y estamos rodeados de testigos que han visto como yo sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo ¡Con órdenes superiores! Y tú me has agredido ¿Quieres saber lo que es de verdad sentirte jodido? ¡Espera la llamada de mi abogado y lo sabrás!

Neil Leagan pasó a lado de ellos seguido de las personas que llevaban las cosas, Stear y Susanna aun tuvieron que retener a Albert para que no se le fuera encima, en especial cuando pasó a lado de ellos uno hombres empujando las mesitas de ruedas donde Archie había elaborado ambos modelos de masilla reconstruyendo el bello rostro de la gladiadora de la calle Great Dover.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Albert se dejó caer sentado al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Stear se sentó a un lado y Susanna al otro.

- No debiste golpearlo, te va a demandar…- dijo Stear.

- ¡Me vale ya lo que haga ese infeliz! – exclamó Albert.

Albert apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared.

- ¡Tío! ¿Qué pasó? – Anthony llegó corriendo agitado con la mochila colgándole en la mano – Vi que unos hombres salían con los rostros que hizo Archie y se los subieron a una camioneta; también vi una de las cajas para huesos de Stear y algunas de las cajas que estaban en tu oficina… ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿A dónde se lo llevan todo?

- Se terminó Anthony… - murmuró Albert desolado sin mirarlo – Ya no hay gladiadora, ya no hay investigación, ya no habrá presentación… Todo se terminó.

Anthony dejó caer la mochila en el piso y se puso de rodillas delante de su tío.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la sien del hombre rubio.  
Susanna que estaba a su lado, se la secó con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarlo.

-o-


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XVI**

Efectivamente como el médico de Publio Terius Severo había dicho, al día siguiente La Celta estuvo como si nada le pasara.

Algo pálida, aun dolorida y todavía de cuidado; en tan solo un par de días estaba totalmente capaz de emprender el viaje hacia donde necesitaban llegar.

Tulio al verla tan repuesta no quiso perder nada de tiempo.

De muy mala gana exigió ponerse en camino de inmediato, repitiendo una vez más de la forma menos amable posible que aquella iba a ser su ruina y que estaba tentarlo a venderla para librarse de ella.

Pero sólo lo decía por decirlo; y Syria, que lo sabía muy bien, tranquilizó a Albreasheen diciéndoselo.

Las heridas de la mujer sanaban muy bien, a los pocos días las tenía casi cerradas y hasta prometían no dejar cicatrices demasiado llamativas. Definitivamente la medicina de aquel extranjero había sido milagrosa; eso, el cuidado que Syria siempre ponía y la buena alimentación que Tulio le proporcionó a quién él pensaba podía llegar a ser su nueva mejor gladiadora, si se aplicaba un poco.

Aun así la quería entrenando, si la herida estaba sanando bien, él no quería arriesgarse a que ella perdiera forma. La quería en la arena cuando llegaran a Cartago.

Syria le había contado toda la peripecia que fue su enfermedad, como temieron que la perderían y lo preocupado que estaba Tulio.

Cómo andaba de ciudad en ciudad buscando los mejores médicos que pudiera pagar para que la atendieran.

Ella no sabía bien qué pensar de Tulio.  
A veces cuando estaba furioso las golpeaba y las ofendía, sin embargo parecía preocuparse siempre porque tuvieran lo mejor.

Syria le dijo que así había sido siempre; si bien ellas eran esclavas no eran cualquier tipo de esclavas; ellas eran su inversión y no podía arriesgarse a perderlas por no mantenerlas bien.  
Tenía que darles lo mejor para que estuvieran siempre en excelente estado, de lo contrario mandarlas a luchar era mandarlas a morir seguro, y eso no le convenía.

Albreasheen le contó a Syria que había soñado son Terius en su delirio y ella le dijo que no había sido un sueño, que él había venido a verla.

-No lo menciones delante de Tulio – le dijo – pero él trajo a aquel extraño médico que te salvó la vida. Nadie daba ya ni un denario por ti, pero el gobernador vino a verte, trajo a su médico y ¡Mírate! Te arrancó de las manos de la muerte en un par de horas… Me parece mentira, estabas tan mal.

- ¡Entonces no había sido un sueño! Ella había visto sus dulces ojos azules, había sentido sus suaves manos sobre el rostro, había escuchado sus palabras. Había ido por ella y la había ayudado.

Ella no sabía qué pensar, pero dentro de su corazón se sintió sumamente agradecida.

¡Cómo deseó en ese momento poder volver atrás el tiempo! Para poder volver a admirar su hermoso rostro y darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por ella.

-Menos mal no te moriste… Celta. – le dijo Lysia cuando se instalaron en Cartago.

- ¿Te hubiera dolido mucho mi muerte, griega? – preguntó ella con el mismo tono que la pelirroja usara.

-¡Qué va! – respondió ella de mala gana – pero no sabes cómo nos hubiera perjudicado. Sin ti nos hubiera tocado a Kío y a mí hacernos cargo solas de todos los encuentros hasta llegar al mercado de Alejandría y Tulio pueda comprar más mujeres ¡Hubiera sido una tortura!

- No seas exagerada, sabes muy bien que Syria se hace cargo de la arena tan bien o mejor que tú.

- ¿Mejor que yo? Ya quisieras atrevida ¡Mejor que yo no hay nadie! Y si crees que porque la gente de unos cuantos puebluchos amarillentos te aclama ya eres famosa, estás equivocada. Eso que te quepa en tu pequeña cabecita necia… Y no, con Syria no íbamos a contar más, porque si tú te morías Tulio iba a venderla al primero que se la quisiera comprar.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Como lo oyes! – respondió ella – tú eres responsabilidad de Syria como Kío lo es mía; lo que te pase a ti, ella lo va a pagar; los errores que cometas de ahora en más, le costarán a Syria, así que mejor te vas poniendo lista. A mí no me agrada tu "grandiosa" amiga y me da lo mismo lo que les pase a ambas; pero sí me importa el no quedarme sola afrontando todos los combates; así que aplícate, o dile a Tulio que no quieres hacer esto y no lo harás por nada del mundo, para que te venda de una vez, a ver si no nos perjudicas más.

Albreasheen sintió su corazón empequeñecido por las palabras de Lysia ¡Vender a Syria! Y "al primero que se la quisiera comprar" ¡No, eso es imposible! ¿Cómo iba Tulio a hacer algo como eso? ¡Si no había persona en quien él pudiera confiar que no fuera Syria!

- ¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Lysia? – exclamó, cuando entrando a los barracones se la encontró cepillándose el cabello luego de haberse bañado.

- Depende – respondió ella sin mucho ánimo – Lysia dice muchas cosas; aunque de mentirosa no la he conocido ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que si yo hubiera muerto, Tulio te hubiera vendido al primero que quisiera comprarte.- Syria levantó el rostro soltando un suspiro.

- No debió decirte eso…

- ¿¡Entonces es cierto!?

- Es cierto que lo dijo, sí. Pero que en realidad lo fuera a hacer, no creo.

- ¿Confías mucho en él? – preguntó Albreasheen sentándose a su lado.

- No, pero lo conozco – dijo Syria – y sé cuándo son en serio las cosas que dice y cuando no lo son. Estaba furioso cuando dijo eso; furioso y asustado, es por eso que creo que al final quizá no lo hubiera hecho, aunque cuando me lo dijo yo también me asusté.

- Sería un imbécil si se deshiciera de ti – le dijo ella tomándole una mano.

- ¿Cómo estás del brazo?- le preguntó Syria con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¡Excelente! Ya no me duele.

- Vamos a entrenar un poco a ver cómo estás… Ah, Albreasheen, mi deseo no es presionarte, pero ya viste lo que puede acarrear el que no hagas lo que debes hacer en la arena. Sé que es horrible, a mí también me costaba al principio; pero para eso estamos aquí, y si quieres volver a tu hogar algún día, tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

- Lo sé Syria – respondió ella mirándola fijo – no te preocupes, no volveré a arriesgarme así… Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

El anfiteatro de la gran Cartago rugía con la intensidad del público que lo llenaba.

Era una hermosa festividad de varios días en honor del dios patrón de la ciudad y no podía ser para menos que la sangre tiñera la arena como mejor tributo.

Albreasheen salió a la arena una vez más dispuesta a hacer lo que le tocara.

Cuando el combate comenzó, ella se movía ya por instinto. No sentía nada, no había dolor alguno ya en su cuerpo excepto quizá el provocado por los inevitables días de inactividad, pero nada a lo que ponerle cuidado.

Con la larga lanza que tenía entre sus manos defendía cada golpe y al mismo tiempo atacaba haciendo retroceder a su contrincante.

Los ojos de quien la enfrentaba refulgían desprecio, en la mirada de su oponente pudo ver que estaba dispuesta a todo también igual que ella.

¿Quién sería esa mujer? ¿Cuál sería su nombre? ¿De dónde vendría? ¿Tendría familia? ¿Hijos, un marido, como ella? ¿Habría sido separada de su hogar en las mismas terribles circunstancias que lo había sido ella? ¿Habría tenido que pasar las mismas cosas que ella, los mismos sufrimientos?

Todas estas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente mientras defendía no con poco trabajo, los ataques de la mujer que la enfrentaba, y adivinaba en su semblante que a ella no importaba nada de eso; a esa mujer no le importaba quién era ella o de dónde venía ni nada.

Ciertamente tal como alguna vez había dicho Lysia, si tenía la oportunidad le clavaría su arma en medio del pecho como si tal cosa.

Entendió que no siempre se puede esperar de los demás la misma clase de deferencia que uno entrega.

Que las cosas son como son y aunque uno no quisiera que fueran así ¡simplemente son! Y a uno nada más le toca acomodarse si lo que se quiere es sobrevivir… Sobrevivir… esa palabra le retumbaba en las sienes desde el mismo momento en que despertó mareada y adolorida, atada de pies y manos en la carreta de sus captores.

Sobrevivir… era lo único.

De un movimiento le pasó la lanza por los pies a la mujer que cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda.

Ella se le colocó de manera que el cuerpo de la mujer quedara en medio de sus dos piernas separadas.

Justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final vio el terror reflejado en los ojos negros de la mujer que tenía a su merced.

¡Maldición! Levantó sus ojos al cielo pidiendo una respuesta, pidiendo fuerza para poder hacer lo porque no podía.

Se alejó de la mujer con el pesar pintado en su rostro mientras el público comenzaba a abuchear.

No sabía si estaba lista para otro tigre, pero para esto definitivamente no lo estaba.

De pronto escuchó un ruido a su espalda, la mujer se había levantado y venía a ella con si lanza en ristre dispuesta a atravesarla.

Ella ni se movió, ni siquiera se sintió sorprendida. No sintió nada.

Simplemente esquivó con agilidad el movimiento de la furiosa mujer clavándole su lanza por la espalda.

¡La gente gritó eufórica!

Caminó alrededor de la mujer que, con la lanza clavada en la espalda, intentaba incorporarse sin lograrlo.

De pronto sintió furia, rabia. Sintió que todo era cierto ¡maldita sea todo era cierto!

Nadie era como ella en ese lugar, en aquel mundo macabro en el que la habían metido ¡No había nadie como ella!

¿Cómo pretender, perdonar la vida de alguien que intentara matarla?

¿Cómo esperar poder respetar la vida de alguien que, si pudiera, se la arrebataría con un solo y terrible golpe?

¿Cómo esperar que a esta que tenía en el piso, podría dejarla con vida, si luego de haber intentado perdonarle se le fuera encima por la espalda, dispuesta a asesinarla a traición?

Le puso el pie encima y le arrancó la lanza sin miramientos.

La mujer gimió y la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida.

De una ligera patada la volteó de frente y vio que la lanza la había atravesado.

La mujer la miraba con terror, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Algo murmuraba que ella no podía comprender, pero seguramente eran súplicas de piedad.

¿Piedad…? ¿Y ella la habría tenido?

Si las cosas fueran al contrario, si fuera ella la que yaciera caída a sus pies con el pecho horadado ¿ella le hubiera tenido piedad?

Albreasheen miró hacia el podio, donde el político regente ya tenía dado el veredicto que ella ya se esperaba, porque como bien había dicho Syria: les encantaba el pulgar hacia abajo.

Volvió su rostro a la mujer que lloriqueaba a sus pies en la arena. De todas maneras estaba atravesada de lado a lado, de todas maneras estaba perdiendo sangre como un cántaro.  
De todas maneras, no iba a vivir.

Movió la lanza en el aire como un bastón de desfile y lo tomó en la posición que requería; levantó el brazo y, con un solo movimiento certero, clavó la lanza sobre el pecho izquierdo de la mujer.

El arma se clavó en la carne con un sonido seco y sordo; y se quedó ahí vibrando ligeramente a causa de los últimos estertores del corazón de la mujer que en poco tiempo, simplemente se detuvo.

La gente a su alrededor ovacionó gritando eufórica su nombre.

Definitivamente, mejor el oponente que ella.

Por fin había logrado comprenderlo. Le había costado casi su propia vida, pero por fin, luego de tanto tiempo; por fin había logrado comprender cómo eran en realidad las cosas en la arena romana, y que la más mínima indecisión podía significar la enorme diferencia entre su vida y su muerte.

Cuando volvió al hipogeo Tulio la recibió hecho una fiesta.  
La apretó entre sus brazos y le prometió los manjares más exquisitos.

¡Que pidiera lo que quisiera! Lo tendría… Excepto su libertad eh, que para eso tenían un acuerdo.

Pero cualquier cosa... joyas, vestidos, una mascota, un hombre, una chica ¡lo que le gustara! ¡Cualquier cosa sería para ella!

De hecho ella ya sabía, que las pocas posesiones que tenían aquellas mujeres, eran "premios" a su pericia en la arena. Especialmente cuando salían completamente ilesas, como había sucedido ahora.

- Felicidades… - le dijo Lysia acercándose – Por fin has comprendido como son las cosas por aquí.

- Sí, ya lo entendí – le respondió ella mientras se desembarazaba de las canilleras y el armamento – pero ni por un segundo pienses que me voy a volver tan fría como tú.

- Ya te dije que como yo no hay nadie – le dijo la otra clavando sus ojos avellanados sobre los de ella – pero con que te mantengas viva y continúes emocionando al público, nos basta a todos.

Diciendo esto, la mujer se aseguró la larga trenza que generalmente coronaba su cabello suelto cuando combatía, y portando un escudo cuadrado y una pequeña hacha, salió a la arena. Era su turno.

…...

-¿Cómo es posible que usted haya permitido esto? – preguntaba Albert a la decana horas después del horrible incidente.

- ¿Y qué podía yo hacer? – respondió la mujer apesadumbrada – Él vino con una orden del ministerio ¿Cómo iba yo a negarme?

- ¡Diciendo no! Así de simple – exclamó Stear.

- ¡No sea insolente Cornwell! Mi cabeza iba a rodar si yo me oponía – respondió la señora.

- ¿Y entonces? – balbuceó Albert - ¿Qué hacemos entonces ahora?

- Nada – respondió la mujer – olvidarse del asunto y continuar con sus vidas y con su trabajo.

- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó el rubio sin dar crédito – Pero… ¿Se da cuenta lo que está diciendo? ¿¡Cómo diablos espera usted que luego de tantos meses nos vayamos a quedar tan tranquilos!? ¡Nos robaron nuestra investigación! ¿Es que no se da cuenta? Meses de trabajo; sacrificamos parte de nuestra vida, nuestro tiempo, hasta nuestros alumnos se vieron de alguna manera perjudicados con nuestras eventuales faltas… ¿Y lo invertido? ¿Y todo lo que la universidad invirtió en este proyecto.

- ¡Ay Andrew! – suspiró la mujer cayendo pesadamente en su silla – De eso, mejor ni me diga nada. No sé cómo voy a afrontar a la junta cuando me hagan exactamente la misma pregunta que usted.

- ¡Ah pues que le digan a Neil Leagan que reembolse todo! – exclamó Stear con un gesto airado.

- No es tan fácil jovencito, no es tan fácil. Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas por interno.

- Mire, yo no sé cómo funcionen las cosas "por interno" ¡Pero quiero de regreso a mi gladiadora! – exclamó Albert.

- ¿"Su" gladiadora, Andrew? ¿Se escucha lo que está diciendo?

- ¡Que nos la devuelvan! – exclamó él dando un manotazo en el escritorio de la mujer.

- ¡Profesor Andrew! – exclamó la mujer poniéndose de pie - ¡Ya estuvo bien de sus reclamos y de tanta impertinencia! No hay nada que podamos hacer, compréndalo. El Museo de Londres ha tomado posesión de los vestigios con el aval del Ministerio. Nos lo han quitado y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. No se asombre que dentro de nada el Museo está anunciando la exposición de la "Gladiadora de Londres" o cualquier otro nombre rimbombante que se le ocurra a él…

- Esto no puede ser legal – balbuceó Stear sacándose los lentes y pasándose una mano por el rostro - ¡No puede ser legal lo que ese cara dura nos ha hecho!

- Lo es Cornwell – respondió la mujer – créame revisé minuciosamente cada uno de los documentos que traían y todo estaba en el más perfecto orden… Muchachos vayan a casa – dijo ella ya más calmada – descansen, tómense un par de días y por el bien de todos, resígnense. Así es esto, no son los primeros y no serán los últimos a los que les ocurra una injusticia como esta. Créanme que los comprendo pero en realidad, todo esto ha sido legal y oficial. No hay nada más que hacer.

-¿Cómo pudo saber…? – preguntó Albert como al viento - ¿Cómo pudo saber él lo que teníamos?

- Vamos Albert – exclamó ella – usted sabe que desde el primer momento él supo que esto no era cualquier cosita; desde el primer momento él intentó hacerse con ese hallazgo pero ustedes fueron más rápidos. Más bien los tontos fuimos nosotros, debimos de saber que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- No decana – dijo Stear – aquí me huele a gato encerrado, esto no es normal. Si él hubiera querido quitarnos el hallazgo de Great Dover ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora? Él tiene influencias suficientes, si quería el hallazgo pudo habérnoslo quitado al día siguiente de que lo encontramos ¿Por qué esperar tanto?

- No lo sé Cornwell, quizá solo quiso asegurarse de que en verdad era algo de importancia.

- Sí, eso está muy bien- respondió el joven de gafas – pero ¿Cómo tener la certeza? Él vino aquí con un inventario Decana, él sabía qué teníamos, las cantidades y los departamentos en donde estaban. Los únicos que teníamos esa información éramos los estrictamente involucrados ¿Cómo supo él exactamente lo que venía a reclamar?

- ¡Información filtrada! – exclamó la mujer - ¡Les advertí que esto no se comentaba con absolutamente nadie caballeros!

- ¡Y no lo hicimos Decana! Se lo aseguro – exclamó Albert – pero lo que dice Stear tiene sentido y yo no había cabido en eso. Ellos vinieron sabiendo exactamente qué y dónde buscarlo.

- Alguien habló – dijo la mujer – alguien filtró información, alguien de ustedes mencionó algo, dio algún indicio ¡A alguien le contaron!

- ¡No decana! – insistió Albert – nosotros dos le aseguro que no fuimos, y Susanna y su asistente conocían muy bien la condición de secretismo.

- ¿Qué hay de su sobrino?

- ¡Jamás! – exclamó el rubio – Anthony es el muchacho más discreto que conozco y además es sumamente responsable, jamás habría dicho nada a nadie; lo conozco.

- Cornwell, no me lo tome a mal pero, a veces usted es muy hablador ¿No se le habrá escapado con alguna novia?

- ¡Ah Decana! – suspiró el muchacho – mire, no está usted para saberlo y le suplico que de aquí no salga, pero lo más cercano a una "novia" que yo he tenido en más de un año, ha sido su secretaria, Patricia O'Brien, y ni eso podría asegurárselo porque… no duró lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Y supongo que usted sabe que ella es sumamente discreta.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo la mujer resoplando, como que le había caído completamente de sorpresa la declaración del joven antropólogo – Tan discreta que ni siquiera había comunicado que su abuela estaba gravemente enferma.

- Yo sí lo sabía, me lo comentó hace tiempo pero no le dio mayor importancia cuando me lo dijo.

- Pues fíjese como no habrá sido de importante Cornwell – dijo la mujer – que Patricia tenía una semana que no venía a trabajar y, esta mañana cuando mandé a alguien a averiguar por su falta a ver si conseguíamos ya un reemplazo, me llegó con la novedad de que la señora ha fallecido.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron ambos profesores - ¿Falleció la abuela de Patty?

- Sí, anoche – respondió la mujer – y según me informaron la pobre muchacha está hecha pedazos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con pesar.

-Vean ¿Por qué no se olvidan de esto por un rato y le van a hacer compañía a Patricia? Lamento mucho que su relación no saliera bien Alistear – dijo la mujer – pero piense que quizá fue por todo lo que la pobre tenía encima. Vaya a verla, acompáñela. Estoy segura de que le hará bien a ambos. Y usted vaya con él Albert, que ella se sienta apoyada. Es buena chica, muy reservada y bastante rara últimamente, pero es muy buena muchacha. Se merece que sus amigos estén con ella.

- Me da mucha pena saber la desgracia de Patty, decana – dijo Albert – y por supuesto que iremos ¿verdad Stear? Iremos todos a acompañarla; pero no pida que me olvide de lo que nos han hecho hoy aquí. Nos han robado meses de nuestra vida y un arduo trabajo que nos ha costado a todos tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero ¡No crea que solo la universidad ha invertido, nosotros también! Y me cuesta creer que alguien de nuestro reducido círculo haya vendido nuestro esfuerzo; pero si fue así, créame que no voy a parar hasta averiguarlo.

- Pobres muchachos – suspiró la mujer cuando los jóvenes se hubieran retirado – y eso que aún no sabe que todo este entuerto tiene enfurecida a toda la junta directiva de la universidad… Dios no quiera, me temo que este incidente puede costarle hasta su carrera.

…...

Varios combates y muy bien logrados se llevaba en su haber el ludo de Tulio cuando ya estaban preparando todo para partir de Cartago.

Un largo camino les esperaba hacia Leptis Magna donde tendrían que enfrentarse de nuevo, así que pasar por el mercado era una obligación para el viaje.

Mientras Tulio hacía negocio con un comerciante de telas y pieles, ellas se asaban dentro de la carreta, esperando continuar el viaje.  
Estaba todas dentro, hasta Lysia quien normalmente iba a caballo, pero con el sol tan fuerte prefería ir a cubierto.

Podía vencer a los más fuertes hombres en la arena; pero ante las heridas que era capaz de infringir en su blanca piel el poderoso dios Helios, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para protegerse.

Kío observaba embelesada los artículos que un comerciante de géneros tenía en un tendido en el suelo.

Dos objetos plateados y que destellaban a la luz del sol costeño llamaban poderosamente su atención.

Abreasheen se dio cuenta de la insistencia de la curiosa mirad de la muchacha y al acercarse, averiguó por qué era.

-¡Tulio! – llamó ella al hombre que, sudando la gota gorda, regateaba con el pañero - ¡Tulio, ven!

- ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? – exclamó él, abanicándose afanosamente.

-Ya sé lo que quiero de premio- dijo ella.

- ¿Y en este momento se te ocurre…?

- Es que apenas vengo a saber lo que quiero… además tú dijiste…

- ¡Sí, sí! A ver ¿Qué será? –por toda respuesta la mujer señaló aquellos objetos plateados que brillaban al sol.

- ¿Esto? – preguntó él incrédulo – Podrías tener cualquier otra cosa; un vestido bonito, alguna joya… ¿Quieres esto?

- ¿Para qué quiero yo un vestido? ¿A dónde lo voy a lucir; aquí encerrada en la carreta? – dijo ella irónicamente dándole una mirada a Lysia que llevaba un bonito largo peplo de algodón violeta con cantos amarillos - Cuando necesitamos vestirnos bien tú nos lo das todo, y las joyas no me sirven de nada. En cambio lo que te estoy pidiendo yo sé para qué lo quiero. Tú dijiste "lo que yo quisiera" y eso es lo que quiero.

- Bueno, bueno; está bien… Hombre, dime el precio de estos… ¿¡Cuánto!? – exclamó él cuando el hombre le dijo el costo - ¿Me has visto la cara de tonto? ¡Tanto por un par de espejos!

- Disculpe mi señor – dijo el humilde extranjero con una reverencia tomando los espejos entre sus manos – estos no son cualquier tipo de espejo ¡Vea usted el labrado! Hecho por verdaderos artistas de oriente, además no son de estaño como los que todo el mundo tiene; son de auténtico cristal de arena ¡Vea, mírese en ellos! ¿Verdad que nunca había visto su imagen tan clara?

Regatearon un poco pero al final, a regañadientes, Tulio pagó el precio que el hombre pedía. Cuando los tuvo se los entregó a la rubia.

- Ten tu capricho ¡Mujer tenías que ser! Pudiendo tener cualquier otra cosa…

- Te lo agradezco Tulio – dijo ella con una sonrisa – pero es que no son para mí. Ten Kío, son para ti.

La joven los recibió sonriendo emocionada mientras se miraba embelesada en ellos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto pagué para que se los des a ella? – exclamó el hombre - ¡bah, qué desperdicio! ¡Espejos para una niña tan fea!

- ¡Ay Tulio, tú no eres precisamente Adonis, eh! – exclamó Lysia al verlo irse; el hombre volteó una vez contrariado haciéndole un gesto, mientras se iba a seguir con sus negocios.

Kío miró a las mujeres con tristeza.

- No le hagas caso – le dijo Syria – por supuesto que no eres fea ¡Mírate! ¿Ves, que no eres fea? Además, dicen que el cristal de arena se parte en dos cuando refleja algo feo.

Kío sonrió mirándose en los espejos, y luego hizo unas señas, claramente contrariada.

- Tienes razón – dijo Syria soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Albreasheen.

- Dice que no se mire Tulio en ellos porque los romperá en mil pedazos.

Las mujeres rompieron en carcajadas con la ocurrencia de la jovencita, hasta Lysia, apoyada en el rincón más fresco de la carreta, reía suavemente de buena gana.

De pronto la carreta comenzaba a moverse, las mujeres suspiraron aliviadas.

-¡Por fin nos vamos! – gritó Lysia contrariada – sentía que estaba derritiéndome.

- No te alegres de más – exclamó él acercándose con su caballo – vamos hacia el otro mercado. Me informan que el dueño de un ludo ha muerto hace dos días mientras dormía, el gobierno está vendiendo a sus gladiadores y voy a ver si puedo conseguir algún buen ejemplar.

- ¿Nos vas a comprar hombres, Tulio? ¡ya era hora! – bromeó Syria con una risa.

- Syria, compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad, mujer – dijo él elevando una ceja - es un ludo mixto así que si todo va bien, hagan espacio porque hoy mismo tienen una o dos compañeras nuevas.

Al llegar al mercado, en efecto vieron cómo unos hombres y mujeres encadenados eran vendidos en subasta pública.

Tulio bajó de la carreta a Syria, para que con su ojo experto le ayudara a elegir.

Ella le señaló a una mujer de largo cabello castaño y piel bastante oscura que tenía buena estatura.

Según averiguara Tulio, la mujer llevaba ya 3 años en la arena y daba muy buenos resultados.

La desataron y Syria la probó un poco. Manejaba bien la espada y se movía muy bien; tenia brazos largos y piernas fuertes. Su nombre era Shanti y no fue barata.

Albreasheen vio entre las mujeres de venta unos ojos azules que le llamaron fuertemente la atención ¡Era ella! La mujer con la que había tenido su primer encuentro.

- ¡Syria! – le llamó en un susurro, ella se acercó con cuidado – Syria, dile a Tulio que compre a esa, a la del cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

- ¿Esa? – preguntó Syria - ¿Por qué te llama la atención?

- Es la mujer con la que me enfrenté por primera vez.

- ¿Ah sí? … pero Albreasheen, la venciste en tu primer combate – dijo ella no muy convencida.

¡Pero por pura suerte bien lo sabes!

- No sé, una gladiadora que se deja vencer por una novata no debe ser buena compra ¡Debería estar muerta!

- Pero Syria, date cuenta ¡Si la mujer no fuera buena no estaría hoy aquí poco más de un año después! Yo lo estoy, y soy buena ¿o no? – la mujer se quedó pensativa un momento y luego tocándole el hombro a Tulio, le sugirió a la mujer.

Llevaba poco tiempo en la arena, más o menos un año, pero parece que era bastante buena.

Syria la probó no muy convencida, pero efectivamente como Albreasheen sugiriera, la mujer se había vuelto muy buena.

Syria estaba muy sorprendida de la agilidad y la fuerza de la mujer, cuando le dijo a Tulio que les serviría muy bien.

Tulio pagó muy buen dinero por ella, su nombre era Nut.

Al subirlas a la carreta Lysia suspiro mientras, con gesto hastiado miraba hacia el camino que se iba desolando.

- Tú eres la Celta – dijo de pronto la mujer egipcia

¿Me recuerdas? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

Es muy difícil olvidar a la persona que tuvo mi vida en sus manos y decidió perdonármela; además, fuiste mi primer encuentro con la muerte, imposible olvidarme de ti. Te conocí el día que más miedo he sentido en mi vida…. Te estoy muy agradecida – respondió la mujer bajando levemente la cabeza – Mi nombre es Nut, cuenta desde hoy con mi amistad sincera.

-o-


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVII**

Durante el camino a Leptis Magna, las mujeres tuvieron tiempo de conocerse.

Shanti hablaba con acento y a veces no comprendía lo que le decían, Lysia opinaba que hacía como que no entendía para no obedecer cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Al parecer se había acostumbrado al ludo mixto y a veces miraba de más a los esclavos abisinios. Si no se enrumbaba podía dar problemas, pero Syria sabía que si no obedecía con consejos, Tulio tenía sus métodos.

Por otro lado, era excelente con casi todas las armas, mientras cada una de ellas se especializaba en uno o dos tipos de combate, Shanti parecía dominarlos todos.

Eso le iba a gustar a Tulio. Ya lo veían obligándolas a perfeccionarse en todo a las demás.

Nut era mucho más dócil, pero también muy inteligente.

Tenía un modo de caminar elegante y estilizado y un hablar delicado; sus movimientos eran finos y pausados; era alejandrina, por lo cual a Syria se le ocurrió que quizá no siempre había sido esclava, ya que Alejandría era una ciudad muy rica en cultura y educación.

Sabía leer en vernáculo, lo que ya era mucho decir de cualquier esclava y su fuerte era las dos espadas cortas.

Llegaron a Leptis Magna con algo de retraso, a causa de la enfermedad de Albreasheen, pero les recibieron bien.

Les esperaban, el público se había sentido desanimado cuando las famosas Lysia y la Celta no se presentaron a gladiar el primer día, pero ya venía la reposición.

Shanti y Nut pudieron dar gala de sus habilidades en la arena misma.

Shanti era veloz y poderosa, atacaba de frente y de manera contundente.

Nut era sigilosa y astuta, tenía técnica sabía aplicar los supuestos fuertes del oponente a su propio favor.

Ninguna de las dos tenía reparo en cumplir con el veredicto mortal cuando les tocaba.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Albreasheen, ella puso todo de sí para poder cumplir como ellas.

Aún se sentía vacilante, y no podía evitar cerrar los ojos cuando terminaba al oponente, a menos que este se lo buscara neciamente como había la última vez, entonces sí no le daba ni pena.

A veces en la noche soñaba con la mirada oscura de su primera muerte en la memoria, y al abrir los ojos, aun le parecía que podía verlo, ahí a lado de ella, con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras ella veía como se apagaba la vida en ellos.

Otras veces, la mirada que poblaba sus sueños era la de su familia; sus hijos, su esposo; su gente.

Se soñaba en los fuertes brazo de su marido, en la verde campiña donde ambos tenían su hogar; se veía mirándose en sus ojos celestes como el cielo de Alba.

Algunas veces en cambio, soñaba con él; con el joven gobernador de Mauritania Cesariense. Soñaba con sus ojos azul profundo, con sus besos, con sus manos sobre su rostro y sus palabras suaves…

A veces la invadía la desesperanza, de no saber si algún día sería en verdad libre.

El tiempo pasaba y seguía pasando y ella no sabía cuándo Tulio a dejaría ir.  
Cierto que estaban muy lejos de su hogar, pero a veces pensaba que en realidad jamás volvería a verlos.

Cuando eso pasaba, soñaba con Terius, soñaba que estaba entre sus brazos después de haberse entregado a él, que le pedía que la comprara para así poder ser suya para siempre.

Pero cuando despertaba, lo hacía con la completa seguridad de que ella jamás haría tal cosa. Jamás seria de un hombre como un objeto o un animal.

Si había compartido la cama con él había sido, más que porque se lo ordenara, porque ella misma había querido estar ahí. Sí, ella había querido.

Pero jamás sería de un hombre solo porque hubiera pagado por ella.

Había nacido libre y tenía que volver a serlo.

Aparte del deseo vehemente de volver a su familia; esa era otra fuerte razón para darlo todo en la arena ¡matar si era ya necesario! Pero se había prometido a sí misma que no moriría ahí ¡No moriría como una esclava!

Porque ella había nacido libre, y por los dioses que moriría libre también.

Estuvieron en Leptis Magna casi dos meses, Tulio ganó muchísimo dinero pues no había perdido ni un solo combate ¡Ni siquiera en justas! Todo había sido triunfo.

Así, las ganancias, tanto de pagos por combate de parte de la ciudad, como los pagos por apuestas, habían entrado íntegros a sus bolsillos.

¡Ofreció a sus mujeres lo que ellas quisieran!

Mujeres al fin y al cabo; pedidos como jabones, aceites aromáticos, ungüentos, hierbas diversas, ropa, calzado; no se hicieron esperar.

Kío que como siempre hacía un extraño e interesante espectáculo de sus triunfos, solamente pedía comida. Los manjares más raros y exquisitos que se le pudieran ocurrir.

Y Shanti, que había salido más que victoriosa en todos los combates sin siquiera un rasguño, lo que pidió fue un hombre; pero le fue negado por dos razones fundamentales: 1- Tulio le dijo que si quería un hombre ahí estaba él, y la muy atrevida osó reírse; y 2- Ya habían tenido problemas antes con gladiadoras embarazadas…

Syria recordaba que no era una cosa nada agradable; mujeres sin conocimiento de preñez en la arena siempre terminaba en desgracia.

Los bebés que nacían eran obviamente separados porque en un ludo de combate no caben criaturas, y eso era otra cosa muy triste de ver; algunas perdían la voluntad luego de ser separadas de sus hijos, y entraban a la arena expresamente a morir.

Le había tocado ver demasiados casos que no dejaban de ser dolorosos, y había uno en especial que ella nunca podría olvidar.

En fin, que se perdía demasiado y no sólo en metálico; el solo recuerdo sin ahondar en ello cambiaba completamente el ambiente del grupo.

El viaje continuaba siempre por la franja costera de esa parte del imperio.

Era grato parar por las tardes a comer cerca del mar, a dejar que los caballos descansaran.

Todo iba sin novedad, hasta que una madrugada encontraron a Shanti haciendo de las suyas con uno de los esclavos.

No es que fuera del todo grave, pero Tulio no podía correr riesgos por la desobediencia de la mujer.

Era hermosa y muy competente, pero de vientre ávido y él no quería problemas.

En Cyrenaica decidió venderla a un ludo no itinerante.

Aquello tuvo un triste desenlace, pues solo un par de semanas después de haberla vendido, su nuevo dueño la sacó a la arena justo a enfrentarse con el ludo de Tulio; su oponente fue Lysia; y por muy fuerte y hábil que fuera la mujer, la convicción de la griega por ganar un combate es superior a cualquier cosa.

Al poco rato, la hermosa Shanti yacía con el pecho abierto en canal desangrándose en la arena, eso sí, no sin antes haberle dado una buena contienda a Lysia.

Hasta a Tulio le supo mal esa victoria, nunca lo dijo pero se sintió un poco culpable. La pobre mujer sólo quería divertirse un rato ¿Y acaso no es eso lo que quieren todos de vez en cuando?

Deidió que la próxima vez que una de sus piezas hiciera una petición como era, se la otorgaría. Total, si la vida es tan corta, y en su negocio ¡más todavía!

Los juegos el Cyrenaica fueron igual de largos que en Leptis Magna, cuando tenían que coger camino de nuevo ya todos se habían acostumbrado al suelo fijo.

Pero así era el negocio de Tulio; recorrer el imperio brindando entretenimiento para el pueblo.

- ¿¡Vamos a Alejandría!? - preguntó Lysia en una exclamación cuando se fijó del camino que tomaban - ¡Tulio! ¿Vamos a Alejandría?

- Lysia… ¡Cálmate! - dijo Syria al verla ponerse inquieta.

- ¡Tú no me digas lo que tengo que hacer! – exclamó ella.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa mujer!? – exclamó Tulio desde su caballo- ¿Vas a comenzar? ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!-

- Tú me prometiste hace 6 años la última vez que vinimos…

- Sí, sí; ya sé…- le cortó él – pero veremos Lysia, ya veremos. No es tan fácil el asunto.

- ¡Pero lo prometiste! – exclamó ella casi al borde del llanto.

- ¡Syria! ¿¡Estás pintada o qué!? – dijo él alejando su caballo de la carreta – que no se ponga "creativa", mira que te hago responsable.

- Sí Tulio… - respondió la mujer – Lysia, modérate, déjalo ya.

- ¡Syria él lo prometió! ¡Tú sabes que él lo prometió…!

- ¡Si Lysia, sí!… Después que nos instalemos hablaremos de eso, no te preocupes. Pero ponerte así solo va a empeorar las cosas, tú sabes cómo es él.

- No lo va a cumplir ¿cierto? Será igual que la última vez…

- Lysia, venimos a Alejandría a combatir, cualquier otra cosa… tiene que esperar.

- ¡Yo no puedo esperar más Syria han sido años tú lo sabes…! – gimió la pelirroja colocando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡No te desesperes, mujer! – la regañó Syriasuavemente – Si lo haces vas a desmoralizarte y no puedes salir así a la arena ¡Te matarían! Y eso sería peor. Debes conservar la calma. Ya luego veremos… estaremos en Alejandría casi 3 meses, si has esperado 6 años puedes esperar 3 meses.

Lysia volteó su rostro hacia los barrotes de la carreta; sí, había esperado mucho tiempo, podía esperar un poco más. Solo esperaba ella que Tulio cumpliera y no fuera como la última vez.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Albreasheen en un susurro a Syria.

-Nada… - respondió la mujer sin mirarla – no le gusta Alejandría, eso es todo.

Entrar a Alejandría, la ciudad más grande de Egipto; era entrar a otro mundo.  
Desde la misma entrada era distinta a cualquier otro lugar en el que Albreasheen hubiera estado en todo este tiempo.  
Los monumentos, las calles, los templos, la misma gente. Todo era impresionante y hermoso.

Tulio había mencionado que no había lugar como Alejandría, que se podría comparar únicamente con la misma Roma. Ella no conocía Roma y posiblemente no la conocería jamás; pero si se parecía al menos un poco a Alejandría, tendría que ser un lugar en realidad maravilloso.

El anfiteatro de Alejandría no era muy grande, pero no dejaba de albergar a 10.000 personas.

El podio principal era enorme en comparación a los de otros lugares. Ahí no solo se apostaba el gobernador y su familia, también personas del senado, maestros ilustres, sacerdotes de diferentes templos y personas importantes.

La gente del graderío era diferente. Si bien seguía habiendo las personas que se notaba su pobreza extrema, y que varias veces habían hecho pensar a Albreasheen, iban solamente para recoger las hogazas de pan que a veces se les arrojaba; también había personas de vestir sumamente elegante; y era como si el redondel de los graderíos estuviera delimitado: un sector para los ricos y otro para los pobres.

Los combates en esta arena eran realmente cruentos, y los animales estaban a la orden.

Salieron dos gladiadores muy grandes que comenzaron a enfrentarse ante los vítores de la gente presente.

Luego, de la nada, se abrió una trampilla en el suelo y apareció un león que casi le logra coger a uno de ellos por la espalda.

Luego de pronto se abrió otra de donde apareció un tigre aún más grande que el que había enfrentado ella.

Y Luego de una tercera, apareció un felino similar, pero completamente negro aún más furioso que los otros dos.

Si para Albreasheen, esos animales ya eran raros, el negro le apreció absolutamente de pesadilla. Negro y de movimientos desesperados, con esos ojos amarillos intensos que relumbraban furiosos entre su negrura. A ella le pareció un ser salido del mismo infierno.

Nunca les soltaron las cadenas a ninguno de los tres, pero la arena se reducía considerablemente para el combate, haciendo que cualquier movimiento fuera peligroso con esos tres enormes felinos acechando.

Al final, ninguno salió victorioso.

La primera en salir a la arena fue Nut, con un africano de considerable estatura.

Se les entregaron unas armas que ella aún no había visto, unas especies de lanzas cortas que tenían punta larga en ambos extremos, y solo en medio de ellas, el madero para poder asirlas.

- ¡Nut! – exclamó Tulio antes de que ella saliera a la arena – Este es tu hogar y la gente que está mirándote lo sabe ¡Lúcete! Hazme sentir que comprarte valió la pena.

La mujer simplemente hizo un respetuoso movimiento de cabeza y salió a la arena.

Eso fue un espectáculo; el africano era fuerte y ágil. Más de una vez logró hacerla caer o eso parecía, pero justo cuando iba a arremeterla, la mujer de un salto se levantaba atacando con fuerza.

Al final, con movimientos delicados más parecidos a una danza que a un combate, la mujer egipcia golpeó a su oponente en el estómago dejándolo casi sin aire y ambas lanzas se clavaron en su cuerpo.

El pueblo entero pedía la muerte con la seña característica. Ella ni siquiera esperó que fuera el gobernador quien lo ordenara.

Con una de las lanzas que el mismo hombre llevara, perforó la garganta del hombre dejándolo inmóvil en la arena.

EL grito de euforia fue general y las hojas de laurel cayendo no se hicieron esperar.

El siguiente combate fue de Syria.

- Este es fácil… - y otras cosas sobre su oponente le decía Tulio como al descuido mientras él mismo le ataba el peto desde la espalda - no te va a costar trabajo, es de los que te gustan. Terminarás rápido.

Cuando salieron a la arena, un nórdico que tranquilamente podría tener más de dos metros encima le salió al encuentro.

El tipo al verla se rió de ella relamiéndose.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y rió también "_Sí… será fácil."_ Murmuró para sí misma al tiempo que empuñaba su espada y daba el primer mandoble.

A los quince minutos exactos, caía la gran mole con estrépito, haciendo sonar todas las piezas de metal que llevaba encima y elevando una gran nube de polvo.

Fue como derribar un enorme árbol; y la gente vitoreaba encantada.

El siguiente combate fue de Lysia, con otra mujer de tierras desconocidas. Las hicieron representar un combate entre centuriones romanos, vestidas a la usanza con petos y cascos… Buena estaba ella para andar de actriz con todo lo que tenía dentro de la cabeza.

Cuando Tulio le quiso dar un escudo redondo igual al de la oponente, ella lo rechazó y empuñó otra espada igual a la que ya tenía.

La mujer defendía su vida con el escudo redondo mientras con la espada atacaba, Lysia golpeaba por igual con ambas armas haciéndola retroceder.

Cuando una de las armas de la pelirroja la hirió en un muslo, la mujer comenzó a perder la paciencia.

Luego le sangró un brazo, después la cintura, luego una de las espadas de Lysia le impactó sobre el casco y ahí fue cuando la mujer se enfureció y se arrojó a ella sin ver ya nada delante.

De un salto Lysia se arrojó a ella golpeando con ambas espadas que se clavaron profundamente en sus hombros cortando piel, músculo y hasta huesos. Sólo las orillas del peto de la mujer detuvieron la trayectoria de las armas.

La contrincante cayó en la arena gritando y retorciéndose de dolor sin poder levantarse.

El gobernador dio la orden esperada y de un momento al otro, los gritos de la mujer cesaron. La gente pidió el casco de la vencida.

Cuando Lysia le retiró el casco, se quedó impávida mirándola y la sangre se le fue a los pies.  
Una cascada de abundante y lacio cabello rojo fuego se esparció sobre la arena mezclándose con la sangre que rápidamente se volvía charco.

Se quedó ahí, con el casco entre las manos mirando el cadáver a sus pies; de pronto tuvo una sensación horrible que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, la sensación de que el rostro que yacía sin vida y perdiendo color rápidamente mirando hacia la nada, era el suyo.

Los gritos de la gente la sacaron de aquella terrible ensoñación y ella, justo como si despertara de un sueño, sintió el pecho agitado y como las lágrimas se agolparon a sus ojos.

Pero giró hacia la concurrencia levantando el casco de la vencida mientras el público ovacionaba aplaudiendo y pateando el suelo haciendo que toda la estructura temblara hasta los cimientos.

Se volteó una vez más a mirar a la caída aún con la sensación de que la muerta era ella misma; se agachó, como nunca, a colocar el casco junto a ella; cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Del escote podría decirse, se desprendía lo que parecía ser una parte de la armadura, la tomó en su mano y se sorprendió al ver un arma que ella nunca había visto. Parecía ser una daga de hoja muy pequeña, que parecía ser diseñada justamente para portar entre los pechos de una mujer. Se la guardó disimuladamente entre las ropas y salió de la arena.

…...

El funeral de la abuela de Patricia O`Brien fue hermoso.  
La señora tenía mucha gente que la quería y no todos eran precisamente familia.

Mucha gente tanto joven como mayor, familiares y no; pasaban ante los presentes a hablar sus experiencias con quien, al parecer mientras viviera, había sido una persona llena de humanidad y cariño para con todos los que le rodeaban.

Al final del servicio fúnebre cuando el nicho con las cenizas de la mujer reposaba entre las manos de su única nieta, ellos se acercaron a dar su pésame y el cariñoso abrazo. Hasta Anthony estuvo, la única que no asistió había sido Karen.

Stear se acercó a abrazarla y ella se aferró a él como si no quisiera soltarlo.

- Patty ¡Mi Patty! No sabes cómo lamento tu pérdida – dijo abrazándola con cariño.

- ¡Stear! Gracias por venir.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No me había portado muy bien contigo, lo siento.- dijo, bajando la mirada.

- No seas boba Patty, me hubiera gustado poder estar contigo en todo esto, no debiste pasarlo sola.

- Ya no importa… ¡Te extraño tanto!

- ¡Y yo a ti! Pero ahora comprendo todo lo que sucedía, estabas pasando por esto y yo no logré comprenderlo… Perdóname por favor.

- No Stear, eres tú quien debe perdonarme a mí.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ya no importa Stear.

- La decana dice que te puedes tomar el tiempo que necesites antes de volver al trabajo.

- Y lo haré, necesito unos días; pero volveré pronto.

- No estés sola, por favor déjame estar contigo. Cuando estés lista llámame, yo vendrá cuando sea que lo necesites. Quédate tranquila.

- Si supieras lo tranquila que estoy ahora Stear… mi abuela murió pero a pesar de eso yo siento una gran tranquilidad. Hice lo que ella hubiera deseado.

- No comprendo…

- No importa – dijo ella sonriéndole - ya no importa. Gracias por venir.

- ¡Llámame por favor!

- Lo haré… ¡Stear! – lo llamó cuando ya él se retiraba.

Cuando él se acercó, ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Patty… - murmuró él, tomándola de la cintura y afianzando delicadamente ese beso.

Se fue con un sentimiento de felicidad invadiéndolo.

- Patty no lo había olvidado, y él, sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera, siempre había estado esperando que ella volviera.

En el auto de camino a la universidad, los varones hablaban de lo que había sucedido hace unos días; "el robo" lo llamaban ellos, a pesar de que todo había sido completamente legal así era como lo sentían, como si les hubieran robado.

Y es que Leagan se había valido de una especie de "patente de corso"; definitivamente les había robado, pero con autorización superior para hacerlo.

¡Eso los enfurecía aún más!

Albert comentaba la sospecha de que alguien les había traicionado, alguien supo lo que estaban haciendo y les había vendido ¡Eso era seguro!

Susanna guardaba silencio, sin que nadie lo supiera ella sentía que esas acusaciones eran para sí.

Stear estaba en su oficina de maestro en la planta alta de la universidad cuando tocaron a su puerta.

- Pase…- dijo él.

- ¿Alistear?

- ¡Susanna! – exclamó él - ¡Qué milagro! Tú jamás sales del sótano.

- Sí lo sé, qué puedo hacer mi trabajo está allá…

- Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Quiero hablar contigo de algo…

- Sí claro – respondió él sin mirarla mientras revisaba las tareas de unos estudiantes.

- Es acerca de lo que pasó el otro día, con la gente del museo.

- ¿Te refieres a "el robo"?

- Sí, me refiero a eso… - Susanna no sabía ni cómo empezar.

- Al notar su prolongado silencio, Stear levanto la vista mirándola por encima de sus gafas.  
La mujer estaba de pie cerca de la puerta con la mirada perdida y estrujándose la manos.

- Susanna… ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh?

- Que si estás bien… pareces dispersa. Ven siéntate ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

- Alistear yo… - balbuceó ella mientras tomaba asiento – Yo creo que sé quién cómo es que Leagan se enteró de todo.

- Ah eso es fácil Susy – dijo él- tal como dijo Albert, alguien se lo contó.

- Sí, alguien se lo dijo – murmuró Susanna – y… y creo que fui yo.

Stear abandonó los papeles que tenía entre sus manos y se retiró los lentes.

-¿Qué…?

- Alistear… yo quiero contarte algo, que nadie en esta universidad sabe. Vas a ser el primero que lo sepa.

- Susanna… estás asustándome.

- No más de lo que lo estoy yo, te lo prometo… ¡Por dios necesito un trago! – dijo ella pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Stear se levantó y abriendo un gabinete sacó una botella de escocés.

- Seguro que yo también voy a necesitar uno – dijo sirviendo dos vasos.

Cuando le dio el suyo a Susanna, ella se lo bebió de un solo trago arrugando la cara.

Stear nada más la miró y probó el suyo.

-Ok Susanna, te escucho.

- Ok… mira, 6 años antes, yo había terminado la carrera hace poco, no me gradué jovencita como ustedes…

- Sí, lo sé. Este era tu primer trabajo.

- Mmmm… no, realmente no, yo ya había estado en otro lugar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que aquí.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí… bueno, yo no entré a la universidad pronto porque desde chica me entró curiosidad por las tablas, fui actriz un tiempo… no era muy buena, entonces decidí ir a la universidad; como tuve muy buenas notas, me pidieron de planta en el lugar donde hice mis prácticas, y me quedé ahí.

- La primera sorpresa que me das es saber que has sido actriz… - dijo él rellenando los vasos.

-No era muy buena… - repitió ella cogiendo el vaso.

- Ya; y déjame adivinar, las prácticas las hiciste en el museo de Londres ¿no?

- Ahí mismo… -dijo ella asintiendo.

- Ya Leagan era el director.

- Recién había tomado el cargo, con él firmé mi contrato…

- Continua por favor – suspiró él – sospecho que se va aponer interesante.

- ¡Alistear, yo te juro que no soy una traidora! – exclamó ella con la respiración agitada – No los he vendido ¡Yo sería incapaz!

- Ya, pero ¿Qué pasó Susanna? Viniste aquí a contarme algo, dijiste que "creías" haber sido tú quien le dijo a Leagan lo que teníamos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Ok… ¿Recuerdas que no podía restaurar la espada porque no tenía el instrumento?

- Sí, dijiste que se lo habías comprado a unos colegas.

- Mentí… - Stear se la quedó mirando – en realidad, se lo pedí a Neil… ¡a Leagan! Él me llamó una tarde, para saludarme según él ¡Yo no sabía que ustedes habían tenido un problema con él la mañana del hallazgo! Si lo hubiera sabido habría atado cabos y ni le hubiera respondido la llamada. Pero fue amable y se me ocurrió pedirle el favor.

- ¿Neil Leagan te compró un aparato tan caro y no se te ocurrió que quisiera algo a cambio?

- ¡Ay Stear por supuesto que se me ocurrió! Pero yo pensé que lo quería era… pues… ¡Sexo!-

Stear se la quedó mirando de nuevo

- ¿¡Lo hiciste!?

- ¡Alistear!

- ¡Susanna no sé!- exclamó él poniéndose de pie – Si te acostaste con él en medio de todo este problema no sabes lo mal que se verá. ¿Lo hiciste?

- ¡No! – exclamó ella No, no me acosté con Neil… él quería pero le di un golpe. Mi intención siempre fue pagar por el instrumento… ¡En efectivo Alistear! Y lo hice, le dejé un cheque por la cantidad y me fui.

- Bien… -suspiró él - ¿Entonces por qué dices "creer" que tú le dijiste algo?

- Neil comenzó a hacer preguntas… sus preguntas no eran concretas y mis respuestas tampoco lo fueron. Me preguntó si aquello tan importante en lo que yo estaba trabajando tenía que ver con lo que ustedes habían encontrado en Great Dover, y le dije que sí. Luego me preguntó concretamente qué cosa era pero eso no se lo respondí ¡Te lo juro Stear! Pero creo que con ese "sí" que le di, pudo haber sido más que suficiente.

- Podría ser, pero no sé. - dijo él bebiendo de su vaso.

- Bueno… quizá pude haber mencionado que su hallazgo cambiaría la historia como la conocemos ¿Crees que eso podría ser…?

Stear se puso de pie pasándose la mano por el cabello.

- Pues, a cualquiera que le digas algo como es, ya lo dejas interesado; más a él. Eso pudo ser lo que lo orilló a buscar una manera de saber lo que hacíamos. Ciertamente eso le dio la pauta pero sigue siendo algo más grande.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El vino con un inventario Susanna, él sabía cada cosa que estaba buscando y en qué departamento estaba. Hasta sabía del busto de masilla que había hecho Archie, cuando eso fue "top secret" entre la decana y nosotros, nadie más lo sabía. Pero él sí… esto sigue siendo de alguien de adentro.

- Bueno… entonces ¿puedo quedarme tranquila?

- Puedes… pero creo que te sentirás mejor cuando hables de esto con Albert.

- ¡No!... - exclamó Susanna – No Alistear no se lo pienso decir. Se va a enfadar y no quiero…

- Susanna tienes que. Si él se entera por otro lado será peor.

- Pero si nadie lo sabe, sólo tú y yo; y tú no se lo vas a decir ¿Verdad? Por favor Alistear, no se lo vayas a decir.

Yo no se lo diré Susanna – respondió él – porque te corresponde a ti, pero acepta un consejo: díselo ahora.

¡No puedo! … me va a odiar.

- Es tú decisión… pero si se llega a saber por otras bocas, será peor, en especial si se sabe de tu relación con él.

- ¡Que no me acosté con Neil! – exclamó Susanna volteándose a mirarlo.

- Ahora no – respondió él - pero lo llamas "Neil". - Susanna volteó el rostro avergonzada.

- A ti te llamo Alistear…- balbuceó ella.

- Ya, pero mis amigos, y otras "relaciones" con mayor nivel de confianza, me llaman Stear, y además yo no soy tu jefe. Y él no era cualquier jefe ¡Es el director del Museo! Es como si de pronto yo comenzara a llamar a la decana… ¿Cómo es que se llama? Bah olvídalo, de todas maneras me da escalofríos solo pensarlo- dijo apurando su bebida – En fin; aparte llegaste aquí aplicando como primera vez, tus recomendaciones eran de maestros de tu carrera, el museo ni figuraba. No querías que se supiera que habías trabajado ahí, no querías que nadie hablara con Leagan ¿O me equivoco?

- Fue hace años… - dijo ella en un susurro – cuando entré al museo, él comenzó seguirme, a galantearme. Todo el mundo se daba cuenta.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó el joven colocándose en cuclillas junto a ella.

- A ver, yo era joven, y boba. Neil es un cretino, pero no se puede negar que es sumamente atractivo; es elegante, culto, inteligente, rico. Sabe cómo llegar a una chica; y seamos sinceros Alistear, yo no soy ninguna santa, cuando me gusta un hombre y tengo sentimientos por él… no me hago de rogar precisamente.

- Bien, así fueran todas, no que lo tienen a uno haciendo antesala años; y al final muchas se dan hasta el lujo de decir que no ¡Insensibles…! - exclamó él tomándole una mano haciéndola reír - ¿Te hizo daño?

- A veces pienso que me lo hice yo sola – respondió ella – Verás, yo pensé que éramos novios; luego me enteré que no solo no era así, sino que yo no era exclusiva, habían varias. Cuando se lo reclamé se rió en mi cara, me hizo sentir mínima; me sentí como una cualquiera. En el museo todos se enteraron, me volví la comidilla de los pasillos, el chisme de las oficinas. Simplemente un día no volví más. Ni siquiera renuncié, o dí un preaviso. Simplemente dejé de ir.

- Susanna, eso pudo haber destruido tu carrera.

- Lo sé, pero en ese momento me sentía tan destruida por dentro que eso no me importó, no podía seguir en ese lugar Alistear. De él no se hablaba, era como si todo se le disculpara por ser el jefe o por ser hombre… las mujeres siempre tenemos la culpa. Sentía tanta vergüenza; no pude volver.

- Por eso estuviste sin volver a la rama tanto tiempo.

- Sí, el profesor que me recomendó aquí fue el que me insistió en volver y me dijo que en Oxford me iría bien, y no se equivocó. Eres el primero al que le cuento esto.

- Entonces deberías comenzar a llamarme solo "Stear" más seguido. – dijo él dándole un beso en la mano y haciéndola reír.

- No se lo cuentes a Albert – rogó ella – Me daría mucha vergüenza que él supiera esto.

- Jamás lo haría! Además, eso es algo que te corresponde a ti y a nadie más. Es por eso que se lo vas a contar todo, y será ahora antes de que pase más tiempo o será peor.

- ¡No puedo!

- ¡Pero Susanna…!

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! Por favor no me insistas que no sale de mí, por favor.

- Como quieras – suspiró él al final – pero Susanna, si esto se sabe, te va a ir muy mal. No olvides que te lo estoy diciendo.

-o-


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Los meses en Alejandría se pasaron volando; las festividades iban viento en popa y el tiempo en la arena alejandrina había sido bestial.

Su tiempo en la ciudad se terminaba y cada día las mujeres podían ver a Lysia más inquieta y malhumorada.

A veces la veían cerca de Tulio hablándole en susurros y en actitud suplicante, pero él siempre terminaba apartándola de sí a los gritos.

Syria miraba de lejos las extrañas discusiones de aquella pareja sin decir ni una palabra, pero Albreasheen que había llegado a conocerla muy bien, sabía que la mirada furiosa de su amiga significaba que Lysia tenía razón en pedir lo que sea que estuviera pidiendo y Tulio estaba actuando mal.

Ya varias veces Albreasheen la había escuchado llorar mientras se bañaba; pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, Lysia no dejaba a nadie acercarse, ni siquiera Kío lo estaba pasando bien, pues el malhumor de Lysia en esos días la había alcanzado hasta a ella; pero la jovencita seguía fiel a ella.

La única que podía acudir a Lysia, fuera para moderarla o para consolarla, era Syria.

La última vez, ya harto de sus reclamos, la había sacado de su propia habitación a los jalones yendo él mismo en paños menores y ella con el pecho descubierto; la arrojó en medio del patio y con un látigo comenzó a golpearla mientras le gritaba lo harto que estaba de ella, lo cansado que lo tenía con sus caprichos y todas sus demandas, mientras ella de rodillas encorvaba el cuerpo soportando el castigo enterrando el rostro en los muslos.

Albreasheen, indignada por ese castigo fue hasta él intentando detenerlo, pero el hombre furioso la golpeó con el mango del látigo en la cabeza cayendo ella junto a la otra mientras él les decía a ambas que estaba cansado de las dos y que las vendería ahora mismo porque no las soportaba más.

Sólo Syria pudo hacerlo entrar en razón, comprometiendo nuevamente su propia integridad por la de ellas.

Ella sería quien pagara por sus errores, ella sería quien recibiera sus castigos si llegaban a merecerlos. Ella sería la vendida si otra vez pasaba algo así, pero que no las lastimara más.

-¡Piensa que aún nos quedan un par de días en la ciudad! Si las desmoralizas ¿Qué espectáculo van a ofrecer? ¿Quieres perderlas en la arena? Piensa en eso Tulio.

-¡Algunos gladiadores ganan, otros mueren! – exclamó él, encaminándose hacia su habitación.

Desde la puerta del barracón Nut y Kío miraban la escena. Nut lucía anonadada.

- ¡Oye tú! – le dijo Tulio- ¿De qué se murió tu amo? ¿No sería de los corajes que las mujeres le hacían pasar? Porque creo que estas han de matarme un día ¡Ah pero primero las mato yo! – Nut negó con la cabeza.

- No amo, Lo picó un alacrán… - dijo ella con la mirada baja, y se regresó al interior de la barraca

- ¡Eso no mata a nadie! – respondió Tulio fijándose en la jovencita que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos casi amarillos - ¿¡Y tú qué me miras muda del demonio!? ¡A las tres las voy a vender! ¡Me tienen harto las tres!

Tulio se encerró en su habitación dando orden de que nadie lo molestara por lo que quedaba del día.

Esa noche, volviendo de una jornada de arena nada fácil; mientras Kío atendía alguna herida a Nut y Lysia fingía dormir en un rincón, Albreasheen se acercó a Syria quien sentada en el patio miraba el cielo nocturno.  
Cuando se acercó lo suficiente se dio cuenta que la mujer rezaba quedamente a sus dioses y se le estrujó el corazón cuando la escuchó cariñosamente pedir por Lysia en sus plegarias.

- ¿Qué pasa Syria? – preguntó ella de pronto - ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué le pasa a Lysia? Por favor dime – la mujer se quedó inmóvil mirando el cielo sin voltear a mirarla.

- Albreasheen, te diré una sola cosa para que te quedes tranquila, y lo que te diga tendrá que bastarte; porque haces demasiadas preguntas cosa que a nadie le gusta, y con Lysia y Tulio puede ser hasta peligroso, y hay cosas de las que ni yo puedo protegerlas – respondió Syria seriamente - Aquí en Alejandría hace mucho tiempo pasaron cosas que marcaron la vida de Lysia… de todos nosotros. Ella quisiera saber algo concerniente a esa época y Tulio no puede darle esa información, eso es todo. Ahora por favor confórmate, no digas a nadie lo que te he dicho y que no te vuelva yo a escuchar mencionar cosa al respecto o no tendrás de mí una respuesta tan amable. Ahora vete por favor. Me estás interrumpiendo.

Albreasheen abrió la boca deseando preguntar algo más, pero, si había llegado a conocer a Syria, sabía que lo mejor era hacer como le había dicho.

-¡Ah Albreasheen! – dijo Syria cuando ya se retiraba.

-Por favor, ten siempre cerca a Kío, con el carácter que se trae Lysia solo está provocando que la maltrate a diario. Kío ama a Lysia y no le gusta lo que ve, pero no alcanza a comprender que es Lysia quien se lo busca; temo que vaya a hacer alguna estupidez.

-¿Pero por qué? Si Kío…

- Kío es peligrosa Albreasheen – exclamó Syria – tú la miras con corazón de madre, solo ves su juventud y te parece muy tierna, pero esa niña puede meternos en problemas a todas; por favor, mantenla siempre cerca de ti.

Se retiró a su lugar, intentando conciliar el sueño. Rato después Syria entraba también a intentar dormir.

Pero la celta no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su jergón escuchando los ruidos nocturnos, los insectos revoloteando, los perros en las calles, los esclavos roncando… De pronto escuchó un suave ruido, como de sollozos, se revolvió en su catre buscando la procedencia de los mismos.

Luego una voz que no conocía llamó su atención hablando en un idioma extraño para sus oídos. Como alguna vez le había dicho Syria, Kío hablaba en sueños ¡Era la primera vez desde que estaba con ellos que la escuchaba! Se levantó con cuidado para no hacer ruido y se acercó a ella.

Kío hablaba suavemente en su lengua hermosa y desconocida. Lamentó Albreasheen no entender ni una palabra, le hubiera gustado saber con qué soñaba la muchacha; de pronto se percató que Kío no sólo hablaba en sueños, también lloraba, sollozando delicadamente con una gran tristeza mientras las lágrimas lentamente rodaban por su carita morena.

A Albreasheen le dio tanta tristeza; acarició su rostro con ternura secando sus lágrimas sin decir nada, solo esperando que ojala la muchacha se calmara sintiendo sus caricias.

Pensó en sus hijas, si soñarían con ella, si la llorarían por las noches cuando hacía frío; si la recordarían todavía.

Se las imaginó llorándola en sueños así como Kío lloraba soñando quizá con su pasado, y sintió que le dolía el corazón.

Tomando entre sus manos una de las manos de la muchacha oriental, elevó una plegaria a sus dioses pidiendo por sus hijos, porque estuvieran sanos y en paz, pidiendo que no sufrieran pero que no la olvidaran, pidiendo que sus sueños fueran gratos, y que si soñaban con ella fueran sueños hermosos que los llenaran de esperanza y no de dolor.

Sus lágrimas recorrían ahora sus mejillas mientras elevaba sus plegarias.

Pronto amanecería y ella no había logrado dormir.

Lo que ella no sabía es que las otras dos mujeres con las que había convivido todo ese tiempo, tampoco habían logrado dormir aquella noche.

Pero a Albreasheen en algún momento la venció el sueño, pues ya era de día cuando la despertó un alboroto, que hizo que todas salieran espantadas al patio.

Tulio salía de los baños a medio cubrirse y dando pisotones por todas partes.

Las vio paradas en la puerta de la barraca asustadas, él se acercó y agarró a Kío por el brazo.

- ¡Muda del infierno estás buscando que te mate! – gritaba él mientras la jaloneaba del brazo como si intentara arrancárselo - ¡Voy a matarte, si eso quieres voy a matarte!

- ¡Tulio qué te pasa! – exclamó Syria.

- ¿Qué me pasa? Que esta muda infeliz me metió dos alacranes a la tina de baño ¡Eso pasa! ¡Quiso matarme la desgraciada!

Kío intentaba zafarse del agarre del hombre mientras lo miraba con un profundo odio.

- Tulio, si Kío ha estado conmigo toda la mañana – dijo Albreasheen – te lo juro ha estado conmigo, déjala.

- Tienes que calmarte Tulio, yo creo que estás muy nervioso –dijo Syria intentando calmarlo.

- ¡Claro que estoy nervioso! – dijo entre dientes soltando a la chica – si ustedes me van a volver loco o a matarme por lo que veo.

- No Tulio no es así, si ninguna ha salido del barracón; yo creo que te habrán caído del techo…

- Sí claro… -dijo él con ironía - Pero escúchenme bien todas, voy a dejar un documento donde diga que si me pasa algo a todas ustedes las regalen a los burdeles más bajos de Alejandría. No crean que si me matan se van a librar de mí ¡No lo harán!

El hombre se retiró ordenando a gritos que desecharan el agua de la tina y que le cambiaran la ropa de la cama; no quería encontrarse ahí una sorpresa.

- ¡Te dije que la mantuvieras vigilada Albreasheen! – reclamó Syria.

- ¡Pero si ella no ha sido Syria!

- ¿Qué no? Solo mírala… -dijo ella mirando reprobatoriamente a la joven que volteó la cara – Kío, vas a hacer que nos maten a todas. Mira niña, hay cosas de las que nadie puede protegerte, y recuerda que cuando vas a la arena ¡estás sola!

Diciendo esto, se fue al baño a asegurarse de que no había bichos sueltos por ahí.

- Kío ¿tú…? – la joven la miró con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a hacer varias señas que la celta no comprendía, pero se notaba que estaba furiosa.

De pronto a la chica la tomaron del brazo y la voltearon, un fuerte golpe se escuchó y la muchacha habría caído hacia atrás sino es porque las manos de Lysia la sujetaron fuertemente por los brazo.

- ¿¡Acaso estás loca!? – Le reclamó la pelirroja zarandeándola - ¿No ves lo que has podido hacer? Si ese hombre se muere ¡nos venden! Nos llevarán quién sabe a dónde haciendo quién sabe qué ¿Acaso quieres terminar en un burdel; encadenada a una cama para que cualquiera se sirva de ti hasta que mueras? ¿O en las minas de sal, donde te mueres con la piel cuarteada y tosiendo sangre? ¿Eso quieres?... No seas estúpida. – dijo al final soltándola.

Mientras la regañaba, Kío se sujetaba la mejilla mirándola con dolor.  
Cuando Lysia la soltó la muchacha bajó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Albreasheen intentó abrazarla, pero ella la empujó y salió corriendo hacia el patio.

- Creo que fue mi culpa – dijo Nut acercándose a la Celta – yo mencioné cómo había muerto mi anterior amo.

- No Nut, no es tu culpa… y aquí no usamos la palabra amo, no la uses tú; mucho menos para ese hombre - dijo al final mirándola fijamente.

Esa tarde, ya casi al atardecer, tenían el último combate en Alejandría.

Luego de eso, Tulio se tomaría unos días para pagar y cobrar apuestas y para organizarlo todo, y se embarcarían para cruzar el mar haca nuevas tierras.

Su esperanza era llegar a tiempo para las festividades de Dionisio en Roma y poder apartar una plaza para su ludo.

¡Ciento treinta días de festividades! Eso iba a ser una fortuna sin duda, claro que para afrontarlas necesitaría más gladiadoras, pero con lo que había ganado en Alejandría, eso estaba hecho.

Las mujeres se preparaban para luchar, Lysia peleó con todo el coraje que tenía retenido dentro de ella.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Albreasheen, ella también llevaba tanto dentro de su corazón que utilizó al alto hombre que le tocó como un desquite.

El tipo, alto, fuerte, temible, no alcanzó ni a tocarla. Ella peleó como una leona y en cuestión de minutos lo tenía muerto a sus pies.

Había pelado de manera mecánica, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta el momento en que le había quitado la vida. Sólo se dejó llevar por la furia que había ahora dentro de ella.

Cuando Kío salió a la arena, salió en medio de los aplausos de la gente; se había ganado al pueblo esa pequeña salvaje que hacía de sus encuentros una espectacular y rápida carnicería.

El africano alto y fornido que le tocó era un abisinio traído de lo más profundo del desierto.

La chica lo miró de pies a cabeza y se cuadró, cosas más grandes y feas había vencido, no la impresionaba.

Lysia se colocaba ungüento en una herida que le habían logrado hacer en el pecho; cuando escuchó las trompetas su corazón extrañamente le dio un vuelco.

Dejó lo que hacía y se asomó a ver el combate.

Comenzaron muy bien, Kío se defendía de maravilla como ya era usual.

- Pide tiempo… - dijo de pronto ella a Tulio que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡La gente está encantada!

- Tulio, es demasiado grande para ella, mírala es muy pequeña.

- Cállate ¿Qué no la ves? ¡Si parece un saltamontes!

- Quiero entrar yo en su lugar…

- ¡Ya vas a comenzar! No molestes vete para allá y déjame ver la pelea.

Lysia se quedó, no quería dejar de ver la pelea; miraba cada uno de los movimientos de la muchacha, mentalmente le decía que hacer cuando ya lo había hecho.

No tenía de qué preocuparse, ella la había entrenado y lo había hecho muy bien; sólo había que verla.  
Era una excelente guerrera.

El arma de la chica habían herido al africano en el pecho, el vientre y la espalda, la roja sangre salía de las heridas pintando la piel casi morada del hombre que arremetía con fuerza mientras la chica usaba su ligereza en contra del peso de aquel hombre.

En un momento, la manaza del enorme hombre la agarró de la larga cola de caballo alta que siempre se hacía para la arena.

La levantó por el aire como si ella fuera una muñequita y la lanzó contra el piso, como si fuera un trapo.

Mechones de largo y negro cabello se quedaron enredados entre sus negros dedos mientras se agachaba para tomarla por los brazos.

La joven había quedado medio aturdida por el golpe, intentó moverse pero el tipo la tenía bien sujeta.

Albreasheen desde la cancela grito el nombre de la chica mientras le pedía que se levante.

Tulio cruzado de brazos se alejó de la cancela meneando la cabeza.

-¡Para el combate! – dijo Lysia - ¡Déjame a mí en su lugar!

-No se puede y lo sabes - dijo él mirando desde adentro – Una lástima, era muy buena.

Syria se alejó de la cancela donde junto con Albreasheen miraban, y se sentó adentro sujetándose la cabeza con pesar.

El tipo la tenía en el suelo de arena, inmóvil, la tenía como crucificada, con los brazos extendidos sujetos con sus enormes pies, colocando todo su peso sobre ellos.

Kío luchaba pero no podía moverse ni un centímetro.

Levantó el rostro de la arena y miró hacia la cancela donde solo Lysia y Albreasheen la miraban.

El pueblo calló absolutamente y el silencio se cernió sobre aquella arena como un terrible presagio.

El africano levantó su espada mirando al podio; el regente extendió su brazo con la mano empuñada…

En ese momento se escuchó un terrible grito en todo el anfiteatro, justo en el momento en que el gobernador de la provincia roma de Alejandría daba como veredicto su pulgar hacia abajo.

El largo y profundo grito que se escapaba de las entrañas de la joven oriental que se sabía perdida, fue ahogado, por la espada del feroz africano, que se clavó firmemente en su nuca atravesando su garganta.

Albreasheen se cubrió el rostro ahogando un grito mientras temblaba toda.

Syria encorvó el cuerpo como si el peso del mundo le hubiera caído encima mientras se empuñaba sus manos entre sus rubios cabellos y las lágrimas rodaban silenciosas por su rostro.

Lysia se quedó como hipnotizada mirando hacia la arena.

- La mandaste a morir… - dijo en un murmullo.

- La mandé a pelear, como hago con todas ustedes. Ya era cosa de ella ganar o morir… ya fue cosa de los dioses.

- La mandaste a morir… - volvió a decir Lysia entre sollozos.

Todas ellas ocupadas con su propia pena y él, de espaldas, contando las monedas de la apuesta que tendría que pagar por su pérdida.

Nadie vio a Lysia empuñar una espada e irse con todo directo hacia él.

Como bien dijera Tulio, ya fue cosa de los dioses… sí, fue cosa de los dioses que esta vez sus esclavos estuvieran dentro del hipogeo y que fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para retener a la gladiadora enfurecida en su locura.

La agarraron y la tiraron contra la reja de la cancela para poder amarrarla e inmovilizarla.

Cuando salieron los esclavos que limpiaban la arena, y clavaron sus ganchos en el cuerpo sin vida de Kío, Lysia comenzó a llorar a los gritos como si pretendiera que el alma se le escapara por la garganta.

Mientras en un rincón, pálido y anonadado, Tulio no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Definitivamente los dioses lo habían salvado.

En su rincón Albreasheen comprendía perfectamente a Lysia; seguramente lo único en lo que pensaba ahora mismo es en que lo último que se llevó Kío de ella fue una bofetada y una retahíla de regaños. Eso tenía que ser terrible para ella.

Albreasheen por su parte, no podía olvidar que esa misma madrugada, había escuchado a Kío llorar entre sueños.

…...

Anthony caminaba entre las piezas de exposición del museo; tenía que hacer una larga tesis para la que tenía en realidad muy poco tiempo, no le hacía mucha gracia estar ahí que era la institución que le había quitado su trabajo a su querido tío; pero tenía qué.

De pronto a lo lejos vio una figurita que reconoció muy bien.

Llevaba un entallado vestido sastre azul y los tacones altos que le quedaban tan bonitos.

El muchachito sonrió y se encaminó a ver si la alcanzaba; estuvo tentado a gritar su nombre, pero en un museo no era recomendable.

Ella le llevaba mucha ventaja así que tenía que apretar el paso, pero de pronto la vio entrar más allá hacia el sector de oficinas.

¿Qué haría Karen entrando para el administrativo del Museo? Con mucho sigilo para no ser detectado, la siguió.

Sorteaba las cámaras de seguridad esperando a que sus lentes cambiaran de dirección y corría agazapado.

Al final la vio detenerse en una oficina con una antesala elegante y tocar.

La puerta la abrió un hombre que él ya había visto, estaba aquella mañana en que él había visto a esos hombres llevárselo todo de la universidad. El hombre elegante que daba órdenes.

Lo que vio a continuación lo dejó anonadado.

Karen se le arrojó al cuello dándole un profundo y apasionado beso que él correspondiera envolviendo su cintura y acariciando su delicada espalda y mucho más.

En medio de aquel beso, él la introdujo en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Anthony se quedó agazapado en aquel rincón boquiabierto; le quemaba la sangre de la furia, Karen besándose con ese tipo, con razón ya no le había querido aceptar salir ni… ¡Le habían estado viendo la cara de tonto!

Pero… un momento. Si Karen conoce a este tipo entonces… ¡Maldición qué estúpido había sido! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Pensaba mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared.

Respiró y se repuso, tomo su mochila y salió de ahí a toda prisa.

- Profesor Andrew, tome asiento –dijo la decana cuando Albert entró a su oficina – Le he mandado a llamar a usted solamente, porque no le tengo muy buenas noticias.

- No le comprendo decana, dígamelas por favor.

- Bueno, la junta directiva está ya al tanto de los eventos y, hemos hecho unas averiguaciones por nuestro lado… En fin, creemos saber quién es la persona que le dio información tan certera a Leagan.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién dígamelo?

- Créame que lo siento mucho, Albert – dijo la mujer – pero todo parece indicar que la licenciada Marlowe fue quien les ha traicionado.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Albert incrédulo – No decana Grey, están en un error, eso es imposible.

La mujer le entregó un sobre.

- Estas son tomas de la cámara de seguridad del museo, alguien amigo nos las ha conseguido en secreto. Ahí se puede ver a la licenciada Marlowe acudir al museo un lunes por la mañana, cuando no hay atención al público y entrar a la oficina de su director. Tengo entendido que la fecha coincide dentro del tiempo en que ustedes ya estaban en investigaciones

Albert miraba los fotogramas boquiabierto sin poder creerlo, claro que sí, esa era Susanna.

- Tambien, bueno… fuentes nos informan que Susanna trabajaba antes para el Museo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, parece que ella trabajó algunos años para el Museo de Londres antes de venir a nosotros. En su hoja de vida eso no consta, ella vino recomendada por sus mentores; nos ocultó esa información. Solo ella sabrá por qué, pero comprenderá que eso no luce nada bien.

Albert se pasó una mano por los cabellos, desesperado.

- Además… - dijo la decana.

- ¿¡Pero hay más!?

- Ay hijo, y lo que viene me va a dar muchísima pena contártelo. Pero al parecer, Susanna Marlowe y Neil Leagan tuvieron o tienen algún tipo de relación sentimental.

- ¿Qué dice…? – preguntó él sin dar crédito.

- Pues eso es lo que dijo la persona que ha estado investigando. Que ellos mantuvieron hace tiempo una relación sentimental… no se sabe cuándo terminó, o si terminó de hecho. Pero todo parece indicar que Susanna es la persona que ha vendido la investigación.

Albert se puso de pie, el sobre con las fotografías cayó por el piso.

- Muchacho, te sugiero que te calmes y dejes que la administración…

- Yo estoy calmado decana… que tenga buenas tardes – dijo él saliendo de la oficina.

En el pasillo del sótano Anthony tocaba la puerta del laboratorio de su tío sin respuesta; comenzaba a marcar su número en el celular cuando lo vio aparecer por el pasillo.

-¡Tío, tengo algo que decirte! – dijo el muchacho.

-Luego Anthony – dijo él sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Pero es que es muy importante tío!

-¡Luego, te dije que luego! – exclamó él fuertemente mientras seguía caminando a paso apresurado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Stear salía de su laboratorio con el guardapolvo y la mascarilla puesta.

- No sé – le respondió el chico – parece que mi tío está enojado.

- ¿Y te gritó? ¡Vaya sí que está enojado! Si él jamás grita.

- Sí, y le tenía que decir algo sumamente importante… ¡Pero tú sí me vas a oír Stear! Porque lo que tengo que decirles tiene que ver con las personas que ayudaron a que les robaran la investigación.

- ¿Tú sabes quiénes son?

- Sí, lo sé… - dijo el chico apesadumbrado – Y creo que sin saberlo yo fui una de ellas.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo el moreno mirándolo - ¡Entra aquí y dime qué burrada hiciste ahora muchacho!

Albert llegó al laboratorio de Susanna y abrió la puerta entrando sin tocar.

La encontró con el cabello recogido, con el guardapolvo, los guantes, la mascarilla y las gafas protectoras mientras pulía una estatuilla del Himalaya.

- ¡Albert! – dijo ella asombrada – el hombre guardó silencio.

- ¿Ese es el esmeril nuevo que compraste para el gladius que rompiste?

Ella miró el aparato en su mano, extrañada por el modo que le hablaba.

-Sí… este es – respondió - ¿estás bien amor?

- No Susanna, no estoy bien – dijo él sin mirarla – y ahora mismo me vas a explicar un par de cosas.

…...

Lysia yacía en medio del patio, con los pies encarcelados en un gran cepo de madera.

Por fin Tulio había cumplido todas sus amenazas, la había puesto en el cepo tal como durante años dijera.

La mujer tenía el cabello lleno de polvo, estaba sucia; tenía la piel fuertemente enrojecida por los días bajo el sol y los labios resecos y resquebrajados.

Albreasheen había intentado acercarse a darle agua y ella la había rechazado a los manotones.

Al menos ya había dejado de llorar, pero eso no ayudaba a que ellas conciliaran el sueño por las noches al saberla allí a merced del viento frio que por las noches soplaba del mar.

-Esto ya es demasiado – murmuró Syria.

Cuando entró a la habitación del hombre lo encontró con una buena cantidad de piezas de oro sobre la mesa y un baúl a lado donde las iba poniendo luego de contarlas.

- Tulio, ya está bien saca a Lysia de ahí.

- ¿Ahora tú también te vas a volver loca de pronto?- dijo él sin mirarla.

- No está loca, solo está adolorida ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Nunca has perdido a alguien que ames?

- Ella no ama a nadie y tú lo sabes…

- No seas así Tulio, tú sabes bien que ella quería mucho a Kío, pretendía no apegarse a ella, pero era innegable que la quería como… como a una hija.

Tulio levantó la vista y la miró fijo.

-No comiences y lárgate de aquí antes de que te ponga a ti a hacerle compañía.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras Tulio, pero sácala de ahí ya.

-No…

-¡Han pasado tres días Tulio!

-¡Trató de matarme!

- ¿¡Y tú!? – le increpó ella - ¿No la has matado todos los días un poco desde que llegó a ti? – el hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con ademán de golpearla.

- ¡Golpéame! ¡Anda pégame! No sería la primera vez que lo haces.

-¿¡Desde cuando tú te sientes con derecho de hablarme así!? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Eres una miserable esclava!

- Puedo ser tu esclava, pero soy quien más te conoce en el mundo Tulio, y te conozco más incluso que esa mujer que tienes ahí muriendo de hambre y sed en medio del patio.

-¡Bah, nunca dije que no la alimentaran! Si no come y no bebe es porque no quiere.

- Exacto no quiere – dijo ella – porque está triste, porque le duele, porque tiene alma y corazón Tulio ¿Tú tienes?

- ¡No molestes más Syria, no más, déjame en paz! – exclamó él – Hace tiempo se merecía un castigo, durante años le aguanté sus malas crianzas, sus caprichos, sus estupideces ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de ella!

- ¡Entonces déjala ir! – dijo ella – déjala libre, déjala aquí que es donde ella desea estar y tú sabes bien por qué.

- ¡No! Ella es mi gladiadora, la mejor que tengo y seguirá luchando para mí.

- Pero escúchate... desde que te conozco tú eres sólo pretextos. ¡Primero que porque era muy niña, luego que porque era tu mujer y ahora que porque es tu mejor gladiadora, la cosa es que no te da la gana de soltarla y ya!

- ¿Y? ¡Ese es mi problema, Syria!

-Bien… bien, está bien; pero escúchate a ti mismo; es tu mejor gladiadora y la tienes ahí muriéndose. ¿No te parece que es estúpido? Que durante más de diez años haya sido la mejor en la arena ¿y que se vaya a morir de insolación y deshidratación?

- Solo quiero que escarmiente, que se dé cuenta…

- ¿Y tú cuando vas a escarmentar? – el hombre furioso se acercó a ella de nuevo pero se detuvo cuando la tuvo enfrente; Syria le mantuvo la mirada azul con tranquilidad; ella no le tenía temor, nunca se lo había tenido y era eso justamente lo que lo hacía respetarla un poco.

- Cállate Syria- le dijo mirándola fijo – cállate de una vez.

- No es mi voz lo que te molesta Tulio, es la voz de propia tu conciencia – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- porque sabes que esa mujer que está ahí ha sido la que te ha hecho rico y famoso; ella con su pericia y su fuerza; y tú lo único que has hecho es hacer lo que has querido con ella desde el mismo día que te la regalaron, y quitárselo absolutamente todo; y tú sabes que tengo razón – Tulio bajó la mirada contrariado.

- Las cosas que hice… era necesario Syria tú sabes que… yo solo quería que…

- Está bien Tulio, yo no entiendo lo que yace dentro de tu corazón pero comprendo que creas que lo que hiciste fuera lo mejor. Para mí lo mejor hubiera sido dejarla ir; pero ya sabes yo "sólo" soy una mujer. Ya no puedes volver el pasado y no hay nada que puedas remediar aquí. Pero puedes dejar que Lysia llore su pena en paz. Déjame sacarla de ahí.

Tulio caminó lentamente hacia su scriptorium y abrió un cajón.

- Sácala pues – dijo sin mirarla, lanzándole un manojo de llaves – pero que no se me acerque.

Syria fue al patio, se arrodilló ante Lysia y le liberó los pies del cepo.

Lavó sus tobillos lastimados y ensangrentados y luego la llevó al baño.

Lavó su cuerpo y peinó su cabello; Lysia comenzó a llorar y Syria la dejó hacerlo mientras Albreasheen desde la puerta del baño miraba todo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Regresó al barracón y encendió una vela; según sus propias cuentas, en su tierra ahora mismo se estaría celebrando el "Samhain" y a ella le pareció un buen momento para encender una luz para alumbrar el camino de su amiga Kío.

Nut, aunque pertenecía a otra cultura, comprendió el rito de Albreasheen y buscó entre las pocas cosas de la jovencita. Se acercó a la rubia con algo entre sus manos, y los espejitos que ella le regalara a Kío reposaron a lado de la velita ante la cual la mujer rubia elevaba una plagaría.

Nut se colocó de rodillas delante ella; cuando Albreasheen se dobló de dolor a su lado sin poder retener más sus lágrimas y sus sollozos, la mujer egipcia la tomó entre sus brazos dándole consuelo.

Al día siguiente, los espejitos de Kío habían desaparecido.

-o-


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO XIX**

Después de varios en alta mar, encallaron en el puerto de la isla de Creta para comprar provisiones y unos días después, en la costa de Éfeso donde Tulio cambió los caballos por otros más jóvenes y también el transporte en general.

Los acontecimientos de Alejandría no dejaban a Albreasheen en paz dentro de su cabeza.

No se atrevía a preguntar qué mismo era lo que había ocurrido entre Lysia y Tulio, Syria le había dicho que no hiciera preguntas y ciertamente dentro de ella sentía que era lo mejor; pero la incertidumbre de notar que quizá Tulio no era un romano de palabra como le había dicho, la angustiaba.

Solía salir a la cubierta del barco en el que iban a admirar el mar ¿Cuándo ella en su vida se iba a imaginar que recorrería medio mundo? ¿Qué iba a poder admirar así tanta inmensidad?

Llegaban momentos en que lo único que les rodeaba era mar y cielo, y se perdía en el silencio profundo de ese mar que solo era roto por el ruido del agua golpeando el casco del trirreme.

Solía encontrarse con Lysia en la cubierta. Ella no se le acercaba porque sabía que era inútil, que esa mujer simplemente no deseaba ser amiga de nadie mucho menos de ella.  
Se preguntó cómo era posible vivir de esa manera y no lograba hallar una respuesta.

La veía de pie en la cubierta apoyando sus codos en el casco con los cabellos rojos al viento, recortando el horizonte con su figura; solo ella, el mar y el cielo.

Sí, todas estaban solas ahí, cada cual estaba por su cuenta, porque como bien había dicho Syria: en la arena estaban solas.

Pero la soledad de Lysia era palpable, era como algo físico. ¿Eso es lo que hacían los años en la vida que estaban llevando?

Syria era un poco como ella, se acercaba a ellas lo necesario y, a diferencia de Lysia, era amable y trataba de guiarlas con paciencia, pero en realidad guardaba su distancia. Como si tratara de conservar una convivencia en paz pero sin crear vínculos verdaderos.

Claro… si ninguna sabe en qué momento ha de morir, lo más sano era no apegarse a nadie, para no sufrir su pérdida.

Para no sufrir como había sufrido Lysia por Kío… como lo había hecho ella misma.

¿Esto es lo que hacían los años en esa vida? ¿Así era como una se volvía? Una fría, y resignada máquina de matar que sabía que al día siguiente podrían ya no volver a ver a la mujer con la que duerme a lado y que tiene que estar lista para que no le importe…

No, ella no podía volverse así ¡es que no creía que ella pudiera…!

Pero; una vez pensó que no soportaría vivir lejos de sus hijos, y lo ha hecho; una vez pensó que no soportaría el maltrato de la esclavitud, y lo consiguió; una vez pensó que jamás sería capaz de cegar una vida… Sin embargo todo eso lo ha hecho, tanto que ahora parece cotidiano.

El ser humano a todo se acostumbra y sí, ella se había acostumbrado a muchas cosas en todo el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, pero no quería acostumbrarse a eso.

No quería acostumbrarse a matar, no quería acostumbrarse a sufrir. No quería acostumbrarse a la soledad ni quería acostumbrarse a no abrirle su corazón a la gente con la que convive. No quería acostumbrarse a que la gente muere y no importa. No quería volverse como ellas…

Era por la tarde cuando unos golpes sonaron en el camarote del dueño del ludo.

- ¿¡Qué pasa!? – respondió él de mala gana abriendo la puerta -¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero hablar contigo Tulio – respondió ella.

- Como si yo estuviera a tu disposición ¿cierto?... bueno, a ver ¿qué pasa?- preguntó sentándose en un sillón y permitiéndole la entrada.

- Quiero saber cuándo vas a dejarme ir – el hombre frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Me parece que cuando llegaste a mí fui muy claro contigo… - respondió él.

- Sí, lo fuiste. Dijiste que estaría contigo un tiempo "prudencial". Han sido casi dos años Tulio y…

- Y serán tres por lo que mí concierne ¡Mínimo! – dijo él sin inmutarse. Ella lo miró tratando de no perder la compostura.

- Yo ya no quiero estar aquí Tulio; ya no quiero esta vida.

- Pues si quieres, te vendo y te dedicas a otra cosa. Tú nomás dices.

- ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

- ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! – exclamó poniéndose de pie - ¡Tú eres de mi propiedad!

- ¡Pero tenemos un trato! – exclamó ella acercándose a él - ¡Me diste tu palabra!

- Te di mi palabra y la estoy cumpliendo.

- ¡No, no lo estás haciendo!

- ¡Si lo estoy haciendo! Te dije que estarías conmigo el tiempo que a mí me pareciera prudente; bien, aun no siento que haya pasado ese tiempo. Además ¿Tienes una idea de donde estamos? ¿Sabes acaso lo lejos que estás de tu hogar?

- No…- balbuceó ella – supongo que demasiado lejos; pero la distancia no importa Tulio, si me dejas ir y me das un poco de dinero yo…

- Jajajaja no señora, jamás hablamos de dinero. Yo nunca dije que te daría dinero cuando te diera tu libertad – dijo él mientras rebuscaba entre unos rollos.

- Está bien…- suspiró ella – no me des dinero ¡No me des ni un denario, no lo necesito! Sólo, dame mi libertad.

- Ven aquí – le dijo extendiendo un largo rollo - ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

La mujer vio ante ella un enorme dibujo que no pudo comprender al no hallarle forma ni propósito. Luego de mirarlo detenidamente, negó con la cabeza mirándolo.

- Bueno, este "dibujo" es la tierra que conocemos – explicó él –lo hicieron los navegantes que se dedican a recorrer los mares justamente para saber hasta dónde llega el mar y hasta donde llega la tierra. Los mandan a hacer los emperadores para saber hasta dónde se extiende su imperio. Mira, todo esto es el Imperio Romano – le decía señalando – aquí es donde estamos ahora, y aquí es a dónde vamos. Acá arriba, está tu hogar… quizá por ser solo un dibujo no comprendas lo lejos que estás, pero para que te des una idea, todo esto es lo que has recorrido, desde que te sacaron de tu hogar y llegaste al Londinum; luego cruzaste este estrecho de mar y aquí es donde tú y yo nos encontramos. Esto es lo que viajaste hasta que aquí tuviste tu primer combate ¿recuerdas?... aquí es donde mataste por primera vez para salvar tu vida… en fin ¿Comprendes lo que te trato de decir? Todo esto desde aquí hasta aquí, es lo que has recorrido en dos años. Y esto es lo que te faltaría recorrer, yo diría como que un año y un poco más aún. ¿Ves? Sola no podrás volver. Aunque yo te diera mucho dinero para el viaje, es muy largo y sola no llegarás.

Albreasheen miraba todo ese ancho papiro, miraba cada punto que él le señalara, trataba de comprender lo que él le decía. Si lo que sus ojos estaban viendo ella lo pasaba a escala en su mente, ciertamente era demasiado. Sintió una opresión en el pecho.

- No, me estás mintiendo – le dijo – no puede ser que esté tan lejos.

- ¡Nut! – exclamó el hombre; la espigada mujer se presentó en la puerta de la habitación con su habitual actitud delicada.

- Tú sabes leer ¿no es así? – ella asintió – Ven aquí y explícale a tu amiga un par de cosas.

Ella se acercó a la mesa junto a Albreasheen y él se alejó un poco dejándolas solas.

A Nut se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio lo que tenía delante, sus manos de largos dedos recorrieron el papiro mientras sus ojos azules recorrían cada punto señalado en el mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga? – preguntó ella a Tulio sin apartar la vista.

- Lo que ella te pregunte, no confía en mis palabras, así que quizá confíe en las tuyas.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – le preguntó.

- ¿Tú sabes qué es esto?- preguntó la rubia.

- Lo llaman "carta marina", lo elaboran marineros expertos dedicados a recorrer las aguas del imperio. Es una especie de registro de todo el territorio que pertenece a Roma. No sé qué tan actualizado esté el de aquí, suelen cambiar con cada conquista.

- ¿Puedes señalarme tu hogar?

- Aquí, Alejandría – dijo ella- donde estuvimos hasta hace unas semanas.

- ¿Y Roma?

- Es este punto, el más grande de la carta. Señala la ciudad de Lazio, que es la capital de Roma misma.

- Muéstrame Londinum – Nut tardó un poco en ubicarlo.

- Está aquí arriba… este es un territorio que yo no conocía. Hace mucho que no veía una carta marina. Es un lugar muy alejado.

- ¿Puedes ver Alba?- preguntó ella – debería de estar arriba de Londinum

- No… - dijo ella luego de fijarse bien – arriba de Londinum está un espacio vacío.

- Alba no pertenece al Imperio Romano – dijo Tulio desde atrás – gracias a tu reina Boudica, Alba permaneció libre. Por eso no consta en la carta.

- Mi hogar es libre… - murmuró ella dando un suspiro.

- ¿Tú eres de aquí? – preguntó Nut señalando el espacio vacío arriba de Londres. Albreasheen asintió; Nut retiró las manos del mapa y se las empuñó en la cintura con pesar – Estás muy lejos de tu hogar… yo misma nunca me he alejado tanto. Es la primera vez que cruzo el mar.

- ¿Ves ahora que te dije la verdad? – preguntó Tulio acercándose – estás muy lejos de casa, así yo te deje en el próximo puerto, jamás llegarías tú sola.

- Albrasheen bajó la mirada, se sintió absolutamente desmoralizada.

- Vamos no es tan malo – dijo él – Hicimos un trato y te lo voy a cumplir, es más ¡Hasta te voy a llevar allá!

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ahora vamos a Grecia – dijo señalando el mapa - desembarcaremos aquí en Atenas y cruzaremos esta parte del territorio hasta Epirus. Ahí embarcaremos de nuevo y tocaremos tierra de nuevo en Brundisium, recorreremos esta parte donde tendremos encuentros en Pozzuoli donde el César acaba de inaugurar un anfiteatro que dicen que es maravilloso ¡Ya las quiero ver ahí! Luego iremos a Nola, Pompeya; y después ¡Roma! ¿No te hace ilusión conocer Roma? ¡Ah, ahí serás una reina! El pueblo va a amarte. Están construyendo un enorme anfiteatro ¡El más grande de todo el imperio! Aun no lo terminan, se calcula que faltan aú años para completarlo; pero ya está abierto y dicen que las tardes de arena son maravillosas ¡Y las "naumaquias"! Sueño con poder presentarlas ahí…

- No me interesa conocer Roma…- dijo ella en un susurro interrumpiéndolo – Y no me interesan los hermosos anfiteatros ni los combates ni nada…

- ¡En Roma van a amarte! – dijo él sujetando su rostro con ambas manos- ¡Erigirán estatuas en tu honor! Fabricaran estatuillas con tu cara. La gente se pelará por tenerlas y decir "¡Mira, yo fui a ver combatir a La Celta, y era hermosa!"

- ¡No me interesa nada de eso! – exclamó ella soltándose - ¡Yo quiero volver a mi hogar!

- ¡Y yo quiero un trabajo donde pueda ganar la misma cantidad de dinero pero sin tener que lidiar con todas ustedes! – respondió él resoplando – No se puede obtener todo lo que se desea en la vida mujer; te aguantas, porque esto es lo que hay; no voy a pasar de mis llamados por cumplir tus caprichos y sola no has de irte ¡Me necesitas!

- ¿Y después de Roma? – preguntó - ¿Podemos volver a Londinum luego de Roma?

- Veremos…- respondió él – el imperio es muy grande, y luego de Roma quedan en el camino ciudades muy importantes con sus propias festividades en las que de seguro no será nada despreciable participar…

-Te estás burlando de mi…- dijo ella al final – Nunca me dejarás volver ¿verdad? Me mantendrás atada a ti hasta que lo dé todo de mí, y un mal día caiga en la arena ¿Cierto?

- Caer en la arena o no, es cosa tuya – le respondió él serio – yo no voy a detener mi negocio porque tú tengas un ataque nostalgia. Eventualmente llegaremos a Londinum y entonces podrás irte. Pero tienes que llegar ahí; si te mueres antes, eso ya no va a ser mi culpa.

- La mujer salió de la habitación como una tromba, Tulio sonrió socarronamente mientras recogía el rollo, Nut lo quedó mirando.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? – le preguntó irónico mientras envolvía el mapa.

- Los romanos tienen fama de ser hombres de palabra… - dijo ella con la mirada fija.

-Y los egipcios tienen fama de ser todos unos ladrones ¿lo son? – la mujer negó lentamente con la mirada baja – entonces, no se cree todo lo que se escucha. Ahora vete y a ver si me dejan en paz.

Nut salió del camarote y subió a la a cubierta, se la encontró apoyada en el casco mirando el mar con la mirada hecha una furia.

- No le des el gusto de ponerte así – le dijo ella.

- ¡Me engañó! – exclamó ella – jamás me dejará libre.

- No pienses en eso ahora; sé paciente.

- ¡He sido paciente por casi dos años!

- Pues selo aún más – le insistió ella – conserva la calma y llega a Londinum como él mismo sugiere.

- ¿Y después qué? – preguntó -¿Qué pasa si después estando en Londinum, y luego de todo el tiempo que pase, decide que al final no me dejará ir?

- Albreasheen… se cruza el río cuando se está en la orilla, no antes. Espera, ten paciencia y espera. Ocúpate de ti misma, no te desmoralices y busca siempre sobrevivir a toda costa, para que puedas llegar al río; una vez ahí, ya veremos cómo lo cruzamos. Pero primero hay que llegar.

La mujer acarició suavemente el hombro de la rubia y se retiró, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

- No te dejará… - escuchó una voz cerca de ella – No va a dejarte ir.

Lysia estaba sentada en la cubierta, en un rincón cerca de unas cuerdas.

- ¿Eso es lo que paso contigo? – preguntó ella -¿Te había prometido dejarte en Alejandría y no cumplió?

- No - respondió a ella – y mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia… pero en todo caso si fue una promesa incumplida, una promesa hecha hace mucho y no hecha una sino dos veces. Me volvió a faltar a la palabra dada. Lo mío era fácil, ni siquiera implicaba dejarme en libertad, no era eso lo que le pedía, pero aun así no lo hizo.

- Pero a mí me prometió dejarme…

- ¿Te has visto a ti misma?- preguntó Lysia interrumpiéndola - ¿Has visto en lo que te has convertido en todo este tiempo? Hubieras visto lo que eras el día que llegaste al ludo ¡dabas asco! Eras una cosa horrible asquerosa e inútil; te has convertido en una mujer hermosa y en un excelente ejemplar de arena, casi tan buena como yo; yo diría que para igualar a Syria o a mí lo que te haría falta es estatura, pero nada más. Las armas se te dan, la gente te aclama, los gobernantes se enamoran de ti, ya hubo uno que pagó una barbaridad en oro por tenerte una noche en su cama ¡Lo que ese hombre pagó por ti nunca nadie lo había pagado por mí y Syria juntas! ¿En realidad crees que con esos antecedentes Tulio va a dejarte ir? – ella la miró en silencio - ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tengo yo aquí? ¿Sabes cuánto lleva Syria? Cuando yo llegué ella ya estaba; eso es decir bastante y ya había intentado huir, sin éxito como puedes notar. Deshazte de esa ridícula idea de libertad, no vas a ser libre. Morirás en la arena peleando que para eso él te ha comprado, y ese día serás en realidad libre. Pero ten cuidado, no lo provoques de más. Si se harta de ti no va a dudar en venderte, o te hará lo mismo que a Kío que es algo que ya le había hecho a otras; te pondrá en la arena con algo que no vas a poder vencer; se librará de ti para siempre, y lo mejor de todo: cobrando por ello.

- A ti no te lo ha hecho todavía, y lo tienes bastante harto.

- Tulio y yo somos personajes muy especiales – dijo ella sonriendo irónicamente – el día que en realidad esté harto de mí, me matará él con sus propias manos, si no lo mato yo primero – Albreasheen posó su mirada en el mar azul que tenía delante – Puedes probar como dijo tu amiga la egipcia; tener paciencia, aguantar hasta llegar a Londinum, claro que puedes. Estando ahí tantas cosas pueden pasar… pero cualquier cosa estúpida que se te haya pasado por la cabeza, es mejor que la reserves para cuando estés cerca de tu casa. No va a resultar, pero por si acaso, será mejor allá que acá.

- ¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo tú, por eso estás tan tranquila? – preguntó mirándola de pronto – estamos por llegar a Grecia, de ahí eres ¿no? ¿Planeas hacer alguna "cosa estúpida" cuando estemos ahí?

- ¿Por qué lo haría? No tengo nada ahí – respondió ella – tenía una madre pero se murió cuando yo tenía 13 años. Nada me ata a ese lugar.

- ¿Y a Alejandría si?

- Ya te dije que mis cosas no son asunto tuyo…- dijo Lysia poniéndose de pie - yo sólo estoy dándote un consejo, deberías agradecerlo y pensar en ello.

…...

- ¡Tú le dijiste a Leagan lo que teníamos! – afirmó Albert a la rubia que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa? – dijo ella en un suspiro con los brazos cruzados - ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante cosa?

- ¡Susanna por favor! ¡Tienes una relación con ese tipo!

- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó ella – tuvimos algo hace muchos años, pero eso se terminó hace tiempo.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué no me lo habías contado!?

- No… no es algo… de lo que se me agrade hablar – respondió ella balbuceando con la mirada en el piso.

- Entraste a la universidad con mentiras – dijo él – nunca dijiste que habías trabajado en el museo, nadie lo sabía. Lo ocultaste, sabiendo todos los problemas que ese tipo le ha provocado a esta institución lo ocultaste.

- Cuando yo entré aquí los problemas de Oxford con al Museo no habían comenzado siguiera, y el por qué oculté la información en mi hoja de vida… ¡Eso es personal!

- ¡No, no es personal! Porque lo que hiciste nos afecta a todos ¿Cómo pudiste Susanna?

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – exclamó ella al borde del llanto - ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera eso de mí?

- ¡Son demasiadas mentiras Susanna!

- ¿Sólo porque nunca dije que trabajé ahí? ¿O porque no te confesé la lista de mis "exes"? ¿Eso es mentirte?

- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer aquel día a la oficina de ese hombre?

- Co… ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó ella con la sangre en los pies.

- Solo responde…

- Eso… Albert yo…

- ¡Pero dímelo!

- Es que… necesitábamos… el gladius no se podía reparar, yo necesitaba… Él me compró el esmeril.

- Ah comprendo… Esperaba que lo restauraras para él.

- ¡No! ¿¡Cómo puedes decirme eso!? – respondió ella secándose una lágrima.

- ¿¡Entonces!? ¿¡Te compró un aparato que cuesta miles de libras solo por buena gente!?

- ¡Yo se lo pedí! – exclamó ella – Grey no quería darme fondos y necesitábamos el instrumento.

- ¡Dijiste que se lo habías comprado de segunda mano a una colega tuya!

- ¡Sí ya sé lo que te dije! – exclamó ella – Y sí fue una mentira, pero luego de enterarme de los problemas que ustedes tenían con él ¿cómo querías que te dijera otra cosa?

- ¡Susanna si me hubieras dicho lo que te hacía falta te lo hubiéramos conseguido! Stear te lo hubiera conseguido con sus amigos.

- Yo no pensé en eso en ese momento… yo no quería molestar Albert, yo solo quería ser de ayuda…

-¿Te acostaste con él?

- ¡Maldita sea por qué carajo todo el mundo piensa lo mismo! ¿¡Me han visto parada en algún callejón o qué!? – explotó ella - ¡Lo pagué! ¿está bien? ¡lo pagué! Y tengo el talón del cheque para demostrarlo. La persona que te diga lo contrario está mintiéndote… aunque supongo que de poco sirve lo que yo te diga. No vas a creerme.

- ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti ahora Susanna? ¡Ocultaste tantas cosas!... Pudiste habérmelo contado todo, tuvimos tiempo de sobra cuando estábamos solos. Pudiste confiar en mí.

- ¡Me moría de la vergüenza Albert!

- ¿Vergüenza? ¿Conmigo? Susanna te di toda la confianza del mundo, esto era un proyecto que debía ser absolutamente secreto pero confié en ti desde el principio ¡Yo te busqué! Y puse en tus manos la pieza principal de mi investigación.

- ¡Lo sé Albert! Es por eso que tienes que creerme, yo no hice tal cosa ¡Yo tenía mi corazón en esto!

- Me has mentido Susanna… me ocultaste información importante. Me ocultaste tu relación con el museo y yendo aún más lejos ¿Vas y le pides ayuda a él? ¡Justamente a él! ¿Y así quieres que te crea que no has tenido nada que ver?

- Lo hice por ti Albert… sólo quería ayudarte. No me imaginé que esto se volvería una maldita olla de grillos.

- ¡No te atrevas a decir que ha sido por mí! Ni siquiera puedo creerte que no lo hayas hecho por él.

- No me crees…

- ¿Lo harías tú?

- ¡Si! Te creería.

- ¡Mentira!… esa es otra mentira. Creo que esto estaba planeado, que te confabulaste con él para hacernos esto a Stear y a mí. No sé qué te ofreció él, pero lo que has hecho no tiene nombre.

- Yo no he hecho nada Albert… Sí es verdad mentí y oculté cosas; pero lo hice porque tenían que ver con mi pasado y mi vida personal, no contigo y mucho menos con la investigación.

- No puedo creerte… busco y busco pero no hallo la manera de hacerlo. Siento que me has engañado y que me has vendido, a mí y a mi amigo.

- Te vas a arrepentir Albert… te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me estás diciendo.

- Yo con respecto a ti ya me siento bastante arrepentido ahora Susanna…

Diciendo esto, Albert salió de la oficina de Susanna; ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó salir su llanto.

Albert se quedó apoyado en la puerta del laboratorio con la cabeza gacha.

Luego con las manos empuñadas, salió dando zancadas hacia el estacionamiento.

-. ..A ella parecía interesarle mucho lo que ustedes estaban haciendo – contaba Anthony con la cabeza baja a Stear – Me hacía preguntas y yo le respondía lo que sabía. Una vez me dijo que quería ver los artículos que mi tío había encontrado en la tumba y la llevé. Cuando le conté que tu hermano le había hecho una cara al cráneo se mostró muy interesada en verla, y también la llevé… ¡Nunca me imaginé que su interés fuera porque estaba confabulada con ese señor!

- Anthony, Anthony… perdona que te lo diga pero ¡Qué pendejo fuiste muchacho!

- ¡Pero Stear yo qué iba a saber! Se supone que ella era parte del equipo.

- No, era la asistente de uno de los del equipo. De pronto sabía que Susanna estaba intentando restaurar esa espada de madera, pero te aseguro que no sabía para qué y tampoco sabía nada más ¿O tú crees que, de saberlo, te habría hecho tantas preguntas? Esto era como un secreto, solo lo sabíamos nosotros. Albert te dejó mirar de cerca porque eres su sobrino querido y confía en ti.

- ¡Stear no me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento ya! – exclamó el joven – Ahora no sólo me siento un tarado y un cornudo sino también un traidor.

- Tranquilo – dijo Stear posándole una mano en el hombro – Fue una equivocación nada más. Esa mujercita te ha envuelto.

- ¡Soy un idiota!

-Sí…- dijo él – pero a tu edad todos lo somos cuando nos enamoramos de una mujer como Karen. No te acuses de más… Hay que hablar con tu tío y con Susanna.

- ¡Susanna! – exclamó Stear al entrar en el laboratorio de la joven un rato después; la encontró sentada ente su mesa de trabajo con el rostro enrojecido y varios pañuelitos desechados - ¡Susanna qué pasó!

- Que tu amigo se enteró de todo, y vino aquí terriblemente enfadado a dejarme en claro que yo era una traidora que los había vendido… ¡y además una puta!

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero no puedo creerlo ¿Albert te dijo eso?

- No, él jamás usaría esas palabras… el infeliz hasta para ofender es un caballero.

- Susanna, lo siento mucho ¡Te juro que yo no le dije nada!

- No, yo sé que no fuiste tú – respondió ella – en este instante me acaba de llegar este email del decanato… Se han enterado de las mentiras de mi currículo y de mi posible implicación en el "incidente" con el Museo de Londres y tengo que subir a enfrentarme a la junta directiva en un par de horas… Me van a echar Stear.

- ¡Imposible! – exclamó él- ¡Pues no irás sola! Yo iré contigo.

- No puedes, es reunión privada.

- Aun así, alguien tiene que decirles la verdad. Que tú no tienes nada que ver y que fue la asistente que ellos mismos te pusieron la que organizó toda esta debacle.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Lo que oyes – respondió él – Karen Klise es la espía de Neil Leagan, Anthony lo descubrió hace unas horas. Estaba en el museo tomando apuntes para una tarea y la vio entrar, la siguió y la vio besándose con Leagan; además que durante un tiempo le estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas, convenciéndolo de que la llevara a ver el trabajo que hacíamos… Fue ella ya no hay duda.

- - ¡Esa perra! ¡Nunca me gustó! – exclamó ella – pero ya da lo mismo Stear. Perdí mi trabajo, perdí mi relación ¡Todo! Por tonta y comedida.

- No Susanna, te vamos a apoyar; ahora mismo yo converso con Albert y…

- No, no Stear, déjalo a Albert quieto donde quiera que esté. Yo no quiero saber de él.

- Pero Susanna, él tiene que saber la verdad.

- ¡Se la dije, y no me creyó!- exclamó ella.

- ¡Ja, vamos a ver si a mí no me cree este idiota!

Pero es que a mí no me interesa si te cree a ti Stear – dijo ella entre lágrimas otra vez – Me interesa que no me creyó a mí - ¡no confió en mí! Me llamó mentirosa, traicionera, me hizo sentir de lo peor. Eso es lo que me interesa que no creyó en mis palabras.

- No Susanna, tranquila, no llores…-dijo el joven acercándose a abrazar a su amiga que, derrumbada sobre la mesa de trabajo, lloraba sin vergüenza alguna.

-0-


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XX**

¿Se da cuenta, licenciada Marlowe, de lo que sus relaciones ocultas con la entidad del Museo de Londres y su director le han provocado a esta institución?

La Junta directiva de la universidad de Oxford se reunió aquella tarde casi al final del día para analizar el caso de Susanna; la Decana Grey había pedido estar presente en esa especie de "juicio" que le habían montado a Susanna mientras Stear y Anthony esperaba afuera, intentando infructuosamente de comunicarse con Albert, quien no respondía al celular ni al teléfono de su apartamento.

El presidente de dicha junta había leído todos los "cargos" que se le imputaban a la mujer por haber mentido en su hoja de vida y la sospecha de haber sido ella quien revelara información confidencial a alguien ajeno a la institución.

Ya ella había aclarado, contando su versión por enésima vez, de las razones que había tenido para hacer las cosas de esa manera. El presidente le hacía ahora esta pregunta y ella solo trataba de mantener la compostura.

- Primero que nada – respondió ella- quiero dejar en claro ¡otra vez! Que yo no tuve nada que ver en lo que pasó, y que mis "relaciones" con el Museo ¡no existen! Ciertamente es probable que yo haya despertado la curiosidad de ese hombre con mi imprudencia pero no colaboré a nada de lo que él hizo después.

-Pues, alguien de dentro lo hizo, señorita Marlowe – dijo el elegante hombre de traje.

-Ciertamente, pero no fui yo. Fue la asistente que el decanato contrató para mí: Karen Klise.

- ¡Susanna…! – exclamó la decana, lívida.

-No se preocupe decana Grey, no la estoy acusando de nada ¡ni más faltaba! Asumo que usted ha sido embaucada igual que todos nosotros, pero sí, en efecto es Karen Klise quien fraguó toda esta trampa.

-Lo que está diciendo es muy grave licenciada, está usted acusando abiertamente a una persona con nombre y apellido ¿Tiene cómo probarlo?

- No…- suspiró ella – no puedo probarlo; lo descubrimos por una persona que la vio entrando al museo y que fue testigo del trato, digamos "excesivamente amistoso", de esta mujer con Leagan, esa misma persona fue también víctima de todo esto pues fue embaucado con preguntas y obligado habiendo ella manipulando su juventud y sus sentimientos para que de alguna manera se le mostrara información de un trabajo que era clasificado.

- ¿Quién es esta persona?

- No lo diré.

- ¡Licenciada Marlowe no se ponga más la soga al cuello!

- ¡Lo siento pero no voy a decirlo! – afirmó ella – es una persona que cuenta con todo mi aprecio y mi confianza, yo no he de defraudarle; ya habemos muchos implicados que con esto posiblemente destruyamos nuestras carreras enteras, no voy a perjudicar a una persona joven que apenas comienza, destruyendo su futuro metiéndole en toda esta cochinada cuando no tiene nada que ver… Así que, aunque me cueste a mí, yo no mencionaré su nombre. Pero les sugiero que así como se tomaron la molestia de investigarme a mí, lo hagan también con Karen; pues ella al igual que yo ocultó información personal suya y mintió en su hoja de vida, pero ella sí que lo hizo con el motivo malsano de escabullirse dentro de esta institución con el afán de hacer daño. Más concretamente, de fastidiar el trabajo de los profesores Andrew y Cornwell en específico.

- Tomaremos en cuenta su sugerencia – dijo el hombre después de deliberar un rato con sus compañeros de mesa – haremos lo que nos sugiere y si comprobamos lo que usted dice, podrá quedarse en la institución sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, licenciada.

- Le agradezco el detalle – dijo ella con cierta ironía – pero no va a ser así. Continuaré con mi trabajo hasta que averigüen lo que a fuerza tienen que averiguar… y hasta que consigan a alguien que pueda sustituirme, pues sea cual sea el resultado de todo esto, yo me retiro de Oxford.

- Susanna, piensa lo que dices niña… -susurró la decana - ¿A dónde más que en Oxford tendrás una carrera prestigiosa?

- Decana Grey, si me quedo aquí volveré a la misma pesadilla que viví en el museo; volveré a ser el chisme de todos los pasillos; siempre seré un poco culpable, siempre seré una persona de confianza sesgada, la gente siempre sabrá lo que pasó y por muy inocente que se me compruebe siempre se hablará de ello por los rincones, y yo no puedo vivir de esa manera. No se preocupe por mí, igual supongo que cuando todo salga a la luz ¡Porque saldrá! Al menos una buena recomendación por parte de la institución me mereceré ¿o no?

- Si todo lo que usted dice es cierto Susanna – dijo el hombre – incluso podríamos obligar al Dr. Leagan a que devuelva todo lo que se llevó para que ustedes continúen con lo que tenían previsto.

- ¿¡Podrían hacer eso!? – preguntó ella.

- Podríamos sí; si comprobamos que él actuó de manera solapada y con mala intención plantándonos una espía e introduciéndola en la institución bajo engaños; podríamos, por muy oficiales que sean las órdenes que él tenía, evitar que abra una exposición con el hallazgo de la calle Dover hasta que ustedes mismos lo presenten a la prensa.

- Pero… si hacen eso, en cambio él ya no va a permitir que se exponga el hallazgo en su museo después.

- Susanna, el museo no es de su propiedad, él nada más lo dirige.

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso dígaselo a él!

- Mire, si logramos que todo esto se arregle, Andrew y Cornwell seguirán siendo los dueños de la investigación, el hallazgo llevará sus nombres, ellos serán noticia y luego sus descubrimientos podrán ser expuestos no sólo en el Museo de Londres sino en cualquier parte del mundo. Pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos que todo lo que usted ha dicho sea verdad.

- ¡Háganlo por dios! Les aseguro que no les he dicho ni una cosa que no sea cierta. Si investigan bien a Karen seguro que encontrarán lo que les he dicho y más… Les agradezco mucho que me hayan escuchado.

Susanna y la decana salieron de la sala de juntas. Afuera les esperaban Stear; Anthony ya se había tenido que retirar.

- Susanna ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Stear.

- Pues, creo que logré convencerlos de que investiguen a Karen, ojalá lo hagan estoy segura de que podrán averiguar muchas cosas interesantes de ella.

- Susanna hay algo que quisiera decirles – dijo la decana – tú y Cornwell, vengan a mi despacho.

- Usted dirá decana Grey – dijo Stear cuando estuvieron a puerta cerrada.

La mujer tomó asiento en su butaca haciéndoles un ademán para que se sentaran frente a ella.

- Cornwell ¿usted ha hablado con Patricia? – preguntó la mujer.

- Desde el funeral, no ¿por qué?

- Es que… hay algo en todo este asunto de Karen Klise que me tiene sumamente preocupada con respecto a Patricia.

- No comprendo – dijo Susanna - ¿Qué tiene que ver Patty con esa sinvergüenza?

- Eso es justamente lo que quisiera saber Susanna – respondió la mujer – Verán, Karen Klise no simplemente apareció aquí pidiendo trabajo… Patricia la trajo.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Stear quitándose los lentes - ¿Qué dice decana?

- Lo que oye Cornwell… Patricia llevaba algunos días mencionándome que tenía una amiga que se había recibido de restauradora y que estaba en paro hace tiempo. Me dijo que eran muy buenas amigas y que era buena chica… siendo amiga de Patricia no lo dudé, ella quería ver si yo podía ayudarla ubicándola aquí, y ya que Susanna había pedido tantas veces un asistente, le parecía a ella que sería una buena opción. La aspiración salarial de Klise era del mínimo así que, luego de todo lo que Patricia me prometiera sobre ella y ver que no le costaría mucho a la institución, decidí contratarla. Pero fue ella quien la trajo, es más como ya les digo, insistió en que la ubicara.

- ¿Del mínimo? ¡Ja! – exclamó Susanna - Sí cómo no, como si los zapatos y la ropa que ella usa fueran de alguien que se conforma con ganar el mínimo.

- Eso… eso no puede ser decana – murmuró Stear mientras Susanna se llevaba una mano a la frente – no puede ser que Patty…

- No la estoy acusando de nada, por eso no mencioné nada de esto ahí dentro ya que podrían implicarla y a lo mejor no tiene nada que ver – dijo la decana tratando de tranquilizarlo – quizá sí son amigas y esta mujer se valió de su amistad con Patricia para que la ayudara a entrar aquí; talves le pintó un drama, ya sabemos lo blanda de corazón que es Patricia. A lo mejor ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, solo fue una engañada más… Pero hable con ella Cornwell, se lo pido; antes de que en esa investigación salga a relucir cualquier relación que Patricia tenga con Karen y pueda salir perjudicada.

- Lo haré decana; gracias por no decir nada y por avisármelo. Que tenga buena noche – dijo el joven despidiéndose y saliendo de la oficina.

- ¿Y tú? – dijo dirigiéndose a Susanna -¿Estás firme en que te vas de Oxford?

- Sí, sea como sea que esto salga, yo me retiro – respondió ella.

- Bueno… tienes que saber que, si esto no resulta de manera satisfactoria, no podrás volver a trabajar como restauradora en ningún lugar del Reino Unido. Incluso si ganáramos esta batalla, dudo mucho que Leagan con sus influencias no buscara hacer de tu vida profesional un infierno.

- ¡Lo conoce bien, eh!... Ya me lo imagino – dijo ella en un suspiro – pero no se preocupe, ya veré qué hago.

- Yo… tengo algunos buenos amigos – mencionó la mujer – en Norteamérica, Francia, Italia… podría facilitarte nombres y recomendarte muy bien. Tu trabajo es excelente y ellos conocen lo exigente que soy, jamás desmerecerían una recomendación mía,

- Se lo agradecería muchísimo, decana.

- Y de Andrew ¿qué?

- Ay – suspiró ella cayendo hacia atrás en el asiento – No sé… de Andrew nada supongo. Se terminó.

- Lo lamento mucho, yo le dije lo que sabía y me imagino cómo se puso. Pero tenía que decírselo, no podía ocultarle ese tipo de información. Lo lamento.

- Ya nada… - dijo ella – da igual ¿sabe? Cuando un hombre no cree en la palabra de la mujer que supuestamente quiere, todo se rompe.

- Hija, dale tiempo; que lo piense que se calme, que vea la realidad de las cosas…

- No sé…Yo lo quiero decana, pero siento que su deber era preguntarme y darme al menos el beneficio de la duda; no ir y acusarme así tan seguro de lo que decía, fue… - Susanna se interrumpió en ese momento, unos toques en la puerta de la oficina les hicieron voltear; Stear abrió un milímetro la puerta asomando la cabeza.

- Perdón la interrupción pero… Susanna, a que no adivinas a quién acabo de ver bajando para los sótanos. Te doy un par de pistas; tiene cabello negro y usa tacones muy altos.

- ¡Son más de las ocho y media de la noche!- dijo ella mirando su reloj - ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

- No tengo idea, pero podemos ir y preguntarle.

- ¡No, deja que voy y se lo pregunto yo misma!- exclamó poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Susanna cálmate y no hagas tonterías!

- Decana Grey… en estos momentos me siento parada en el borde de un barranco sin esperanzas de poder dar un paso hacia atrás ¡Este es el momento perfecto de hacer tonterías! Y si se me va a acabar la vida ¡Que sea con fuegos artificiales! - dijo ella saliendo de la oficina.

- ¿Llamo a la policía? – preguntó Stear gracioso

- Mejor una ambulancia – respondió Susanna sin detenerse - ¡Que de esa no va a quedar es nada!

Susanna bajó a los laboratorios hecha una furia, meneó la cabeza llena de coraje cuando confirmó que la mujer estaba justamente dentro de su laboratorio.

Pero ¿Se había atrevido…? ¡Había que ver qué sinvergüenza! Luego de todo lo que había provocado, volver… ¡Es que se iba a enterar!

Karen estaba de cuclillas detrás del que fuera su escritorio vaciando los cajones.

¡Por supuesto que no pensaba regresar a la universidad! Pero se había dejado cosas que eran personales y no pensaba dejarlas.

Por eso había regresado a esa hora, cuando ella sabía que era más que probable que no hubiera nadie.

Cuando confirmó que el laboratorio estaba cerrado y a oscuras, confirmó que era el momento perfecto.

No escuchó la puerta abrirse, pues Susanna fue muy cuidadosa, pero respingó cuando la escuchó cerrarse fuertemente.

Cuando asomó la cabeza, vio a su rubia jefa apoyada de espaldas a la puerta, los ojos azules de la mujer se fijaron en ella con sorpresa.

-¡Karen! – exclamó Susanna elaborando una sonrisa - ¡Pero qué sorpresa! Tenías tantos días sin venir que la verdad pensé que era hora de contratar a alguien más ¿Estás bien?

La joven se incorporó aclarándose la garganta.

-¡Susanna!… perdóname, sí es cierto he faltado, tuve algunos inconvenientes ¡calamidades domesticas! Lamento no haber avisado. Justamente venía a ver unas cosas que necesité estos días y se me habían quedado aquí ¡Pero mañana vuelvo al trabajo! – mintió la joven con una sonrisa.

- No pasa nada hija – dijo ella haciendo un gesto despreocupado y caminando hacia la estantería- arriba nadie sabe de tus faltas, yo no he informado nada así que regresa cuando gustes; hasta tu cheque está íntegro... a mí también se me venían quedando unas cosas por eso volví… ¡caramba se me quedó el celular en el carro! ¿Me prestarías una llamada, por favor?

- Eh… cla… claro Susanna - balbuceó ella sacando su móvil del bolsillo – aquí tienes usa lo que necesites.

Karen le entregó su celular a Susanna y se sentó en su escritorio; de espaldas creyó que Susanna no notaria lo nerviosa que estaba, comenzó a guardar en su bolso rápidamente las cosas que se estaba llevando mientras se regañaba a sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida ¿Para qué carajo había regresado? ¿A recoger un Ipod, una agenda electrónica, instrumentos de trabajo…? ¡Pendejadas!

Si todo eso se lo podía haber vuelto a comprar Neil… ¿Y para qué le había dado el celular? Si ella también había podido decir que se le había quedado en el carro ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta! Tenía que inventar algo y salir de ahí rápido…

Y en eso estaba cuando la blanca mano de Susanna le puso su propio celular delante de los ojos.

-Dime Karen – dijo Susanna mostrando la pantalla de celular con un contacto señalado- ¿De quién es este número?

La joven se quedó fría… era el teléfono de Neil Leagan.

Ese… ¿ese número? Ahm… Susanna ¿qué haces revisando mi…? ¡Ah!

Dije, de quién es este número ¡so perra! – exclamó Susanna tirando hacia atrás la cabeza de Karen, obligándola a mirarla, con su sedoso cabello oscuro hecho nudo fuertemente sujeto entre sus dedos.

…...

Varios días hace que habían desembarcado en el puerto de Pireo.

Albreasheen cada vez se asombraba más de la belleza de los lugares que visitaban, pues si Alejandría le había llenado de asombro, Atenas le había dejado sin aliento.

Los templos, los monumentos, nuca había visto ella tanto despliegue del arte humano, le parecía que definitivamente entraba a otro mundo.

-¡Syria mira eso! – exclamaba ella al ver el gran templo en lo alto de una colina - ¿Es un palacio acaso?

- No, se llama Partenón – respondió la otra – es el templo de una de sus diosas más importantes. No recuerdo su nombre.

- Atenea… - respondió Lysia sin mirarlas – la diosa Atenea.

- ¿Tú has estado antes aquí Syria? – preguntó ella.

- Sí… hace mucho tiempo. – respondió.

Albreasheen miró a Lysia, no lograba ver ninguna emoción en su rostro, ningún gesto, nada; y le pareció mentira ¿Es que acaso esta mujer no sentía nada? ¡Ese era su hogar, por los dioses! Estaba de vuelta después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo y ella estaba igual de impávida que siempre.

Quizá fuera porque, como le había dicho hace algunos días, ella ahí ya no tenía nada que la ate. Pero de todas formas, para ella la tierra, el hogar ¡era algo sublime! Estaba convencida que, así ella no tuviera todo lo que tenía en su país, volver a Alba seguiría siendo para ella una necesidad. Había tantas cosas que a veces no lograba comprender de estas mujeres.

En Megara se encontró con una celebración en la cual se llevaban a cabo unos juegos, pararon ahí para mirar; pues la mayoría de los juegos en Grecia se llevaban a cabo solo entre hombres y la lucha griega no era el estilo que su ludo manejaba.

Ahí Tulio se encontró con amistades del negocio con las que coincidía en ocasiones.

Muchos le saludaron efusivamente, varios al igual que él, estaban de camino haciendo tiempo hasta las festividades de Dionisio en Roma, las mismas a las que él quería asistir.

- ¿Y con sólo cuatro gladiatrices crees que vas a llegas a Roma hombre? – se burló uno de ellos hablándole en griego.

- Tienes razón, sólo tengo cuatro; pero son las cuatro mejores de todo el imperio romano – respondió él con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Mejores que las mías? – preguntó el otro, serio – La rubia alta y la pelirroja te lo creo, las he visto antes te acompañan hace años y si han durado tanto es porque siguen siendo excelentes… por otro lado, ninguna tiene ya 20 años ¿o me equivoco? Y más jóvenes no se hacen –dijo carcajeándose - De las otras dos... ¡pago por ver!

El hombre arrojó sobre la mesa una bolsa de paño en la que tintinearon las piezas de plata, Tulio sonrió.

-¿Qué están diciendo? – preguntó Albreasheen que, agarrada a los barrotes de la carreta que les servía de transporte, trataba de atender la conversación, sin conseguirlo. Ese era un lenguaje nuevo para ella.

-Pues, aparte de que nos acaban de llamar "viejas" – respondió Lysia con ironía – cómo te parece que nos están apostando.

- ¿¡Apostando!? – preguntó ella – Pero ¿vamos a luchar? ¿¡Aquí!?

- Los gladiadores luchan donde su amo lo ordena – respondió Syria – Así que no te asombres tanto y mejor prepárate, que estas apuestas clandestinas no suelen ser cosa fácil para nosotros.

- Está bien, acepto- respondió Tulio al griego – pero con una condición: si mis gladiadoras ganan me llevo no sólo el dinero sino dos de tus mejores mujeres.

El hombre soltó otra carcajada

-¿Y qué gano yo si las tuyas pierden?

-No seas necio hombre, no van a perder; pero te concedo razón: si yo pierdo, doblo tu apuesta – dijo tirando sobre la mesa dos bolsitas similares.

- ¡Cómo! ¿Y no hay "especie"? – preguntó el otro con semblante pícaro.

- Tú mismo has dicho: solo tengo cuatro; si las tuyas matan alguna de las mías ¿Con qué me quedo? Estoy en desventaja por donde lo veas, lo único que te puedo ofrecer es dinero.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo el otro - ¿Qué te parece si para hacerlo más interesante, lo hacemos en "mancuerna"?

- Eso lo vuelve más complicado – dijo Tulio pensativo, volteó hacia la carreta, las mujeres lo miraban enfadadas – Por qué no ¡mancuerna será!

- Infeliz ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Lysia dando una patada a la carreta.

- ¿A muerte? – preguntó Tulio al hombre.

- Mmm… el equipo que caiga primero define la contienda ¿te parece? Para qué vamos a sacrificar a más ejemplares si con dos que caigan ya podemos definir un ganador.

- ¡De acuerdo!

- Bueno ni modo; Nut – dijo Syria - ¿con qué mano manejas mejor la espada?

- Con la izquierda – respondió la mujer.

- Bien, tú vienes conmigo; Albreasheen tú harás pareja con Lysia.

- ¿¡Por qué me tienes que pones con la más bajita!?- reclamó la pelirroja.

- ¿¡Que no estás escuchando que vamos de mancuerna!? – exclamó Syria – Ustedes dos son ambidiestras igual que yo, Nut no lo es y yo puedo cubrirla ¿O acaso tú lo harías?

- ¿Y que me claven un hierro por andar preocupándome que no la maten? ¡Pero por supuesto que no! – respondió Lysia.

- Pues por eso; tú vas con Albreasheen.

Los esclavos se acercaron a sacarlas de la carreta y las condujeron hacia donde los apostantes se hallaban.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es eso de mancuernas? – preguntó la celta.

- Te encadenan mano a mano con un compañero – respondió Nut – tienes solo una mano para defenderte; lo he visto es muy difícil pelear así. Nunca lo he hecho antes.

Albreasheen se pasó las manos por el rostro, contrariada.

- No te asustes Nut, no voy a dejar que te pase nada- dijo Syria.

- No estoy asustada.- respondió la otra.

- Escúchame bien pequeñita; esto es muy complicado y no es un juego. Cuida tus pies, que como te llegues a caer ¡primero te corto la mano antes de dejar que me tires al piso contigo!

Albresheen resopló.

- ¡Lysia! – exclamó Syria, cuando estuvieron frente a Tulio.

- ¡Que lo vaya sabiendo! Es mejor, así tiene cuidado.

¿- Ya estás de nuevo liándola? ¿Qué, no puedes estar de buenas un día? – preguntó Tulio con desdén – ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, ustedes dos lo han hecho antes ¿ya saben con quién va cada una?

- Si Tulio; Nut irá conmigo y Albreasheen con Lysia

- ¡No, no, no! – negó el hombre llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¿Estás loca Syria? Albreasheen vale demasiado y ya sabes cómo es esta ¡hará que la maten adrede!

- ¡Ay no jodas Tulio! Ni que fuera tan tonta para dejarse matar por deporte.- exclamó la pelirroja.

- ¡No me hables así delante de la gente o te vuelo los dientes de un bofetón, atrevida!

- Ya Tulio; Lysia ya tiene claro lo que tiene que hacer – dijo Syria – es mejor que vayan ellas dos juntas, Albreasheen sabe bien como conducirse, Nut en cambio solo es zurda, si la pongo con Lysia ésta sí se muere a la primera arremetida.

- Bueno tú sabrás, vengan.

Entraron al recinto donde los hombres charlaban y reían, el aire estaba viciado; el olor a tabaco, la "hucca" y diferentes tipos de opiáceos conjugados con el olor del alcohol y el olor del calor de todos esos cuerpos, las asqueó por un momento.

En un rincón del abarrotado salón estaban las mujeres que competirían con ellas.

Nada distinto a lo que ya habían visto, una de ellas miró a Albreasheen y se carcajeó comentándole algo a su compañera.

- A esa la vas a bajar primero.- le dijo Lysia en un susurro mientras les colocaban los grilletes en las manos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.

- Se está burlando de ti.

A mí no me importa…

- ¡Pero a mí sí! No somos la burla de nadie.

- Son guapas tus mujeres, Tulio – dijo uno de ellos.

- ¡Las gladiatrices más bellas de todo el imperio romano! – respondió él sonriendo.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! Ahora resulta que tus mujeres son mejores en todo – reclamó aquel con quien había apostado.

- Lo son – respondió él - ya te darás cuenta.

- Ya veremos ¡te estoy poniendo a mis cuatro mejores! – dijo el hombre - ¡Nunca han sido vencidas ni en las justas!

- Lástima – dijo Tulio – una pena que vayan a perder el invicto.

Las sacaron al gran patio que fungiría de arena, mientras el hombre de las apuestas seguía gritando las bondades de cada una de las mujeres que lucharía esa noche.

Las antorchas encendidas le daban al improvisado anfiteatro un aire un poco tétrico.

Las mujeres que les enfrentarían salieron, saludaron a la audiencia y a la orden de uno de ellos, comenzó el combate.

Las oponentes de lanzaron a ellas; como bien había dicho Lysia, una de ellas se reía burlona de la estatura de la celta, golpeando con su espada haciéndola retroceder.

Lysia intentaba mantener el pie, tirando de ella para no caer.

Era difícil pelear así, ya ella lo había notado pero en realidad no había caído en cuenta de cuánto.  
No podía moverse, no podía girar, no podía rodear a su oponente ni pretender burlarle; solo se podía pelear de frente. Aquí no valía pericia, era pura fuerza y se dio cuenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de que su estatura sí era una desventaja, al menos en enfrentamientos así.

Intentaba mantenerle el ritmo a Lysia, pero se le hacía muy difícil.

La alta pelirroja rebatía muy bien a su contrincante, pero tenía problemas para mantener la posición con la celta siempre retrocediendo.

-¡Mátala ya! – exclamó en un momento. Justo después de decirlo, la mujer se le fue encima y ella la clavó la espada en el vientre.

La mujer cayó de rodillas y la otra sin ningún tipo de remordimiento le cercenó la mano dejándola desangrar rápidamente.

La gente dio una gran exclamación de asombro, la mujer ahora estaba libre y su ataque se volvió aún más feroz y rápido.

Lysia levantó su mano estirando la cadena, y de un espadazo la partió en dos caminando luego hacia un costado donde estuviera segura.

Albreasheen se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo lo agradeció; ahora estaban en condiciones similares.

La mujer algo le dijo que ella no comprendió, pero la sonrisa burlona le quedó en nada cuando la rubia de un solo tajo le abrió el pecho.

La mujer cayó de bruces al suelo retorciéndose mientras bajo ella se formaba un charco púrpura que fue creciendo lentamente hasta que ella dejó de moverse.

El hombre que presidía las apuestas paró el combate en ese momento, declarando ganador al ludo de Tulio e inmediatamente todos los que habían apostado se volcaron a cobrar sus sustanciosos resultados.

-¡Cómo te tardaste! – reclamó Lysia al verla acercarse.

Syria y Nut se acercaron también, la rubia estiró la mano y cortó la cadena que las unía igual que lo había hecho la pelirroja antes.

-¡Buen trabajo! – exclamó Tulio sonriendo de oreja a oreja acercándose a ellas -¡Buen trabajo todas!

-¡Tulio! – exclamó el hombre que había perdido - ¡Eres un hombre con suerte! Tus gladiadoras han vencido a mis dos mejores y dejaron a las otras dos heridas en cuerpo y orgullo. Son tuyas amigo, llévatelas; te prometo que son buenos ejemplares, aunque las tuyas son ciertamente mejores.

- En mi ludo mejorarán – respondió Tulio sonriendo – y si no; algunos gladiadores ganan y otros mueren, todo ludo necesita de ambos.

La gente rió divertida.

Quiero proponerte un negocio – dijo el hombre poniendo una bolsa sobre la mesa -¡Oro hombre! Quince mil denarios de oro por dos de tus gladiadoras.

Tulio se quedó boquiabierto.

- No se puede - respondió él luego de un rato – quiero llegar a Roma, no puedo hacerlo sin dos de mis ejemplares ¡las mejores del imperio! ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Que sean treinta mil! – exclamó el hombre haciendo sonar otra bolsa sobre la mesa – y cuatro de mis mejores gladiadoras aparte de las dos que ya te llevas.

Tulio se quedó de una sola pieza.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!?

- Nunca tan en serio en toda mi vida – dijo el hombre – treinta mil denarios y seis de mis mujeres por dos de las tuyas… por la pelirroja y la rubia de las pecas.

Tulio se volteó a mirarlas, Lysia estaba estóica, pero Albreasheen tenía la sangre en los pies y se le notaba, sus ojos verdes lo miraban suplicante. Lo peor que podría pasarle ahora es que ese romano cumpliera sus amenazas de venderla… Tulio la quedó mirando y sonrió ladino.

- A la pelirroja quizá te la venda… - mencionó el hombre, Lysia lo miró con odio – pero la celta no está a la venta, ni que me dieras treinta mil denarios sólo por ella.

- ¡Van los treinta! – exclamó el hombre – y conserva las 6 mujeres ¡Vamos hombre decídete!... Son un par de bellezas.

La gente lanzaba exclamaciones, sorprendida.

- Tu insistencia solo me hace confirmar que sería un error venderte a mi celta, y a Lysia… lo siento, lleva demasiado conmigo y debo confesar que su espada ha construido la fama de este ludo. Sería muy ingrato si te la vendiera por tan poco.

-Pero ¿Te vas a poner sentimental? – preguntó el hombre riendo.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? – dijo Tulio – así soy, un sentimental irremediable

-Basta de juegos ¿¡Cuánto quieres por ella!? – Preguntó el hombre atónito – Está bien ¡Pon tu precio! ¿Cuánto quieres por esas mujeres?

-No podrías pagar lo que estas mujeres valen – exclamó él - ¡En Roma ellas serán las sensación! Lo sabes y por eso las quieres; pero son mías y las riquezas que van a generarme allá serán mías también. No te las vendería ni por todo el oro del imperio, porque sé que puedo ganar más que eso con ellas a mi lado.

¡Bah! Eres un terco Tulio de Sicilia.

Sí, lo soy - respondió él acercándose a la mesa donde yacía el producto de su apuesta – pero estas bellezas se quedan conmigo, este dinero también y esas dos mujeres tan fuertes que tienes, también se vienen conmigo.

Tulio hizo un ademán, y las dos mujeres que habían peleado le siguieron en silencio.

Albreasheen respiró aliviada casi al borde del llanto.

-¿En verdad creías que te iba a vender? – preguntó Lysia – Ya te lo dije ¡Jamás te dejará ir! De esta vida sólo se escapa muriendo.

Los esclavos les subieron a todas a la carreta y emprendieron nuevamente el camino.

-o-


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

Continuaron el viaje por ese territorio mágico lleno de belleza; la verdad que Albreasheen cada vez se maravillaba de lo hermoso que era el mundo fuera de su tierra, a veces se olvidaba de la forma como había cambiado su vida, sus ojos se perdían en esos bosques y esos valles por los que andaban, los templos y los monumentos.

La travesía con las dos mujeres nuevas no era del todo grata, solo hablaban entre ellas en un idioma que ella no conocía y no podía entenderles.

Pero comprendía sus miradas, no les agradaban a las nuevas y se notaba que se burlaban de ellas en sus conversaciones.

Albreasheen sabía que Syria sí les entendía, pero aparte de mirarlas desdeñosamente un par de ocasiones, la rubia no había hecho nada más.

En una ocasión, las mujeres hablaban entre ellas y de la nada, Lysia se volteó y le propinó a una de ellas un puñetazo en la nariz, seguida de una retahíla de palabras incomprensibles para la celta, pero dejando a las dos mujeres de una sola pieza.

Syria no hizo nada excepto reír a carcajadas sin mirarlas.

Lysia volvió a su lugar tan tranquila como antes y las dos mujeres no volvieron a hablar en lo que restó del día.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer entre Lysia y estas chicas? – preguntó a la mañana siguiente Albreasheen a Syria mientras preparaban todo para continuar viajando luego de para a pasar la noche.

- Nada- respondió ella – las nuevas que creen que son pepitas de oro porque son jóvenes y fuertes; y se pensaron que nadie les entendería las majaderías que hablaban. No se percataron que viajaban con una compatriota suya que les comprendía muy bien el idioma.

- Entiendo…- dijo ella – Pero, tú también les entiendes ¿no?

- Algo… - respondió Syria – tampoco es que hablo griego a la perfección.

- ¿Y dónde aprendiste?

- Ya empezaste con el interrogatorio ¡Mira que eres curiosa! – le regañó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras ponía los arreos a los caballos.

- Cuéntame, luego me preguntas lo que tú quieras, anda. ¿Lo aprendiste aquí, cuando viniste hace tiempo como dijiste antes?

- No, lo aprendí con Lysia - respondió ella- cuando llegó al ludo sólo hablaba en griego, me tocó aprender a comprender mucho de lo que decía para hacerme entender hasta que ella comenzó a hablar vernáculo.

- ¿Fue hace mucho?- preguntó Albreasheen – Lysia ¿llegó hace mucho?

- Exactamente quince años – respondió la otra – era una niña cuando llegó, tendría doce o trece, no sé. Sólo recuerdo que era muy delgadita, alta para su edad. Siempre fue muy bonita.

- ¿Tan chica? – preguntó la otra con lástima, pensó en las niñas que había visto vender cuando apenas las habían raptado, pensó en su hija mayor que tenía esa misma edad cuando la dejó, y se le oprimió el pecho – Tan niña…Bueno, fue una suerte de cierta manera que terminara aquí y no en un burdel.

Syria se quedó quieta y la quedó mirando, pero volvió pronto a lo suyo.

- Si tú lo dices…- murmuró.

- Lo digo porque, aunque es verdad que esta no es la mejor vida, de todas maneras, al menos te tuvo a ti cerca, que la entrenaste…

- Albreasheen… a veces te miro y me parece que a pesar de todo lo que has visto en todo este tiempo aun conservas algo de inocencia, y no sé si eso será bueno o no para ti, pero debo admitir que me agrada – dijo Syria – pero no, esta no es la mejor vida; y al ver cómo eres de cierto modo agradezco que no hayas estado aquí en las malas épocas, en las que tuvimos que hacer algo más que gladiar en la arena para llenar las arcas de Tulio; lo que pasó con Kío y tú en Mauritania debería darte una pista… No Albreasheen esta no es la mejor vida, pero tampoco es mejor que un burdel te lo aseguro.

La celta bajó la mirada apenada y guardó silencio un momento.

Sí, ella recordaba bien aquellos días, la noche del banquete Lysia le había hecho a Tulio un reclamo que le valió un buen golpe en el rostro, y en el barco ella le había dicho _"Lo que pagaron por ti esa noche, nadie lo había pagado por Syria y yo juntas" _así que ella sólo podía imaginarse lo que habían tenido que pasar.

- Bueno… yo lo decía porque… bien, al Lysia ya no tener a su madre supongo que entrar aquí…

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Lysia; en el barco dijo que su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy joven.- Syria levantó ambas cejas.

- ¿Eso te dijo?... bueno, si eso te dijo, ella sabrá

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada mujer… ya deja el interrogatorio y busca algo que hacer ¿sí?

Syria caminó y la otra caminó detrás de ella.

- Lysia dijo… en el barco, cuando veníamos; dijo que ustedes llevaban mucho tiempo con Tulio, tú más que ella…

- Sí, es verdad ya te dije hace cuánto llegó ella y una vez te dije que yo llevo en esto toda una vida.

- Dijo también… dijo que una vez habías intentado escapar, pero que no habías tenido éxito.

- ¿Eso te dijo? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa sin mirarla, la otra asintió – Pues no es cierto. Sí, me escapé y lo logré, pude irme. De hecho hasta volví a mi hogar… Además eso pasó cuando ella aun no llegaba al ludo, así que no debe saber nada en concreto; Tulio no es de los que cuentan cosas.

- Pero… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella asombrada- No me digas que Tulio fue por ti y…

- No, no; nada de eso. Yo volví.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Lo que oyes, yo volví a Tulio, por voluntad propia.

Syria se movió a ayudar a los esclavos a colocar los arreos de los transportes a los caballos y Albreasheen se quedó ahí boquiabierta son creer lo que había oído.

- ¡No te creo! – dijo de pronto yendo hacia ella – No es posible si ya estabas fuera y estabas en tu hogar, que hayas regresado tú sola; y más después de todo lo que me has dicho…

- Ya; me imagino que no lo entiendes, y da lo mismo aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías.

- Pero…

- ¡Basta Albreasheen…!

- Ningún "basta Albreasheen" – reclamó ella – no es posible. Dime la verdad.

- ¡Esa es la verdad! – exclamó la otra – yo volví; busqué el ludo y regresé por mis propios pies. Y ya no estés preguntando cosas, no molestes ¡Busca qué hacer! Hay mucho que recoger, tenemos que seguir camino y si Tulio te ve perdiendo el tiempo se va a enfadar… ¡Anda!

La mujer le dio un empujoncito y la dejó allí parada sin saber qué pensar.

Albreasheen la vio de lejos ayudar a recoger las cosas del campamento con Nut y las otras chicas.

Lysia, dentro de la carreta protegida del sol, dormía.

_"Floja"_ pensó Albreasheen con el ceño fruncido.

Desde la muerte de Kío, Lysia no había vuelto a ser llamada por Tulio; supuso ella que eso era después de todo un descanso para Lysia, pues debe ser terrible tener que ser la mujer de un hombre que se odia.

Ya no viajaba sentada en un caballo, prefería ir en la carreta aunque llevara sus bonitos peplos de colores y algunas de sus joyas, pero se la veía más tranquila.

Se le había instalado una tristeza persistente en el semblante desde que la muchacha oriental perdiera fatalmente aquel combate, y su personalidad cáustica persistía, pero ciertamente estaba al menos más tratable, por lo menos ahora dirigía la palabra.

Quizá ese cambio se debía a no tener que soportar cada noche la cercanía de alguien que le era tan desagradable.

Continuaron el viaje y luego de varios días llegaron a una localidad llamada Tricca

Una ciudad llena de gente y con mercados y comercios por todas partes.

Quedaba en medio de una verde llanura cercada de riachuelos.

Ya a las afueras de la ciudad entre varias viviendas que se desperdigaban por la llanura, detuvieron su camino ante un gran establecimiento Tulio ordenó detenerse.

Del lugar provenía cierta música y ruido de voces y risas.

Unos hombres salían de lugar tambaleándose mientras unas mujeres en la puerta los despedían.

Albreasheen reconoció enseguida qué tipo de lugar era ese.

- ¿¡Qué hacemos aquí!?- preguntó nerviosa - ¡por qué nos hemos detenido en un lugar como éste!

- Shhh… no lo sé aún, pero mejor quédate tranquila- dijo Syria.

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Tulio!? – exclamó una hermosa mujer que salió del lugar.

Tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo y unos ojos almendrados muy hermosos.

Llevaba un peplo dórico color rojo vino que claramente no tenía nada debajo y muchos collares y brazaletes de bronce y cobre.  
Se notaba que ya no era joven, pero era difícil definir la edad que tendría; a pesar de toda la pintura que llevaba en el rostro, la belleza de la mujer prevalecía.

-¡Zaretha! – dijo él adelantándose a saludarla – No has cambiado nada, sigues tan bella como te recuerdo.

- Tú en cambio sí que estás viejo – respondió ella dejándose rodear la cintura – ¡Hombre, tanto tiempo!

Albreasheen tenía la preocupación pintada en la cara, Nut intentaba mantenerse tranquila pero tampoco le gustaba el lugar, y las otras dos mujeres comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas. Lysia ni se inmutaba de la preocupación de sus compañeras, pero en la mirada castaña se le notaba también a ella el profundo desagrado que aquel lugar le provocaba.

- Pasaba por el territorio y me pareció buena idea detenerme a saludar- decía Tulio mientras, dentro del negocio de la mujer, una jovencita de color con cadenas en los pies le escanciaba vino en una copa.

- ¡Pero cuánto tiempo! – respondió la mujer poniéndole al alcance una vianda con uvas – ¿Acaso en tantos años no te habías acordado de mí?

-Mujeres como tú no se olvidan – respondió él mientras recibía en la boca una fruta – pero no había vuelto más a Grecia. El Imperio se expande de manera vertiginosa y mi negocio es recorrerlo, ya sabes.

- ¿Sigues con tu ludo femenino?- preguntó ella - ¿Y si resultó ese invento, o qué?

- ¡Resultó! – exclamó él- Hubieron épocas malas he de reconocerlo, pero terminó resultando de maravilla. Lo único malo es que hay que viajar y por supuesto, aguantas mujeres todo el tiempo no es algo fácil.

- ¿Y... te casaste al final?

-¡Los dioses me libren! – exclamó él riendo.

- Jajajajaja ¡eres un sin vergüenza empedernido!… ¿Cómo te fue con la muchacha que te dí hace tiempo? ¿Te sirvió de algo?

- Me sirvió, sí – respondió él – ¿te acuerdas que parecía una ranita? ¡Pues se volvió un mujerón! Se adaptó tan bien a la actividad de mi negocio que se terminó convirtiendo en la mejor gladiadora de mi ludo. ¡Si vieras como la aclaman cuando sale a la arena! Es hermosa, fuerte y una gran guerrera, la gente la ama.

- ¿Aún vive?

- ¡Claro!- respondió él - ¿No te digo que es el mejor ejemplar que tengo? Los mejores sobreviven Zaretha. Está ahí fuera con las demás… ¿Quieres verla?

La mujer posó sus ojos claros en la puerta de su negocio.

- No – dijo al final - ¿para qué? Ni se ha de acordar de mí.

- Pues yo por el contrario creo que te ha de recordar bastante bien. Pero tú, como quieras – dijo él apurando su bebida.

- Oye, por cierto ¿no te serviría otra?- Tulio la quedó mirando, casi atravesándola con sus ojos color acero.

- Qué pasa Zaretha ¿cada vez que me veas me vas a regalar una muchacha? ¡Tendré que pasar más seguido!

- Jajajaja ¡te aseguro que es pura coincidencia! – respondió ella llevándose una uva a los labios – pero si aquella te sirvió tan bien, puede que esta te sirva igual. Ya sabes que las griegas somos duras. Y con esta no tendrás problemas, es dócil como un cachorrito y además habla la lengua común.

- Interesante… - dijo él, pensativo - ¿Y es bonita?

- ¡Ah, preciosa! Tiene el cabello negro como la noche, largo y sedoso; unos enormes ojos azules y la piel blanca como la leche. Es un poquito mayor que la que te dí hace años, pero está buena edad para que la entrenes bien; tiene buena talla y ha formado muy buena figura.

- ¿Y por qué deshacerte de ella? Una belleza así le viene bien a tu negocio.

- Lo mismo pensé yo cuando me la dejaron, pero resultó una llorona – exclamó la mujer con fastidio – cada vez que un hombre se le acerca se pone a llorar y a suplicar… Es malo para la clientela.

- ¿Y no ha habido alguno que simplemente la agarre y ya?

- ¡Claro que sí! Algunos lo han hecho; pero por ejemplo el último salió de aquí sumamente airado, pues al verla tan joven y ponerse como se pone supuso que sería virgen, cuando se dio cuenta que no lo era pensó que era algún tipo de treta… los lloriqueos son divertidos las dos o tres primeras veces, pero cuando ya no se tiene nada que perder; es molesto, y a los hombres les gustan las mujeres que trabajan, si me hago entender. Llévatela Tulio, no va a servir para nada más y aquí solo me espantará la clientela.

- Está bien, ya que me la estás regalando tan amablemente la tomaré .– respondió él – En mi ludo aprenderá al menos a defenderse, y si no lo consigue pues, como siempre digo: hay gladiadores que ganan y hay gladiadores que mueren, todo ludo necesita de ambos – dijo al final haciendo un guiño.

-¡Maravilloso! ¿quieres verla?

- No ahora – respondió él tomándole una mano y jalándola bruscamente – lo que quiero ahora es diversión, y dales un par de chicas a mis esclavos no sé desde cuándo no tocan una mujer, yo lo pago todo.

- ¿Para un amigo tan entrañable como tú? – dijo ella haciendo unas señas – la casa paga querido mío.

- ¡Vaya qué halago! – respondió él cuando dos muchachas se le acercaron rodeándolo con los brazos – pero primero dame un lugar donde instalar a mis mujeres para que pasen la noche.

- Atrás, aún aquel patio y los cuartos están desocupados, dile a tus esclavos que las lleven ahí.

Tulio salió y ella se colocó en el dintel de la puerta.

Cuando sacaron a las mujeres de la carreta ella las miró fijamente una por una y se quedó boquiabierta al reconocer la larga cabellera rojiza de una de ellas.  
Ciertamente se había vuelto una mujer muy bonita.

Tarde en la noche alrededor de una fogata que habían hecho en el patio, las mujeres cogían calor envueltas en cobijas.

Una cazuela hervía suspendida sobre las llamas con unas varillas.

- Yo hace mucho que no cocino – dijo Nut sirviendo unos pocillos– pero considerando que nuestros amables esclavos están ocupados…

Detrás de ellas pasaron corriendo entre risas uno de los esclavos abisinios de Tulio con una de las chicas del burdel y se encerraron en uno de los cuartuchos vacíos.

- ¡Míralos! – dijo Albreasheen tomando uno de los pocillos – recuerdo que algún momento hasta llegué a pensar que eran eunucos.

- Pues no – dijo Syria – no lo son; pobres ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tocaron una mujer.

Las tres se quedaron pensando unos segundos.

- ¡Shanti! – dijeron las tres al unísono para luego reír.

- Lysia ¿no comerás?- dijo Nut, cuando extendió su mano para pasarle el pocillo y ella negó con la cabeza

- No creo que pueda – dijo ella – tengo el estómago revuelto, este sitio me apesta.

- Mejor come algo Lysia. – dijo Syria.

¡Me siento enferma aquí! ¿¡No entiendes!?– dijo ella poniéndose de pie, mientras Nut terminaba de servir a las demás.

- ¡Entonces vete a dormir! – exclamó Syria mirándola fijo, y la joven se retiró contrariada.

- Yo no creo que podría dormir, con todo el ruido que hacen aquí...– dijo Nut.

- Ella es de aquí. ..¿verdad? – preguntó Albreasheen siguiendo a Lysia con la mirada – o de un lugar como este. Desde que paramos aquí está absolutamente insoportable…

- ¡Ay Albreasheen qué fastidio, o vayas a comenzar…! – exclamó Syria

- ¡Está bien!… está bien, no te voy a preguntar nada de ella – dijo la rubia – pero sí quiero saber aun lo que me dejaste inconcluso el otro día. Necesito saber Syria cómo es posible que ya estando en tu hogar decidieras volver tú misma a este… infierno.

Syria guardó un incómodo silencio y terminó de comer con el ceño fruncido.

Nut le dio un codazo a Albreasheen y le hizo señas de que no la moleste.

En ese momento una muchachita de cabello negro y cara muy tierna salió al patio cargando una botija de barro; la llenó de agua en el pozo que había ahí y la cargó de vuelta.  
Al volver pasó cerca de ellas y sus ojos azules las miraron con timidez; hizo un movimiento de cabeza y volvió adentro.

- ¿Esa niña también servirá en este lugar? – preguntó Nut.

- Seguro – dijo la celta con pena – he visto niñas más jovencitas ser vendidas a sitios más sórdidos que este. Pobre, debe ser tan joven como lo era Kío, o hasta menor.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- Sí, conmigo raptaron a muchas niñas y muchachas como esta; me tocó ver como las vendían y…

- Yo era tan joven como esa muchacha cuando un grupo de hunos nos raptaron a mí y a varias jóvenes de la aldea donde yo vivía – dijo Syria interrumpiendo a su compañera - Yo tenía muy poco tiempo de casada y tenía un bebé de pocos meses. Ellos ya tenían compradores para nosotras así que de nada sirvieron nuestros ruegos y súplicas. Un romano andaba buscando mujeres jóvenes y de buena estatura para su negocio y así fue como llegué a Tulio. Cuando me llevaron a él le rogué que me dejara ir… le lloré, le supliqué, le hablé de mi bebé que estaba tan pequeño y no sabría nunca qué fue de su madre. Pero no me escuchó; me dijo que me olvidara de todo eso y que tenía para mí un destino mucho mayor que ser mamá de un niño y esposa de un campesino, que juntos seríamos famosos y que el imperio entero aclamaría mi nombre un día. Comenzó a entrenarme, al principio yo no quería saber nada y me gané tremendas palizas; luego sin darme cuenta comencé a aprender, cuando me di cuenta ya manejaba bien casi todas las armas ¡Tulio estaba eufórico! No sabía la hora de meterme en una arena… la primera vez que entré casi me muero, del susto primero y en pleno enfrentamiento después, pero salí viva. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, habían pasado 5 años… Cinco años en los que me convertí en la mejor espada de los anfiteatros romanos. No se hablaba mucho de ludos femeninos en esa época, así que nosotras éramos una extraña novedad; y pasamos cinco años amasando cierta fama gracias a mí... cinco años en lo que jamás dejé de pensar en mi hogar, en mi familia, en mi hijo. Estábamos cerca de Halicarnaso cuando me escapé; simplemente vi la oportunidad y como estábamos cerca de mi hogar, no lo pensé dos veces, me fui. Con el batín que usamos para entrenar y descalza ¡Nunca había corrido tanto en toda mi vida! Padecí mucho, pero llegué a mi hogar, lo encontré todo cambiado pero era mi hogar. Cuando me presenté en la que había sido mi casa, una mujer que yo no conocía me recibió, él estaba ahí mi esposo, y a mi hijo lo reconocí porque simplemente se parecía tanto a mí que no podía ser otro… Pero él no sabía quién era yo, nunca nadie le había hablado siquiera de mí. Lo asusté y se escurrió de mis brazos llorando y gritando "¡mamá, mamá!" y corrió arrojándose a los brazos de la mujer extraña que yo había visto primero. Su padre, me tomó del brazo y me sacó a rastras de la casa... Todo era muy simple; mi esposo ya no era mi esposo y mi hijo ya no era mi hijo, tenía otra madre y la amaba… Intenté volver a mi hogar paterno, pero fui rechazada. Mi madre ya no vivía y mi padre siempre pensó durante todos estos años que yo había terminado en algún lugar como este en el que estamos ahora. Intenté explicarle pero no me entendió; con el tiempo he pensado que simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Alguien se compadeció de mí y me dio un refugio, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. La gente que había sido mi gente ya no me quería entre ellos; no sé qué tan malo había hecho yo ¿Acaso había sido mi culpa el haber sido arrebatada de mi hogar y mi familia? Mi hogar ya no era mi hogar, yo ya no tenía cabida ahí, sentí que no pertenecía a ninguna parte y que no sabía nada de la vida excepto lo que me habían enseñado a hacer en el ludo. Yo, más o menos tenía conocimiento de la ruta que llevarían así que un par de meses después de haberme escapado, un buen día desperté y simplemente me fui. Llegué a donde estaba Tulio y me le presenté en el lugar que había alquilado. Cuando me vio en su habitación me miró como si estuviera mirando a un fantasma. Yo pensé que me castigaría, que me azotaría, que me pondría en el cepo por semanas como escarmiento para cualquier otra que pretendiera algo parecido; pero solamente se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, caminó a mi alrededor mirándome de arriba abajo y me dijo "¡estás flaca! Si vas a quedarte te doy veinte días para volver a ser la gladiadora que yo mismo entrené porque te quiero de primera en el próximo llamado". Lo hice, y luego de esos 20 días, me entregó a la primera chica que yo entrenaría, y desde el día en que regresé nunca más me volvió a colocar una cadena. No tiene necesidad de hacerlo, él sabe que no iré a ningún lado. Poco más de un año después, llegamos aquí a este mismo lugar. Igual que hoy nos quedamos una noche y al día siguiente partimos llevando a una preciosa niña delgadita y llorona de brillante cabello rojo entre nosotros.

-Lysia… - murmuró Albreasheen con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lysia…- repitió Syria – me parece verla todavía, llorando agarrada a los barrotes de la carreta, gritando palabras en un lenguaje que ninguna entendíamos. Pero desde chica fue fuerte. Nunca se dejó consolar de nadie, detestaba que se le hiciera favores, no quería la lástima de nadie. Como siempre fue linda, Tulio se encaprichó con ella y casi no la dejaba salir de su habitación; al fin y al cabo era suya, se la habían regalado como si fuera un ternerito, y él aprovechaba su obsequio muy bien. Nunca la vi lamentarse de nada de eso… Un buen día cuando ya llevaba un par de años entre nosotras, se me apareció en el patio sin las sedas y las joyas con que Tulio la cubría para pretender hacerla feliz y me dijo que quería ser como yo, que quería hacer lo que nosotras hacíamos. Lo hablé con Tulio y no le pareció mal. Entrenaba con tal ahínco y tal disciplina que me parecía que bien podría ser algo parecido al odio lo que la impulsaba; en cuestión de meses estuvo lista, y desde la primera vez que entró a la arena jamás le tembló la mano para atravesarle la vida a cualquiera… Quién diría que se convertiría en una de las mejores gladiadoras de todo el imperio ¡Me quitó el título! Porque la mejor era yo; pero no lo lamento. Todos nos aferramos a algo cuando sentimos que no tenemos nada más en la vida. Yo me aferré al ludo y Lysia a la espada. Ninguna de las dos hacemos esto porque nos guste, lo hacemos porque no tenemos nada más.

- Ella… ella dijo que su madre… - balbuceó Albreasheen - ¿Entonces su madre servía aquí? ¿Murió aquí o…?

- Si ella te dijo que su madre está muerta, es porque así lo siente – respondió Syria- pero la mujer aun respira te lo aseguro y ella lo sabe; y anda por aquí como si nada yo la ví. Pero nunca mencionarás nada al respecto, ni harás más preguntas. Quizá algún día sepas más de ella pero por el momento con lo que te he contado tiene que bastarle a tu curiosidad, porque todos tenemos cosas que callamos por alguna buena razón, y debe ser nuestro derecho el decidir hacerlo.

Syria se puso de pie y se envolvió en la frazada que la cubría; se alejó de ellas internándose en el cuarto que les habían dado.

Nut y Albreasheen se quedaron frente a la fogata en silencio una a lado de la otra.

- Eso no te va a pasar a ti – le dijo Nut poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – Tus hijos no van a olvidarte, ellos no necesitan que nadie les conserve tu memoria. Te conocen, saben tu nombre y estoy segura de que lo pronuncian en las noches antes de dormir recordándote con todo su amor. Volverás a ellos, ten fe; en tus dioses y en ti misma. Volverás a tenerlos contigo.

Albreasheen sujetó la delicada mano de Nut apretándola mientras dos lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes se tenían naranjas a la luz de la fogata ante ella.

…...

- Gracias por recibirme Patty – dijo Stear ingresando al departamento de la joven secretaria.

- De nada Stear – respondió ella tomando asiento a su lado -¿Se te ofrece algo de beber? ¿Un té quizá?

- No nada. – respondió él – Yo la verdad vengo a hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

- ¿Serio? Bien, qué será.

- Patty; no sé si estás enterada de lo que sucedió en la universidad.

- Creo que no ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó ella.

- Hace unos días, vino el director del Museo de Londres; Neil Leagan, con un equipo de gente y se llevó todo lo que competía a nuestra investigación.

- ¿¡Qué dices!?- preguntó ella llevándose una mano al rostro.

- Eso mismo, se lo llevaron todo Patty, todo por lo que Albert y yo habíamos trabajado tanto.

- Pe… pero… ¡No puede ser! – dijo ella poniéndose de pie estrujándose las manos.

- Pero es – dijo él – alguien de dentro de la universidad le ayudó a averiguar lo que teníamos, obviamente le interesó tú sabes que era algo muy importante; y pues ha venido con unas órdenes del ministerio y se lo ha llevado todo.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó ella dándole la espalda.

- Patty… la persona que lo ayudó a hacernos ese mal fue Karen Klise, la asistente de Susanna… tú amiga Karen Klise.

- No puede ser… -balbuceó ella –no puede ser, ella… ella dijo que…

La joven se deshizo en llanto llevándose las manos al rostro, de espaldas a él; el joven se puso de pie y la tomó por los hombros con suavidad volteándola hacia sí.

- Patty… dime que no has tenido nada que ver, por favor ¡Por favor!

- Stear… lo siento tanto – balbuceó ella entre sollozos.

- No Patty… tú no me hiciste esto ¡Tú no! Dime que no. – exclamó él, abrazándola mientras ella no podía parar de llorar.

-¡Ella me dijo que no harían nada! – exclamó de pronto entre lágrimas – ¡Me dijo que Leagan la había despedido, que se habían peleado porque ella ya no le interesaba y la había dejado sin trabajo; que ella estaba genuinamente trabajando para Susanna! Que no me preocupara de nada que le encantaba su trabajo y que no pensaba arriesgarse a quedarse sin empleo ¡Me lo juró!

- Pues te mintió Patty… te engañó, como a todos. Y nos lo quitaron todo. Tantos meses de trabajo, nos quedamos sin nada.

Stear se la llevó hasta el mueble y la sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo conociste a esta mujer?

-Somos condiscípulas, estudiamos en el mismo colegio. Me extrañó cuando se puso en contacto conmigo, hace muchos años que no teníamos mucho contacto. Luego me dijo lo que necesitaba y…

-Tú la metiste a la universidad ¿cierto? ¿Con qué finalidad?

- Sí lo hice – respondió ella – yo la puse a trabajar con Susanna y fue… ella trabajaba para el museo; para Neil Leagan. Él quería saber qué era lo que ustedes tenían, le interesaba mucho.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ella te dijo para qué quería entrar a la universidad?

-Sí… me lo dijo.

-¡Patty por dios! – exclamó él poniéndose de pie - ¿¡Cómo has podido hacernos esto Patricia!? ¡No tienes idea lo que has hecho! ¡No sabes el perjuicio que nos has causado! Lo más seguro es que nos echen de la universidad a Albert y a mí, y a Susanna la tienen con cargos por sospechosa del fraude. Si no le comprueban nada a Karen le van a destruir la carrera ¡Susanna es tu amiga Patty! Y yo…Yo te quería Patty ¿por qué hiciste esto? ¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que te pasó por la cabeza para colaborar en algo tan bajo y hacernos esto!?

- ¡Ella me prometió que nadie saldría perjudicado! – dijo entre el llanto – Stear, mi abuela… ¡Mi abuela se moría! Ella lo sabía y me ofreció ayuda ¡El dinero que yo necesitaba para su tratamiento! Pero luego me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era horrible y que mi abuela jamás lo hubiera permitido, porque era una mujer honesta y así me había educado. Fui a verla al laboratorio y le pedí que se fuera, la amenacé con que hablaría ¡le contaría todo a la decana! Karen me dijo entonces que no me preocupara, que Leagan ya no estaba interesado, que se habían peleado y que la había despedido; que esto era lo único que tenía por ahora y que le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Me lo dijo con una tranquilidad que no pude dudar de ella. Hasta le devolví el cheque de ese hombre el cual jamás cobré porque mi conciencia no me lo permitió. Yo te juro que pensé que todo había terminado. ¡Pensé que ya no sucedería nada!... Luego, me dediqué a mi abuela, porque al no tener cómo tratarla obviamente fallecería sin remedio y yo quería estar sus últimos días con ella. ¡Dios qué estúpida fui, lo siento tanto Stear!

- Dios Patty… - resopló Stear pasándose las manos por el cabello

- Pero no voy a permitir que esto los perjudique – dijo ella – no voy a dejar que Susanna lo pase mal por mi culpa ¡Voy a hablar! Voy a contarlo todo, declararé lo que haga falta y les devolverán la investigación.

Eran ya las 10 am cuando Albert bajó de su carro y se encaminó al sótano de la universidad. Había decidido no volver a bajar a su laboratorio pues el lugar le revivía todo lo amargo que había sucedido, pero tenía que impartir sus clases y el material que necesitaba estaba ahí.

Al detenerse a abrir la puerta, a lo lejos vio llegar a Susanna; ella lo vio y se detuvo a medio camino.  
Ella miró fijamente esos ojos azules y sintió unos terribles deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo y desviando la mirada caminó como si nada, pasando junto a él directo a su despacho.

Albert sintió que él se le estrujó el corazón.

Susanna entró a su despacho y cerró la puerta con tranquilidad; ya dentro, agarró su bolso y lo arrojó lejos con un gruñido; las lágrimas de impotencia cayeron de pronto.

Caminó a zancadas al fondo de su oficina y agarró la caja donde estaban los trozos de cerámica que era lo único que había quedado del hallazgo que les habían robado y pulsando con el pie el botón de la tapa del basurero intento arrojarlas dentro con toda su furia; pero no lo hizo.

Se las quedó mirando y caminó con la caja entre las manos lentamente, hasta la mesa de trabajo de su asistente.

Vació el contenido sobre la mesa y se sentó ante la mesa. Sonrió con algo de vergüenza al ver algunas manchas de sangre en la mesa; provenían de la otrora linda nariz de Karen ¡Sí que le había dado una paliza!

La chica se había zafado de sus furiosas manos y había salido corriendo del lugar destilando sangre y jurándole que la demandaría por agresión y acoso; y que la dejaría en la calle.

Vamos a ver si se atreve la sinvergüenza luego de lo que la junta directiva de Oxford logre averiguar de ella.

- Ojala le queden ganas a Neil de pagarte la rinoplastia ¡furcia infeliz! – murmuró Susanna mientras con un pañuelo facial húmedo limpiaba la mesa.

Se puso a juguetear con los trocitos de cerámica por enésima vez desde que las tuviera; cada vez que creía tener definido algo se daba cuenta que lo estaba armando mal.  
Karen le había dicho a Neil aquella tarde que esa cerámica estaba irrestaurable, y que si Susanna no había podido restaurarla, nadie podría.

Sí, es cierto, si ella no podía nadie lo hará… por eso lo estaba intentando por enésima vez, aunque su corazón le decía a gritos que tirara todo a la basura de una buena vez.

Salía de la última clase del día y el Profesor Andrew lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí e irse a su casa a dormir ¡Dormir y dormir! Era lo único que le daba consuelo luego de todo lo que había pasado; aunque desde la noche anterior no mucho.

Había soñado de nuevo con ella.

La veía en una profunda noche, frente a una fogata con el rostro bañado en llanto.  
Pero lo que ella tenía delante no era una fogata común, era una pira funeraria.  
Ella y otras personas sin rostro daban el último adiós a alguien aparentemente muy querido.

De pronto ella levantaba el rostro y sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas lo miraban profundamente.

No podía sino sentirse un completo estúpido… no sólo Archie Cornwell le había demostrado que el rostro de la gladiadora no correspondía a la mujer de sus pesadillas, sino que no soportaba continuarla viendo en sueños, cuando ya no podría tenerla nunca más.

- ¿Tío? – la tímida voz de su sobrino lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¡Anthony! ¿cómo estás?

- Yo bien ¿y tú? – preguntó el joven- ¿Ahora sí puedo hablarte sin que me quieras pegar?

- Anthony las cosas que dices – dijo él sonriendo avergonzado – perdóname por lo del otro día, estaba muy enfadado y lo cobré contigo. Lo siento.

- Sí, me lo imagine; no te preocupes. Supongo que ya Stear te dijo.

- No he hablado con Stear ¿Qué tenía que decirme?

- ¿No lo sabes? – el hombre negó - ¡Tío aquí se formó la de San Quintín! Le hicieron el medio juicio a Susanna allá arriba.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo él fingiendo no tener interés - ¿Y qué más?

- Bueno, la buena noticia es que la junta directiva le hizo caso a Susanna y van a investigar a Karen – dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y por qué tendrían que investigar a Karen?

- ¿Ves? ¡eso te pasa por no escucharme! Karen es la espía de Neil Leagan.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo que oyes tío, yo estaba en el museo cuando la vi llegar e irse directo a la oficina de ese señor, y ahí los vi besarse… - el joven se interrumpió al escuchar el timbre – Aish tengo que irme, tengo mi última clase, pero nos vemos más tarde y te sigo contando ¡O llama a Stear y que te cuente él, adiós!

Albert se quedó de una sola pieza, parado ahí en medio del pasillo boquiabierto sin saber qué es lo que acababa de escuchar; sin ver la gente que comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor, estudiantes y maestros que se encaminaban a sus respectivas aulas, sin contestar los saludos de los estudiantes hacia él.

Y por alguna razón, de pronto escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza que le repetía "_estúpido… estúpido… estúpido…"_

…...

Albreasheen se levantó aquella mañana en el cuarto que les habían dado en aquel sitio.  
Todas dormían todavía, pero Nut no estaba, así que salió a buscarla.  
La vio en un extremo del patio, sentada sobre sus talones muy cerca de la reja; tenía algo entre las manos.

Ella, más llamada por la curiosidad que otra cosa se le acercó con mucho cuidado a ver lo que hacía; Nut tenía entre sus manos un rollo de papiro un _Volumen _de los que Tulio llevaba siempre, y la mujer lo devoraba con la mirada mientras sus finos dedos seguían cada renglón y sus finos labios murmuraban en silencio.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella de pronto, Nut dio un respingo enrollando el volumen al instante y empuñándolo contra el pecho.

-¡Albreasheen no hagas eso! – exclamó recuperando el aliento- Casi me matas mujer, pensé que era el amo… es decir, Tulio.

- ¿De dónde cogiste eso Nut? – preguntó Albreasheen – eso es de Tulio tienes razón en asustarte, no debiste tomarlo.

- Lo sé pero… se estaba cayendo del bulto y yo lo recogí…

- ¿Por qué no lo dejaste en su sitio?

- Es que… ¡Es La Iliada, Albreasheen! – dijo ella emocionada.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿¡No conoces La Iliada!?- La rubia negó con la cabeza - ¡Es el poema épico más hermoso del mundo! Lo escribió un hombre llamado Homero hace más de nueve siglos. Claro que los estudiosos no se ponen de acuerdo, algunos dicen que Homero no existió pero sea como sea esta es la historia más impactante del mundo y… ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Ahm… - Albreasheen parpadeaba – Se nota que te gusta mucho leer

- Leer es lo mejor de la vida – respondió ella acariciando la hoja del papiro – los _voluminibus _te transportan a otros mundos, a otros tiempos. Puedes ser libre por medio de ellos, te convierten en otra persona; mientras lees las vidas de los personajes, te imaginas que eres tú y toda tu vida es diferente aunque sea un momento… A mi primer amo le gustaba leerme todo lo que él escribía; era un gran escriba.

- ¿Él te enseñó a leer?

- Sí – respondió ella – él me enseñó muchas cosas. Era un hombre pudiente, de una gran cultura y muy bueno.

- No creo que nadie que tenga esclavos sea bueno.

- No es así Albreasheen… el mundo es como es, pero eso no hace malas a las personas que viven de acuerdo a sus reglas. Aun así, viven según ellas pero ya es decisión de cada quién cómo trata a quienes dependen de sí; y es ahí donde se define la bondad de alguien, o la falta de ella… Nuestro amo por ejemplo, o el que tuve antes, no son buenas personas. Pero mi primer amo sí lo era, era amable y muy justo, nunca nos trató con maldad, nunca lo vi azotar a un esclavo; lo que Tulio le hizo a Lysia en Alejandría, mi amo jamás lo habría hecho por ningún motivo; nunca me golpeó y aunque yo era su esclava de cama, nunca me obligó a nada que yo no quisiera. Y pagó todo lo que yo le entregaba de mí, con conocimiento. No creo que exista mayor recompensa.

- ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú terminó aquí, Nut? – preguntó la celta con admiración por las palabras de la joven

- La envidia Albreasheen- dijo ella – el corazón dolido de una mujer celosa, que siempre vio en mí una rival cuando yo nunca he sido más que una humilde esclava. Una mujer a quienes los dioses no quisieron bendecir con un vientre fértil, y que se llenó de resentimiento cuando vio que el mío concebía del hombre que ante la ley era suyo.

-¿¡Tienes hijos, Nut!?- preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas

- Tuve… alguna vez di a luz una niña, que tenía los ojos de su padre y su inteligencia.- respondió ella sonriendo – Una niña que fue el orgullo de su padre quien al no tenerlos propios la legitimó como hija de su casa y su heredera.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Mi amo era mayor, simplemente un día Anubis lo llamó al gran viaje; el ama decidió vender a todos los favoritos de su esposo, y yo fui la primera.

- Pero ¿¡Y tu niña!?

- Mi amo la legitimó como hija de su casa – respondió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – así que el ama se la quedó como suya; el único bien que me hizo la señora fue prometerme que mi hija sería su hija y que jamás sería una esclava.

- Nut… es terrible, lo siento mucho.

- Yo no – respondió ella – para mí no es terrible; yo tuve un buen amo pero nadie sabe qué amo le hubiera tocado a ella; nadie sabe las vejaciones que hubiera podido recibir de ser una esclava. A cambio fue adoptada por una patricia de buena posición que la criaría como a su propia hija. ¡Mi niña es libre, Albreasheen! Y tendrá una vida que yo jamás podría sino soñar. ¿Cómo podría lamentar algo como eso?

Una lágrima alcanzó a rodar por el rostro moreno de la joven mujer, la celta no pudo evitar tomarla entre sus brazos y apretarla fuerte a su pecho con cariño.

Escucharon sus nombres que las llamaron de adentro, secaron sus lágrimas y Nut se guardó el _volumen _entre las ropas prometiendo leerle luego algo de el y fueron a ver quién las solicitaba.

Las demás mujeres salieron del cuarto para prepararse, Tulio las llamaba pues había decidido continuar camino.

Mientras los esclavos acomodaban todo para viajar, ellas esperaban en el patio.  
La dueña del burdel salió y las quedó mirando un rato.

Luego se acercó a ellas, llevaba un batín largo azul sin nada debajo y los largos cabellos castaños sueltos. Sin las exageradas pinturas en el rostro lucía su edad pero sin que eso mermara su belleza.

- ¡Lysia! – exclamó ella al tenerlas enfrente - ¡vaya cuánto tiempo! Qué guapa te has puesto, te ha ido bien, me contaba Tulio que eres una famosa gladiadora y que la gente te aclama cuando sales a la arena ¡Debe ser muy emocionante! – Lysia la quedó mirando sin expresión en el rostro, atendiendo a las palabras de la mujer – Bueno, no te quedes tan callada ¿Es que no vas a decirme nada luego de tantos años?

Lysia sonrió de labios y se puso de pie lentamente.

-Claro que sí – le dijo suavemente, mientras se quitaba los aretes que llevaba puestos; eran de oro puro y había una pequeña perla rosada en cada uno - Quería darte esto – le dijo la joven tomando una mano de la mujer y depositando los aretes en ella con una sonrisa – como pago… por los trece años de molestias que aparentemente te causé. Esto seguro paga trece años y más, quizá con lo que esto cuesta puedas cerrar el tugurio unos días y darle descanso a las pobres mujeres que explotas cada día y cada noche por unas cuantas monedas que jamás alcanzarán a valerte lo que vale lo que tienes en las manos ahora. Sí, soy una gran gladiadora, y no sabes cómo te agradezco el que me hayas librado de volverme como tú.

Luego de decir esto, la pelirroja elevó su respingada nariz y, con paso triunfal salió por la puerta principal hacia el vehículo que las esperaba.

Albreasheen nunca había visto a Lysia tan contenta desde que la conocía.

La mujer se quedó ahí, en medio del patio con los aretes empuñados en la mano y mirando al piso, temblando.

Cuando ya todas estaban arriba de la carreta Tulio ya estaba listo para marcharse.

- Me lleva un demonio… ¡Zaretha! – exclamó él - ¿¡Y la muchacha qué!?

- ¡Voy Tulio, no hace falta gritar! – exclamó la mujer trayendo consigo a una chiquilla que portaba un pequeño bulto – aquí la tienes ¿Linda, no?

Las chicas la quedaron mirando, era la muchacha que había salido por la noche a recoger agua.

-¡Bastante! – respondió él - ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?

-Nía... – respondió la joven sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Bueno Nía, ahora comienzas otra vida; y no necesitas llevarte nada que te recuerde esta- dijo él arrebatándole el bulto y tirándolo al piso – lo que necesites yo te lo daré. Ahora despídete.

La joven miró a la mujer que tenía a lado y murmuró "adiós" sin mayor ánimo.

Antes de subirla a la carreta, Tulio la cogió de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para verla bien; la miró detenidamente, y luego miró a la mujer que se la estaba regalando.

-¡Bueno Zaretha! al menos esta no es hija tuya ¡Adios! – dijo al final Tulio con un sonrisa pícara mirando a la mujer, quien se quedó de una sola pieza sin atinar ni a despedirse.

Nia subió a la carreta y Tulio a su caballo y se marcharon de ahí sin mirar atrás.

-o-


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO XXII**

Varias semanas pasaron de camino atravesando el territorio griego; desde que desembarcaran en Pireo hasta que volvieron a ver el mar, pasaron poco más dos meses interminables, pero ninguna lo lamentó de más.

A Albreasheen sobre todo esa tierra le parecía de ensueño y con los caminos bordeados de verdes campiñas, rodeados de riachuelos; por momentos le parecía que había vuelto a su hogar. Era una buena época del año, no tenían el calor sofocante del sol torturándoles y los fríos invernales habían dejado la zona hace poco. La primavera entraba con fuerza y dejaba todo su esplendor en aquella tierra.

Tulio había encargado la potestad del entrenamiento de Nía a Syria y Albreasheen.  
La chica no entendía al principio qué era lo que hacía entre ellas y cuando se lo dijeron no lo comprendió muy bien; hasta que vio a las demás entrenando fue que casi al borde del llanto confesó que ella jamás podría hacer algo como eso.

- Todas pensamos alguna vez que no podríamos- le dijo Syria – pero todas lo hemos superado, y tú también lo harás. Tienes que hacerlo.

Si alguna vez Syria había tenido una alumna torpe y llorona, no se acordaba porque Nía era capaz de opacar a cualquiera.

No era capaz de sostener una espada, cada que alguien lanzaba un golpe hacia ella, soltaba el arma de entrenamiento y daba un grito mientras se cubría la cabeza.

Bien, entendían que quizá había pasado una vida de maltratos y por lo tanto era normal su temor. Pero debía superarlo.

Luego de un par de semanas pasando por esto, Tulio, quien siempre miraba desde su distancia los entrenamientos, se acercó a donde ellas intentaban que Nía hiciera algo.

- ¿Sabes a quién me recuerda esta muchacha?- dijo el hombre acercándose con tranquilidad a las mujeres interrumpiendo su entrenamiento – A ti Syria; es igualita a ti cuando llegaste; así eras de miedosa, así eras de llorona... Y te acuerdas cómo te entrené ¿verdad? Lo que tuviste que pasar hasta que te decidiste a lanzarme un golpe ¿Te acuerdas o no?

- Sí Tulio…- respondió la mujer con la miraba baja. No era un buen recuerdo.

- Bueno ¡Cuéntaselo! – exclamó – y a ver si eso la despierta; porque no voy a llegar a Roma con una niña estúpida y lloricona que no me va a servir para maldita la cosa. Y a ti niñita, te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a esa rubia de allá – dijo señalando a Albreasheen – o me sirves para la arena, o me sirves para la cama, porque ahora mismo veo que no me estás sirviendo para ninguna de las dos cosas. Ya queda en ti, tú decides; pero mí tiempo no lo vas a perder.

El hombre se alejó con el ceño fruncido mientras la chica miraba el piso tratando de no llorar otra vez.

- No sé si llegará a estar lista para Roma… - le dijo Syria en voz baja siguiéndolo.

- De aquí a Roma aún tenemos algunos meses de camino, y antes tenemos varios anfiteatros en los que nos están esperando. Ahí verá a lo que se atiene y sola va a decidir lo que quiere hacer, algo me dice que va a preferir la arena pero cuando llegue el momento en que se decida, quiero que entre bien porque si no va bien entrenada se la van a comer viva en el primer encuentro, y de eso tú y la otra son responsables.

Tulio se retiró a su lugar a seguir mirando de lejos como las demás entrenaban; Lysia tenía a las otras dos, pues era la única que se podía comunicar con ellas. Era dura, pero la obedecían.

-¿Tú sí crees que esta muchacha lo logre? – preguntó Albreasheen cundo la vio volver.

Nía se había sentado en un rincón con expresión desolada y Nut a su lado parecía hablarle con calma y razones.

- Si yo pude y tú pudiste, cualquiera va a poder – respondió Syria y se encaminó hacia Nía.

Sin decir nada la agarró por un brazo y la alzó como si ella no pesara nada, dejándola asustada.

- ¿Te gustaba la vida del burdel? – le preguntó de pronto - ¿Te gustaba atender a los hombres que buscaban servirse de tu cuerpo? – la chica negó con la cabeza – ¡Bueno entonces aplícate! Porque aquí tu vida no va a ser muy distinta si no te pones en materia. Entiende que aquí estás para esto ¿Ves a esas mujeres de allá?- dijo señalándole a Lysia y las otras que entrenaban como si pelearan en serio – Tú tienes que volverte como ellas, si no lo haces de todas maneras vas a salir a pelear con alguien y si no estás preparada no va a quedar de ti ni para hacer un funeral decente.

Syria la soltó y la chica la miró con los ojos azules al borde del llanto mientras se sobaba el brazo adolorido.

- No sé si pueda hacerlo – dijo la joven – Nunca he sido muy fuerte y …

- ¡Nía! Me estas sacando de mis casillas con tu tonta manía de hacerte la inútil y créeme, yo soy una persona muy paciente. Pero tú te estás pasando… ¡Nut, ven conmigo! Tienes que mejorar el manejo de armas con ambos brazos…

Syria y Nut se alejaron a entrenar y Albreasheen se quedó con la chica.

Ella se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres que comenzaron a entrenar con ahínco.  
Syria era dura, pero Nut había aprendido a ser excelente y daba buen combate.  
En un momento, Nut equivocó el movimiento y recibió un golpe de Syria tan fuerte en la espalda que el sonido llegó hasta ellas.

La egipcia solo arqueó la espalda ligeramente sin decir nada y recuperó su posición.

La chica arrugó el rostro al escuchar sonar cada golpe, y cada vez que la espigada mujer trigueña recibía uno en el cuerpo, Nía hacía un gesto como si lo hubiera recibido ella.

- ¿Cómo aguanta? – preguntó la chica.

- Porque es preferible aguantarlo aquí y tratar de mejorar, que salir a la arena de combate y que le corten a una la cabeza.- respondió Albreasheen.

Nía volteó a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Te asusta lo que te digo? – la muchacha asintió – pues créeme, te va a dar mucho más miedo cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos; y cuando estés ahí afuera enfrentándote a alguien, todo lo que aprendas aquí será lo único que haga la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Nadie va a salvarte de la arena Nía, Tulio va sacarte a combatir quieras o no quieras, y no importa cuánto llores, grites o supliques, igual vas a salir en eso no hay discusión. Pero sólo tú tienes el poder de salir de ahí con vida o dejar que te maten.

Las palabras de Albreasheen quedaron sonando en la cabeza de la muchacha.

Dos días después embarcaban en el puerto de Igumenitsa para cruzar el estrecho rumbo a Brundisium.

Se internaron rápidamente por el territorio alejándose del mar, tenían que cruzar hacia le otra costa del país, y lo antes posible, pues les esperaban en las ciudades anteriores a Roma donde tendrían varios encuentros.

En la zona se celebraban a algunos dioses, así que no era raro pasar por poblados enteros de fiesta, o internándose en largas caravanas de viajeros que, al igual que ellos, deseaban llegar a los anfiteatros.

Cada vez que se detenían, Tulio las animaba a entrenarse. Quería que sus cuerpos estuvieran en excelente forma, no quería perder a ninguna, por lo menos no hasta llegar a Roma.

Albreasheen se había puesto en la tarea de intentar enseñar a Nía, bajo la supervisión de Syria, quizá las palabras de las dos mujeres tuvieran algún tipo de efecto en la muchacha, pero era muy poco lo que ella avanzaba.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Nola, la algarabía se comenzaba a notar; no era una ciudad muy grande pero estaba repleta de gente.

No había ningún sitio disponible, lo cual puso de mal humor a Tulio pues eso significaba que tendrían que estar incómodos el tiempo que estuvieran ahí.

En Nola, no se pagaban tan bien los combates, pero la verdadera ganancia estaba en las apuestas.  
Tulio seguro de lo que tenía, no dudaba en apostar grandes cantidades a favor de sus ejemplares; rara vez había perdido.

Cuando les tocó el turno a ellos, la primera en salir a la arena fue Lysia, los que ya habían escuchado de ella la aclamaban nada más escuchar su nombre.

Nía se dedicó a observar detenidamente desde el inicio el enfrentamiento tal como Albreasheen le indicara.  
Cuando vio salir al oponente, no pensó que Lysia fuera capaz de vencerlo ¡era tan alto! Pero lo consiguió, y con una eficiencia que la muchacha se quedó anonadada.

Las otras chicas griegas eran excelentes también y Tulio se sintió complacido de ver que su trato había sido satisfactorio.

Cuando tocó el turno a Albreasheen, Nía no perdió detalle, pero cuando salió Syria; a muchacha se quedó sencillamente maravillada.

Le parecía mentira que una mujer pudiera hacer lo que ella hacía.

Los hombres le parecían a ella tan temibles, pero ahí estaban esas mujeres ¡las únicas de todo el evento! Enfrentándose a oponentes mucho más altos y aparentemente más fuertes que ellas, y saliendo victoriosas.

¿Ella podría hacerlo? ¿De verdad había alguna manera de que ella pudiera ser igual?

Cuando los juegos en Nola dieron por terminado, siguieron viajando.  
Nía pensaba en las palabras que había dicho Tulio aquella tarde cuando aún no salían de Grecia: Ella le recordaba a Syria cuando apenas llegó, según él ellas eran iguales. Le pareció a Nía que no había ni punto de comparación entre Syria y ella, pero si cuando Syria llegó era tan temerosa como ella, y se había convertido en lo que era ahora, quizá ella también podría.

En la siguiente parada que hicieron, apenas las mujeres se pusieron a entrenar; la muchacha empuñó una de las espadas de madera con que entrenaban y se acercó a la alta e imponente rubia.

Mientras Syria daba instrucciones, se paró detrás de ella indecisa; pero levantó la vista y tomó el valor llamando su atención.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y enarcó las cejas cuando vio que la chica venía a ella con el cabello recogido y la espada en la mano.

- Estoy lista Syria – dijo la muchacha – quiero hacer lo que tú haces… quiero ser como tú. Enséñame por favor.

Las mujeres se quedaron gratamente sorprendidas con las palabras de la joven.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres que yo te enseñe? – preguntó ella con las manos en la cintura – Porque si te pones a llorar una vez más…

- No lo haré – dijo la joven – ya no pienso llorar más; he visto lo que ustedes hacen, he visto lo que pasa en la arena. Y si de todas maneras yo iré ahí, quiero estar lista. No quiero morir, y creo que tú eres quien puede enseñarme a lograrlo.

La rubia mujer la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa; ya sabía ella que la muchacha despertaría a la realidad en algún momento.

- Has elegido bien Nía – le dijo Albreasheen- vas a aprender de la mejor.

- ¡Ven conmigo! – le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda – Será mejor que estés segura, porque no voy a ser amable.

Las mujeres se quedaron viendo como Nía atendía a todas las indicaciones que le diera Syria con mucho detenimiento, y ciertamente si recibió algún golpe, nunca lo supieron pues jamás la escucharon quejarse.

Tulio de lejos las vio entrenando y sonrió complacido.

Las otras se habían quedado mirando atentamente cómo Syria lentamente le instruía.

- ¡Ya pues señoras a trabajar ni que se les hubiera dado vacaciones! – exclamó Tulio dando palmadas a las mujeres que se habían quedado observando para que vuelvan a lo suyo.

En un extremo Lysia tomaba un puñado de tierra y se lo frotaba entre las manos, para que la vara con la que entrenaría a continuación no se le resbalara.

Se quedó un momento mirando a Nía.

De pronto le apreció verse a sí misma, a la misma edad, en una paraje parecido; habiendo descubierto que esa iba a ser la razón para continuar con vida y no dejarse morir de tristeza; igual que Nía, Lysia decidió un día tomar de alguna manera las riendas y elegir; y se había colocado del mismo modo que Nía, frente a la misma mujer que, al igual que hacía ahora, la había instruido con paciencia y firmeza.

Sí en alguna parte de Nía residía la mitad de las ganas que había tenido Lysia a su edad de dejar de ser un ente gris y pusilánime; lograría superar cualquier cosa.

Al final del día, Nía había caído al sueño como una piedra al río y dormía profundamente; su blanca piel, sobre todo en los brazos, lucía adornada de varios moretones.

La siguiente ciudad a la que llegaron era la gran Pompeya; una ciudad grande y hermosa, llena de callejuelas empedradas y cantidad de personas elegantes que la circundaban.

En esta ciudad parecía que en todos lados estaban de fiesta.

Lo mismo salía música de un templo que de un burdel, y de estos últimos habían tantos a lo largo y ancho de toda la ciudad que ya no sabían si estaban en una ciudad romana.

Tulio sonreía complacido, la ciudad era ciertamente maravillosa. Él nunca había estado ahí, a pesar de que su gran anfiteatro llevaba abierto al público por casi un siglo.

En esas épocas, dos patricios acaudalados habían cedido parte de sus tierras y donado cantidades importantes para la construcción de la _"spectacula_" como era llamado, pues había sido construido lo mismo para combates que para otro tipo de actividades lúdicas y culturales, y por su tamaño, infraestructura y comodidad era la sensación de imperio, convirtiéndose en un ejemplo y aliciente para las demás ciudades que desearan tener el suyo propio.

De forma ovalada y con capacidad para casi veinte mil personas, la gran infraestructura les dejó anonadados a todos, incluido al mismo Tulio, quien nunca en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso y viéndolo sólo podía imaginar lo que podía esperarse en Roma.

Fueron bien recibidos, tenían su fama y la gente que era asidua a este tipo de espectáculos ya estaba esperando verlos venir.

Las mujeres del ludo fueron la sensación de aquellos días; las flores cayeron como lluvia para ellas en cada combate y Nía estaba cada vez más convencida de que quería hacerlo.

Lamentablemente una de las mujeres griegas cayó en Pompeya, la más joven de ellas, pero a Tulio mientras no fuera una de sus "mejores" no le importaba mucho.

Al partir bordearon la costa y viajaron con la vista del mar hasta llegar a Pozzuoli, el siguiente punto donde les esperaban.

Ahí les esperaba otra infraestructura imponente.

Si la "Spectacula" de Pompeya había sido impresionante, el "Flaviano" de Pozzuoli era una maravilla.

Con tres plantas apenas terminadas, su cávea llegaba a albergar hasta cuarenta mil espectadores ¡Nunca habían visto algo tan grande!

Tulio levantaba la vista impresionado a la par que emocionado como si fuera un niño pequeño. Si en sus buenos tiempos hubiera habido cosas así…

Tenía dieciséis entradas ovaladas donde la gente se congregaba en colas largas para poder ingresar, y el sistema de sótanos o "hipogeo" más organizado que había visto jamás. Y un sótano central debajo de la arena misma donde reposaban las jaulas de los animales.

Cada puerta que llevaba a la arena, tenía una especie de "mezzanine" en la que los dueños de los ludos y sus invitados o apostantes podían observar a sus gladiadores sin necesidad de mezclarse con ellos en el hipogeo que era siempre resguardado por guardias armados.

Tenía a lo largo de toda la arena, fosos camuflados que se abrían para dar paso a los animales y las escenografías de las representaciones que se realizaban.

Se decía que de este modelo, se había copiado el que se estaba construyendo ahora mismo en Roma, pero a una escala superior; como no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de la capital del imperio.

Ahí en Pozzuoli, Nía vio cosas que jamás se había imaginado: Leones y tigres peleándose entre sí.

Luchas de hombres contra animales, y por su puesto los combates cuerpo a cuerpo que era a lo que ellas se dedicaban.

Después de los dos primeros días de juegos, la gente coreaba el nombre de sus compañeras cada vez que salían a la arena.

Cada una tenía su facción de fanáticos que apenas las veían salir ovacionaban eufóricos haciendo temblar la enorme infraestructura.

Tanto habían llegado a ganar adeptos que cuando tocó partir del lugar, un gran grupo de personas les siguió en el camino para poder volverlas a ver en acción.

Lo bueno de eso, es que no les faltaron las frutas y la conversación en el camino.  
Lo malo, era el mal humor de Tulio, cuando veía que ellas no podían ni siquiera ponerse a entrenar, sin que una caterva de espectadores comenzaran a vitorearlas.

Luego de haber estado en un lugar como Pozzuoli, llegar a Bevagna fue como retroceder.  
El anfiteatro era casi una arena al aire libre, sin mayor capacidad, no dejaba de albergar a unas diez mil personas en su cavia y una cantidad similar que observaban y vitoreaban de pie.

Aunque el lugar no era del todo llamativo, los combates no dejaron de ser un esfuerzo considerable y las apuestas nada despreciables.

Nía observaba todo y cada día aprendía algo nuevo.

De los meses que llevaba entrenando, su cuerpo se movía con mayor soltura y su capacidad con las armas mejoraba, pero aún le faltaba bastante.

Tulio pensaba foguearla en Roma, aunque a Syria le parecía que no estaba lista todavía y le preocupaba la insistencia del hombre de echarla a la arena ya porque sí.

La muchacha aún tenía mucho que aprender, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, al parecer, para convencerle a él de que aún no era el tiempo.

Pero no podía decírselo a ella, lo único que podía hacer es seguir entrenándola y seguir exigiéndole.

Después de los últimos juegos en Bevagna, continuaron el viaje.

Las siguientes semanas fueron tranquilas sin ningún lugar en el que arriesgar la vida; pero los entrenamientos no cesaron.

Tulio observaba de lejos a la muchacha y se iba dando cuenta cómo de bonita pasaba a escultural, como su figura maduraba y se endurecía.

Se esforzaba y se notaba que daba lo mejor de sí, aunque Syria dijera lo contrario él confiaba con que para cuando llegaran a Roma la chica estaría lista para ser puesta a prueba.

Por fin una mañana, con el sol aun alto; divisaron la verde campiña por la que comenzaba el camino empedrado que daba la bienvenida los viajeros.

Ingresaron por un sendero bordeado de piños piñoneros por los cuales trinaban aves de cantos diversos, y proporcionaban una perfumada sombra, seguidos de la improvisaba comitiva de fanáticos que les acompañaba.

Desde lejos divisaron el enorme complejo que era la que, hasta ese momento era la ciudad más grande de todo el mundo.

Siete colinas la rodeaban, un largo, brillante y pacífico rio de ancho caudal la bordeaba y lo primero que se divisaba a lo lejos cortando el horizonte, era la enorme e imponente infraestructura oval del Anfiteatro Flavio, que aún estaba en construcción.

Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, de tanto oír hablar de ella; de tanto siquiera imaginarla, la tenían enfrente; y sin haber siquiera terminado de entrar, ya de lejos podían adivinar que era verdaderamente impresionante.

Tulio parecía tener ganas de apearse del caballo y besar el suelo que pisaba.

Y es que no era para menos, teniendo enfrente tal maravilla.

Mientras las demás daban exclamaciones de genuino asombro que no estaban alejados de lo que era justo; a la joven celta le dio un vuelco el corazón, como si hubiera tenido un presentimiento.

No podía definir aun si era malo o era bueno, no sintió angustia dentro de sí, pero tampoco se sentía tranquila.  
De pronto tuvo la certeza de que en aquel lugar le esperaban demasiadas cosas, que muchas serían las pruebas a sortear; que tenía que dar todo de sí pues aquí era donde en verdad tenía que sobrevivir a toda costa para volver algún día a su hogar.

Y sin embargo, lo que sentía no era aquella sensación fría que atraviesa el pecho.

Finalmente, había llegado a Roma.

-o-


	24. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**ROMA**

**Año 75 d.C.**

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando un sirviente vino a avisarle que a la señora le habían comenzado los dolores.

Salió rápidamente de su lecho, se puso el sobretodo que el sirviente le ofrecía y salió de su aposento.

En la habitación de su esposa ya se hallaban las mujeres que la asistían, teniéndolo todo listo y en orden para el alumbramiento.

Entró a la habitación y se acercó a su esposa quien lo recibió con una sonrisa a pesar de que el dolor se le marcaba en las bellas facciones.

Las sirvientas se hicieron a un lado para dar espacio al joven amo de la casa quien tomó asiento junto a su esposa tomando su mano entre las suyas y besándola.

- Tiemblas… - le susurró ella al sentir sus manos trémulas.

- No puedo evitarlo. – respondió él.

- No temas nada Terius – respondió ella con la respiración agitada – todo estará bien y dentro de poco tendrás entre tus brazos a tu hijo ¡porque será un varón, te lo prometo!

En ese momento una fuerte contracción la atacó sin piedad, ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito mientras se aferraba a la mano de su esposo.

Un pequeño hombre moreno de cabello y barba blanca, vestido de blanco y con un punto rojo en medio de la frente, entraba a la habitación.

-¡Todo listo, todo bien! – dijo sonriendo mientras se arremangaba y lavaba sus manos en una aguamanil que le ofreció una sierva – Tú espera afuera.

- ¿No me puedo quedar? – preguntó el joven hombre secando él mismo el sudor que perlaba la frente de su esposa.

- ¡Tú afuera! – volvió a repetir el hombre – Espera paciente ¡Todo bien!

Le tomó de los hombros y le llevó afuera de la habitación cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

El hombre se quedó afuera de la habitación; con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta elevó una plegaria a sus dioses porque todo saliera con bien.

Cuando se supo la nueva, muchos le habían advertido que la edad de su mujer ya no era la propicia para volver a ser madre; pero los dioses así lo habían designado ¿Qué más podían hacer?

Nadie tenía fe en que el embarazo de Ageda llegara a término, pero él, que la vio renacer en belleza y lozanía mientras su cintura se ensanchaba, se contagiaba con la alegría que emanaba de sus ojos oscuros cada vez que entre besos le juraba y le rejuraba que esta vez sería un varón.

Él la dejaba seguir asegurando eso, y la veía cada noche encender los sirios consagrados a la diosa Juno, pidiendo porque le diera la dicha de parir un varón.  
Pero a él realmente no le importaba eso, lo único que le importaba y por su parte lo único por lo que pedía, era por que todo saliera bien y que a su esposa no le sucediera nada.

Cuando terminó su tiempo en Mauritania y le mandaron volver a Roma para ocupar nuevamente su curul en el senado, sintió temor, pero ella soportó el largo viaje como si nada; mientras Shai, su muy particular médico de cabecera, se encargaba de todos los más minuciosos cuidados sin perder jamás la sonrisa ni la confianza.

El único que parecía no estar preocupado era justamente Shai, y aunque Terius confiaba ciegamente en él, no podía evitar estar mortificado.

- ¿Papi? - Su plegaria fue interrumpida por el dulce llamado.

-¡Leonor! ¿Qué haces despierta? – dijo agachando su cuerpo para recibir a la niña que venía de la mano de una esclava de confianza.

- Se despertó de pronto amo – dijo la mujer – y no hubo manera de mantenerla en su habitación.

Él le hizo una seña a la mujer para despedirla, y se sentó cerca de la puerta con la niña sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Mamá estará bien? – preguntó la niña, él vio la preocupación en sus enormes ojos azules y se le oprimió el pecho.

- Claro que sí – le dijo besando su frente – no te preocupes de nada, todo estará bien.

La niña se abrazó al pecho de su padre, asustada por los inevitables quejidos de su madre dentro de la habitación.

Varias horas pasaron, para él, demasiado lentamente. La niña entre sus brazos había caído rendida nuevamente por el sueño. Una de las sirvientas que esperaban fuera junto a él había ofrecido llevársela pero él había declinado.

La quería ahí con él, entre sus brazos.  
Le servía de consuelo a su incertidumbre y al mismo tiempo de ancla, para no entrar desesperado a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Casi amanecía ya cuando llegó a sus oídos aquel sonido inconfundible y demandante del llanto de un nuevo ser reclamando su lugar en el mundo.

Quiso levantarse y entrar a la habitación desesperado pero el peso de la niña se lo impedía.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la puerta, expectantes durante minutos interminables, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció el hombrecillo con un bulto entre las manos, él ya no vio nada; despertó a la niña que se puso de pie casi aun dormida y se acercó al sonriente hombre.

- ¡Tu hijo! – le dijo, poniéndole el pequeño bultito entre las manos – Siento como estar treinta años atrás y verte de nuevo por primera vez.

- ¿Ageda…?

-Ella está bien ¡Todo está bien! – le respondió Shay como siempre con una sonrisa, antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El joven senador se acercó a una ventana con la criatura entre sus manos y se regaló al vista observando a su hijo ¡Varón, como su mujer se lo había prometido!

Y efectivamente como dijera su médico de confianza, bien podía verse reflejado él mismo en aquel pequeño rostro.

Cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos; sus reflejos azules destellaron a la luz del nuevo día que nacía.

Él levantó la vista con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Desde aquella ventana podía vislumbrar la magna obra del anfiteatro Flavio y de pronto sintió ganas de llenar aquella enorme cúpula de gente, pararse en medio de la arena y gritar a toda Roma que los dioses lo habían bendecido y era padre otra vez.

…...

La junta directiva de la universidad de Oxford se había reunido otra vez; en esta ocasión para escuchar lo que la joven Patricia O'Brien, secretaria de decanato, tenía que contar.

Patty narró con lujo de detalles las conversaciones sostenidas con Karen Klise, el haber recibido un cheque por cierta cantidad de varias cifras que jamás se atrevió a cobrar.  
Desgraciadamente había devuelto el documento, por lo tanto no tenía cómo demostrar que no lo había hecho efectivo.

No negó su conocimiento de las intenciones de Klise para entrar a la universidad y reconoció haber insistido a la decana que le hiciera el favor especial que contratar a una buena amiga suya, aparentemente en dificultades, sabiendo que todo era una treta del director del museo de Londres para averiguar qué era lo que habían desenterrado de la calle Great Dover.

Si bien es cierto que se había retractado y en adelante había sido tan engañada como el resto; en ningún momento negó su parte de la culpa en todo el asunto, liberando de responsabilidades a Susanna Marlowe.

-¿Comprende usted que luego de este recuento no puede permanecer ni un minuto más como parte de Oxford?

- Sí señor presidente – respondió la joven al elegante hombre de traje.

- Bien, en virtud de que se ha presentado a confesar lo sucedido, y a consideración de la Decana que ha abogado por usted, la mesa directiva de esta institución no tomará ninguna represalia contra usted ni contra su carrera laboral. Pero no espere contar con recomendación alguna a nombre de Oxford ni con ningún tipo de liquidación.

- Lo comprendo perfectamente.

- Por otro lado se ha finalizado la investigación realizada a la Srta. Klise y efectivamente encontramos todo lo que la licenciada Marlowe nos relatara. No cabe duda de que Leagan esta vez llegó demasiado lejos.

- ¿Qué acciones tomará la institución, Sr. Presidente? – preguntó la decana.

- ¡Las pertinentes por su puesto! – respondió el hombre – Iremos a las autoridades competentes y le exigiremos a ese hombre que devuelva la investigación a la institución para que sus profesores la presenten como es debido.

En la oficina de Stear; Albert, Anthony y él conversaban.

El joven de gafas y el muchacho rubio habían contado a Albert todo lo que había sucedido.

Anthony le reveló cómo había sido engañado por Karen para que le diera información detallada, y de cómo los había visto luego a Karen y a Leagan en el Museo.

Stear le contó a su buen amigo todo lo que Patricia le había revelado.

Susanna no había tenido absolutamente nada que ver en el asunto y ahora ya todo se había descubierto tal como era, no demoraría que saldría a la luz pública.

Todas las instituciones de la rama tendrían conocimiento de la forma como procedía Neil Leagan y quizá, si tenían suerte, podrían confiar que el ministerio de cultura le retiraría la potestad del museo.

Aunque Albert no lo creía, conocía a Leagan hace tiempo y si ese hombre tenía algo era influencias muy altas; pero ahora sólo tocaba esperar.

-¡Me siento como un verdadero imbécil! – exclamó Albert dejándose caer en una butaca – Me dejé llevar por la ira y acusé a Susanna de algo que no había hecho.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste? – preguntó Stear.

- Que nos había vendido, que nos había traicionado… hasta la acusé de estarse acostando con Leagan.

- Bueno tío, quizá yo también lo habría pensado ¡todo la señalaba!

- Sí Anthony, pero debía escucharla. Darle una oportunidad de explicarse.

- ¿El beneficio de la duda? – preguntó Stear.

- Sí, eso exactamente – respondió él – Ahora ¿con qué cara me acerco a ella a pedirle siquiera una disculpa?

- ¡Pues con la que tienes hombre, cómo más!

- No puedo Stear… siento que si la tengo enfrente no voy a poder despegar los ojos del piso. No me merezco que me disculpe, es que ni siquiera me merezco que ella me escuche, así como yo no la escuché a ella.

- Es cierto, pero lo tienes que intentar al menos.

- Tío, lo siento mucho. Me siento muy culpable ¡es que todo fue culpa mía! Me dejé llevar por lo bien que lo pasaba con Karen y jamás me detuve a pensar siquiera en el por qué de tanta curiosidad.

- No Anthony no te eches la culpa – dijo Stear – la verdad es que tú eres un muchacho al que Karen envolvió y nada más; me duele admitirlo pero la que en realidad colaboró para que todo esto pasara fue Patty… pero lo que pasó entre tú y Susanna; Albert, puede ser hasta culpa mía.

- ¿Tuya? ¿y por qué? – preguntó Albert.

- Porque varios días antes de que tú lo supieras, Susanna y yo tuvimos una conversación, donde ella e comentó que sentía cierto temor de que esto hubiera sucedido por su causa. Me comentó su entrevista con Leagan y que él le había dado el esmeril… también me confesó que había trabajado en el museo y también su triste relación con Leagan y todo el daño que le hizo.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú lo sabías todo Stear? ¡Y no me dijiste nada! ¿¡Cómo no vas a decirme nada por favor!? – exclamó Albert airado poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Albert compréndeme! Una amiga me revela parte de su vida privada y lo primero que hace es pedirme encarecidamente que no diga nada a nadie ¡Tú el primero! ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería si no cumplo lo que una mujer, como amiga y como dama me está pidiendo? ¡Yo no podía!

- Stear tiene razón tío Albert, yo tampoco hubiera podido decírtelo.

- Tienen razón… - resopló el hombre sentándose de nuevo con la espalda encorvada – No sé ni lo que digo, yo tampoco hubiera podido revelar nada… ¡Soy un imbécil!

- Lo sabemos, pero ya no tiene caso que te sigas repitiendo eso hermano.- dijo Stear - ¡Míranos! Ninguno está mejor que tú ¡Somos un triunvirato de imbéciles! A este por dárselas de "latin lover" y andar como perro detrás de un par de piernas, le vieron la cara y lo utilizaron de la peor forma… Yo, enamorado como idiota de la causante de todo este relajo; y tú… Lo dicho ¡Es que somos una desgracia!

- Pero tú puedes recuperar a Patricia, Stear – exclamó Albert – tú no le has hecho nada…

- Oye Albert tú parece que no te das cuenta de la situación aquí. Yo no le hice nada a Patricia ¡Pero ella a mí sí! – exclamó Stear - ¡A todos nosotros! Nos engañó, nos traicionó ¡Ella sí que nos vendió y con conocimiento de causa!

- ¡Stear, fue utilizada! ¿No ves que Karen se valió de la situación vulnerable de Patty para envolverla? Su abuela se moría, ella estaba desesperada ¡Karen vio la oportunidad perfecta!

- Además – añadió Anthony – al final prefirió mil veces dejar morir en paz a su abuela que ser parte de todo esto, y ha venido aquí, ha dado la cara sabiendo las consecuencias, y ha hecho lo correcto.

- ¡Exacto! Stear tienes que hablar con ella. La investigación va a volver a nosotros ¡Vamos a tenerlo todo aquí de nuevo dentro de nada! Nada se ha perdido; no seas tonto tienes a la chica que quieres ahí, en cambio yo…

Stear se quedó pensativo un momento mirando a los dos rubios.

- Mira, yo hablo con Patty de lo nuestro, para ver si se puede rescatar; pero si tú vas a le pides disculpas a Susanna.

- No va a resultar…- dijo Albert.

- ¿Pero es que ni siquiera lo piensas intentar? ¡Hay que ver Andrew, tú si eres bestia!

- ¡Pero Stear, ella no me va a dejar ni hablarle!

- Tío Albert, francamente te estás portando como un muchacho .– dijo Anthony

- ¿¡El burro hablando de orejas!? –dijo Stear enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? A mí puede que me hayan visto la cara de idiota y me hayan utilizado y lo que ustedes quieran; pero no soy un cobarde – dijo Anthony - No lo seas tú tío. Puede ser que Susanna no te deje ni hablarle, puede ser que no te perdone ¡Hasta puede que te ganes un par de bofetadas, que bien las merecerías! Pero no dejes esto sin hacer. Que no se diga que no te portaste como un hombre y no lo intentaste. Si no lo haces, la habrás perdido para siempre; y durante el resto de tu vida te preguntarás qué hubiera pasado si hoy te hubieras decidido a intentar hablar con ella.

Albert se quedó pensativo un momento, con el ceño fruncido y las manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas.

Anthony y Stear tenían razón ¡Tenía que intentarlo!

Había sido un completo idiota y sí, quizá se merecía todo lo que fuera a suceder si se presentaba ante ella, pero tenía que hacerlo de todas maneras.

De pronto se puso de pie y, sin decir ni una palabra salió de la oficina, dejando a los otros dos con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Stear miró al muchachito rubio que tenía a su lado.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste toda esa sabiduría tú? – le dijo enarcando una ceja – Todo eso que dijiste no cabe en una galletita de la fortuna.

-¡Ay cállate! – dijo el chico cogiendo su mochila y dándole un empujón.

-¡Míralo al sabio! ¿Por qué no usaste esa lumbrera hace seis meses cuando la morena piernas largas te estaba metiendo gato por liebre?

-¡Que no seas pesado!

- Confucio te voy a decir de ahora en adelante…

- ¡Que te calles!

Salieron ambos de la oficina, mientras Stear seguía incordiando al joven que seguía protestando.

Albert bajó a los sótanos y caminó el largo pasillo que lo llevaba hacia los laboratorios.

Lo único en lo que pensaba era en las palabras que le dría a Susanna, pero dentro de sí sabía perfectamente que lo más probable era que al tenerla enfrente no pudiera ni articular palabra.

Llegó hasta el laboratorio de restauración y se quedó parado frente a la puerta.

Miró hacia abajo, y por la luz que se colaba debajo de la puerta, podía percibir el movimiento en el interior.

Cerró los ojos un momento y tomó are antes de tocar la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo una suave voz desde el interior.

Posó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la empujó.

Al entrar vio a Susanna de espaldas, revisando unas cajas del estante del fondo, mientras con cuidado tomaba una pieza envuelta en plástico y la rotulaba con un marcador.

- Susanna…- dijo suavemente. La joven se quedó quieta un momento, depositó lo que tenía entre sus manos, con suavidad dentro de una caja y se volteó.

Cuando lo vio parado frente a ella el corazón le dio un salto.

Traía un saco gris que le lucía muy bien y resaltaba el color de sus ojos azul cielo ¡Se veía tan guapo!

Él por su lado, en realidad sentía que no podía darle cara, sus ojos miraban a cualquier dirección excepto a ella.

Así fue como poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que, los cuadros que antes adornaban la oficina ya no estaban colgados.  
Las vitrinas de instrumentación estaban vacías, la laptop que solía estar sobre el escritorio había desaparecido, así como el pequeño florero que había ahí y el inseparable jarro para café; el escritorio estaba vacío, y sobre la mesa de trabajo yacía una caja de cartón más o menos grande en la que se veían algunos efectos personales.

Entonces comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Hola Albert… - dijo ella, hablando primera.

- Susanna… ¿Qué pasa? – dijo él mirándola por primera vez -¿Acaso te han despedido?

- No – suspiró ella caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba la caja y poniendo un par de cosas dentro – felizmente gracias a lo que investigaron y a las declaraciones de Patricia no me he ganado un despido. Yo he renunciado.

- ¿Renunciar? Pero ¿por qué?

- Porque no quiero pasar aquí lo mismo que pasé en… en mi anterior empleo. No quiero volver a ser la comidilla de nadie. Quiero estar en un lugar donde por una vez pueda trabajar tranquila.

- Susanna…- dijo él acercándose – Yo vine… yo quería… Quería decirte que…

- ¿Venías a disculparte conmigo? – dijo ella suavemente.

- Sí…

- No tienes que hacerlo.

- ¡Sí, claro que tengo! – exclamó él mirándola fijo – Claro que tengo que disculparme contigo ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Un total imbécil! No te dejé explicarme nada, te ofendí sin razón y ni siquiera te escuché.

-Albert…- murmuró ella – No te preocupes, todo eso ya lo sé, y no tienes que disculparte de nada; yo ya lo había hecho.

- No sé qué decirte…

- No tienes que decir nada. – dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa – Felizmente todo se está resolviendo, Alistear y tú volverán a tener sus cosas y podrán presentar la investigación… ¡Todo irá bien!

- Alistear tú y yo… - dijo él – la investigación es nuestra ¡de los tres! Tenemos que presentarla los tres, Susanna.

- Eres muy amable, pero prefiero deslindarme de todo ese asunto – dijo ella- además mi única labor fue tratar de restaurar una pieza que al final ni siquiera se pudo así que; no tengo vela en ese entierro… Y además…

- Además ¿Qué?

-Además, igual no voy a estar aquí cuando ustedes presenten la investigación - dijo ella – me esperan en La Sorbona dentro de una semana.

- ¿Qué?... ¿La Sorbona? ¿¡Te vas a Francia!?

- Sí – respondió ella quedamente – la decana Grey habló con algunas amistades suyas, les habló de mí y les mandó muestras de mi trabajo. A decir verdad todos quedaron muy interesados en mi labor, pero La Sorbona tiene un enorme y muy sofisticado departamento de restauraciones. Me han ofrecido un muy buen puesto y me queda a apenas horas en carro cruzando el canal, no me será difícil venir los fines de semana a visitar a mi madre así que… Acepté.

- ¿Cómo restauradora?

- En realidad, me ofrecieron ser jefa del departamento.

- ¡Es maravilloso! – dijo él intentando sonreír - ¡Felicitaciones Susanna! Te lo mereces.

-Gracias…- murmuró ella bajando la mirada sintiendo los ojos húmedos.

- Susanna de verdad lamento muchísimo todo lo que pasó; todo lo que te dije, lo siento muchísimo…

- Ya no digas eso – dijo ella intentando caminar hacia la estantería – ya no tiene caso Albert.

- Susanna…- dijo él tomándola del brazo; al voltearla vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Cómo te digo todo lo que lamento lo que ha sucedido? ¿Qué hago? ¡Por favor dime!

- Albert… ya no sigas disculpándote por favor no necesitas hacerlo, yo no siento nada malo contra ti, jamás podría. Pero he decidido irme y…

- Ya no podemos estar juntos ¿verdad? – preguntó él con un nudo en la garganta – Lo jodí todo ¿cierto? ¡Dios qué idiota soy!

- Albert, yo perdono pero; no creo que pueda olvidar. Me siento muy herida, aun me duele mucho todo lo que pasó y no sé… no podría Albert, lo siento entiéndelo por favor.

- Lo siento… y esta vez no es disculpa, es que en realidad lamento demasiado lo que hice, lo lamento por mí mismo, porque no medí la magnitud de mis palabras y sus consecuencias. Me cegué y no vi a la mujer maravillosa que estoy perdiendo y te lastimé… Una vez te pregunté si no temías que yo me convirtiera en una rata ¿recuerdas? Pero pasó, me convertí en una rata ¿verdad?

- Shhhh no Albert – dijo ella acariciándole una mejilla – tú jamás serías una rata ¡Tú siempre vas a ser un príncipe! Para mí siempre vas a ser un príncipe.

- Un príncipe no le habla a su princesa como yo te hablé a ti.

- Quizá, pero quizá lo que sucede es que yo no soy tu princesa... Una de las cuatro leyes de la espiritualidad dice: "Lo que pasó, es la única cosa que podía haber pasado"; esto quiere decir que, no importa cómo hubiéramos hecho las cosas, esto iba a suceder de todas maneras, y algún día sabremos por qué.

- Susanna… yo te quiero.

- Yo también, pero ya nos separamos Albert; y puede que de alguna manera sea mejor así… Cuídate mucho por favor.

- ¡Tú también Susanna! Y muchísima suerte.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente y por largo rato, al final se quedaron mirando profundamente y se dieron el último beso que existiría entre los dos.

Luego sin decir ni una palabra, Albert salió del laboratorio.

Susanna se sentó frente a su mesa y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas; ella las dejó caer y luego, se levantó para seguir rotulando los trabajos que dejaría a quien llegara a reemplazarla.

Se topó con la caja donde guardaba los trozos de cerámica; se quedó pensativa un momento ¿Valdría la pena rotularlos e inventariarlos? Es que seguro que nadie nunca los iba a poder unir.  
¿Tirarlos?... luego de mirarlos detenidamente por largo rato, colocó la caja dentro de una bolsa plástica y la metió en la caja donde estaba guardando sus últimos efectos personales.

Al terminar miró a su alrededor.

En esa habitación se quedaban los mejores cuatro años de lo que iba de su carrera.

Recordó lo nervioso que solía poner a Albert cuando la visitaba, antes de que tuvieran nada.

Las bromas de Stear ¡siempre metiche!... Sí, después de todo no lo había pasado tan mal.

Se colgó su bolso y tomó la caja entre sus manos dirigiéndose a la puerta, depositó la caja en el suelo un momento y sacó el rotulador que tenía antes.  
En el dintel de la puerta escribió _"Susanna Marlowe was here"_

Recogió la caja del suelo y dio una última mirada al lugar antes de irse.  
Sonrió, pues no podía decir que se llevaba malos recuerdos, por el contrario ¡se llevaba muchos de los mejores de su vida!

Apagó la luz y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-o-


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXIV**

Varios días después de la marcha de Susanna, Albert bajaba a su despacho luego de unas clases y se quedó estático en la puerta viendo cómo el despacho de Susanna era llenado de cosas otra vez.

Un tipo de como 50 años y muchos reconocimientos académicos, a juzgar por la cantidad de diplomas que veía en una caja que llevaban, había tomado el lugar de la rubia ojiazul.

Albert miraba con los brazos cruzados y expresión de niño regañado, el desfile de cajas, instrumentos y mobiliario de mal gusto que Susanna jamás habría usado… ¿¡Eso era un reloj de péndulo!? ¡Qué horror!

Los sustos que se va a llevar cada vez que esa cosa comience a campanear en la soledad del sótano oscuro cuando se quede trabajando hasta tarde.

Stear, que venía a molestarlo, se le acercó por detrás y se quedó, como él, mirando aquel trasteo.

- Sí, yo también la extraño. – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro de pronto haciéndolo reaccionar – Pero está en un lugar muchísimo mejor que este y debemos alegrarnos por ella.

- Tienes razón… – suspiró él entrando a su despacho – Sólo espero que… No ¡Estoy seguro de que le iré muy bien!... ¿Para qué te soy bueno, Stear?

- Para muy poco francamente, y con el geniecito que te cargas desde que Susanna te botó ¡menos!

- Si vas a comenzar mejor ándate que no estoy de ánimo…- respondió Albert en un susurro sin mirarlo.

- Ve, no seas grosero que por eso es que te pasan las cosas. Mira, mi hermano te manda esto.

Stear sacó una carpeta y se la extendió al rubio.

Albert la tomó y la abrió; era una especie de informe, adentro estaba en papeles y fotografías todo el trabajo de Archie Cornwell; se quedó mirando una gran fotografía del busto que el escultor forense había realizado. No podía dejar de mirarla, ciertamente era hermosa, pero a él no le transmitía absolutamente nada.  
El seguía teniendo esos sueños extraños con la misma mujer rubia de ojos verdes que ahora sí no tenía ni idea de donde había salido; pero no era esta mujer. No era la dueña del rostro que estaba mirando.

Por mucho que Archie le hubiera puesto una peluca rubia ondulada y ojos verde esmeralda ¡No era ella!

Cerró la carpeta sin mucho ánimo.

La verdad es que por ahora no quería saber mucho del tema. Todo el asunto del hallazgo se le había vuelto ciertamente una obsesión casi enfermiza.

¡Hasta había perdido a la mujer que quería por estar más preocupado de su bendita investigación! Es que era lo único que le había estado ocupando la mente y ahora, la verdad es que lo lamentaba un poco.

- Dile a tu hermano que gracias. – dijo el rubio guardándola dentro de un cajón.

- Ya… Oye ¿Sabes cuándo ese perro de Leagan nos van a devolver a nuestra gladiadora?

- Pues, que yo sepa están en ello, tendrían que traerla en estos días o eso es lo que ha asegurado Grey. ¿Y cómo va Patty?

- Ahí, mejorando. Consiguió trabajo en un buffet de abogados.

- ¡Qué bueno! Y es una suerte sin una recomendación decente.

- Es que sí la tuvo; la decana Grey le hizo redactar una antes de marcharse y se la firmó a título personal. Le sirvió bastante.

- ¿Grey? Yo pensé que se la ibas a dar tú.

- Bueno… no ha sido mi secretaria, y además para darle una recomendación personal… como que no tengo muchos ánimos de mentir por ella después de lo que pasó. ¡Pero no hablemos de eso! ¿Y Anthony?

- Esta semana se supone que termina su curso; luego se va a dar una vuelta por Escocia e Irlanda, y después volverá a casa a terminar su carrera.

- ¡Bonito viaje! Auspiciado por la tía rica, asumo.

- ¿Para qué tiene uno tías ricas sino lo va a aprovechar? Además, Anthony es buen chico, y mi tía Elroy lo adora.

- Sí, yo voy a ver si me consigo una.

- Jajaja ¿Te vas a conseguir una "tía" rica? No sabía que eras "de esos".

- ¡Bah! Cuando se quiere ser decente mira las burradas con las que le salen a uno.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Sigues resentido con Patty por todo el asunto. Ya, déjalo ir Stear

- Cuando la tengamos de vuelta – respondió él – cuando tengamos aquí otra vez esos huesos y todo lo hallado; y confirme con mis propios ojos que todo está en su sitio y en buen estado, entonces lo dejaré ir.

- Pues como quieras pero… espera.

Albert interrumpió lo que iba a decir para contestar una llamada de su celular.

- ¿Aló? Decana Grey, buen día… sí. No él está aquí conmigo… ¿Qué, ahora? ¡No le puedo creer!… ¡Si desde luego que sí! Vaya pregunta decana ¡Por supuesto que lo recibiremos todo! Ahora vamos… Stear, está aquí.

- ¿Quién?

-¡Nuestra gladiadora! Está aquí acaban de traerla de vuelta ¡Está aquí de nuevo!

…...

**Roma.**

**Año 75 d.C.**

Roma era en realidad una ciudad majestuosa.

Más de un millón y medio de personas, entre patricios, plebeyos, esclavos y visitantes pululaban por toda la ciudad que hervía de comercios y de actividad.

En una de las tantas entradas a la ciudad, por la que entraron ellos, se podía ver una gran representación en bronce de la leyenda de Rómulo y Remo, siendo amamantados por la loba Luperca.

Desde el inicio, y a adentrándose a la ciudad; los monumentos, los templos, las infraestructuras ¡Todo! Era simplemente impresionante.

Nunca en la vida, en todos los años que llevaban viajando, habían visto ciudad tan impresionante.

El río Tíber tenía un puente de piedra que lo cruzaba hasta la isla que yacía en medio del gran río donde reposaba el templo de Esculapio, el dios de los sanadores.

El palacio imperial y el edificio del senado eran impresionantes; pero lo más maravilloso, era el Anfiteatro Flavio.

Aún en construcción, cuando aún no se había completado ni siquiera su tercera cavia; la magnitud de esta obra ya era monumental.

De día y de noche, miles de esclavos trabajaban en el gigantesco monumento, sin parar ni un solo momento.

Cada cinco minutos exactos, llegaba y salía una carreta cargada hasta el tope de piedra "travertino" traída desde la cercana Tívoli.

Se detuvieron un momento porque Tulio quería admirar de cerca aquella maravilla que ponía de manifiesto la grandiosidad y la opulencia del imperio.

-¡Oiga! – llamó a uno de los capataces -¿Para cuándo se estima que estará terminado este maravilloso anfiteatro?-

-No hay fecha – respondió el hombre – pero cuando iniciamos se calculó que tardaría entre 10 y 15 años.

- ¡Qué mala suerte! O sea que es mentira lo que se rumora por los caminos, que ya se pueden realizar juegos aquí.

- Si se refiere a la _"munera"_, no aún no se ha determinado. Para eso se sigue usando el _"Castrense"_ que está como a media hora por ese camino, cerca de las _Ludis_ aquí lo que se hace ya, es espectáculos acuáticos.

-¿¡Naumaquias!? – preguntó Tulio, emocionado.

-Ya se hizo una, esté pensándose en otra para estas festividades ¿Va a arriesgar a sus hombres a una naumaquia?

-No tengo hombres, tengo mujeres – dijo, mientras miraba sonriente como un niño el espectáculo del gran coliseo.

-¿Mujeres? Jajajajajaja ¡Las mujeres no entran a la arena señor!

- ¡Las mías sí! –exclamó Tulio

- Se ha visto morir lindas mujeres por culpa de lanistas inescrupulosos e irresponsables como usted que las meten a la arena como si fueran hombres. No lo haga señor, perderá su inversión tontamente – dijo acercándose a ver a las mujeres- ¡Pero qué bonitas! No sea tonto señor, mejor alquílelas para diversión de los gladiadores ¡Los libertos pagan muy bien! Y los lanistas exitosos también, dan de lo mejor a sus ejemplares ¡Le irá mejor!

–Ya tendrá oportunidad de ver usted que mis gladiatrices no tienen favor que pedir a ningún _Vir_ de arena… ¿Dónde hay un patio de entrenamientos que yo pueda alquilar?

-Aquí no hay de eso – respondió el hombre – aquí lo que hay es las _ludi gladiatorum_, pero son comunales. Libertos, esclavos; todos están ahí. Vaya por ese camino, como a media hora se encontrará con la primera de ellas; son edificios de dos o tres plantas con patios muy grandes. Sólo se inscribe para los juegos, indica cuál es el estilo que manejan sus… gladiatrices; y le dan la celda que les corresponda. Ojala halle coloca, porque en estos momentos Roma está llena de gladiadores.

- Gracias…- farfulló él entre dientes, alejándose por donde le habían indicado.

En las _Ludi gladiatorum_ no había más sitio pero hallaron una donde les acogieron, no sin la pertinente burla cuando dijo que sus ejemplares eran mujeres.

Quien les recibió, un hombre de tez apiñonada llamado Flacus y que hacía poco honor a su nombre; llamó la atención de los hombres que entrenaban en el amplio patio y del público que les admiraba anunciándolo como si fuera un chiste al que todos rieron.

Pero las risas cambiaron a expresiones de admiración cuando las mujeres entraron al recinto.

Los hombres dejaron de entrenar y hasta de las celdas superiores se asomaron varios gladiadores que se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlas ingresar.

- ¿Son para nosotros? – preguntó uno en voz alta.

- ¡Yo me pido a la morena!- dijo otro.

- ¿Cuánto por la pelirroja? – Lysia volteó en redondo a ver de dónde venía la voz y se adelantó con las manos en las caderas.

- ¿Cuánto pagarías por mí? – le dijo sonriendo mientras contoneaba el bonito peplo azul cielo que llevaba y los brazaletes de sus manos tintineaban a cada paso.

- ¿Cuánto pide tu amo? – preguntó el liberto, acercándose.

Tulio se quedó atrás mirando atento lo que acontecía.

- ¿Él? Será mi propietario, pero no es mi amo… Te diré qué – dijo acercándose a tomar una vara que reposaba en una pared – si me vences, hoy soy tuya.

El hombre la miró extrañado ¿una mujer como esa ofreciéndole combate? Pero lucía muy segura mientras sopesaba la vara entre sus manos.

El hombre miró en derredor, sus compañeros miraban sonriendo, algunos burlones, algunos expectantes.

-¿Es… en serio? – preguntó él – Yo no peleo con mujeres.

- Bueno tú preguntaste – dijo ella apoyando la vara en el suelo de arena - ¿Quieres de esto? Ese es el precio ¿Qué, muy caro para ti?

Los hombres comenzaron a animar a su compañero, y hasta la gente del público que observaba empezaron a darle ánimos.

Todo el tercer piso pertenecía a los gladiadores libres, quienes observaban también entre risas lo que sucedía en el patio comentando divertidos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó uno asomándose curioso.

- No lo vas a creer ¡Un ludo femenino! Su lanista pretende hospedarse aquí y no veas el revuelo que han causado. Ese se puso listo con una de ellas y lo ha retado. No le tengo mucha fe pero ojala al menos ella logre ponerle un ojo morado antes de que se la lleve al cuarto.

- Un momento, yo conozco a esa pelirroja… - dijo el recién llegado – pero está más guapa de lo que la recuerdo.

- ¿Sí? Pues yo con la rubia grandota de allá me acomodaría muy bien.

El hombre fijó sus ojos azules en quien su amigo le señalaba y sonrió gratamente sorprendido.

La rubia que su amigo mencionaba miraba de lejos a Lysia con una sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos color zafiro se movían siguiendo fijamente cada movimiento de su compañera.

- Esa se llama Syria – le dijo a su amigo sonriendo.

- ¿La conoces?

- Nos enfrentamos hace tiempo durante los esponsales de gobernador de Mauritania Tingitana. La pelirroja que le va a partir la cara a tu amigo se llama Lysia y es griega, a la rubia pequeña de allá la llaman "La Celta" Y ahí como la ves ¡Se tiró encima un tigre de Bengala!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí! A las otras tres no las conozco, son nuevas para mí.

- Parece mentira… ¿Y a la rubia alta? No me digas ¿Le perdonaste la vida por hermosa?

- Ehm… la verdad, fue la esposa del gobernador quien perdonó mí vida. Ella me venció, y si no fuera por la recién casada, me corta el cuello.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó el otro – Una mujer te venció ¿A ti André?... ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿Te quedaste idiota mirándole las tetas o qué?

- Jajaja… cuidadito y el idiota es otro ¡Esa mujer es una máquina con un arma en las manos! Todas lo son, no te confíes sólo porque son mujeres. Sólo mira a la pelirroja...

- No te preocupes – decía el improvisado oponente de Lysia mientras le alcanzaban una vara similar– No quiero estropearte, voy a hacer amable contigo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo no! – respondió ella lanzándole el primer golpe al hombre que por un pelo lo esquivó.

Él le mandó un extremo de la lanza por las piernas intentando hacerla caer pero ella adelantándose al movimiento de su contrincante, saltó rápidamente haciendo el mismo movimiento que él y haciéndolo trastabillar.

El hombre le tiró la lanza al rostro y ella arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras levantaba la vara con ambas manos bloqueando el golpe enemigo.

Luego, de una patada que lo tomó por sorpresa le despojó de la vara, y ella con la suya le golpeó seguidamente en el hombro, la cabeza y el estómago haciéndolo doblar casi sin aire y desconcertado.  
Luego la vara fue a dar a los pies del hombre nuevamente, haciéndolo perder pie y, con un último golpe en el pecho, el hombre caía.

En cuestión de minutos y con movimientos precisos, Lysia tiró a aquel gladiador de espaldas a la arena; le puso un pie en el pecho y la punta de la vara bajo la quijada.

- Va a ser que no amigo; lástima. – dijo la mujer, mientras le gente de las gradas se reía del hombre y vitoreaba a la guapa joven que, sin siquiera necesitar cambiarse de ropa, lo había vencido con tal destreza.

Ella arrojó la vara por ahí mientras alguien le ayudaba al joven gladiador, golpeado en su carne y su orgullo, a levantarse de la arena.

- Bien ¿Cuáles dijo que eran los estilos de combate de sus gladiadoras, señor? – preguntó Flacus, ya tomando la cosa en serio.

- Samnita, tracio, reciario, secutor, dimacaero, hoplómaco, mancuerna, grupal… ¡Lysia, Syria! ¿cuadrigas? – las dos mujeres asintieron – Cuadrigas también.

- Pero… Todo eso ¿¡Está usted seguro!? – preguntó el hombre con asombro.

- Qué pregunta la suya hombre .– dijo Tulio con una risita – ¿Qué hay de la naumaquia? Supe que habrá una entre estos juegos.

- Habrá una, sí; para dentro de un mes que es la época en que se crece el Tïber. Pero no pretenderá…

- ¡Anótelas!

- Señor…- dijo el hombre serio – creo que usted no tiene ni idea de lo que es eso; los hombres no quieren ir, ahora un grupo de mujeres…

- Vea, yo no le estoy preguntando si a usted le parece o no. Anótelas y punto.- exclamó Tulio - Ya ¿cuánto es y a donde se pueden acomodar?

- ¿Sabe? No creo que les convenga estar aquí.

- ¡Pero me dijo que tenía espacio!

- Sí, pero esto está lleno de hombres, muchos de los cuales no han tenido una mujer en mucho tiempo. Y usted trae seis bellezas a que duerman a una puerta de sus camas, a que usen los mismos baños… Eso es tentar la suerte y yo no quiero hacerme responsable.

- ¿Qué no vio? ¡Mis gladiadoras saben muy bien cómo defenderse!

- No lo dudo, que cualquiera de ellas pueda defenderse de 1, 2 o hasta 3 ¿Pero de 10, o de 20…? No busquemos una desgracia por gusto, proteja su inversión. Venga conmigo yo tengo un lugar para usted.

Tulio recogió a sus mujeres y se dirigieron a donde el hombre les llevaba, un recinto bastante más alejado del anfiteatro Castrense.

- Este es el último patio de entrenamiento individual que queda; los demás fueron reducidos para construir las escuelas de gladiadores como la que vio usted – decía el hombre abriendo una alta y pesada reja – la última vez que se usó fue justamente la última vez que vino un ludo de mujeres a Roma… de eso hace tanto tiempo que me asombra que la llave aun de vuelta en el candado. Pero no se preocupe está en buenas condiciones; es una construcción fuerte, segura; estará algo sucio quizá, pero nada más.

Las rejas que el hombre abrió, chillaron enmohecidas al abrirse.  
Entraron por una puerta de arco, de ladrillos rojos que daba a un pasillo oscuro que olía a humedad. Al final se extendía el patio de entrenamiento, con maleza en los rincones y la hiedra subiéndose por las paredes.

-Tulio… aquí no podemos estar.- murmuró Syria desolada.

- ¡Nos relegan al peor sitio porque somos mujeres! – exclamó Albreasheen, pero Tulio la calló de un gesto.

- ¿¡A esto le llama usted buenas condiciones!? – preguntó Tulio furioso.

- Amigo, esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerle. Allá no van a estar seguras… créame, lo he visto antes - dijo el hombre – son mujeres, son esclavas ¡y para colmo extranjeras! Tres de ellas son griegas y ya sabe usted lo que sienten los romanos por los griegos… Nadie le va a responder por ellas si algo les pasa.

- ¿Es que en realidad no hay más ludos femeninos en la zona?

- No los he visto, a veces aparecen justo los días de los combates; pero ninguno busca una _Ludis, _porque como ninguna mujer pasa de un combate en la arena... prefieren no hacer el gasto que implica hospedarse en una _Ludis_, ya que suelen irse muy pronto.

- ¡Las mías pasarán, ya lo verá! Estaremos aquí los 100 días – exclamó Tulio airado - ¡Y quiero para ellas lo mejor, no esto!

- Vea, los otros ludos femeninos; si aparecen, prefieren quedarse en las afueras y acampar, manteniendo a sus mujeres enjauladas como las trajo usted, todo el tiempo. A mí me parece que esto es mejor. Y es privado, aquí no tendrán fanáticos molestando todo el día.

- Este lugar está horrible ¿¡Cómo se supone que ellas van a entrenar!?

- Todo está en buenas condiciones – dijo el hombre – se lo aseguro. Solo es un poco de maleza, sus esclavos lo tendrán todo en orden por la mañana. Comprenda, no es mi intención perjudicarlo, todo lo contrario. Que sus gladiadoras descansen hoy, un viaje largo es cansado para cualquiera, mientras que sus esclavos acondicionen el lugar. Ya mañana no quedará ni recuerdo de todo esto y podrán entrenar con comodidad.

- ¿No va a cobrar? – preguntó Tulio, cuando vio que el hombre se iba.

- Amigo mío, si las va a lanzar a una naumaquia, va a perder tanto que necesitará cada centavo. Tómelo como un gesto de amistad; pero eso sí, cuando se vaya, pase a dejarme el aro de llaves.

El hombre se retiró y todos se quedaron ahí en medio del patio, mirando el sitio que les rodeaba.

Se sentían desmoralizadas, sentían que las habían tratado como que no valían nada.

Primero las confundieron con prostitutas y ni siquiera que Lysia le diera una lección al atrevido aquel había servido. Su condición de mujeres siempre las iba a mantener por debajo del resto de la sociedad; hasta los esclavos hombres, aun siendo esclavos tenían más derechos y privilegios que ellas.

- Escúchenme bien – exclamó Tulio – esto no significa nada; dentro de una semana cuando comiencen los juegos ustedes demostrarán lo que valen, y demostrarán porqué en el resto del imperio sus nombres son conocidos y aclamados por la gente. El resto del tiempo ustedes son sólo mujeres ¡Pero en la arena son guerreras! Y si yo no hubiera visto lo que he visto este ludo ya no existiría hace muchos años. ¡Sólo en la arena tienen la oportunidad de demostrar que son todos iguales!... Ahora, ya estamos aquí y no queda más que adecuar el sitio.

- Tenemos hambre…- dijo Albreasheen.

- Todos tenemos hambre – dijo Tulio en un susurro sacudiéndose el sudor de la frente con el pulgar – Hagan algo de comer, mientras los esclavos rozan el patio y lo acomodan todo.

- Antes de que comience a oscurecer, yo iré a limpiar una de las celdas para que podamos dormir esta noche. – Dijo Nía.

- Buena idea, pero primero mi habitación. Anda ¡Lysia, ayúdala!… Y ustedes saquen las cosas de los carros pero dejen a los caballos afuera mientras limpian este muladar. – dijo a sus esclavos.

Cuando Lysia pasó a su lado para hacer lo que le habían mandado, él la sujetó por el brazo.

-¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si ese tipo te vencía allá en la ludis?- le dijo en un susurro.

- Que hubiera tenido que acostarme con él. – respondió ella con una ceja levantada.

- Con él, luego con sus mejores amigos; y después con todo el que quisiera ¡Y yo no hubiera podido hacer nada para impedirlo en un lugar tan poblado como ese!

-¿Es que acaso te importa lo que me hubiera pasado? – preguntó ella con tono irónico - ¿Ahora es que te vas a volver sentimental?

- Nunca más vuelvas a desafiar a nadie – le dijo apretando fuertemente su brazo - o a aceptar ningún desafío de esa clase sin mi previa autorización ¡Soy tu dueño y soy tu amo! ¿Entendiste? Y la próxima vez que me hagas menos demostraré públicamente qué tan amo tuyo soy.

Luego la soltó dándole un ligero empujón y ella se fue siguiendo a Nía.

Cuando el encargado volvió a la Ludis, estaba siendo esperado por uno de los gladiadores libertos.

-¡Flacus! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿A dónde los llevaste? – pregunto el alto moreno de ojos azules al hombre en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Al patio viejo…

-¿Cómo has podido llevarlas allá? ¡Ese lugar es una porquería!

-¡Aquí no se podían quedar André! – exclamó Flacus– En dos días esto iba a ser una violación en masa y una masacre. Ya lo he visto antes y no quiero volverlo a ver… Aunque, de nada sirve que yo haya tratado de ayudarles, si las va a mandar a la naumaquia...

¿¡Cómo dices!?

- Lo que oyes; ese lanista ambicioso va a mandar a todas esas bellezas a la naumaquia que habrá dentro de un mes.

- ¡No las metas! Dile cualquier cosa, que no hubo cupo o…– exclamó el gladiador.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso André! Yo no decido, eso es potestad de cada lanista ver lo que hace con sus ejemplares, y él ha elegido la naumaquia.

André, el gladiador libre; aquel que había robado un beso a Syria en la arena tingitense, se sintió inquieto.

Las había visto lucirse en la arena como unas diosas y sabía que eran capaces de muchas cosas; pero también había presenciado las naumaquias del imperio… ha sido la única práctica lúdica del imperio a la cual él jamás se había arriesgado a participar.

Porque, si bien él hacía esto por la adrenalina del combate, no era tan tonto; conocía sus límites y sabía dónde se marcaba la línea entre lúdico y mortal; y las naumaquias eran mortales.  
De cada cien que participaban, salían vivos cinco.

- Anótame…- dijo de pronto.

- ¿Qué…? André estás loco ¡Ahí te van a matar!

- ¡Claro que no! No seas trágico. Anótame a la naumaquia. Ya he probado todo lo que la arena del imperio puede dar excepto eso; ya es hora. Y si caigo ahí, bueno, de algo hay que morirse. ¡Anótame y no se hable más!

Tarde en la noche, los esclavos del ludo de Tulio continuaban a la luz de las antorchas, adecuando el sitio para comodidad de las gladiadoras.  
Tulio, a la luz de un candil les supervisaba; las mujeres hace rato que se habían retirado a la celda que Nía había aseado, y al ver que una tenue luz brotaba de ella hacia allí se dirigió.

"—_¡Padre nuestro, Cronión, el más excelso de los soberanos! bien sabemos que es incontrastable tu poder; pero tenemos lástima de los belicosos dánaos, que morirán, y se cumplirá su aciago destino. Nos abstendremos de intervenir en el combate, si nos lo mandas; pero sugeriremos a los argivos consejos saludables, a fin de que no perezcan todos, víctimas de su cólera._

_Sonriéndose, le contestó Zeus que amontona las nubes: — Tranquilízate, Tritogenea, hija querida. No hablo con ánimo benigno, pero contigo quiero ser complaciente._

_Esto dicho, unció los corceles de pies de bronce y áureas crines, que volaban ligeros; vistió la dorada túnica, tomó el látigo de oro y fina labor, y subió al carro. Picó a los caballos para que arrancaran; y éstos, gozosos, emprendieron el vuelo entre la tierra y el estrellado cielo. Pronto llegó al Ida, abundante en fuentes y criador de fieras, al Gárgaro, donde tenía un bosque sagrado y un perfumado altar; allí el padre de los hombres y de los dioses detuvo los bridones, los desenganchó del carro y los cubrió de espesa niebla. Sentóse luego en la cima, ufano de su gloria, y se puso a contemplar la ciudad troyana y las naves aqueas…"_

La suave voz de Nut llegó hasta sus oídos; a la luz de un candil, la joven de manera tenue, como si temiera ser escuchada, pero con elegancia y vocalización perfecta para lograr ser entendida; leía a sus compañeras. El hombre reconoció de inmediato los fragmentos de La Ilíada, a lo que las mujeres la escuchaban atentamente y sin perder detalle.

- ¡Syria! – exclamó Tulio desde afuera.

Ellas tomaron el rollo y lo escondieron rápidamente entre los pliegues de sus ropas.

- ¿Qué hacen que no están dormidas aún? – preguntó el hombre con el candil en la mano.

- Nut… nos está contando una de sus historias… para poder dormir… - dijo Nía tímidamente.

- Para poder dormir…- dijo él, ellas asintieron - ¡duérmanse de una vez que ya es tarde! Syria, mañana saldré muy temprano y tú vendrás conmigo.

- Sí Tulio…- respondió ella.

- Bien; duerman. – dijo saliendo pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta de nuevo – Por cierto, se me han extraviado unos _volúmenes _¿no los habrán visto por ahí?- todas negaron con la cabeza.

Tulio salió de la celda cerrando la reja tras de sí; _"Caterva de mentirosas"_ pensó con una ligera sonrisilla mientras subía a su habitación.

Pero no les quitaría el rollo, que se lo queden. Después de todo Homero apreciaba a las mujeres valientes, y estas lo eran.

Al día siguiente, Tulio y Syria salieron muy temprano a caballo llevando a un esclavo y dejando a los otros al cuidado de las mujeres.

Poco antes del mediodía, Albreasheen entrenaba a Nía en el patio cuando una voz llamó su atención.

- ¡Hey rubia! – Albreasheen volteó en todas direcciones sin hallar la voz – Aquí arriba.

Nía ahogó un grito y se llevó una mano a la boca señalando al borde de uno de los altos muros del patio.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios…!? – exclamó Albreasheen - ¡No sé quién seas pero lárgate de aquí antes de que te haga sacar con los esclavos, atrevido!

- ¿Te habían dicho que eres muy bonita cuando te enojas? – preguntó el joven moreno dando un impulso y sentándose en el borde del alto muro - ¿Y tu amiga la alta, dónde está?

- Tendrás que ser más específico, aquí todas son más altas que yo.

- Hablo de Syria – respondió él con una risa.

- Salió muy temprano con Tulio… ¿Conoces a Syria?

- ¿Tulio? ¿Así nada más llamas a tu amo?

- ¡Él no es mi amo!- exclamó ella - ¿¡Qué cosa quieres!? ¿No tienes qué hacer?

- Sólo quería ver a tu amiga, nada más… pero si no está, ya me voy.

- ¡Ah ya sé quién eres tú! Eres el atrevido al que Syria casi mata en Mauritania, si no fuera por la esposa del gobernador…

- El atrevido se llama André; y sí, pobre muchacha… la esposa del gobernador digo; por lo que se ve, la pondrá a reproducir como un conejo.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de la vida de los gobernantes?

- Lo que la gente comenta nada más; el imbécil está aquí en Roma y ya mucha gente ha visto como trata a su esposa. No es que a los romanos les importe mucho cómo un hombre trata a una mujer pero… los galos somos diferentes en algunas cosas.

- ¿El gobernador Titus está aquí?

- Si, él y su hermano. Se les terminó el tiempo en las Mauritanias y los mandaron a volver aquí al senado… Ya me voy, no le digas a Syria que vine, ya vendré en otro momento quiero sorprenderla.

Ella se quedó pensativa… Terius estaba en Roma.

¿Lo vería? ¿Iría a los juegos? Le gustaría verlo de nuevo y poder agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella cuando las heridas que le causara el tigre de su hermano casi la estaban matando.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Tulio y Syria volvieron al ludo.

El hombre se asombró gratamente al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, sin tanta maleza y con todo puesto en orden, el lugar no distaba mucho de los sitios que él solía utilizar.  
Lo tendría en cuenta si alguna vez volvían a Roma.

Llamó a todas a salir al patio y se quedaron asombradas cuando vieron entrar a seis mujeres que traía el esclavo.

- Tienen compañeras nuevas – dijo Tulio – recíbanlas, ubíquenlas y entrenen con ellas para que se familiaricen… Ahora que alguien me prepare un baño.

Tulio caminó hacia su habitación abanicándose con fuerza.

- ¿Para qué has comprado más esclavas? – preguntó Lysia entrando detrás suyo - ¿No somos suficiente?

- Pues lamentablemente, no – respondió él - esto no es cualquier provincia ¡Esto es Roma! Y lo que van a enfrentar aquí no se compara con lo que ya han visto; aquí los juegos no duran un par de horas, aquí la área está activa desde el amanecer hasta bien entrada la noche; ustedes solas no van a poder enfrentar tanta actividad, necesitamos tener con qué alternar.

- ¿Y pretendes que yo me ponga a enseñarles…?

- No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres. Las mujeres vienen preparadas, cabalgamos hasta Ocriculum para conseguirlas y están preparadas. No son tan buenas como ustedes pero lo harán bien.

- Esto es raro… Nunca has comprado tantas esclavas de una sola vez para una temporada, excepto que... Dime la verdad Tulio, qué pasa.

- Lysia… no molestes, me duele la cabeza, estoy cansado. No tengo humor y de verdad que no quiero maltratarte. Vete, por favor.

Ella salió al darse cuenta de que no obtendría nada de él.

Syria estaba en la celda, acababa de entrar y tenía autorización para recostarse el resto del día.  
Pero pensaba hacerlo sólo un momento. Quería preparar personalmente a esas mujeres. Eran fuertes y eran buenas, pero ella quería que fueran mejores. Las cosas que Tulio le había dicho durante el camino le resonaban en la cabeza como un tambor provocándole el inicio de una jaqueca.

Tenía que prepararlas, tenía que volverlas lo más aptas posible para que lograran sobrevivir…

-Se fueron mucho tiempo – decía Albreasheen mientras le masajeaba los brazos con un ungüento desinflamante – estábamos preocupadas. No nos imaginábamos que habían ido a comprar más gladiadoras.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, lo supe cuando ya estuvimos allí y me quedé tan sorprendida como tú.

-Pero no comprendo – decía Albreasheen -¿Por qué Tulio no las compró durante el camino? ¿Por qué esperar llegar hasta aquí para cabalgar tanto y conseguirlas al apuro?

- Él sabía que en Ocriculum había un buen mercado de esclavos de armas, supongo que por eso esperó llegar para ir.

-¿Y costaron mucho?

-Mucho, sí…- suspiró Syria recostándose – pero me temo que costarán todavía más.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tulio? – preguntó Lysia entrando como un ventarrón.

- Está cansado… como yo. – resopló Syria con molestia.

- Tú sabes de lo que te hablo – le increpó Lysia – No es normal que Tulio se espere a tener los eventos encima para tener nuevos ejemplares, ni ha comprado tantas gladiadoras juntas para una temporada ¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos en Roma y…

- ¡No me jodas Syria! ¿Me vas a decir la misma tontería que él? – Lysia se acercó a Syria – Una sola vez Tulio ha actuado de manera parecida; en Germania hace ocho años, cuando nos hicieron representar aquella batalla ¿Y te acuerdas lo que pasó ahí? Llenó el ludo de gladiadoras de la noche a la mañana, sólo salimos vivas tú y yo… Syria, dime la verdad ¿Estamos en peligro?

- ¿En peligro… qué quieres decir Lysia?- preguntó Albreasheen.

Syria se incorporó con la mirada baja. Se le notaba el cansancio en la cara pero ahora ellas veían también algo más.

- Esto no puede salir de aquí… si lo saben las otras no habrá moral y las mandaremos a morir - comenzó – Tulio nos trajo a Roma con la esperanza de hacernos participar en una cosa llamada naumaquia en la cual tenemos que salir a gladiar todas juntas.

- Esa palabra… en el barco rumbo a Grecia, él mencionó esa palabra extraña pero no sé qué significa.

- No tengo idea, pero lo hacen aquí y es lo que él quiere que hagamos – dijo Syria – sin embargo ahora está preocupado. Parece que se dio cuenta que es una cosa muy complicada y quiere que tengamos… apoyo.

- Son la *carne de cañón…- dijo Lysia en un susurro – es exactamente como hace ocho años.

- Sí – respondió Syria – pero son nuestra carne de cañón.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "nuestra"? – preguntó Albreasheen.

- Debemos hacer que ellas nos cubran todo el tiempo, mantenernos a salvo lo más posible. Él no sabe lo que vendrá en esa… naumaquia; pero sea lo que sea quiere que ellas sean quienes lo enfrenten primero para nosotras poder ver y saber qué hacer.

- ¡Eso es horrible! – exclamó Albreasheen llevándose una mano al rostro.

- Lo hacen los ejércitos todo el tiempo – dijo Lysia – siempre tienen una infantería ligera que no son más que soldados de baja categoría; prisioneros, indigentes, gente pobre… ellos salen primero casi a ciegas a enfrentar lo que venga, así la élite ve de lejos lo que sucede y sabe a qué atenerse. Pueden prepararse, formar estrategias; ellos mueren como moscas pero la élite no… Nosotras somos la élite de Tulio, y ellas nuestra infantería ligera. Carne de cañón.

- ¡Es horrible! – volvió a exclamar la celta mirándola fijo.

- ¡Albreasheen todo es horrible! – exclamó Syria – La arena es horrible, ser esclava es horrible ¡Esta vida es horrible! Pero estamos en esto y no podemos hacer otra cosa que intentar sobrevivir con lo que tenemos.

- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que está bien que nosotras nos protejamos con la vida de esas mujeres!? – exclamó ella en un susurro.

- ¿¡Pero tú eres idiota!? – exclamó Lysia - ¿¡Qué no ves que esta es la manera de Tulio de protegernos!?

- ¡La mejor manera de protegernos sería no mandarnos a esa namaquia o cómo se diga! – exclamó ella.

- Pero eso no lo va a hacer – dijo Lysia – los enfrentamientos mientras más difíciles, mejor pagados. Seguro que algo como eso paga una fortuna por sobreviviente. Entiéndelo y asúmelo ¿Quieres volver a tu casa o no?-

- ¡Sí pero…!

- Albreasheen yo te entiendo – dijo Syria – yo me siento igual que tú; desde que Tulio me lo dijo no he podido dejar de pensar en ello, y sí es horrible pero... ¡Por eso ustedes dos tienen que ayudarme! Tenemos que prepararlas, entrenarlas con todo. Lograr que de alguna manera puedan sobrevivir ¡Volverlas élite!

- No tenemos tiempo para eso.- dijo Lysia.

- ¡Hay que hacer lo que se pueda Lysia! – exclamó Syria – Tulio me ha ordenado prepararlas; "lo mejor posible" ha dicho; pero yo sola no puedo prepararlas como quiero, y pensar en eso… simplemente me está desesperando ¡necesito ayuda! Sé que a Albreasheen no se lo tengo ni que pedir, pero tú ¿me ayudarás o no?

- Sabes que de todas maneras va a morir gente; Syria, podemos caer nosotras mismas. Tú, yo, ésta…

- Lo sé, pero al menos hay que estar preparadas.

Lysia bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativa un momento.

A ella no le gustaba entrenar gente, no le gustaba compartir tiempo con nadie. No le gustaba crear vínculos, no era bueno.

Syria siempre había sido así; había visto caer a tantas y no aprendía; pero quizá valdría la pena intentarlo. Ciertamente mientras más preparadas estén, más posibilidades hay de que salgan airosas.

- Lo haré. – dijo al final levantando la vista. - Ayudaré.

Syria le sonrió suavemente, aliviada.

…...

- ¡Menos mal! – decía Stear mientras ayudaba a su amigo a sacar cosa por cosa de las cajas que venían del museo – parece que lo han devuelto todo.

- Parece que sí – dijo Albert revisando su inventario personal – está todo las lamparillas, las armas, los espejos, la daga de pecho , los bustos ¡El gladius! Todo parece estar aquí.

- ¡Ah! Archie se va a poner muy contento cuando sepa que nos regresaron el bello rostro que él fabricó. Cuando le comenté lo que había sucedido eso fue lo que más le mortificó. Creía que nunca más lo iba a volver a ver.

- Puedes llamarlo, si quiere que lo venga a revisar. Nadie como él para verificar si está en buenas condiciones.

- ¡Lo haré! Pero quiero revisar en qué condiciones devuelven nuestros huesos – dijo abriendo la caja metálica y sacando los huesos uno por uno; fragmento por fragmento.

Mientras Albert iba auscultando y acomodando cada cosa y se aseguraba que todo estuviera tal como él lo había enviado, Stear iba colocando sobre la larga mesa metálica los huesos, poniéndolos en el orden que su ojo experto le indicaba.

Los fragmentos más pequeños que correspondían a las manos y los pies, estaban en las mismas cajitas donde él los había enviado y sonrió al comprobar, terminando de colocarlos, que cada pequeño fragmento estaba intacto.

Cuando ya el esqueleto estaba casi completo organizado sobre la mesa, el hombre metió la mano una vez más en la caja metálica y la movió para todos lados.

Colocó la caja frente a sí y se dedicó a revisarla, metió la nariz ya desesperado y con la respiración agitada.

- No…- decía al borde del desmayo – No… no, no, no ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué pasa Stear?

- ¡No está!… ¡No está!

- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Albert al ver a su amigo voltear la larga caja para todos lados y agitarla como si pretendiera que algo le sonara por dentro - ¿Qué es lo que no está?

- Es un hijo de perra …- murmuró Stear bajando la cabeza furioso - ¡Es un maldito hijo de puta!

- ¡Me vas a decir de una jodida vez qué carajo te está pasando!- gritó Albert ya tan desesperado como su amigo.

Stear se volteó con los dientes apretados y lo cogió de las solapas de la camisa como si quisiera golpearlo.

- Pasa, que ese hijo de puta sigue jodiéndonos la vida – dijo él – Pasa que no ha devuelto el esqueleto completo y se ha quedado con lo más importante.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero qué dices Stear?

- ¡El hueso de la pelvis no está! – gritó Stear histérico – La única cosa que nos confirmaba al cien por ciento que estos huesos son de una mujer no está; el maldito Leagan se lo ha quedado ¡No está aquí! No lo devolvió. El hijo de puta tiene encima una demanda que le puede destruir la toda carrera pero no se queda quieto y nos va a seguir jodiendo la vida.

-Stear no puede ser –dijo Albert tratando de mantener la calma – tiene que haber una equivocación, Cálmate.

- Ok… ok, yo me calmo – dijo el muchacho resoplando y tomando asiento, mientras Albert se acercaba a ver la osamenta – Pero esto me huele mal Albert; en serio, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-o-


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO XXV**

- ¿¡Están seguros de lo que están diciendo!?

Los dos amigos habían ido corriendo hasta el despacho de la decana Grey a contarles lo que estaba sucediendo.

La gente del museo… o mejor dicho, Neil Leagan, no había devuelto el esqueleto completo.  
Se había quedado con la parte que, para ellos, era la más importante de la osamenta: el hueso pélvico.  
El hueso que confirmaba completamente que la tumba pertenecía a una mujer. A una gladiatrix; y estaban histéricos.

- ¡Más que seguros! – exclamó Stear – el esqueleto está incompleto, el hueso no está.

- Pero… ¿Eso es importante?

- Vamos a ver decana, si faltara una mano, un fémur ¡todo el costillar! Vaya y venga – dijo Albert - pero el hueso pélvico era muy importante ¿Cómo demostramos que es una mujer si no lo tenemos?

- Ya pero… Quiero decir, tienen el cráneo y le hicieron un rostro; un rostro femenino ¿no?

- Sí decana pero… a ver, si le quitamos la peluca larga y las pestañas que mi hermano le puso a ese busto, y le ponemos cabello corto, tranquilamente es un hombre con rasgos delicados. El cráneo es femenino, sí; eso lo sé yo y cualquier experto en huesos le podría estar diciendo lo mismo. Pero usted sabe cómo es la gente de la rama; hay que darles algo lo más certero posible, sino todo para ellos es un bulo.

- Así no podemos presentar nada – dijo Albert – es decir, podemos presentarlo como lo que es: un hallazgo bastante impresionante con una suposición que lo haría "interesante", pero nada más. Yo quiero probar que esta era la tumba de una verdadera gladiatrix de las que solo hablan las leyendas. Él lo sabía y por eso ha hecho esto; sabe que sin el hueso de la pelvis no podemos comprobar a ciencia cierta que se trata de un esqueleto femenino, y sin eso esto no pasa de ser un hallazgo más.

- Bueno; entonces comunicaré a la junta directiva de esta nueva dificultad, a ver qué opinan.

Dos días más tarde, Albert y Stear habían expuesto frente a la junta directiva de la universidad lo que ellos aseguraban, era una nueva trampa de Leagan para fastidiarles la investigación.

Ellos pedían que se revise el caso y se hiciera un nuevo reclamo legal por incumplimiento al no entregar las piezas completas.

La junta accedió, aunque su presidente no se mostró muy convencido.  
Neil Leagan era un hombre de muchísimas influencias, y siempre las había utilizado para lograr sus propósitos, no siempre muy escrupulosos; pensaba él que quizá no valía tanto la pena colmar la paciencia de alguien como él.

Pero presentaría la queja a ver qué resultaba.

Varios días después, la respuesta a la queja impuesta a Leagan fue la siguiente: Todas las cosas habían sido devueltas absolutamente completas de acuerdo al inventario que adjuntaban con la entrega.

Al revisar dicho inventario, la sorpresa fue que efectivamente, se detallaba una osamenta, sin pelvis.

Los profesores obviamente protestaron. La osamenta tenía su propia caja de almacenamiento y Stear siempre había muy cuidadoso con el almacenamiento de ese esqueleto.

Todo ese conflicto se volvió un tira y afloja terrible que obligó a las autoridades máximas a inmiscuirse de manera presencial, llamándolos a todos a comparecer a un careo en el mismo ministerio.

- Mire señor Ministro- dijo Neil – yo ya estoy cansado de esta situación. Se me ha acusado de espionaje, se me ha acusado de plantar una espía…

- Cosa que es verdad Señor Leagan – dijo la decana Grey – Karen Klise trabaja para usted.

- Error Doctora Grey, la señorita Klise trabajaba para el museo, si después se fue a trabajar a Oxford, eso es casualidad, y si no dijo haber trabajado en el museo antes, eso es algo que tendrán que preguntárselo a ella. La Lcda. Marlowe hizo exactamente lo mismo ¡Entonces ella también es mi espía! ¿no?

A Albert se le agrió el semblante escuchándolo nombrar a Susanna con tanta sorna.

- Una señorita Patricia O'Brien ha dicho que la srita. Klise se acercó a ella ofreciéndole dinero para introducirla en la universidad mandada por usted.

- ¡Eso es mentira señor ministro! Por favor ¿va usted a creer? Patricia O'Brien es la secretaria de confianza de Grey y la novia de este señor de acá ¡Todo es confabulación!

- Maldito…- murmuró entre dientes Stear para que solo Albert lo oyera – si no estuviéramos donde estamos le partiría toda su madre...

- Patricia O'Brien ya no pertenece a la institución de Oxford – dijo la decana – se la separó de la universidad justamente por su relación con todo este problema.

- ¡Ah qué conveniente! – dijo Neil irónicamente – "se la separó de la institución" Claro, justamente antes de este… juicio, que me están montando ¿verdad? ¡Que me comprueben que yo le he dado dinero a esa señora! Ni la conozco.

- ¡Mira infeliz! tu sabes que eso no se puede comprobar, que Patty te devolvió tu puerco cheque íntegro justamente porque se arrepintió de ser parte de tus chanchadas – exclamó Stear airado poniéndose de pie – porque te valiste de su momento de flaqueza en que su abuela estaba muriéndose y la viste desesperada, y bien lo sabes ¡Así que ten pantalones y no seas tan marica de cubrirte el pecho con ella!

- ¡Orden y sosiego por favor! Que no estamos en la calle – exclamó el ministro.

- ¿Ve, Señor Ministro, lo que tengo que soportar de este par de personajes? – preguntó Neil – El día que asistimos a las instalaciones de la universidad con una orden firmada por usted mismo, este señor intentó detener a mis empleados que sólo cumplían con su deber; y Andrew delante de un número considerable de testigos, me agredió ¡verbal y físicamente! Yo no he tomado las medidas pertinentes porque soy un hombre decente y no quiero que esto se vuelva más grande; pero me están obligando.

-¡Ya Leagan, diga de una vez qué fue lo que hizo con los restos que faltan! – exclamó la decana – ¡Ay! Perdone usted Señor Ministro… he perdido los papeles por un instante.

- Mire Dra. Grey, porque usted es una dama le contestaré como a una. Cuando fuimos a la universidad a recolectar el hallazgo, los huesos estaban en su cajita; con la cajita los cogimos y con la cajita los llevamos. Cuando llegamos al museo, mis expertos iniciaron el peritaje y mi arqueólogo forense revisó los huesos. El doctor está aquí presente y no va a dejarme mentir; ese hueso ya faltaba. ¿No es así doctor Jones? – el hombre a su lado asistió, afirmando casi en un susurro - ¿Ven?

- ¡Está mintiendo! – dijo Albert – con qué habrás amenazado a este hombre o qué le habrás ofrecido para que venga aquí a decir tamaña mentira.

- Profesor Andrew, usted tiene una lista tan larga de ofensas, agresiones y calumnias hacia mi persona, que francamente estoy pensando hacer algo al respecto – dijo Neil muy tranquilamente - lo que acaba de decir es muy grave Sr. Andrew, porque pone en tela de duda no sólo mi honradez sino la de este hombre que solo hace su trabajo.

- ¡Orden señores! – exclamó el ministro – Por favor, ya parezco un juez en juicio, nada más me falta el martillito este… Tengan la bondad de guardar la compostura, todos. Dr. Leagan, diga ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ese hueso que reclaman los profesores?

- Ya he dicho que esa pieza no estaba. – respondió Neil – Seamos realistas, los artículos estuvieron en potestad del museo casi ocho semanas, tiempo prudencial para que se anunciara una exposición con bombos y platillos. Pero no lo hicimos, y fue precisamente porque sin esa pieza faltante no podíamos terminar de definir nada así que, lo dejamos así.

- ¿O sea que tú ves que falta una pieza y te quedas muy frío cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada? ¡Esas no son cosas tuyas! – dijo Stear - ¡Quien no te conozca que te compre! Tú hubieras reclamado de inmediato.

- Yo no podía reclamar nada, puesto que nunca supe exactamente qué era lo que contenía la tumba – Dijo Neil levantando las manos.

- ¡Doctor Leagan por favor! – exclamó la decana – ¡usted fue a la universidad con un inventario!

- Fue una mera lista muy hipotética Doctora Grey, por favor no exageremos – respondió Neil – comprendo que como decana de la universidad y superiora de estos dos profesores usted está aquí haciendo fuerza para apoyarlos, pero no al extremo de faltar así a la verdad…

- ¿¡Me estás llamando mentirosa, mozalbete!? – exclamó la decana poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Por favor! – exclamo el ministro – si tengo que pedirles compostura una vez más, este caso queda desestimado. Doctor Leagan ¿De dónde sacó usted el inventario con el que llegó a la universidad?

- Señor Ministro, yo soy arqueólogo de profesión – respondió Leagan – y la mañana que estos señores desenterraron el hallazgo yo me presenté en el terreno y a simple vista pude ver lo que contenían las tumbas. No es difícil para un ojo experto adivinar con una simple mirada lo que tiene enfrente. Por eso, lo que presenté no fue un "inventario" como dice la Doctora Grey, fue una lista basada en lo que yo recuerdo haber visto esa mañana. Nada más.

- ¿Y la lista, la tiene?

- Sí, sí; por su puesto- dijo él- aquí la tiene.

Neil le extendió al Ministro una hoja de papel simple.

- Esto ciertamente no parece un inventario – dijo el hombre.

- ¡Esa no es lista con la que él se apareció en mi despacho! – exclamó la decana – Era un pliego de dos páginas, hecho a computadora y en papel membretado del Museo de Londres. ¡Hasta el busto de masilla que elaboró un escultor forense contratado especialmente, constaba en esa lista!

- Perdóneme decana, pero está exagerando – dijo Neil – eso ya es demasiado, nunca supe de ese busto, fue una grata sorpresa verlo.

- ¿Entonces no sabe usted nada de la pieza faltante en la osamenta?

- - Nada Señor Ministro ¡Se lo aseguro! La osamenta llegó como he dicho ¡Nadie ha removido nada de ella! La hemos devuelto así como llegó.

¿Y usted qué dice a eso profesor Cornwell?

- Que Está mintiendo – dijo Stear con gesto resignado – y jamás me voy a aburrir de decirlo; aunque no consiga nada con ello.

- Pueden ir al museo si quieren y hacer un registro completo, a mí no me importa. Aunque se tardarán varios años registrando todo lo que las bóvedas del museo guardan.

- No creo que haga falta Doctor Leagan – dijo el ministro, dejando a Albert boquiabierto – Ciertamente usted es un profesional de renombre y algo como esto no había sucedido jamás. No creo que haga falta llegar a abusar de esa manera.

- Pero… ¿¡Está hablando en serio!? – exclamó Albert exaltado - ¡Este tipo secuestra una investigación importante; confabula, espía y roba meses de esfuerzo y trabajo, desaparece una pieza fundamental de una importantísima y muy costosa investigación! ¿Y lo van a dejar así?

¡Si me ofendes una vez más Andrew te juro que te voy a demandar por todo lo que tienes! – bramó Neil.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues que de una vez infeliz, y que sea por algo bueno!

Albert se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó a Neil con los puños cerrados, propinándole un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo en la mandíbula; y después uno en la nariz, tirándolo de espaldas al piso; mientras la decana se llevaba las manos al rostro desolada y el ministro pedía orden a gritos, Stear fue a él intentando retenerlo.

- ¡Demándame ahora pues pedazo de infeliz! ¡Ladrón, eso es lo que eres un ladrón!

- ¡Albert no, qué has hecho! – le decía Stear intentando retenerlo inútilmente – Delante de las autoridades no Albert…

- Déjelo Cornwell, déjelo – Masculló Neil poniéndose de pie con la sangre manchándole su carísimo traje y ayudado por el arqueólogo forense que había venido con él - ¿No quieres darme otro? ¡Vamos! Acabas de cavar tu tumba profesional Andrew… Yo no sé, señor Ministro, cómo es que en una institución como Oxford tienen a un elemento como este señor educando a sus estudiantes. Ya ve usted cómo se comporta; es un bruto, un salvaje; un ser sin ningún tipo de autocontrol… Norteamericano tenías que ser. No es la primera vez que este hombre me agrede físicamente delante de testigos ¡Pido para él la máxima sanción dentro de la rama educativa! Éste tipo no puede seguir enseñando en una universidad británica de prestigio como Oxford. Por mi parte, más te vale que abandones el país, porque te voy a demandar hasta por lo que traes puesto en este momento Andrew.

Diciendo esto, Neil Leagan se retiró de aquel salón de reuniones; y mientras el ministro seguía diciendo cosas reprobables que el hombre rubio no estaba escuchando, la decana Grey se acercó a él poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Ay muchacho – dijo la mujer con profunda pena – no sabes lo que has hecho.

…...

La mañana en el senado romano era interrumpida gratamente.

El administrador y mano derecha de Vespasiano César pedía la palabra delante de todos los senadores.

Más de doscientos hombres vestidos con la "_toga praetexta"_ blanca con bordes púrpura escuchaban atentamente al hombre que les hablaba.

-… Es por eso, señores del senado, que pedimos encarecidamente su colaboración económica para poder afrontar las festividades que se llevarán a cabo este año en honor de nuestros dioses. Serán cien días de juegos ininterrumpidos, Roma está llena de artistas, mercaderes y gladiadores que vienen a ser parte de la celebración y a muchos hay que pagarles; además nuestro César parte al norte luego de la gran naumaquia y sería bueno darle motivos para irse contento, así que… por favor, quiénes van a colaborar.

Todos los hombres presentes levantaron sus manos sonrientes.

El hombre muy contento comenzó a tomar nota de lo que ofrecía cada uno para las arcas de las festividades.

- Titus, Terius ¿Cuánto se esperará de ustedes?

- Los hermanos Severo colaboraremos con doscientos mil denarios – exclamó Tito ganándose una exclamación – que no se diga que la sobrina del gran administrador Pliniotiene por marido y por cuñado a un par de tacaños.

- Aparte de eso, yo quiero dar una donación extra – dijo Terius sonriente – como agradecimiento a los dioses por el nacimiento de mi hijo y el bienestar de mi esposa.

Los hombres a su alrededor rieron y aplaudieron.

- El banquete de bienvenida es esta noche – dijo el hombre - ¿Irás Terius?

- Iré claro que sí –respondió el joven – tú sobrina no podrá acompañarme por obvias razones, hace apenas diez días que dio a luz y está en puerperio, pero yo no faltaré.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces ahí brindaremos a la salud de tu hijo varón.

Los hombres a su alrededor volvieron aplaudir felicitando al sonriente joven de ojos azules.

-¡Hoy es el banquete de bienvenida! – exclamaba Tulio delante de sus gladiadoras formadas ante él en el patio – Es en el palacio del César, así que todas tienen que ir muy bien presentadas.

Iba de una en una entregando un peplo de seda, sandalias, algunas joyas, aceites perfumados y artículos de limpieza.

- Se asean, se perfuman y se arreglan con estos artículos ¡Quiero que todas estén hermosas! – les decía él – Aquí es donde los patricios las verán y las conocerán; si gustan de ustedes las animarán en la arena, si les gustan a algún donante, la paga por sus victorias será sustanciosa. Yo soy un amo generoso, si me dan satisfacciones, yo premio bien…

- …Y si algún patricio gusta de nosotras, nos vamos a la cama con él… - dijo Albreasheen irónica- ya nos sabemos ese discurso.

- ¡Sí! – contestó él firmemente – si le gustan a algún pudiente se van a la cama con él. Tú ya lo sabes bien ¿Eh Celta? No te vi volver descontenta la última vez que te tocó ¡Así que no jodas la vida mujer!... ¡Entre los premios no se vale pedir libertad y no se vale pedir dinero! Todo lo demás que deseen yo se los daré; y si quieren un hombre, también se los consigo ¡Pero si preñan es problema de ustedes no mío! Ya, a acomodarse que el banquete comienza al atardecer, y estamos algo alejados del palacio.

- ¡Qué nervio el de Tulio, la verdad! – exclamó Albreasheen.

- No dijo nada que no sea cierto – le dijo Syria sonriendo– bien contenta volviste esa vez.

- ¡Ya Syria!... eso no quiere decir que quiera estarme acostando con todo el que guste de mí.

- No con todos; pero a lo mejor si con el mismo.

- A ratos intentas ponerte pesada Syria… - dijo Albreasheen cuando su amiga le dio un empujoncito - por cierto, el otro día que tú y Tulio se fueron vino a verte alguien.

- ¿Alguien? ¿A mí?

- Sí, a ti. Vino se trepó por ese muro y preguntó por ti como si tal cosa.

- ¡Cierto! Yo estaba cuando vino – dijo Nía inmiscuyéndose entre las dos al escucharlas comentar.

- ¡Nía! No seas metida – dijo Albreasheen.

- Pero es verdad yo estaba…

- ¿Seguro preguntó por mí? –la muchacha asintió- pero si yo no conozco a nadie en Roma ¡Es la primera vez en más de quince años que estoy aquí!

- No es de Roma – dijo Albreasheen- es el tipo ese que te besó en la arena, allá en Mauritania ¿te acuerdas?

- ¿¡Te besó!? – exclamó Nía.

- ¿Ese, está aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Está vivo? – preguntó Syria.

- ¡Y bastante! Demasiado vivo diría yo, creo que se quedó con ganas de otro beso.

- O de otro rodillazo en la entrepierna quizá.

- ¿¡Le pegaste!? – volvió a exclamar Nía.

- Le pegué… ¡Casi lo mato! Lo tiré a la arena de tres patadas, si no hubiera sido por la esposa del gobernador me lo cruzo como pollo para el asador ¡Al muy atrevido!

- Oye Syria, el hombre es muy apuesto – dijo Albresheen.

- Cierto –dijo Nía - Buena talla, cabello azabache, ojos azul oscuro, linda sonrisa. Que no le falte ningún diente siendo gladiador ya es ganancia ¡No es nada despreciable!

- ¡Oye Nía! Yo pensé que a ti no te gustaban los hombres.

- A ver Syria, no me gusta que cualquier borracho cochino y hediondo me viole a los golpes… pero soy una chica, claro me gustan los muchachos bien parecidos.

Nía se dirigió a los baños dejando a las otras dos boquiabiertas.

- Mírala a la mosca muerta ¡Esta va a causar problemas! – dijo Syria.

- Déjala – le dijo Albreasheen riendo – más bien dime, si te viene a buscar de nuevo ¿Qué harás?

- ¡Pues echarlo! – respondió ella - Es un atrevido, además ¿Para qué viene a preguntar por mí? Si está aquí por los juegos quizá nos toque enfrentarnos en la arena, y esta vez dudo mucho que haya alguien que le salve el pellejo.

Al atardecer, las mujeres de Tulio salieron hermosamente engalanadas y perfumadas hacia el banquete en el palacio.

La entrada al palacio era descomunal, con gigantescas columnas de mármol que sostenían en gigantesco capitel de la ancha puerta; en varias argollas dispuestas por varios sectores de los gigantescos jardines, estaban encadenados varios felinos exóticos como chitas, servales, linces y caracales; que recostados majestuosamente, o dando vueltas en lo que les permitían las cadenas daban ligeros gruñidos nerviosos.

Dichos jardines a su vez estaban engalanados por infinidad de estatuas de piedra y mármol de tamaño natural tan bellamente esculpidas que daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento bajarían de sus pedestales y caminarían hacia ellas.

Ellas en cambio, tan ensimismadas estaban en admirar la belleza del lugar, que no se dieron cuenta de qué manera llamaban ellas mismas la atención de los presentes.

Todas llevaban vestimentas de seda blanca y sandalias doradas en sus pies; alhajas de bronce pulido que refulgían a la luz de las antorchas que alumbraban el gigantesco patio brillaban en sus cuellos, orejas y brazos; y el cabello lo llevaban adornado también con delicados adornos; pero siempre con el brazal de metal basto colocado en el antebrazo que denunciaba a todo el que las veía que ellas eran esclavas y que tenían propietario.

Más de uno se preguntaba qué hacían esclavas tan bellas y tan hermosamente ataviadas en aquella reunión; y es que si no fuera por eso, nadie podría decir que esas mujeres eran esclavas o siquiera guerreras de la arena.

La gente a su alrededor las miraba y quedaban presos de ellas, las miraban de arriba abajo ensimismados y daban ligeras exclamaciones.

Tulio estaba que no cabía en él de gusto al ver esto. No cabía duda que siempre había tenido muy buen ojo para elegir a las mujeres más bonitas y vestirlas muy bien.

Ya dentro, la gente charlaba y bebía, el banquete aun no comenzaba hasta que no llegaran todos los personajes más importantes de la noche.

A ellas Tulio les ordenó quedarse en un rincón mientras él hacía vida social.

En un extremo estaban los gladiadores libertos charlando, siempre se reunían en un solo lugar, así la gente sabría que ellos son los libertos y más de uno salía de ahí con algún negocio cuadrado.  
En especial si se trataba de señoras; las mismas que revoloteaban alrededor de ellos alabando las conocidas hazañas de muchos de ellos en la arena, o sin tapujos, la belleza de sus físicos.

Ahí estaban, el hombre al que Lysia había vencido hace ya varios días en la escuela de gladiadores, y el gladiador que había ido a buscar a Syria.

-Mira quién está ahí – dijo Albreasheen haciendo una seña.

El hombre de ojos azules le sonrió a Syria cuando volteó a mirarlo y levantó su copa en seña de saludo. Syria lucía hermosa, llevaba el cabello alzado con un delicado rizo que le caía por el hombro derecho y los adornos de su cabello se fundían con el dorado de su cabellera.

- Viene para acá. – dijo Nía sonriendo emocionada .

- Buenas noches – dijo el hombre saludándolo; las mujeres hicieron un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta pero no respondieron - ¿Sucede algo?... Sólo quería decirte Syria que esta noche luces como una Venus.

- Retírate por favor – le dijo Syria sin mirarlo- nos vas a meter en problemas.

- ¿Por saludarlas?

- No se nos permite hablar.

- Estás hablando ahora…

- ¡Vete por favor!

- ¿Tengo que pedirle permiso a tu amo para que converses conmigo?

- ¡No! Solo… solo retírate, por favor, vete.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti muchacho? – Tulio se acercó a ellos y preguntó al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

- Señor ¿es usted el lanista de estas mujeres? – Tulio asintió – Mi nombre es André de Galia, soy un gladiador libre. Quizá me recuerde, ya tuve la oportunidad de gladiar contra su ludo una vez.

-Creo que te recuerdo – dijo Tulio sin mucho ánimo – recuerdo que una de mis mujeres te dio una paliza por atrevido ¿Qué necesitas, hijo?

- Solicitarle permiso de que una de sus gladiadoras pueda conversar conmigo un rato.

- Lo siento no se puede – respondió él – el tiempo de mis gladiadoras es oro y como tal se lo paga ¿Quieres charlar con Syria? Págalo.

Tulio tomó del brazo a Syria suavemente y la apartó de aquel hombre, haciendo una seña para que el resto de las mujeres lo siguieran.

-¿Qué pasó? – dijo uno de sus amigos acercándose.

-Que Flacus tenía razón – respondió él – es un lanista ambicioso y sin escrúpulos.

En ese momento unas trompetas sonaron y toda la gente volteó emocionada.  
Por la ancha escalera de mármol adornada por cientos de antorchas, el emperador Vespasiano venia bajando de la mano de su esposa Caenis, seguido de sus tres hijos.

Toda la gente en el lugar plantó una rodilla en la tierra.  
Tulio no cabía en sí de la emoción ¡Estaba ante el mismo César! Jamás imaginó él semejante honor.

Una vez que el César había bajado la escalera y tomado su lugar en la gran cena del banquete, pidió a todos que levantaran sus rostros.

- Esta noche, no soy su emperador – dijo el hombre de aspecto bonachón – Soy uno más de ustedes. Hoy damos inicio a las festividades de nuestro dios Baco; por lo tanto coman y beban todo lo que deseen.

La gente aplaudió a su monarca y el banquete dio inicio.

Tulio iba de aquí para allá mezclándose con la gente, presentándose a los demás dueños de ludos presentes, señalando de lejos a las mujeres que conformaban su ludo.

En un grupo de hombres, algunos se rieron de él al decir que había traído a Roma un ludo femenino; pero antes que la vergüenza hiciera presa de él, encontró una voz amiga.

- ¿Señor Tulio de Sicilia? – dijo una voz joven desde un asiento – Yo le conozco y le recuerdo muy bien.

- ¡Mi señor gobernador Titus! – dijo Tulio haciendo una reverencia – Cuando gusto encontrármelo hoy aquí.

- Gobernador ya no Tulio – respondió el joven – Estoy en el senado, por ahora; mientras se define mi próxima misión política. Pero venga, beba conmigo y mis amigos y preséntenos a sus gladiatrices.

Tulio hizo una seña y todas las chicas que andaban con él se acercaron.

-Veo que ha ampliado su ludo – dijo Titus- eso es bueno, aquí en Roma solo con las que tenía no iba a poder enfrentar todas las festividades.

- Lo sé señor, por eso he conseguido a estas hermosas mujeres que, como seguro sabrán entretener bien al público.

- Eso espero amigo Tulio ¿Sabe qué? Yo tengo fe en sus mujeres, las ovacionaré cuando salgan a la arena y por cada victoria haré un donativo a su ludo.

- Tan agradecido mi señor – dijo Tulio haciendo una reverencia.

- Pero ¿Pretende poner en la arena a un grupo de mujeres? – preguntó un hombre.

- Mis mujeres son las mejores gladiatrices de todo el imperio, señor- dijo Tulio algo afectado – espere y lo verá.

El hombre rompió a reír junto con otras personas que le hicieron dueto.

-No, no – dijo Titus – no se rían, es en serio. En las celebraciones de mi boda las tuve en los juegos ¡De verdad son impresionantes! Esa rubia alta de allá, derribó a un hombre más alto que ella en cinco movimientos… la pelirroja, menos mal no tiene marido yo le tendría terror ¡es despiadada!... la rubia pequeña de allí, es excelente; un poquito rebelde pero la vi vencer a un tigre de Bengala ella sóla, sin armadura y solo con una espada corta.

- ¡No es cierto! – exclamó el que riera antes, mientras los demás exclamaban asombrados.

- ¡Sí, es cierto! – exclamó Titus – yo jamás mentiría; estas mujeres son verdaderos ejemplares de arena, no dudo que varios de los hoy presentes caerán bajo sus armas; vi a excelentes gladiadores morir en Mauritania a causa de ellas. Yo de todos ellos estaría más que preparado.

El salón entero había enmudecido escuchando a Titus.

Tulio hizo una ligerísima seña, y las mujeres reverenciaron al joven que había hablado, pero Albreasheen no.

- Has una reverencia- susurró Tulio a su oído casi imperceptiblemente.

- Ese hombre intentó matarme…- respondió ella de igual manera.

- No me interesa; dóblate, o te pongo en el cepo una semana.

Albreasheen hizo una delicada y graciosa reverencia frente al joven de ojos azules que la miraba fijo.

- Quiero verlas de cerca- dijo una voz desde la mesa de banquetes – tráigalas ante mí.

La gente exclamó emocionada; el mismo Vespasiano pedía ver a las gladiadoras de Tulio.

Las doce mujeres se colocaron en línea frente a la mesa y doblaron una rodilla en el piso.

El Emperador se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa caminando hacia ellas.

-He visto mujeres gladiadoras antes – decía el monarca mientras caminaba – durante las campañas de conquista cuando yo no era más que un soldado, vi muchas y muy buenas. Muchas que no tenían nada que pedir al más bregado de los gladiadores. Las ví matar sin piedad hombres del doble de su estatura y salir victoriosas cuando nadie daba un denario por ellas. Yo votaría por darles una oportunidad.

El César observó una a una admirando la belleza de cada una de ellas.  
Delante de Lysia se detuvo.

-Levántate, pelirroja- dijo, haciendo una seña.

La mujer se irguió cuan alta era frente a él, sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

El hombre caminó alrededor de ella, tocó su espalda descubierta, palpó sus brazos torneados, tomó entre sus manos una de las manos de la joven y la examinó.  
Manos blancas, pero llenas de callos, manos grandes para una mujer, fuertes; y sin embargo le pareció a él que eran hermosas.

Le tomo la barbilla y le levantó el rostro; sus ojos oscuros recorrieron la lisa frente de la joven, sus blancos pómulos, sus labios rosados.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté el monarca.

-Lysia, mi señor - respondió ella levantando sus ojos castaños, él sonrió ligeramente antes de que ella los volviera a bajar.

-¿Y de dónde eres, Lysia?

- Soy griega, mi señor.

-¿¡Griega!? – exclamó el monarca soltándola suavemente – nunca había visto una mujer griega tan bella como esta… Me gustas, Lysia de Grecia; te animaré en la arena, y por cada victoria que tengas, yo haré un buen donativo a tu ludo, y me aseguraré de que buena parte de eso vaya a tu nombre cuando ganes tu libertad.

- Eso puede no pasar nunca, mi señor – respondió ella.

-Oh pasará – dijo él – ten fe en tus dioses muchacha, algún día serás libre.

Ella hizo una ligera reverencia y el monarca se retiró a su mesa.

Tulio retiró a sus mujeres.

Durante las horas siguientes, Tulio no dejaba de hablar con la gente acerca de las victorias de sus gladiadoras alrededor de todo el imperio.  
Contaba la anécdota del tigre, o la primera vez que la Celta había salido a la arena.  
Mientras Albreasheen buscaba con los ojos entre todos los presentes que estaban y que llegaban si el hermano del desagradable Titus Severo estaría entre los presentes.

Pero Terius Severo no llegaría.

Ya listo para asistir, salía de su habitación, ataviado; cuando una esclava le vino a comunicar que su esposa no se encontraba muy bien.

El joven fue a la habitación de ella y la halló postrada con algo de calentura, mientras la nodriza amamantaba al niño a su lado.

- No es nada, vete – le dijo ella sonriendo cuando vio la preocupación pintada en sus profundos ojos azules.

- ¿Cómo podría irme sabiendo que estás enferma?

- Es sólo una ligera fiebre, no es nada de cuidado; créeme.

- Es por la leche de su seno ama- dijo la esclava que amamantaba al bebé – cuando una no da de mamar al bebé la leche se descompone, pero uno se pone bien luego; no se preocupe.

- Ya oíste – le dijo Ageda a su marido – estaré bien dentro de poco. No faltes a algo tan importante por mí.

- Nada es más importante que tú – dijo Terius besando su frente – y no estaría tranquilo comiendo y bebiendo sin saber cómo estás.

Él se sentó a su lado en el lecho, acunándola en su pecho y ella se abrazó a él sonriendo con ternura.

- Mira ¿has visto a tu hijo hoy? Mira lo fuerte y lo rápido que crece.

Terius miró a su hijo que ávidamente bebía del pecho de la esclava y estiró una mano para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo que había heredado el cabello oscuro de su madre.

Una esclava trajo una infusión para la fiebre de la señora y fue él mismo quien la atendió con cariño; no se retiró de su lado sino hasta que la fiebre hubo cedido por completo, y su mujer dormía pacíficamente.

Entonces se levantó y se acercó a la cuna donde dormía su hijo, lo admiró unos momentos mientras su mano lo acariciaba delicadamente.

Al día siguiente, el Anfiteatro Castrense bullía de gente.

Más de treinta mil personas estaban ya desde las primeras horas de la mañana animando a los que salían a la arena.  
Los primeros combates simulados como para despertar a la audiencia se extendieron hasta cerca de la media mañana; luego unas cazas de animales, como para que la gente se prendiera viendo sangre.

Más o menos luego del medio día, la arena realmente se ponía a tono,  
Con la llegada de las Vestales y los Senadores; ya las justas se iban recrudeciendo.

Cuando tronaban las trompetas para anunciar al Emperador; toda la gente ovacionaba desaforada, como si el mayor héroe hiciera su entrada triunfal.  
Salían entonces los esclavos arrastrando carros donde iban sendos canastos llenos de pan y comenzaban a arrojarlos a la concurrencia.

Esto era cada día de cada festividad; los carros llenos de pan recorrían todo el perímetro de la arena arrojando las gruesas hogazas que la gente se desesperaba por agarrar; al final de la vuelta no había nadie en su grada que no tuviera su hogaza, y esto se repetía varias veces a lo largo del día.

En el hipogeo del anfiteatro Tulio estaba furioso; Nía había salido ya a dos justas en lo que iba de la mañana y en una de ellas había sido vencida; pero la hora de las justas se había terminado, ahora era cuando iba a comenzar la primera tarde de arena de aquellos cien día de festividades.

Mientras en el podio reservado a los senadores, un joven senador llegaba apenas a ocupar su puesto.

-¡Hermano! – exclamó Titus al verlo llegar – Te extrañamos anoche ¿Por qué no fuiste?

-Ageda no se sintió bien, tenía un poco de fiebre.

-¿Todo está bien? – preguntó el más joven.

- Sí no te preocupes; sólo que no quise dejarla sola.

-Hermano, no es bueno que desatiendas las invitaciones del César – dijo Titus – deberías comprarle a tu esposa mejores esclavas de compañía.

-En mi casa hay buenas esclavas Titus – respondió el joven – Pero la única compañía que mi esposa en realidad necesita, soy yo.

Las trompetas sonaron y el anunciador proclamó los nombres de los que se enfrentarían en el primer combate a muerte de la tarde.

Un hombre de nombre raro, venido de dios sabe dónde y con no sé cuántas victorias.

El tipo, alto y fornido, salió a la arena armado con una espada y un escudo redondo.

Saludó al público rugiendo y alzando sus armas mientras la gente lo ovacionaba.

El contrincante, una mujer que había vencido a los hombres más fuertes de la salvaje Numidia y le había visto ver su suerte a algunos germanos. En la caliente Mauritania Tingitana, había desollado a un enorme tigre de Bengala… venida de los profundos bosques de la salvaje Britania del norte ¡La Celta!

Albreasheen salió a la arena, armada igual que su contrincante con una espada y un escudo, llevaba el cabello trenzado como ya era su costumbre; al salir saludó al público que también la recibió bien.

Cuando pasó por el podio de los senadores, sus ojos verdes se quedaron prendados de unos azules que la miraban como si no pudieran creer lo que veían.

Ella de pronto sintió que el pecho se le incendiaba solo al verlo aunque sea de lejos; y él, no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al verla.  
Recordaba que la última vez que la había visto ella estaba casi al borde de la muerte, y no sabía si en realidad la volvería a ver. Y ahora estaba ahí ¡Ahí en Roma! Tan cerca de él, tan a su alcance…

La mujer, muy a su pesar abandonó esos ojos azules y se dirigió al podio; ambos contrincantes hicieron una reverencia, mostraron sus armas a la voz de _Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant._

Se saludaron entre ellos como era reglamentario y de inmediato ella tuvo la pericia suficiente para esquivar el poderoso primer golpe de su hábil contrincante.

La terrible prueba de la arena romana, por fin había comenzado.

-o-

*He puesto la expresión "carne de cañón" a pesar de que el cañón propiamente no se inventaría sinó casi mil años después de la época en que se ambienta esta historia. Pero, no sabía qué expresión utilizar.


	27. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO XXVI**

Los enfrentamientos en la arena romana se sucedieron sin mayores contratiempos.

Tras un par de semanas de juegos las mujeres de Tulio se habían desempeñado con maravillosa destreza.

En cacerías de animales, en justas, en las luchas a mancuerna en las que ya Albreasheen se había bregado, no tuvo problema en participar junto a Nut quien gracias a Syria se había vuelto muy buena manejando la espada con ambas manos. La sangre había corrido profusamente en el Anfiteatro Castrense por obra y gracia de las gladiatrices de Tulio y eso a la gente le tenía sumamente complacido.

Les parecía un espectáculo máximo, verlas aparecer en la arena, a veces con el pecho descubierto, mostrando una tenacidad y una ferocidad que no se minimizaba ante ningún contrincante o bestia que salieran a combatir.

Ellas eran un espectáculo no sólo bélico, sino también erótico que venía atrayendo a mayor concurrencia cada vez; cuando alguna herida lograda por el enemigo adornaba de sangre su piel, o la misma sangre del enemigo las manchaba; el público parecía enloquecer y las ovaciones llovían sobre ellas cuando al igual que los pétalos de rosas, y las hojas de laurel y flor de limón cuando, una vez terminada las contiendas, se paseaban por la arena mostrando toda su belleza y el esplendor de saberse casi invencibles.

La única que seguía teniendo problemas era Nía, Tulio no podía sacarla a los enfrentamientos a muerte mientras no terminara de salir victoriosa de todas las justas; y es que no lo hacía mal, de cinco la vencían en una; pero es que para salir _"a matar o a morir"_ y no morir en el intento, debía ser perfecta y eso a Tulio le desesperaba; no solo porque la consideraba su elemento más flojo, sino porque cada pérdida de ella resultaba en una pérdida monetaria suya, y no había nada que le doliera más a ese hombre, que le tocaran la bolsa de los cobres.

Las mujeres nuevas que Tulio se había conseguido también eran bastante buenas; luego de probarlas un par de veces en las justas, Tulio las mandó de una a los combates mortales ¡Sí que daban pelea! Y veía Tulio que cada día se volvían mejores.

Había visto a Syria, Albreasheen y Lysia trabajar juntas para entrenar a esas mujeres.

Cada tarde cuando no les tocaba llamado o hasta en la noche, incluso después de volver de la arena, las mujeres eran entrenadas duramente bajo las órdenes y supervisión de Syria, la más apta de sus gladiadoras.

Luego de la actividad; baño caliente para aplacar los tendones; friegas de ungüentos y bálsamos para consolar la piel y los músculos; y una excelente alimentación; todo bajo la estricta supervisión de la alta y experimentada rubia; y la completa aprobación de Tulio.

Los primeros días se habían puesto un poco rebeldes con las exigencias de Lysia en especial; pero él, estaba en realidad tan sorprendido y complacido de ver a la pelirroja colaborar con algo en tan buena lid que no pudo sino salir en su defensa.

Todas tenían que hacer exactamente lo que ellas tres dijeran; la que osara desobedecer una orden suya ¡pasaría una temporadita en el cepo al sol, y a pan y agua!

Aquel medio día, las actividades del ludo de Tulio no comenzaron en el Cesariense como había sido hasta ahora; tuvieron que trasladarse hasta el _Circus Máximus_.

Una pista de carrera de 621 m de longitud y 118 m de anchura ¡El circo y pista más grande de todo el imperio! Con una cavia capaz de albergar a más de doscientas mil almas.

Lysia y Syria fueron las encargadas de llevar la cuadriga; que no era otra cosa que un carro jalado por cuatro caballos desbocados.

Como cada equipo debía contar con tres integrantes se llevaron a Nut, que si bien nunca había participado en una, había visto cómo se hacía.

No era otra cosa que una carrera, pero a muerte.

Participaban doce carros armados y tripulados en las mismas condiciones: alguien que guiaba a los caballos y dos más que defendían.

Tenían que recorrer tres veces toda la dimensión del _Circus_; en el centro de la pista estaba la _Spina; _un parterre vertical en el que se representaban monumentos de diversos dioses, antiguos emperadores y héroes míticos, que compartía la ancha pista a la mitad, y alrededor de la cual debían dar tres vueltas y tratar de llegar con vida a la meta.

En medio de la Spina, el mayor monumento y el que daba nombre a todo el conjunto: un gran obelisco egipcio traído hace poco más de sesenta años por el gran César Augusto.

Todos los participantes iban ataviados de maneras llamativas.  
Tulio decidió que ellas fueran con armamento romano; él sabía que eso enardecería a varios de los participantes, y efectivamente así fue.

Varios gladiadores comenzaron a mirar con malos ojos; al ver no solo a tres mujeres portando el ilustre uniforme pretoriano; sino que tres extranjeras, para más inri ¡Una griega y una egipcia!

Mientras esperaban en la línea de salida con los cuatro caballos negros de la cuadriga que les habían dado corcoveando ansiosos, las mujeres eran víctimas de los epítetos más ofensivos que puede escuchar una mujer; gritándoles cosas obscenas, prometiéndoles violarlas una y otra vez ya que fueran hechas polvo en la carrera y eso, si es que no terminaban muertas antes. Lysia, quien tenía la tarea de guiar la cuadriga estaba hartándose de tanta porquería.  
La fusta de cuero que llevaba en la mano para sus caballos golpeaba ligeramente una y otra vez uno de su muslos; como la cola de un gato furioso, mientras juraba mentalmente que, si no se apuraban pronto en dar la arrancada, empuñaría la fusta que llevaba en la mano y la usaría contra ellos; pero en realidad ninguna hacíA mayor caso a los insultos.

Cuando dieron la señal de salida, las doscientas personas en las gradas exclamaron complacidas y Lysia fustigó a los caballos sin piedad, que se lanzaron al galope desaforadamente, junto con los otros carros a sus lados.

El polvo que se levantaba a causa de los cascos de los veloces caballos no las dejaba percibir con claridad lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Lysia tenía la Spina en la mira, ella sabía que esa era su labor, llevar el carro, y rodearla.

De pronto sintió un golpe al costado; una cuadriga contendora intentaba cerrarla hacia la Spina empujándola.

El hombre que guiaba intentó tirarle los caballos encima pero ella fustigaba sin piedad a los equinos haciéndolos ir lo más rápido posible, mientras Syria y Nut en el balde de la cuadriga se quitaban de encima a los dos gladiadores que intentaban hacerlas caer.

Nut logró tirar a uno de ellos a la arena siendo despedazado ante sus ojos por los caballos que pasaron por encima de él, volviéndolo de inmediato un revoltijo de sangre, carne machacada y tierra.

Lysia divisó al final de la spina y dio un giro brusco que casi hace caer a Syria; y es que con una espada en la mano y un escudo en la otra, era difícil sostenerse de algún lado.

Con ese maniobra de Lysia, una cuadriga enemiga quedó atrapada entre el mural de la spina y el carro de ellas; los caballos enemigos cayeron de bruces al piso dejando detrás de sí solo el grito de quien los guiaba, mientras el cuerpo de madera y metal del carro se estrellaba haciéndose pedazos.  
Syria levantó el escudo para protegerse el rostro de las esquirlas de madera de la cuadriga reventada que volaron por el aire.

La primera vuelta estaba dada; la gente ovacionaba de pie a los que iban quedando; en el ruedo ellas pasaron por encima de trozos de madera de las cuadrigas caídas y de los trozos de carne y miembros mutilados de los gladiadores muertos que los caballos seguían majando en la arena sin piedad.

Lysia volvió a hacer un movimiento suicida para esquivar un cuarteto de caballos que, prisioneros de los arreos de la cuadriga caída, no lograban poderse levantar; la cuadriga que venía detrás de ella no logró verlo a tiempo y cuando sus caballos tropezaron con los equinos caídos, cayeron a un lado de bruces haciendo que la cuadriga volara estrepitosamente varios metros en el aire haciéndose pedazos, y sus hombres quedaron como muñecos rotos sobre la arena del circus, ya ni se alcanzó a pensar si estarían aún vivos o no; si lo estaban, las cuatro cuadrigas que aún estaban en pie cambiarían eso muy pronto.

La cuadriga que había salido volando, cayó estrepitosamente a la arena del circus haciéndose mil pedazos. Lysia logró evadir por poco el aparato que casi les cayó encima pero uno de los adornos de bronce que lucían las cuadrigas se desprendió de su madero volando como un proyectil hacia ella golpeando en el pesado casco pretoriano de ancho penacho que ella lucia, haciendo que saliera disparado de su cabeza y golpeando en la espalda a Nut que, si no hubiera sido por la pericia de Syria, hubiera caído irremediablemente a la pista.

Syria volteó a ver a Lysia; el largo cabello rojo había sido liberado y este volaba con el viento mientras se mezclaba con el profuso chorrillo de sangre; producto de un profundo corte en el cuero cabelludo; que le rodaba por el rostro a la mujer, sin que esta se inmutara siquiera.

La gente estaba como enloquecida, quedaban tres cuadrigas en la pista, ya dos vueltas habían sido concluidas y quedaba completar una.  
De pronto las dos cuadrigas que quedaban las cerraron, colocándose una a cada lado de ellas.

Sus tripulantes eran los que habían estado diciéndoles de cosas en la línea de salida y ahora al parecer se habían aliado para hacerlas caer.

Los del balde comenzaron a atacar a las mujeres; Syria se hacía con los dos de la derecha y Nut lo que podía con los de la izquierda, mientras los conductores intentaban cerrar completamente la cuadriga de ellas.

Uno de ellos agarró a Syria pero ella al intentar zafarse, hizo que su casco cayera a la pista dejando libre su ondulado cabello dorado, de lo cual se valió el hombre para agarrarla por sorpresa y estrellar su frente en el borde de bronce de la cuadriga haciéndola sangrar en el acto, ella le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con el escudo para que la soltara haciéndolo retroceder un poco pero él devolvió el golpe de la misma manera haciéndole sangrar un pómulo.  
En ese momento, cuando el hombre daba el golpe descubriendo su cuerpo, Syria clavó la espada profundamente en su vientre borrándole la sonrisa maliciosa de la cara, de una patada liberó su espada ensartada en esa carne inservible haciendo que el hombre cayera afuera del carro.

Uno de ellos agarró a Lysia del largo cabello, tirando de ella con fuerza intentando hacerla caer. Ella comenzó a defenderse con la fusta, era difícil intentar mantener las riendas de cuatro caballos desbocados con una sola mano, pero para él tampoco era fácil.

Luego un fuetazo de ella le dio tan fuerte que le hizo saltar la sangre del ojo derecho, el hombre soltó el cabello de la chica y las riendas al mismo tiempo, gritando y llevándose ambas manos al rostro sangrante. Eso fue todo.

Los caballos sin control y en carrera desbocada se adelantaron demás, haciendo movimientos vertiginosos. La cuadriga enemiga se estrelló contra la spina haciéndose mil pedazos.  
Los de la otra cuadriga seguían intentando matar a Nut, ella estaba herida ya; uno de sus brazos sangraba mucho y en su rostro tenía una raya que sangraba aunque no demasiado; pero Syria una vez libre, simplemente agarró por el cuello de la armadura a uno de ellos y con toda su fuerza lo tiró hacia atrás haciéndolo caer dando tumbos en la arena.

El conductor seguía empujando la cuadriga intentando hacer que Lysia perdiera el control de los caballos; pero Syria llegó hasta a él y le propinó un golpe con el escudo en uno de los brazos haciéndolo doblarse de dolor y perdiendo el control del carro.

La cuadriga cayó dando una vuelta de campana haciéndose añicos a varios metros de ellas.

Las mujeres terminaron la carrera y llegaron a la meta, más agotadas que nunca en sus vidas, golpeadas, ensangrentadas y adoloridas, pero completas y vivas.

La gente en las gradas estaba eufórica; el emperador en su podio rodeado de sus más allegados, reía y aplaudía como loco y, efectivamente como lo hubiera prometido en el banquete hace semanas, ovacionaba el nombre de _"Lysia la Griega"_ que comenzó en su podio, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo una ola que recorrió por toda la cavia del Circus, volviéndose un solo rugido uniforme.

En los hipogeos del Circus, Albreasheen y sus compañeras daban saltos de alegría entre risas y abrazos.

La carrera había sido terrible, al igual que la matanza y toda la sangre y miembros desperdigados por la arena era un espectáculo dantesco frente al que nadie en sano juicio podría reír y vitorear.

Pero esto era Roma, y salir vivo de una práctica tan monstruosa, era realmente una alegría indescriptible.

Tulio sonreía abiertamente complacidodemás ¡Las ganancias que le dejaría esta victoria!

Se sentía generoso, les iba a dar a todas ellas lo que le pidieran ¡Lo que fuera!

Desde lejos Tulio miró a Lysia que, levantando la fusta con que guiara a los caballos, saludaba al público que la seguía ovacionando de pie.

Tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, una gruesa mancha de sangre le rodaba por la sien y la mejilla derecha y el largo cabello cobrizo desordenado le caía por todas partes ¡Lucía hermosa, cómo la extrañaba en su cama! Si tan solo fuera más dócil…

Albreasheen le dijo a Nía que preparara unas vendas y medicamento para atender las heridas de sus amigas y la jovencita obedeció sin chistar.

Tulio la vio estirarse hacia arriba para tomar una de las bolsas que tenían colgadas en un extremo.

Vio como el peplo corto de entrenamiento se alzaba coquetamente dejando al descubierto completamente sus blancos y torneados muslos; luego Nía puso la pesada bolsa en el suelo, se colocó de rodillas ante el bulto y se inclinó para buscar lo que le habían pedido.

Tulio vi el nacimiento de sus senos redondos y llenos que, sin necesidad de portar prenda interior que los sostuvieran, se mantenían en su sitio; perfectos y firmes.

Una de las manos de la chica se quitó el lacio cabello azabache del rostro sujetándolo detrás de su oreja, los ojos del hombre pasearon por el delicado rostro de finas facciones de la chica ¡En verdad era hermosa!

Tulio sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras sus ojos recorrían la figura de la jovencita, cuando sintió la pesadez de una mirada sobre él.

A Albreasheen no se le había escapado la manera como Tulio miraba a la chiquilla y se le oprimió el pecho; sus ojos verdes le reprochaban en ese momento sus bajos pensamientos pero el lanista le sostuvo la mirada, ella pudo leer en sus ojos oscuros que era verdad lo que ella había logrado adivinar y que a él no le importaba si no le parecía.

Albreasheen desvió la mirada con pesar; ciertamente todas ellas eran su propiedad y, aunque le doliera mucho, ella no podría hacer nada por Nía, excepto quizá consolarla luego de que Tulio se sirviera de ella si así lo había decidido.

De pronto pensó en Lysia, en lo cáustica que era, en lo amargada; en los años que había llevado soportando a ese hombre que la tomaba, la vendía, la arriesgaba y la maltrataba cuando quería mientras ella a riesgo de su propia vida y de su propio cuerpo, le llenaba de denarios los baúles... ¿Eso era lo que le esperaba a Nía?

Le dio mucho pesar, pero hace tiempo había comprendido que había cosas por las que ni ella, ni Syria, ni nadie podía hacer nada para evitar que sucedieran.

Tulio muy contento les recibió luego de la vitoria de las cuadrigas, ofreciéndoles lo que ellas desearan.  
Lysia y Syria estaban tan cansadas, lo único que deseaban era poder descansar.

Nut por otro lado sí pidió algo; hace mucho tiempo que no tenía con qué rezar a sus dioses; quería ver si le podía conseguir efigies de Isis y Anubis, ya que deseaba pedirles fuerza, valor, suerte y que velaran por la vida de su hija.

Al día siguiente, Tulio entregó a Nut unas lámparas de aceite hechas de cerámica con las figuras de los dos dioses de los que la joven era devota, grabadas en ellas.

- Voy a entrar a la naumaquia…

Unos días después, en el patio de la L_udis gladiatorum_, el grupo de gladiadores libres se reunía en su lugar intocable para tomar sus alimentos. André, el galo libre de ojos azules conversaba con sus amigos acerca de los resultados de la carrera de cuadrigas de hace unos días y no cesaban de caer los cumplidos hacia las mujeres que habían ganado el encuentro.

Ahora el hombre, de la nada, soltaba esa bomba justo en medio del segundo plato, dejando a sus compañeros callados. Algunos se quedaron con la boca abierta y la cuchara a medio camino luego de escuchar esa noticia.

- André… – dijo uno de ellos – eres un gladiador libre, nunca has sido un esclavo y tienes ya muchísimo dinero. Nadie te obliga a entrar en esa masacre, si ya te aburriste de la arena, retírate hombre; compra tierras, cásate, has familia y goza de tu riqueza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó otro - ¿Por qué te quieres arriesgar con eso? Todos los que irán, lo harán obligados por sus amos, ningún gladiador libre sería tan tonto como para arriesgarse a ir… excepto tú, claro.

Los compañeros rieron.

- Solo les estoy contando, no les estoy preguntando – respondió el hombre mientras se llevaba una cucharada de comida a la boca – voy a entrar a la naumaquia.

- Pero… Qué ¿¡Tú solo!?

- Pues… sí y no – respondió él – yo me inscribí solo, pero una vez _in situ,_ planeo unirme a un equipo que participará.

- ¿Y te dejarán unirte? Mira que en cada nave solo van veinte, a lo mejor ya están completos.

- No lo están – respondió él – solo son doce, conmigo serán trece.

- No van a poder hacer nada con solo trece en la nave- dijo uno con acento grueso – se les meterán otros a la embarcación buscando aliarse, y al final los traicionarán. Siempre pasa.

- ¿Doce dijiste? – dijo uno pensativo - ¡No estarás pensando…! ¡Muchachos este idiota se va con las mujeres!

Todos lanzaron exclamaciones de admiración y algunas risas se dejaron escuchar.

André no atendió a las burlitas y comentarios, seguía comiendo sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

- Bien, si ya terminaron – dijo una vez que sus amigos se hubieran callado – quisiera saber si hay alguien que se atreva a acompañarme.

Los hombres otra vez se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándolo, incrédulos, tres de ellos simplemente agarraron sus platos y se retiraron de la mesa, no querían darle la oportunidad de que los terminara convenciendo, pero André no pensaba hacer tal cosa. Él sólo estaba poniendo una propuesta sobre la mesa, aceptar o no era cosa de cada quien.

- ¡Oye pedazo de loco! – dijo uno en serio tono de regaño - ¿Acaso quieres ir a arriesgar el pellejo porque te gusta alguno de esos culos? ¡Déjate de estupideces!

- Primero…- dijo André apartando de sí el plato vacío – no vuelvas a expresarte así de ellas, ya viste de lo que son capaces; lo viste una vez aquí mismo y lo has visto todo este tiempo en la arena y en el circus ¡No son cualquiera! así que ponte listo, no sea que alguno de esos "culos" termine pateando tu culo; y segundo, no… solo quiero ayudarlas.

- ¡Cuál ayudarlas ni qué nada no seas idiota! – rugió el anterior dándole un sonoro manotón en la testa - ¡Te van a matar pedazo de imbécil!

-¡Si vuelves a hacer eso te parto la cara! – exclamó André.

El hombre se levantó de la mesa, furioso mascullando insultos diversos y se alejó de ellos.

-Él tiene razón – dijo uno de sus amigos – te van a matar André.

- No voy pensando en eso…

- Por otro lado, tú tienes razón en otra cosa; si esas mujeres solo son doce, ciertamente necesitarán ayuda.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo André con una media sonrisa adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

- Pues, para que sobreviva al menos una de ellas - dijo otro – necesitarán apoyo.

- Ya dinos ¿Cuál es la que te gusta? – dijo uno sonriendo pícaro y dándole un manotón en la espalda - ¿Es la rubia grandota que te señalé ese día? ¿O es la pelirroja que le sacó el aire a este tarado?

- ¡Ya dejen de joder la vida y digan de una vez que me van a acompañar!- exclamó él entre risas.

- Yo quisiera – dijo uno de cabello largo y rizado – pero planeo retirarme este año, y no voy a arriesgarme así.

- Lo comprendo – le dijo André con una sonrisa.

- Tú sabes que voy a casarme – dijo otro – no puedo hacer esto.

- Sé feliz mi amigo. – respondió él

- Que la diosa Fortuna les sonría y que Niké la Victoria les lleve de la mano. – dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia el galo para luego retirarse.

- Bueno – dijo André- y el resto de ustedes ¿Qué?

Los otros cinco hombres se miraron entre ellos pícaramente.

- ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? – dijo el que fue vencido por Lysia - ¡Vamos!

Entonces André los miró uno por uno mientras la sonrisa lentamente se le borraba.

- Nos pueden matar muchachos – dijo de pronto mirándolos por turnos – tienen que saber eso desde ahora para que sepan a qué atenerse; porque yo voy muy dispuesto a lo que pase, y también sabiendo que, si sobrevivo, cargaré en la espalda con la muerte de ustedes para toda mi vida.

Los amigos lo quedaron mirando serios.

- ¿Cuál es la que te gusta, André? – preguntó uno de ellos, como si dijera algo muy importante– Vamos, dinos por cuál de esas bellezas es que vamos a morir.

André los miró sonriendo ligeramente, avergonzado.

- Syria…- dijo al final bajando la mirada.

-¡Uy yo sí muero! - dijo con pasión uno de sus amigos mientras los otros golpeaban la mesa haciendo escándalo.

Estaban dispuestos, acompañarían a su amigo. André había armado su equipo.

Mientras los días pasaban, Syria, Albreasheen y Lysia seguían con los entrenamientos.

Syria le había preguntado a Tulio de qué se trataba la naumaquia y él le había respondido que era como una mezcla entre una carrera de cuadrigas y un enfrentamiento grupal, solo que, quizá un poquito más peligroso.

Con eso Syria no sabía qué pensar, si acaso Tulio es que no sabía lo que era la tal naumaquia o es que no les quería decir para no asustarlas. Pero el no saber era lo que más asustaba a Syria.

Así que entrenaba a las mujeres cada momento libre que tenían, en todos los estilos de combate, con todas las armas que conocían, las hacía enfrentarse en escuadras, en solitario, hasta las hacía entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas ¡Todo era válido! Pues no sabían a qué mismo se iban a enfrentar.

Una tarde en que acababan de volver de la arena; las mujeres descansaban un momento antes de comenzar a practicar otra vez.

Syria estaba sentada en el patio porque ella no podía descansar sino que seguía rumiando todos los estilos de combate posibles para seguir creando estrategias sobre bases desconocidas. Cuando de pronto llamaron su atención.

- Pst… pst… ¡Syria! – ella escuchó el susurro pero no sabía de dónde – Syria acá arriba.

La mujer abrió los ojos espantada cuando vio la cabeza del gladiador ese asomándose por el alto muro.

El hombre claramente hacía un esfuerzo por treparse ¡Pero cómo demonios se había subido si era un muro de casi cuatro metros! André se impulsó con sus fuertes brazos hasta quedar colgado por la cintura en el muro.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo!?- exclamó ella en un susurro - ¡Lárgate de aquí, nos van a castigar por tu culpa atrevido!

- Me llamo André… - susurró con dificultad él.

-¡Me importa un comino cómo diablos te llames! ¡Lárgate! – dijo ella.

- Sal un momento a la reja.

- ¿Estás loco? no puedo hacer eso.

-Sí que puedes… he sobornado al esclavo, te dejará acercarte a hablar conmigo.

- ¡Pero cómo te atreves…!

- Ya, ven te espero ¡Date prisa antes de que tu amo nos oiga!

Syria pudo escuchar el sonido que hizo André al dejarse caer al otro lado del muro, miró a todos lados asustada, parece que nadie les había visto ni oído. La habitación de Tulio estaba cerrada, así que ella se decidió y atravesó el oscuro pasillo de ladrillos rojos.

Efectivamente lo vio esperándola en la reja, el esclavo se retiró un poco para que ella se pudiera acercar.

-¿¡Tú eres idiota o qué!? – le increpó ella acercándose - ¡Vas a hacer que nos maten a todos!

- No por el contrario, eso es justamente lo que intento impedir .– respondió él – Syria, la naumaquia es en cuatro días.

- Lo sé… ¿tú irás?

- Sí, yo estaré ahí.

- Entonces vamos a enfrentarnos, supongo.

- Supones mal. Iré, pero jugaré para tu equipo.

- No comprendo.

- Pues es que ustedes sólo son doce, y se necesita veinte personas para llenar la nave ¡Quiero ayudarles!

- ¿La nave? No entiendo ¿De qué hablas?

- Pues, la nave; el barco Syria…- balbuceó él mirándola asombrado - ¿Acaso no sabes cómo se desarrolla la naumaquia? – ella negó con la cabeza.

André apretó los dientes furioso ¡No podía creer que su lanista no les hubiera dicho por lo que tendrían que pasar!

- Syria, la naumaquia es una batalla naval, se realiza en unos barcos que son réplicas de los grandes barcos de guerra…

- ¿Cómo que naval? ¿De qué barcos hablas? – preguntó ella – Pero si será en el anfiteatro grande que están construyendo, en la arena…

- El anfiteatro Flavio tiene un sistema de transporte de aguas muy sofisticado, la arena se llenará de agua y habrá cinco barcos que…

En ese momento escucharon a Tulio llamándola.

- Me tengo que ir…

- ¿¡Cuándo puedo volver a venir!?

- ¡No puedes volver a venir!

- ¡Necesito explicarte…!

- Si nos vas a ayudar te lo agradezco mucho André, pero nos veremos en la arena, no vuelvas por favor.

- ¡Syria! – exclamó él tomándola de la mano; al ella voltear él la pegó a la reja y una vez más le robó un beso.

Ella cerró los ojos pero se soltó de inmediato y entró corriendo al patio; y él se quedó con la frente apoyada en la reja. No es posible, Tulio no les estaba diciendo nada ¿Acaso ese tipo era idiota o simplemente un imbécil? La naumaquia se pagaba muy cara por cada sobreviviente, pero para eso tenía que haber sobrevivientes, y por lo visto este hombre no las estaba preparando para eso.

¡Tenía que decirles! Tenía que hacerle saber a Syria cómo era la naumaquia, para que pudiera decirles a sus compañeras qué esperar y qué hacer…pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía hacer para volver a verla?

Al día siguiente ellas no tenían enfrentamiento. El imperio había decidido suspender los juegos un par de días mientras se preparaba la gran naumaquia, puesto que era bien sabido que la naumaquia era un evento muy fuerte; incluso si se sentía de ánimos, el emperador podía otorgar su libertad al ganador. No siempre sucedía y por eso aquello era una esperanza vana, pero a veces era lo único que mantenía a los gladiadores participantes luchando por sobrevivir: la expectativa de una posible libertad.

El Imperio daba esos días de tranquilidad que la gente usaba para llevar ofrendas a los tempos y los diferentes ludos, para preparar a sus ejemplares para lo que les esperaba.

Syria no había comentado a sus compañeras sobre la visita del gladiador libre, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él le había dicho.

A media mañana llegaron unos esclavos trayendo perfumes, jabones, frutas, panes, diversos tipos de carnes curtidas, vinos e infinidad de diversos manjares.

Los enviaba el Emperador Vespasiano; como premio y felicitación a las nobles gladiatrices que habían ganado tan valientemente la carrera de cuadrigas.

Las mujeres se pusieron por demás contentas, Tulio se desvivió en agradecimientos para con el César y autorizó a sus mujeres de que disfrutaran de lo que se les había enviado, pero con mesura; aún había que entrenar.  
Pero ni esa ligera alegría, alejó a Syria de sus preocupaciones; y es que desde que Tulio había comprado a esas mujeres con la única finalidad de que murieran en la arena, ella no sentía su pecho tranquilo.  
Ahora, con lo que le había dicho aquel gladiador… ella no entendía bien, pero sus palabras no hacían sino darle vueltas en la cabeza

A la noche siguiente, un joven esclavo bien presentado llegaba al ludo y pedía hablar con el "amo Tulio"

Él lo recibió en su despacho y luego de un momento hizo llamar a Syria quien ya estaba alistándose para dormir.

- Un noble ha mandado a su esclavo a hablar conmigo. le dijo Tulio – dice que te ha visto en los juegos y quiere aprovechar este descanso para que estés con él. Ha mandado su pago: cinco mil denarios. Una suma muy bonita considerando tu edad...

Syria bajó la mirada contrariada, ella no pensaba que alguna vez tendría que volver a pasar por eso.

- Tulio… por favor, yo no estoy en estos momentos para servirle a nadie.

- Solo porque te tengo consideración, te preguntaré ¿qué te pasa? Hace rato que te veo rara.

- La naumaquia… - dijo ella – estoy preocupada por eso.

- No tienes de qué, ustedes tienen que hacer lo que te dije y basta. Estarán bien.

-¡Pero ellas no!- exclamó Syria – van a morir y…

- Siempre muere alguien en la arena Syria – contestó él – a veces son los contrincantes, a veces es alguien nuestro, y esta vez no va a ser la excepción. Por eso las compré con el evento cerca, para que no tuvieran tiempo de crear vínculos y ponerse sentimentales... No te me pongas "exótica" Syria, ya tú sabes de sobra cómo es este negocio. No quiero otro intento de asesinato como el de Lysia.

- Eso fue una cosa muy diferente Tulio, y tú lo sabes... Tulio, di que no; no creo poder servir a nadie así como me encuentro.

- No me repliques – dijo él con tranquilidad – yo la verdad quisiera poder decir que no; pero es un noble patricio, y muy rico Syria ¡cinco mil denarios…! nunca nadie ha pagado eso por ti. Además, ya me mandó el dinero y está esperándote, no tengo como retractarme. Por favor aséate, perfúmate y prepárate. Te voy a enviar en mi propia litera con los esclavos.

En menos de una hora Syria estuvo lista; Tulio le colocó un collar de plata y unos brazaletes a juego y la mandó a donde el chico indicara.

Era una residencia sencilla; no parecía la vivienda de un rico patricio, aunque ciertamente no pertenecía a alguien pobre.

El jovencito que había ido a pedirla estaba esperándola y cuando llegó, al entrar se dio cuenta que la persona que la había pedido gozaba de ciertas comodidades, y tenía algunos esclavos a su cargo.

El jovencito la guio hacia una habitación grande y la dejó ahí.

Una vez dentro Syria se quedó de pie y muy quieta en medio de la penumbra del cuarto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Dio un suspiro de alivio momentáneo y se encaminó hacia la ventana.

Una suave brisa se coló agitando su cabello rubio suelto, ella cerró los ojos recibiéndola, buscando un poco de consuelo al malestar que sentía.

Otra vez alquilada como si fuera una mula, para el servicio de algún viejo noble lleno de morbo y que quizá, ni siquiera será capaz de hacer los honores como correspondería.

No sintió la puerta abrirse detrás de ella.  
El hombre que entró se quedó estático con lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

La alta mujer en la ventana recibiendo la brisa que agitaba su dorada cabellera mientras la luz de la luna bañaba su blanca piel haciéndola lucir como una diosa…

Buenas noches. – dijo él.

Ella creyó reconocer la voz y se volteó de improviso asustada.

¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí! – exclamó espantada caminando hacia él - ¡Tú sí que tienes nervios! ¡Tienes que irte pronto antes de que te vean! Si el dueño te ve aquí…

Syria…- llamó el hombre mientras ella le empujaba a la puerta - ¡Syria! … el dueño soy yo.

Ella se quedó paralizada mirándolo boquiabierta.

- Esta es mi casa, fui yo quien pidió por ti.

- Tú no eres un patricio…- dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién dice? – preguntó él con una risita - ¿Acaso porque me gusta la adrenalina de la arena y voy de aquí para allá buscando eventos donde participar, significa que soy un don nadie?

Ella seguía de lejos mirándole incrédula.

- Está bien, tienes razón; no soy un patricio – dijo él – y no soy romano, soy de Galia al norte. Pero esta es mi residencia, aquí es a donde vengo cuando deseo descansar de la emoción de la arena.

- Bien… has pagado por mí, entonces… ¿Es esto algún tipo de venganza porque te vencí una vez?

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No Syria! – dijo él molesto acercándose - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

- No se me ocurre por qué más… eres un hombre libre, puedes tener a todas las mujeres que quieras ¿Por qué pagar por mí?

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá la única mujer que quiero es a la que no puedo tener y por eso he pagado? – ella volvió a mirarle incrédula – Bueno está bien, no te he hecho venir para lo que crees… bueno, no si no quieres. Ahora que si quieres…

- ¿¡Qué mismo quieres, André!?- preguntó ella.

- Ven aquí – le dijo él tomando su mano y llevándola a la cama donde la sentó junto a él - En dos días más es la naumaquia, y quiero que sepas de qué se trata para que tú y tus amigas puedan estar listas.

- Yo no comprendí bien lo que dijiste antes …

Lo sé, por eso te he traído aquí, por eso he pagado esta noche para que pudieras venir y hablar con tranquilidad… Syria la naumaquia es una batalla en barcos. La arena del anfiteatro será llenada de arena, hay un sistema de drenajes subterráneos que traen el agua del río Tiber, las naumaquias se celebran en estas fechas que es cuando el río crece su caudal para que sea mucho más fácil, por la corriente del río el agua tendrá presión y la arena va a llenarse en cuestión de minutos; es impresionante, ya lo han hecho antes y créeme que no vas a creerlo. Ahora no puedo explicarte cómo funciona eso pero, habrán cinco barcos en la arena, en cada barco deben subir no más de veinte personas, pero si el equipo tiene mucho menos no podrán hacer mucho contra un barco lleno; por eso mis amigos y yo vamos a ayudarlas. Serán cinco barcos, pero habrá mucha gente en la arena; no sé cuánta gente habrán asegurado ahora, la última vez fueron cerca de trescientos gladiadores; así que comprenderás que para conseguir un barco habrá que pelear mientras la arena se va llenando de agua y es muy posible que el agua no sea el peor obstáculo, la imaginación romana es profusa y terrible. Pero ahí es cuando recién comienza el asunto porque una vez dentro del barco habrá que batallar para que no nos aborden, para que no nos hundan, para que no nos maten… Syria, es una cosa muy difícil, suelen no salir vivas ni diez personas, de tantas que participan.

Syria se llevó las manos al rostro ofuscada, era demasiada información, demasiado horror, y seguro que André estaba siendo bastante somero en su explicación, en realidad no sabrían bien a lo que van sino hasta que estuvieran dentro.

- Yo me imaginaba que sería algo muy difícil –dijo ella – cuando Tulio compró de improviso a esas chicas yo… simplemente comencé a tener este presentimiento en el pecho – ella se detuvo pues sintió un nudo en la garganta – el presentimiento de que vamos a morir…

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo André acariciándole los brazos – Por eso mis amigos y yo las vamos a ayudar. No te prometo que salgamos todos victoriosos, morirán muchos de nosotros es verdad; tus amigas, mis amigos... quizás alguno de nosotros dos; pero Syria ¡Hay que luchar por sobrevivir!

- A mí no me importa ¿sabes? – dijo ella – desde que yo acepté esta vida siempre he estado lista para morir; ha habido ocasiones que hasta lo he deseado, porque siento que solo cuando muera seré en realidad libre; por eso no le temo a la muerte. Pero temo por mis compañeras… Por Albreasheen que desea tanto volver a su hogar con sus hijos, por Nía que sólo tiene quince años, muchas de las chicas nuevas son casi adolescentes y aun veo el miedo en sus ojos cada vez que salen a la arena; por Lysia… pobre Lysia; quisiera que fuera libre y tuviera una buena vida... Yo estoy lista para morir, pero ellas anhelan vivir lo sé; y por ellas temo.

- No hables así – le dijo André levantándole el rostro - ¡Vamos a lograrlo! Vamos a sobrevivir y algún día tus amigas serán libres; no puedo prometerte que todas sobrevivan y deberás estar lista para las pérdidas, pero lucharemos con todo lo que tenemos para poder salir de ese infierno.

La mano grande y fuerte de André recorrió el delicado perfil de la mujer a su lado, mientras se perdá en sus ojos celestes sonriéndole suavemente.

Syria intentó sonreír y le acarició la mejilla ¡Hace cuanto no acariciaba ella a un hombre! ¡Hace cuanto no tenía en frente un rostro como ese, unos ojos como esos! ¡Hace cuánto un hombre no la trataba con decencia y delicadeza!

- Syria… qué hermosa eres – le dijo él en un susurro; entonces ella sonrió sinceramente y lo dejó besarla.

Cuando él quiso rodear su cintura ella lo tomó de las manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él lo arrojó de espaldas al lecho haciendo presión con su cuerpo para que no pudiera incorporarse, dejándolo sorprendido.

- ¡Atrevido! – le dijo presionándolo con fuerza contra el colchón - No te olvides que ya te vencí una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

- Lo siento, yo pensé que… no tienes que hacer nada, yo no…

- *****Cállate André… hablas demasiado – le dijo ella suavemente sonriéndole – ahora vas a saber en realidad por lo que has pagado.

Syria bajó su cuerpo hacia él lentamente y lo besó, dejándolo invadir su boca con destreza.

Entonces ella soltó el agarre para, sin dejar de besarlo, desprender los broches de su vestido.

Él la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y rodó con ella hasta colocarse encima y poder amarla, tal como lo deseaba.

En el ludo, ya estaban listas para dormir; Lysia bajó a los baños a traer agua y cuando entró a la habitación las vio a todas sentadas en los jergones con expresión preocupada.

A Albreasheen se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos y Nut entrelazaba sus dedos como si estuviera elevando una plegaria.

Lysia dejó el jarrón de agua en un extremo de la habitación y las miró a todas, lo raras que estaban.

-¿Dónde está Nía?- preguntó de pronto con las manos en las caderas.

- Tulio la mandó a llamar… - contestó Albreasheen con tristeza.

Lysia salió de la celda y caminó hacia la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de Tulio; se quedó ahí parada, podía ver por la tenue luz del candil que se filtraba por la puerta que había movimiento dentro de la misma.

De pronto escuchó un sollozo proveniente de la habitación y subió corriendo la escalera; llegó hasta la habitación y entró de pronto, con estrépito.

Vió a Nía sobre la cama y Tulio prácticamente sobre ella sujetándole fuertemente las manos; la chica lloraba. En ese momento ella sintió que la sangre le hervía.

- ¿¡Para eso compraste a esta pequeña zorra!? ¿¡para reemplazarme a mí!? – le increpó ella con furia.

- No la compré ¡me la regaló tu madre, como a ti! – le escupió él incorporándose.

Lysia agarró a la muchacha por el brazo y la arrastró levantándola de la cama.

-¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que te arranque los ojos! – exclamó, y Nía salió corriendo despavorida de la habitación.

Tulio la quedó mirando con enfado, los ojos castaños de la mujer eran dos brasas de furia.

-Qué ¿celosa? – le dijo.

-¿Yo? ¿De esa cosita insignificante? ¡Ja, no me hagas reír! – dijo ella irónicamente acercándose – Pobre de ti, estás tan desesperado por una mujer que te conforma con cualquier cosita ¿De verdad pensaste que esa zorrita llorona iba a ser como yo? ¿Qué te iba a dar lo que te daba yo? ¿Qué te iba satisfacer como lo hacía yo?

Ella se acercó a Tulio y levantó su vestido descubriendo una de sus piernas mientras colocaba levantaba una de sus rodillas y se le colocaba a horcajadas encima.

-Yo… yo pensé que tú ya no querías… es que, ha pasado tanto tiempo que… yo no…

- Lo único que tenías que hacer era llamarme – dijo ella deslizando el escote de su vestido – Es cierto que estaba enojada por lo que hiciste con Kío…

- Yo no hice nada… - balbuceó él – te lo juro, fue… fue un contrincante más; ella había vencido a muchos así… yo qué iba a saber…

- Lo sé – dijo ella mientras tomaba las manos del hombre y las colocaba sobre sus senos – Eso lo entendí mucho después; en el momento me desesperé porque… está bien, no lo negaré, yo a Kío le tenía "cariño"; pero luego lo comprendí.

- Has estado muy enojada… - balbuceaba mientras acariciaba sus pechos y besaba su torso – por eso yo no quería… pensé que te enojarías más y yo no quería… ¡Por los dioses qué bella eres!

- ¿Me vas a cambiar por esa pobre niña llorona? – Le preguntó levantándole el rostro.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! – exclamó él – Y te prometo que terminando aquí en Roma volveremos a Alejandría y…

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo entre dientes empujándolo hacia la cama – No quiero escucharte decir más mentiras. Olvida Alejandría como de ahora en adelante yo la olvidaré. Pero deja de buscar violar a las otras mujeres… para eso me tienes a mí.

Al día siguiente, Syria volvió al ludo luego casi al medio día, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus compañeras para decirles lo que André le había revelado.

Estaba en medio del patio con ellas y preguntó por Lysia, las mujeres guardaron silencio y miraron hacia la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de Tulio.

Lysia venía bajando, y traía puesto un hermoso collar de plata y amatistas que nunca le habían visto.

Syria y ella se quedaron mirando un momento, Lysia le desvió la mirada y bajó dirigiéndose a las cocinas.

Ella solamente la miró pasar comprendiendo lo que había pasado y cerró los ojos con pesar.

-o-

*****Syria y André son en mi mente las figuras de Lady Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes y su amigo y amor André Grandier, del anime "La Rosa de Versalles".  
_"Cállate André, hablas demasiado"_ es una frase que Lady Oscar solía decirle a André cuando él le decía algo que a, aunque cierto, a ella le dolía o le disgustaba.

Seguro quienes conozcan ese anime se preguntarán por qué están ellos aquí, camuflados en un fanfic sobre otro anime y que cuenta una historia que no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de los dos animes; lo contestaría ahora pero esa es una explicacion muy larga y, por ahora, es personal. Pero quise dejárselos saber de todas formas.  
Gracias =)


	28. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO XXVII**

_*Los datos que usé para lo descrito a continuación, pueden ser o no datos correctos._

_Algunos dicen que el anfiteatro Flavio (Coliseo) terminó de construirse en el año 80 y que Tito (hijo de Vespasiano) lo inauguró con una naumaquia; dice que durante "los primeros años" fue posible celebrarlas puesto que el coliseo carecía de hipogeo y los sótanos no eran más que un gran sistema de alcantarillado que se llenaba del agua del Tíber, llenando la arena desde abajo.  
Otros dicen que tenía unos conductos tubulares que echaban el agua a manera de cascada desde la parte superior de la arena, debajo del graderío o cavia._

_Pero se contradice (para mí) pues dice que cuando Domiciano tomó el poder, remodeló el coliseo construyendo los hipogeos y dejando imposible la realización de más naumaquias; entonces no hubo "primeros años" porque Domiciano toma el trono en el año 81._

_Hay quienes opinan que años antes de terminado el coliseo ya se realizaban los espectáculos acuáticos de manera provisional puesto que un coliseo especial para estos espectáculos construido en madera y creado por Nerón en el año 57, se quemó alrededor del año 73… _

_También hablan de que la "piscina" que se formaba en la arena era llenada por cocodrilos, tiburones, mantarayas y otros peligros marinos ¡Lo cual para mí ya es exagerar! Primero por la dificultad que observo de transportar tiburones y rayas desde el mar hasta el coliseo, y segundo porque ¡era agua de río, no de mar! ¿Cuánto vive un tiburón o una raya en agua dulce?...Les creo cocodrilos, y eso porque ya..._

_Así que, He construido esto lo mejor que he podido, muy a pesar de todas las contradicciones históricas que conlleva la cuestión de las naumaquias romanas. Lo único en que coinciden todos los investigadores es en que sí se realizaron, en el Gran Coliseo Flavio, aunque aún ellos mismos no tengan bien claro cómo.  
Espero que si observan alguna "rareza" dentro de lo que conozcan al respecto; sepan disculpar a esta simple aficionada._

…...

Syria había logrado reunir a todas sus compañeras revelando lo que André le había contado.  
Las mujeres se habían quedado anonadadas, no sabían que pudiera realizarse algo así.

Lo que más les mortificaba en especial la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a tanta gente para poder llegar a un barco.

De tener que luchar en el agua ¿los barcos vendrían tripulados o tendrían que conducirlos ellas mismas? No se veían teniendo que hacerse con los remos de un pequeño birreme mientras se defendían al mismo tiempo.

Quizá por eso era necesaria tanta gente en cada barco ¡Veinte personas! Para que fuera posible que alguien lo impulse, mientras alguien más lo guía y otros lo defienden… Solo de pensarlo algunas sentían que se les aceleraba el pulso.

Syria por momentos recodaba las horas que había compartido a lado de ese gladiador; su fuerza, su pasión al poseerla, la ternura que le profesaba en sus besos y sus caricias.

Ella no recordaba haber sido tratada como él lo hizo, nunca en su vida; ni recodaba nunca haber gozado tanto. Pero ni esos chispazos de alegría que le traían los esporádicos recuerdos lograban alejar su pensamiento de lo que tendrían que enfrentar.

Ninguna podía mencionar nada delante de Tulio pues él no debía enterarse que quien había pagado por ella no había sido un patricio romano, sino que había sido una treta de aquel gladiador para poder avisarla.

Lysia había intentado sacarle información al lanista y a ella le había revelado que efectivamente el anfiteatro se llenaría con el agua del Tíber y que tendrían que tripular réplicas de birremes de guerra. Pero no había querido darle más información.

Eso era lo que tenían, y debían atenerse a ello.

Por las calles el _"populo"_ no hacía sino hablar del espectáculo que se realizaría en tan solo unas horas y se podía respirar la emoción y la expectación en el ambiente.

Muy rara vez se tenía la oportunidad de presenciar un evento como el que iba a realizarse.

Se preguntaban cómo se realizaría ¿Cuántos barcos estarían a disposición? ¿Los gladiadores navegarían entre ellos o el imperio iba a prestar a su ejército para representar alguna batalla histórica? ¿Cuánta gente participaría esta vez? ¿Les proporcionarían brea y fuego o sería combates solo a lanza y escudo?

No se hablaba de otra cosa en toda Roma.

André y sus amigos se habían acercado a los que manejaban las apuestas para saber si les podían dar alguna información, pero no la tenían; excepto que las apuestas para el ludo femenino estaban bastante altas ¡Ellas eran la novedad de esos juegos!

Se acercaron a algunos de los esclavos de la construcción, pero ninguno hablaba; sobornaron algunos capataces pero ninguno sabía nada de lo que pasaría y ni aunque André había ofrecido la mitad de su ganancia como sobreviviente de la naumaquia, logró que los cuidadores del anfiteatro les permitieran escabullirse a mirar los preparativos.

No había manera; el evento era el secreto mejor guardado de esa ciudad por el momento.

Cuando llegó el día, las encontró a muchas de ellas con los ojos abiertos en sus jergones.

Tulio no había llamado a Lysia esa noche, le había permitido dormir entre sus compañeras para que descansara y su rendimiento no mermara.

Albreasheen había pasado toda la madrugada intentando imaginarse cómo sería lo que iban a enfrentar pero simplemente no lograba hacerse ninguna imagen.

Habían pasado casi todas, la madrugada en vela en silencio, pensando y pensando, alumbradas levemente por las lamparillas de Nut que había permanecido encendidas como ofrenda.

Ojala sirvieran de algo y sus dioses vieran por ellas ese día.

Cuando Tulio les llamó al patio, Syria se incorporó en su jergón pesadamente, como nunca no pudo levantase de inmediato; sentía una pesadez en el vientre y una sensación cosquilleante y molesta, como si fuera a tener calambres de mujer.

No lograba mantener la respiración sosegada, por más que cerraba los ojos e inspiraba profundamente, lo único que conseguía era que a ratos le entraran ganas de vomitar.

Cuando salieron todas al patio, Tulio las aleccionó; les dijo que tenían que mantenerse siempre juntas y que cumplieran con las órdenes que Syria, Lysia y Albreasheen les dieran sin rechistar y sin resquemor, que ellas sabían perfectamente lo que hacían.

Si las seguían a ellas, todas estarían a salvo.

_"¡Mentira, mentira!"_ sentía ganas de gritar Syria; era mentira ¡una vil mentira!

Ella no tenía ni maldita idea de lo que iban a hacer, y cuando miraba a Lysia y Albreasheen se daba cuenta de que ellas dos tampoco la tenían.

Cuando partieron hacia el anfiteatro Flavio, pasaron por la Ludis Gladiatorum de André; Syria lo buscó con la mirada pero no logró hallarlo.

Pero algunos de sus amigos si las vieron pasar y entraron a avisar a los que faltaban que ya había que partir.

En ese Coliseo Flavio no existía hipogeo, así que la última línea de la cavia le pertenecía a los ludos para que esperaran su tuno, y para bajar a la arena, 52 juegos de escalinatas esculpidas en piedra comunicaban la cavia con la pista de la arena.

Cuando ellos llegaron, Syria se quedó mirando desde su sitio la impresionante magnitud de ese recinto, que aun sin estar terminado todavía, ya se vislumbraba que iba a ser en realidad un monumento que desafiaría al tiempo.

Como a lo lejos, ella escuchaba comentar a Tulio que el hombre de las apuestas le había dicho que esta vez trescientos gladiadores estaban listos para bajar a la arena cuando comenzara el evento.

Miró hacia la arena, las réplicas navales ya estaban dispuestas en la arena bien erguidas sobre los topes de madera que las mantenían rectas; desde donde ella estaba parecían barquitos de juguete. Pero André le había dicho que eran réplicas exactas y bien podía ella ver el casco, la quilla, el velamen, los remos y hasta los ojos que se pintan en cada proa para que los barcos puedan _"ver"_ por donde van y no equivoquen los rumbos. De todas maneras tenían que albergar a veinte personas, eso sin contar con el armamento al azar que contenían.

Eso también iba a ser cuestión de suerte; el armamento de defensa.

Algunos lo tenían otros no lo tenían; y los que lo tenían, algunos eran mucho más eficaces que otros. Rogaba ella porque el que les tocara tuviera lo necesario.

Al salir, solo se les entregaba una espada a cada uno, y nada más. Por obvias razones, si había tanta gente aspirando a uno de los 5 barcos; la lucha iba a ser cruda mientras intentaban llegar.

Poco a poco el anfiteatro fue llenándose de gente; alrededor de toda la cavia las mujeres podían ver como la fila inferior iba llenándose de los ludos cuyos esclavos estaban esperando participar.

Syria alcanzó a ver a André que se situó junto con otros varones a unos metros de donde ellas estaban.

Se miraron a los ojos, pero sintió que ninguno de los dos podía ofrecerse nada el uno al otro en este momento.  
Ella se sentía fría como un cadáver y los retortijones en su vientre se habían convertido en una terrible sensación de vacío, como un agujero negro y frío que le helaba todo el cuerpo y en especial el pecho.

Más o menos una hora después de que ellos llegaron, lo construido del anfiteatro estaba ya lleno a reventar.  
Había fácil unas veinticinco mil personas.

El gran podio principal estaba todavía vacío, y los podios a su izquierda y derecha; el sitio de los senadores y las Vestales, aún no habían sido ocupados.

El evento no podía comenzar si el Emperador y las Vestales no estaban.

La gente comenzaba a impacientarse; el podio de los senadores poco a poco se iba llenando.

Albreasheen durante todo el tiempo que habían durado los juegos, lo había visto ahí siempre en primera fila.  
Mirar sus ojos azules de lejos y su sonrisa que le imbuía seguridad se había convertido en su mejor aliciente cada vez que salía a la arena; pero ahora no lo veía.

Ella miraba a la pista de cuando en cuando; igual que Syria pensaba que aquellos barquitos parecían de juguete, pero ella sabía bien que no lo eran.  
Se preguntó de pronto, si esos barcos desde ahí parecían de juguete ¿cómo se vería ella? Miró su alrededor boquiabierta; Una estructura maravillosa, imponente y temible.

¿Y aun no lo terminaban? ¡La estructura iba a ser una cosa monstruosa! Y lo sería aún más cuando comenzaran a morir personas a diario dentro de sus muros.

La imaginaba ella como una gran bestia, que tragaría seres humanos y animales, que bebería la sangre de los caídos y sería como un ser sediento que a base de sangre se mantendría vivo y erguido por los siglos de los siglos… De pronto se sintió tan mínima, pequeñísima, insignificante. Una nada dentro de toda esa enormidad y sintió que se abría un hoyo en medio del pecho.

Miró a su derecha, estaba la bella Lysia, con su espalda recta y sus ojos cárdenos fijos en la pista sin expresión alguna, pero su mirada… De pronto se le ocurrió que Lysia tal vez estaba casi tan asustada como ella.

A su izquierda estaba ella, su amiga, la mujer más buena que ella había conocido; la noble Syria que era quien siempre veía por todas y las guiaba.

La veía pálida, sus labios otrora rosados hoy parecían de papel, su pecho breve subía y bajaba pesadamente de manera acompasada y sus ojos azules lucían oscurecidos.

Albreasheen intentó la mano de Syria y la notó helada ¿O sería que la helada era ella?

A lado de Lysia estaba la mujer griega que les venía acompañando ya hace algún tiempo; la escuchó decirle algo a lo cual la pelirroja respondió en el mismo lenguaje.

Oyó más allá a Nía decirle algo a Nut, acerca que ella no sabía ni nadar y la otra le respondía que no se preocupara, que ella si sabia y que la ayudaría.  
Escuchó a Nut darle ánimos a Nía en un tono varias octavas más bajo de lo que era su voz natural, que de inmediato Albreasheen supo que lo que estaba diciendo, ni ella misma se lo estaba creyendo.

De pronto todas respingaron aparatosamente al escuchar las trompetas resonar en todo el espacio.

Syria sintió que las trompetas le resonaron en los tímpanos y por los dioses que había estado a punto de gritar como una niña.

Albreasheen levantó la vista y de pronto sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico; comenzó a respirar con dificultad y a resollar sonoramente como si le faltara el aire y de hecho intentó levantarse sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta.

De pronto sintió que la tomaban de la nuca y la doblaban hacia adelante como queriendo meterle el rostro entre las rodillas.

Ella se asustó pero la mano hacia presión en su espalda para mantenerla en esa posición; se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que, fuera lo que fuera, eso funcionaba, su respiración volvía a la normalidad dentro de lo que cabe.

Volteó el rostro hacia un costado y se dio cuenta de que quién la tenía doblada era Lysia, cuyo rostro seguía incólume mirando hacia enfrente con la mirada como perdida.

Cuando se sintió mejor, Albreasheen se incorporó y miró hacia el frente, el podio de senadores se había llenado y las trompetas eran para anunciarlo.  
Lo vio ahí, sentado a lado de su hermano como siempre.

La había localizado fácilmente y no dejaba de mirarla con insistencia.

De pronto, el hombre le dedicaba como siempre una dulce sonrisa que por un instante le calentó el pecho como una caricia.

En el otro lado del podio comenzaron a llegar las Vestales; hermosas mujeres vestidas de blanco íntegro que ocuparon el podio largo a la izquierda del principal.

Se decía que las Vestales eran las únicas que podían absolver a un condenado a muerte, incluso si el César daba la orden de quitar la vida a un gladiador caído, tenía que ser en conformidad con las Vestales; pues si ellas decidían que debía vivir, el Emperador tenía que acceder.

Luego de un largo rato, las trompetas volvieron a sonar de forma más fuerte y continuada.

Toda la gente comenzó a murmurar y a ponerse de pie; Vespasiano César había llegado al coliseo acompañado de su esposa, hijos y séquito correspondiente.

Se asomaba al podio sonriente y con los brazos extendidos mientras la gente de pie lo ovacionaba.

Cuando el César tomó asiento en su sitio; el maestro de ceremonia dio la señal para que los gladiadores comenzaran a tomar su lugar en la arena.

Syria se puso de pie sintiendo que le temblaban las rodillas; intentaba controlarse pero simplemente no podía hacerlo ¡No sabía qué le pasaba! Pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a quedar paralizada, que iba a rodar por la escalinata.

Al final de la misma, unos esclavos comenzaban a entregar a cada uno la espada con la que habría de defenderse en la primera arremetida.

Poco a poco todo el ruedo de la arena quedó cubierto de gladiadores que se formaban en rueda junto a los muros, los barcos estaban justo en el centro de la arena separados por varios metros entre ellos; pero cada gladiador tenía que recorrer la misma distancia hacia ellos.

Syria vio bajar a André con cinco de sus amigos y se colocaron a lado de ellas.

Las mujeres los vieron pasar, Albreasheen y Lysia reconocieron a algunos de ellos, los habían visto el día que llegaron a Roma.

Lysia quedó mirando a uno de ellos que caminó hasta ocupar su puesto mientras le sonreía, cuando se formó cerca de ella, el hombre le hizo un gesto de saludo mientras ella lo miraba desdeñosa. Era el hombre que ella había vencido cuando apenas llegaron a Roma.

-¿Este va a estar con nosotras? – preguntó de pronto en voz alta - ¡No pues ya perdimos!

El muchacho perdió la sonrisa al instante y miró a André con coraje.

-¡Lysia! No seas descortés – regañó Syria sin mucho ánimo.

En ese momento salieron a la arena algunos carros jalados por mulas que arrastraban enormes canastos cargados de pan, que empezaron a arrojar a las graderías para el público.

Esa era la orden del día en cada espectáculo: Pan y circo, toda la vida, para mantener contento y adormilado al pueblo.

- Tenemos como 60 metros más o menos hasta donde están los barcos – comenzó a explicar André mientras los carros de pan recorrían todo el perímetro – En cuanto den la señal abrirán los conductor que hay allá arriba y el agua comenzará a fluir, debemos correr hacia alguno de ellos y tratar de llegar antes de que al agua suba y créanme, lo hará muy rápidamente; pero debemos llegar a uno de los barcos ¡Cualquiera! Pero todos ellos también lo intentarán, así que hay que correr y atacar sin detenerse a mirar a quién porque ellos van a hacer lo mismo ¡Debemos tratar de llegar todos! La persona que llegue primero debe defender el barco hasta que lleguemos los demás… No es una labor fácil pues estará solo hasta que el resto logremos subir. Una vez dentro, no debemos dejar subir a nadie; si el barco se llena demasiado nos hundiremos y no tendremos la ligereza necesaria para navegar; un barco lento es pasto del fuego así que hay que cuidar eso. La proa es corta justamente para que logremos subir rápidamente, pero eso sirve también para todos los que intenten abordarnos. Por otro lado, no completamos los veinte necesarios, si no llegamos todos, no sé cómo nos vamos a defender...

Los carros de pan vacíos abandonaron la arena rápidamente y en ese momento escucharon el chirriar de cadenas; de la parte de arriba, y en 20 sectores diferentes del coliseo; desde donde estaban los andamios de construcción, unos brazos con poleas bajaban lentamente unas enormes jaulas.

Dentro de ellas, varios cocodrilos de enorme envergadura se revolvían furiosamente.

Las largas y musculosas colas se les escapaban por entre los barrotes batiéndolas con furia y las fauces se abrían para atacarse entre ellos o intentar morder los hierros de la jaula.

El maestro de ceremonias imponía silencio mientras comenzaba a narrar lo que significaba una naumaquia; y contaba de la gran naumaquia realizada por Augusto César en su Piscina Magna; y los eventos navales realizados por el gran Nerón.

Pero ellos no le escuchaban.

André se quedó boquiabierto mirando las jaulas que bajaban hasta posarse en el suelo de la arena, pero él ya se imaginaba algo así.

Albreasheen sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies al ver a las bestias y Syria sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho.

Nía comenzó a sollozar presa de un ataque de pánico y dejó caer su espada revolviéndose intranquila.

-¡Cálmate! – exclamó Nut entre dientes y la jaló bruscamente del brazo para que conservara su posición - ¡Recoge tu espada y mira al frente! Y ni se te ocurra salir corriendo como una cobarde. De esto tenemos que salir todas juntas. Ahora cállate ¡Deja de llorar de una buena vez que no ayudas!

La delicada y reposada Nut, la que nunca perdía el carácter ni la serenidad; había zarandeado a la pobre y asustada Nía exigiéndole bruscamente que se recompusiera. Albreasheen la miró asombrada, pues eso solo significaba que Nut estaba tan o más asustada que la misma Nía.

- Oh eso no es bueno amigo… - balbuceó uno de los amigos de André asustado al ver a los cocodrilos.

- Escúchenme bien que esto es muy importante…- comenzó André – si alguno de nosotros cae muerto, hay que tirarlo del barco.

-¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Syria reaccionando por primera vez desde que bajaran - ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ninguna de mis compañeras va a ser alimento de esos animales!

- ¡Estarán muertas, qué más da!- gruñó André – ¡Mira date cuenta! La proa de los barcos es corta, el olor a sangre atraería a los cocodrilos, si se nos suben al barco estamos jodidos. Pero si tiramos a los cadáveres eso… eso los mantendrá entretenidos, y será un mal menos del cual preocuparnos.

Nía comenzó a llorar incontrolable llamando la atención de André.

- Ven niña – dijo él jalándola de la mano y colocándola junto a él – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Nía… - sollozó ella.

- No te asustes Nía, quédate a mi lado y corre junto a mí ¿sí? Te he visto en las justas ¡Eres buena con esa espada! Tienes que ser valiente y defenderte, como siempre ¿Entendido? No te preocupes que yo voy a ayudarte.

Syria lo miró dejando escapar un triste conato de risa.

- Tú estás loco hombre… - murmuró ella.

-Sí, ya lo sé - respondió él – me di cuenta en el preciso momento en que pensé en bajar aquí para estar contigo.

Ellos se quedaron mirando, Syria hubiera querido decirle algo pero en ahí mismo, no sabía ni siquiera qué pensar.

Se comenzó a escuchar un zumbido fuerte y profundo, como si mil carros de batalla estuvieran corriendo debajo de sus pies; el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar ligeramente y a retumbar; Albreasheen miró al suelo viendo como algunas pequeñas piedrecillas de entre la arena brincaban ligeramente y el zumbido se volvía un rugido que llenaba el espacio.

En ese momento el hombre exigió el saludo de los gladiadores a su emperador.  
Todos de manera mecánica y automática levantaron las espadas a la voz de _¡Ave Caesar, Morituri te Salutant!_

Luego de eso el hombre dio la orden a los trompetas de que sonaran sus instrumentos, justo en el momento en que se la parte superior de la circunferencia de la arena, desde las bocas abiertas de las ciento veinte enormes cabezas de leones esculpidas en la roca, la oscura agua del Tíber comenzó a caer en potente y grueso caudal directo a la arena, con el ensordecedor rugido de diez cascadas sorprendiéndoles en especial a los que, parados directamente bajo los potentes chorros, quedaban de inmediato empapados y tiritando.

Las personas que operaban las poleas de las jaulas, activaban unos seguro y las puertas de las jaulas de los cocodrilos se abrían dejando en libertad a su terribles prisioneros

-L legó el momento…- balbuceó André.

Las trompetas tronaron como heraldos de muerte y con un solo rugido, trescientos gladiadores se lanzaron a correr desaforados por toda la arena mientras la gente de las gradas parecía enloquecida vitoreándoles.

- ¡Ahora, corran, corran, corraaaaaan! – gritó André, mientras le daba un jalón a Nía.

Syria corrió lo más fuerte que le dieron sus largas piernas con la espada enhiesta derribando a todo lo que se le interponía.

En su mente no cupo nada en ese preciso momento sino correr y pelear.

En ese momento, en el que corría por su vida y se defendía con su espada, tratando al mismo tiempo de mantener en la mira a sus compañeras; supo qué era ese terrible malestar que sentía en todo el cuerpo, y ese frío que la vaciaba desde su estómago hasta el pecho... Era el anuncio de la muerte.

De alguna manera en ese preciso momento, Syria tuvo la terrible y a la vez tranquilizadora certeza de que no saldría viva de esa contienda, y si su brazo seguía operando el acero, era simplemente porque necesitaba proteger a sus amigas hasta donde diera su cuerpo.

Albreasheen tenía la ventaja de que, al ser pequeña, era rápida como una gacela y se adelantó bastante pronto.

El agua comenzaba a subir con una rapidez impresionante y los cocodrilos ¡en su elemento! Comenzaban a acechar hambrientos a los que tenían cerca.

Pronto los gritos de hombres siendo atacador por los feroces animales se escuchaba por todo el coliseo.

Los animales atrapaban a uno en sus poderosas fauces dando vueltas sobre sí mismos de inmediato rompiendo huesos y vértebras para disfrutar del preciado alimento.

Las chicas seguían peleando por abrirse paso mientras los compañeros de André intentaban lo mismo.

A Albreasheen se le puso enfrente una mole intentando cortarle el paso, pero ella se hizo pequeñita y simplemente se le pasó entre las piernas dejándolo tan desconcertado, que en su distracción no vio a un par de cocodrilos que se le lanzaron tirándolo al suelo ya encharcado y siendo presa ya no de dos sino de una pequeña horda.

Nía, no sabía de donde era que sacaba fuerzas. Nut y otra mujer hicieron de todo por llegar a ella para tratar de correr juntas pero se vieron detenidas.  
Uno de los amigos de André corrió hacia Lysia clavando su espada en el lomo de un terrible reptil que ella no había notado se le estaba acercando.

Con el agua a las rodillas y el terreno ya enlodado era sumamente difícil esa batalla pero ellos seguían peleando.

Detrás se había quedado una de sus compañeras nuevas que tenía dificultad con el agua; ese era la más terrible idea que habían tenido los expertos en entretenciones del imperio; los humanos como quiera iban a estar en desventaja ante un lodazal cubierto de cocodrilos.

Albreasheen logró llegar a un barco pero al intentar subirse fue bajada por una mano enemiga que la tiró al agua; ella cayó de espaldas sumergiéndose un momento y al levantarse vio al tipo intentar subirse, pero ella lo escaló a él como un mono destilando agua sangre; lo último que supo el hombre es que la pequeña rubia lo miraba desde a bordo.

Ella no lo pensó, simplemente le atravesó el pecho con su espada y el hombre cayó.

André, Nía, Lysia y otro libre estaban cerca del barco y desde donde estaban vieron que dentro del barco ya había dos hombres batiéndose a espadas mientras Albreasheen trataba de defender la nave de quienes intentaran subirse a ella.

Cuando uno de los hombres cayó, el vencedor lo tiró sin pena a los cocodrilos y se volteó hacia ella.  
El hombre bastoneó su espada que silbó cortando el aire.

No tenían tiempo para jueguitos o para lucirse; la celta sin esperar ataque alguno, se le arrojó encima a mandoble limpio haciéndolo retroceder; entonces de afuera una mano jaló al hombre de una pantorrilla haciéndolo caer.

La cara de Nía se asomó por la proa y ella la ayudo a subir, Lysia subió detrás de ella y dos mujeres más.

Un amigo de André se subía para luego darle una mano a otra de las chicas que empujada por Nut, subía. Cuando la egipcia intentaba hacerlo por sus propios medios, vino Lysia a ayudarla tomándola de las manos, pero un hombre se le acercó por detrás haciéndole un tajo en la espalda.  
Nut gritó al sentir el hierro en su piel, pero Lysia la subió de un sólo tirón antes de que le hicieran más daño.

Con el agua a la cintura, Syria tenía a dos hombres que intentaban vencerla, y André se acercó a ella para ayudarla hiriendo en el abdomen a uno mientras Syria le abría el cuello al otro.

Sus compañeros desde el barco les comenzaron a llamar y ellos, con toda la dificultad que la situación ofrecía, se abrieron paso entre los cadáveres para llegar a subir al barco.

André y Syria subieron empapados de agua sangre y vieron ante ellos el terrible espectáculo.

Una marea roja que seguía subiendo, poblada de cadáveres que flotaban mientras las bestias daba cuenta de sus carnes.

Al recuento de los daños, vieron con muchísimo pesar que habían caído tres de ellas y dos de ellos.

Ellos, que nunca habían logrado completar el número requerido, estaban como al principio. André se sintió descorazonado pero ese no era el momento de lamentarse.

Tres hombres se colgaron de la proa del barco y Albreasheen fue espada en mano a ellos.

-¡Déjanos subir mujer! –dijo uno

-¡Seremos aliados! ¡Lo prometemos, seremos aliados!- gimió el otro.

André y Syria asintieron, pero al final solo lograron subir dos.

El tercero con un alarido fue jalado hasta la profundidad de ese rojo mar por dos bestias que dieron cuenta de él rápidamente.

De pronto sintieron que uno de los barcos les embestía, las armas a bordo tintinearon aparatosamente y muchos de ellos cayeron de bruces a la cubierta, ya un equipo se había organizado y les presentaba batalla.

-¡Rápido a los remos rápido! – gritó André mientras cogía el timón y sus amigos y algunas chicas se sentaban a remar con toda su fuerza para alejarse de ellos.

Syria y Albreasheen cogieron unas espadas nuevas y unos escudos. Lysia se hizo con un largo tridente de *retiario y un ancho escudo redondo mientras Nut agarraba dos espadas cortas.

Cerca del podio del emperador, se habían encarnizado dos barcos, eso era un tintinear de hierros ensordecedor y los gritos de los heridos al caer al agua donde los cocodrilos estaban listos a lo que cayera.

Ellos estaban en un extremo mientras pensaban qué harían.

El barco que les había embestido venia de nuevo a ellos.

-¡Vienen para acá! – dijo Nía sentándose a operar un remo.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó André - ¿Les hacemos frente o bordeamos por todo el coliseo como si esto fuera un paseo?

- ¡No podemos estar huyendo todo el tiempo! – dijo Syria – ya estamos aquí y hay que hacer lo que vinimos a hacer.

- ¡Vamos a caerles encima de una vez! – bramó uno de los varones tomando posición de remo.

- ¡Remen! – gritó André mientras viraba el timón de la embarcación y los de los remos movían sus cuerpos con toda la rapidez de la que eran capaces.

Ambos barcos comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente de frente, los que estaban en cubierta se agarraron a lo que pudieron.

El barco enemigo dio un giro y se le fue encima por estribor; cuando los barcos colisionaron, las cuadernas tronaron como si fueran a partirse, pero aguantaron bien el golpe y quedaron anclados unos a los otros.

La gente ovacionaba desaforada al ver a los guerreros alistarse para la emocionante gresca.

Los guerreros se dispusieron a abordar; armas en mano. Eran tripulación completa, ellos eran menos así que hasta los amigos de André que habían tomado los remos y lo desconocidos que habían subido se levantaron con espadas a defender el navío.

Nía y dos de las chicas se quedaron con los remos en la mano, cuando frente a ellas se dejaron caer dos moles que portaban espadas.

Las jóvenes se pusieron de pie de inmediato buscando con qué defenderse pero Nía se quedó sentada y cuando una de esas moles se le vino encima, ella se levantó propinándole una patada al remo el cual se rompió en dos.

Ella tomó una de las partes y se la clavó en el pecho al hombre atravesándolo de lado a lado.  
El tipo desconcertado se agarró del madero con los ojos desorbitados mientras ella con toda su fuerza lo empujaba fuera de la nave. Los cocodrilos se lo agradecieron.

El barco se bamboleaba como si en cualquier momento fuera a volcarse, mientras ellos intentaban defender babor.

André retrocedió y jaló a Albreasheen y a Syria.

- Que suban – les murmuró- es más seguro enfrentarlos a bordo o terminaremos volteando el barco.

Efectivamente cuando algunos de ellos subieron fue mucho más fácil enfrentarles.

De pronto el otro barco que estaba aún sin intervenir acortó la distancia; ellos ocupados enfrentándose, solamente alcanzaron a percibir el naranja encendido de las llamas que poco a poco se encendían y los gritos de los tripulantes del barco enemigo.

Los remeros comenzaron a remar desesperados para alejarse del otro barco que había tenido una dotación de brea; pero dejaron a bordo a varios de los suyos.

Desesperados por intentar salvarse del fuego los pobres se fueron sin timonel, remaron en redondo dirigiéndose desesperados hasta la pared de la arena y de ahí ya no pudieron salir. El barco se convirtió en una pira flotante mientras los hombres gritaban pidiendo auxilio.

Los más desesperados se tiraron al agua llena de sangre siendo rápidamente presa de los animales y los que quedaron dentro… el barco en llamas comenzó a navegar lentamente a la deriva mientras el fuego se elevaba cada vez más y el terrible olor de la carne quemada llenaba el ambiente.

La gente reía y aplaudía emocionada como si fueran niños viendo fuegos artificiales.

De los barcos que se habían estado enfrentando ante el podio, solo uno quedaba y su tripulación se había mermado casi tanto como la de ellos.

El barco se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos al igual que el otro desde otra dirección.

André guio el timón esperando que los contrincantes no tuvieran más brea, mientras los demás remaban: cuando colisionaron los tres barcos una de las chicas; la otra griega, cayó al agua.  
La mujer se sumergió pero volvió a salir a flote nuevamente pidiendo auxilio.

Albreasheen y Nía intentaron ayudarle pero justo cuando estaba lista para subir dos cocodrilos le agarraron de las piernas, y por mucho que ellas los atacaron con sus armas, los animales tiraron de ella arrastrándola a lo profundo.

Las tres naves habían perdido tripulación con la colisión y ahora, trabadas las unas con las otras, se enfrentaban en una sola gresca que enardecía a la audiencia.

Ellos no escuchaban nada excepto el tintineo de sus armas al chocar unas contra otras mientras se enfrentaban.

Uno de los que estaban dentro de uno de los barcos enemigos, sacó de quién sabe dónde un hacha y comenzó a darle al otro barco para separarlo pues se habían quedado trabados.

Cuando logró separarlo, las cuadernas crujieron pal quedar libres los tres barcos que comenzaron a alejarse con la propia presión; pero el hombre le había abierto un boquete al otro barco que comenzó a hacer agua rápidamente y a medida que se hundía los animales que pululaban se subían al barco; ellos solo escucharon a los pocos hombres que habían quedado ahí, gritar desesperados mientras los animales se les iban encima.

Entonces el otro barco reunió a sus hombres y tomaron los remos, se les fueron encima con fuerza y esta vez la proa del barco enemigo se enterró en el babor de su embarcación, astillándola.

- ¡Agua! ¡Agua! – gritó Nía, mientras veía como la cubierta comenzaba a anegarse.

¡N- os hundimos! – exclamó Nut.

Pero Lysia y uno de los amigos de André saltaron al otro barco abriendo camino, otro más abordo la otra nave y la gresca se armó en la embarcación enemiga que ellos ahora trataban de tomar como propia.

Uno a uno se pasaron al otro barco que soportaba estoicamente el peso de veintidós personas en su interior. Las cuadernas crujían mientras iba cediendo al peso y al movimiento quedando poco a poco más al nivel del agua.

Dos animales se metieron al barco, el tipo del hacha cortó de cuajo la cabeza de uno de ellos mientras Lysia clavaba su tridente en el lomo del otro que comenzó a debatirse furiosamente dando coletazos.

André le atravesó el pecho a uno de los contendores y Albreasheen hundió su espada en otro que cayó al agua.

El tipo del hacha se acercó a Lysia que intentaba recuperar su tridente, pero el arma se había quedado clavada en la cubierta aprisionando al animal que daba coletazos furiosos.

Syria logró derribar a otro de los enemigos y cuando volteó a seguir combatiendo, la musculosa cola del furioso animal herido la golpeó como un fuerte y pesado látigo en las pantorrillas tirándola de la cubierta al agua.

Syria cayó de espaldas hundiéndose profundamente en esa agua oscura y roja.

-¡Syria! – gritaron André y Albreasheen y él, pretendió arrojase al agua pero fue agarrado por sus compañeros justo cuando la rubia cabeza de la mujer reaparecía entre la marea roja cubierta de partes de cadáveres.

Nía y Nut cogieron dos lanzas y se arrojaron sobre el tipo alto del hacha clavándolo y tirándolo al agua; ya sin el peso de aquella mole, el barco de inmediato recuperó su eslora de flotación.

Uno de los hombres tomó el hacha del tipo y cortó la cabeza del animal que de inmediato dejó de debatirse tirándolo al agua justo cuando Syria nadaba para alcanzar la embarcación.

La sangre fresca del animal atrajo la atención de sus congéneres que se acercaron rápidamente.

André alzaba a Syria jalándola de las manos cuando de pronto la rubia gritó fuertemente y André sintió que se la arrebataban.

En ese momento comenzaron a sentir que se hundían, pero lo que en realidad estaba pasando es que el nivel de agua había comenzado a descender con la misma rapidez, y quizá más, de lo que había ascendido.

Albreasheen y Lysia comenzaron a atacar al animal que, prendiendo entre sus fauces el muslo de la mujer, no quería dejar escapar a la presa. Lysia lo clavo por un costado con una lanza evitando así, no con in mucho esfuerzo, que el gran bicho diera vueltas sobre si mismo; de haberlo hecho sin duda alguna se había llevado a su presa y a quien pretendiera arrebatársela, con él.

Mientras ellas hacían lo posible porque la suelte, el animal afianzaba más su agarre desgarrándole prufundamente la carne de la pierna.

Syria gritaba a causa del terrible dolor mientras André la sostenía y ellas trataban que le soltara.

Uno de sus amigos le atacó con el hacha matando al animal y así la pudieron subir de vuelta al barco.

Syria, casi sin sentido cayó a la cubierta de la nave, con el muslo desgarrado y perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre que rápidamente se hacía un charco que se escurría por las juntas de la madera de la cubierta.

- ¡Hay que parar la sangre! – dijo Albreasheen soltándose el cabello y amarrando la tira que lo sujetaba alrededor del muslo de su amiga.

André la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras la celta le ataba fuertemente el lazo de su cabello.

- ¡Syria! – exclamó Lysia tomando entre sus manos el pálido rostro de su amiga que rápidamente perdía más color - ¡Syria mírame! ¡Syria!.

La pelirroja le dio dos bofetadas a lo que ella abrió los ojos azules apagados.

- No te duermas Syria, no te duermas…- le decía Lysia sujetando su rostro.

En ese momento sintieron un brusco golpe al terminar de ceder el agua y el barco dar contra el piso; este se volteó de costado echándolos a todos fuera a lo que quedaba de agua que no era más que un lodo sanguinolento plagado de partes de cadáveres.

Se pusieron en pie inmediatamente, André tomó en brazos a la pálida mujer y se quedaron todos mirando a los animales que se les acercaban llamados por la sangre que manaba de la rubia.

-¡Llévatela! – le gritó uno de sus amigos que, tomando una lanza comenzó a atacar a los animales que tenía cerca. Otro de igual manera con el hacha que había apañado hizo lo propio abriendole camino.

André corrió hacia las gradas con las mujeres que habían sobrevivido junto a él, quienes continuaron atacando a los cocodrilos que pretendían acercársele.

De un salto André comenzó a subir la escalinata con ellas detrás, sus amigos lo siguieron mientras seguían atravesando animales.

La gente comenzó a ovacionarles de pie, a aplaudir y a gritar eufóricos.

Un ejército de altos y fuertes esclavos bajaron a la arena armados con gruesas lancetas y comenzaron a dar muerte a todos los reptiles.

Una de las últimas en subir por la escalinata que les ponía a salvo fue Albreasheen que fue cogida por los brazos por un par de fuertes manos que la elevaron por los brazos como si ella no pesara nada y la pusieron a salvo

-¡Terius! – exclamó ella cuando al levantar la vista se topó con los grandes ojos color zafiro que la sostenía, y que la miraba aterrado.

Se quedaron así un momento mirándose con la respiración agitada, ella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y de pronto, sollozando a viva voz se le arrojó al cuello abrazándolo fuertemente.

Terius la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola a él.

No le importó que ella, empapada y con el cabello destilando agua y sangre, mojara y manchara por completo su "toga praetexta", ni le importó que media Roma lo estaba mirando.

Él la apretó a su cuerpo intentando darle consuelo en su llanto desesperado.

André colocó a Syria sobre las gradas con cuidado y de inmediato un pequeño anciano moreno de larga barba y vestimenta blancas se acercó a la mujer con semblante solemne; André se llevó las manos a la cabeza mesándose los cabellos y se volteó a Tulio que miraba a Syria estupefacto.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta irresponsable! – le gritó André lanzándole un puñetazo que lo hizo caer sentado más allá.

Sus amigos se acercaron a agarrar al furioso galo.

-¡Mira! – le gritó André, siendo sujeto difícilmente por dos de sus amigo sobrevivientes - ¡Mira a una de tus mejores gladiadoras! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho! ¿Ha valido la pena? Claro, sobrevivieron varias de tu ludo; asumo que te darán un arcón repleto de denarios, no importa que una muera ¿verdad? ¡Que te aprovechen hijo de puta! Y úsalos para salir de Roma y largarte lo más lejos posible ¡Porque de donde estés te saco y te mato!

- ¡Después pelean mierda! – gritó Lysia sollozando - ¡Qué no ven que Syria se muere! ¡Hagan algo por favor… hagan algo!

Nut se acercó a Lysia y rodeó con sus brazos a la mujer que, vencida por los nervios y la angustia, se dejó abrazar llorando desesperada.

-Syria…- sollozó Nía cayendo de rodillas y tomando una de sus frías manos.

André se arrodilló a su cabecera, retiró de su rostro los cabellos mojados que se le pegaban al pálido rostro; dos lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos azules mientras sus labios daban un trémulo beso en la fría frente de Syria.

-o-

*Retiario, era uno de los tantos estilos de combate que existían en la arena romana. Consistía en un hombre poco ataviado portando apenas un tridente y una red. Representaba un pescador tiburonero.

Generalmente se batía con otro llamado "murmillo" quién llevaba protección en brazos y piernas y un casco que asemejaba la apariencia de un pez o la cabeza de un pulpo.

A la batalla del retiario contra el murmillo se le llamaba "la pesca", pues propiamente representaban una.


	29. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

Albert Andrew entraba a su oficina de profesor en la planta alta de la universidad.

Había finalizado un par de clases y estaba libre hasta después de la hora de comer.

Le habían venido a dejar el correo que llegaba a la institución con su nombre, lo revisaba cuando un sobre con el logo de un tribunal civil le salió el paso.

El hombre frunció el rostro y suspiró con resignación.

Sí, claro que esto iba a pasar ¡Desde luego que iba a pasar! Si él hasta hace una semana aún tenía hinchados los nudillos de los golpes que le había propinado a Leagan, ya se imaginaría las lindas fotografías con las que había sustentado su demanda contra él… Bueno, a él la verdad le habría gustado verlas.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo esbozar una media sonrisa en medio de todo.

Dejó el sobre encima del escritorio y continuó revisando su correo; un sobre de manila llamó su atención, al abrirlo varias "polaroid" cayeron desperdigándose sobre su escritorio.

No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al verlas y reconocer en todas en sonriente y dulce rostro de su único sobrino.

Cada fotografía tenía una vivencia, cada una tenía una diablura o un paisaje diferente.

Se estaba divirtiendo y se lo merecía. Anthony era un buen chico.

Escuchó la manija de la puerta y sin necesidad de voltearse supo de quién se trataba.

- Hola Stear…- dijo alegremente. Las fotos de su sobrino le estaban haciendo el día.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntó el otro con dejo decepcionado.

- Eres el único neandertal de esta universidad que se atreve a entrar en cualquier lado sin llamar antes.

- Ya vas a empezar ¡mira que me voy, eh!

- No seas dramático – le contestó él mostrándole una de las fotos – Mira.

- ¡Wow! El muchachito se lo está pasando en grande, eh – exclamó Stear sonriente mientras tomaba ya una foto ya otra.

De pronto el sobre aquel le llamó la atención al moreno.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tomándolo. Albert se volteó a mirarlo un momento.

- Ah eso… viniendo del tribunal ¿qué más crees que pueda ser?

- Pero… ni lo has abierto.

-No necesito abrirlo. Yo sé que es una demanda de Neil Leagan.

-¿Lo abro?

- Si te hace falta hacerlo… A mí no, ya me imagino todo lo que dice.

El moreno rompió rápidamente el sobre y, efectivamente, era una demanda por el cargo de agresión física y difamación.

-¿¡Pero será cabrón!? ¡Difamación dice! – exclamó el hombre de gafas – Ay pobrecito la de mentiras que has dicho de él.

Albert dejó escapar una risita irónica.

- ¡Qué bestia! – exclamó de nuevo Stear luego de soltar un silbido – Este idiota pretende hacerse otra mansión a tus costillas ¡Está pidiendo una millonada! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Pagarle…- dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros sin dar mucha importancia.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Stear anonadado - ¿Cómo pagarle? ¿¡Cómo pagarle!? ¿Estás loco? ¿¡Le piensas dar gusto a ese cara de…!?

- ¡Stear!- le cortó Albert volteándose y dejando las fotos de Anthony en el escritorio – Pagarle no es darle gusto. Darle gusto sería que yo me presentara a un juicio y que con sus influencias lograra hacer de mí lo que él quisiera. Él no sabe quién soy, no tiene idea de donde provengo. Para él soy simplemente un americano cualquiera. No tiene ni idea de que provengo de una de las familias más acaudaladas de los Estados Unidos... Yo nunca he sido de salir en revistas, no soy un _"socialité"_ como mi hermana que se la pasa en actos de beneficencia, o como mi prima Sarah que vive de fiesta con Paris Hilton. Yo siempre guardé un perfil muy bajo y fue justamente para tener una vida sencilla y tranquila. Pero eso él no lo sabe.

- Pero… pero… ¿pagarle?

- Sí pagarle – respondió Albert – Yo lo golpeé, yo lo ofendí, yo lo agredí; tiene testigos ¡soy culpable! No tengo como rebatir eso. No tengo cómo defenderme; lo que sí tengo es dinero ¡a manos llenas! Y eso es lo que le voy a dar… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó al verlo como que buscaba algo a sus pies.

- Buscando el violín, para tocarte la melodía triste de la semana ¡No pues pobrecito, qué lástima me das! lo único que tienes en la vida es dinero… ¡Infeliz! – dijo Stear irónicamente haciéndolo soltar una carcajada – Oye pero mucho dinero paga buenos abogados, tu tía debe tener a los mejores del mundo…

- Sí, pero llamar a mi tía a que movilice a un ejército de abogados para que saquen de un aprieto a su sobrino el rebelde sólo llamará la atención de la prensa. Eso sí sería un problema. Es mejor dejar así. Leagan quiere que yo me presente, que pelee y tener así la oportunidad de destruirme. ¡Eso es lo que de verdad él desea! Y ese es el gusto que no le voy a dar.

- Allá tú – dijo Stear tirando el sobre al escritorio – Yo la verdad con tanto dinero lo que haría, es contratar un par de africanos y que lo …

- ¡Stear!

- Ya, ya; me portaré bien… Oye ¿y no te han llamado del ministerio?

- No y no quiero pensar en eso – respondió él –quiero creer que si cumplo la exigencia de Leagan a una indemnización económica sin hacer más problema, se olvidarán de mi "mala conducta" y me dejarán en paz.

- ¿Y cuándo planeas presentarte a "indemnizar" a ese?

- Mañana mismo – respondió Albert – para salir de él de una vez.

- Me parece bien. Ojalá se quede quieto por fin y deje de dar la lata.

- Pides demasiado, pero por lo menos este asunto que tanto problema ha causado, quedará zanjado.

- - Ah hablando de "este asunto" – dijo Stear acercándosele – justo de eso por eso vine. He pensado que aún tenemos una oportunidad de presentar la investigación tal como la habíamos planeado.

¿Te refieres a presentarla con pruebas de que los huesos de la tumba son de una mujer?

- ¡Exacto!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡ADN! – respondió Stear con una gran sonrisa – ya sé, me dirás que los huesos son demasiado antiguos, que dos mil años de antigüedad son demasiados, y todo eso. Pero, si lograron encontrar ADN en la momia de Tutankamón que es como mil años más antigua, tenemos una esperanza aquí.

- A ver Stear – suspiró Albert – la idea no es mala, pero la forma como los sacerdotes egipcios conservaban a las momias es lo que ha ayudado a que el ADN se conservara tanto tiempo. Los entierros romanos eran muy simples, ni siquiera usaban algo parecido a un ataúd sino que depositaban los cadáveres sobre la tierra nada más, los cuerpos no tenían ningún nivel de conservación, los huesos se desecaban demasiado y sufrían una erosión tremenda ¡Tú lo sabes hombre, tú eres el experto en huesos! Además, este cadáver fue cremado, lo cual haría aún más difícil que quedara ADN válido en ellos.

- Ya, sí fue cremado; pero sólo parcialmente,no llegó a carbonizarse y yo creo que… ¡Déjame intentarlo, Albert!

-Pero por supuesto Stear – dijo el rubio – no seré yo el evite que podamos probar todo recurso posible ¡todo lo contrario! sólo digo que es muy probable que ya no quede ADN. Por lo pronto, es un examen costoso y delicado que no estaba dentro de lo contemplado y lo permitido, así que hay que pedir autorización y fondos a la universidad para hacerlo.

-¡Pues vamos de una vez a colgárnosle a Grey! – dijo Stear jalando de la manga a su amigo.

- ¡Oye, oye! – reclamó Albert – ¿Qué no tienes clases que dar? ¡No me digas que dejaste de nuevo al becario!

- No cómo crees; los mandé a la morgue.

- ¿¡Solos!?

- Ay Albert ya son grandecitos, no se los va a comer el cuco ¡Vamos!

Cuando ellos llegaron al decanato, les recibió la nueva secretaria de la decana Grey, La muchacha les anunció y ellos pasaron.  
Al entrar vieron a la señora de espaldas asomada a una de las ventanas.

Los dos amigos se miraron, era como si ella no les estuviera esperando a pesar de acabar de haber sido anunciados.

-Buenos días… - saludó Albert. La mujer dio un suspiro mirando a la ventana sin mirarles.

- Prof. Andrew… Prof. Cornwell. Buenos días – dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta.

- Decana Grey tenemos algo muy importante que decirle…- exclamó Stear.

- Usted dirá Cornwell…

- Bien, hemos estado pensando y creemos que tenemos aún una manera de demostrar el sexo de los huesos hallados…

- Cornwell…- dijo la mujer agravando el semblante.

- … Y si la universidad nos autoriza un examen de ADN podríamos concluir la investigación…

- Cornwell…

- … Y claro también necesitamos fondos porque el examen tiene su costo y…

- ¡Alistear! – exclamó la decana.

- Stear – dijo Albert poniéndole una mano en el hombro – La decana quiere decirte algo, cállate un rato.

- Disculpe… dígame.

- No me voy a poner a darles vueltas señores – dijo la decana con un suspiro – no serviría de nada. La investigación de la calle Dover queda desestimada.

- ¿¡Qué!? – dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Por favor, tomen asiento… La junta directiva de la universidad ha deliberado y han llegado a la conclusión de que esta investigación ha traído demasiados problemas tanto a Oxford como a otras instituciones involucradas.

- ¡Si se refieren al Museo, son ellos los que nos han causado problemas a nosotros! – exclamó Albert.

- ¡Andrew cállese! – exclamó la decana - ¿Qué no se da cuenta que Oxford busca que esto no trascienda ya más? ¡Somos una universidad, no un patio de lavanderas! La universidad de mayor prestigio en Reino Unido y una de las más famosos del mundo entero. No podemos arriesgarnos a escándalos y esto, Andrew, es un escándalo.

- Pero… ¿¡Pero la gladiadora qué culpa tiene, decana!? – preguntó Stear con gesto compungido.

- Seguramente que ninguna Cornwell; pero la junta directiva quiere que el caso se enfríe. La comunidad de la rama está muy alterada por todo esto, el ministerio se ha puesto duro con nosotros y nos exigen que mantengamos un perfil absolutamente bajo; que nos dediquemos a ser una institución educativa y nada más, por lo menos hasta que la comunidad olvide todo el incidente.

- ¿Y es que se olvidará algún día? – preguntó Albert - ¡No lo permita dios decana!

- ¡Andrew qué dice!

- Olvidar es repetir los errores del pasado. Si esto se olvida, se lo volverán a hacer a alguien más en el futuro, y a otro y a otro…

- Siempre habrá un avivato como Leagan esperando atacar por la espalda ¿no lo ve?- dijo Stear.

- Señores… créanme yo estoy de su lado y pienso igual que ustedes; pero aquí soy solo una empleada que recibe órdenes, como ustedes. No me queda más que acatar lo dispuesto. Todo tiene un orden regular, a mí me manda la junta y la junta es regulada por el ministerio; el ministerio ordena y nosotros acatamos no tenemos nada más que hacer. La investigación queda desestimada, se la archivará y se la embodegará hasta nueva orden.

- ¿¡Embodegarla!?

- Sí… embodegarla. El día de mañana vendrá personal especializado a recoger todo lo que ustedes tienen al respecto; y cuando digo todo me refiero a todo Cornwell, así que por favor no vayan a cometer el craso error de esconderse nada.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – exclamó Albert poniéndose de pie - ¡Nos están tratando como ladrones! ¿¡Por qué no van y le revisan el Museo a Leagan!? ¡Vayan y revísenle la casa! ¡Ese infeliz nos robó a nosotros y se quedó con partes esenciales de la investigación y…! – Albert se llevó las manos al rostro desesperado – No no no ¡esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!

-Hijo…- suspiró la decana – aun no te he dicho lo peor.

Albert se volteó a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión desolada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ven aquí Albert, siéntate y por favor tranquilízate… Cornwell, tenga la bondad de dejarnos a solas.

Stear miró incrédulo a la decana, y luego volteó a mirar a Albert.

- No – dijo de pronto el de lentes, acomodándose en el asiento y cruzando las piernas – este problema es tan mío como de Albert y no me va a excluir de nada. Lo que vaya a decirle a él me lo va a decir también a mí.

- Alistear muchacho – exhaló la mujer tomándose la cabeza entre las manos con cansancio – no me hagas más difíciles las cosas por favor.

- Sal, Stear . – dijo Albert de pie tras de él.

Stear volteó a mirarlo; lo vio con los brazos cruzados, la mirada baja y algo encorvado, y sintió que el corazón se le hacía chiquito.

- Albert no… - balbuceó – yo estoy metido en todo esto tan hasta el cuello como tú, todo esto es lo mismo culpa mía que tuya. No me pidas que _achique_ y te deje solo.

- Que salgas Stear, que salgas – dijo Albert tomándolo de los brazos y arrastrándolo afuera – vete, vete, vamos; fuera.

- Pe… pero… ¡Pero Albert! – Stear ya no alcanzó a decir nada, Albert lo sacó fuera de la oficina cerrando la puerta con seguro.

- ¿Y el picaporte por qué? – preguntó la mujer extrañada.

- Tiene la mala costumbre de entrar sin llamar – respondió él sentándose – y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa... bien; dígame decana… cuándo tengo que entregar el cargo.

La mujer lo quedó mirando fijo a los ojos un momento.

Lo conocía hace ya diez años, lo había visto ganarse el respeto de sus colegas a pesar de su juventud; tenía el cariño de sus estudiantes y se había granjeado la amistad de excelentes seres humanos como Stear Cornwell y Susanna Marlowe. Ella misma le tenía gran consideración y, por qué no, también cariño.

Desgraciadamente, las personas como él, que lo hacen de todo a la luz del día y se ganan a la gente sin necesidad de poses y apariencias, también tiende a ganarse la enemistad y la envidia de seres que son todo lo contrario.

Y este hombre se había ganado un enemigo poderoso dentro de su rama en lo que era Reino Unido.

Neil Leagan se codeaba con personas de las más altas esferas, por lado materno emparentaba con parte de la nobleza británica y tenía una buena amistad con el Ministro de Cultura que tampoco era muy buena persona.

Le dolía mucho lo que tenía que hacer. Le dolía por él, por ella, por Cornwell; por la verdad y la justicia que estaban siendo violentadas como si fueran niñas indefensas y ella no podía hacer nada, si los únicos que podían impedirlo no lo hacían.

Lo lamentaba por su universidad, en la que se había formado toda su familia, en la que se había formado ella. Tenía la ilusión de que sus hijos y por qué no, sus nietos, tuvieran de maestro a Albert Andrew algún día. Pero ya no iba a poder ser.

- Al finalizar la semana…- dijo en un susurro, Albert bajó la cabeza con pesar – Albert, otra cosa que debes entender es que no simplemente estás siendo separado de la institución. Tendrás _"visto bueno"_ en tu hoja de vida... Estás siendo despedido.

- ¿¡Visto Bueno!? Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó serio – Mi trabajo no ha tenido quejas, Tampoco mi labor como arqueólogo o como investigador... No llego tarde, nunca he faltado, cumplo las reglas ¡Y soy un excelente maestro! Nadie nunca dentro de la universidad ha tenido queja de mí... ¿¡Visto Bueno!? ¿Por qué le metí dos puños a un sinvergüenza ladrón de cuello blanco? ¡Van a dejarme en el currículum una mancha del tamaño del Palacio de Buckingham! con una mala nota como esa ¡Despedido de Oxford! ¿Cómo voy a volver a encontrar trabajo?

- Hijo – dijo la mujer con pesar – no es Oxford quien te despide, es aún peor. Es el Ministro quien exige tu destitución inmediata, por agravante de conducta violenta… No debiste golpear a Leagan enfrente de todos ahí.

- Si no hubiera hecho eso decana – dijo él acomodándose en el sillón tranquilamente – Leagan de todas formas hubiera buscado cualquier manera para hundir mi carrera.

- Sí, es cierto; eso era lo que él quería. Y tú fuiste tan tonto que le cumpliste el deseo. Él quería que lo agredieras, y quería que todos lo vieran; lo hiciste tan fácil y estas son las consecuencias… no creo que puedas volver a trabajar dentro de Reino Unido.

- He hecho mi carrera aquí… - dijo Albert quedamente mirándose las manos - todo mi trabajo lleva el sello de la Universidad de Oxford; todas mis investigaciones, mis hallazgos, mis conferencias, mis publicaciones; y tengo que dejarlo todo y recomenzar de cero… Tengo treinta y seis años, decana ¿A dónde voy a comenzar de nuevo?

- Te ofrezco lo mismo que a Susanna – le dijo ella – tengo buenos amigos dirigiendo las mejores universidades del mundo, yo podría…

- ¡Decana Grey por favor! – exclamó él poniéndose de pie – ¡Soy sobrino de Elroy Andrew! ¡Mi padre es William Andrew, el gerente propietario del imperio bancario más grande de toda América!... Yo renegué de todo eso, renuncié a ser un niño rico con todo en bandeja de plata para poder hacerme un nombre propio, porque quería ser yo mismo y no "el hijo de…" o "el sobrino de…" ¡Yo quería ser Albert Andrew! Nada más, sólo Albert Andrew, un hombre libre que trabajaría y se lo merecería todo por sí mismo sin la dudosa sombra de una fortuna respaldándolo. Yo no quería ser el recomendado de nadie, y ciertamente no voy a ser recomendado de usted.

La decana lo miraba hacia arriba desde su silla son asombro.

-No sé si aplaudirte o levantarme y darte una cachetada… -le dijo al final – todo lo que dices está muy bien Albert, y es admirable lo que has querido y conseguido de tu propia vida; pero lo que te ofrezco no es ni remotamente parecido a ser un niño bien recomendado. Yo no voy a recomendarte porque eres mi hijo el vago al que, porque tengo dinero quiero en una buena posición, no importa si trabaja o no ¡No señor! Yo hasta hoy no tenía ni idea de quién carajo eras tú, para mí sólo eras uno de mis profesores, que llegó como estudiante de postgrado ¡Becado! Y se quedó para ser el mejor profesor de su rama; y si voy a recomendar a alguien no será al hijo de un banquero, sino a uno de los mejores profesores y arqueólogos que ha tenido esta universidad desde que me siento frente a este escritorio... No te voy a recomendar porque tu padre sea rico; ni porque eres guapo, ni por tu linda sonrisa. Te voy a recomendar porque creo en ti y en tu trabajo, y porque me da lástima del mundo que perderá a un elemento como tú ¡Por eso nada más! Porque no quiero que tu carrera termine de joderse; porque si no hijo mío, entonces sí tendrás que volver a tu gran mansión de Chicago a escudarte bajo el ala de tu papi millonario a que te lo den todo en bandeja de plata ¡Tal como nunca has querido! porque nunca más podrás ganarte nada por ti mismo. Si eso quieres ¡ve, adelante! Yo lo que te ofrezco es solamente un empujón, para que con tu propio esfuerzo te impulses de nuevo y puedas seguir siendo tú mismo...¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de todo lo que te ha pasado aquí? ¡No seas soberbio! no te estoy regalando nada, por el contrario te estoy poniendo una enorme responsabilidad sobre tus hombros: que a donde quiera que vayas des siempre lo mejor de ti mismo para mantener el buen nombre de la persona que está jugándose ahora sí que su propia carrera, por ti.

Albert bajó el cabeza, acongojado.

Cierto, estaba siendo un soberbio; un malagradecido y un soberbio.

A decir verdad, él mismo se había tirado la carrera, ahora estaba frente a esa mujer, a la que siempre consideró adusta, tacaña y estricta; la misma que durante todo este lío no había hecho más que apoyarlos ¡a todos! Como jamás se imaginó que sería, y que ahora le ofrecía su mano, para sacarlo del hoyo donde él mismo se había metido por caer en las provocaciones de un majadero con poder y sin escrúpulos.

- Discúlpeme, por favor – dijo al final sentándose frente a ella – he sido un ciego, y un malagradecido. Pero todo esto me tiene tan agobiado… He puesto todo mi corazón en esta investigación. Se convirtió en mi obsesión ¿sabe? Tenía tantas ganas de que esto saliera bien, estaba tan ensimismado en mis propios asuntos que no vi más allá. Hasta comencé a soñar con la mujer de la tumba… bueno, no con ella precisamente ¡ya ni sé! Con una mujer, que yo creía que era ella; y eran tan vívidos esos sueños, ella era tan real, que los consideraba como una señal; tanto que cuando Archie nos presentó el busto me sentí descorazonado, porque no era la mujer de mi sueño, pero aun así he seguido soñando con ella… creo que me estaba volviendo loco y me dejé arrastrar por esa locura. No medí lo que hice con Susanna y terminé perdiéndola; no vi lo que me estaba haciendo a mí mismo y permití que terminaran con mi carrera.

- Tu carrera no está terminada – le dijo suavemente la decana – déjame ayudarte a que no sea así. Hazme caso, acepta mi consejo y mi recomendación. Vuelve a casa ¿Hace cuánto no ves a tu padre? Nunca he sabido que volvieras a Norteamérica. Vuelve un tiempo, date un descanso y luego vuelve al trabajo, libre de todo esto y con nuevos bríos.

- Talves lo haga – dijo él – cierto que nunca he vuelto ni de visita, y sí puede que ya sea hora. Hasta puede que me quede allá, ya que aquí no voy a poder seguir trabajando.

- Bueno, piénsalo y si eso es lo que decides; tengo una muy vieja amistad con el Rector de la Universidad de Chicago quien me debe un par de favores. De hecho conoce tu trabajo y te tiene admiración. Hasta hace un mes justamente estaba necesitando un profesor de historia grecorromana. No es tu rama lo sé, tú eres arqueólogo, pero conoces todo del tema. Podrías empezar ahí, yo sé que con el tiempo pronto volverás a lo que es tuyo y será como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Sí, pensaré muy seriamente en ello. – dijo Albert – Ahora si me disculpa me retiro, si tengo que entregar el cargo para el fin de semana, tengo mucho que organizar.

La decana asintió y él se puso de pie para marcharse pero se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Decana Grey.

- De nada muchacho – respondió ella – y desde ya te digo; hoy a tu investigación la embodegan, tu gladiadora vuelve a la oscuridad. Pero te prometo esto: no pasará ni un día sin que yo haga fuerza en esta universidad para que algún día esa gladiadora vuelva ver la luz, y te prometo además que serás tú quien la saque y cuente su historia.

Albert asintió y le dedicó a la señora una sonrisa leve, pero sincera y llena de gratitud.  
Al abrir la puerta, se topó con su amigo Stear, quien en ningún momento se había movido del frente de esa puerta.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el joven.

- Lo que tenía que pasar Stear – respondió Albert – me echan de Oxford.

- ¡No! Eso… eso es injusto – exclamó él – déjame entrar ahí, que me echen a mí también a ver…

- Stear compórtate – le dijo Albert agarrándolo de la tela de la espalda de su camisa– déjalo así, a la larga hasta puede que resulte mejor.

- ¿Estás bien, hermano?

- Sabes qué; sí, estoy bien; me siento muy bien. De hecho hasta podría decir que me siento mucho mejor que cuando dejamos mi oficina.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Albert? – preguntó Stear - ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti aquí?

- Ya hallarás a quién molestar – le respondió Albert riendo – ven salgamos de aquí, vayamos a tomarnos un café.

- ¿Un café? – preguntó Stear - ¡Déjate de niñerías! Yo conozco un barcito por aquí cerca donde sirven el mejor whisky que he probado en mucho tiempo, y creo que ambos lo necesitamos… No me vayas a salir con que apenas es medio día y…

-No, no; tienes toda la razón ¡vamos por ese whisky!

Albert le rodeó los hombros con el brazo a su buen amigo y juntos se encaminaron hasta el ascensor.

Realmente Albert se sentía bien; había perdido mucho es cierto, pero de pronto llegó a sentir que yéndose quizá gane también algo mucho muy importante: Tranquilidad.

-o-


	30. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO XXIX**

Albreasheen abrió los ojos de pronto con un ligero sobresalto. Miró a su alrededor y respiró aliviada; no estaba en la arena del coliseo, no estaba rodeada de esa marea roja plagada de cadáveres y bestias hambrientas.

Estaba en un cálido lecho y podía sentir el calor de aquel hermoso cuerpo acomodado a su espalda.  
Cuando despertó, todavía no amanecía; pero ya el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de ese púrpura delicado con el que se anuncia la aurora.

No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida pero tenía que haber sido hace varias horas ya. Se incorporó ligeramente y sintió aquella suave mano acariciar su espalda descubierta, justo donde lucía como un tatuaje las marcas de las garras de aquel tigre.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo el hombre a su lado.

Ella volteó y se topó con los ojos azules de Terius que la miraron con dulzura dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y volteó su cuerpo, acurrucándose contra su pecho como una niña pequeña deseosa de protección.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo. – le dijo él abrazándola con fuerza a su pecho desnudo mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio.

-Tengo que volver. – le dijo ella.

- ¿Deseas hacerlo ahora mismo; no esperarás hasta el amanecer?

-¿Puedo volver ahora?

- Claro que sí, estás aquí porque tú lo deseas no porque nadie te lo haya ordenado.

Diciendo esto besó suavemente sus labios y se incorporó, pero se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

- Le ofrecí a Tulio comprarte, Albreasheen – dijo de pronto, ella lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es mi deseo...

- No lo hagas Terius – le dijo arrodillándose detrás de él y tomando sus hombros – por favor, no me compres.

- No te entiendo… - dijo él, volteándose y tomando sus manos.

- Terius, yo nací libre y tengo que morirme libre. No me compres como si yo fuera un objeto, como si fuera un animal; por favor no me hagas eso. Yo vendré a ti siempre que lo desees, pero será porque yo también lo deseo, no porque tengas algún tipo de poder para disponer de mi voluntad, para disponer de mí a tu antojo; no te conviertas en Tulio… Si lo haces, si me conviertes en tu esclava; terminaré odiándote. Terius tú yo hacemos el amor porque ambos nos deseamos, no provoques que un día tengas que forzarme a hacerlo o que yo yazca en el lecho sin deseo alguno simplemente porque me lo ordenas. Yo no podría vivir así, no soportaría que me tocaras, no lo disfrutaría y tú tampoco créeme… Además, tengo la palabra de Tulio de que me dará mi libertad cuando lleguemos a Londinum y es lo que más deseo en el mundo volver a mi hogar, volver a mi familia… a mis hijos. No me compres Terius, no me quites esa esperanza por favor.

Él nuevamente la envolvió en sus brazos apretándola a su pecho con fuerza. Levanto su barbilla y la besó suavemente en los labios bebiendo las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Era por eso justamente que deseaba comprarte – le dijo él – Yo jamás te haría eso, jamás te ataría a mí sin que tú lo desearas. Siempre he sabido que tu deseo es volver a tu familia y yo deseo lo mismo; solo quiero que seas feliz. Por eso le ofrecí a Tulio comprarte, porque quería darte tu libertad… pero él se negó.

- Ya lo suponía – dijo ella con pesar – creo que nunca me va a dejar libre.

- Oh no Albreasheen, lo hará; te aseguro que va a hacerlo.

- ¿Tú crees que todos los romanos cumplen su palabra?

- No, pero yo sé que lo hará. Tú no te preocupes de nada.

Terius abrazó a Albreasheen de nuevo mientras la luz de la aurora entraba por la ventana de esa habitación.

Cuando André besó la frente de Syria, lo hizo seguro de que jamás volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos color cielo nunca más en su vida. Mientras estaba de rodillas ante lo que él estaba seguro, era su cadáver, lo único que deseaba era morirse también en ese momento.

En casi veinte años de vivir de la arena solo por diversión, y de ser el juguete predilecto de las más hermosas damas por doquier que él iba, jamás pensó que hallaría el amor justamente dentro de la arena de combate, jamás pensó que se enamoraría así tan de golpe y tan con todo, como se había enamorado de esta esclava.

Mientras lloraba silenciosamente y sus manos acariciaban la pálida y fría piel de Syria, un susurro llegó a sus oídos; un susurro casi imperceptible que le llegaba como con el viento. _"André…"_ susurraba quedamente una dulce voz _"André…"_

El gladiador abrió los ojos y se topó con los hermosos ojos celestes de Syria, casi sin luz, que lo miraban casi sin verlo.

-¡Syria! – dijo él sin poder creer que la estaba escuchando, que estaba mirando sus ojos otra vez, mientras besaba suavemente su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasó? – murmuró ella desconcertada - ¿Ya terminó…?

- Si, ya todo terminó – le respondió él – todo terminó y te vas a poner bien.

- ¡Syria! – exclamó Lysia apartando bruscamente a Nía y colocándose junto a ella - ¡Syria despertaste, volviste!

- Lysia – balbuceó en un susurro ella poniéndole una mano en la mejilla – Yo te prometí que no te iba a dejar sola… No llores, niñita.

- ¿Quién está llorando? – dijo la pelirroja mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla – ¿Tú eres tonta? ¡Si yo no lloro! Me has de estar confundiendo con Nía

Las dos mujeres se miraron y se sonrieron sinceramente.

- ¿Quién amarró este lazo aquí?- preguntó el raro hombrecillo que era el médico particular de Terius.

- ¡Fui yo!- respondió Albreasheen soltando a Terry con los ojos hinchados.

- Dulce niña – rió el hombre poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza - ¡Has salvado la vida de tu amiga! Todavía queda mucho que hacer, pero tú la has salvado.

-¿Entonces está bien? – preguntó una voz de hombre.

-¡No intentes acercarte siquiera! – exclamó André poniéndose de pie.

-¿¡Pero qué es lo que te estás creyendo tú!? – le increpó Tulio con la cara hinchada - ¡Ni se te ocurra impedir que me acerque a mis esclavas!

- No por favor… André no… - murmuró Syria intentando incorporarse, pero cayó de espaldas otra vez.

- No te muevas niñita – dijo Shai con suavidad – Esta muchacha no está bien señor; ha perdido mucha sangre, y su herida es demasiado grande, hay que arreglarla.

-¿Puedes hacerlo Shai? – preguntó Terius.

-¡Shai puede! – exclamó el hombre sonriendo – pero no aquí. Hay que moverla, pero con mucho cuidado.

- Afuera está mi litera – dijo Terius dándole una señal al esclavo que le acompañaba – Que la lleven ahí a donde tengan que llevarla.

Syria fue transportada, no sin dolor aunque tuvieron la mayor delicadeza del caso.

Ya en ludo, lo primero que Shai hizo es pedir a todas que se asearan si deseaban estar cerca de Syria. Pidió a los esclavos que limpiaran toda la habitación donde estaban y que pusieran ropa de cama en los jergones.

Tulio ni dijo nada, dio de las suyas sin rechistar.

Nía y Nut asistieron al raro y sonriente hombre mientras aseaban a Syria para poder comenzar su trabajo.

Mientras en su habitación, Tulio buscaba cómo aliviarse del golpe que André le había propinado, se sentía en realidad adolorido, tanto en su carne como en su orgullo.

¡Maldito gladiador! ¿¡Cómo es que se había atrevido…!?

- ¡Señor Tulio! – una firme voz masculina lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Senador! – exclamó él – pase por favor, tome asiento. Quisiera agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por mí…

- ¿¡Y quién le ha dicho que lo estoy haciendo por usted!? – exclamo Terius, airado. Tulio miró a los ojos azules del joven, que eran dos brasas furiosas – Sólo intento ayudar a esa pobres mujeres que lamentablemente están a su merced. Dígame ¿Qué tenía dentro de la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió hacerlas participar de esa masacre? ¡Dioses es lo peor que he visto en mi vida!

- Tiene suerte entonces de haber vivido tiempos de paz, senador. Las guerras son peores.

- No lo dudo – respondió Terius – pero las guerras tienen un propósito; no las justifica pero lo tienen. Lo que pasó allí hoy no lo tenía.

- Claro que lo tenía señor senador – respondió Tulio con una leve sonrisa -¡Entretener!

- ¡Eso me pone aún más enfermo! – exclamó Terius – No me cabe en la cabeza que las personas sean capaces de disfrutar con la muerte de tanta gente en situación tan a ventaja. Una cosa son los combates en la arena, hombre a hombre; ambos tienen oportunidad pero esto fue… Fue un infierno.

- Qué le puedo decir, senador. Yo tampoco nunca había visto una.

- ¿¡Qué dice!? – Terius se volteó hacia Tulio anonadado. No, más bien era horrorizado lo que el joven senador estaba, en ese momento, horrorizado y asqueado de la que creatura que tenía enfrente.

A él también le dieron ganas de golpearlo como hiciera el gladiador antes.

- No, nunca había visto una; solo había escuchado de ellas. Me las pintaban magistrales, peligrosas como todo lo que sucede en la arena, pero magníficas. No puedo decir que esta no lo haya sido ¡Lo fue! Y me siento sumamente complacido de que mis mujeres hayan sido las únicas sobrevivientes de la naumaquia…

- ¡Cállese! – exclamó Terius - ¡Cállese de una maldita vez! ¡Cállese!

- ¡Senador!

- ¿¡Es que usted no tiene conciencia!? –le increpó – No tenía idea real de la magnitud de ese terrible acto ¿Y aun así las mandó allá?

- Señor… - dijo Tulio muy tranquilo - yo soy un lanista, lo he sido los últimos veinticinco años de mi vida. Yo vendo un espectáculo y voy llevando a mi ludo a donde sea requerido. Ciertamente nunca había visto una naumaquia, y cuando anunciaron aquí una simplemente no pude resistirme…

- ¿¡Qué hubiera hecho si todas sus mujeres morían!? Eh dígame ¿Qué hubiera hecho si ninguna de ellas hubiera sobrevivido?

- Comprar más mi señor ¿qué más iba a hacer?- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Terius Severo se quedó de una sola pieza. Boquiabierto se quedó mirando a ese hombre que, parado en medio de la habitación, con las manos empuñadas sobre el regazo; le miraba como si hubiera dicho que el día estaba fresco.

De pronto Terius entendió qué tan bajo puede llegar el alma humana, cuando se corrompía con la codicia y la violencia; hasta qué estratos infrahumanos se podía llegar a descender, hasta el punto de considerar que una vida vale tan pero tan poco, que un ser humano es absolutamente prescindible y reemplazable sin que a nadie le importara, sin que a nadie le doliera…

En silencio dio gracias a la posición en la que los dioses le habían permitido nacer; gracias por haber sido elegido para esposo de una mujer como Ageda, que era la personificación de la dulzura, y haber sido padre de su hija a la que solo de imaginarse pasando por todo lo que había sido testigo, simplemente le revolvía el estómago.

Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión...

- ¿Cuánto quiere por Albreasheen? – soltó de pronto.

- Lo siento señor – respondió Tulio con una media sonrisa – La Celta no está en venta.

- ¡No me diga eso! – exclamó Terius – acaba de mandarla a una muerte que era casi segura así que para usted ella no vale nada ¡Dígame, cuánto quiere por ella! ¿Veinte mil denarios? ¿Cincuenta mil? ¿Cien mil? ¡Dígamelo puedo pagarle lo que usted me pida!

- No se trata de dinero, señor – respondió Tulio- o bueno, en parte sí... Verá usted, lo que sea que usted me ofrezca por ella, no se compara a lo que yo aún puedo ganar teniéndola conmigo. Ya una vez me ofrecieron una exorbitancia por comprarla, no la vendí entonces ¿Por qué iba a venderla ahora? Esa mujer ha escapado de las garras de un tigre; ha vencido a los númidas más bestiales, a germanos gigantescos. Hoy sobrevivió a una naumaquia ¡Una naumaquia! De la que sale vivo uno de cada cien ¿Se da cuenta? ¡Esa mujer es de oro! ¡Los dioses la han bendecido! – dijo emocionado sirviéndose una copa de vino – Ella es algo así como un milagro y yo no voy a deshacerme de ella.

Terius se adelantó y de un manotón le tiró al suelo la copa que Tulio se disponía a beber.

-¡Es usted un monstruo! – exclamó - ¡Son mujeres por los dioses; seres humanos! ¿Pretende seguir explotándolas y arriesgándolas solo por dinero? ¿Qué no tiene ya bastante?

- No debió hacer eso señor senador – dijo Tulio mirándolo fijo –solo por ser usted quién es y por el agradecimiento que le tengo al habernos ayudado ya en dos ocasiones es que le paso lo que acaba de hacer… Con respecto a su pregunta ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Quiero una vejez holgada, quiero que no me falte nada; quiero una buena casa, con tierras, cultivos, esclavos, caballos, entretenimiento… quiero lo que usted tiene y para eso he recorrido el imperio durante más veinte años sin descansar nunca, esforzándome para conseguirlo.

- ¿Esforzándose? ¿Usted? ¡Explotándolas a ellas querrá decir! ¿Cuántas mujeres han muerto en su ludo señor?

-Tantas que ya no recuerdo ni sus nombres ni sus rostros – respondió él – pero, esta vida es así senador, son esclavas. Yo les doy la oportunidad de tener otro tipo de vida. De no estar condenadas a criar hijos que no son suyos, de soportar hombres que cuando se aburren de ellas las venden a las minas o las sacrifican; de terminar sus días en burdeles sucios y malolientes; _"muertas de amor"_ como se le llama al triste mal fin que tienen esas pobres. Les doy la oportunidad de ser celebridades, de ser famosas, admiradas, aclamadas ¡Les doy la oportunidad de reemplazar a los dioses! Porque eso es lo que son para el pueblo estas mujeres cuando salen a la arena ¡Diosas! Diosas de sangre y fuego que tienen en sus manos la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, diosas que tienen el poder de cegar una vida o de perdonarla. Y la gente las ama, y las esperan, y se compran estatuillas con sus rostros que conservan en sus casas y las miran cada tarde y cada noche preguntándose _¿Cuándo volverán esas hermosas mujeres? ¿Cuándo volverán?_... Muchos no tienen una efigie de algún dios señor senador, pero nunca falta la de un gladiador al cual admiran, y muchos de esos casos, son mis gladiadoras.

- Véndame a Albreasheen – dijo firmemente Terius – véndamela y le prometo que tendrá todo lo que desea ¿Dónde quiere su casa? ¿Dónde quiere sus tierras? ¿En qué parte del imperio? ¿Hispania, Galia, Germania, aquí en Roma? ¿Quiere caballos? ¡Tengo cientos! Solo vaya y escoja; le doy lo que quiera pero deme a Albreasheen.

- ¿Se ha enamorado de una esclava, señor senador? – preguntó Tulio pensativo- ¿Tanto que me ofrece todo lo que yo quiera? ¿Tanto así la desea?

- Eso no es asunto suyo, lo único que deseo es que no vuelva a pasar por lo que la vi pasar hoy.

- Me encantaría poder aceptar todo lo que usted me ofrece y dársela, senador. Pero es que en realidad no puedo hacerlo. Hace un momento le dije que tener a Albreasheen no era solo cuestión de dinero. Es también una cuestión de honor... Le di mi palabra de que le daría su libertad, es por eso que no puedo venderla. La he asustado muchas veces amenazando con hacerlo, pero no lo haré; le he prometido la libertad cuando estemos en suelo britano y, si llega viva a Londinum, cumpliré. Pero mientras tanto, me lucro.

- ¡Siéntese! – dijo Terius empujándolo hacia el scriptorium. Tomó un pliego de papiro en blanco y le puso enfrente tinta y pluma - ¡Firme!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Que firme! – exclamó Terius dando un manotón sobre el papiro en blanco.

- ¿Por qué firmaría yo un papel en blanco? ¿Me cree tan estúpido acaso?

- Necesito una garantía de que dejará ir a Albreasheen.

- Y lo haré pero no aun...

- No aun, cuando estén en suelo britano, me parece bien; eso es de lo que quiero asegurarme, ahora firme,

- ¡Ya le dije que lo haré! – exclamó Tulio - ¿¡Tengo que firmarlo para que me crea!? ¡Me está ofendiendo al dudar así de mi palabra!

- Tengo el presentimiento de que no puedo confiar en su palabra, así que necesito una garantía ¡Firme de una vez!

- ¡No voy a firmar nada! ¡Ultimadamente, ella es de mi propiedad y yo veré si la libero o no y usted no puede obligarme a nada!

- ¿Qué no? – dijo Terius apoyando los brazos en el scriptorium y mirándolo fijo temblando de furia – Soy un senador del imperio romano y pertenezco por nacimiento y por matrimonio a dos de las familias más ricas y notables de Roma. Mi mujer es la sobrina mimada del mano derecha del César; si llamo a la guardia pretoriana y ordeno que se lo lleven, nadie preguntará siquiera el por qué, yo luego me inventaría cualquier cosa y al día siguiente lo tengo en el cadalso, y me habré asegurado de que ni de casualidad haya alguna Vestal a la vista a la cual suplicar indulgencia, y todo el dinero que ha acumulado en décadas de explotar y asesinar mujeres no le servirá de nada. Todo irá a las arcas del imperio y usted irá a una fosa común como ocurre con todos los criminales condenados a muerte.

- ¡Usted no puede amenazarme de esa manera! ¡Soy ciudadano romano y tengo derechos! ¡Iré a los tribunales y…! - exclamó Tulio poniéndose se pie, pero Terius, empujándolo fuertemente desde el hombro con una sola mano volvió a sentarlo violentamente, dejándolo estupefacto.

- No me obligue a demostrarle lo que yo puedo hacer si me provoca – le dijo Terius mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos azules que parecían cuchillas – No me amenace con tribunales no sea tan imbécil ¿A quién cree que le van a creer en un juicio romano? ¿A usted, un lanista trashumante y sinvergüenza? O a mí, que soy un patricio, un político pudiente y de trayectoria intachable. Firme Tulio… le conviene.

- Tulio tomó la hoja de papel en blanco y la miró vibrar entre sus manos temblorosas, levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos del joven senador que refulgían odio.

Tomó la pluma y, mojándola en tinta, escribió su nombre en el borde inferior del papiro. Al final, se quitó el anillo de sello que llevaba en el meñique derecho y quemando un tozo de cera, selló el papel dejándolo como constancia legal de lo que en él se escribiera luego.

Tulio elevó la hoja y la sopló para secar la tinta y la cera; Terius se la arrebató de las manos y revisó la firma y el sello, para acto seguido enrollar el papiro y guardarlo entre sus ropas.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que se va a redactar ahí? – pregunto Tulio preocupado.

-Eso es asunto mío.- respondió Terius.

-Mío también ¡es mi nombre el que está ahí!

- Bien, ya que quiere saberlo le diré que lo que yo redacte en este documento dependerá más de usted que de mí... ¿Cuándo planea llegar a Londinum?

- Ehm… No lo sé, podría ser dentro de unos meses, pero todo depende de la actividad que tenga ¡Podría tomarme hasta un año...!

- ¡Qué conveniente! Porque para la misma época es muy probable que yo esté allá, si el emperador no ordena lo contrario. Yo veré que usted cumpla con su palabra y si no lo hace, entonces haré uso de este documento como yo crea conveniente.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que planea hacer?

- No se preocupe, tenga la seguridad que no usaré este papel para perjudicarle de ninguna manera. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que cumplirá su palabra... Un año Tulio, si no lo hace al tiempo previsto, simplemente redactaré la carta de libertad de Albreasheen y me presentaré con ella y con pretorianos en donde ustedes se encuentren para hacerla válida.

- Pero ¿Y si ella muere antes?

- Entonces lo usaré para liberar a otra mujer… si puedo salvar a alguien de sus manos y Albreasheen ya no está, lo usaré con cualquier otra y la alejaré de usted para siempre.

- ¿Eso es lo único que hará?

- Le doy mi palabra.

- ¿Y qué me firma usted para yo estar seguro de que cumplirá? – Terius esbozó una sonrisa torcida burlándose del hombre.

- Tendrá que conformarse con creer en mí, señor Tulio... Que tenga buena noche.

Atardecía cuando Terius salió de la habitación de Tulio; bajó la escalera y fue a ver cómo estaba Syria.

En la puerta de la habitación donde la atendían, estaba parada Lysia con la espalda apoyada en el muro y una rodilla flexionada apoyando el pie en la pared.

Tenía vendado un brazo y un muslo, y tenía varios arañazos en el rostro y en sus miembros.

- ¿Está todo bien?- le pregunto Terius.

- Supongo- respondió ella levantando los hombros – Su médico la puede salvar ¿No es así? Así como salvó a Albreasheen hace tiempo ¿Cierto?

-A nadie más le confiaría yo mi vida – respondió él poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – No sé qué tan mal esté tu amiga, pero si alguien en toda Roma puede hacer algo por ella; créeme, ese es Shai.

Shai había usado un sedante con Syria, y sentado en un banquillo bajo, a un costado de la cama, encorvaba su cuerpo completamente para ir suturando con puntadas lo más delicadas posible la terrible herida de la pobre mujer.

Se había atado el blanco cabello en una cola y se había amarrado un pañuelo blanco alrededor de la cabeza y también en su rostro cubriendo su larga barba blanca.

Le asistía Nut, quien tenía vendado un muslo y, por el escote de su vestimenta se asomaba una venda que le cruzaba el pecho y la espalda; eso sin contar los moratones que se le estaban formando en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó él de lejos.

- ¡Todo bien! – respondió el anciano con la voz amortiguada por el pañuelo que cubría su boca – Herida muy grande y difícil, pero no imposible. Sus tendones no fueron tocados, herida cerrará y luego de un tiempo ella volverá a caminar muy bien ¡Pobre niña tan bonita!... Cicatriz muy fea, eso sí. - dijo al final volteando a mirarlo – Vete a casa, vuelve por mi mañana.

Cuando Terius se acercó a mirar se dio cuenta de que la herida era en verdad terrible y que el trabajo de Shai sería largo y cansado.

Salió de la habitación y en patio se topó con Nía y la otra joven que había sobrevivido; Nía tenía vendada las manos, el pesado remo que había operado durante la naumaquia le había dejado las manos en carne viva. También tenía varios arañazos y un golpe muy feo en la frente, pero ayudaba a su compañera curándole las heridas.

Buscó con la mirada a Albreasheen y la vio saliendo de los baños, con los cabellos rubios sueltos y aun mojados.

Terius se acercó a ella y se quedaron mirando de frente; él le levantó el rostro tomándola de la barbilla y miró el moratón que se le estaba formando en el lado izquierdo cerca del labio; le hizo hacia atrás el cabello y vio el feo rayón que tenía en la sien derecha y los arañazos en su mejilla.

Sintió tanto pesar de verla así, pero estaba viva. Y le parecía aun mentira después de lo que había presenciado, que esas mujeres estuvieran aun vivas.

Acarició la mejilla de la mujer y junto su frente con la de ella.

- Gracias Terius – murmuró ella acariciando la mejilla del romano – gracias por todo lo que haces. Por haber salvado mi vida hace tiempo y por estar aquí ayudando a Syria que es quien más lo merece.

Se quedaron mirando un instante y entonces de pronto sin decir nada, él la tomó de la mano y la jaló por el patio.

Se introdujo con ella por el oscuro pasillo de ladrillo rojo que iba a la salida y la sacó del recinto.

La subió a la biga dejando de lado al esclavo que la conducía y, colocándose detrás de la mujer, fustigó él mismo a los dos caballos que la jalaban llevándosela de ahí a toda prisa.

Atravesó Roma y la llevo a la imponente casa paterna, en la cual no vivía nadie excepto todos los esclavos a los que no había querido desamparar luego de la muerte de su padre.  
Tomándola de la mano subió escaleras, cruzó pasillos y atravesó habitaciones sin escuchar a los sirvientes que le saludaban y le hacían reverencias.

Abrió la puerta de una habitación y entró ahí con ella; al cerrar la puerta de inmediato ella se arrojó a sus brazos colgándose de su cuello mientras el, la apretaba a su cuerpo y la besaba con desesperación.

La levantó del piso sin dejar de besarla y la llevó al lecho donde ella se colocó de rodillas frente a él sin dejar de besarlo mientras él comenzaba a desatar los listones que aseguran la prenda de la mujer. Cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda sus manos la recorrieron casi con furia mientras ella mordía sus labios con los ojos cerrados, solamente sintiendo que se derretía bajo su toque.

Ella comenzó a desenredar ese trapo largo y pesado que era la toga praetexta de los senadores, completamente sucia y manchada de agua sangre y cuando lo tuvo descubierto besó su pecho y su abdomen mordiendo a ratos su piel.

Él la levantó y se envolvió con las piernas de ella la cintura mientras ella mordía su boca más que besarla y lo jalaba hacia ella; se tiraron ambos sobre el lecho y se amaron como con furia, como si quisieran lastimarse en lugar de amarse; y lo hicieron durante varias horas.

Albreasheen estaba como desesperada, tenía la adrenalina de la naumaquia aun corriéndole en las venas, los nervios todavía crispados. Necesitaba descargarlo todo y Terius se prestó más que dichoso a quemar todo ese desenfreno a punta de pasión.

Así que, todas las veces que ella demandó pasión y placer él estuvo listo a dárselos, casi tan desesperado como ella, por poseerla una y otra y otra vez de todas las maneras imaginables, con el más hermoso concierto de gemidos y gritos de placer que hubiera escuchado en su vida resonándole en los oídos, preso de los muslos y las uñas de aquella mujer salvaje que exigía de él una salvaje entrega; hasta que exhaustos y casi más adoloridos que satisfechos, cayeron ambos rendidos, con los cuerpos enredados.

Cuando ella despertó, faltaba poco para amanecer. Terius no había dormido, se había pasado las horas que ella durmiera, observándola...

Luego de haber tenido aquella conversación, ella se entregó nuevamente a él, pero esta vez con más calma y dulzura.

- Permiso Tulio – dijo Lysia entrando a la habitación donde lo encontró aun sentado en el scriptorium – el médico ha pedido vendas y vengo por ellas.

- ¿Cómo va el asunto?

- Él medico la está arreglando – respondió ella –dice que cuando haya terminado ella debe descansar muchos días y que no podrá caminar bien en un par de meses; pero dentro de todo estará bien.

- Eso quiere decir que saliendo de Roma no podré contar con ella en los eventos que surjan.

- Tulio por favor – dijo Lysia – acabamos de casi morir en eso que te inventaste, no pienses por ahora en más eventos.

- No puedo – respondió él – aquí mismo aún quedan algunas fechas ¿Cómo ves tú? ¿Crees que podrías entrar a la arena? No ahora mismo, dentro de una semana que se retoman las _"munera"_. La naumaquia terminó con casi todos los gladiadores, pero vienen en camino más, eso es seguro.

Lysia volteó y lo miró fijo de arriba abajo.

- El enamorado de Syria tiene razón – le dijo con una sonrisa irónica – eres un hijo de puta.

- ¿¡Puedes o no puedes entrar en la arena!?- exclamó él enojado.

- Claro…- respondió ella en un suspiro.

- ¡Bien! Avísale a las demás que descansen y se curen, que todavía tenemos dos semanas de juegos y las quiero a tono. Finalizaremos en el Circus con otra carrera de cuadrigas.

- ¡Ah no, olvídate de las cuadrigas! – dijo ella.

- ¿¡Qué dices!?

- Yo no voy a montarme en una de esos aparatos. ¡Tulio acabamos de casi morir en la naumaquia! y Syria no podrá levantarse en largo tiempo, no voy a arriesgarme a operar una cuadriga sin tenerla a ella respaldándome ¡Yo no voy!

- Ya, ya; como quieras. No estoy para discutir ahora contigo… Por cierto, dime ¿De dónde salió ese pelafustán que se atrevió a golpearme ahora? ¿De dónde es que conoce a Syria?

- No sé… se enfrentaron en Mauritania…

- ¡Ya sé que se enfrentaron en Mauritania! – exclamó él – pero de eso hace año y medio ¿De dónde aparece este hombre ahora tan enamorado de Syria?

- No Tulio a mí no me la montes – le respondió ella – si quieres saber de dónde salió ese gladiador, bajas y se lo preguntas a Syria cuando esté mejor. Claro, si es que aun te queda cara para mirarla a los ojos.

Lysia salió de la habitación llevando las vendas que Shai le había pedido, dejándolo solo.

Tulio no salió en toda la noche de su habitación, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar; ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para que Lysia viniera a él, así que ella pudo ocupar su tiempo en estar pendiente de lo que pasaba con Syria.

A la mañana siguiente, Albreasheen llegó al ludo con Terius, afortunadamente Tulio no había notado su ausencia, aunque si la hubiera notado talves tampoco habría hecho nada.

Ese hombre en realidad le había dado un fuerte susto.

Cuando llegaron, Syria estaba aún inconsciente, la habían sedado varias veces durante la noche y así debía continuar por lo menos un día más hasta que la herida comenzara a curar sola.

Recomendó que no la forzaran a comer, debía dormir para recuperarse; solo infusiones con mucha miel.

A pesar de haber sido Nut quien lo había asistido toda la noche, a quien dejó Shai la responsabilidad de cuidar de Syria, de limpiar su herida y a quien dejó las botellas con esos líquidos extraños que siempre llevaba con él; fue a Lysia.

Le indicó cómo retirar los hilos con los que había cosido la herida cuando llegara el momento, y le enseñó cómo mantener limpia la herida, cosa que era muy importante.

Dos días después, ya Syria estaba consciente y recuperaba el semblante. Lysia muy responsable había cumplido con lo encargado y no parecía molestarle.

Entró a la habitación y se puso de rodillas ante ella, removió las vendas y comenzó a lavar la herida como le habían indicado; cuando sintió la suave mano de Syria sobre sus cabellos.

-Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por la molestia de cuidar de mí.

– No me molesta para nada…- dijo ella- además, tú una vez cuidaste de mí, no tenías por qué hacerlo pero lo hiciste. Es buen momento para devolver el favor.

-¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Si eras tan niña y estabas tan sola; y lo que te estaba pasando era tan…

-¡Cállate! – le reclamó Lysia- ¿No ves que me distraes?… además, tú sabes que de eso no se habla.

Syria suspiró y bajó su mirada hacia la mujer pelirroja que, de rodillas a su lado, se ocupaba muy estrictamente de su herida. No pudo evitar fijarse en su bonito perfil, en lo poco y mucho que había cambiado en todos estos años. Lo que Lysia no sabía es que para Syria, ella siempre iba a ser esa linda niñita flaca y llorona que se llevaron de Grecia una mañana gris. Syria nunca iba a olvidar ese día, y tampoco iba a olvidar el otro.

Ese día oscuro y triste, dos años después de su llegada; cuando, teniéndola entre sus brazos y consolando sus lágrimas, Syria le había prometido que nunca la iba dejar sola y que siempre estaría ahí para cuidar de ella.

La siguiente semana pasó volando y, tal como Tulio predijera, Roma volvió a llenarse de gladiadores.

Poco habían durado los comentarios de la gran naumaquia, de hecho habían durado lo que demoraron e volver a abrir los juegos para las últimas dos semanas.  
Vespasiano había partido hacia el norte dos días después de la naumaquia... esta vez no se había compadecido de nadie, la cuenca del Coliseo Flavio había quedado sembrada de los cadáveres de casi 300 seres humanos, pero nadie había obtenido su libertad en esta ocasión. Aún así los juegos no se detendrían ni por eso.

Tal como Tulio lo había dispuesto, Lysia, Nut, Nía y Albreasheen asistían nuevamente al Anfiteatro Castrense para medirse con terribles contrincantes.

Por los caminos se habían extendido durante los casi cien días de juegos los rumores acerca del ludo de hermosas mujeres que se estaba llevando los juegos.  
La naumaquia ¡la habían ganado ellas! Y eso les había granjeado el volverse las favoritas.

En los expendios fuera de los anfiteatros, los comerciantes exhibían diversas estatuillas con las efigies de las gladiadoras de Tulio.

Se las podía reconocer por los cabellos pintados de mismo tono del que lo tenían las mujeres y porque en las bases estaban siempre escritos sus nombres y motes.

Siendo las de Lysia la griega las más solicitadas y también las de La Celta y las de Syria. La gente asistía a comprarlas aunque ellas no se presentaran, no importaba si quienes se presentaban eran otros diferentes, nadie se iba a su casa sin una figurilla de las gladiadoras, diferente cada vez.

André tenía muchos días que no sabía de Syria y no tenía esperanzas de saber de ella pues Tulio no podía ni verlo. Aprovechando que Tulio y las mujeres estaban en el anfiteatro, André se introdujo por el patio del ludo, casi mata del susto a la mujer que se quedaba con Syria, ya que no podían dejarla sola, pero la joven tenía buena memoria.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? –le preguntó al verla, la mujer asintió - ¿Cómo está Syria?

-Muy bien – respondió la mujer- ha recuperado el color y el semblante, tiene buen apetito y también humor.

-¿Me dejas verla? Te prometo que será solo un ratito, solo quiero ver que está bien con mis propios ojos y luego me voy.

-Ven conmigo – respondió la mujer tomándolo de la mano. No podía negarle nada, por él ella estaba viva.

Cuando entró a la habitación se quedó parado mirándola. Le parecía mentira que hace unos días la había visto en los brazos de la muerte, y ahora la veía tan hermosa.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – exclamó ella cuando lo vio entrar.

- Tenía que verte – respondió él acercándose – tenía que ver que estabas bien.

- Tienes que irte, si te ven…

- No me importa – le dijo tomando su mano – solo quería verte un momento ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, el médico del senador Terius es magnífico; ya una vez le salvó la vida a Albreasheen y ahora me la ha salvado a mí.

- Voy a sacarte de aquí Syria – le dijo de pronto – Hablaré con Tulio y le ofreceré comprarte.

- No me venderá- respondió ella bajando la mirada – no servirá de nada.

- ¡Tendrá que hacerlo! – dijo él – le ofreceré lo que me dieron de por la naumaquia, es demasiado dinero Syria, nunca he visto tanto en mi vida y tengo bastante. No podrá negarse.

- No lo hará André. Lo conozco.

- Entonces en cuanto estés mejor te robaré.

- No hagas eso André, además, yo quiero quedarme.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? Pero cómo vas a querer quedarte Syria, ese hombre terminará matándote un día.

- Lo que pasó en la naumaquia no volverá a repetirse- dijo ella – lo sé, lo conozco. Vi su expresión, él estaba tan asustado como nosotras. No volverá a meternos en algo así.

- Aun así, voy a sacarte de aquí.

- André – dijo ella acariciándole una mejilla- si tan solo comprendieras que yo no puedo irme del ludo.

- ¿¡Pero por qué!?

- ¡Porque no puedo! – exclamó ella – porque no puedo dejarlas solas, porque soy la única a quien Tulio escucha, si no estoy aquí no sabes lo que sería de ellas.

- ¿Y de ti? – preguntó él poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué hay de ti Syria, quién ve por ti? ¡No, yo voy a tratar de sacarte de aquí! No sé cómo pero te voy a sacar.

André salió de la habitación y trepó por el muro por el que había escalado saliendo del lugar.

Al día siguiente, el joven esclavo que había ido a pedir a Syria, acudió al ludo pidiendo hablar con Tulio y entregándole una nota de su amo.  
Su amo le esperaba esa misma tarde en su dirección y le pedía que no faltara.

Al entrar a la casa, el joven esclavo le introdujo en una especie de despacho y le dejó ahí.  
Tulio se entretuvo mirando las cosas del lugar; si bien el hombre no parecía ser rico, tampoco arecía ser pobre; pero eso sí, tenía un gusto excelente en literatura.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, él volteó para ver a su interlocutor y casi se cae para atrás cuando vio a André, bien vestido delante de él.

-¿¡Tú!? – exclamó Tulio al verlo entrar.

- Sí yo- le respondió André – el gladiador que te partió la cara hace días.

-¿Qué treta es esta?- preguntó Tulio - ¿De quién es esta casa? ¿Para qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí?

- No es ninguna treta, la casa es mía y te he hecho venir para hablar de negocios.- respondió el hombre abriendo a puerta; dos esclavos jóvenes entraron trayendo un cofre mediano con ellos. Cuando lo dejaron en medio del salón André les dio las gracias y les palmeó la espalda.

- Supongo que reconoces este cofre – dijo André, tú tienes que ha ver recibido un par igual.

- Es el premio por sobrevivir a la naumaquia – respondió Tulio.

- Exactamente, es tuyo, si lo quieres. Es un pago que seguramente no has de rechazar, es demasiado dinero.

- Supongo que quieres darme todo esto, a cambio de Syria.

- Supones acertadamente – respondió André

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? ¿Acaso se han puesto todos de acuerdo para enamorarse y dejarme sin gladiadoras?

- No comprendo lo que dices, pero esta es mi oferta. Dame a Syria y este dinero es para ti.

- Seré curioso ¿Para qué quieres comprar a Syria? Si quieres acostarte con ella, eso puede arreglarse.

- Planeo retirarme de la arena este año y volver a la Galia con todo lo que he reunido durante todos estos años. Quiero que Syria venga conmigo.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Así que quieres a Syria para casarte con ella?- preguntó Tulio irónico - ¿Sabes cuántos hombres han pasado por Syria? ¿Cuántos, como tú, han pagado por una noche con la gladiadora más hábil y hermosa de mi ludo?

- Eso no me interesa – respondió André apretando los puños.

- Bueno, así te interesara creo que no sabría decírtelo ¡Han sido tantos que ya hasta he perdido la cuenta!

-¡Cierra la boca, perro o te la cierro! – murmuró André mirando al piso.

- ¿Esa es la mujer que quieres para esposa? ¿Es la madre que deseas para un hijo tuyo? No seas tonto, con todo ese dinero que piensas ofrecerme, cómprate una esposa joven, virgen, que te de hijos fuertes. Syria ya está vieja a lo mejor ni pueda concebir.

-¡Te dije que no me importa! – exclamó André – yo no soy como ustedes, romanos, que usan a las mujeres como simples objetos de adorno y reproducción. Yo quiero a Syria para que esté conmigo y para que tenga una vida tranquila, a mi lado.

- Syria no está en venta muchacho – dijo Tulio con una risita irónica– ninguna de mis gladiadoras lo está.

- ¿Qué pasa, esto no es suficiente? – pregunto André caminando hasta el cofre y abriéndolo -¿Quieres más? ¡Tengo más!

- ¿Tú también me va esa ofrecer una casa en la campiña con caballos? – dijo Tulio riéndose a carcajadas - ¡Soy terco! Mientras más me insisten en algo más me convenzo de que la respuesta es no. Syria y Albreasheen con muy valiosas ¡Valiosísimas según me doy cuenta! Entonces no las voy a soltar, ni por todo el oro del mundo. Son mías, me pertenecen, me hacen rico, y lo seguirán haciendo mientras yo lo decida.

- ¡No te entiendo! – exclamó André – te estoy ofreciendo lo que cuestan todos los esclavos que murieron en la naumaquia; tal vez más, por una de tus gladiadoras. Dices que ella ya está vieja ¿Pues de qué te sirve una vieja si no la aprecias?

- Es mi entrenadora – exclamó Tulio – nadie entrena mejor a los nuevos ejemplares que Syria, si la dejo ir ¿Quién se ocupará de las nuevas que van llegando? Es una mujer sumamente inteligente y es la que siempre me ayuda a tomar decisiones; además, es la que evita que mate a mis gladiadoras a golpes cada vez que me hacen enojar. No digas que no la aprecio ¡si la aprecio muchísimo! Syria es casi indispensable para mi negocio, así que no está en venta.

- ¡La terminarás matando!- exclamó André cuando vio que Tulio ya se iba.

- Así es esto – respondió Tulio encogiéndose de hombros – algunos gladiadores ganan, algunos gladiadores mueren, y todo ludo necesita de ambos. Adiós André, no vuelvas a aparecerte por mi ludo, y deja en paz a mis gladiadoras.

Tulio llegó al ludo y fue directo a la habitación donde Syria se recuperaba, las chicas estaban ahí haciéndole compañía.

-¡Fuera! – exclamó - ¡Fuera, todas, largo!

Cuando ellas hubieron salido, él cerró la reja de la celda y se sentó junto a Syria.

-¿Qué pasa Tulio?- pregunto ella - ¿por qué las echaste así?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti con el gladiador ese?- preguntó de pronto; ella bajo la mirada sin saber que decir, pero la levantó de nuevo sin miedo.

-Lo quiero – dijo sinceramente – y sé que él me quiere a mí.

-¿Con qué derecho te enamoras tú? – dijo él pasándose una mano por el rostro contrariado - ¡Eres propiedad mía Syria, no tienes autorización para eso!

- Eso es ridículo Tulio, las emociones no se pueden controlar.

-¡Claro que se puede! – exclamó él - ¿Acaso no controlas el miedo cuando sales a la arena? ¿Acaso no controlas las ganas de matar a alguien que no sea un gladiador, cuando te hacen enojar? ¿Cuántas veces has controlado las ganas de matarme Syria? Lo he visto en tus ojos varias veces.

-Es diferente…- murmuró ella volteando la cara.

-¿Quieres irte con él? – preguntó de pronto, Syria lo miró anonadada - ¡Contéstame! ¿Quieres irte con él? ¡Me ha ofrecido todo lo que ganó en la naumaquia por ti es una maldita fortuna! Con eso puedo tranquilamente deshacerme de todas y retirarme para siempre a vivir en paz sin lidiar con ninguna de ustedes nunca más.

-¿Te desharías... de todas? – preguntó ella.

-¡Claro! Las vendería por ahí, a otro ludo seguramente, no sé; pero yo ¡sería libre al fin! – exclamó él – dime ¿Te quieres ir con él? Para mandarle a avisar que venga por ti.

Syria bajó la mirada mientras empuñaba la cobija que la cubría.

-No… - dijo quedamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás segura? ¿No dices que le quieres?

-Sí pero… pero no Tulio, no quiero irme con él – dijo ella – Soy una gladiadora, esta es mi vida. Volví a ti una vez ¿lo recuerdas? Si me voy, lo más probable es que un día lo termine dejando y vuelva aquí.

- Bueno… está bien. Conste que te lo pregunté, podrías haberte ido si lo quisieras, aun puedes hacerlo Syria.

-¡Ya te dije que no Tulio, estás sordo o qué! – exclamó ella.

- Has elegido…- dijo él dándole la espalda con una ligera sonrisilla y saliendo de la habitación.

Syria se quedó ahí, con la mirada baja y sus manos empuñando fuertemente la cobija como si quisieran rasgarla mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre sus puños apretados.

Tres días después, André se acercaba al Anfiteatro Castrense, a averiguar si las gladiadoras de Tulio estaban para participar.  
Le dijeron que sí, que estaban anotadas y que tenían combates todo el día.

André se fue contento directo al ludo de Tulio para ver a Syria otra vez.

Se trepó por el muro y brincó al patio, con sigilo caminó por el sector, no había nadie a la vista.

Fue a la habitación de Syria y la halló vacía, no había nada, ni el jergón ni nada.

La otra habitación donde dormían sus amigas también estaba vacía, subió corriendo las escaleras y la habitación de Tulio estaba vacía también.

André de pronto entendió pero sin terminar de creer; se sintió mareado, se recargó contra la pared y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos. ¡Maldito sea Tulio! Se la había llevado.

Varios Kilómetros más adelante, paraban un momento mientras Tulio y los esclavos cubrían con una larga lona la carreta donde iban las mujeres.

- En este territorio comienza a hacer frío – decía Tulio mientras les entregaba unas pieles para que se cubran - ¿Estás cómoda Syria?

- Si Tulio…- respondió quedamente la mujer

-No seas ridículo – protestó Lysia -¿Cómo quieres que este cómoda con la pierna como la tiene? ¡El medico del senador dijo que no debías moverla en por lo menos un mes!

- Cállate Lysia ¿Ya vas a empezar a liarla? – reclamó Tulio – si Syria dice que se siente bien es porque se siente bien. Cuando ella diga que se siente mal, paramos y descansamos.

-¡Uy qué generoso! – dijo Albreasheen – Lysia tiene razón debimos quedarnos más tiempo la herida de Syria aún no está del todo cicatrizada.

- ¡Ya cállense o las hago pasar por la montaña a pie y sin pieles!- exclamó Tulio haciendo un gesto y yéndose a su caballo mientras farfullaba.

- No chicas tranquilas, si estoy bien.- dijo Syria para tranquilizarlas.

-¿Estás segura? – dijo Albreasheen asegurándole la capa de piel – Desde que salimos de Roma tienes un semblante, que yo creo que no estas sintiéndote bien ¿Te duele la pierna, verdad?

-No…- dijo Syria - … no es la pierna lo que me duele.

La carreta comenzó a moverse otra vez; Syria abrió un poco el extremo de la lona para ver el camino. Para ver como poco a poco se alejaban cada vez más de Roma.

-o-


	31. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO XXX**

Cuando Terius vio a lo lejos el rostro de Albreasheen esperando para salir a la arena, de inmediato supo que algo no iba bien. Era algo en la expresión de su dulce rostro, algo en el brillo de su mirada.  
Miró a sus compañeras, no es que conociera sus expresiones tan bien, no es que se hubiera pasado mirando cada palmo de ellas cada vez que las veía como sí lo hacía con ella, pero no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que algo sucedía.

La rubia alta de ojos azules, siempre se veía muy segura de sí misma, pero hoy le parecía a él que si se acercaba a tocarla, la sentiría temblar.

Y la pelirroja, nunca había visto a una mujer con una capacidad de estoicismo tan única, pero esta vez esa mujer está realmente asustada.

- ¿Qué es lo que veremos hoy señores? – pregunto de pronto Terius a sus compañeros senadores - ¿Por qué aquí y no en el Castrense? Temo que en cualquier momento nos caiga encima uno de los andamios de la construcción.

Los patricios a su alrededor rieron con el comentario.

-¡Será una naumaquia hermano! – dijo Titus a su lado con emoción -¿Ves esos barcos en el centro de la arena? Bien, el coliseo se llenará de agua y los gladiadores bajarán y representarán una batalla naval.

-Terius miró a su hermano sin comprender muy bien lo que él le decía.

- Serán cerca de 300 gladiadores en la arena – dijo otro señalándole toda la cavia inferior – ¿Ves toda la línea de debajo de las gradas? ¡Todos esos son quienes participarán ahora!

Terius se volteó a mirarlo asombrado.

-¿Todos esos? – preguntó el joven senador - ¡No puede ser!

-¡Todos esos! – dijo el senador a su derecha – ¡Y muchas veces sólo sobrevive uno! El que gane, se llevará más oro que el que el César ha traído de Massada.

-¡Será un espectáculo sin precedentes! – exclamó el joven Titus - ¿Pero dónde se ha metido el César? ¡Estoy impaciente porque esto comience de una vez!

Terius de pronto sintió un hoyo en el corazón.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron lentamente la cavia inferior del coliseo, mirando casi que a cada uno de los gladiadores que habían sido convocados ¡Eran tantos!

Su mirada se detuvo en Albreasheen y sus compañeras.

Las había visto tantas veces salir airosas de cada enfrentamiento; la carrera de cuadrigas en el Circus Maximus había sido terrible, y las tres muchachas más altas definitivamente se habían lucido.

Ellas habían demostrado lo que una mujer es capaz de hacer cuando se proponen algo, las había visto vencer a los más grandes hombres; Albreasheen con su estatura era una gran luchadora, pero… ¡Tanta gente!

De pronto no pudo evitar no verlas como grandiosas gladiadoras, sino como lo que al fin y al cabo eran: mujeres.

Y se le oprimió el corazón al tener de pronto el presentimiento de que cosas horribles iban a suceder.

Cuando Vespasiano por fin llegó a ocupar su lugar, la gente vitoreó, más ansiosa porque el espectáculo ya diera inicio que emocionada por ver a su soberano; y cuando el maestro de ceremonias dio la orden para que los gladiadores bajaran,  
a Terius le pareció mentira ver el ruedo de la arena llenarse con tantos hombres dispuestos a jugarse la vida; y en medio de todos, ellas; pretendiendo esconder estoicamente el miedo que se les filtraba a raudales por las trémulas miradas.

Ver las jaulas con los cocodrilos dispuestos para ser arrojados a la arena en cualquier momento, eso fue demasiado para él.

Intentó salir del podio, pero su hermano le detuvo.

Le explicó que irse en ese momento sería una afrenta contra el César, que el emperador partía luego del espectáculo y que no era sabio ni prudente hacerle un desaire cuando no se tendrá oportunidad en mucho tiempo de ponerse en buenos términos después.

Sus compañeros le instaron también a que se quedara tranquilo y que no mirara si no quería.

Sí, iba a ser una masacre, y él no era nadie para impedirla.

Cuando todo comenzó y los vio a todos correr desesperadamente para ganarse un birreme y asegurarse de algún modo la supervivencia, le pareció el acto más cruel y sin sentido que había presenciado en su vida; en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que el espectáculo no bien comenzaba todavía, que apenas habían tomado las naves, que era recién cuando iba a comenzar "lo bueno", y el agua que llenaba el cuenco del coliseo ya era una marea roja en la que flotaban trozos de cadáveres que los casi cien cocodrilos que la asolaban devoraban de a poco.

Fue cuando el barco de Albreasheen se vio atacado por dos naves al mismo tiempo, que no le valieron de nada ni las razones de su hermano ni los consejos de sus compañeros de toga; salió del podio y ordenó a uno de sus esclavos de compañía que fuera a su casa de inmediato a traer a Shai y que no se demorara. Que lo trajera en la biga si era necesario pero que no perdiera más tiempo; bajó con el muchacho y se quedó afuera del coliseo, esperando a su médico personal, mientras de adentro le llegaba el ensordecedor sonido de los hierros al chocar unos con otros, los gritos agónicos de los que caían y la euforia del público cruel que era adicto a esos espectáculos decadentes de sangre y muerte.

Cuando les vio llegar en la rápida biga, él casi que ni permitió que los caballos se detuvieran, corrió a traer a Shai y lo hizo subir a toda prisa por otra de las entradas, la que llevaba a las cavias.

Ahí se topó con un Tulio estupefacto, que boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos, parecía no dar crédito al horror que veía. Lo vio llevarse una mano a la boca, horrorizado por lo que él mismo de alguna manera había auspiciado y vio el sudor perlar sus sienes canosas.

En el momento en el que Syria caía al agua teñida de sangre y plagada de cocodrilos, Tulio se puso de pie de inmediato, lívido y con la respiración agitada al ver que era casi devorada por una de esas furiosas bestias.

Ambos hombres simplemente miraban sin poder hacer nada al respecto, excepto esperar que todo finalizara y rogar a sus dioses porque ellas salieran con bien.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la vio correr con todo lo que daba su cuerpo junto con sus compañeras sobrevivientes a ponerse a salvo mientras los animales los acechaban.

Él mismo se puso cerca de la escalinata que los ponía a salvo dando su mano para que todos subieran rápidamente, desesperado al verla llegar casi última no tuvo paciencia para darle solo una mano. La tomo de ambos brazos y usando toda su fuerza la elevó por encima de la balconada de la cavia poniéndola a salvo a su lado.

¡Qué alivio tan grande cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos a salvo! ¡Era capaz de no soltara jamás en la vida!

Desde el podio de los senadores, todos sus compañeros presenciaban la escena y comentaban, algunos con humor, lo que estaban mirando.

Su hermano Titus desde lejos, solo observaba en silencio.  
Era la misma mujer a la que él había mandado a pelear con un tigre hace casi año y medio en Mauritania.

La misma mujer que el dueño del ludo le había dicho que claramente le gustaba a su hermano.

La misma que, le habían informado más tarde, había venido a reemplazar a la joven virgen por la cual había pagado, porque su hermano la había rechazado y la había mandado de vuelta, pidiendo a cambio a La Celta.

Sí, era la misma.

Pero ahora dudaba el joven patricio, si era un mero gusto nada más, porque lo que su hermano acababa de hacer por esas mujeres ¡por esa mujer! No era algo que cualquier patricio de posición tan encumbrada fuera por ahí haciendo por cualquier esclavo, máxime si al hacerlo se vuelve espectáculo de media Roma.

Al menos seguro que él no lo haría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Era casi medio día del día siguiente a la naumaquia cuando Terius y Shai volvieron a casa.

El trabajo de Shai había tardado demasiadas horas, y había sido realmente agotador; pero había dejado a la joven, seguro de que se recuperaría muy bien, siempre y cuando quienes la cuidaban lo hicieran con el esmero debido.

Terius entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en su cama; con los codos sobre las rodillas se llevó las manos a los ojos y se quedó así un buen rato, agotado más que del cuerpo, del espíritu.

Las terribles imágenes que había presenciado el día anterior amenazaban con no borrarse de su mente jamás.

¿Habría alguna manera de hacer que esas prácticas hórridas dejaran de llevarse a cabo?

Roma era la cuna de la civilización para muchas naciones que habían sido arrasadas y conquistadas, tildadas de "salvajes" y a las cuales Roma iba a "civilizar".

Pero ¿Y esto? ¿Y todo lo que había visto? ¿Era eso ser civilizados? O acaso es que eran igual de salvajes que las naciones que habían conquistado, solo que con mejores vestidos y más dinero.

No podía sacarse esas reflexiones de su cabeza. Sentía que tenía aun tanto que hacer como senador, pero su posición era un cargo que estaba supeditado a los deseos del César y, así como lo habían enviado a gobernar la Mauritania Cesariense, estaba simplemente esperando las órdenes del César para marcharse nuevamente con su familia a tomar la magistratura de alguna ciudad britana.

Si tan solo pudiera llevar una vida tranquila, sin el ajetreo de la política, sin el peso de tener que acceder a las órdenes de un César… pero no podía, esto era lo que se agenciaba el ser un Severo.

- ¿Terius? – aquella suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y levantó la cabeza pesadamente para voltear a mirarla.

La dueña de aquella suave coz, tenía el cabello oscuro suelto y un peplo azul cielo, color que la hacía ver preciosa.

Agedalo miró con el asombro pintado en el rostro.

Era como si a él de pronto le hubieran caído diez años encima.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza, con la toga senatorial sucia, manchada de sangre.

¿Qué había pasado?

- ¡Terius!… ¿Qué pasó? – dijo ella acercándose lentamente a él – No viniste ayer estaba muy preocupada. Titus me dijo que tú y Shai estaban ayudando a alguien pero… ¿Qué te pasó, porqué estás así?

Ageda le acarició el cabello y sus manos recorrieron su rostro levantándolo para verlo mejor. Sus ojos azules estaban apagados, tristes, angustiados.

Él escondió el rostro en el blanco pecho de su mujer abrazando su cintura y ella sintió la angustia que lo embargaba.

- Ageda ayer vi cosas… que espero no volver a ver en toda mi vida – le dijo él sentándola en una de sus piernas – Cosas que espero que tú y nuestros hijos nunca vean.

- Fuiste a la naumaquia – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla – te dije que tenías que dejar de asistir a ese tipo de espectáculos. No son para personas como tú, como nosotros; a Titus le encantan pero él no es como tú, no tiene tu corazón. ¿Para eso te llevaste a Shai? ¿Para ayudar a alguien de ahí? – él asintió – Escuché que, las que ganaron, fueron unas mujeres… dice Titus que son las mismas que ganaron casi todos los enfrentamientos en la celebración de su matrimonio ¿Son ellas? ¿A ellas es a quienes fuiste a ayudar?

- Sí, son las mismas, a ellas fuimos a ayudar.

- ¿Y están bien?

- Están bien sí, una de ellas casi muere pero Shai se ocupó de ella y va a recuperarse.

- No sé si me alegro – le dijo ella – en una vida como esa la muerte puede ser una liberación. Pobres mujeres, volverán a pasar por eso y la próxima vez quizá no tengan tanta suerte.

- Sí… pienso lo mismo. Pero por ahora están a salvo.

- Te veo muy mortificado Terius, te importa mucho este asunto ¿verdad?

- Me preocupa, no quisiera que les pase nada eso es todo. Algunas son mujeres de hogar que han sido arrebatadas de sus pueblos a la fuerza y vendidas lejos de sus familias; lo que más anhelan en la vida es poder volver a ver a sus hijos, me da mucho pesar el pensar que quizá no lo consigan.

- ¡Juno bendita!… - balbuceó ella – No debe haber dolor más grande que a una la separen de su familia y de sus hijos. Pero mi amor tú no puedes mortificarte por eso, es una lástima pero ¿qué puedes hacer tú?

- Nada supongo… pero me gustaría poder hacerlo.

- ¡Hablaré con mi tío! – dijo ella de pronto – le pediré que te consiga una audiencia con el César Vespasiano. Si son gladiadoras él podría otorgarles su libertad, después de todo su desempeño ha sido tan notable que todo el pueblo habla de ellas. Sobrevivieran a una naumaquia que es lo peor a lo que se puede enfrentar un gladiador. Seguro que si les hablas de ellas, de su historia, de sus familias, lograrás convencerlo de que les otorgue los "rudis" y las envié a casa. ¿Estaría bien eso para ti?

Terius miró a su esposa a los ojos y se sintió un miserable ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de dejarse llevar por la pasión con otra mujer, si su esposa era la personificación de la bondad y la dulzura?

- Ageda…si eso fuera posible yo…- balbuceó él sin saber cómo comenzar –Sería algo tan grande que hicieras eso por esas mujeres; pero, no quiero engañarte y antes de que nada creo que debo decirte algo.

Ella lo miró y de inmediato supo qué era lo que Terius quería decirle; lo veía en su mirada, lo veía en su rostro. Ella conocía a ese hombre desde el fondo de su corazón, lo conocía y sabía que no había hombre más bueno.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, lo besó tiernamente.

- Yo soy tu esposa – dijo – y tú eres mi marido. Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir no va a cambiar eso... Terius; yo conozco de tu "amistad" con una de esas gladiadoras.

Él frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada contrariado.

- ¿Ha sido mi hermano quien te lo ha dicho?- preguntó.

- No – respondió ella – él no me ha dicho nada pero sí sé que él fue quien la puso en tu vida dándote una noche con ella como "regalo de cumpleaños"; pero no te mortifiques porque no guardo ningún resentimiento hacia él. También sé que es ahora, más de un año después que vuelves a verla y… no Terius, yo no me siento traicionada si es lo que te preocupa. no Terius, yo no me siento traicionada si es lo que te preocupa. Yo soy tu esposa y eso no va a cambiar.

- Lo siento mucho, Ageda.

- Tú eres hombre… y como hombre ese es tu derecho. Yo soy tu esposa, me toca obedecer y comprender; y lo hago. Sé que ella es joven ¡y muy bella! Y si ha logrado ganarse algo de ti es porque además debe tener un gran corazón – dijo mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima - Si tú me lo pides yo hablaré con mi tío, para que se te conceda una audiencia con el César; solo te pediría que si logras convencerlo de darle a ella su libertad, no la traigas aquí. Envíala a su hogar… por favor.

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero! – le dijo él – enviarla a su hogar ¡a todas ellas! Pero no tienes que hacer nada que no desees.

- No, lo deseo. Mi corazón de madre se encoje al pensar en que en algún lugar hay niños que lloran a su madre sin saber qué fue de ella, mientras ella arriesga su vida todos los días, con la única idea de mantenerse viva para poder lograr volver a verlos algún día. Quiero ayudar, pero también quiero que se vaya.

- Lo hará; te lo aseguro.

- ¡No Ageda!- exclamaba luego de varias horas el administrador imperial a la petición que le hiciera su sobrina más querida - Toda Roma vio cómo Terius se desvivió ayudando a esa gente ¡Cómo abrazaba a esa… esa esclava! No solo lo vio la plebe, lo vieron los del senado ¡Hasta el César!... ¡Qué comportamiento más indigno!

Sentada en un sillón del despacho de su tío, la mujer escuchaba tranquilamente los reclamos del hombre estrujándose las manos.

- ¡Esa esclava es su amante no me cabe duda, todos lo comentan! – exclamaba – Lo vieron ayer a plena tarde llevándola en una biga él mismo, la metió a la casa de su padre y al día siguiente salieron de ahí los dos en el mismo vehículo ¿te das cuenta? ¡Pasó con ella toda la noche mientras tú pasabas en vela pensando en él!… ¿Y ahora te manda aquí para pedirme que abogue por su libertad? No sé si tu marido será muy estúpido o muy cínico. Si quiere tener esclavas de cama ¡Que las tenga! Pero uno no se exhibe con ellas frente al pueblo como si no fueran más que eso: objetos para satisfacción ¡Está enamorado no me cabe duda! Y eso, Ageda, es peligroso para nosotros.

Ageda cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó en seco para retener las ganas de llorar que las revelaciones de su tío le provocaban.  
La estaba lastimando, él tenía que saber que lo estaba haciendo; pero ella no iba a permitir que él entrara a su corazón y lo indispusiera en contra del hombre que ella quería.

-Él no me ha enviado, vine por mi propia voluntad. Venir fue mi idea no suya.

-¡Da lo mismo!

- Tío… desde niña se me enseñó que los hombres tienen sus necesidades, que por muy buena mujer y buena esposa que una se esfuerce en ser, ellos siempre buscarán algo más; y que nosotras como esposas debemos entender y obedecer. Pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que amantes puede haber muchas pero esposa, solo una.

- ¡No me importa! – le respondía él – Toda Roma presenció cómo ese hombre sinvergüenza deshonraba el buen nombre de mi casa… Antonio jamás te habría hecho esto.

- Antonio era un anciano tío…

- ¡Antonio era un hombre cabal, respetuoso! Por eso te casé con él.

- ¡Claro que sí, pero Antonio murió tío! – respondió ella – y fue usted mismo quién volvió a casarme con este hombre que es hoy mi esposo.

- ¡Me lo reprochas!

- ¡Todo lo contrario, se lo agradezco! Siempre se lo he agradecido – respondió la mujer – Porque no pudo usted haberme elegido mejor esposo. Porque no puedo yo ser más feliz, Terius me hace feliz. Me quiere, es amable, preocupado, atento, dulce; es buen marido y es un padre amoroso, que se ocupa de su mujer y sus hijos mucho más que muchos hombres que conozco… Pero también es un hombre joven, con bríos, con pasiones; con necesidades que yo no puedo satisfacer por ahora porque aún estoy de puerperio y es muy normal que los hombres siempre encuentren desahogo en otro sitio… Además, ¿Qué hombre en Roma no tiene una amante? ¡Qué hombre en el mundo! ¿Es que acaso usted me va a decir ahora que nunca ha tenido una, tío?... Mi memoria no es tan mala.

- No estamos hablando de mí, niña…

- Bien, tampoco deberíamos estar hablando de Terius, ni de mi vida marital. Yo vine aquí a pedirle un favor para mi esposo.

- ¡Vienes aquí a agenciarle una amante a tu marido, muchacha boba! - le gritó el hombre – Una amante con poderes plenipotenciarios. No seas tonta deja que siga siendo una simple esclava. Su dueño se la llevará de Roma cuando los juegos terminen y con suerte jamás volverás a saber de ella. Si tiene un hijo de tu marido será como si no existiera, pero si la vuelves una mujer libre, tendrá derechos de ciudadana ¡Créelo Ageda, la mujer se te va a quedar aquí! Y si tiene un hijo suyo, el bastardo tendrá derechos que algún día reclamará.

- ¡Vengo porque Terius quiere hacer un acto humanitario con ellas! – exclamó poniéndose de pie – Porque muchas de ellas han sido separadas de sus hogares a la fuerza, alejadas de sus hijos y quiere enviarlas de vuelta a su casa; y como mujer y madre siento el llamado de apoyar su deseo…

- ¿Y tú de verdad crees que él lo hará? ¿De verdad eres tan inocente de pensar que tu marido dejará ir a su amante? ¡Tendrás suerte si no te la impone en tu propia casa!

- ¡Terius no es así! – dijo ella mirándolo fijo – Por favor no lo juzgue a él basado sus propios errores del pasado tío, porque con todo respeto; no se lo permito. Él me ha dado su palabra de que las enviará a sus casas, a todas, y yo no tengo motivo alguno para no creer en él, porque en más de diez años de ser su esposa, jamás me ha mentido.

-Pues la respuesta es no, Ageda – le respondió el hombre – Mañana por la tarde el emperador parte a las provincias del norte con todo su séquito, en lo cual me incluyo. Hay mucho que hacer antes de partir y muy poco tiempo; no creo que el César tendrá tiempo para otorgar cesiones de libertad a un grupo de esclavas y ni siquiera me voy a molestar en incomodarlo con algo tan sin importancia como eso. Dile a tu marido que la respuesta es no y que se quede con las ganas.

- Que tenga buen viaje tío. – dijo secamente la mujer sin mayor despedida y salió de aquel salón a zancadas.

- ¡Me lo vas a agradecer algún día! – exclamó el hombre en voz alta cuando ya ella iba por el pasillo.

Pero ya en su litera mientras era transportada a casa, las palabras de su tío se le agolpaban en la cabeza.

¿Y si era cierto? Si de verdad Terius estaba enamorado de ella… quizá lo estaba ¡Quizá se había enamorado de esa mujer como jamás se ha enamorado de ella.

¿Y si esa mujer no se marchaba? ¿Y si se lo quitaba?

Siempre tenía la pesadilla de que algún día vendría una mujer hermosa y joven, y se lo llevaría de su lado.

El mayor temor de su vida, que la había perseguido desde que la habían casado con un hombre tan menor a ella se estaba haciendo realidad ante sus propios ojos.

Pero ella no le contó a su marido la conversación tan desagradable que había mantenido con su tío, ni lo que él pensaba de Terius.

Le dijo que su tío no lo consideraba prudente puesto que partirían en seguida en largo viaje.

Él, pensativo, asistió razón al administrador imperial.

No le quedaría más que esperar y confiar en que Tulio hubiera quedado lo suficientemente asustado con sus amenazas como para verse obligado a cumplir con la palabra empeñada; pero ¿Y las demás?

Ver a Syria peligrar como lo había hecho, haber visto ese terrible espectáculo de muerte y haberlas visto a todas ellas sufrir por su amiga al creerla ya muerta, le había hecho pensar ahora que quizá hubiera sido mejor amenazar a Tulio no solo por Albreasheen, sino de una vez, por todas ellas.  
Ninguna se merecía esa vida, nadie en realidad; pero era tan poco lo que él podía hacer al respecto.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su scriptorium y observo el papiro enrollado donde yacía la firma de Tulio.

Sí, no le quedaba más que esperar.

Un par de días después, Terius enviaba a su médico a ver cómo seguía la salud de Syria; pero Shai volvió con la novedad de que el sitio estaba vacío y cerrado con candados; ellos no estaban ahí.

Terius no entendía cómo eso iba a ser posible, si los juegos aun no concluían. Un esclavo al que había enviado a averiguar, incluso le vino a confirmar que las mujeres estaban anotadas para casi todos los encuentros, pero que ya habían incumplido un par de fechas.

Terius se dirigió al patio de entrenamiento donde habían estado y efectivamente lo encontró cerrado, pero se encontró algo más también ahí.

- Tú estuviste en la naumaquia ¿no es así? – le preguntó Terius al hombre que halló sentado en unas piedras afuera de lo que había sido el ludo de Tulio – tú eres el que vino con Syria en brazos.

- Y usted es el senador del que todo el pueblo está hablando ahora – respondió el hombre moreno, asintiendo sin mirarle - el que se atrevió a ayudar a un grupo de esclavas en desgracia.

- ¿Están hablando? – preguntó Terius sentándose a su lado en las mismas piedras.

- Ajá…- respondió el otro varón de ojos azules a su lado – Y no muy bien dicho sea de paso. Como si lo que usted hubiera hecho por ellas aquel día hubiera sido una afrenta muy grande.

- Pues; de cierta manera, lo es – respondió Terius – Un senador del imperio romano, preocupado por unas esclavas…

- ¡Los esclavos también son seres humanos! – exclamó André en un susurro - ¿Alguna vez ustedes los romanos piensan en eso?

- No muchos – respondió Terius – yo mismo no sé si lo hago con la frecuencia o con el cuidado que me gustaría. Supongo que siendo romano de todas maneras me dejo arrastrar por lo que Roma es.

- ¿Y qué es Roma para usted?

- Cuando era joven, pensaba que Roma era verdad, justicia, esperanza… ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de eso; ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer que mis hijos crezcan aquí.

- Entiendo eso – respondió el gladiador cabizbajo – yo tampoco querría criar hijos aquí. Por eso pensaba irme, volver a Galia con Syria, darle una vida pacífica en un lugar tranquilo… pero ya no se va a poder.

- Este lugar está vacío ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Terius.

André meneó lentamente la cabeza sin mirarlo.

- Obviamente, nada. Lamentar mi propia estupidez, supongo – respondió luego – el haber creído estúpidamente que luego de haber intentado comprarla y él se negara a dármela, Tulio se quedaría esperando tranquilamente a que un día de estos viniera y me la robara. Él previó, yo no… Soy un estúpido.

Terius le miraba mientras el hombre hablaba, luego con un suspiro miró al frente perdiendo la vista en el cielo azul que tenía delante.

-Y yo pensé que Tulio se las había llevado por mi culpa – dijo de pronto, ahora André lo miraba – Yo también intenté comprar a Albreasheen y él también se negó a dármela. Me enfurecí cuando me la negó y lo amenacé un poco. Pudo ser que por eso huyera también.

-Entonces los dos somos unos idiotas… - dijo André – Syria no está bien, con la pierna como la tiene, si no recibe la atención adecuada me temo que la herida podría infectarse, no dejo de pensar en eso. No le queda mucho tiempo de vida si Tulio no la deja en libertad. Terminará matándola.

- A todas, André; no sólo a Syria. Eso también me preocupa a mí.

- Usted la quiere ¿verdad? A la celta – preguntó el gladiador – Pero debe saber que esas mujeres no son para vivir de amantes. En su tierra ellas son las que mandan ¿sabe? Ellas decide sobre su vida, sus destinos y sus cuerpos, no hay hombre que doblegue a una mujer. En su pueblo se las respeta. Una celta no está hecha para vivir escondida y esperando.

- No era eso lo que yo quería André – dijo Terius apoyando su cabeza en la pared que tenían detrás – La quiero sí, pero no para condenarla al escarnio de ser mi amante, sino para dejarla libre; para enviarla a su hogar y que vuelva a su familia que es lo que más desea en el mundo. Quiero que deje de luchar, que deje de sufrir, que no corra más peligro y viva su vida en paz con los suyos. Que olvide Roma y todo lo que ha vivido en las arenas de combate y en manos de Tulio. Eso es lo que quiero.

- Entonces al final, ambos deseamos lo mismo para las mujeres que queremos – dijo André – una vida feliz y en paz.

Terius asintió.

- Si tan sólo supiera a dónde se las ha llevado… - murmuró André – He intentado averiguarlo, nadie parece saber nada, Tulio no le dijo nada a nadie, no se despidió de nadie. Las llaves de este lugar las mandó a dejar a la Ludis con un niño. Ni siquiera ha habido quien los viera salir de la ciudad ¡Nada! Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

- Eso es normal – dijo Terius – cuando alguien como Tulio no desea dejar pistas, lo consigue. Yo tampoco sé a dónde habrá ido ahora, pero puedo decirte donde estarán de aquí a poco más de un año...

André volteó y lo miró expectante.

- … Y yo sé que de aquí a un año pueden pasar muchas cosas, que quizá hasta puede que no las encontremos ya con vida… pero hay que tener esperanzas e intentarlo, yo también estaré esperando ese día.

- ¿Dónde? ¡Dígame por favor!

- Vespasiano acaba de partir hacia las provincias del norte, su viaje termina en Britania; estimo que más o menos para su cumpleaños él estará en Londinum. Lo sé porque coincide con la fecha en la cual me espera para que yo vaya a esa ciudad a tomar un cargo importante. Sin duda se llevarán a cabo celebraciones y juegos, Londinum tiene un anfiteatro que fue inaugurado hace sólo un par de años y quienes reciban a Vespasiano no perderán la oportunidad de hacerle la barba a su César homenajeándolo en grande. Un lanista como Tulio no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de asistir a un evento como ese.

- ¡Londinum!

- Así es, Londinum. Además, digamos tengo en mi poder una pequeña garantía de que Tulio estará en Londinum en esa fecha quiera o no, porque si no lo hace él sabe que vivirá como proscrito y en cualquier parte del imperio que se encuentre, lo haré aprehender. Así que, a Londinum mi amigo André. Ten paciencia y dentro de un año ¡A Londinum!

-o-


	32. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO XXXI**

Habiendo viajado ya un par de semanas, Tulio quiso desviarse hasta el puerto de Ravenna, para comprar provisiones, pieles y lonas resistentes, que harían falta si pensaba atravesar la Germania Superioris con el clima que se venía.

Además, necesitaba conseguir otro tipo de vestiduras para sus gladiadoras.

Estaban tardando más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado; paraban en cada ciudad grande donde podían hallar un médico que examinara la pierna de Syria; todo parecía marchar bien.

La pierna de Syria curaba muy bien, durante el viaje paraban constantemente para que ella pudiera bajar y ejercitarse; la misma posición durante muchas horas acalambraba a Syria y había que bajarla para que ejercitara los músculos un poco; antes no podía dar dos pasos sin morirse del dolor, pero con el paso del tiempo se recobraba bastante bien.

Tulio tampoco es que deseaba que se tullera, ahí sí que ya no le serviría de nada. Así que el viaje estaba más lento que de costumbre. Pero él no decía nada, por el contrario, preguntaba tantas veces a Syria que como estaba, que se estaba volviendo molesto.

En especial, porque ella sabía demasiado bien que en realidad no era su bienestar precisamente lo que a él le preocupaba.

En Placentia topó amistades; contactos que siempre están listos para informar.

Le dijeron que en Lugdunensis se celebrarían unos juegos dentro de poco, que iban a durar algunas semanas y que iban a estar bien pagados; pero por alguna extraña razón Tulio no quería atravesar Galia.

En Noricum Virunum estaban convocando espectáculos para celebrar la victoria de la célebre Décima Legio Gémina que acababa de triunfar en Vindobona y marchaba a Noricum para un mes de merecido descanso; sin licencia de volver a casa "por si acaso", así que no sería mala idea llevar a las gladiadoras ahí para entretenimiento de los soldados; varios ludos estaban pasando a la región. No pagaban tan bien como en Lugdunensis pero no estaría mal; eso sí tenía que apresurarse, fácil eran unas tres semanas de camino y la "Gémina" solo tenía de licencia un mes.

Luego podría avanzar hasta Brigetio, donde en breve estaban programadas las bodas de las hijas del gobernador, pero el contacto no se lo recomendaba, iban a ser solo un par de días de celebración y teniendo tan cerca el conflicto de Aquincum, era mejor no arriesgarse; había mucho godo y mucho teutón rondando y estaban enojados por la invasión, podría resultar peligroso.

Luego que avanzara hasta Augusta Vindelicorum o Augusta Treverorum; en cualquiera de las dos siempre había anfiteatros abiertos donde las apuestas son muy elevadas.

Ya con esas referencias Tulio no necesitaba mucho más, él sabía que en Germania podría hacer buen dinero más que nada con las apuestas de los soldados que estaban de conquista en esas regiones.

En Noricum Virunum les recibieron bien, la novedad de tener mujeres gladiadoras despertó los ánimos de muchos de la Legio que hace mucho que no veían nada bonito a su alrededor, a excepción de algunas vivanderas que a la vez servían de entretenimiento sexual económico y que no eran precisamente mujeres hermosas.

Al verlas bajar de la carreta, muchos daban exclamaciones de asombro y de gusto; hace mucho tiempo que ninguno de ellos vía mujeres tan lindas.

Los combates ahí eran sencillos; a espada y escudo nada más y en ocasiones sin armas solo cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Tulio trataba de dar a su público lo que pedían, tanto así que en alguna ocasión tuvieron que enfrentarse a brazo desnudo Lysia con Albreasheen o con Nut, pero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo parecía no ser del todo su fuerte; de ninguna en realidad, pero servía para entretener. Y ellas, aunque renegaban de tener que escuchar las "flores" que les decían la soldadesca, dentro de todo estaban contentas de que por una vez nadie les pidiera que se mataran con nadie.

Uno de ellos se enamoró de Lysia y la seguía por todas partes con cara de tonto; hasta que ella ya harta, de un par de llaves lo dejó plantado en el lodo helado y con la nariz sangrante… ¡Buena estaba ella para andar aguantando idiotas!

Tulio se las llevaba al bosque, para que pudieran entrenar sin ser molestadas todo el tiempo por los soldados; sí, para él también se había vuelto desagradable tener a todos esos hombres ansiosos de carne alrededor de sus mujeres todo el tiempo.

Si ninguno se atrevía a nada con ellas, sería porque ya las habían visto blandir las armas y hubieran sido muy tontos si se medían con ellas.

En Augusta Vindelicorum, habían entrado a un sistema de apuestas, donde en especial Nía tuvo que decidirse definitivamente a entrar a la arena; el primer contrincante que le tocó casi la mata a la pobre muchachita, pero salió viva por un pelo.

Albreasheen recordó su primer combate "en serio" había salido tan herida como Nía ahora, pero se ocupó de la muchacha y estuvo bien en días.

Ahí a Lysia le tocó combatir con la mujer más extraña que había visto en su vida.

Primero pensó que era un hombre, de largo y lacio cabello de un rubio pajizo y desteñido, fácil medía dos metros, si no era un poco más. De cintura gruesa como el tronco de un árbol y brazos fornidos como ramas.

No le extrañó, después de todo estaban en aquella región de hombres grandes y salvajes, pero ella había echado por tierra a germanos muy grandes, aunque este estaba francamente exagerando un poquito la nota.

Fue cuando la tuvo cerca y se quitó el grueso manto de pieles que la cubría y Lysia vio sus grandes pechos, que ella se quedó paralizada más por la sorpresa de ver que esa cosa era una mujer.

Lysia se quedó mirándola de pies a cabeza boquiabierta, cuando de pronto sintió como si le hubieran pegado en la cara con la parte plana de un escudo.

De un golpe con el dorso de la mano, la tremenda germana mandó la firme pero sucinta figura de Lysia volando varios metros más allá, haciéndola caer de cara al frío lodo que se formaba por las primeras nevadas que habían caído.

Lysia se incorporó a cuatro patas toda enlodada hasta el cabello; se tocó la cara pues sintió que le había torcido la mandíbula, cuando se percató de que sangraba profusamente de la nariz.

Lysia se volteó a verla, se acercaba a ella dando zancadas y ella bien hubiera logrado sentir como la tierra temblaba bajo sus pasos, si no hubiera estado tan furiosa.

-¡Pobre hija de…! - murmuró Lysia entre dientes poniéndose de pie y agarrando la lanza con la que había salido a combatir.

La mujer tenía una espada tan grande que no necesitaba acercarse mucho a Lysia para ponerla en peligro, pero la pelirroja era hábil.

Su movimiento favorito: clavó la lanza fuertemente en el piso y usándola como un tubo tomó impulso, se agarró de ambas manos al largo mango de la lanza y dando una vuelta en redondo se lanzó recta dando con sus dos pies en pleno rostro de la mujer.

La germana se tabaleó varios pasos hacia atrás sangrando por la; aprovechando que estaba aturdida, Lysia dio una carrera y se barrió por el lodo haciéndola caer de bruces.

La mujer pareció reaccionar al sentir el frío helado del lodo en su rostro y se incorporó rápidamente. Tomó a Lysia de un brazo como si fuera de trapo y la arrojó a lo lejos haciéndola enlodarse completamente. Pero la pelirroja era terca, usando la lanza como palanca se impulsó fuertemente y se arrojó nuevamente a la pelea.

La contrincante daba mandobles con su larga espada que silbaba en el frío aire germano y Lysia las esquivaba con la pericia que siempre le había caracterizado.

En una de esas la mujer intentó darle una patada para hacerla caer pero ella se esquivó haciéndola perder pie y en ese momento en que la mujer casi cae, fue cuando Lysia tomó su lanza y con un sonido seco, la incrustó profundo en la espalda de la mujer.

Ella se incorporó debatiéndose con la lanza que no solo le había horadado la espalda sino cuya punta reaparecía justo en medio del nacimiento de sus enormes pechos, y ella batía los brazos hacia atrás rugiendo, intentando alcanzar el mango sin conseguirlo.

Así herida como estaba, se arrojó a Lysia corriendo y rugiendo, echando una espuma sanguinolenta por la boca con las manos crispadas esperando alcanzarla.

Lysia no sabía qué hacer, Tulio le hacía señas de que la terminara de una vez, pero ella no solo no tenía arma, sino que estaba estupefacta; era la primera vez que veía a un contrincante ¡más aun una mujer! Con semejante fortaleza.

Por fin la mujer cayó de rodillas, agotada y casi inconsciente. Entonces Lysia se acercó por atrás, tomo el mango de la lanza con ambas mano y, poniéndole un pie en la espalda, tiró firmemente de ella.  
Cuando la lanza salió, hizo un sonido parecido a cuando se desprende un tapón del sifón, salpicándole de sangre el rostro.

La mujer cayó de cara al lodo, pero aun resollaba.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a pedir la muerte y Tulio también tenía rato diciéndole que de una vez la matara.

Lysia se acercó a ella, toda sucia y con la gruesa ropa que traía completamente empapada; se paró poniendo sus pies a cada lado del cuerpo de la caída y justo cuando iba a clavar su lanza en la nuca de la mujer, sintió que una fuerte manaza la cogía por la bota y la hacía perder el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas.

La mujer se incorporó sentándose y la agarró por la cintura levantándola y apretándola fuertemente.

Lysia estaba a horcajadas encima de la mujer que la tenía de la cintura como si quisiera exprimirla ¡y lo estaba consiguiendo!  
Ella atacó a puños en el rostro enlodado de la enorme mujer sin conseguir que le soltara y entonces vio medio enterrada en el lodo la gran espada de la germana.

No sin esfuerzo y no sin dolor, la pelirroja se dobló cuanto pudo para alcanzar la espada y tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo para poder levantarla ¡nunca había cogido una espada tan pesada!

Pero cuando la tuvo entre sus dos manos, usando toda su fuera la clavó hondo en el pecho de la mujer, y cuando vio la plateada hoja salir largamente por la espalda, la hizo girar fuertemente dentro de la carne de la mujer logrando escuchar como los huesos del pecho de la mujer se astillaban contra la afilada hoja.

La gran mole cayó pesadamente hacia atrás llevándosela con ella pues aun la tenía sujeta. Con dificultad y muy adolorida la pelirroja logró ponerse de pie, aunque encorvada por el agudo dolor que sentía, y ya sin esperar que nadie le dijera nada, clavó con saña la gruesa espada en la garganta de la mujer.

La sangre corrió a borbotones mezclándose con el negro lodo que anegaba el terreno donde las habían hecho enfrentarse.

Resollando y echando gruesas volutas de vapor por su boca, se alejó de la improvisada arena, caminó entre los soldados, pasó a lado de Tulio que ni se detuvo a mirarla cuando los apostadores venían a él algunos de mala gana a pagar las sustanciosas sumas, otros tan sonrientes como el al venir a cobrar; y llegó hasta la carreta desde donde Syria y sus compañeras custodiadas por los esclavos abisinios habían observado la pelea.

Lysia subió casi arrastrándose con el dolor pintado en el rostro y se dejó caer en el piso de madera entre sus compañeras, con los ojos cerrados intentando recobrar la respiración.

Albreasheen rápidamente le tiro encima una gruesa piel de oso, pues Lysia estaba empapada y venía temblando.

¿¡Te encuentras bien Lysia!? – exclamó Syria quitándole de la cara el pelo enlodado.

No – balbuceó ella – creo que esa mujer me rompió algo adentro ¡maldita!

Nut la volteó de frente con cuidado y le desabotonó la prenda que llevaba; comenzó a palparle la cintura hasta que Lysia lanzó un grito agudo apretando los ojos y poniéndose en posición fetal.

Tiene rota una costilla – dijo Nut.

¿¡Qué cosa!? – exclamó Tulio, que venía a ellas y alcanzó a escucharla.

Tiene rota una costilla, no podrá seguir peleando.

A ver…- dijo apretando sin cuidado el costado de la mujer que comenzaba a amoratarse.

¡Maldición Tulio! – gritó Lysia luego de soltar otro grito como el anterior mientras casi alcanzaba con su bota el rostro del lanista que a tiempo se quitaba.

Maldita sea – suspiró él -¿¡Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo ahora con dos gladiadoras heridas!?

Ya sé que quizá no me vas a hacer caso, pero tenemos que establecernos en algún lugar. – le dijo Syria - Lysia necesita estar recostada por lo menos dos semanas sino no los huesos no van a soldar, y el frío no le va a hacer bien, así que nada de campamentos, necesitamos un recinto de piedra.

¿Recostada? ¿Con todo lo que hay que hacer? Y encima tengo que alquilarles una casa a las señoritas ¿Alguna otra cosita que deseen sus mercedes? ¡No señoras yo no mantengo niñas bonitas!

¡No seas insensible romano estúpido! – le escupió Albreasheen – ¡Ni porque tienes a tus dos mejores espadas indispuestas puedes cambiar tu mal corazón!

¡Tu mejor te callas! – reclamó Tulio mientras se mesaba los cabellos enfadado – Está bien, alquilaré un sitio y nos estableceremos ahí hasta que esta inútil se mejore.

Ya te voy a decir yo quien es el inútil – balbuceó Lysia - ¿Quieres que hable? No me busques la lengua hombre que tú sabes a lo que me refiero y no te conviene.

Tulio la tomó de las piernas y la empujó bruscamente para adentro de la carreta haciéndola gritar sollozando de dolor.

-Vamos a buscar un sitio – dijo yendo a su caballo – y ustedes dos van a pasar este tiempo entrenando a esa muchachita, la quiero en enfrentamientos a muerte en el próximo sitio al que vayamos.

Las próximas semanas se pasaron entre que Syria se recuperaba satisfactoriamente y Lysia que tenía que aguantarse la cama en la que no soportaba estar.

Albreasheen y Nut se dieron a la tarea de entrenar a Nía a quien ciertamente aun le faltaba bastante para tener enfrentamientos a muerte; en la naumaquia lo había hecho bien, pero tenía que hacerlo mejor.

Supervisadas constantemente por Syria, quien ya podía caminar usando un apoyo; y es que no había manera de mantenerla quieta.

La herida ya había cicatrizado del todo, aun dolía a veces y por eso aún no podía caminar bien, pero ya podía levantarse sola y valerse por sí misma.

Cuando no estaba viendo el entrenamiento, se la pasaba donde Lysia, y ella misma le apretaba las vendas que llevaba amarradas en el torso a manera de faja, y que ella solía aflojarse adrede porque a veces no soportaba el dolor.

Así, entre el frío y el mal humor de Tulio que cada día era peor; las dos semanas que se pensaron de principio se convirtieron en casi dos meses, en lo que Lysia se recuperaba por completo y se ponía en buena forma otra vez.

Syria miraba con orgullo a la que había sido su primera discípula y no podía creer que esa muchachita que ella había recogido bajo su tutela era ahora esa mujer fuerte y hábil que era un as con las armas.

Un día Lysia tomó un par de espadas de madera y se acercó a Nía lanzándole una sin avisar, la cual la chica cogió al vuelo casi sin percatarlo siquiera.

A una orden de Lysia la muchacha morena se cuadró y se encarnizaron en una batalla de espadas de madera tan encarnizada que por un momento se preguntó Syria si eso era un simple entrenamiento o no.

De las espadas de madera se fueron a los golpes, las patadas, las bofetadas y lo cabezazos.

Lysia le decía a la muchacha palabras en griego que la chica respondía con sorna y coraje.

Al final, con un par de rasguños en el rostro de Lysia y algo de sangre en los labios de Nía, la pelirroja paró el combate sin que ninguna de las dos haya logrado vencer a la otra.

-Está lista – dijo luego Lysia con la respiración agitada – cualquier arena será suya cuando Tulio lo ordene. ¡Va a arrasar!

Con esa expectativa partieron unos días después directo a la ciudad germana de Argentorate, donde las apuestas clandestinas estaban a la orden del día.

Ahí, en una arena improvisada en un claro en medio del bosque, traían osos y lobos montaraces para enfrentarlos con hombres.

Ella vieron como un hombre se enfrentaba a un gran oso pardo solo con sus manos; desde el principio dijo Syria que eso era una absoluta estupidez.  
Lo confirmaron cuando el oso le devoró la cara al hombre de un solo mordisco dejándolo muerto en el acto.

Allí en Argentorate, Nía tuvo su "bautizo de sangre" como tal; aunque ya había matado durante la naumaquia, era aquí donde de verdad iba a foguearse.

Como siempre es normal, la muchacha estaba de los nervios; pero irónicamente fue la misma Lysia quien esta vez le dio las palabras de aliento para que saliera a la arena.

Hacía frío; Nía llevaba unos pantalones botas y una casaca de cuero cubierta con una cota de malla.

Su contrincante traía un armamento parecido.

Al verla el tipo rio, al ver la estatura de la joven y su espigada figura sólo él sabe qué se habría figurado, pero Nía no se amedrentó por ello.

Ella se cuadró a esperarle, y aunque el tipo comenzó a decir cosas para ellas inteligibles en su lengua, que hicieron reír hasta a Tulio, la muchacha nunca perdió su posición.

El hombre le hizo una seña para que ella comenzara; pero ella desde su posición lo que hizo fue sonreírle e indicarle por señas que mejor comenzara él.

La gente a su alrededor rio de la osadía de la jovencita.

El tipo ni se achicó; se acercó a la muchacha blandiendo su espada y lo dejó´ frío cuando vio que le presentaba buena batalla.

El hombre se alejó de ella y la miró ya de otro modo, aunque aún no del todo convencido; volvió a arrojarse hacia ella. Nía paró los golpes con su escudo y atacó con la espada al hombre que de la misma manera se protegió.

Él le tiró una patada por las piernas pero Nía saltó grácilmente evitando el golpe y a su vez propinó un fuerte golpe con su escudo en el pecho del tipo haciéndole retroceder.

Él se acercó de nuevo a ella y los hierros tintinearon varias veces arrojando chispas a la luz de aquella tarde gris, mientras ellos con los dientes apretados exhalaban gruesas volutas de vapor de sus bocas.

De una patada el hombre intentó desarmarla pero ella cubrió el golpe con su escudo al mismo tiempo que empujaba haciéndolo caer sentado.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a reírse y a burlarse de él en su propia lengua, en especial al verlo levantarse con el trasero lleno de lodo. Ahora sí se lo pensó mejor furioso se arrojó hacia Nía blandiendo su espada como un salvaje… Nía pensó que nadie le había explicado a este señor que en este tipo de cosas, el que se enoja, muere… Y cuando él vino a ella espada en ristre buscando clavarla en su joven cuerpo, ella dio un giro en redondo y lo capoteó como a un toro, al mismo tiempo que blandía su espada y le abría el costado.

El hombre se quedó quieto y parpadeó mientras se palpaba el costado ensangrentado; volteó y vio a la muchacha de pelo negro detrás de él como si nada.

Intentó elevar la espada, pero su brazo perdió fuerza; entonces abandonó el pesado escudo y agarró la espada con ambas manos corriendo hacia Nía quien de una patada en el pecho lo hizo ir de espaldas una vez más.

El hombre intento incorporarse, pero el negro lodo ya estaba teñido de la sangre que manaba de su costado.

Pálido y sin fuerzas, cayó nuevamente de lado; la gente comenzó a pedir que lo terminara, pero cuando ella se acercó al hombre no hubo necesidad de hacer nada más, este ya había dejado de respirar.

Las personas en ese bosque congregadas ovacionaron a la muchacha vencedora, aun les parecía mentira que una chica hubiera dado muerte a ese hombre que ya se había granjeado algunas vitorias.

Esta era la primera de Nía, pero no sería la última.

Albreasheen no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por ella; ya poco o nada quedaba de la muchachita llorona y temerosa que habían sacado de un burdel griego, en tiempo record se había convertido en una gladiatrix con todas las de ley.

En Roma, un Terius Severus volvía a su casa temprano y contrariado; y su semblante no mejoró cuando se halló a su Leonor, sentada en el piso del salón en un rincón cerca de la ventana con las rodillas al pecho.

Terius la vio desde donde él estaba, la niña no se había percatado de él pero lucía bastante enfadada.

-¿Leonor, qué haces ahí? – dijo Terius acercándose suavemente mientras veía por la ventana como varios niños jugaban en un patio - ¿Por qué estás aquí y no vas a jugar con tus amigos?

-¡No quiero, me molestan! – respondió la niña arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó él acercando un canapé.

La niña se puso de pie, llevaba un peplo rosa y los rizos castaños escapándose de su cola, se acercó a él con carita de berrinche.

Papá ¿es verdad que me vas a conseguir un marido? – preguntó la niña dejándolo de una sola pieza.

¿¡De dónde sacas eso Leonor!?- preguntó él riendo mientras le ofrecía su mano a la niña y se la sentaba en la rodilla.

Mis amigos dicen que como ya tengo once años pronto me volveré mujer, y que cuando eso pase me vas a buscar un marido… A una de mis amigas ya la han prometido ¡pero yo no quiero casarme papá!

En ese momento Terius percibió movimiento en la puerta del salón, volteó y vio a su esposa vestida de blanco que observaba la escena y cruzaba sus brazos apoyada al quicio de la puerta.

A ver… nadie le va a conseguir un marido a mi niña ¿está bien?- dijo Terius – Cuando quieras casarte tú misma escogerás a quien quieres para esposo.

Pero ellos dicen que así no es; dicen que tú me tienes que conseguir un marido.

¿Y quieres que te lo consiga? – pregunto Terius; la niña volteó a mirar a su madre y esta se acercó a ellos mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras sonreía.

No- respondió Leonor meneando la cabeza – No quiero, yo quiero hacer otra cosa.

¿Y qué quiere hacer mi niña? – la niña se encogió de hombros - ¡Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras!

¿Lo que yo quiera?

¡Asi es!

Pues entonces ¡Quiero ser una gladiatrix! – exclamó la niña abriendo los brazos.

Terius y Ageda se miraron asombrados.

-Leonor ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra? – preguntó su madre.

-Mis amigos hablan de ellas – respondió la niña – dicen que son mejores que los hombres y que ganaron muchos combates; también que ganaron en la… "na-ma-quia"

- ¿Y tus amigos cómo saben eso?- preguntó Ageda.

- Porque sus padres los llevaron a verla – respondió la niña - ¿Por qué no me llevaste papá? dicen que estuvo muy divertido. Tú estuviste ahí.

- Escúchame Leonor – dijo Terius seriamente – sí estuve ahí y no, no fue divertido. Fue algo horrible. Y no te llevé porque esos no son espectáculos para niños. Algunos padres llevan a los suyos pero no está bien, no es correcto.

-Pero papá, si no voy a verlas ¿Cómo me convertiré en una?

- Leonor hija, mejor escoge otra cosa – dijo Ageda.

-Pero es que yo quiero ser una gladiatrix ¡Quiero ser como La Celta! mis amigos dicen que es hermosísima, que es Venus personificada ¿Es cierto papá?

Terius se quedó mirando a su hija sin saber que responder.

Es cierto hija – dijo Ageda- es una mujer muy bella, pero tienes que saber que ella no hace eso porque quiera; las gladiatrices son traídas de tierras muy lejanas a la fuerza, separadas de sus hogares, de sus familias y de sus padres ¿Tú quieres eso, quieres separarte de nosotros?

¡No mamá! – exclamó la niña abriendo sus enormes ojos azules.

Además – dijo Terius – la vida de los gladiadores y las gladiatrices es muy peligrosa, ellos mueren en la arena.

La Celta no muere papá ¡ella es invencible!

No hija – dijo Terius tomando la carita de su hija entre sus manos – no es invencible, es una mujer de carne y hueso como tú y como yo; recibe heridas que le duelen, sangra y sufre. Además quizá no haya muerto todavía, pero eso no significa que no vaya a morir… cualquier día de estos…

¿Y qué haría yo, pobre de mí, si mi niña se muere? – dijo Ageda abrazado a su niña, tratando de aligerar el momento viendo que a él le afectaba lo que acababa de decir – Mejor escoge otra cosa ¿sí?

Mmm… ¿Y actriz? ¿Puedo ser actriz?

Ageda y Terius se quedaron mirando asombrados "Tú dijiste lo que sea" dibujó Ageda en silencio con sus labios.

Si hija, actriz sí… - dijo él sonriendo en medio de un suspiro - pero no ahora, cuando seas adulta ¿Está bien?

¡Sí! – exclamó la niña abriendo sus brazos dando un brinco - ¡Voy a ser la mejor y más famosa actriz del imperio romano!

"…_Dicen que vivimos en la casa una vida exenta de peligros, mientras ellos luchan con la lanza. ¡Necios! Preferiría tres veces estar a pie firme con el escudo que enfrentarme al parto una sola vez._

_Una mujer suele estar llena de temor y es cobarde, para contemplar la lucha y el hierro, pero cuando ve lesionados los derechos de su lecho, no hay otra mente más asesina…"_

Leonor se caminando mientras recitaba versos de Eurípides y se iba por el pasillo haciendo gestos y aspavientos a medida que hablaba.

Sus padres la vieron irse entre risas.

¡Óyela, recitando "Medea" a tu hija! –dijo Ageda entre risas.

Terius le hizo dúo pero tomó asiento nuevamente con semblante atribulado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Terius? – preguntó ella, el negó con la cabeza – No me digas que nada que yo te conozco, esa mirada… ¿No me lo quieres decir?

Terius la tomó de una mano y se la sentó en una pierna como siempre hacía.

Vespasiano me ha enviado el mensaje, quiere que parta para Britania, me da de plazo dos meses para partir, y obviamente tengo que mandarle a comunicar cuando lo haga.

Uhm… A Leonor no le va a gustar esa noticia – balbuceó ella – pero si el César lo manda, qué más podemos hacer, además ya sabíamos que eras candidato para magistrado de alguna ciudad britana.

Eso no es todo – dijo él – Pensábamos que era para magistrado de una ciudad pero no es así.

¿Entonces?

Me quiere de gobernador, Ageda – dijo él arrugando un poco el rostro – de gobernador de la provincia de Britania.

¿Gobernador de Britania? – pregunto ella apesadumbrada tomando el rostro de su marido entre sus manos – Terius, pero nunca te voy a ver.

No mi amor no es así – dijo él besando sus manos – Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por llegar a casa, por estar contigo y los niños. ¡Te lo prometo!

Ella suspiró bajando la mirada, pero en seguida le sonrió de nuevo.

-Tú no te apures – le dijo – no será yo quien interfiera con tus labores. Harás lo que tengas que hacer y…

-Nos llevaremos a Titus y a Tadea con nosotros.

- ¿¡Por qué!? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Pensé que te pondría contenta! – dijo él con una sonrisa asombrada al ver la expresión de su mujer – Tadea y sus niños haciéndote compañía durante el viaje y en casa...

-Sí, sí… es solo que… Ay Terius no me hagas caso.

- Es por Titus ¿verdad? ¿No quieres que mi hermano vaya con nosotros?

- No Terius, yo a Titus lo quiero mucho y tú lo sabes, es solo que a veces…

- Sí y sé. Créeme que yo sé cómo es Titus a veces; pero quiero que venga para ver si convenzo al César de que nos dé la gobernación compartida.

- ¿Cómo en Mauritania?

- Así es; de ese modo el trabajo se comparte, y ambos podemos estar con nuestras familias, y al mismo tiempo tú no te separas de Tadea y los niños pueden crecer juntos ¿Qué te parece?

- Bien, siendo así; si eso va a colaborar para que yo tenga a mi marido más tiempo en casa conmigo… Lo que tú digas estará bien Terius.

Ambos esposos se quedaron mirando mientras se sonreían, Terius acarició el hermoso rostro de su mujer y se besaron tiernamente mientras escuchaban a lo lejos Leonor, que seguía recitando con pasión los versos de Eurípides.

El anfiteatro de Castra Vetera les esperaba para los juegos que se realizarían ahí.

Era un anfiteatro grande de paredes de ladrillo rojo y muy bien distribuido, el mejor en el que habían estado durante todo ese largo viaje por la salvaje Germania.

Durante todo el viaje, las gladiadoras de Tulia habían dejado su huella marcada en toda la región, les esperaban, les llamaban a repetir, las hacían devolverse a donde ya habían estado solo para poder verlas combatir de nuevo.

Y cada vez que retrocedían Albreasheen se desesperaba porque escuchaba decir a los viajeros lo cerca que estaban del mar, les escuchaba hablar de la provincia de Britania, les escuchaba hablar del anfiteatro de Londinum, y cuando tomaban camino de nuevo ¡ella ya se veía en casa! Pero Tulio decidía retroceder por la fama y los aplausos… Hasta le parecía a ella que lo hacía a propósito de puro infeliz.

En Xantén, en Castra Vetera, era el primer sitio donde Syria entraría nuevamente a gladiar.

Ya habían pasado muchos meses desde su accidente, la herida había sanado por completo, eso sí dejando terribles cicatrices que el mismo Tulio lamentaba, pues Syria era muy hermosa. A él mismo le gustaba ver sus largas y fuertes piernas cuando estaba en acción en la arena.

Era una pena, pero era preferible una cicatriz, por fea que fuera, a que hubiera muerto. Esa hubiera sido una mayor pérdida.

Se habían enfrentado en dobles junto con Nut.

Tulio había sugerido a Lysia, pero Syria había pedido que mejor fuera Nut

Sabía que Lysia se la pasaría intentando cuidar de ella durante todo el combate, cosa que podía ser peligroso.

Un germano y un sajón fueron sus oponentes; Syria sintió cierto temor de enfrentarse por primera vez en casi un año a unos ejemplares tan fuertes e imponentes, pero no podía denotarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Bastó que el combate comenzara para que se diera cuenta que, como siempre, no tenía nada que temar.

La pierna no le molestaba para nada; es más, estaba forzándola adrede para ver si le representaba alguna molestia en algún momento, pero no fue así; y ella con su inseparable espada larga que parecía una extensión de su brazo, pronto se dio cuenta no solo que seguía siendo la misma gladiadora de hace casi un año, sino que había estado extrañando la arena.

Cuando el combate terminó y las dos mujeres resultaron victoriosas, el gran anfiteatro de Xantén les coronó con una lluvia de flores de primavera y ramas de olivo.

Luego de un mes de estar disfrutando de las glorias de Castra Vetera, por fin Tulio buscó camino hacia el puerto fluvial de Noviomagus. Cuando escuchó el nombre del puerto a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón, conocía esa palabra ¡estaba en su lengua! De pronto se le ocurrió que tenía que ser un buen presagio

Llegaron en un día claro y luminoso.

El sol arrojaba delicadamente sus cálidos rayos sobre el puerto fluvial de la desembocadura del río Ister.

Pero estaban tan cerca de su desembocadura al mar que el aroma a sal lo envolvía todo y las gaviotas gozaban del cielo celeste que el cambio de estación les regalaba.

Cuando embarcaron, Albreasheen sentía que ya estaba en su hogar, sentía un agujero en el estómago, tenía una sensación mezcla de nervios y euforia que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil de controlar.

Cuando desencallaron y el birreme comenzó a moverse ella sintió ganas de gritar de la emoción.

Tras un día de viaje; ella salió a cubierta y se encontró ahí con Syria que observaba el horizonte y se colocó a su lado.

Mira ahí – le dijo Syria señalando con su mano a lo lejos un ligero montículo que se veía a lo lejos aún como una sombra.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo ella.

Es Britania… - respondió Syria mirándola con una sonrisa y los ojos celestes aguados– Lo lograste Albreasheen ¡Estás volviendo a casa!

En ese momento ella no pudo soportar la emoción y dos lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas.

Se arrojó a los brazos de Syria que la apretó con ternura mientras sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar allá al horizonte, ese lejano montículo que le parecía se iba haciendo más grande y más claro conforma pasaban los minutos.

Y es que realmente no podía creer que por fin, luego de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, estuviera ya tan cerca de su hogar.


	33. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**Londres – Inglaterra**

**5:50 pm**

Albert Andrew abordaba el vuelo que tomaría de regreso a los Estados Unidos.

Tenía el pasaje comprado desde que la decana Grey le anunciara que sería despedido de Oxford; pero se había tomado un tiempo para ocuparse de sus cosas; de lo que tenía que dejar entregado en la universidad.  
Había dejado su departamento a la custodia de una empresa de finca raíz y toda sus cosas las había regalado; el mayor beneficiario de muchas de ellas fue su buen amigo Stear, y no es que precisamente las necesita pero…

-¡Esto recopilatorios son míos! – Exclamó Stear mientras sentado en el suelo esculcaba algunas de las caja de Albert.

Había dado con unos preciosos estuches recopilatorios de Kiss, Pink Floyd, The Beatles y Queen, y los miraba entre sus manos como un niño pequeño al que le hubieran dado muchos dulce.

-¿Qué...? ¿¡Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo esto lo voy a regalar!? – exclamó el otro arranchándole las colecciones de las manos - ¡Esto es mío, yo las traje de Norteamérica y a Norteamérica se vuelven conmigo!

-¡Oye! ¿Pero que no estás diciendo que todo eso lo mandarás a la beneficencia? ¡Sé benéfico conmigooo!

- ¡Esto no Stear! – dijo él abrazando sus precioso CD's – puedes llevarte lo que quieras pero esto es mi tesoro.

- Te aseguro que estarán en muy buenas manos.- decía el moreno siguiéndolo mientras el rubio acomodaba su maleta buscándoles espacio.

-¡Que no!

- ¡Si no fuera por mí ni te hubieras acordado de ellos y los hubieras tirado!

- ¡No es cierto! esa caja pone bien claro "por revisar"; los iba a ver mañana.

- Hay que ver cómo eres egoísta Albert, conmigo que he sido tu apoyo siempre, inseparable de ti, tu mejor amigo… qué digo amigo ¡como tu hermano! Me vas a negar unos insignificantes "disquitos" de nada, que tú te puedes comprar en cualquier otro momento… porque tú sí puedes, amigo mío.

Albert suspiró colgando su cabeza rubia sobre su pecho.

-Ya, ya cállate, estás haciendo que me sienta como un perro… ¡Toma, pero como no los cuides ya vas a ver!

-¡Gracias! – exclamó el hombre y corrió a la sala a meterlos en su maletín antes de que a su buen amigo e le ocurriera cambiar de opinión.

Días después, ya todo el mobiliario y enseres de su departamento, al igual que mucha de su ropa, estaban en los centros del Ejército de Salvación listas para la beneficencia.

Se había despedido de muchos de los amigos que había conseguido a lo largo de estos años; de sus mentores con los que estaba tan agradecido y quienes manifestaron su apoyo en cualquier cosa que el joven emprendiera.

Fue a despedirse de Archie Cornwell quien había sido para él pieza clave en la investigación que llevara con Stear y que le había ayudado de maravilla.

Había conversado por teléfono con Susanna quien muy airada le había manifestado su pesar por lo que había sucedido y su apoyo incondicional para lo que se le ofreciera; deseándole además buena suerte en la nueva etapa que emprendía, asegurándole que todo le iría muy bien.

En su hogar, le esperaba con ilusión.

Se había ido hacía tanto tiempo, hace tanto que no veía a su padre, a su hermana, a su tía; ya los había puesto al tanto de su regreso, y le parecía hasta mentira lo felices que se habían puesto con la expectativa de su llegada.

Ahora mismo, de pronto él también se sentía emocionado de volver a verles.

Ingresó por el pasillo del avión, ubicó su asiento y colocó su maleta de mano en la aparte de arriba.

¡Bien! Le había tocado una ventana.  
La gente a su alrededor continuaba abordando y las escuchaba platicar y reír mientras él veía por la ventana que le habían asignado.

No pudo sentir un poco de nostalgia al pensar en todo lo que dejaba detrás; diez años de su vida, que habían sido mayormente maravillosos.

Los entrañables amigos, la mujer que había querido; ese loco que había llegado a sr para él como el hermano que nunca tuvo…

De pronto frunció el ceño extrañado al fijarse en alguien que abordaba; le pareció algo tan raro lo que pensó, que por su puesto descartó la idea de inmediato.

Es que no podía ser posible, seguro que solamente era alguien que se le parecía. Sin duda alguna su mente que le jugaba pasadas debido a la nostalgia.

-¡Uff hasta que te encontré! – exclamó luego de un momento una voz conocida a su espalda.

Albert abrió los ojos asombrado pero después los cerró dejando escapar un suspiro mientras meneaba la cabeza. No, no se había equivocado, la persona que había visto abordando sí era él.

-No… no puede ser… ¿¡Y tú qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Stear!? – exclamó en voz alta el rubio hombre al voltearse a mirar a quien le hablaba.

-¿Cómo qué? ¡Me voy contigo, obvio!- respondió su amigo sentándose a su lado – A vivir dos semanas a expensar de la tía millonaria de mi mejor amigo ¡Lo vamos a pasar bomba!

-¿¡Cómo!?- preguntó al borde de la risa - Pero… pero… ¡Stear, si tú aun tienes clases!

-Sí pero ¿Qué crees? Lo dejé al becario jejeje ¡Pero esta vez con permiso de Grey, te lo aseguro!

¡Ay dios, no me voy a librar de ti jamás! – exclamó Albert elevando la mirada en medio de risas.

-¡Nunca! ¿qué creías? Y si no me voy a quedar más tiempo es porque Grey solo me dio dos miserables semanas de vacaciones, luego de todos los años de mi vida que le he regalado ¡Vieja tacaña!

-Eh… disculpe, creo que está en mi asiento – dijo un hombre acercándose a Stear.

-¿Ah sí? – dijo él revisando su pasaje - ¡Ah sí, es verdad! Pero mire ese de allá es mi asiento ¡Y tiene ventana! Se lo cedo.

El hombre se quedó desconcertado ante la respuesta del hombre y sin saber que decir se retiró a sentarse donde le había indicado.

-¡Stear es prohibido cambiarse de asiento en los aviones!- exclamó Albert en un susurro.

- Bah, si él no dice nada y tú no dices nada ¡nadie se entera! – le dijo haciéndole un guiño.

- Estás loco… - dijo Albert en un suspiro abrazando a su amigo efusivamente – pero definitivamente no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti en Estados Unidos.

-Pues chance y me quedo, a lo mejor hasta llego a formar parte de tu familia… por cierto ¿Tu tía Elroy está guapa?

-¡Stear, mi tía Elroy tiene sesenta y seis años!- exclamó Albert golpeándolo con un puño en la pierna.

-¡Auch! Tranquilo sobrino… Bueno, si el tango dice que veinte años no es nada, treinta años de diferencia tampoco han de ser muchos ¿no?

- Definitivamente no sé qué haré sin ti - dijo el rubio, muerto de la risa - Anthony se va a poner muy contento de verte.

- Y yo, me agrada mucho ese muchacho… ¿Y lo de la universidad, qué? ¿Ya hablaste con quien será tu nuevo jefe?

- Sí, y el Dr. Johnson me espera para ponerme al día con todo lo que va a ser mi trabajo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Pues… Mentiría si digo que no me siento contento - respondió él – sé que con todo lo que nos ha pasado, otro estaría intentando colgarse de una viga, pero creo que las cosas son como tienen que ser; todo lo forzado a la larga sale mal. Dejaré que el tiempo siga su curso y que ponga las cosas donde tienen que estar. Lo que sea para mí llegará sólo.

-¡Así se habla hermano! – exclamó Stear palmeándole el brazo – si esa investigación debe llevar nuestros nombres, llegará el momento en que así sea.

En ese momento el piloto hablo en el altavoz anunciando que estaban por despegar; las azafatas dieron las indicaciones correspondientes y luego de unos momentos, el avión despegaba rumbo a un nuevo futuro para el joven profesor de arqueología.

….

Londinum – Britania

Año 76 d.C.

-¡Espero que la casa que les escogí sea de su agrado!

Terius y su familia acababan de llegar a Britania, el tío de Ageda les había recibido y les había conducido hasta la que sería su casa en Londinum.

Una _domus_ de considerable tamaño con un vestíbulo amplio, un atrio elegantemente decorado con coloridas pinturas y bajo la gran abertura del techo que daba luz y frescor a toda la casa, el _impluvium_ con una hermosa estatua en el centro donde Leonor corrió a mojarse las manos; pero las retiró del agua de inmediato metiéndolas entre las pieles que la cubrían.

-Mamá – dijo la niña en un susurro acercándose a Ageda – ¡el agua está helada!

-Sí hija, no metas las manos ahí. – respondió ella tomando las frías manos de su hija entre las suyas.

-¡Una hermosa vivienda, Plinio! – exclamó Titus - ¡Digna del gobernador de Britania! ¿Te gusta, Tadea? – La pálida joven en avanzado embarazo asintió ligeramente con una sonrisilla fingida. Lo que ella quisiera es recostarse en un sitio cálido.

-Definitivamente un hermoso lugar – Dijo Terius adelantándose trayendo a su hijo de año y meses en los brazos – Te estoy muy agradecido, no me esperaba algo menos.

-Para mi querida sobrina y sus hijos ¡lo mejor! – exclamó el hombre.

-Papá…- balbuceó la niña tomando la mano de Terius y llamándolo para que se agache hasta ella – A mí no me gusta esta ciudad, se supone que ya estamos en primavera ¿Por qué aquí parece que siguiéramos en invierno?

-Bueno; es un lugar muy lejano Leonor, talvez la primavera se retrasó jugando por ahí en algún bosque. Dale tiempo a llegar. – respondió él con un guiño.

-Pero si ya estamos en mayo, papá.- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Terius, el César te espera mañana a primera hora, alguien de la gobernación vendrá por ti para llevarte.- dijo el administrador imperial- Ahora me retiro les dejo para que se instalen.

-Por su puesto Plinio, Te agradezco mucho todas las molestias que te has tomado.

-Te lo dije y te lo repito muchacho; por mi sobrina y sus hijos ¡lo mejor!- respondió secamente el hombre dejándolo extrañado – Que estén bien.

Una esclava contratada especialmente por el administrador les guio a sus habitaciones para que pudieran descansar mientras los demás sirvientes entraban las pertenencias de los viajeros.

Una nodriza tomó al bebé de brazos de Terry y se retiró junto a la otra que atendía a los niños de su cuñada.

-¿Me pareció o Plinio está enfadado contigo por algo? – preguntó Titus a su hermano.

-No recuerdo haberle hecho nada para que lo esté – respondió él – pero si lo está ¿qué puedo hacer? Yo no vivo para hacerlo feliz.

-¡Claro que no! – exclamó Ageda sonriente tomando del brazo a su esposo – Son ideas suyas porque están muy cansados; ven Terius, te prepararé tu habitación para que puedas descansar. Titus te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, Tadea luce muy agotada.

Terius se dejó guiar por su esposa, mientras Titus se quedaba en el pasillo apenas iluminado por unas antorchas, pensando en la razón por la cual el administrador Plinio pudiera estar enfadado con su hermano mayor cuando tenía poco más de un año de no verlo.

El birreme en que venía Albreasheen encalló en el puerto fluvial de Londinum.

Ahora todo era un tanto diferente; cuando se la habían llevado de ahí había sido por otro puerto que salía directo al mar; en cambio esta vez entraron por el estuario del río Támesis.

Aquella vez habían dejado Londinum hace varios días antes de llegar al puerto, ahora nada más desembarcar ya estaban dentro de la ciudad.

Al pisar la tierra britana Albreasheen se sintió como debe haberse sentido Tulio el día que llegaron a Roma.

Sentía ganas de caer de rodillas y besar la tierra, no podía evitar elevar sus ojos hacia ese cielo casi gris y sonreír con un sentimiento que sólo podía ser felicidad inundándole el pecho.

No estaba en su hogar, todavía no ¡pero estaba a un paso! Sólo tenía que viajar un par de días y estaría en casa nuevamente, en su aldea, con su gente, con su esposo y con sus hijos, los seres que más amaba en el mundo, y sentía que simplemente no podía esperar más para abrazarse a ellos y no separarse nunca jamás.

Descargaron todas las pertenencias del ludo y mientras los esclavos cargaban las carretas con las cosas, ellas en un extremo esperaban, con las manos en grilletes, con cadenas que las entrelazaba las unas con las otras.

Todas las personas del puerto detenían sus actividades para observar a las bellas mujeres que, encadenadas, esperaban la disposición de su amo. ¿Estarían en venta? ¡Mujeres así debían costar una fortuna!

Syria, que como siempre era la única libre, se aceró a reclamarle que las tuviera encadenadas pero él la ignoraba de manera olímpica.

Cuando Tulio pasaba cerca de ellas, Albreasheen lo miraba fijamente y él, con el ceño fruncido, fingía no verla y no prestarle atención.

Oh sí, ella sabía que lo fingía; porque él sabía que había llegado la hora de dejarla en libertad y ella sabía que él no deseaba hacerlo.

Pero no dijo nada, quería ver hasta donde llegaba su egoísmo.

Una vez Lysia le había dicho que cualquier "cosa estúpida" que se le cruzara por la mente, la reservara para cuando estuviera cerca de su hogar.

Bien, pues ya estaban cerca de su hogar ¡a escasos kilómetros! Y ciertamente una cantidad de "cosas estúpidas" se le estaban pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza; pero llevarlas a cabo iba a depender de las "cosas estúpidas" que se le ocurrieran a él.  
Porque ella estaba completamente decidida a ser libre de ese mal nacido; de una manera u otra.

Ella lo vio hablar con algunas personas del puerto, pedir direcciones, pagar por acompañamiento; en poco tiempo estuvieron en camino.

Cuando atravesaban la ciudad, Albreasheen se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado.  
La gente seguía siendo igual, los mercados seguía abarrotados de mercaderes que gritaban sus mercancías y de traficantes de esclavos que exhibían la suya.  
Recordaba ella que en ese mismo mercado, ella casi le arranca un dedo a un romano obeso que se había atrevido a manosearla; y no pudo reprimir una amarga sonrisa.

Pasaron por la enorme estructura oval de varios pisos que la había dejado anonadada la primera vez que la vio; ahora ya no le parecía tan impresionante, a lo largo de estos años había visto demasiados anfiteatros como para que ver este la volviera a afectar.

Además, luego de haber visto la enormidad del Coliseo Romano, aun estando sin terminar, y todas las cosas que vivieron ahí… la verdad creía ella que ya quedaban muy pocas cosas en el mundo que pudieran impresionarla.

Llegaron al sitio que el guía les había traído; como no, un patio de entrenamientos de alquiler, un poco diferente a los que habían tenido antes, pero en consecuencia lo mismo.

Comenzaron a descargar todo y al final, las bajaron a ellas.

Albreasheen esperaba pacientemente, mientras ayudaba a sus compañeras a organizarlo todo y poner a tono el sitio, como siempre hacían

Luego comieron, durmieron… ni una palabra de Tulio.

Pasaron unos cuantos días en las actividades de siempre sin que él le dijera ni una palabra.

Sus compañeras tampoco lo mencionaban pero sabían perfectamente lo ansiosa que estaba.

Una mañana a poco de haber llegado, entrenaban como siempre, cuando ella lo vio llegar de fuera y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Tiró el arma con la que entrenaba y dejó a Nía desconcertada al verla irse dejándola a medias con el entrenamiento.

-¿¡Cuándo piensas dejarme ir!? – preguntó de sopetón entrando en la habitación detrás de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí si no es que te llamo.- reclamó él.

-¡Mi libertad Tulio! – le increpó ella- ¡Para cuando!

El hombre comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-Ya veremos Albreasheen…- balbuceó él – es que aún no se puede…

-¿Cómo que aún no se puede? ¡Tenemos un trato Tulio!

-¡Sí, sí ya lo sé! Pero es que…

-Quiero irme hoy…- dijo ella – ahora mismo si es posible.

-¡No! - exclamó él acercándose a ella – Hoy no, pequeña, aún no se puede.

-¿¡Pequeña!? – preguntó ella contrariada.

-Se vienen unos juegos – explicó él – el César se encuentra aquí. Está descansando una temporada en Londinum luego de recorrer todos los puestos de avanzada del ejército y antes de regresar a Roma ¡Va a pasar aquí su cumpleaños! Y el gobernador saliente va a celebrárselo con una temporada de arena.

-¿¡Y a mí qué me importa!? – le increpó ella – Quiero irme ¡Hoy!... "_Cuando llegáramos a suelo britano_" dijiste; bien ya estamos aquí hace días. Así que quiero irme ya.

-¿Pero, qué no oyes lo que te estoy diciendo?

-¿¡Y tú no oyes que no me importa!? ¡Quiero irme!

-Albreasheen por favor espera un poco - dijo él con tono conciliador – Mira, no dejes solas a tus compañeras, sabes que una temporada de arena puede ser pesada. No las dejes enfrentar solas toda una temporada…

-No…- dijo ella meneando la cabeza – ese no era el trato, tú dijiste "c_uando llegáramos" _y ya llegamos hace días ¡Me quiero ir!

-Ellas necesitan tu apoyo… - balbuceó Tulio – Date cuenta están solo ustedes 6, y tú sabes que Nía y la otra no son muy buenas.

-Nía es buena, ella…

-Sí, puede ser que haya tenido algunas victorias, como la otra; pero aún necesitan foguearse y tú lo sabes. También está Nut que no es mala, pero en cambio le falta eso que tú tienes, que llama la atención a la gente. Sólo me dejas con Syria y Lysia quienes sí son excelentes pero… Ya no son tan jóvenes Albreasheen.

-¡Lysia es de mi edad! Y es tu mejor espada ¿qué dices?

-Sí, pero ya tuvo una fractura ¡nunca antes había sucedido! Y claro que está curada ahora, pero esas cosas nunca vuelven a quedar igual; Lysia ya es como un ánfora cuarteada, aún sirve pero no sabes en qué momento comenzará a dejar filtrar agua por la fisura, hasta que se romperá del todo. Syria igual; pareciera que está bien pero no sabes en qué momento ese músculo rasgado comenzará a pasarle cuentas.

Albreasheen desvió la mirada, contrariada; entonces él vio la duda en ella.

-He pensado incluso tenerla ya no como gladiadora sino sólo como preparadora, - continuó él - pero no aún sino después cuando terminemos aquí. Compraré nuevos ejemplares y nos estableceremos un tiempo para que ella pueda entrenarlas muy bien y así ya no tenga necesidad de salir a la arena. Porque me preocupa; su edad, su herida… Lleva mucho tiempo conmigo me dolería mucho perderla. ¡Pero aquí quiero que se luzcan las mejores! No es cualquier festividad de pueblo, no ¡Es el cumpleaños del César! Y quiero quedar muy bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Aún están organizando – respondió él – y el cumpleaños de Vespasiano es en junio así que… son como dos meses.

-¿¡Dos meses!?- exclamó ella.

-Sí, sí; yo sé que es una larga espera, pero considera que si ya has esperado tres años, podrías esperar un par de meses más… Por tus compañeras, para asegurarte de que las ayudarás.

Albreasheen se revolvió inquieta; cierto que no querría dejarlas, cierto que la herida de Syria puede tener secuelas y la de Lysia también, cierto muchas cosas pero ¿dos meses?

-No; me estás timando… - dijo ella de pronto mirándolo fijo – Me estás timando ¡No quieres dejarme ir!

-Te he dado mi palabra Albreasheen, y la palabra de un romano es ley mujer, por favor cree en mí.

-¿¡Y Lysia!? – exclamó de pronto – algo le habías prometido en Alejandría, según sé es la segunda vez que iban allí y le incumplías tu palabra empeñada.

-¿Qué te dijo de Alejandría?

-Nada, sólo eso; que era la segunda vez que le mentías. ¿Lo mismo tengo que esperar yo?

-Eso es diferente… - balbuceó contrariado – son cosas personales, cosas de pareja.

-¿Pareja? No me hagas reír – reclamó ella – tú y Lysia no son pareja, tú eres el dueño y el amo, y ella la bonita esclava de la que de vez en cuando te sirves. Nada más.

-Hay muchas cosas que desconoces mujer, no opines de lo que no sabes. Si fuera una cuestión solo de esclava y amo; todas ustedes son mis esclavas, con todas ustedes tengo derecho y no es que me hubieran faltado ganas. Es que Lysia…

-No me interesa – le cortó ella – quiero irme, dame la libertad que me prometiste.

-Te la daré – resopló él sentándose al scriptorium y sacando papiro y tinta– redactaré ahora mismo tu carta de manumisión; pero no la firmaré ahora sino cuando terminen los juegos.

-¡Eso es lo mismo que nada! – gritó ella.

-No; es la mitad del camino – respondió él escribiendo en el papel – un romano jamás deja documentos sin firmar y este llevará mi firma cuando terminemos aquí. Te lo prometo.

-No puedo creer más en ti – dijo ella desolada – me harás lo mismo que a Lysia, no me dejarlas ir, cuando termine la temporada de arena fingirás demencia y nos embarcaremos otra vez ¡nunca dejarás que me vaya!

-¡No, estoy diciéndote la verdad! Comprende, de una manera u otra tengo que dejarte ir aunque yo no quiera… – exclamó de pronto poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Nada… – resopló él doblando el papel que acababa de escribir.

-¡Tulio dime!

-¡Está bien te lo diré!... tu amante me hizo firmar un documento en blanco.

-¿Mi amante?

-El senador; el que conociste de gobernador en Mauritania. – dijo él acercándose a la ventana y dándole la espalda - Luego de la naumaquia me exigió que te vendiera a él y le dije que no podía porque tenía que traerte hasta aquí que te había dado mi palabra. No me creyó y me amenazó con usar su poder y sus influencias para destruirme. Me hizo firmar un documento en blanco cuyo contenido lo redactará él a su conveniencia. Dijo que por estas fechas él estaría en Londinum, no sé cuándo exactamente; pero me dio su palabra de que estaría aquí, así que cualquier día se presenta con aquel documento, el cual sólo él sabe lo que dirá y te llevará de aquí; talvez a todas y ese es mi mayor temor porque llevárselas a todas sería mi ruina. Pero por tu libertad no debes preocuparte, la tienes asegurada por partida doble: con mi palabra que la cumpliré, y con la treta que aquel joven senador enamorado me ha tendido. Es por eso que te pido, acompáñanos solo esta última vez; no sé cuándo él aparezca y te libere. Acompáñanos hasta que eso suceda. Te necesitamos.

Así que Terius había hecho eso; entonces a eso era a lo que se refería cuando le aseguró que Tulio cumpliría su palabra.

Intentó que no se le escapara una sonrisa que le venía naciendo del alma; definitivamente si ella no tuviera por quién volver, quizá se quedaría con él… quizá.

-Dos meses… y me iré – dijo ella luego de un momento de pensar en silencio – Con documento o no, manumitida por ti o no; de una manera u otra, igual me iré.

Albreasheen salió de la habitación, dejando a Tulio mirando hacia la nada por la ventana, embebido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

-Poco antes de los juegos por el cumpleaños de su excelencia le haré entrega del cargo… - decía un alto hombre muy gordo al joven de ojos azules sentado frente a él en el palacio de gobernación.

-No tengo prisa. – respondió él mientras una sirvienta le escanciaba vino.

-Sí, pero esas son las órdenes que tengo. Claro que me quedaré durante las celebraciones, habiéndolas organizado yo para beneplácito de mi emperador no podría hacer lo menos; planeo regresar cuando lo haga el César… Este es el presupuesto de la provincia para la celebración que se llevará a cabo – decía mostrándole una documentación – No se preocupe, no voy a dejarle en la ruina.

El hombre reía a mandíbula batiente mientras Terius sonreía por compromiso; de verdad esperaba él que no dejara a Britania en la ruina. Se notaba que era de esos gobernantes que les gustaba despilfarrar los impuestos, y la ciudad no se veía precisamente de lo mejor.

-Quería conversar con usted respecto a algo de la gobernación – mencionó el joven – Verá, mi hermano Titus y yo siempre hemos trabajado juntos. Cuando fui gobernador de Mauritania el César nos dio la dispensa de que gobernáramos ambos, así que mi hermano se hizo cargo de la Tingitana y yo de la Cesariense. No sé si podríamos llevar a cabo algo parecido aquí.

-¿Gobernación compartida? No es una mala idea – dijo el hombre – así cada uno tendría tiempo de ocuparse de sus goces y placeres. Pero, no sé si se podrá pagar el sueldo a dos gobernadores.

-Eso es lo de menos – dijo Terius – Un solo sueldo compartido nos serviría, no tenemos necesidades, como familia tenemos unas arcas muy bien dispuestas y yo no estoy aquí por el sueldo sino por servir al emperador, pero sí quisiera ver si lo que pido puede ser posible.

-Comprendo; desea dar un "empujoncito" a la carrera política de su hermano menor.

-No precisamente – respondió él mientras el hombre gordo reía – La carrera de mi hermano no necesita "empujones" créame que él se impulsa bien solo; es que yo quiero alivianar la mía.

-¿Alivianarla?

-Cuando gobernamos las Mauritanias, había mucho que hacer; si mi hermano no hubiera estado conmigo yo no hubiera tenido tiempo de estar con mi familia. Aun así, el tiempo que pasé con mi hija y mi mujer fue escueto, había ocasiones en las que no podía ver a mi hija durante tres o cuatro días seguidos. Tengo un hijo de poco más de un año ahora y no quiero que con él me suceda lo mismo.

-Pero amigo mío ¡De los hijos se ocupan las mujeres!

-Y la mía lo hace maravillosamente – respondió él con el ceño algo fruncido – pero yo amo a mis hijos y quiero estar presente mientras crecen.

-Como usted prefiera, pero ese asunto debe tratarlo directamente con el emperador. Le sugiero que lo haga durante las celebraciones, estará relajado y Vespasiano siempre se ha caracterizado por ser especialmente generoso cuando está feliz. Seguro que entonces conseguirá una respuesta positiva.

-Así lo haré, le agradezco mucho… Entonces ¿Qué me decía del presupuesto de la provincia?

Terius miró al hombre fijamente con una sonrisilla, el gordo le miró desconcertado, le acomodó una sonrisa forzada y se sentó frente a él revisando documentos.

Poco a poco Londinum se fue llenando de gente; las noticias de la celebración por el onomástico del emperador, radicado temporalmente en Londinum, se estaba corriendo rápidamente y los puertos britanos estaban a reventar de gente y barcos que llegaban con minutos de diferencia.

Los mercaderes, los artistas, los ludos; comenzaron a llegar a la ciudad llenándola de ruido, música y algarabía.

Los baños públicos y las termas estaban siempre llenos, la ciudad entera se llenaba de una rara mezcla de olores, entre las humaredas grasientas de los expendios de carne al aire libre, a las cloacas cargadas, las panaderías que pasaron a mantener sus hornos encendidos día y noche y las herrerías y las talabarterías que trabajaban todo el día.

La gente de la ciudad salía a ver los espectáculos callejeros con los que actores y bailarines se anunciaban al tiempo que las apuestas comenzaban poco a poco a especularse mientras se conocían los nombres y los logros de los gladiadores que iban llegando.

En el mismo puerto fluvial al que llegaran ellas unos días antes, desembarcaba un alto hombre moreno de profundos ojos azules, acompañado de dos esclavos de confianza.

-André, iré a conseguir una carreta y un guía que nos recomiende un alquiler. – dijo uno de los muchachos, a lo que el hombre asintió.

Mientras se encontraba esperando escuchó su nombre entre el bullicio del puerto.

Un hombre alto se le acercó sonriente, André correspondió a la sonrisa al reconocer a uno de sus primeros compañeros de armas en la juventud.

Con lo que ganara de sus victorias se había vuelto comerciante y hace muchos años que no se veían; su figura ya no era la de antaño pero aún era un buen recuerdo del gladiador que fuera alguna vez, y le había reconocido fácilmente entre la muchedumbre del puerto.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron sonrientes, contentos de verse luego de tantos años.

-¡Amigo qué gusto de verte! – le saludaba el hombre - ¡No has cambiado nada! Bueno, luces ya algunas canas pero por lo demás…

- El tiempo no pasa en balde amigo mío. – respondía el galo.

- No me digas ¿Sigues en la arena? ¿Vienes a participar en los juegos por el cumpleaños del emperador?

- No, ya me he retirado - respondió él – es otro el motivo que me trae a Londinum...

-¡Ah, lástima! Me hubiera encantado verte gladiar ¡eras el mejor!

- Mira ¿Tú siempre estás por aquí?

- Sí y no, soy comerciante - respondió el hombre – voy y vengo, pero llevo aquí ya algunos meses ¿Qué necesitas?

- Necesito saber si has visto desembarcar a un ludo femenino en este puerto.

-¿¡Un ludo femenino!? – preguntó el amigo - ¡Hombre! Eso es muy difícil de ver ¿sabes? Con los gladiadores es fácil, tu reconoces a un gladiador en cuanto lo ves ¡A ti te saqué de inmediato! pero a las mujeres… por muy fuertes que sean, es muy difícil que pierdan la gracilidad… Pero si desembarcaron aquí quizá las vi ¿Cómo eran?

-A ver, el lanista es alto, flaco, cabello entrecano. Fácil tendrá entre cincuentaicinco y sesenta años. Las mujeres; dos rubias, una pelirroja; dos morenas quizá.

-Sí, sí…- balbuceó el hombre – creo que sí. Dos rubias, dos morenas, una pelirroja alta ¡espectacular!

-Sí la pelirroja es hermosa… Las dos rubias, una sería más bien bajita, la otra en cambio muy alta.

-Rubia alta y de ojos azules ¡preciosa! – exclamó el hombre - ¡Sí las vi! Desembarcaron aquí hace como quince días, pero pensé que serían esclavas de venta, pues las traía con grilletes en las manos, jamás pensé que serían gladiatrices.

-¿¡Sabes dónde están!? ¿hacia dónde se dirigieron?

-No, eso no. Pero si me das tiempo te lo puedo averiguar. ¿Qué pasa André? ¿Acaso una de esas es mujer tuya?

-Amigo…- suspiró él – es una historia tan larga…

-¡André! – llamó el joven esclavo – conseguí transporte pero no hay lugar dicen que todo está lleno.

-¿Buscas hospedaje? – preguntó el hombre – ven conmigo, yo tengo un lugar; y así me cuentas la historia que traes entre pecho y espalda.

-El gobernador me ha recomendado hablar con el César durante los juegos que van a celebrarse – decía Terius a su hermano mientras hablaban en el despacho de la lujosa casa que les habían conseguido – pero creo que considerando tu desempeño en Tingitana no creo que se niegue a la idea. No tiene queja de ti.

-Sí seguro que acepta – dijo el más joven – lo que me desconcierta hermano es que le hayas dicho que con medio sueldo nos conformaríamos.

-Titus, tenemos dinero de sobra, no necesitamos exigir más. Lo que de verdad cuenta es la posición.

-Hermano, tengo dos hijos y uno más en camino ¿Crees que no necesito dinero?

-Titus vamos, aunque tuvieras cuatro más en camino, tenemos dinero de sobra. Lo que necesitamos aquí es que nos permitan la gobernación compartida.

-Sí lo sé pero es que… un gobernador ¿con medio sueldo? Es indigno Terius.

-¿No quieres hacerlo? – preguntó el mayor – Si no quieres hacerlo dímelo. No digo nada al emperador y luego de que Tadea dé a luz y se recupere, puedes volver a Roma con tu familia.

-¿Me echas?

-¡Por supuesto que no hermano! De ninguna manera, pero la idea de que tú y tu familia realizaran este incómodo viaje de más de dos meses con nosotros, fue perseguir la gobernación compartida; lamentablemente la provincia ahora mismo no cuenta con fondos para dos sueldos gubernamentales; y se vienen las celebraciones del onomástico del César que seguramente será un gasto indecible… Si quieres mi opinión, francamente pienso que las arcas han sido dilapidadas irresponsablemente; quizá más adelante podamos agenciarnos el sueldo que tú creas que merezcamos, pero por ahora yo lo que deseo es trabajar para que la provincia llene nuevamente esas arcas; y quisiera que tú estés a mi lado, pero si no quieres… Es una gran oportunidad Titus, pocos hombres a nuestras edades logran dos gobernaciones tan importantes como Mauritania y Britania en tan poco tiempo; tenemos el favor del emperador y nos conviene aprovecharlo.

-Más que el favor del emperador, yo diría que el favor del administrador imperial. No te olvides que el tío de tu mujer es la mano derecha de su Excelencia, y seguramente eso juega con importancia para nuestro lado.

-Puede ser…- dijo Terius suavemente – pero quiero creer que se debe también a nuestras propias capacidades y a que hasta aquí hemos trabajado inmaculadamente dejando bien en alto cualquier recomendación que Plinio tuviera a bien hacer de nosotros.

-Hablando de Plinio ¿ya sabes qué le sucede contigo?

-Ya te dije que no creo que le suceda nada, pero si así fuera ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-He estado pensando… ¿No sería por lo que todos vimos hace más o menos un año en el Coliseo?

A Terius se le agrió un poco el semblante; ya bastante había tenido que lidiar con los comentarios y las preguntas en Roma como para que ahora su propio hermano le salga con esto, pero trató de no darlo a notar.

-No hice nada en el Coliseo que pudiera provocar el mal humor de Plinio, mucho menos tanto tiempo después.

-¡Vamos Terius! Ageda es su única sobrina, la niña mimada de su corazón ¡la hija que nunca tuvo! Y todo el mundo supo que esa gladiadora era tu amante, te vieron al día siguiente salir con ella de la casa de padre y a tu casa no llegaste a dormir. Dos más dos son cuatro, hermano. Toda Roma lo supo, no me digas que no te enteraste. Seguro que hasta Ageda llegó a saberlo… ¿Lo supo?

-Los chismes del pueblo no son de mi incumbencia y de Ageda seguro que tampoco.

-Pero a lo mejor sí de Plinio – dijo su hermano con una sonrisa pícara.

-Plinio es el menos indicado para opinar sobre mi vida privada. Él siempre tuvo muchas amantes y no hubo quien le reclamara nada.

-Sí pero, supongamos que cuando Leonor se case ¿Qué harías si…?

-¡Basta Titus! – exclamó de pronto Terius poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

-Tranquilo hermano, hombre si de amantes se trata te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que reprocharte. Somos varones y como tal nos asiste el derecho de nuestros goces. No pretendo nada, solo intento discernir lo que pasa con Plinio y tú.

-¡No necesito que disciernas nada, Titus! Si entre Plinio y yo llegara a haber un problema eso sería entre él y yo, tú no tendrías nada que ver, y de hecho te agradecería que te mantuvieras al margen.

-Lo siento hermano yo…

-¡Lo único que deseo es que pienses bien lo de la gobernación compartida, si te agrada la idea; y si no te agrada que me lo digas con tiempo para luego no quedar mal con el César!

-Sí hermano – dijo el menor poniéndose de pie – lo pensaré y te lo comunicaré en breve.

Titus se retiró claramente resentido por el exabrupto de su hermano mayor; Terius generalmente era un hombre de mucha paciencia pero los interrogatorios de su hermano sobre su vida privada habían terminado por exasperarlo.

Se sentó de nuevo ante su scriptorium y no tuvo tiempo de lamentar la desavenencia con su hermano. Aunque él mismo no quisiera admitirlo, desde que pisara suelo britano lo único que de verdad tenía en la cabeza era que la fecha del plazo que le diera a Tulio se estaba cumpliendo y él aun no tenía modo de saber si él cumpliría la cita no. Tendría que obligatoriamente esperar a que comenzaran los festejos y se abriera el anfiteatro al público; que empezaran las tardes de arena, era la única manera de saber a ciencia cierta si Albreasheen había llegado a Britania ya.

Y en cuanto la viera, iría por ella y la sacaría de ahí; para siempre.

….

**Chicago – Illinois.**

-¿Otro pedacito de bizcocho, Stear? – preguntaba la amable matriarca al joven moreno de gafas sentado a su lado en la gran mesa.

-Mmm… mi querida Sra. Elroy – balbuceó el joven limpiándose los labios con la servilleta de seda – Yo de mil amores, mas va a tener que disculparme, en realidad creo que no me cabe ya pero ni un respiro ¡Es el mejor bizcocho de vainilla que he comido en mi vida! Le agradezco tanto…

La ilustre dama reía complacida ante las amables palabras del joven, mientras Albert en el otro extremo de la mesa, con el rostro apoyado sobre un puño, observaba la escena y reía divertido.

Stear realmente que tenía a la tía conquistada; en el buen sentido, claro. Le había caído de maravilla.  
Y a su padre, y a su hermana, y a su prima ¡A toda su familia! En cosa de escasos días Stear parecía ya un miembro más del clan.

-Perdón, yo tengo que retirarme.- dijo Albert poniéndose de pie - Tengo mi primera entrevista con el Dr. Johnson en la universidad de Chicago y no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿¡Puedo ir contigo!? – Exclamó Stear emocionado - ¡Me encantaría conocer esa universidad!

-Supongo que no habrá inconveniente – respondió el rubio – Pero ¡te portas bien! No vas a cometer alguna burrada delante del rector.

-¡Te prometo que seré un buen chico! – respondió Stear sonriente.

-Permiso Dr. Johnson – dijo la guapa joven de cabello castaño abriendo apenas la puerta del elegante despacho – El Prof. Albert Andrew y un acompañante están aquí para su cita.

-¡Excelente! – exclamó el elegante caballero de bigote guardando los documentos que revisaba – Hágalos pasar Jana, por favor.

-Sí Doctor… - dijo la joven dirigiéndose a ellos con una bella sonrisa – El Dr. Johnson los recibirá ahora, bienvenidos.

-Gracias – dijeron ambos jóvenes ingresando a la oficina.

-¡Profesor Andrew, bienvenido! Me complace muchísimo que se haya decidido a venir Prof. Andrew – decía el elegante hombre de traje oscuro al joven rubio que acababa de entrar a su despacho.

-Y a mí el estar aquí Dr. Johnson, se lo aseguro – respondía él estrechando fuertemente la mano del caballero – permítame presentarle a mi amigo y colega el Prof. Cornwell.

-¿Cornwell? ¿Alistear Cornwell?- preguntó el hombre estrechando la mano del joven.

-¡El mismo! ¿Me conoce?

-Nuestros estudiantes de antropología son "fans" de su columna sobre paleopatología en la revista de "Arqueológica" de Oxford. Si llegamos a mencionar su nombre en alto por los pasillos seguro que más de uno se acerca a pedir un autógrafo.

-¡Fíjate Albert, soy una celebridad en tu tierra! – dijo el joven orgulloso dándole un codazo.

-Usted también lo es Prof. Andrew, sus publicaciones son muy apreciadas dentro de la rama aquí en Estados Unidos, espero que las continúe llevando a cabo, con el auspicio del estandarte granate y blanco.

-Si usted me lo permite, no hay nada que me complacería más, Dr. Johnson.

-¡Maravilloso! – exclamó el rector - ¿Gustan conocer las instalaciones?

-¡Si para eso vine! – exclamó el hombre de gafas.

-¡Stear!... Claro Dr. Johnson, nos encantaría.

-Entiendo que usted fue alumno nuestro Prof. Andrew, y con excelentes calificaciones debo acotar. Estuve revisando su expediente ¡Fue usted el mejor egresado de su generación! ¿Cómo es que lo dejamos ir tan lejos? - decía el rector sonriente mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Efectivamente, me recibí como arqueólogo aquí – respondió Albert – y fueron justamente mis calificaciones las que me valieron una beca para hacer mi master en Oxford; luego a ellos les gustó mucho mi tesis y me ofrecieron una plaza como maestro…

-Dentro de nada estaba coordinando el departamento de arqueología – interrumpió Stear mientras sus ojos se perdían en el campus lleno de jóvenes estudiantes – Este, ahí como lo ve; rubio, caribonito y todo ¡Es una lumbrera! No lo deje ir, eh.

-No es mi intención hacer tal cosa, Prof. Cornwell – respondió Johnson riendo mientras les guiaba por unas elegantes escaleras– hace mucho que estábamos deseando alguien con sus credenciales y capacidades para Decano de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales de esta universidad.

Albert se quedó parado con el ceño fruncido sin acabar de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

Stear se quedó junto a él mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y a medio camino de una sonrisa; él si había entendido.

El Dr. George Johnson caminó unos pasos más, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos profesores no le seguían se volteó a mirarlos, extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo, profesores? – preguntó el hombre de traje.

- Disculpe rector Johnson… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- ¿Eh? bueno; si lo que le preocupa es que las obligaciones del decanato no le permitirán continuar con sus investigaciones, le prometo que…

- Espere… espere rector Johnson, espere un momento – balbuceó Albert – Tiene que haber un error, la decana Grey me dijo que usted lo que necesitaba era un profesor de historia grecorromana.

- Y lo necesito, es verdad. Pero conseguirlo ya no será labor mía, sino suya, Andrew – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Me está diciendo que…

- Eres el decano idiota – dijo Stear entre dientes dándole una palmada en el pecho - ¡Eres el decano!

- Perdonen ¿Qué pasa? Estoy un poco confundido.

- Pasa George… puedo llamarlo George ¿verdad? Estamos en confianza – dijo Stear – pasa que la decana Grey dijo que usted lo que quería es un profesor de historia, no un decano.

-Y es por eso estoy aquí… - acotó Albert.

- Pero… ¿Entonces Grey no le informó…? Supongo que como todo fue tan rápido se le habrá pasado por alto ¡Lamento mucho la confusión! Sí que necesito un profesor de historia grecorromana y claro que se lo comenté a ella. Pero usted Prof. Andrew, viene como Decano de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales…

Albert y Stear se miraron; Albert todavía estaba en shock y a Stear la sonrisa no le cabía ya en el rostro.

-… Claro que, si lo que usted desea es ser maestro, yo no tengo inconveniente - dijo el hombre con semblante apesadumbrado – sin embargo, alguien de su trayectoria… ¡Como decano podría seguir enseñando, si eso es lo que desea! Pero Albert, le estoy ofreciendo el decanato de toda la rama, y no sabe cuánto me ayudaría si lo acepta. ¡Lo necesito!

-¡Aceptará! ¡Claro que aceptará! – exclamó Stear - ¿Verdad que aceptarás? ¡Es que como no acepte lo ahorco ahora mismo!

-¿Sabe usted lo que pasó en Inglaterra? – preguntó de pronto Albert mirando fijamente al rector Johnson - ¿Sabe usted porque no me pude quedar en Oxford, que fui despedido de allá?

-¡Tonterías! – exclamó el caballero de bigote – Se llenan de burocracia corrupta y absurda, se dejan llevar por el temor a las influencias en lugar de pelear porque se cumpla lo que es justo y lo que es correcto. Supe lo que sucedió y créame que yo también le hubiera dado sus buenos golpes a ese majadero. Lo que él hizo es una afrenta a su profesión. Usted cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo, Albert.

-¡Le agradezco mucho Dr. Johnson!

-No Albert no tiene nada qué agradecer; y por favor llámeme George, todos lo hacen – comentó el caballero caminando despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillos sin perder la elegancia – La estúpida pérdida de Oxford, será nuestra ganancia; tener a un elemento como usted no pasa todos los días. Aquí en su Alma Mater usted tiene carta abierta a cualquiera de sus investigaciones.

-Me hubiera gustado tanto haber podido terminar la última…- comentó Albert mientras caminaban.

-¡Lo harás Albert! – dijo Stear muy contento – apenas yo regrese a Inglaterra, Grey y yo nos pondremos en ello, no pasará ni un día en que no reclamemos lo que es justo, amigo te prometo que un día lo conseguiremos.

-No se aflija muchacho. Todo sucede por alguna buena razón ya lo verá; nada es nunca al azar. Sólo, tenga paciencia; lo que tiene que ser, será. - dijo el rector Johnson llegando a un elegante descanso frente a una puerta de madera labrada, afuera de la cual en una pequeña estación de secretarias, dos jovencitas simpáticas se pusieron de pie saludando a los recién llegados.

Las jóvenes se miraron pícaramente al disimulo, al mirar al alto y apuesto rubio que llegaba con el mismísimo rector de la universidad.

- Entonces – dijo el rector Johnson abriendo la puerta de la elegante oficina- ¿Pasamos a su despacho… Decano Andrew?

Albert caminó hacia la puerta; se fijó que en la misma ya reposaba una pequeña placa dorada que decía "W.A. Andrew Máster en Arqueología DECANO" mientras las jovencitas se miraban emocionadas entre ellas ¿¡Ese hombre tan lindo iba a ser su jefe!?

Entraron al elegante despacho, mientras Johnson abría las persianas para que entrara luz, Albert se quedó parado en medio de la alfombra persa mirando a su alrededor.  
Stear llegó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro; Albert sonrió emocionado.

Puede que sí; todo lo que tenga que ser, a su tiempo será. Sin duda alguna, todo sucede por alguna buena razón.


	34. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

- ¿Así que esa es la razón por la cual has venido hasta Londinum? Qué historia amigo ¡Qué historia!

El amigo de André en efecto les había dado buen hospedaje a él y a sus dos acompañantes.

Había escuchado la historia del buen galo mientras cenaban algo y el hombre se había quedado nada menos que impresionado.

El recuento de la naumaquia sobre todo, lo había dejado frío. Él nunca había visto una y la verdad es que desde que abandonara la arena nunca más había entrado a un anfiteatro; lo mismo que André.

Aquella había sido la última vez que André pisara una arena, no tenía necesidad de volver como espectador, si él sabía muy bien lo que ahí sucedía; él había sido parte del espectáculo por casi veinte años así que no tenía nada que entrar a ver ahí.

- Por eso estoy aquí – asintió el galo a su amigo – no he podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo momento desde que descubrí su ludo vacío, y he venido hasta aquí masticando el temor de creerla ya muerta, pero cuando tú me dijiste que las habías visto…

-Bueno, yo sólo te di la descripción de unas mujeres que pueden ser o no ellas, podría ser una coincidencia.

-No, es ella – dijo el hombre mirándolo fijo – lo supe en cuanto me lo dijiste, mi corazón lo supo de inmediato; es ella. Es Syria… Ahora sólo tengo que averiguar dónde está.

- Y cuándo la encuentres ¿qué piensas hacer?

- ¡Llevármela!

- André ¡no puedes hacer eso! No puedes solo entrar ahí y llevarte a una esclava. Ella tiene propietario estarías robando propiedad privada ¿sabes cuánto le dan a quien roba bienes tan costosos? ¡El cadalso hombre! O en el mejor de los casos, las minas; pero eso es lo mismo que morir.

- ¿¡Y entonces qué hago!? – exclamó él.

-No lo sé… francamente no lo sé.

-Si tan sólo él ya estuviera aquí…

-¿Quién?

En Roma conocí a un senador, está enamorado de otra de las esclavas de Tulio; él dijo que estaría aquí para estas fechas para tratar de liberarla a ella también. Si yo contara con un hombre como ese ¡Un senador! Quizá sería mucho más fácil obtener la libertad de Syria ¡quizá la de todas ellas!

-No te confíes amigo ¿un senador? Esos políticos son unas veletas, seguro en todo este tiempo se ha conseguido otra amante y está ya no le interesa.

-No sé, a mí me pareció que él estaba muy decidido. Terius dijo que solo quería liberarla para…

-Espera ¿Terius?... ¿Publio Terius Severo?

-Sí, él.

-¡Está aquí! – exclamó el hombre dando un manotón sobre la mesa- ¡Está aquí! Es el nuevo gobernador, lo van a posicionar dentro de un par de semanas, nadie habla de otra cosa y su nombre ya anda en boca de la gente.

- ¿En serio? ¡Tengo que verlo! – exclamó André – tengo que saber si aún está interesado en liberar a Albreasheen, necesito hablar con él.

- Yo voy a averiguar donde vive, tranquilo. Acaba de instalarse a hace muy poco, seguramente su esposa aun necesitará muchas cosas para su casa; con ese pretexto averiguaré donde vive y podrás hablar con él.

-¿Terius ha hecho eso? – preguntaba Syria a Albreasheen días más tarde mientras se bañaban.

- Eso dice Tulio – respondía la joven – y que por eso no me preocupe, que me dejará en libertad cuando las celebraciones terminen porque tiene que hacerlo. ¿Tú qué piensas, Syria? ¿No será otra mentira de él?

- La verdad no sé qué decirte. Lysia ¿Sabes tú algo? – le pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras se echaba agua en el cuerpo.

-Después de la naumaquia – dijo Nía – yo estaba en el patio curándole las heridas a mi compañera, Terius subió hasta la habitación de Tulio; oí gritos, pero no comprendí nada. Luego él salió de ahí y… y te llevó con él.

La joven rubia se sonrojó cuando la chica dijo esto, mientras las otras reían.

-Claro, mientras yo me moría, ella ¡gozando! – dijo Syria dándole un empujón a su sonrojada amiga.

-No te morías Syria, según el médico ya estabas fuera de peligro – dijo Nut.

-Por lo menos alguien lo pasó bien ese día – dijo Lysia colocándose en cuclillas junto a ellas envuelta en un paño y con el cabello destilando – Ese hombre está enamorado de ti, si de verdad viene y quiere sacarte de aquí, serás muy estúpida si no se lo permites.

-No, se lo permitiré – respondió ella – pero cuando el evento termine.

- Sip… ¡Una estúpida, señoras! – exclamó Lysia resoplando y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Lysia! – regañó Syria – Albreasheen yo creo que es muy bonito de tu parte que quieras quedarte para apoyarnos en la arena, pero verás, una más o una menos en esto no hace gran diferencia. Creo que deberías irte cuando Terius lo disponga.

- Pues llámenme estúpida si quieren – dijo la joven rubia cepillándose el cabello húmedo – pero quiero quedarme hasta el final; algo me dice que debo hacerlo. Que tengo que quedarme con ustedes hasta que todo termine.

-Mientras no vayas a terminar muerta a sólo kilómetros de tu hogar, por tonta… - respondió Lysia – Estás buscando ahogarte estando ya casi en la orilla. Si es lo que deseas, quédate; pero si yo tuviera una oportunidad como esa, me largaría sin pensarlo – en ese momento escucharon la voz de Tulio llamando el nombre de la pelirroja – Sí… sin pensarlo.

La mujer salió aun envuelta en el paño mientras las otras se quedaron ahí pensativas.

Y es que definitivamente, la verdad era que cualquiera de ellas saldría de ahí sin pensarlo.

Pero Albreasheen tenía un presentimiento dentro de su corazón, algo que le decía que ella estaría bien, pero sus compañeras no. Era un sentimiento persistente, que conforme pasaban los días se hacía más fuerte y demandante. Algo que le gritaba cada vez más fuerte que se quedara, que tenía que quedarse por lo menos hasta que se terminaran las celebraciones.

Varios días después, el amigo de André había cumplido uno de sus ofrecimientos. Había dado con algunos ludos femeninos en la zona, pero ninguno era el que André buscaba, ni sabían nada ahí del que él buscaba.

Sin embargo ya había dado con la dirección del futuro nuevo gobernador, y hacia allí se dirigió.

Una mujer recibió a André en la puerta, y como le vio bien vestido, cuando el hombre preguntó por el señor de la casa, ella lo hizo pasar al atrio.

Se quedó mirando la elegancia del lugar; los coloridos murales que adornaban el espacio y el hermoso impluvium de mármol rodeado de plantas con su estatua griega en el centro. Del boquete cuadrado del techo caían ligeras gotas de la finísima y casi imperceptible garúa que molestaba afuera, y que en el empoce del impluvium formaban ligeras ondas redondas.

-Buenas tardes…- una suave voz de mujer lo hizo darse vuelta.

-Le recibía una hermosa dama, de piel blanca y larguísimo cabello oscuro, vestida elegantemente y con sobrias joyas.

-Señora…- dijo André haciendo una ligera reverencia como saludo – Busco al señor Terius Severo.

-Mi esposo no está ahora, debe estar en el palacio de gobernación; pero si de algo yo pudiera servirle…

Él se quedó pensativo unos segundos; no podía decirle a la mujer del senador los motivos de su visita.

-Disculpe señora, necesito conversar con él.

-Pues, podría buscarle ahí; o mejor ¿por qué no me dice quién lo solicita y dónde podría él encontrarlo a usted?

-MI nombre es André, señora y vengo desde Roma. Pero no se preocupe, no molestaría al senador dejándole una dirección, no sería correcto.

-Mi esposo ya no es senador- dijo Ageda con una suave sonrisa – pronto será gobernador de Britania; pero si usted conoce a mi esposo, debe saber que a él hacerle una visita a un amigo no le molestaría; más aún si ha viajado tanto para verle.

-Mejor yo volveré en otro momento; si no es molestia.

-Ninguna señor; si es usted amigo, esta es su casa.

André hizo otra reverencia y salió, acompañado por la esclava que le recibiera.

Caminó un poco por las calles empedrada de la ciudad, era extraño ver a una persona tan bien ataviada, caminar por las calles sin un esclavo que le acompañara, pero él nunca se ocupaba de esas cosas.

Iba distraído, ocupado en sus pensamientos, en sus preocupaciones. Pensando en que ojalá pudiera entrevistarse pronto con el senador… bueno, el nuevo gobernador ¡Lo que fuera que sea Terius Severo ahora mismo! Sólo quería saber si tenía noticias de ellos.

Iba tan distraído que tropezó con una niña que traía un canasto de frutas el cual cayó al piso desperdigando su contenido por el suelo.

El alto ojiazul se deshizo en disculpas hacia la muchachita y se agachó a recoger todo lo que se le había caído por su culpa; justo cuando se incorporaba ya recogido el entuerto, al levantar la vista, a lo lejos lo vio.

Iba en su litera la cual iba cargada por cuatro de los altos y fuertes esclavos abisinios que siempre lo acompañaban.

Llevaba la litera abierta así que fue fácil para André reconocer el semblante amargo, el cabello entrecano y la cadena de gruesos eslabones que siempre llevaba puesta.

Los abisinios eran fuertes y rápidos, se alejaban; pero justo cuando él, dando un denario rápidamente a la jovencita, se disponía a cruzar la calle a toda velocidad para seguirlos, una voz llamó su atención, deteniéndolo.

-¿¡André!? – el hombre se dio la vuelta para ver quien le llamaba.

Se topó con que a él se acercaba el elegante Terius Severo con una sonrisa.

Volteó el rostro para ver por dónde iba la litera de Tulio, los había ya perdido de vista sin poder saber qué camino habían tomado.

-¡André estás aquí, llegaste! – exclamó Terius tomándolo por un hombro - ¡Qué alegría verte!

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verlo – respondió el otro – Vengo de su casa senador… ¿gobernador?... Disculpe, ya no sé cómo dirigirme a usted.

-Dentro de pocos días seré el gobernador – respondió Terius – pero de hoy en adelante tú me llamarás Terius. - ambos hombres se sonrieron - ¿Qué me buscabas, dices?

-Sí, y me tome el atrevimiento de ir hasta tu casa. Me recibió tu esposa, quería saber si sabías algo de ellas…

-No aún – suspiró Terius son semblante abatido – más bien al verte, esperaba que tú tuvieras algo que decirme.

-Pues hasta hace cinco minutos, no – dijo él – pero acabo de verlo. A Tulio.

-¿A dónde?

-Iba en su litera con sus esclavos, cruzando la plaza se dirigía por esa calle pero… lo perdí de vista cuando me llamaste.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó Terius – Pero al menos ya sabemos que está aquí… Ahora, la pregunta es si ellas estarán.

-Están - respondió André – un amigo mío las vio desembarcando y me ha dado sus señas; Syria y Albreasheen llegaron a Britania ¡Están aquí!

-Bueno…- balbuceó Terius con una sonrisa triste – si llegaron, entonces puede que Albreasheen ya sea una mujer libre ahora.

-Conociendo a Tulio, y sabiendo que se viene un evento grande; yo no contaría con ello – dijo André – yo puedo casi apostarte que tu celta sigue presa de ese hombre sin escrúpulos; es más, estoy seguro de que si no hacemos algo, jamás la dejará ir. A ninguna de ellas.

-No te preocupes, Albreasheen tiene asegurada su libertad yo sé por qué te lo digo, ahora con respecto a Syria, ya veremos que hacemos. No te preocupes André yo voy a ayudarte, tienes mi palabra.

-Creo francamente que no habrá ningún impedimento en que ambos tomen la gobernación – decía el administrados imperial frente al gobernador saliente y los dos hermanos – Incluso creo que ya podría írselos posicionando a ambos en el cargo cuando usted salga; el César no ha de poner objeción, ambos lo hicieron muy bien en las Mauritanias. Lo que sí es que no podrán estar ambos en el mismo palacio, se repartirán las jurisdicciones. Terius estará en Londinum y Titus en Lindum.

-¿Lindum? – preguntó Titus – pero, mi hermano tendrá el control de los cuatro puertos. Sin hablar del fluvial del Támesis que no carece de importancia.

-Tú tendrás el puerto de Lindum y el de Segontium.- respondió el gordo gobernador.

-No son puertos muy grandes…

-No, pero tienen tanto movimiento como Dubris o Durnovaria.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Terius? – preguntó Titus.

-Que a mí me da igual Londinum que Lindum; de hecho, si Lindum resulta ser una comunidad más tranquila, lo preferiría.

-No – dijo Plinio con firmeza – Querer que el César les otorgue la gobernación compartida es una cosa, pero tú fuiste quien recibió el nombramiento Terius, te corresponde la capital y así lo decidirá el César. Si pretendes cambiar eso, te regresará a Roma y designará a alguien más.

-No, eso no – dijo Titus - está bien así, no hay problema.

-Bien, entonces el nombramiento se hará tal como lo hemos planteado, cualquier cosa que el César pregunte, yo me arreglo con él.

-Entonces ¿Yo me iría a Lindum en seguida del nombramiento?

-No, sería hasta finalizadas las celebraciones del onomástico de Vespasiano – respondió Plinio – mientras el César esté en Britania será conveniente que estén todos cerca de él, para llamar su atención y conseguir su gracia. Luego ya cada quien buscará su recinto y se ocupará de sus asuntos.

-Yo planeo volver a Roma con ustedes – dijo el aun gobernador – no me aguanto ni un día más esta tierra helada y salvaje.

-Ocúpese de dejar todo en orden y bien informados a los hermanos.

-Terius está ya informado de todo, con Titus tendría que conversar aún. Aunque Lindum no es una región que presente mayores ocupaciones, siempre es la capital la que conlleva mayores movimientos.

-Igual, pónganse al día. Yo me retiro, tenemos encima la celebración y aún hay mucho que hacer.

-Plino…- Terius se puso de pie y se acercó a él – quisiera si me permites hablarte de algo personal…

-Ahm… luego Terius, en otro momento. Preferiría si fuera posible luego de que comience todo lo que tengo que organizar ¿Es importante?

-No…- respondió con pesar el joven, componiendo una sonrisa – puede esperar.

-Que espere entonces, y vete preparando que en dos días serás el gobernador de Britania… bueno, junto con tu hermano; ojala les resulte el plan y no me hagan quedar mal con el César. Esto es muy inusual Terius, pero una vez más pongo mis manos en el fuego porque eres el marido de mi Ageda… ¡No nos falles! Ni a ella, ni a mí.

El hombre se alejó del joven político dejándolo inquieto. La mirada de su casi suegro no era la misma, y lo que acababa de decirle… No hacía sino confirmarle que en efecto algo le sucedía con él.

Días después se celebró el cambio de gobernación en la que estuvieron presentes los magistrados de las ciudades britanas, y el mismo César.

Entre los invitados se encontraba André de Galia, amigo personal de uno de los nuevos gobernadores; y se anunciaron las actividades a realizarse en pocos días por motivo del cumpleaños del César.

De lejos y llamado por la algarabía, desde su litera cargada por esclavo, Tulio veía que el hombre que podía destruir su estilo de vida ya se encontraba en el lugar de la cita.

Se alejó de ahí a toda prisa antes de que lograra verle.

Dentro de pocos días cuando se abriera el anfiteatro, él sin duda la verá ahí y vendrá de inmediato a intentar llevársela.

Ojalá la celta cumpliera su palabra de quedarse hasta el final de los juegos, y que el ahora gobernador ni intentara otra cosa contra él. Era lo que había estado temiendo todo este tiempo.

Pero ¿¡Es que tenía que ser el gobernador de Britania!? ¿No le podía tocar un enemigo menos poderoso? ¡Ya que de una vez le echaran encima al mismo César! Es que era lo que faltaba.

Ya estaba dudando si inscribir a su ludo de una vez o esperarse al mismo día de iniciados los juegos; pero ¿Y si se quedaba sin cupo? No, era una tontería, siempre había espacio en los anfiteatros para más combates.

Pero ¿Y el banquete? A él siempre le ha convenido que el César y los pudientes vean a sus mujeres, que los tengan en cuenta para eventos posteriores.

Lo haría, las inscribiría ahora; sólo esperaba él que eso no le acarreara ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Días después llegaba a su ludo la invitación al banquete de bienvenida en el que se le solicitaba su asistencia y la de todos los ejemplares que fueran a participar en las actividades de las celebraciones.

Tulio entregó a las mujeres hermosos peplos de un solo hombro, en color rojo pálido que se sujetaban con broches dorados y un ceñidor metálico en la cintura.

Les entregó algunas joyas y adornos para el cabello y les ordenó estar listas en una hora.

Estaba intranquilo, él sabía que ahí lo más seguro era que se encontraría con Terius y no sabía si se atrevería a exigirle algo ahí mismo.

Sólo esperaba él poder confiar en la palabra que la gladiadora le había dado, de quedarse hasta el final del evento; era la única manera de que el político no le obligase a nada, si ella no quería irse, él tendría que acceder.

El palacio de gobierno era el sitio propicio para una ocasión como esta.

Después de haber estado en el mismo palacio del César en Roma, ya muy poco habría podido sorprenderles, pero no dejaba de recordarle a Albreasheen a la primera vez que ingresó a un sitio similar.

Se encontraba en una ciudad caliente y muy cerca del mar, en ella había conocido al hombre que le había salvado la vida ya dos veces y que, según su lanista, pretendía hacerlo una tercera.

Le debía, más que su vida, la vida de su amiga; de esa mujer que había llegado a ser para ella como una hermana mayor.

A veces pensaba en cuando tuviera que irse ¡Cuánto deseaba llevársela con ella!

Desde que abandonaron Roma, Syria había cambiado; se había vuelto una mujer de pocas palabras y hasta de pocas sonrisas.

Talvez tenía que ver con el trauma de casi morir en ese evento terrible y cruel… talvez, tenía que ver con aquel gladiador que arriesgó su vida por ellas. No lo sabía con certeza y temía preguntar, lo único que deseaba era volver a verla ser como antes.

Seguro que en Alba, Syria sería muy feliz ¡Todas lo serían! Ellas que han vivido tan acostumbradas a que otros decidan por ellas, a que otros las dominen, a que se haga con ellas lo que se desea; en Alba serían libres ¡completamente libres!

Por ahora lo único que podía hacer, era esperar, y que todo en la arena sucediera sin mayores novedades. Luego de eso, ya pensaría en algo; pero sí había dos cosas que Albreasheen tenía muy claro: uno, era que se iría y dos, que no lo haría sola.

Una vez más, las hermosas mujeres de Tulio llamaban la atención de los presentes.

Otros ludos femeninos habían llegado hasta Britania y estaban siendo la curiosidad del evento, pero cuando ellas llegaron, la sala simplemente calló.

Tulio intentaba sonreír, claro que como siempre se sentía complacido de tener tan buen tino a la hora de engalanar a sus ejemplares para que quitaran el aliento a la concurrencia; pero sus ojos oscuros no hacían sino buscar entre los asistentes el rostro del nuevo gobernador de esa provincia.

Mezclándose entre la gente, saludando con otros lanistas, poniéndose a las órdenes de los magistrados de las diferentes ciudades; preguntaba por el nuevo gobernador como si no supiera de quién se tratase.

Así, se enteró de que Publio Terius Severo estaba en Britania con toda su familia, hermano, cuñada y sobrinos incluidos; y que llevaría la gobernación compartida con su hermano; al parecer con beneplácito del César.

Esperando todas en su rincón como les habían ordenado, la primera en levantar la vista y verlo fue Lysia, y se quedó poco menos que boquiabierta al verlo, tan apuesto y elegante.

Llevaba elegante toga romana para ocasiones especiales que los extranjeros no les estaba permitido usar. Pero ¿quién iba a saber que él lo era? Después de todo, si no, no hubiera podido entrar ahí, y necesitaba ir, pero no quería presentarse más como un gladiador; él ya no era un gladiador y no quería ya tener nada que ver con la arena.

De lejos las vio, y es que era imposible no mirarlas, si todas ellas eran un imán para cualquier ojo.

Lysia se volteó hacia Syria y le apretó ligeramente el brazo, cuando ella volteó para atenderla, la pelirroja le hizo una señal con los ojos para que mirara al frente… sintió que le fallaban las rodillas al verlo.

André desde su posición le sonrió ligeramente ¡Le parecía mentira poder verla! Luego de tanto tiempo que parecía una eternidad, la volvía a tener enfrente; viva, sana, bien y tan bella.

¡No lo podía creer! Verlo de nuevo, tan lejos de Roma ¿Había llegado hasta ahí de casualidad o había seguido su rastro? Syria tuvo una sensación muy extraña dentro del pecho; hace mucho tiempo que pensaba que ya el breve recuerdo de André no le movía nada por dentro, pero había bastado verlo para darse cuenta de que lo que fuera que él había plantado en ella en tan poco tiempo, se había arraigad para quedarse.

Respondió la sonrisa sintiendo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero desvió la mirada en seguida. No podía hacer nada que lo animara a acercarse; no debía acercarse, no era seguro y no estaba bien.

Pero André no se acercaría ¡aunque se moría de las ganas de tenerla cerca de hablarle, de preguntarle cómo estaba a pesar de la obvia respuesta! No se acercaría, porque no era el momento ni era el lugar y en su mente él ya estaba elucubrando maneras de sacarla de ahí para siempre.

Albreasheen tomó la mano de su amiga para darle un poco de consuelo; sin embargo era la primera vez en mucho tiempo veía los ojos de Syria brillar así otra vez.

Cuando el César llegó al salón, todas las personas aclamaron y aplaudieron.

Llegaba con su séquito; con su administrador y con los dos nuevos gobernantes de Britania a su diestra.

Cuando Albreasheen vio a Terius, sintió que el pecho se le desbordaba ¡Estaba ahí, había llegado ya a Britania!

Sintió unas terribles ganas de correr a él, pero se contuvo no sólo porque no podía hacerlo, sino porque su hermosa esposa le acompañaba esa noche.

¡La mujer lucía preciosa! Ya recordaba ella que era una mujer muy bella, pero no recordaba cuánto, y aunque había pasado el tiempo desde que la viera por primera y única vez, el rostro de la dama y la forma como miraba a su marido se le quedaron en la mente.

Ahora mismo, la veía caminar tomada de su brazo, sonriente, mirándolo con una devoción absoluta, con el amor desbordándole la mirada, mientras él le sonreía y tomaba su mano; y de pronto, al verlos así; tan hermosos, tan felices mirándose el uno al otro, Albreasheen sintió algo que no pudo catalogar sino como vergüenza.

Sí, sintió vergüenza, de lo que sentía en el pecho y en todo el cuerpo cada vez que lo veía; del modo como galopaba la sangre en sus venas cuando lo tenía cerca, del calor que sentía en su vientre, de sus urgencias de mujer que se le despertaban desbocadas cada vez que lo veía.

De desearlo cómo lo deseaba y de ser la culpable de que ese hombre, que había demostrado ser tan bueno y noble, le fallara a esa mujer que se veía a leguas todo lo que lo amaba.

Se arrellanó en su rincón, tratando de ocultar su pequeña figura entre Syria y Lysia aunque sabía que era imposible ocultarse, pues dentro de nada serían presentadas como siempre y estaría frente a él de nuevo.

Pero por ahora no quería que la viera, no quería que nadie la viera. No quería que Terius posara su mirada dulce y candente sobre ella, porque estaba segura de que todos lo notarían, de que su mujer lo notaría; y ella, que no podría soportar que, en su presencia, su marido mirara a otra mujer como Terius la miraba a ella; no se sentía capaz de hacer que ella tuviera que soportarlo.

Porque las romanas eran diferentes, porque las romanas eran sumisas, autoesclavizadas a sus maridos, jamás serían capaces de reclamar nada, de exigir sus derechos ¡Porque en realidad las romanas no los tienen! Y seguro que la esposa de Terius no lo era menos que las demás… Y ella no podía, no quería hacerla pasar por esa pena; no quería, porque no soportaría que alguien a quien ella amara le hiciera lo mismo.

Felizmente pronto se iría, volvería a su hogar, con su gente, con su familia; y nunca más volvería a ver a ese hombre que se le había metido en el cuerpo alguna vez.

Una vez más, los ludos y gladiadores asistentes comenzaron a presentarse.

Cuando le tocó el turno a ellas, ya ellas conocían la rutina: colocarse en línea frente a la gran mesa de banquetes y plantar una rodilla al piso frente a su emperador.

Y Tulio que generalmente exageraba la nota, hablando de sus procedencias y haciéndolas ver como las princesas guerreras de reino extintos y desconocidos, alabando sus triunfos y peligros hoy no tuvo que decir nada.

De entre el público comenzó a salir el rumor de que ellas habían ganado la gran naumaquia en Roma, y el murmullo comenzó a hacerse eco.

Vespasiano se levantó de su reclinatorio y posó sus ojos en las mujeres que tenía enfrente.

-A lo largo de mi vida, en especial de mi vida militar; vi muchas cosas que dejaron marcas en mi memoria. A la edad que tengo, cuando soy ya casi un anciano, puedo decir que ya pocas cosas son capaces de sorprender a estos ojos… pero estas mujeres lo lograron. Porque me ha tocado ver mujeres hermosas en mi vida, me ha tocado ver mujeres valientes, y me ha tocado ver mujeres bravas y aguerridas; pero jamás todos eso junto, hasta que vi a las mujeres que tenemos hoy aquí ¡Britania, he aquí a las campeonas de la gran naumaquia! – exclamó el César con una gran sonrisa; orgulloso, como si fuera él su propietario y no el otro.

Y riendo abandonó su posición y se acercó a ellas ordenándoles que se irguieran; las recorrió una a una con la mirada caminando entre ellas.

-¿Estás bien muchacha? – preguntó a Syria, ella asintió levemente con respeto sin levantar la mirada; pasó a lado de Albreasheen, que tenía la mirada en el suelo, haciendo una pregunta parecida. Al llegar a Lysia se detuvo, y se quedó admirándola con una sonrisa.

- Lysia la griega, hace tanto tiempo. Déjame ver tu rostro…- dijo tomándolo entre sus manos para levantarlo - ¡Hermosa! ¿Cómo es que consigues ser más bella cada vez que te veo?

Las manos del soberano sostenían delicadamente el rostro de la joven haciendo que sus pulgares acariciaron delicadamente los blancos pómulos, bajaron lentamente por el cuello de la chica internando levemente sus dedos en su rojiza cabellera.

-Mírame… - susurró el emperador - déjame verme tus ojos… -

Lysia levantó su mirada castaña hacia él soberano que sujetaba su rostro, y lo vio sonreírle amablemente.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Lysia no sintió miedo ni aversión de estar cerca de un hombre que obviamente la deseaba; porque en la mirada del emperador Vespasiano, no había malicia, su sonrisa no era falsa, y casi sin pensarlo ella correspondió sinceramente a la sonrisa que el hombre le regalaba.

De lejos, Tulio observaba tan anonadado como el resto de los presentes, y no le gustaba lo que veía.

Bajó la mirada hacia el piso para que nadie notara su ceño fruncido y su pecho agitado. Era la primera vez que se sentía preocupado porque Lysia llamara la atención de un hombre, quizá porque era el mismo César, o quizá porque la sinvergüenza se había atrevido a sonreírle.

-¡Lysia de Grecia, señores! – exclamó el César tomando la mano de la mujer y levantándola para que toda la concurrencia la viera - ¡La mejor y más bella gladiatrix que ha visto el imperio romano!

La gente del gran salón prorrumpió en aplausos y exclamaciones.

Terius desde su puesto, aplaudió también sin ánimo; con desilusión se había cansado de buscar la mirada de Albreasheen, quien no la despegó del suelo nunca mientras estuvo frente a él. Ella, que nunca bajaba los ojos ante nadie, hoy no quería regalarle una mirada ni de casualidad.

Pero no insistió, dentro de él sabía perfectamente que la razón estaba sentada a su lado y una vez más sintió la imperiosa necesidad de arrebatarla de esa vida, y que fuera feliz como ella quisiera.

¿Qué si deseaba tenerla a su lado? ¡Por supuesto que lo deseaba! Pero hace mucho había decidido que la enviaría a su hogar, se lo había prometido a ella; se lo había prometido a su esposa, y esa en especial era una promesa que jamás se permitiría incumplir.

A su lado, su esposa sonreía delicadamente y aplaudía igual que el resto; pero por dentro sentía a su corazón temblar de miedo.  
Tenía enfrente a la mujer por la que su marido podría cambiarla; si alguna vez la había visto a lo lejos y de reojo, ahora la tenía enfrente y podía mirarla de pies a cabeza, y mientras más la miraba ella más se atormentaba ¡Por los dioses que era hermosa!

Con el largo y ondulado cabello dorado como hilos de oro y sus enormes ojos que parecían esmeraldas pulidas. Con su figura que desde lejos se notaba firme; con su cintura estrecha, sus caderas redondas, sus senos erguidos… Ahora comprendía todavía más el por qué Terius se había dejado llevar por la pasión, y por un momento se sintió aun mayor de lo que era. Se sintió vieja, decrépita, fea e inservible ante esa mujer que, como lo había dicho alguna vez su propia hija ¡Era Venus encarnada! Y ella sólo una mortal, cada día más insignificante.

No se le escapó a Ageda que Terius buscaba la mirada de la mujer quien, ya fuera por obediencia o por decoro, no se la otorgaba y en silencio le agradeció aquella involuntaria muestra de decencia; pues estaba segura que ella no soportaría un intercambio de miradas entre ellos dos en su presencia.

Pero sonreía, porque le tocaba; porque era la esposa del gobernador de Britania y tenía que conservar su sitio, su dignidad sobretodo. Y cualquier exabrupto que ella se permitiera a quien afectaría sería a él, a su imagen de político, de gobernante y de esposo; y ella no podría dejarlo en mal, jamás.

Tulio intentaba sonreír, recibiendo las felicitaciones de la gente; hizo una reverencia al César y agradecía a los concurrentes como si los aplausos fueran para él; cuando de pronto al voltear a un extremo, la sonrisa se le borró de repente; sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los azul profundo de André de Galia que lo observaban con frialdad.

El hombre volteó la cara de inmediato… Pero esto era lo último ¡Lo último que le faltaba para terminar de beber hiel esa noche! ¿¡Qué demonios hacía ese hombre ahí!? No era romano, ni siquiera era un patricio y no se había presentado como gladiador, no tenía nada que hacer en ese banquete.

Pero si lo denunciaba ahora, dañaría el inicio del onomástico de su excelencia y eso sería contraproducente de cualquier modo. Así que se serenó, bebió una copa de vino e hizo todo lo posible por conservar la compostura.

El César volvió a su reclinatorio junto a su séquito dando inicio al banquete.

- Esa mujer – susurró el César a su administrador y mano derecha que tenía a su lado – es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. ¡Qué piel, qué ojos, qué figura…!

-Si mi César lo desea, yo puedo arreglar que esa pelirroja sea vuestra esta noche. Como un obsequio especial, correría de mi cuenta.

El soberano volteó a ver a su mano derecha de confianza, el hombre pudo ver el deseo en los ojos de su soberano, pero Vespasiano bajó la mirada con una humilde sonrisa.

-No Plinio – dijo – no soy afecto a poseer esclavas. Siempre me ha gustado que las mujeres que yazcan en mi lecho lo hagan por voluntad propia, que disfruten de mi compañía. Si esa mujer fuera libre, aún a mi edad yo sé que la conquistaría, me la llevaría a Roma ¡La pondría como una reina! El imperio entero pondría a sus pies y cumpliría cada capricho que pasara por su cabeza solo porque me permitiera tenerla una vez. Pero no lo es, tiene a su dueño y por la forma como la mira se ve que es un dueño muy celoso.

-¿Y quién no lo fuera? Poseyendo a mujeres como ellas.

-Yo no quiero pagar una noche con esa mujer sabiendo que pertenece a otro y que después de mi quizá vendrán otros más; si la tengo tendría que ser mía porque ella decidiera quedarse conmigo. Pero, quizá a buena hora no es así Plinio, yo terminaría perdiendo la cabeza completamente por ella. Lysia no sería mía ¡Yo sería suyo! Roma yacería entre las manos de esa mujer y creo que hasta ahí llegaría el imperio... Pero qué no daría yo, porque los años de este anciano terminaran, reposando mi cabeza en paz sobre sus blancos senos.

-¡Una muerte así a cualquier complacería, mi señor! –exclamó su administrador, chocando su copa con la del César.

Ambos hombres rieron divertidos; pero, hasta mucho después que Tulio recogiera a sus gladiadoras, Vespasiano César no podía quitar su mirada de aquella gladiadora.

- Buenas noches Tulio… - al escuchar esa voz, Tulio sintió un frío recorriendo su espina dorsal; se dio vuelta lentamente y se topó con los ojos azules de André - ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Imposible olvidar a un pelafustán como tú.- escupió Tulio.

-Supongo que aun te duele la cara – dijo él irónico - ¿O el bolsillo talvez? Por haber rechazado la fortuna que intenté darte a cambio de Syria.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro – respondió el romano con una sonrisa cínica – Mírala ¡tan bella y tan bien puesta como siempre! ¿Supiste de sus triunfos en Xanten? ¡Oh sí! Syria ya entró a la arena nuevamente y fue magnífica como siempre; porque no quedó en ella más secuela que una cicatriz. Horrenda cicatriz eso sí ¡enorme y muy fea! Pero, como yo no la quiero para que pose en pinturas, digamos que la cicatriz de su pierna es lo de menos. Como gladiadora aún me sirve, y muy bien.

-No puedo creer que la hayas arriesgado a meterla en la arena nuevamente… Te lo pido una vez más ¡Dame a Syria! Antes de que logres que la maten un mal día de estos.

-Ya te dije que no una vez y te lo digo de nuevo. Pero ya que estamos en una velada tan magnífica y ambos estamos de tan buen humor, te ofrezco esto; dentro de unos cinco años planeo retirarme, irme a un lugar apartado y tener una vida tranquila. Búscame entonces, si ella aún vive te la daré, y es posible que ni siquiera te cobre por ella… Ojo, si aún vive ¿Te parece bien?

Tulio dio media vuelta con su cínica sonrisa y se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas que lo recibieron con exclamaciones. André apretó los puños e intentó seguirlo pero una mano le sujetó por el hombro.

-Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar.- El galo volteó y se topó con los amables ojos de su amigo el gobernador – Si haces algo ahora, ese hombre denunciará tu procedencia y te echarán de aquí. Estás delante del César y este es el día de su cumpleaños, se consideraría una ofensa si provocas una gresca aquí; lo menor que podría pasarte es que te expulsen de Britania ahora mismo; lo peor, que te encarcelen y te manden a las minas de sal en Hispania. En cualquiera de ambos casos no podrías hacer ya nada, así que quédate quieto por ahora.

-Es como si se regodeara en la desgracia de sus esclavas.

-Y lo hace, pero más aún se regodea en la tuya. No le des el gusto.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Ahora, nada. – respondió Terius sorbiendo su copa – Beber, quizá comer un poco, sonreír y hacer como que no pasara nada. El primer día de los juegos nos presentaremos en el hipogeo del anfiteatro y las sacaremos de ahí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Absolutamente! Tengo una carta bajo la manga que él conoce muy bien, y ante la cual, él sabe, no podrá negarse.

Terius guio a su amigo hacia el otro extremo del salón para alejarlo lo más posible de ese hombre; y fue entonces cuando vio a Albreasheen, en el sitio donde Tulio les había ordenado quedarse.

Sus tristes ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos un momento, pero ella bajó la mirada de inmediato y él sintió que se le arrugaba el corazón.

De reojo Tulio los vio irse a ambos ¿Se conocían? ¡Maldición! Lo peor que podría pasarle ahora es que ese par se confabularan para dejarlo sin gladiadoras. Una cosa es liberar a Albreasheen, está bien él sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero a Syria… Es que ahora sería su capricho, a Syria no se la iba a dejar aunque tuviera que abandonar Britania sin terminar las celebraciones.

Miró hacia la mesa y vio al César comentando y riendo con su administrador, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Lysia… ahora esto, si el César se encaprichaba con ella ¡Maldita sea para qué demonios habría venido a Britania!

Dos días después, toda Londinum era una fiesta.

Las calles estaban a reventar de gente, muchos extranjeros habían llegado a la ciudad para presenciar los juegos en honor a su emperador.

Los templos estaban abiertos noche y día y siempre las llamas encendidas pues las personas entraban a ofrecer sus tributos por buenas apuestas; y los comercios cercanos quemaban incienso de pino piñonero en las entradas de los locales, para contrarrestar el olor de las calles y las cloacas cargadas.

Los mercados ofreciendo sus mercancías diversas y en las puertas de los anfiteatros, los artistas de cerámica listos voceando los nombres de los gladiadores más famosos y ofreciendo sus figurillas de cerámica pintada.

Las mujeres de Tulio eran las preferidas, y los vendedores se llenaban la garganta ofreciéndolas _"¡Las campeonas de la naumaquia señores! no son mujeres normales ¡son las hijas de marte! ¡Lysia, Syria, la Celta… llévelas baratas!"_ y los niños sobre todo se acercaban suplicando a sus padres por las estatuillas de sus campeonas favoritas aunque nunca las habían visto aun en la vida.

Cuando ellas iban pasando por las calles, la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de su carreta para observarlas entre las rejas, alguno metían las manos intentando tocarlas ¡Era una locura!

Las demás estaban anonadadas con lo que presenciaban, no así Nía, quien sonriente sacaba sus manos por las rejas dejando que los niños se las estrecharan.

Los niños corrían a su lado llamándolas a todas por sus nombres, levantando las estatuillas que sus padres les habían comprado de ellas, para mostrarles su admiración; deseándoles buena fortuna y buen combate; ellas nunca en su vida habían pasado por algo como eso.

-¡Mira Lysia eres tú! – exclamó Nía mostrándole una estatuilla que uno de los niños le había pasado; a la pelirroja la habían recreado hermosa, con el cabello trenzado sobre la cabeza portaba un peto romano, sosteniendo un gran escudo redondo con el brazo izquierdo y el casco de ancho penacho en el derecho, una larga espada descansaba en el suelo reposada en una de sus piernas.

-¡Devuelve eso ahora! – exclamó Lysia.

No, si me la han regalado ¿verdad que puedo quedármela? – preguntó ella a través de los barrotes de la carreta a lo que lo niños que la seguían respondían "Sí, sí" complacidos agitando sus manos.

En las puertas del anfiteatro, donde generalmente colgaban guindolas anunciando los nombres de los mejores gladiadores, solo podía verse que se anunciaba a las ganadoras de la naumaquia ¡Ellas eran la gran sensación! Los demás solo figuraban porque, con alguien tendrían ellas que enfrentarse ¿no?

Los hombres de las apuestas en sus rincones, cargando sus pizarras ya no se daban abasto con la cantidad de personas que gritaban sus apuestas, la cantidad de monedas y piezas de plata que tintineaba por todos lados.

Al ingresar al anfiteatro, los mismos gladiadores les llamaban por sus nombres y les saludaban con movimientos de cabeza o elevando sus armas ante ellas.

Los gladiadores ¡que generalmente se reían de ellas cuando tenían que enfrentarlas en la arena! Ahora les saludaban con respeto como si ellas fueran sus iguales.

El peso de las expectativas comenzó a caer sobre ellas y sobre todo a Syria una idea le asaltó: no estaban ahí para gladiar ¡estaban ahí para lucirse! Ellas eran una novedad más ahora que nunca; se esperaba de ellas, hazañas.

La gente pensaba que si habían sobrevivido a una naumaquia, podrían sobrevivir a cualquier cosa; así que solo los dioses sabían a qué tipos de eventos las enfrentarían ahora.

De pronto por los pasillos del gran hipogeo pasaron unos esclavos moviendo unas enormes jaulas en las que iban tigres, leones y otro tipo de animales, a Albreasheen se le estremeció el cuerpo de pensar que podrían volver a hacerla luchar con un animal de esos.

Syria se pasó una mano por el muslo cicatrizado, rogó a sus dioses que si no le había dado molestias hasta entonces, no lo comenzara a hacer ahora, porque algo le decía que tenía que estar en su mejor forma justo ahora.

Nía no paraba de sonreír, se sentía en la gloria ¿Cuándo a ella un hombre le miraría con respeto antes? ¡Jamás! Pero ahora era diferente; lejos había quedado la muchachita temerosa que tenía que soportar a borrachos hediondos entre sus piernas ¡Ahora era una gladiatrix! Y se había ganado ese respeto.

Cuando cada ludo ocupó su cancela, los acomodadores indicaron a cada lanista donde se hallaban las armas y también la escalinata que les llevaban a cada uno a su cámara privada desde donde podrían ver los enfrentamientos sin mezclarse con sus gladiadores.

Tulio hizo que ellas subieran por ahí a colocar sus pertenencias y luego bajaran para alistarse.

Desde ahí ellas pudieron ver los primeros combates que se realizaban; un murmillo y un retiario se enfrentaban ahora; el murmillo tenía supremacía por su armamento; su fuerte casco, espada larga y gran escudo; pero el retiario a pesar de ir desprotegido, era hábil y rápido.

El Murmillo atacaba con su espada y el retiario cubría con su tridente el golpe, protegiéndose el rostro con la pieza de metal en su hombrera.

De una patada el retiario tiró hacia atrás el gran escudo rectangular de su oponente haciéndolo gritar; hasta ellas había llegado el sonido de los huesos de su brazo partiéndose en dos por el peso del escudo que cayó en la arena; por reflejo el murmillo dejó caer su espada para cogerse el brazo roto, que pendía como algo sin vida entonces el retiario le azuzó con su tridente haciéndolo retroceder hasta que, tropezando con su propia espada, cayó de espaldas; y entonces le envolvió rápidamente con su red.

El murmillo se vio ya sin oportunidad ante el retiario; "e_l pescador lo había pescado_". La gente comenzó a pedir al gladiador que cumpliera su cometido y el hombre sin esperar ya nada, hundió sin piedad su tridente en el pecho del caído.

Luego del tercer combate, comenzaron a prepararse; y cuando ya estaban casi listas Terius Severo irrumpió en el hipogeo con un par de elementos de la guardia romana le acompañaban.

Cuando él entró, Tulio se quedó pálido, en especial cuando vio a los soldados.

Las mujeres se quedaron anonadadas y Albreasheen, ya ataviada con sus armamentos tuvo el impulso de acercársele, pero fue retenida por Syria, que le tomó de una mano.

-¡Señor Tulio! – exclamó Terius adelantándose a él –Hace poco más de un año le advertí que si no había cumplido usted en darle su libertad a esta mujer, la gladiadora conocida como La Celta, apenas llegaran a suelo britano, me presentaría para hacer valer lo estipulado y me la llevaría ¿Lo recuerda?

-Señor gobernador – dijo Tulio con una ligera reverencia – lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Me alegra, entonces ¿dejará usted en libertad a Albreasheen ahora o tengo que hacer uso de mi autoridad como gobernador para hacerle cumplir la palabra empeñada?

-Señor; yo le dejaré en libertad – dijo Tulio – pero …

-¡No hay pero que valga y usted lo sabe! – exclamó Terius – Esta mujer se viene conmigo ahora mismo y será enviada a su patria de inmediato.

-¡Es que ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo! – exclamó Tulio – Señor Gobernador, hemos hecho un trato… ¡Albreasheen dile!

-Yo… me quedaré hasta que finalicen estos juegos… – balbuceó Albreasheen.

-Albreasheen ¡No tienes que hacer tal cosa! – exclamó Terius llegando a ella y tomándole el rostro entre las manos – he venido por ti, para sacarte de aquí y liberarte. ¡Ven! Podrás estar en tu hogar dentro de uno días.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente y a ella las palabras de él le llegaron hondo… "P_odrás estar en tu hogar dentro de uno días_." ¡Dentro de unos pocos días! Después de todo lo que había pasado y esperado, estaba a sólo unos días de su hogar.

Terius vio como sus ojos verdes se iban llenando de lágrimas hasta que, bajando la mirada con un ligero sollozo las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mojando sus manos que la sujetaban.

-¡Maldito, con qué la has amenazado ahora! – gritó Terius lanzándole a Tulio una mirada furiosa.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada, señor Gobernador! Es solamente un trato que hicimos.

-¿¡Qué trato!? – exclamó Terius – Albreasheen dime, qué trato tienes con este miserable ¡Dímelo! ¡Trato de ayudarte pero si no me lo permites me atas de manos!

- ¡Lárgate de una vez, no seas estúpida! – le gritó Lysia - ¿¡Qué no ves que jamás va a dejarte ir!? ¡Hoy es esto y mañana será aquello, siempre habrá algo, siempre habrá un pretexto, siempre logrará manipularte para que te quedes…!

Un golpe resonó en la reja de la cancela, Tulio había dado un empellón a Lysia que cayó contra la reja haciendo resonar el armamento que vestía.

Albreasheen miró hacia donde la pelirroja, ayudada por Nut, se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Esto es lo que has tenido que soportar durante todo el tiempo que has estado cautiva de este miserable! – le dijo Terius señalando a Lysia - ¿¡Y pretendes que yo permita que siga sucediendo!? ¡Cuando si yo pudiera, me las llevaría a todas y a él, lo encarcelaría…!

-Cuidado con lo que dice señor, Gobernador – dijo Tulio suavemente – Yo a su merced le tengo tanto aprecio, pero no se meta con mi propiedad privada a la que tengo pleno derecho. Estas mujeres son de mi propiedad, incluso la mujer con la que habla ahora aún lo es, si le permito estar aquí y hablar con ella es por consideración a los favores que hemos recibido de usted, a que tenemos un trato y, claro está, a que es usted el Gobernador de Britania. Pero estas mujeres siguen siendo de mi propiedad.

- ¡Usted ha roto un trato…!

-Yo no lo he roto, señor Gobernador; es ella quien ha decidido quedarse hasta el final de esta temporada de arena y yo he aceptado ¿Eso me vuelve un mal hombre?

- Ha debido dejarla en libertad en seguida.

-Quizá, pero si se pone en mi posición por un momento, se dará cuenta de que solo estando loco hubiera yo rechazado un trato así ¡Esta mujer es un buen negocio! Y yo soy un negociante… Cuando terminen los juegos, ella se irá a su hogar.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Terius tomándola por los brazos - ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir conmigo? ¡Puedo enviarte a tu casa ahora mismo!

- Me iré contigo, cuando terminen los juegos – murmuro ella – por favor, vuelve por mí entonces y me iré contigo. Te lo prometo.

- Está bien…- suspiró Terius – volveré por ti el día final de los juegos; pero que sepas que no es por mi gusto sino por el tuyo, porque nunca te obligué a nada y nunca voy a hacerlo, ni siquiera en este momento; siempre todo será como tú lo decidas ¿está bien? Mantente viva Albreasheen.

Terius la dejó y caminó hacia la salida.

-Y usted – dijo dirigiéndose al lanista – espero que para el final de los juegos no se le hayan ocurrido nuevos "tratos", porque ya no me va a importar nada; recuerde que tengo cómo hacerlo cumplir su palabra.

-Le prometo que para la fecha en cuestión, esta mujer será libre; ni siquiera tendrá que hacer uso de ese documento que me obligó a firmar bajo amenazas; podrá llevársela. Se lo prometo.

-A mi sus promesas me saben a escupitajos, así que guárdeselas y haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Terius salió del hipogeo seguido de los dos guardias que le acompañaban mirando una última vez hacia atrás, se llevó la imagen de Albreasheen, con su largo cabello trenzado y sus ojos verdes enrojecidos, armada y lista para salir a la arena.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a levantar la voz por encima de la mía, no es un empujón lo que te vas a llevar – dijo Tulio acercándose a Lysia – tú ya me conoces, no sé por qué haces lo que haces.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella mirándolo con rabia – porque si alguien a mí me ofreciera la oportunidad que esta estúpida está rechazando, yo me largaría de aquí, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Lysia y Tulio se quedaron mirando, ella le mantenía la mirada con profundo desprecio, sabiendo que mirarlo así podría devengarle unas buenas bofetadas.

Él simplemente la miraba, el labio inferior le temblaba de furia; pero lo que fuera que estuviese pensando en ese preciso momento, se lo guardó para sí.

En ese instante sonaron las trompetas de la arena, era el turno de su ludo y la llamada a la arena era justamente Albreasheen.

Cuando la rubia salió a la arena, ya Terius estaba en su puesto; en el podio principal, como parte del séquito del César.

Caminó de frente hacia el podio con sus ojos verdes fijos en los ojos azul mar del joven gobernador.

El maestro de ceremonias le presentó con énfasis como La Celta, una de las mejores gladiatrices que había visto jamás el imperio Romano, una princesa guerrera venida de lo más profundo de los bosques caledonios; bendecida por los dioses de la guerra, olvidada por los dioses de la muerte, triunfadora de la gran naumaquia… y otro resto de bondades a los que ella no prestó oídos porque solo tenía sentidos para la angustiada mirada de su gobernador que esta vez no tuvo ánimos para dedicarle una sonrisa como siempre hiciera.

La mujer saludó a su César levantando una de las espadas cortas que portaba esta vez, aunque su contrincante aun no salía a la arena.

De pronto se abrió una de las cancelas y salió un hombre, con casco y espada, bastante ataviado.

Ella se cuadraba en medio del escenario a esperarle, cuando detrás de ella se abrió otra cancela, y salió otro aún más fornido portando un escudo y una bola maza que siseaba al dar vueltas sobre la cabeza del hombre.

Albreasheen miró hacia la canela de su ludo, Syria le miraba sujetándose a la reja de la cancela. Ya ella se había imaginado que algo parecido sucedería ¿Para qué tener a las sobrevivientes de algo tan bárbaro y magnífico como una naumaquia, ni no iban a ponerlas a prueba una vez más?

-¡Pelea Albreasheen! – murmuró angustiada la alta rubia - ¡Pelea!

Como si hubiera escuchado el murmullo de su amiga, la mujer se dio vuelta y se cuadró sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, solamente escuchando a ver cuán se le iba encima primero.

Sintió el aire caliente de la bola maza acercándose a ella y se dobló hacia atrás esquivándola en el precio momento en que el otro intentaba interceptarla con su espada, y la bola maza casi da en el caco del otro que para esquivarla se tiró al piso.

Cuando el tipo se puso de pie y el otro se quedó quieto un minuto, como esperando que el compañero se recuperara, supo que el asunto sería mucho más fácil de lo que pareciera

Miró hacia el podio, y le regaló una sonrisa al angustiado hombre que la miraba, justo en el momento en que, de una patada despojaba de su espada al contrincante y le abría el pecho con una de sus espadas.

Cuando el otro se le acercó, ella paró la trayectoria de la bola maza haciendo que la cadena del instrumento se enredara en una de sus espadas, para luego impulsarse y de una patada dejar plano el casco del tipo, que cayó de rodillas con un par de hilo de sangre corriéndole por el pecho, procedentes de su nariz destrozada.

La gente comenzó a ovacionarla eufórica; ella dio un rodeo al hombre que en el piso luchaba por remover el casco que se le había quedado trabado contra la cara mientras la sangre seguía manando.

La gente la coreaba _"¡Celta… Celta… Celta!"_, ella miró en derredor a toda la gente que la ovacionaba. Sí, ella era La Celta, y había tenido que soportar demasiadas cosas para llegar hasta ahí. Ella era la Celta y así era como demostraba a Britania, a Roma misma y a su emperador, que ella no se iba a morir en esa arena.

Empuñó una de sus espadas y se dejó caer doblando una rodilla clavando la hoja profundamente en el pecho del hombre que luego de un instante dejo de moverse.

Luego se incorporó y, arrojando la otra espada a la arena de manera que quedó clavada en el piso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al hipogeo donde la esperaban.

Así los mismos dioses no quisieran, ella iba a salir viva de ahí.

...

Hola ^^

Quiero agradecerles a tod s los que están siguiendo esta historia.  
Supongo que para estas alturas ya muchos tienen que haberse dado cuenta que como fanfic de Candy Candy esto no tiene nada o muy muy poco. Aun así lo están leyendo y eso para mí es grande.

Quiero agradecer sobre todo a Ariyaned, por su apoyo y su inistencia, no me molestan tus pedidos por el contrario ¡me motivan!

He tenido algunos problemas, más que todo de concentración. Tengo la idea completa en mi cabeza pero cuando me siento al computador simplemente no puedo sacarla; sin embargo les ruego paciencia.  
La hitoria está al terminarse como ya habrán dado cuenta, falta muy poco; para nada es mi intención cortarla mucho menos dejarla inconclusa. La terminaré, porque es algo que me he prometido más a mí misma que a nadie, la terminaré a cabalidad y tal como la tengo pensada, final que espero que les agrade cuando este llegue, pero una vez más, les suplico paciencia.

Hoy les dejo esto tres capítulos nuevos, cumplo con avisarles que tardaré un poco en traer más así que solo me queda desear que sepan esperar.  
Por ahora me despido, agradeciéndoles de nueva cuenta su apoyo, su aprecio y su lectura.


End file.
